Bonne Foi de Amethyst J em Português
by Bruna Gabriele
Summary: Edward Masen foi transformado em 1918 e abandonado por seu criador. Ele se alimenta de sangue humano, inconsciente de qualquer outro método... até que ele tropeça na caloura Bella Swan em uma noite que mudara tudo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Essa história pertence a autora Amethyst Jackson, e a tradução para o português tem a autorização da mesma. Os personagens pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma noite sem lua – perfeita para caçar. Garotas humanas eram tão estúpidas, sempre andando sozinhas por lugares mal iluminados, tarde da noite, sem ninguém por perto para pedir ajuda. Não que alguém **pudesse** ajudar. Os seres humanos eram tão frágeis em comparação com os seres como eu. Vampiros.

Ao longo do século eu vivi como um vampiro, e aperfeiçoei minha existência. Inicialmente foi impossível andar entre os seres humanos sem saboreá-los. Mas com o tempo, minha sede atenuou, permitindo que eu me alimentasse a cada poucas semanas, uma vez por mês se necessário. Se eu demorava em áreas mais populosas, o número de mortes passava praticamente despercebido. Não que alguém pudesse me pegar. Eu não deixava evidencias, disfarçando minha alimentação como típicos homicídios, que ninguém jamais solucionou. Além disso eu poderia usar meu charme facilmente com os humanos fazendo-os acreditar na minha inocência. Especialmente quando eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos, dizendo exatamente o que eles precisavam para ser convencidos.

Hoje à noite eu aproveitaria a oportunidade para me alimentar, já que as condições eram ideais. Uma segunda à noite. Ninguém estava ao redor desta parte do campus, especialmente quando estava tão perto de começar o ano letivo. Exceto, é claro, pela pálida garota saindo da biblioteca justo quando esta fechando.

Eu a segui em silêncio ate que ela chegou na frente de um beco. Eu deixei que meus passos fossem ouvidos no pavimento. A garota pulou, em seguida pegou seu pé na calçada irregular e deixou cair seus livros. Eu me aproximei parecendo útil, fazendo meus olhos abertos e sinceros, oferecendo meu mais charmoso sorriso.

"Me desculpe. Eu não queria assustá-la." Eu disse, pegando os livros dela que caíram, e dando uma olhada rápida. Todos Jane Austen. Ou uma romântica desamparada ou uma inglesa orgulhosa, ou os dois. Eu sorri para mim mesmo. Os tipos que gostam de livros eram boas. Um pouco picante às vezes, mas geralmente doce.

"Esta tudo bem," ela disse corando. O sangue correndo para o rosto dela combinado com a respiração que ela expeliu me atingiu como uma bola de demolição. Pelo menos, a bola de demolição me fez sentir como um humano. Ela era tão, **tão doce**...como frésias. O veneno corria livremente em minha boca, e eu sabia que meus olhos pretos a assustariam. O coração dela batia rápido e ela cheirava a medo.

"Eu só pulei," continuou ela, olhando para os pés. "Você sabe, esse serial killer continua por ai."

"Certo," eu disse. Mal sabia ela. "Você realmente não deveria estar andando sozinha assim. É perigoso."

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu realmente não tenho muita escolha. Eu tenho que trabalhar para pagar minhas aulas, então eu tenho que fazer minha lição de casa tarde da noite..."

"Me deixe andar com você," eu sugeri. Eu sempre brincava com minha presa um pouco antes de ir pra matança, mas hoje eu certamente estava considerando uma mudança no plano de costume. Eu queria nada mais que afundar meus dentes na garganta dela e beber meu suprimento. Ela me deixaria tão satisfeito oh tão satisfeito... mas isso era porque eu tinha que ser paciente. Esta não seria tão boa de apressar, precisava ser saboreada.

"Okay," ela concordou, abraçando seus livros em seu peito quando nós começamos a andar. Eu abri minha mente para ouvir seus pensamentos – eu precisava chegar onde ninguém ouviria seus gritos, porque ela iria, certamente pela dor seu bebesse devagar como eu queria – e eu precisava saber o que ela pensava de mim para chegar lá. Eu me concentrei, mas não havia nada. Eu podia ouvir os insetos, o farfalhar da grama, o ar condicionado zumbindo na cafeteria, mas nada da voz dela. Poderia sua mente ser realmente em branco?

"Posso perguntar seu nome?" Eu tentei. Sua resposta deve ecoar em seus pensamentos.

"Bella Swan." Nada. "Posso perguntar o seu?"

"Edward Masen," eu sorri. Sua freqüência cardíaca aumentou de novo, mas continuou sem pensamentos. Fiquei perplexo. Nenhum humano ficava sem pensar. Eu simplesmente não podia ouvi-la. Isso nunca acontecera antes, não em 90 anos. O que ela era? Por que sua mente era fechada para mim?

Não importa, eu decidi. Eu podia usar meu charme com ela sem ouvir seus pensamentos. Eu fiz isso todo o tempo.

"Onde você esta indo?" Eu perguntei convencionalmente, me movendo um cabelo mais perto dela.

"Collins," ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio. Eu quase soltei um resmungo, vendo aquele lábio cheio com sangue, mas de alguma maneira eu me reprimi.

"Uma caloura, então?" O som da minha voz estava tenso, como ela fez isso comigo? Uma pequena conversa foi tão difícil quando a cada respiração o cheiro dela me deixava com água na boca.

"Sim. E você? Ela perguntou. Seus olhos estavam curiosos, estranhamente curiosos para uma conversa banal.

"Um estudante do segundo ano," eu respondi. Eu tendia a ficar apenas alguns anos em um lugar; eu nunca tive o status de juniors.

"Você não parece um estudante do segundo ano," disse ela, franzindo a testa como se incapaz de resolver um enigma. Eu estudei a ruga em sua testa como seu pudesse achar onde seus pensamentos estavam.

"Você não parece uma caloura," eu repliquei com meu sorriso torto que geralmente fazia corações palpitarem. Sim, lá estava, esse pequeno pulo em seu coração. Lindo.

"O que você faz?" ela perguntou. "Quero dizer, o que você estuda? Eu sei que nunca vi você antes...eu iria me lembrar." Ela corou outra vez, e eu me perguntava porque, mesmo quando eu era amaldiçoado ela fazia isso muito mais difícil. Se eu pudesse só pressionar meu rosto em sua face avermelhada... o quão delicioso o cheiro dela seria de perto...

"Eu não me declarei ainda." Eu nunca cheguei tão longe. "Eu estou pensando em psicologia no entanto." Eu já era um especialista em mente humana; o que fez a mentira perfeita. "E você?"

"Inglês," respondeu ela. Assim como eu suspeitava. "Eu sempre amei o jeito que um livro parece diferente toda vez que você o lê, porque sua mente processa de modo diferente... me desculpe, isso é provavelmente mais do que você quer saber."

"Não absolutamente," eu respondi, me perguntando porque eu **estava** interessado. A garota foi eloqüente, mas tudo o que ela quis dizer foi surpreendentemente despretensioso. Nada de especial.

"Você é dos arredores daqui, Bella?" Eu perguntei. Pais na área fariam do desaparecimento dela um rebuliço. Não que isso fosse me impedir de matá-la…eu não poderia resistir **a esse** sangue.

"Não realmente," disse ela. "Eu vivia com minha mãe em Phoenix até ela se casar quando eu tinha dezessete. Eu mudei para Forks para viver com meu pai. Você provavelmente nunca ouviu falar de Forks, no entanto."

"Não, eu receio que não. É uma cidade pequena?" Eu estava ficando impaciente, mas ela não estava reagindo como era suposto que reagisse.

"Muito," ela riu. "Os dois anos mais chatos da minha vida."

Eu quase rolei meus olhos. Tipos de pequena cidade sempre exageravam a miséria de sua existência. "Certamente você deve ter tido amigos... namorados…"

"Não, e não," ela disse corando. "Eu realmente nunca encaixei em lugar algum."

"Eu não posso imaginar por quê. Você parece normal para mim." A não ser o mal funcionamento de sua mente.

Ela deu de ombros. "É como se meu cérebro trabalhasse diferente do das outras pessoa ou algo assim. Isso afasta as pessoas."

Bem, eu não poderia argumentar com isso. "Mentes normais são chatas, de qualquer modo. Pessoas são tão previsíveis."

"Eu estou surpresa que você quer estudar psicologia, então."

Eu dei ombros, percebendo que minha mentira não fez sentido depois de tudo. Ninguém nunca prestou muita atenção. "As mentes anormais que são interessantes," eu disse. Foi o melhor que eu poderia ter dito, mas eu comecei a pensar que poderia ser um pouco verdade. E se eu não quisesse tanto o sangue dessa garota, sua mente seria um divertido desafio.

"Bem, você se divertiria comigo, então," disse ela. "Apenas me chame de exibição A."

Eu bufei. "Eu posso pensar em coisas melhores para fazer com você do que te estudar."

Ela corou furiosamente, e eu percebi o duplo sentido em minhas palavras. Essa era a reação que eu estava esperando. E se tinha uma maneira de desfazer a racionalidade de um humano – era fazê-los pensar em sexo. Que ridículo. Eu não pensava em sexo há anos… eu tentei é claro, com uma ocasional vampira, que eu cruzei, mas eu não agüentava ouvir seus pensamentos... tão altos e distrativos. Foi difícil me perder no ato quando a mulher estava passando o ato inteiro pensando nela mesma. Eu acho que não podia reclamar. Eu pesava totalmente em mim também.

Eu lancei um olhar contemplativo sobre a garota no meu lado. Ela continuava andando com os olhos no chão. Como seria estar com alguém cuja mente eu não podia ler? Pensamento ridículo. Eu provavelmente a esmagaria no meio, e isso arruinaria a diversão. Eu teria que fazer dela uma vampira para que funcionasse, mas eu não iria deixar uma gota de sangue sobrando. Além disso, eu trabalhava sozinho. Uma parceria só deixaria minha vida complicada. E quais as chances que eu seria capaz de tolerar sua presença por um mês, muito menos pela eternidade?

Eu balancei minha cabeça removendo esses pensamentos. Agora não era o momento para minha mente vagar. Estávamos nos aproximando do dormitório dela, e eu ainda não tinha achado uma maneira para pegá-la para ir comigo.

"Você já tem um monte de trabalho?" Eu perguntei, gesticulando para os livros em seus braços.

"Uns artigos, como de costume," ela suspirou. "Esse é o único inconveniente em cursar inglês. Eu sinto como se eu tivesse que escrever um artigo sobre tudo que eu leio."

"Você soa estressada," eu disse fazendo minha voz cheia de simpatia.

"Eu suponho que sim," ela deu de ombros, "Como eu disse, eu tenho que trabalhar, então... isso faz tudo mais difícil."

"Você gostaria de vir em um lugar comigo?" Eu perguntei deliberadamente sorrindo torto para ela. Eu precisava estar muito charmoso. "É claro, se você não se sentir confortável, eu vou entender, mas nesse lugar eu gosto de ir quando eu preciso relaxar. Eu acho que você pode gostar."

Ela hesitou, lançando os olhos para o dormitório cruzando a rua e depois de volta pra mim. Eu sorri inocentemente.

"Ok," ela concordou.

Eu sorri como se fosse um prazer ter a companhia dela. "Maravilhoso. Meu carro esta logo ali na esquina."

Ela sorriu timidamente de volta e eu ocasionalmente coloquei minha mão na parte inferior de suas costas como se para guiar ela. Ela estremeceu, mas não se afastou, então eu não me pus longe.

"Uhm…" ela começou a dizer, deslocando os livros em seus braços. Eu silenciosamente os peguei dela, sabendo que esses pequenos atos de cavalheirismo tinha um efeito positivo nas fêmeas dessa espécie. "Não será que sua…sua namorada se importa com isso?"

Eu ri. Ela estava pescando informações, e ela definitivamente não era sutil. "Eu não tenho uma namorada," eu disse, olhando para ela maliciosamente. "Você não acha que eu convido qualquer uma para o meu lugar especial, acha?"

Ali estava aquele abominável rubor de novo. "Bem, eu realmente não conheço você, conheço?"

Eu vi a preocupação escrita em seu rosto e sorri de novo. "Eu não sou esse tipo de cara, Bella" _Não o tipo que você esta preocupada, afinal._

"Desculpa," ela murmurou. "Eu não confio nas pessoas facilmente."

Eu dei de ombros. "É bom ser seu próprio guarda. O mundo é um lugar perigoso." E ela não tinha idéia no tipo de perigo que ela estava colocando a si mesma.

"Você soa como se estivesse falando por experiência," ela disse, virando os olhos em mim. Eu me pergunto se ela sabia o quão poderosos seus olhos eram. Eu tinha visto um monte de chatos olhos castanhos em muitas garotas chatas, mas os dela não eram assim. Eu estava surpreso que mais homens humanos não tinham sido pegos por eles.

"Eu vi algumas coisas desagradáveis em minha época," eu respondi. Eu tinha feito a maioria, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Alguns momentos de silencio se seguiram. "Aqui está meu carro," Eu disse quando nos aproximamos. Eu sorri com a visão da minha prezada possessão – meu lindo Aston Martin. Que bênção a herança dos meus pais era. No caos da epidemia de gripe espanhola, ninguém havia notado meu desaparecimento, e assim a casa foi deixada no meu nome tempo suficiente para eu poder reivindicar quando eu pudesse tem contato com os humanos de novo. O dinheiro acumulava tão rapidamente agora, com vários investimentos e interesse que ele ganhou. Agora eu podia me dar o luxo de gastar livremente, com o que eu gostava. A vida era **tão** monótona sem alguns novos brinquedos de agora.

"Wow," Bella disse, os olhos esbugalhados no carro. "Seus pais devem ser ricos."

Eu abri a porta para ela. "Eles eram. Eles morreram há muito tempo atrás."

"Oh," ela disse, com o rosto congelado em horror. "Me desculpe, eu não quis diz –"

Eu acenei. "Não precisa. Eu tive um longo tempo para me acostumar a isso."

Estar no carro com ela foi uma absoluta tortura. Lá fora, pelo menos, a brisa havia diluído o cheiro dela. Na cabine pequena, era sufocante. Eu me concentrei em dirigir para fora da cidade, bem longe dos ouvidos humanos.

Eu a vi se mexer em se assento com o canto do meu olho. "Então, eu nunca perguntei da onde você é," ela disse, me lançando aquele não natural olhar curioso de novo.

"Chicago," eu disse, desejando que ela não me fizesse mais perguntas, para eu poder segurar minha respiração.

"Huh. Porque você decidiu vir para Washington, então? Quero dizer, se você pode pagar por esse carro, certamente você poderia ir para qualquer lugar que quisesse..."

Essa garota, era muito curiosa para o próprio bem. Quanto mais sedento eu ficava, mas irritante ela ficava. "Eu odeio a cidade. Quero dizer, eu gosto de estar perto de uma cidade, pelos recursos, mas o barulho é insuportável."

Eu tinha sido completamente honesto, mas ela não sabia nem ta metade disso. O zumbido de milhões de pensamentos me deixavam louco, mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar longe de grandes populações.

"Isso faz sentido," disse ela. "Eu não gosto de cidades grandes também, mas eu odeio Washington. É tão úmido."

Eu não pude parar a risada que escapou. "Sim, é isso." Que foi justamente o porque de eu escolher aqui.

"Onde nós estamos indo, é muito longe da cidade?" ela perguntou quando eu dirigi para a rodovia.

"Um lugar na floresta. Longe suficiente da civilização."  
Ela mordeu o lábio, e cheirava a medo de novo. Então ela estava finalmente começando a ficar nervosa. Se apenas ela soubesse que já era muito tarde pra ela no momento em que saiu da biblioteca.

"Você não é o assino do machado, não é?" Eu estava surpreso que ela perguntou, mas eu suponho que ela queria ter certeza agora que estava presa.

"Não," eu ri. O machado não seria necessário.

"Bem, isso é bom," ela suspirou. "Eu classifico como minha cabeça viajando."

Eu bufei. A mente dessa garota viaja para lugares absurdos.

"Me fale mais sobre você," ela disse depois.  
Eu olhei novamente para seu rosto. Então, ansioso. "O que você quer saber?"

"Eu não sei...quais são seus interesses? O que você faz quando não está em aula?"

Eu tentei pensar em coisas que eu fiz que soaria normal para ela. "Bem, eu corro. Eu leio bastante, e ouço música. Eu assisto um monte de filmes também." Todas as coisas que eu tinha que fazer para passer as longas horas que foram feitas para dormer. As coisas que eu precisava fazer para manter minha sanidade.

"Qual o seu livro favorito?" ela perguntou imediatamente. Eu percebi que tinha acabado de tropeçar em seu assunto favorito.

Eu tive que pensar nisso. "The Stranger."

"Como?" ela parecia incrédula. "Você gosta de existencialismo?"

Eu levantei minha sobrancelha. "Você não?"

"Eu gosto," ela disse. "Eu acho uma grande filosofia –viver sua vida para ser o melhor quer puder e ter responsabilidade por suas ações, sem julgar os outros sendo bons ou maus."

Onde eu tinha me metido? "Isso não é exatamente o que eu acho."

"Oh?" Agora a sobrancelha dela estava levantada. "O que você acha?"

"Meursault atuava fora das expectativas da sociedade, mas ele continuou vinculado a ela. Até que ele aceita que não importa realmente se ele está finalmente feliz."

O sorriso no rosto dela me surpreendeu. Ela estava me olhando como...como se eu fosse um completo idiota. Ninguém jamais me deu esse olhar antes.

"Eu acho que você perdeu o ponto," ela disse finalmente. "Meursault era infeliz porque ele nunca assumiu responsabilidade por sua vida. Ele apenas vegetou através dela, aceitando o que ele pensou que o destino estava jogando nele. Ele estava finalmente feliz quando verdadeiramente aceitou que não havia nada mais que a vida –sem Deus, nem céu, e sem destino. Ele percebeu que temos apenas uma vida e que é a soma das nossas escolhas que compõem o resultado, não o que é jogado para nós."

Eu não poderia ajudá-la. Olhei fixamente para ela. Que se mexeu inconfortável. "O que? Será que isso não faz nenhum sentido?"

"Não, isso faz muito sentido. Eu só estou surpreso por sua perspicácia," eu respondi honestamente. Eu quase reconsiderei matar ela. O mundo podia usar uma mente como a dela.

"Você pensa que eu sou apenas uma garota idiota?" ela perguntou defensivamente.

"Não," sorri. "Foi difícil de não perceber a pilha de livros em seus braços. Eu estou espantado – ninguém nunca fez eu me sentir como um idiota antes."

"Desculpe," ela murmurou. "Eu tenho a tendência de falar antes de pensar algumas vezes."

"Não se desculpe," eu disse, destacando o marcador de milhas, eu usei como um marco à frente. "Foi refrescante. E aqui estamos nós."

Eu puxei o carro para o lado da rodovia, e eu a vi tensa, olhando para a escura rodovia e para as árvores dos dois lados.

"É isso?" ela perguntou. Mais medo.

"Não, fica apenas depois das árvores." Eu pus pra fora meu melhor truque, olhando pra ela através dos meus cílios. "Você confia em mim, não é?"

Ela concordou. Eu sorri e pulei pra fora do carro, encontrando ela no lado do passageiro. Nossa conversa tinha me distraído, mas minha impaciência retornou agora, permitindo que o veneno fluísse.

Levei ela através das árvores. Como prometido, a clareira era apenas do outro lado, um pequeno círculo de árvores como um muro contra o resto do mundo. Ela caminhou para o centro e eu a segui lentamente, deixando que seu cheiro viesse como ondas contra mim.

"Wow," Bella murmurou. "Isso é realmente lindo." Ela inclinou a cabeça pra trás para olhar as estrelas, expondo seu longo, e macio pescoço. Eu assisti o pulso em sua jugular famimto.

Bella abaixou a cabeça, olhando em volta. "Quantas vezes você vem aqui?"

"A cada semana ou algo assim," eu respondi, me movendo lentamente mais perto. "Sempre que eu preciso ficar longe."

Seus olhos focaram em meu rosto de novo. Profundos, intensos olhos. "Como você achou isso?"

Eu dei de ombros, agora estando a apenas um pé de distancia dela. "Eu caminho bastante nos finais de semana, Eu acabei tropeçando aqui um dia."

"Hmm." Ela sentou no chão, um pouco desajeitada, e então se colocou a olhar as estrelas novamente.

Olhei para ela, me perguntando porque não estava me alimentando ainda. Ela estava aqui, sozinha, longe de testemunhas. Se punho ficou exposto, o pulso batendo quase imperceptível em suas veias – escuras sob sua translúcida pele. Eu podia beber lentamente dela, deixando o rico líquido escorrer por minha língua..

Mas ao invés de atacar, me sentei no chão ao lado dela. Algo sobre essa garota faz dela tão intrigante. Meu interesse, minha curiosidade – algumas respostas humana, eu pensei com desdém – colocava minha sede de lado no momento. Mas não para sempre. Não haveria danos em desfrutar dela quando ela estivesse absolutamente pronta.

"Você tem algum irmão, Edward?" ela perguntou, se virando para me olhar melhor.

"Não." Uma pergunta fácil. "Você tem?

"Não," ela suspirou. "Meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha dois anos, então não tempo pra eles. E meu pai nunca se casou de novo e minha mãe não quis mais filhos quando ela se casou novamente. Ela sempre foi mais a criança do que a mãe de qualquer maneira. Eu sempre desejei ter um irmão mais velho, alguém.. alguém que cuidasse de mim."

"Seu pai não cuida de você?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, lançando mais ondas de seu cheiro contra mim. "Ele tenta, mas no tempo em que eu me mudei para morar com ele, eu podia cuidar de mim mesma. Além disso, ele não podia cozinhar tudo."Eu ri, como esperado. "Isso é lamentável."

"É quase mais fácil agora," ela disse. "Com apenas eu para me preocupar."

Isso me fez lembrar de algo que ela tinha tido anteriormente. "Porque você fica em Washington, então, se você odeio o úmido?"

"Mais barato," ela suspirou. "E minha amiga Angela queria uma colega de quarto, então pareceu tão bom quanto qualquer outra opção."

Nós ficamos em silêncio. Ela fecho os olhos, e eu me perguntei o que ela estava pensando, e porque a mente dela não tinha respostas para mim. De certa forma, porém, foi mais fácil estar com outra pessoa e não ouvir a conversa em sua mente

Eu estudei seu rosto, como seus olhos continuavam fechados. Uma menina muito atraente, eu supunha. Um pouco pálida, mas sua pele tinha essa translucidez maravilhosa que fazia seu sangue, muito mais aparente. Fazia um longo tempo desde que eu realmente olhei um humano dessa maneira. Eles eram tão delicados, como porcelana. Meu olhos percorreram sues cílios caídos contra sua bochechas, …eu me vi chegando a traçar seus lábios, curioso para saber como seria senti-los.

Seus olhos abriram, olhando famintos para mim – mais definitivamente não como o tipo de fome que eu sentia. Eu não puxei minha mão longe imediatamente, intrigado com a suavidade de um travesseiro. Como seria sentir seu beijo? Como seria sentir seus lábios quentes e macios contra os meus?

Eu ouvi ela puxando o ar quando eu me inclinei para ela, quase dava para provar a doçura tentadora. Com muito cuidado, eu coloquei meus lábios contra os dela.

Eu esperava a suavidades, o calor. Eu sabia que estava perto para que o veneno fluísse livremente. Mas eu não esperava que ela fosse reagir como um pavio para a chama, jogando seus braços envolta do meu pescoço e pressionando seu corpo mais perto. Eu não esperava a descarga de eletricidade que passava pelo meu corpo.

Por um momento, eu estava atordoado pelo inebriante cheiro de seu sangue envolta de mim, por sentir seu pulso de suas mãos e a rápida batida de seu coração. Eu podia morder seu lábio agora e a doce ambrósia iria fluir em minha boca.

Eu estava totalmente preparado para fazer justamente isso quando sua boca abriu na minha e eu senti o calor úmido de sua língua contra meus lábios. Foi excelente. Dois desejos lutavam dentro de mim como eu deixar sua língua entrar em minha boca – o desejo de provar, e o desejo de tocar. Eu não sabia porque essa garota queria me beijar desta maneira, mas não estava se libertando...sem distrações, apenas sentindo seu quente pequeno corpo contra o meu...

_Aproveite!_ Algum instinto dormente gritou. _O sangue dela ainda estará lá depois... faz tanto tempo – aproveite!_

Eu gemi e dei mais credito a esse instinto. Nossas línguas estavam confusas; o gosta dela era como estar no céu. Eu a puxei lentamente para meu colo, sentindo o choque do seu calor contra meu pênis enquanto ela colocava suas pernas abertas ao redor da minha cintura. Evidentemente, ela gostou também; seu gemido vibrou em meus lábios.

Gostaria de saber, como meu corpo se mudou para o piloto automático – meus lábios explorando a frágil linha de seu maxilar, minha mão sob sua blusa em seu quadril – se eu realmente pudesse fazer sem matá-la. Eu me importava mesmo?

Eu realmente não poderia parar agora. Eu já estava duro... ereções de vampiros são o inferno de mais difícil de se livrar do que as dos humanos, afinal de contas, eu sabia que ela me deixaria fazer qualquer coisa que eu queira com ela. Sua excitação inundou o ar, quase tão delicioso quanto seu sangue. Sim, de bom grado ela me deixaria tocá-la do jeito que eu goste. Eu tinha que tentar, tinha que sentir a sensação de uma buceta apertada em volta de mim. Fazia realmente muito tempo.

Decisão tomada, eu levantei a blusa dela. Ela levantou os braços e me permitiu retirar e lançar sua blusa na grama. Imediatamente, eu a puxei de volta para mim e desabotoei seu sutiã. Ele foi embora rapidamente.

Sua respiração pesada ecoou em meus ouvidos quando eu toquei seus seios nus. Oh, tão suaves. Meu gemido deve ter soado estranhamente desesperado para seus ouvidos, mas ela era como o céu comparado com algumas vampiras com quem eu estive – seus pensamentos sempre de preocupação sobre o tamanho ou em qualquer outro lugar. Eu não podia nem imaginar os pensamentos na cabeça de Bella...não quando ela se contorcia e gemia em meus braços. Mmm, eu gostava do jeito como seu corpo enchia minhas mãos.

Consumido, eu abaixei minha cabeça para provar seus rosados mamilos. Seu grito em resposta combinado com os gosto em minha língua – era doce como néctar. Os quadris dela levantaram contra os meus em um apelo silencioso. Um rosnado arrancou da minha garganta, quando eu imaginei essa ação sem nossas roupas... me pênis enterrado dentro de seu calor úmido, seus seios saltando enquanto ela me rodeava. Sim, eu precisava disso.

"Edward," ela ofegou suas mãos em meus cabelos. Meu nome soou delicioso em seus lábios e eu apreciei o olhar vidrado em seus olhos. Essa inocente criatura de repente parecia tão lasciva, tão desinibida. Despertar seu lado mais escuro me excitou. Doce, inocência corrompida.

"Mais," ela respirou fundo, mexendo na barra da minha camiseta. Eu mesmo me levantei e retirei ela, suas mãos caíram imediatamente para minha pele, como o metal de um ímã. Suas quentes e úmidas palmas das mãos foram como choques elétricos para meu corpo. Foi quase o suficiente para que meu coração de pedra voltasse a bater... eu já sentia como se o sangue pulsasse em minhas veias. Esse sentimento era de pura alegria.

Seus lábios deixaram minha boca e se agarraram em meu pescoço, raspando com os dentes, chupando forte. Eu sorri para mim mesmo enquanto gemia. Ela daria uma ótima vampira. Mas eu gostava dela humana, pensei enquanto minhas, mãos percorriam sua pele macia. Ela era como um travesseiro em meus braços, tão flexível.

Seus braços em volta de meu pescoço enquanto ela continuava seu trabalho no meu pescoço, pressionando seus seios deliciosamente contra mim. Cheguei ao redor de seu corpo, na bunda dela, levando nossos corpos ainda mais perto.

"Mais," ela disse para o segundo tempo. "Por favor, mais."

Eu estava certamente pronto para mais. Deitei-a na grama – ela ficou pra trás como uma boneca de pano – e eu tirei seus tênis e meias impaciente. Eles eram obstáculos não desejados. Em seguida seus jeans – tecido grosso que só serve para esconder a pele. O que é uma atrocidade. O botão estourado, o zíper para baixo, e seus jeans também estavam na grama.

O cheiro almiscarado de sua excitação ficou mais forte agora, agradando meus sentidos. A ânsia de prová-la me oprimindo; eu abaixei minha cabeça entre as pernas dela e respirei profundamente.

Um pequeno choramingo escapou de sua garganta e ela se contorceu. Eu não olhei para ver porquê, mas puxei o delicado tecido de algodão da sua calcinha para baixo, ao longo de suas pernas e rocei os dedos em suas coxas lisas. Sem pensamento, eu enterrei meu nariz entre suas suaves ondas e provei a doçura entre suas dobras.

Ela era a mais doce ambrósia, muito deliciosa para qualquer mero mortal suportar. Graças a Deus que era sobrenatural. Será que seu sangue ao menos importa se seu sexo tem o gosto tão bom? Eu estava hipnotizado, entre seu gosto e os sons de lamento que ela fez quando eu trabalhei nela com minha língua. Ela soava como uma pequena gata – uma gata que não tinha a menor chance.

"Edward," ela gemeu quando eu circulei se clitóris como minha língua. Isso enviou um arrepio pela minha espinha, em linha reta até meu pênis. Eu sofria para estar dentro dela. Subindo minha mão até tocá-la, senti suas dobras molhadas sob meus dedos, sua pele sedosa que seria tão dolorosamente agradável ao meu redor. Eu gemi contra ela, e ela respondeu com outro gemido.

Eu estalei rápido minha língua contra ela e comecei a mover gentilmente meus dedos. Eu queria fazer seu ápice chegar antes de tê-la, queria assistir ela desmoronando só pra mim, em toda sua gloria inocente.

"E-Eward – oh!" seus espasmos aumentaram, e eu senti sua pequena mão em punho no meu cabelo. Suas unhas arranhando meu couro cabeludo, me agradando mas que qualquer coisa. Eu curvei meus dedos para cima, dentro dela, tentando puxá-la para a borda. Seus quadris sacudiram em resposta e eu vi sua mão livre agarrar a grama perto dela. Seu pobre coração soava como um beija-flor preso em seu peito. Um rugido se soltou com esse pensamento, e eu me perguntei se isso a assustaria, mas foi nesse momento, com um grito, que seus músculos apertaram com uma força surpreendente meus dedos.

Eu a assisti com cuidado, admirando a forma como sua pele corava pelo calor, o gracioso arco de suas costas, seu lindo pescoço ficando exposto quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás, sua boca aberta em um gemido. Era uma vista deslumbrante.

Eu não parei de lamber ela, saboreando o gosto, até que seus espasmos diminuíram para apenas um tremor. Seus olhos estavam fechados quando eu me pus longe dela, e seus peito arfava com sua respiração. Ela era realmente uma pequena criatura adorável, com a pele clara e macia, era como uma boneca de porcelana. Eu queria levá-la para casa e colocá-la em exposição, apenas para meus verem.

Mas esses eram pensamentos ridículos de um homem insatisfeito. Ela era apenas uma garota, não diferente de todas as outras.

Seus olhos abriram, e ela corou por me encontrar a assistindo. Estendi a mão para seu rosto quente, sentindo o sangue sob sua pele. Mas seus olhos me pegaram. Eles eram como pequenos universos, profundos e infinitos, e muito sábios para alguém tão jovem. Isso era muito. Eu senti como se ela pudesse ver através de mim. Para quebrar essa conexão, tomei seus lábios de novo, e ela respondeu prontamente, suas pequenas mãos segurando meus ombros com força.

Eu fui um pouco para trás com um suspiro, suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costas, senti seu caminho para baixo. Eu rosnei em surpresa e pressionei contra ela, meu pênis alinhado contra seu sexo. Ela ofegou alto.

"Você quer isso?" Eu perguntei. Eu não tinha certeza porque – importava o que ela queria? Mas eu não queria ser como os homens que eu usei para matar, homens que caçavam jovens garotas e as usavam sem nem mesmo oferecer a mercê da morte. Ela teria que querer.

"Sim," ela respirou, me pegando com aqueles olhos de novo. Ela me agarrou em suas garras enquanto eu me colocava dentro dela – com cuidado; eu queria que isso desse certo. Seu calor me envolveu, dolorosamente apertada, tão suave...eu gemi em seu ombro e empurrei tudo pra dentro.

Ela gemeu, e de repente o cheiro de sangue fresco assaltou meu nariz. Eu congelei em choque, lutando contra a queimação em minha garganta. Isso foi tão estúpido. Eu queria apenas provar ela agora. Eu poderia ter sexo em qualquer lugar. Mas sangue tão doce, tão inebriante...oh, isso era um prazer raro.

Olhei para cima, quase pronto pra atacar quando eu vi uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Isso me atingiu, duro; ela devia estar sentindo dor. Bella devia ser virgem. Claro que ela era; ela foi tão doce, tão inocente. E eu tinha feito ela sangrar.

Eu não disse que estava arrependido – estava um pouco mais para remorso, a pouco humano demais. Mas eu tentei não me mover ou respirar, tentei não perder meu tênue controle.

"Você está bem?" Eu finalmente perguntei em um sussurro.

"Sim," ela respirou, segurando meus braços. "Não pare."

Eu lutava para me mover lentamente, estremecendo quando eu me retirei de seu calor e empurrei para dentro novamente. Eu nunca senti nada assim antes. Sem seus pensamentos ecoando em minha cabeça, eu poderia me focar somente na sensação, e as sensações eram brilhantes. Ela era tão quente, eu sentia como se ela estivesse em chamas. Eu seu corpo era tão incrivelmente receptivo. Eu queria ficar dentro dela, cercado com sua pele macia, para sempre, com seu pequeno corpo disparando eletricidade contra mim como um gerador humano.

"Edward..." Esse suspiro foi de prazer. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, e eu me perguntei se eu poderia fazer de seu gemido meu nome, fazê-la gritar isso. Eu aumentei meu ritmo ligeiramente e a eletricidade duplicou, triplicou...um infinito, e incessante prazer, mais um pouco e eu não poderia agüentar. E ela...ela respondeu instantaneamente, gemendo e arqueando as costas fazendo seus seios macios pressionarem meu peito.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer para manter o controle, era rasgar a grama debaixo dos meus dedos, cavando a terra úmida. Eu queria tanto deixar acontecer e ir rápido dentro dela, para sentir a gratificante fricção entre minha pele gelada e sua pele queimando no auge. Mas eu queria sentir suas reações, também, seus músculos vibrando em torno de mim e suas pequenas mãos segurando minhas costas. Tentadora pequena coisa... eu queria ter ela de novo e de novo até que sua inocência fosse completamente corrompida... e eu podia, não podia? Se eu conseguisse ter meu prazer e deixá-la intacta, eu **poderia** tê-la de novo...

"Edward!" ela gemeu, e eu vi seus olhos fixados em mim, observando cada movimento meu. Eu me encontrei cativado por sua face corada e seus lábios entreabertos que deixava sair pequenos jatos de ar, como ela estava ofegante.

"Mais," ela confessou, cavando seus unhas e empurrando seus quadris contra os meus. "Por favor, forte."

Como eu poderia resistir a um pedido com esse? Se ela pudesse agüentar mais força, eu ficaria mais do que feliz em cumprir. Eu me movi mais rápido, um pouco mais vigoroso do que antes. Jogando a cabeça para trás, ela gritou lascivamente, e eu resmunguei com a visão de sua garganta exposta, a batida de sua pulsação quase imperceptível sob sua pele. Minha boca salivou, mas isso era nada comparado ao seu **calor** envolta de mim, causando prazer.

Os pequenos gritos vindo de sua boca ficaram mais altos com cada pressão até que ela ficou tensa, suas coxas apertando em volta do meu quadril, as mãos segurando meus braços, e suas paredes internas apertando meu pênis. Seus espasmos foram como choques elétricos com a força de seu clímax, sua boca aberta em um grito que formava meu nome – mas eu quase não notei. Eu estava perdido no prazer que quebrou como ondas contra mim, no meu próprio orgasmo – o melhor que eu tive em minha vida muito longa.

Mantive minha mente sã para rolar para fora dela, para não esmagá-la, e cai sobre minhas costas ao lado dela. Uma rápida olhada me mostrou que seus olhos estavam fechados e ela prendeu a respiração.

Agora seria a hora para morde-la; ele não teria tempo para perceber o que estava acontecendo antes que tudo acabasse. Mas eu estava um pouco acostumado com seu cheiro, o que deixou minha cabeça clara o suficiente para perceber que ela poderia oferecer mais que uma refeição. Sexo nunca foi tão bom quanto foi com Bella, e eu não queria perder isso. Talvez tenha sido sua humanidade que tornou isso tão bom, ou talvez o silêncio de sua mente, mas seja qual for o caso, percebi que eu devia deixá-la viva até descobrir ao certo.

Eu ouvi ela se movendo, procurando suas roupas perdidas, e eu tomei minha decisão. Eu tinha que tê-la de novo.

Meus olhos abriram, e eu assisti ela colocando sua calcinha antes de começar a colocar minhas próprias roupas. Ela manteve seus olhos longe de mim, e eu desejei poder ouvir seus pensamentos; se eu fosse vê-la de novo, eu precisava tranqüilizá-la de alguma forma.

"Você esta pronta para ir?" Eu perguntei quando estávamos vertidos. Ela finalmente olhou para mim e concordou, mordendo seus lábios. Eu coloquei minha mão em suas costas e a guiei através das arvores, pra meu carro, ajudando ela no banco do passageiro antes de correr para trás do volante.

Na escuridão do veiculo, ela pareceu relaxar infinitamente. Fiquei de olho nela, assistindo como ela torcia seus dedos em seu colo enquanto olhava para frente.

"Eu não sabia que você era virgem," eu disse. Seu rosto corou. "Eu machuquei você?"

"Não," ela finalmente respondeu, olhando para mim. "Quero dizer, não mais do que era inevitável."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sem saber o que dizer em seguida. Essa era uma situação que eu nunca estive antes.

No final, eu optei ficar em silêncio enquanto dirigia de volta para o dormitório dela. Foi estranho, mas eu não queria dizer nada que lhe daria a ideia errada – o que era ridículo, me dei conta, já que durante a noite toda eu não tinha feito nada além de lhe dar a ideia errada...mas eu não queria que ficássemos **muito** unidos. Seria apenas cruel.

Uma vez que eu parei na frente do prédio dela, ela imediatamente começou a se atrapalhar para soltar o sinto de segurança. Ela já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando eu finalmente decidi o que dizer.

"Eu posso te ver novamente?"

Sua cabeça se virou para mim e seus olhos claramente refletiam sua surpresa – mas também havia felicidade, o que me deu certeza que ela voltaria pra mim de bom grado.

"Sim. Eu – Eu estou no quarto 36," ela disse, mordendo o lábio novamente. "Venha me encontrar, se você quiser."

Eu sorri para mim mesmo enquanto assistia ela fazer seu caminho para o prédio, tropeçando no tapete de entrada. Eu iria definitivamente aceitar sua oferta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Assim que fiquei livre da presença inebriante de Bella, eu percebi que tinha feito algo incrivelmente estúpido.

Como eu pude deixar uma pequena humana ter tanto **poder** sobre mim? E que vantagens ela pode ter que fez todos os meus instintos naturais ficarem de cabeça para baixo? O sangue dela – doce, perfumado, certamente delicioso – deveria ter sido o suficiente para apagar todos os outros pensamentos da minha mente. E, no entanto, algo sobre ela se ligou em mim.

Era sua humanidade, o calor tão bom que eu senti na pele? Isso era substituível. Havia uma abundância de garotas humanas por aí. Então porque nenhuma delas me atraiu o suficiente para ir por esse caminho antes? Talvez, fora a mente dela que me atraiu. Ou a falta dela. Ela pareceu verdadeira, inteligente, diferente das outras – mas eu realmente não tinha como saber ao certo, já que eu não podia ouvir sua mente. De fato, ela poderia ser como todo o resto. Mas o silêncio **era** agradável. E se foi o silencio a razão de eu ter conseguido desfrutar dela, não tinha porque complicar procurando explicações.

Eu não podia deixar que ela se aproximasse **demais.** Certamente ela já havia notado que tinha algo errado em mim. Pessoas normais não tinham olhos pretos e pele gelada e dura. Mesmo se ela não tenha se importado no momento, seria demais esperar que ela não tenha percebido todas as coisas. Se ela começar a falar, e chegar nos Volturi, eu ficaria ainda mais morto do que já era.

Estacionei na minha vaga fora do meu prédio assim que o dia começou a amanhecer no horizonte. Seria um raro dia ensolarado em Washington, e eu teria que passar por ele dentro de casa.

Meu apartamento parecia irritantemente vazio para mim quando fui para dentro. Que ridículo. Eu passei a noite com uma humana e eu estava... o que, solitário? Absurdo. Tirei esse sentimento para fora e fui para o banho. Eu ainda podia sentir seu cheiro em mim, e isso era distração. Eu precisava da minha cabeça completamente clara. Joguei minhas roupas no cesto ao longo do caminho, e entrei no chuveiro colocando a água para aquecer no máximo.

Obviamente, eu precisava decidir minhas ações sobre Bella. Eu **poderia** simplesmente ir embora e nunca mais vê-la novamente. Essa seria a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer. Sair de sua vida e deixá-la sem saber o que aconteceu. Mas meu corpo se revoltou contra essa ideia – minha garganta queimando pelo sangue eu nunca provei, e outras partes doíam pelo prazer que eu só havia encontrado nela.

Então eu gostaria de vê-la novamente. Mas com qual finalidade eu iria procurá-la? Eu podia correr o risco e me alimentar dela, esperando que eu fosse achar outra fonte de prazer sexual... ou eu poderia experimentar antes. Eu sorri para mim mesmo enquanto me ensaboava. Claro, porque eu não poderia ter as duas coisas? Sobre o que foi todo o debate interno?

Essa noite eu iria sair e procurar uma outra garota como Bella para um teste. Se for agradável, então eu poderei finalmente ceder ao rico e doce sangue de Bella. E se não... bem, eu pelo menos acharia alguém para me alimentar essa noite, e então eu usaria o charme para meu caminho para a vida de Bella, e tê-la novamente.

* * *

Voltar ao campus da escola onde eu poderia correr para Bella parecia uma má ideia, então eu fui para as proximidades de Seattle. Esperei horas até mais tarde da noite, quando as mulheres jovens estariam fora em bares e em clubes – alvos fáceis, mas eu não estava procurando por um desafio essa noite.

Eu percorria as ruas ao redor do Pioneer Square Park, onde várias boates era localizadas. Os sons da batida da música e altos pensamentos embriagados foram quase mais do que eu poderia suportar, mas eu me concentrei no perfume, em busca de algo saboroso. Eu era exigente com a comida. Após quase 88 anos, não era qualquer sangue que me satisfazia.

Foi uma ou duas horas antes que as pessoas começaram a sair para o lado de fora das boates, e mais cedo ou mais tarde viria alguma coisa apetitosa junto. Eu me inclinei para trás nas sombras, vendo-os passar, esperando por um doce aroma que agradasse meu nariz.

A primeira que foi remotamente tentadora em sabor era uma loira de pernas bonitas, mas seus pensamentos eram tão detestáveis e estúpidos que eu passei direto. Mas então a candidata perfeita veio na forma de uma morena alta. Seu cabelo escuro caia em ondas pelas costas, e seu vestido vermelho agarrado em seu corpo, exibindo seu quadril e seios fartos. Sim, ela seria satisfatória.

Eu dei um passo para entrar na luz e chamar sua atenção, piscando e mostrando um sorriso cauteloso. A garota corou mas mudou seu caminho e veio em minha direção.

_Sério? Ele está olhando para mim? Deus, ele é lindo._

Sua voz mental não era tão ruim. Eu provavelmente poderia ignorar. Ela chegou ao meu lado, sorrindo timidamente.

"Oi," ela disse, "Eu sou Andrea."

"Edward," eu respondi tão agradavelmente quanto podia, já entediado com o processo de cortejá-la. "O que você está fazendo sozinha?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Procurando por alguma companhia." _Procurando por alguém como você._ " E você?"

"O mesmo."

Ela se aproximou mais. "Talvez nós possamos ajudar um ao outro."

Pronto para colocar um fim no flerte – que estava deixando um gosto ruim na minha boca – eu a puxei para o beco que eu estava próximo. Eu não encontrei nenhuma resistência. Na verdade ela se pressionou em mim e esmagou seus lábios nos meus. O cheiro de sangue e álcool me assaltou, mas depois do sangue de Bella, era fácil de lidar. Eu caminhei com ela ao meu redor, e a pressionei na parede de tijolos. Ela gemeu.

_Deus, ele é bom._

Minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo em busca de gratificação. Ela era suave e quente, com certeza, mas algo não estava certo...ela não se encaixava nas minhas mãos como eu queria.

_Eu espero que o que dizem sobre mãos grandes seja verdade._

Bem, isso foi irritante. Talvez os pensamentos iriam param quando eu estivesse fodendo ela. Rosnando, eu empurrei seu vestido para cima.

_Merda, que calcinha eu estou usando? Oh, certo, aquela preta. Perfeito. Talvez eu possa conseguir uma longa noite fora daqui…se eu apenas pudesse fazer ele me levar para sua casa..._

Maldição. Eu não poderia mesmo ficar duro com esses pensamentos. Frustrado, eu decidi que era hora de acabar com isso. Eu movi meus lábios para o pescoço dela.

_Espero que ele não deixe uma marca._

Eu abri minha boca para morder, deixando o cheiro de sua jugular vir contra mim. O veneno fluiu livremente, pressionei meus dentes em sua pele...

E o rosto de Bella passou diante dos meus olhos, não como eu me lembrava, mas sem vida e congelado em horror.

Chocado, eu saltei pra longe da garota.

"Qual é o seu problema?" ela perguntou, ofendida.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não sei," eu disse antes de me virar e ir embora. Ela me chamou, mas eu a ignorei.

Assim, minha primeira tentativa não teve êxito. Talvez novas tentativas renderiam melhores resultados, mas eu tinha minhas duvidas. Os pensamentos da garota não tinham sido tão desagradáveis como geralmente eu estava acostumado, mas eles ainda eram perturbadores. Mas talvez, depois de tudo, eu precisasse de Bella.

Mas o que realmente me incomodou foi a visão que eu tive do seu rosto assim que eu tinha tentado me alimentar. Ou melhor, devo dizer que eu fiquei incomodado pelo fato de que a imagem me incomodou, muito – o suficiente para que eu tivesse parado quando eu estava totalmente pronto para me alimentar. Nada deveria ter sido capaz de me parar naquele momento.

Eventualmente tudo não tenha passado de uma anomalia. Eu teria que tentar de novo. Talvez eu deva manter o sexo e a alimentação separada, para evitar mais problemas.

A noite ainda era uma criança. Eu encontrei uma boate diferente e vários cheiros ao redor. Algo atraente chegou até mim, mas era masculino – não é tão divertido, mas me deixa satisfeito, e isso era vital agora. Uma vez que eu matasse minha sede, eu poderia me ocupar de outro objetivo.

O jovem homem – parecia ter apenas vinte e um – tropeçou, e eu o puxei para o beco escuro ao lado do edifício, assim como eu fiz com a primeira. Mas eu prefiro não olhar para os homens quando eu mordo, poupando-me do embaraço, então eu o mantive diante de mim enquanto o arrastava para as sombras, minha mão apertada sobre sua boca para impedi-lo de gritar, e me inclinei em seu pescoço.

Mas uma vez, a imagem passou diante dos meus olhos. Eu estava temendo isso, mas realmente não esperando, isso me chocou. Porém a visão estava mais nítida dessa vez, e agora eu vi que Bella havia sido claramente morta por mim, óbvio, desde o corte profundo em sua garganta, e o sangue escorria por seu pescoço em contraste com sua pele branca.

A visão fez minha garganta queimar, e isso deveria ter sido tudo o que faria parar ser uma impossibilidade. E, no entanto, algum outro instinto me fez soltar o rapaz. O senso de auto preservação me mandou correr, fora de vista antes que meu candidato a vítima tivesse um vislumbre de mim.

Eu fui para os telhados. Alguma coisa estava muito errada – e eu estava ficando com uma sede insuportável. Talvez eu precisasse me livrar do problema – me livrar de Bella. Mas uma parte substancial de mim recuou com essa ideia, dadas as minhas falhas de hoje. Se eu consumisse seu sangue, seria certamente satisfatório, o mais satisfatório de qualquer um que eu já provei...mas então eu nunca a teria novamente. Sangue eu podia achar em qualquer lugar, ou era assim que eu pensava, mas alívio sexual era outra questão.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada que tivesse me deixado divido sobre qualquer coisa em minha existência. Desejos nunca foram conflituosos para mim antes...provavelmente porque, na verdade, havia apenas um. Até agora.

Eu tinha que tomar uma decisão, logo.

* * *

Fazia vários longos dias desde a minha tentativa de caça, e minha sede incomodava. Eu encontrei-me fora do dormitório de Bella logo após o por do sol, contemplando a entrada principal. Os estudantes eram escassos no momento – a maioria estava fora por ser sexta- feira, celebrando o final de semana. Eu esperava que Bella não estivesse entre eles.

Eventualmente, eu deixei meu esconderijo escuro e atravessei a porta destrancada para o dormitório. Subi pelas escadas, para o quarto que Bella tinha falado que era o dela. Ouvindo de fora, eu não podia ouvir pensamentos dentro, mas eu podia ouvir um solido batimento cardíaco e uma respiração suave. Bom, então. Ela estava sozinha.

Dei um passo à frente e bati na porta levemente. Ouvi um tumulto dentro, um som de surpresa seguido de um baque como um livro batendo no chão. Rindo, eu escutei ela pegá-lo, se apressando para a porta, e mexendo com a fechadura. Finalmente, a porta se abriu, e seu adorável, rosto corado apareceu.

O cheiro dela me atingiu como um tijolo, fazendo minha garganta ficar em chamas, e eu considerei novamente se eu deveria apenas levá-la agora; eu ainda tinha que chegar a qualquer tipo de conclusão, e eu estava com uma sede dos infernos. Isso poderia acontecer das mais diversas formas.

Os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados de surpresa. "Edward. Oi."

Eu sorri para sua confusa expressão. "É uma hora ruim?"

"Não." Ela corou de novo, e ela era uma pequena torturadora. "Entre."

Eu a segui para dentro do quarto minúsculo, ela estava em seu moletom e camiseta. Claramente ela não tinha planos para esta noite. O quarto era escassamente decorado. A cama de Bella era coberta por uma simples colcha azul, e sua metade do quarto era de longe o mais vazio. As coisas de sua colega de quarto eram decididamente mais femininas e impregnadas de um perfume caseiro – mas nada poderia mascarar o cheiro inconfundível de Bella dentro desse quarto.

"Você não estava esperando me ver de novo, estava?" Eu perguntei, sentando em sua cadeira vazia. Uma olhada em seu trabalho me mostrou que ela estava ocupada com lição de casa.

Suas bochechas coradas, olhos baixos. "Não, eu não estava."

"Você pensou que eu usei você?" Eu supus. Ela não estaria exatamente errada se pensou.

Bella deu de ombros desconfortável. Os dedos dos pés descalços enrolando no tapete. "Eu não sabia o que pensar. Isso tudo aconteceu tão rápido, e então eu não te vi de novo...Eu não poderia te culpar se você não queria me ver novamente."

Eu fiz uma careta, incapaz de seguir sua linha de pensamento. "O que faz você dizer isso?"

Seus olhos dispararam para os meus em descrença. "Bem, olhe para mim. Eu não sou nada especial. E você é obviamente muito... experiente. Eu não pude imaginar porque você iria **querer** me ver novamente."

Então ela pensou que era comum. Se apenas soubesse o quanto errada estava. "O prazer de sua companhia não é motivo suficiente? Além disso, honestamente, eu não sou tão experiente."

"Não? Você parecia saber o que estava fazendo," ela acusou. Eu ri de seus olhos estreitados.

"Assim como você. Não parece ser um indicador muito bom, não é?"

Ela olhou para longe desconfortável. "Então o que te traz aqui?"

Eu quase ri de novo por ela ser tão absurda. "Eu vim ver você. A menos que você estiver ocupada, é claro. Eu poderia ter ligado primeiro, mas você evidentemente não confiou em mim para dar seu número."

"Oh. Não, eu não tenho um telefone." Ela me olhou envergonhada. "Eu não posso pagar por um celular, ou carregar a linha da universidade. Angela me empresta o dela agora e então eu ligo para o meu pai, então consigo me virar muito bem sem."

"Eu vejo." Eu podia ver sua auto-suficiência também, e essa independência iria colocá-la em problemas. "Você não respondeu à minha outra pergunta. Está ocupada demais para mim esta noite?"

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Não, eu não estou ocupada. O que você quer fazer?"

Eu sorri com o tanto de charme que consegui. "Eu só quero passar um tempo com você."

De novo, ela corou. Isso era um tormento infernal quando eu estava com essa sede. "Podemos ficar aqui, se você quiser. Minha colega de quarto saiu pelo final de semana, para visitar seu namorado."

"Por mim esta tudo bem."

Um momento constrangedor de silêncio seguiu. Eu desejei de novo poder ouvir seus pensamentos, mas me lembrei, que sua mente silenciosa provou ser um beneficio na primeira vez.

"Então," eu finalmente disse, "o que você estava fazendo antes de eu chegar?"

"Álgebra," ela disse com uma careta. "Eu não sou muito boa em matemática; tenho que trabalhar mais duro do que eu gostaria. Eu queria ter conseguido passar no exame de cálculo – então eu não precisaria de um credito em matemática – mas eu sou pior em cálculo do que álgebra."

"Eu posso te ajudar com isso, se você quiser," eu ofereci. Álgebra era lamentavelmente fácil, e isso me daria uma desculpa para vê-la regularmente. Meu comportamento era como o de um garoto – mas meus motivos eram tudo menos puros.

"Eu provavelmente vou precisar de você para isso, mas não essa noite. Minha cabeça esta a ponto de estourar, entre isso e minha explicação de poesia. Eu preciso de um tempo. Você veio na hora certa."

"Fico feliz em ser útil," eu disse. "O que você faz para se divertir então?"

Ela levou um momento para responder. "Nada, realmente. Eu costumava ler, mas agora eu quase não tenho tempo para ler para classe, muito menos para divertir a mente."

"Então, seu trabalho ocupa muito tempo?"

"Bem, ocupava," ela disse tristemente. "Eu fui despedida ontem. Acontece que as pessoas acham péssimo garçonetes desajeitadas."

"Sinto muito," eu disse, forjando uma expressão simpática. "Soa que você teve uma semana muito difícil."

Ela encolheu os ombros, me dando um olhar tímido por debaixo dos cílios que despertou algo em mim. "Ela começou bem o suficiente."

Essa foi toda a confirmação que eu precisava. Ela **havia** gostado. Eu estava quase certo disso naquele dia, mas o silêncio dela depois me fez questionar sobre seus sentimentos. "Você não se arrependeu então?" Eu verifiquei.

"Não," ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu teria feito se eu pensasse que iria me arrepender."

Ela me surpreendeu. Arrependimento parecia ir de mãos dadas com uma só noite, pela minha experiência, que foi o que ela achava que era, evidentemente. "Você pensou que eu tinha te usado, mas nunca se arrependeu?"

Bella corou intensamente agora, e ela se curvou defensivamente em uma pequena bola em sua cama, puxando os joelhos ao peito. "O jeito que me sinto quando eu estou com você é diferente de tudo que já senti. É como... é como se eu tivesse que fazer o máximo a cada secundo. Há essa sensação de urgência, como se você fosse desparecer a qualquer momento. E. eu quero você. Eu nunca quis ninguém desse jeito antes."

Ela desviou o olhar envergonhada, e eu me encontrei atraído por suas palavras, me aproximei. Que ela sentia uma forte atração tal que ela se entregara para mim, mesmo ela sabendo que poderia nunca me ver novamente... foi surpreendente. Era estranho ela manter de mim algo semelhante ao que ela havia descrito? Esta coisa entre nós era realmente algo tão humano?

Meus pés se moveram por vontade própria até que eu estava na cama próximo a ela, sentindo o calor do corpo dela como se fosse uma chama viva. Estendi minha mão para tocar sua pele, fazendo seu rosto corar. Seus olhos tremeluziram para os meus e ela molhou os lábios secos com a língua. O fogo da luxúria disparou através de mim, e eu me perguntei o que sobre ela despertou-me para onde os outros não podiam.

"Eu não consigo me controlar com você," ela sussurrou. "Isso me assusta."

"Eu conheço esse sentimento," Eu disse, fascinado pela brusca honestidade nos olhos dela. Sua mente era um mistério para mim, no entanto, ela não mantinha nada escondido. Tão estranha para um ser humano. E do modo que ela zombou de mim, como seus lábios entreabertos me chamaram para perto, suas pálpebras pesadas, me mandaram fotos dela nua embaixo de mim.

E instintivamente como qualquer coisa que já fiz, eu me inclinei para beijá-la. A sensação me surpreendeu novamente; eu adorei a maneira que sua boca se movia com a minha, suave e articulado.

Aconteceu exatamente como da primeira vez. Sensações multiplicadas conforme ela pressionava seu corpo no meu e enroscava seus dedos em meu cabelo. Em um instante, eu a empurrei de volta para a cama, encaixando meu corpo ao dela. Eu usei minha língua para saborear seus lábios. Ela gemeu e arqueou as costas. Era isto; eu tinha que tê-la imediatamente.

Afastei-me dela para tirar minha camiseta, e Bella deu um som de protesto. Eu olhei para ela incrédulo – ela estava brincando comigo? Será que ela quer realmente que isso pare?

"Eu queria fazer essa parte," ela disse conforme me puxava de volta para baixo pelos ombros e pressionava seus lábios no meu pescoço. Sua agressividade me surpreendeu; de onde essa coragem vem?

"Da próxima vez," eu prometi, trabalhando em puxar para baixo seu moletom.

"Haverá uma próxima vez?" Ela perguntou sem fôlego, chutando fora suas calças uma vez que atingiu seus joelhos.

"Eu não vou ser capaz de ficar longe de você." Eu sabia que isso era verdade; agora que eu tinha certeza de que Bella era a única que podia incitar essas sensações em mim, eu estava rapidamente me tornando dependente.

"Eu não quero que você fique longe." Seus olhos eram redondos, cheios de lembranças, e pedintes. Um estranho sentimento de... possessividade se arrastou por mim. Ela era **minha**, essa pequena humana, e eu acho que ela sabia disso.

"Eu estarei aqui." Onde mais além daqui eu tinha para ir? O que eu tinha além dessa garota para me amarrar em qualquer lugar?

Seus lábios encontraram os meus, pressionando com urgência, e suas mãos deixavam um rastro de calor por minhas costas. Eu arrastei meus dedos sob sua blusa buscando a pele delicada que eu sabia que encontraria. Sua respiração era pesada conforme minhas palmas fixavam em seus seios; os mamilos duros contra minha pele gelada. Ela arqueou as costas, ofegante, e seu quadril esfregou em minha ereção. Uma onde de necessidade, mais poderosa do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha experimentado, passou através de mim, e eu encontrei-me arrancando sua camiseta pela cabeça, afastando violentamente sua calcinha que me impedia de ter o que eu queria desesperadamente. Seus dedos foram lutar com o fecho da minha calça jeans. Assim que ela tinha terminado – muito devagar – eu forcei a calça para baixo e cai em cima dela.

Bella gemeu severamente quando eu entrei nela. Seu corpo me acolheu, escorregadio, pronto e dolorosamente quente. Eu lutei para trás com um rosnado e me movi dentro dela tão lentamente quanto eu poderia suportar, que não era muito, mas eu não acho que iria machucar ela. De qualquer forma, ela deu todas as indicações de estar desfrutando. Seu choramingo manhoso estimulou-me rapidamente para o ápice. Eu não iria durar muito de qualquer maneira.

De alguma forma, Bella estava mais ansiosa do que eu. Seu quadril levantou para encontrar o meu com uma força surpreendente, e a batida de nossas peles formavam uma base rítmica para a melodia de seus lamentos. Seus olhos vibraram fechados e ela tomou o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Com o rosto corado e os cabelos espalhados por baixo dela, ela era a perfeita encarnação da sensualidade. Ela foi feita para isso, e ainda não sabia.

Eu estava perto. O atrito foi rapidamente nos aproximando a um ponto de ruptura, e suas reações eram de enlouquecer. Quando ela pediu por mais, eu me perdi completamente.

Eu me levei dentro dela tão rigorosamente quanto ousei e tive um forte orgasmo conforme sua paredes se apertavam em volta de mim quando ela teve seu próprio clímax.

Vacilando, eu tinha apenas presença da minha mente o suficiente para não desmoronar em cima dela. Eu rolei com ela, trazendo-a para deitar em cima de mim na cama.

O pulso dela estava martelando distraidamente, mas eu empurrei isso para fora da minha mente, focando meus pensamentos no corpo dela. Eu ainda não tinha parado para dar uma boa olhada nela, sempre capturado pelo calor do momento. Toda sua pele tinha uma cor creme e era toda macia, as curvas estavam no lugar certo. Notei marcas vermelhas em seu quadril onde meus dedos estavam. Provavelmente ficaria uma contusão, mas ela não me pediu para parar. Eu não ia me preocupar com isso.

"Você pode ficar?" Ela perguntou baixinho, sonolenta.

"Sim, eu vou ficar," Eu disse conforme ela se aconchegava no meu lado e fechava os olhos. Afinal, seria rude recusar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Eu nunca tinha percebido quanto tempo os humanos gastam dormindo – ou melhor, eu nunca tinha tido a experiência em primeira mão. E eu estava preso aqui, sob a forma de Bella dormindo, incapaz de escapar porque eu tinha prometido ficar.

Mas foi ficando cada vez mais claro para mim que se eu queria continuar essas trocas sexuais com Bella, eu teria que simular um relacionamento com ela. Nenhuma mulher no seu perfeito juízo iria continuar a dormir com um homem indefinidamente, se ele não parecesse querer nada mais do que sexo - a não ser, claro, que a mulher não queria nada mais do que sexo, também, mas essa claramente não era Bella. Eu já podia ver isso.

E assim parecia que eu teria que jogar junto com a charada humana. Ela iria querer saber mais sobre mim, e isso iria justificar o meu objetivo de saber mais sobre ela. Eu teria que deixá-la me ver vivendo uma vida humana, se fosse para evitar suspeitas. Isso significaria participar das classes, mostrar a ela minha casa... observando todos os ritos humanos de namoro. Bem, isso poderia ser feito. Pode até ser um desafio divertido.

Isto é, se eu não morrer de tédio enquanto ela dorme. Eu teria que encontrar alguma maneira de tornar isso mais suportável.

Após cerca de quinze minutos, ela começou a tremer. Eu a cobri com o cobertor que estava sobre a extremidade da cama, para que ela não acordasse e comentasse sobre por que ela estava congelando. Ela deve ter notado a minha frieza, mas ela ainda não tinha questionado, então eu não iria levantar a questão.

Pensando sobre isso, Bella não trouxe o assunto de um monte de coisas que ela deveria ter tido dúvidas sobre. Tal como os meus olhos negros. Ou que ainda tínhamos de usar preservativos. Talvez ela estava no controle de natalidade? Mas, ainda assim, ela deveria se preocupar com doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Ela não podia ser **tão** ingênua, poderia? Escolas tinham tido programas de educação sexual há vários anos. Ela deveria saber melhor.

Trinta minutos. Estudei as rachaduras no teto. Os dormitórios eram buracos de merda. Era uma maravilha que poderiam sustentar a vida humana de alguma maneira. Será que as baratas vivem mesmo aqui?

"Edward..."

"Pare de correr de mim," disse ela, claro como um sino. Eu ri. Então, Bella falava durante o sono. Isso poderia ser divertido. O que ela estava sonhando que me incluía correndo, eu me perguntava? E além disso, o que na terra havia de errado com seus instintos que o seu subconsciente não dizia que ela era aquela que deveria correr?

"Vamos ter um gato..."

Eu bufei. Sem ter muita certeza que eu **queria** saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.

O falatório parou, e foi depois de uma hora muito longa que ela finalmente acordou, piscando confusamente. Seus olhos se voltaram para o meu rosto e ela corou.

"Desculpe por passar nosso tempo assim", disse ela, brincando com o fim do cobertor.

"Esta tudo bem," eu menti, assistindo ela ficar nervosa.

"Eu estava mais cansada do que eu pensava", ela prosseguiu. "Eu - Eu não consigo dormir muito durante a semana."

"Bem, então é bom que é o fim de semana," eu disse, querendo saber o que estava fazendo ela tão nervosa.

"Certo." Houve uma longa pausa. "Eu devo... devo colocar alguma roupa?"

Eu ri da sua inocência. "Só se você quiser. Eu gosto muito de você sem elas."

Suas bochechas enrubesceram, fazendo minha garganta sedenta queimar, e ela timidamente encontrou meus olhos, olhando através de seus cílios escuros. "Eu realmente não sei o que fazer comigo mesmo agora. Quer dizer... o que as pessoas costumam fazer depois...?"

"Eu não sou nenhum expert," eu disse, com um encolher de ombros. Eu poderia pensar em algumas coisas para fazer, mas pedir a ela sexo de novo parecia de mau gosto, e morder ela agora iria definitivamente destruir o propósito. "Fumar um cigarro? Aconchegar-se? Correr gritando? Acho que tudo depende da situação."

"Ah." Ela puxou o cobertor para seu peito. "Bem... o que nossa situação pede?"

"Por que nós não apenas conversamos?" Eu sugeri, colocando um braço atrás da minha cabeça. O outro estava preso debaixo de Bella.

"Tudo bem," ela concordou, voltando-se para descansar contra meu lado. Eu gostava de ter o calor de seu corpo lá. "Por que você não me diz mais sobre você?"

"O que você gostaria de saber?" Eu perguntei, desconfiado de fornecer mais informações do que eu precisava.

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Umm... bem, você disse que seus pais morreram quando você era jovem. O que aconteceu?"

O que eu deveria dizer a ela? Eu não poderia dizer que eles morreram de gripe espanhola...

"Eles morreram de... uma doença rara. Meu pai pegou primeiro, depois minha mãe pegou dele. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido."

"Isso é horrível," disse ela – não tanto com pena, mas com sentimento. "O que aconteceu com você, então?"

"Eu... fui morar com uma tia e um tio," eu inventei. "Eles me criaram, no essencial, até que eu vim para a faculdade."

"Então, você não é próximo deles, certo?" Ela perguntou, parecendo pegar alguma discórdia na minha história. Garota perceptiva. "É por isso que você veio do outro lado do país, não é?"

"Não, eu não sou próximo deles. Eu acho que você poderia dizer que eu... cresci rapidamente. Às vezes parece como se eu nunca tivesse sido uma criança," disse eu, e isso estava tão perto da verdade como eu jamais poderia lhe dar. Isso pareceu satisfazê-la.

"Eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Mas eu já te falei sobre isso, não é?"

"Um pouco. Mas diga-me mais sobre sua infância. Você disse que sua mãe era mais parecida com a criança. Como assim?"

Bella riu para si mesma. "Bem, a atenção dela para alguma coisa é com a de uma criança. Ela está sempre pronta para o próximo projeto - yoga, aulas de cerâmica, tricô, natação sincronizada. Você diz algo, e ela fez isso. Mas ela não consegue ficar com qualquer coisa. Eu geralmente fui arrastada para qualquer fase em que ela estava, também. Qualquer coisa que eu teria escolhido para continuar a fazer foi para fora da janela dentro de uma semana ou duas."

"Você pode fazer essas coisas agora," eu sugeri a ela franzindo as sobrancelhas infeliz.

Bella bufou. "Eu gostaria se tivesse tempo! Além disso, tem algumas coisas que você simplesmente não consegue compensar, sabe?"

"Bem, o que você teria feito, se você tivesse a sua escolha?"

Ela pensou por um momento. "Piano. Eu tive aulas durante cerca de um mês. Na época, eu quis sair porque eu estava um lixo, mas agora eu desejo que eu tivesse aprendido corretamente. Eu adoraria ser capaz de fazer música sozinha."

"Eu poderia ensinar-lhe algo." Eu encontrei-me oferecendo, sem pensar. Talvez porque era uma coisa fácil que eu poderia fazer com ela. Talvez porque eu sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

"Você toca?" Ela perguntou, surpresa.

"Eu não tinha permissão para sair," eu sorri. Eu tinha uma vaga, memória de estar na frente da minha mãe pedindo para ela me deixar parar de tocar - eu estava mais interessado em esportes naquele tempo – mas ela me disse que, tocar piano iria me ajudar a impressionar as meninas. Parecia que finalmente ela havia se provado certa.

"Isso seria maravilhoso. Mas eu nunca vou ser muito boa, vou? Quero dizer, isso é algo que você tem que trabalhar por muitos anos..."

Eu dei de ombros. "Isso tudo depende de você. Depende de quanto tempo você está disposto a gastar, eu acho."

"Hmm... Posso ouvi-lo tocar algum dia?"

"Claro."

Bella ficou quieta, e eu a deixei com seus pensamentos assim como me retirei para os meus próprios. Foi estranho, o quanto de ligação eu podia encontrar com esta pequena criatura frágil. Talvez seja por isso que era mais fácil de estar em torno dela do que de outros seres humanos...

"Você acha que isso é estranho?" Ela disse finalmente, sustentando-se acima de um cotovelo. Um flash de se seio espiou debaixo do cobertor.

"Eu acho que o que é estranho?" Eu perguntei, distraído com aquele pedaço de pele.

"Isto. Nós. Quero dizer, nós estivemos juntos por duas vezes em uma semana e nós mal conhecemos um ao outro... mas isso não parece ser errado, tampouco."

"Eu acho que se isso não parece errado, provavelmente é certo," eu respondi. "Talvez não seja convencional, mas o que isso importa?"

Bella mordeu o lábio. Eu queria mordê-lo para ela. "Só sei que meu pai me mataria se soubesse. Bem, na verdade, ele provavelmente iria mataria você primeiro."

"O que ele não sabe não vai machucá-lo. Ou nós, por sinal," eu sorri. A ameaça de um pai irritado particularmente não me enervava. Não havia muito o que ele pudesse fazer a mim.

Ela riu. "Yeah. E não é como se eu fosse ficar grávida ou nada assim, então eu acho que ele nunca vai descobrir."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, perguntando por que ela pensou que era imune a gravidez. Ela não **poderia** ficar, não comigo, mas não tinha como ela saber isso. "Você toma pílula, então?"

Sua sobrancelha subiu para desafiar a minha. "Um pouco tarde para perguntar isso, não é? Mas não, eu não posso nunca engravidar."

"Por que isso?" Eu perguntei. Bella pressionou o rosto no meu peito, como se ela pudesse se esconder lá, e recostou-se na curva do meu braço.

"Houve um acidente, cerca de uma semana depois que eu me mudei para Washington. Tinha gelo, era a última grande geada do ano, e eu estava de pé no lado da minha caminhonete no estacionamento da escola, quando Tyler Crowley perdeu o controle de sua van e correu direto para a direção do meu carro, comigo no meio."

"É um milagre que você sobreviveu," eu disse, espantado. Como ela superou esse choque violento?

"Foi o que eu ouvi," disse ela secamente, sem emoção. "A maior parte dos danos foi na minha pélvis – Eu fiquei presa contra o pára-choque da minha caminhonete. Meu útero foi tão danificado por todos os ossos estilhaçados que tiveram que removê-lo. Então é isso."

Eu admirei a menina em meus braços, sabendo agora o que causou a cicatriz abaixo de seu umbigo que antes eu tinha ignorado.

"Sinto muito," eu disse, supondo que era a coisa certa a dizer. "Deve ser algo difícil de lidar."

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu nunca fui maternal, quero dizer, eu nunca me vi com crianças ou qualquer coisa. Principalmente, eu fico contente por ter sobrevivido até a idade madura de 19. É meio que como se meu número foi acima por algum tempo, e um desses dias que não será outro erro."

Eu não sabia o que dizer para isso, além de que ela provavelmente estava certa. Eu devo ter estado em silêncio por muito tempo, porque ela virou a cabeça, corando. "Me desculpe. Eu te assustei, não é? Você deve pensar que eu estou louca."

"Não. Não, eu não acho que você está louca." Eu pensei que ela é humana mas pouco comum que eu já conheci, com os instintos que a levava a lugares que não devia e uma bizarra consciência de si mesma que as pessoas careciam... mas louca? Não, sua mente era tão sólida - e tão impenetrável - como uma rocha. E ela era forte, forte o suficiente para me humilhar, apenas um pouco.

"Ainda dói?" Eu perguntei, curioso. Ela nunca demonstrou qualquer sinal de dor comigo, mas parecia impossível que um corpo pode se curar a partir de tantos danos.

"O que ainda dói?"

"Seu… ferimento."

"Ah. Não, não realmente. Há dores às vezes, mas nada muito doloroso."

Mais uma vez, houve silêncio. Eu não sabia como me comportar em tal momento.

"Você... me vê de forma diferente agora?" Ela perguntou incerta. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Eu devo?"

Ela deu de ombros, desconfortável. "Às vezes, quando as pessoas descobrem, como é... eu sou menos de uma pessoa para eles, ou menos que uma mulher. Eles me dão esta aparência de piedade, como se eu tenho alguma doença mortal e incurável, como se minha vida já tivesse acabado. E eu odeio isso, porque minha vida **ainda** não acabou. Talvez eu não possa ter um certo tipo de vida, mas eu aceito isso, e eu não quero pena de ninguém."

A veemência de suas palavras me surpreendeu. Eu não sabia que ela tinha isso nela. "Eu te dei esse olhar que você estava falando?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta.

"Não," disse ela, olhando para mim com o canto do olho. "Mas eu achei melhor perguntar o que você estava pensando, apenas no caso."

"Eu penso," eu disse com cuidado, "Que você é uma bela jovem que pode ter qualquer coisa que queira."

E ela poderia, com essa quantidade de espírito com ela. Então, o que foi que ela viu que a fez me quer? Será que seu senso, de alguma forma, tinha sido roubado de uma vida normal também? Porque nós éramos parecidos dessa forma. Eu sabia o que era acordar e descobrir o mundo mudou, assim como ela.

"Obrigada, Edward," ela disse suavemente, um rubor em suas bochechas novamente.

"Pelo quê?"

"Eu não sei. Por ser diferente, eu acho." Ela se esticou por cima de meu corpo e me deu um beijo que vibrou estranhamente em meus lábios.

"Bem... de nada," eu disse, em uma perda de palavras.

Seu sorriso de resposta foi brilhante, como eram os olhos dela. "Então... a noite ainda é uma criança... o que você quer fazer?"

"Você gostaria que eu respondesse honestamente?" Eu perguntei, conforme traçava meu dedo indicador em torno de um mamilo. Suas pálpebras abaixaram e ela arfou. Eu sabia qual sua resposta seria quando ela esfregava as coxas juntas.

"Eu prefiro sempre a honestidade," disse ela ofegante.

"É bom saber," eu disse antes de rolar ela sobre suas costas. "Então, honestamente? Tudo o que eu quero é você."

Ela estremeceu, e então ela me chocou por embalar sua mão quente em volta do meu pau. "O que faz você parar?"

Eu cobri sua boca insolente com o minha. Eu tinha certeza que ela ficou sem fala antes da noite ter terminado.

* * *

Bella adormeceu novamente, e desta vez ela não acordou após algumas horas. Quando ela estava em um sono profundo o suficiente, eu me retirei de perto dela e apaguei as luzes. Ela parecia gelada, então eu cuidadosamente a coloquei debaixo das cobertas, esperando que iria manteria o seu sono. E então eu comecei a vasculhar o quarto dela.

Sua parte do armário e da penteadeira – os que cheirava a ela – era surrado. Havia talvez quinze camisetas em seu armário. Suas gavetas continha três pares de calças jeans e algumas meias, calcinhas de algodão, t-shirts e calças de moletom. Três das cinco gavetas estavam completamente vazias.

De vista das coisas, ela tinha mais livros do que roupas. Jane Austen e Brontes eram os mais usados, e eu suponho que eram seus favoritos. Havia umas poucas antologias, para as classes eu supunha, e algumas coleções de poesia. Quatro títulos em espanhol. Ela deve ser proficiente, então. E algumas séries de livros de fantasia que eu duvidava que faziam parte de seu curso.

Sua lição de casa inacabada de álgebra em sua mesa, com uma confusão de marcas de borracha e rabiscos. Seu computador estava desligado, um antigo. Seus livros foram empilhados ordenadamente em um canto da mesa. Não havia fotos ou bugigangas em nenhum lugar. Em sua mesa de cabeceira estava um despertador e um CD player. Achei sua coleção de CD na gaveta de cima - uma mistura de estilos, de Linkin Park para Nocturnes de Chopin. Parecia uma versão em miniatura da minha coleção de CD. Sorri para mim mesmo. Pelo menos eu tinha encontrado uma humana com algum gosto.

Além disso, ela não parece ter muitas posses. Será que alguns presentes irão agradá-la, eu me perguntava? Se ela tem tão pouco, pode ajudar a conquistá-la se eu lhe der algumas coisas... mas então, me lembrei dela mais cedo insistindo que não queria pena de ninguém, então imagino que talvez presentes seriam um insulto a seu senso de independência. Eu teria que testá-la com pequenas coisas primeiro.

Bella começou a balbuciar durante o sono, e voltei para a cama com ela, com medo dela acordar e me encontrar investigando o quarto dela. Ela simplesmente se enrolou em mim, envolvendo um braço em volta do meu tronco conforme ela mudava de novo para um sono profundo. Fechei os olhos e limpei minha mente, buscando a coisa mais próxima de sono que eu poderia receber.

* * *

De manhã eu fingi dormir, enquanto Bella mexia ao redor do quarto e, em seguida correu para o banheiro entre seu quarto e o seguinte, enrolada no cobertor com o qual eu a cobri na noite anterior. Eu a ouvi ligar o chuveiro e decidi que era a melhor hora para colocar minhas roupas. Esperei impaciente ela sair do banho, sabendo que seria considerado rude sair sem dizer nada a ela.

Eu a ouvi se lavando no chuveiro, visualizando o sabão correndo sobre seu corpo e perguntando se ela se importaria de eu me encontrar com ela. Eventualmente, porém, a água foi desligada e eu ouvi o sussurro de sua toalha enquanto ela secou. Depois houve a fricção de uma escova de dente ao mesmo tempo em que um secador de cabelo foi ligado.

Bella finalmente saiu do banheiro, vestida de jeans e uma blusa leve com os cabelos caindo ordenadamente pelas costas.

"Bom dia," disse ela, corando. "Eu – um – você quer tomar banho ou algo assim?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Isso pode esperar até eu voltar para minha casa."

"Tudo bem." Ela torceu as mãos juntas. "Um... você está com fome? Eu costumo ir buscar o café da manhã cerca de agora..."

"Eu não tomo café da manhã, mas eu vou com você," disse eu, me levantando da cama. "Você costuma comer no refeitório?"

"Sim," ela corou de novo. "Quero dizer, você não tem que vir, se você não quiser. Eu apenas pensei –"

"Eu quero ir," disse eu, mais para terminar a sua inquietação nervosa do que qualquer coisa. "Mostre o caminho."

Esperei ela pegar a bolsa e as chaves e trancar a porta. Depois, começamos a caminhada curta do dormitório para o refeitório. Ela estava quieta, disparando olhares para mim, quando pensou que eu não podia ver.

"Pode não ser muito divertido, levantar-se cedo todos os sábados, apenas para o café da manhã," comentei.

Ela encolheu os ombros, com os olhos na calçada. "Você se acostuma. Além disso, eu nunca tive o luxo de dormir até tarde."

"Por causa do trabalho?" Adivinhei. Ela sorriu tristemente.

"Trabalho, lição de casa, é só nomear. Hoje eu preciso ir à caça de um trabalho."

"Eu posso imaginar que não é uma tarefa muito agradável."

"Não, não é," disse ela assim que chegamos ao prédio cafeteria. Segurei a porta aberta para ela, preparando-me contra o ataque de aromas alimentares – realmente não havia nada mais nauseante.

Segui Bella através da fila, olhando ela escolher uma variedade de coisas e colocá-los em sua bandeja – frutas, cereais, iogurte, um muffin, suco de laranja. Nada disso pareceu apetitoso para mim.

O lugar estava quase vazio, mas Bella foi para uma mesa em um canto do fundo. Sentei em frente a ela, observando ela pegar a colher e começar a triturar o cereal para dentro do leite. Hábitos humanos eram tão estranhos.

"Onde você vai procurar um emprego?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Só aqui na cidade," disse ela. "A uma curta distância, se eu puder controlar. Minha caminhonete esta em seus últimos suspiros."

"Você dirige uma caminhonete?" Eu ri, tentando imaginá-la em um veículo tão grande. Eu estava imaginando ela em algo seguro, convencional. Um Volvo, talvez. Mas então, ela havia mencionado uma caminhonete na noite passada, não tinha? Era a mesma ainda? Existia a possibilidade dela ter sobrevivido ao acidente?

Ela me olhou furiosa. "O que há de errado em dirigir uma caminhonete?"

"Nada," eu disse, colocando minhas mãos pra cima em rendição. Assunto delicado, então. "Foi apenas inesperado. Você gostaria que eu desse uma olhada? Eu não sou nenhum expert, mas eu fiz um bocado de trabalho em automóveis ao longo dos anos."

"Oh, está tudo bem," disse ela com um gesto de sua mão. "Eu vou ter Jake para olhar na próxima vez que eu for pra casa."

Jake? Eu fiz uma careta, me perguntando quem era esse humano do sexo masculino até então não mencionado. Ela era apenas uma criança, e eu não acho que ela tinha um monte de primos correndo. Ela disse que nunca teve namorados, mas será que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa? Eu não tinha como saber, não é?"

"Você não confia em mim para olhar sua caminhonete?" Eu perguntei, de repente querendo muito mantê-la longe deste Jake.

"Não! É só que, você se ofereceu para fazer tanto por mim já. Não parece justo." Ela olhou de volta para seus cereais, evitando meus olhos. "Não é grande coisa. Foi Jake o único que reconstruiu o motor original, ele pode cuidar dele."

"Quem é esse Jake?" Eu finalmente perguntei, incapaz de me conter por mais tempo. Eu nunca tinha considerado que eu teria um rival pelo afeto de Bella. A idéia era inaceitável. Ela era **minha**.

"Ele é um amigo da família," Bella disse, franzindo a testa para mim. "É é o filho do melhor amigo do meu pai. Meu pai comprou a caminhonete deles quando eu me mudei para Forks. Edward, você não... você não é **ciumento**, não é?"

Eu dei de ombros. Eu era ciumento? Sim, eu suponho que eu era. Mas a maneira como ela disse fez soar tão... **humano**. Não foi como se eu precisasse que ela me amasse, eu pensei. Eu só precisava saber que ninguém mais iria tocá-la.

"Ele é apenas um amigo. Quase como um irmão," ela disse, olhando-me especulativamente. "Eu não estava esperando que você fosse do tipo ciumento."

"Eu também não," murmurei, desviando o olhar. Uma das mulheres da cafeteria estava olhando para nós - ou pra mim, particularmente. Voltei a Bella, encontrando os olhos dela firmemente em mim.

"Sinto muito, Edward," ela disse suavemente. "Eu não queria fazer você se sentir mal com isso. É que... é meio difícil acreditar que alguém como você poderia ter ciúmes de alguém com eu. Isso nunca sequer me ocorreu. Mas eu prometo, você não tem nada para ter ciúme."

Forcei um sorriso. "Sim, bem, você vai ter que me perdoar também. Eu nunca estive nesta situação antes."

"Nunca?" ela perguntou, lutando para abrir o seu iogurte. "Mas... você esteve com outras mulheres."

"Estive," eu confirmei. "Mas eu nunca me encontrei em um... relacionamento antes."

Bella mordeu o lábio. "É isso o que é isto?"

"Você se opõe ao termo?" Eu perguntei, lutando para lê-la.

"Não, não. Eu só não sei onde isso vai dar. Eu sinto que você está sempre um segundo longe de desaparecer para sempre..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu estarei ao redor, Bella."

"O que somos então?"

Eu contemplei a maçã que ela estava comendo. O fruto parecia melhor entre seus lábios.

"Acho que termos como 'namorado'e 'namorada' funciona bem como qualquer outra coisa, a menos que você tenha algo em mente."

"Não, isso funciona," disse ela com um rubor. "Eu sou – uh – eu terminei, se você quiser ir embora."

"Muito bem," eu disse, a seguindo de novo enquanto ela pegou a bandeja e levou-a para a esteira que o enviou de volta para a lavagem.

"Quer uma carona para a sua caça de emprego?" Perguntei-lhe conforme íamos embora. Após a nossa discussão sobre o seu amigo Jake, eu me sentia relutante em deixá-la sair da minha vista. Quantos homens lá fora, estariam mais do que dispostos a roubá-la de mim?  
"Eu... um..." ela mordeu o lábio, incerta. "Se não for um inconveniente para você, isso seria ótimo."

"Não é nenhum inconveniente," disse eu, dirigindo-a com uma mão nas costas dela na direção do meu carro. "Eu não tenho planos para o dia."

"Tudo bem," ela concordou com um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigado."

Eu dei de ombros. "O prazer é meu."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

A caça de trabalho não levou muito tempo na cidade pequena. Havia apenas algumas lojas e restaurantes para parar, e ainda menos que estavam pegando empregados. Bella estava lutando, a maioria dos empregadores achou seu histórico inexpressivo, especialmente quando ela tende a demonstrar sua falta de elegância no processo. O café era o último lugar que fomos parando, e Bella estava ficando desesperada.

"O que acontece se você não conseguir um emprego?" Eu perguntei, ajudando ela sair do carro. Eu percebi que ela tinha uma tendência a tropeçar sobre o meio-fio. Pareceu-me inútil deixá-la ferir-se.

"Eu provavelmente poderei terminar o semestre com o que eu tenho guardado, mas depois disso... eu não sei se eu seria capaz de voltar para o semestre da primavera. Meus empréstimos só abrangem."

Eu fiz uma careta. Isso era inaceitável. Eu precisava ter acesso a ela, e ela abandonando a escola seria um obstáculo.

O café era um tipo genérico de lugar, como qualquer outro ponto do café, em Washington. A loja estava vazia nessa hora do dia, salvo as duas pessoas que trabalham lá - um, uma garota de vinte e poucos anos, encostado ao balcão com uma expressão de tédio, enquanto seus pensamentos migravam em torno da festa que iria à noite. O outro era um jovem do sexo masculino, provavelmente apenas dezoito anos, a leitura de um romance gráfico. Ambos se endireitaram com a nossa entrada.

Os pensamentos da menina estavam fixos em mim, rondando através de cenários sexuais - Eu lutei contra o desejo de revirar os olhos - mas isso não me incomodou tanto quanto a atenção que o garoto mostrou a Bella.

"O que posso fazer por você?" A garçonete perguntou, mudando sua postura propositadamente, para que seu decote ficasse a mostra.

"Um, na verdade, eu queria saber se vocês estão contratando aqui," Bella disse, lutando para ganhar a atenção da moça. O menino, por outro lado, estava olhando atentamente - em seus seios. Eu queria desesperadamente enfiar a cabeça dele no liquidificador, e eu poderia ter feito isso, mas teria levantado algumas bandeiras vermelhas para Bella.

"Qual é o seu nome?" A garçonete perguntou, finalmente, focando em Bella. Eu recolhi em seus pensamentos que ela era, na verdade, uma espécie de gerente e tinha uma certa responsabilidade em termos de contratar pessoal. Estremeci com o pensamento dela em qualquer posição de autoridade.

"Bella Swan," disse ela, desconfortável.

"Josh, por que você não a leva para trás e deixa que ela preencha um requerimento?" Disse a menina sem virar a cabeça uma polegada. Foi doloroso assistir Bella passando em torno do balcão para acompanhar o menino para fora de vista. Eu mantive uma orelha sobre a conversa conforme a menina me oferecia um sorriso."Então... você vai ficar por aqui muito tempo se ela conseguir o emprego?" A menina perguntou, atualmente no meio de uma fantasia que me incluía a levando dentro de um banheiro.

"Vai ajudá-la a conseguir o emprego, se eu disse que sim?" Eu perguntei, achando que ela só poderia ser superficial para considerar.

Um sorriso perverso atravessou seu rosto. Ela pensou que eu estava interessado, mas eu não estava nem de longe. Ela seria considerada bonita, eu acho, mas ela tinha um desagradável cheiro azedo e seus olhos eram inclinados como um gato. "Definitivamente,"ela disse.

"Então, sim, eu vou estar por perto," eu respondi. Se Bella precisa desse trabalho para ficar ao redor, então eu farei o que eu puder para ela pegar o emprego. O menino, Josh, fazia uma pequena conversa com Bella enquanto ela tentava preencher o seu pedido. A julgar pela expressão que vi através de seus olhos, ela não ficou impressionada.

"Eu sou Marissa, a propósito," disse a garçonete, embora eu era perfeitamente capaz de ler o seu crachá. "Eu nunca vi você por aqui antes. Eu pensei que eu conhecia todo mundo na cidade."

"Eu não moro perto do campus," eu disse distraído conforme o menino considerava chamar Bella para um encontro. Embora eu sabia que ela iria recusá-lo, e embora eu sabia que ele não era uma ameaça para mim, eu não gostava dele ter esses pensamentos em sua mente o tempo todo.

"Bem, você deveria vir ao redor mais vezes." Ela golpeou os cílios.

Eu fiz um barulho evasivo.

"Então, qual é seu nome?"

_"Então, uh... talvez nós poderiamos sair pra jantar algum dia?" _

"Edward," eu disse rangendo os dentes.

_"Oh... hum, eu tenho um namorado, na verdade..."_

"Eu adoro esse nome," ela disse entusiasmada. "Posso te chamar de Eddie?"

_"Eu achei que você poderia ter... não pode culpar um homem por tentar, certo?"_

"Não."

_"Certo." Um riso nervoso. "Bem, eu terminei, então…"_

O menino pegou o sua ficha e ela correu para a frente. Ele seguiu logo atrás, enquanto a menina olhava intrigada para mim, se perguntando por que minha mudança de tom.

"Como você foi?" Marissa perguntou para Bella, pensando seriamente em recomendá-la para contratar apenas para que eu voltasse e ela pudesse ter outra chance comigo. Pessoalmente, eu pensei que era um trabalho horrível para Bella – eu só podia imaginar as quantidades infinitas de café quente que ela derramaria sobre ela – mas se o trabalho iria manter Bella aqui...

"Muito bem, obrigada," Bella disse, olhando entre mim e a garçonete. "Bem... eu acho que devemos ir, então?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça concordando e coloquei o braço no ombro de Bella para conduzi-la para fora. Ela não olhou para trás, mas eu olhei, me certificando se o garoto recebeu a mensagem. Ele entendeu que ele estava fora da sua liga, mas a menina, infelizmente, não.

"Eu não gostei dela," Bella disse com raiva assim que nós estávamos fora.

"Eu não gostei de nenhum deles," eu disse, abrindo a porta do carro para ela entrar.

"Josh foi perfeitamente legal," disse ela, entrando no carro. Corri ao redor do carro para entrar depois dela.

"Legal com **você**," salientei. Ela teve a decência de corar.

"Pelo menos ele foi decente sobre isso. Aquela menina olhou para você como um gato assiste a um pássaro."

Eu fiz um rosto, sentindo a verdade da declaração de Bella. "Foi extremamente não atraente."

Bella franziu a testa pensativamente para mim conforme eu liguei o motor. "Então você não gosta de mulheres serem agressivas?"

Eu pensei sobre sua pergunta, lembrando me da maneira que ela me agarrou sem hesitar ontem à noite e imaginei ela fazendo tantas vezes novamente. "Não, agressividade esta ok... eu só não quero ser pensado como um troféu ou um acessório. Eu prefiro não estar no mesmo nível que um par de sapatos."

Bella sorriu. "Não, você é muito melhor do que isso."

Os olhos dela, cheio de admiração, eram demais para segurar, e eu treinei os meus olhos na estrada. "Há qualquer lugar que você queria ir?"

"Não," respondeu ela. "Pode ser qualquer lugar."

"Voltar para o dormitório, então?"

"Isso parece ótimo." Ela parecia desapontada, e eu tinha que olhar mais para ter certeza.

"Nós podemos fazer outra coisa se você quiser," Eu ofereci, desejando que eu pudesse saber o que ela queria, sem ter que perguntar. Como eu poderia mantê-la satisfeita comigo, se ela estava escondendo seus desejos?

"Oh, não, tudo bem." Ela virou a cabeça para olhar pela janela. "Eu roubei o suficiente do seu tempo hoje."

"Tenho muito tempo em minhas mãos." Mais do que ela conhecia. Mas eu não queria gastar arrastando respostas fora dela. "Você tem algo em mente?"

Ela mordeu o lábio, envergonhada. "Não, eu ... eu apenas não quero dizer adeus para você ainda."

"Ah." Sorri, mentalmente rindo. Assim, ela só queria me manter perto por mais tempo... porque ela só disse isso? "Eu posso voltar com você, não posso?"

"Claro," ela disse rapidamente, "mas só se você quiser."

"Eu quero." Eu queria levá-la novamente e fazer ela ser minha para todo o mundo ver...

"Bom," ela sorriu.

* * *

"Animal de estimação favorito na infância?" Eu perguntei. Fomos revezando-se a fazer perguntas, e eu estava lutando para avançar com coisas para perguntar, mas ela parecia ter uma grande quantidade de perguntas a fazer.

"Um, eu tive alguns peixes... todos eles morreram," admitiu ela, rolando sob o estômago sobre a cama. Eu a assisti de sua cadeira. "Eu acho que é uma boa coisa que eu nunca tive um cão. E você?"

"Nunca tive nenhum," disse eu. Eu tinha vagas recordações de um gato na família da minha vida humana, mas eu não conseguia nem lembrar se eu gostava ou não, muito menos qual foi seu nome.

"Hmm. Filme favorito?"

"Clube da Luta," eu disse automaticamente.

Bella revirou os olhos para mim. "Essa é uma resposta tão típica do sexo masculino."

Eu sorri. "Clube da Luta é uma obra psicológica... que só acontece de modo a ter a vantagem de conter quantidades maciças de violência. Qual é o seu favorito, então? Espere, deixe-me adivinhar... Orgulho e Preconceito?"

Ela ficou vermelha, e eu sabia que tinha acertado. Eu ri. "Quem é típico, agora? Você é apaixonada pelo Colin Firth, não é?"

"Céus, não!" Ela bufou, defensiva. "Eu prefiro o **original** Mr. Darcy, obrigado – Laurence Olivier. Clássico e atemporal."

Eu ri. "Perdoe-me, eu deveria ter conhecido melhor. Tudo bem... cor favorita?"  
Bella deu de ombros. "Muda de dia para dia."

"E o qual é hoje?" Eu pressionei.

"Marrom, eu acho," disse ela, olhando para a camisa marrom que ela usava. "E você?"

"Cinza," eu respondi honestamente, ela me olhou duvidosamente. "Ei, você é a única que gosta de **marrom**."

Bella franziu a testa. "Bem, marrom é uma agradável cor quente. Mas cinza é tão –"

"Frio?" Acabei por ela. "Você está certa... marrom é quente," pensei, lembrando do calor do seus olhos escuros e se sua cortina de cabelo, tal como eu estava tão frio como o cinza eu preferia. Mas ela não parecia se importar. "E cinza é frio... mas há um milhão de diferentes tons da mesma."

"Ponto válido," ela admitiu, sustentando o queixo acima em uma mão. "Tudo bem... o que você queria ser quando era criança?"

Eu não conseguia lembrar de ser uma criança, mas lembrei-me do último bocado da minha vida humana... "Um soldado. E você?"

"Uma domadora de leões," ela riu. "Por que um soldado?"

Eu pensei muito. "Foi por causa de histórias sobre as guerras mundiais. Isso foi antes de eu entender o que a guerra era realmente, é claro. Por uma domadora de leões?"

"Eu não sei, exatamente," ela admitiu. "Principalmente, parecia divertido, brincar com os gatos gigantes, mas eu acho que queria me sentir como se eu fosse alguém poderoso. Mesmo se eu sabia que não era."

Sorri para o pensamento deste cordeirinho na minha frente, tentando domar um leão. Ela iria colocar uma boa luta, provavelmente. "Momento mais embaraçoso?"

Ela gemeu alto. "Deus, são tantos para contar," disse ela. Eu ouvi um som alto resmungar da direção do seu estômago, e ela estremeceu. "Provavelmente esse. Acho que eu deveria encontrar algo para comer logo."

Olhei para meu relógio. Eram quase cinco horas. "Me desculpe. Eu a mantive sem almoço."

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu nem percebi até agora," admitiu ela, sentada na beira da sua cama. "Você quer vir comigo?"

"Eu provavelmente deveria cuidar de algumas coisas, na verdade," disse eu, pensamentos de alimentação que rodavam em torno da minha cabeça enquanto eu saí da cadeira. "É melhor eu ir agora... mas eu vou ver você em breve."

"Promete?" ela disse, olhando para mim com olhos de esperança. Era um pouco... fofo.

"Eu prometo," disse eu, debatendo o que fazer em seguida. Pareceu-me muito brusco só sair pela porta agora... como é que namorados dizer adeus às suas namoradas? Devo beijá-la? Basta dizer adeus?

Seus olhos ainda estavam em mim, longe e esperando, e no final eu me inclinei e apertei meus lábios aos dela. Foi quase um sacrifício, a minha boca sempre vibrou com o calor quando nós nos beijamos. Eu não sabia ao certo ao que compará-lo, mas eu pensei que poderia ser como beber um copo do chocolate quente... eu senti todos os lados, dentro e fora.

"Logo," eu disse mais uma vez antes de girar e escorregar para fora da porta.

* * *

O tempo gasto com Bella passou com muita facilidade. Com ela, eu tendia a esquecer de tudo – até mesmo a minha sede. Decifrar seus pensamentos e emoções tomou tanta concentração que eu podia ignorar o fogo que queimava inflamado pelo cheiro dela. E quando eu estava usando o seu corpo, o prazer era grande demais para pensar em mais nada.

Longe dela, entretanto, eu podia sentir a falta de sangue, tendo seus efeitos sobre mim. Eu estava com fome quando me encontrei com Bella – meus olhos tinham sido quase completamente pretos. Agora, quase uma semana depois, minha íris eram da mesma cor que as minhas pupilas, e eu estava ficando fraco. Era... doloroso, para dizer o mínimo. Era como se todas as partes do meu corpo estivessem com câimbras de sede, e ainda assim, continuei em movimento.

Eu sabia que tinha que caçar hoje à noite, mas eu estava nervoso – e isso me deixou com raiva. Eu não queria ver o rosto de Bella novamente quando tentasse comer. Eu não gostava que a vista pudesse me afetar em tudo. Esperava, entretanto, que o instinto seria suficiente para fazer minha caçada de hoje a noite um sucesso. Instinto e sede intensa.

Eu fui para outra cidade hoje à noite, com medo de correr para Bella se eu ficasse na área. Era um lugar menor, mas era um sábado à noite, e muitas pessoas estavam para fora. Andei pela orla da cidade, onde havia um restaurante, mal distinto da floresta invasora. Quando uma mulher se aproximou que cheirava a morangos, estendi a mão e a agarrei, puxando-a de volta para as árvores comigo. Ela pensou em gritar, mas eu apertei a minha mão sobre sua boca antes que ela pudesse abri-la. Seu cheiro era forte, avassaladora, vertiginosa, como se... ah. Ela tinha um corte fresco na mão, percebi, conforme ela agarrou no meu braço.

Eu levantei sua mão para os meus lábios, ansioso para provar. Seus pensamentos eram pouco mais que um zumbido frenético no fundo da minha mente. O cheiro me dominou, enchendo minhas narinas e nublando minha mente. Coloquei a minha língua para fora, pronto para a primeira gota –

_"Pare, por favor,"_ a voz de Bella gemeu em meus ouvidos.

Eu rosnei, frustrado, e tentei novamente.

_"Edward, por favor!"_ Ela chorou, e desta vez seus olhos horrorizados olharam para mim. Eu ignorei ela. Ela não conseguiria me parar desta vez! Eu **precisava** deste sangue, por que ela não entende isso?

Furioso, tentei ser mais rápido que os meus pensamentos, pressionando minha língua em direção ao calor do sangue quente.

_"Edward!"_ E agora ela estava apavorada, presa debaixo de mim, se movendo e jogando seu peso contra mim, numa tentativa de lutar comigo. Aqueles olhos escuros implorando pela vida.

Furioso, deixei a mulher e sai correndo pelas árvores. Ouvi-a bater no chão, incapaz de ficar em seus joelhos instáveis, mas eu continuei indo o mais rápido que minhas pernas podiam. Senti-me no fogo por toda parte, mais sedento desde o meu despertar como um vampiro. Eu corri e corri, não percebendo até que eu estava quase em cima dele que eu estava seguindo um cheiro – um cheiro que prometia aliviar a sede. Eu ataquei, sem pensar, afundando meus dentes em uma jugular pulsante. Minha boca cheia de líquido me dando vida, acalmando a queimação e lavando minha garganta. Bebi avidamente até que eu não pude tirar mais nada. Só então eu consegui me afastar para ver o que eu tinha matado.

Era um veado. Uma corça simples, marrom amarelado ao luar. Sentei-me de volta nos meus calcanhares, espantado.

O conceito de alimentação de animais nunca me tinha ocorrido, mas parecia dolorosamente óbvio pelo rastro que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Eu sempre assumi que os vampiros tinham que se alimentação dos seres humanos – que era o que eu queria, que todos os outros da minha espécie que eu já conheci faziam. Mas o que eram seres humanos, se não um outro tipo de animal? Os seres humanos poderiam sobreviver em uma variedade de dietas. Por que os vampiros tmbém não?

Passei a língua nos dentes, considerando o gosto. Não tinha nada de magnífico, era meio que arenoso e amargo, mas não foi totalmente desagradável, também. Não é tão mau como provar alimento humano, sem dúvida. E eu poder me alimentar de animais sem qualquer visão perturbadora, foi ainda melhor. Talvez eu não tivesse mais uma escolha.

Fora de hábito, eu escondi as evidências, enterrando a criatura debaixo do chão da floresta. Eu fiz uma bagunça comigo mesmo mais do que o habitual no meu desespero, encharcando a minha camisa com as gotas de sangue, por isso, tomei um caminho tortuoso de volta para o meu carro, evitando a cidade e eventuais testemunhas.

Eu dirigi rapidamente, acelerando pelas estradas desertas, a minha mente cheia de possibilidades. Certamente, se eu posso me alimentar a partir de um cervo, eu poderia me alimentar de qualquer animal – teria algum gosto melhor do que outros? Teria algum gosto melhor do que o dos humanos? Melhor do que seria o gosto de Bella? Havia outras pessoas lá fora que viviam de sangue de animais? Seriam eles tão fortes, tão felizes?

Uma vez eu estava de volta ao meu apartamento, eu tirei a roupa suja fora e joguei-as no lixo – não era como se eu fosse lavar as manchas de sangue. Então eu pulei no chuveiro, limpando todos os traços do animal.

As roupas que eu usei com Bella ainda estavam na cama onde eu tinha deixado após ter me trocado mais cedo. A partir delas, o cheiro dela espalhava através da sala. Agora que a minha sede estava satisfeita, era pouco mais do que uma picada na parte de trás da minha garganta para sentir seu cheiro. Meu corpo, no entanto, foi movimentado com o sangue fresco e a alegria da caça, e uma certa parte reagiu fortemente ao seu cheiro. Eu poderia ir ver ela agora? Eu verifiquei o tempo. Era meia-noite. Ela estaria provavelmente dormindo, já que ela acordou cedo hoje. Eu teria que esperar para amanhã, então.

Com um suspiro, deitei-me na minha cama sem me preocupar em me vestir e resolvendo como passar as horas da noite. Olhei para o meu corpo com meu pau em pé, desejando que eu não tivesse precisado caçar tanto. Eu poderia estar na cama de Bella agora, ou melhor ainda, dentro dela. Em vez disso, eu estava sozinho no meu apartamento, sem nada para fazer, a não ser o que eu fazia há quase um século.

Gemendo, peguei as roupas que eu usei quando estava com ela, pretendendo lançá-los mais longe e afastar a causa de meu tormento, mas eu encontrei-me trazendo-os ao meu nariz, respirando nossos aromas misturados. Isso trouxe também imagens vivas da minha memória de nossos corpos unidos, de seu calor úmido em todo meu pau, de sua respiração ofegante deliciosa no meu rosto enquanto ela se agarrava a mim. Joguei fora as roupas e envolveu a minha mão em torno de minha ereção. Fantasias nadaram pela minha cabeça enquanto eu tentava imitar o seu toque leve, as visões dela em baixo de mim cheia de desejo, as imagens de seus seios saltando conforme eu estocava dentro dela... isso não foi o bastante.

Vislumbrei novas fantasias, enquanto eu me acariciava com força. Agora ela estava de quatro quando peguei ela por trás, os cabelos como seda entre meus dedos enquanto eu segurava sua cabeça para cima. E agora eu a tinha contra a parede, gritando o meu nome conforme ela apertava em torno de meu pau...

Gozei em uma explosão rápida, que terminou muito cedo. Não foi satisfatório, realmente, mas seria de mais me segurar até que eu pudesse tê-la novamente. Talvez eu deveria vê-la amanhã. Isso não era muito cedo, era? Pessoas em relacionamentos se viam o tempo todo.

Sim, eu iria vê-la amanhã.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"Que tipo gostaria?"

Olhei para o balcão de muffins na minha frente em infame confusão. Eles não têm o tipo que Bella tinha comido ontem. O que ela iria querer?

"Uh... me de um de cada," eu decidi.

O atendente deu de ombros e começou a colocá-los em um saco.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Eu coloquei uma maçã, uma laranja e uma banana – eu não sabia qual era a preferência de Bella, mas parecia que seria divertido vê-la comer qualquer uma delas – e uma garrafa de suco de laranja no balcão. A mulher registrou, querendo saber quanto uma pessoa poderia comer de uma vez. Ela divagava sobre o preço e eu coloquei uma nota sobre o balcão, com pressa, sem esperar pelo troco. Eu estava impaciente para me encontrar com Bella, depois de passar a noite fantasiando sobre todas as coisas que eu poderia fazer com ela.

Chequei as horas conforme eu partia em disparada para o dormitório. Acabou de passar das oito. Será que ela já estaria cordada? Será que ela se importaria que eu aparecesse tão cedo? Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de perturbá-la... Certamente que a comida a deixaria mais agradável. Todas as criaturas eram mais felizes com o estômago cheio.

Apenas alguns moradores estavam acordados no hall, e muito menos para cima. Corri as escadas para o quarto de Bella e parei para ouvir. Ela ainda estava sozinha, mas sua respiração era lenta e regular, como estava o seu batimento cardíaco. Ela estava certamente dormindo, mas eu decidi que eu não me importava. Espero que ela não se importe de acordar para mim.

Depois que eu bati, ouvi um gemido distinto dentro, e em seguida, um misturar de cobertores e Bella tropeçando em seus pés vindo para a porta. Ela abriu-a e mais uma vez os olhos dela se arregalaram ao ver-me. Hoje, no entanto, ao contrário de sexta à noite, ela usava um pijama, e seu cabelo estava despenteado do sono. Ela imediatamente ficou vermelha. Fiquei com água na, mas não foi tão ruim.

"Bom dia," eu disse agradavelmente.

"Edward! O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?"

"Eu – uh – trouxe o café da manhã," eu disse, segurando o saco. "Então... você sabe, você não tem que ir para o refeitório." De repente, ocorreu-me que o meu plano brilhante era ligeiramente deficiente. Eu não exatamente a salvei de se levantar cedo para ir ao café da manhã quando eu estava acordando-a ainda mais cedo... mas talvez ela não se importaria.

Os olhos dela amoleceu e um sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto. "Obrigada, Edward."

Me desloquei inquieto. "Sem problemas."

"Venha," disse ela, acenando para dentro. "Eu vou - hum - Eu vou correr para o banheiro por um segundo. Se sinta em casa."

Depois que ela correu para o banheiro, eu deixei o saco sobre a escrivaninha, e desde que sua cama parecia o lugar mais confortável na sala, eu tirei meus sapatos e me reclinei contra a cabeceira. Ouvi-a utilizar as instalações e escovar os cabelos e os dentes antes de ela reaparecer, ainda corada. Ela parou na porta, me encarando. Eu bati na cama ao meu lado e ela finalmente entrou, sentando-se perto no espaço estreito. Fiz um gesto para o saco, que ela pegou e abriu.

"Espero que isso não seja tudo para mim," ela riu.

"Eu disse que não como o café da manhã," eu disse.

"Então, você – você trouxe tudo isso para mim?" Ela questionou conforme puxava para fora o suco de laranja.

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não tinha certeza do que você gostava."

Com a face rosada, ela olhou para baixo e sorriu. "Isso é muito doce."

Doce? Eu fiz uma careta. Eu não estava tentando ser doce, e ela estava ficando com a ideia errada. "Realmente, eu só queria uma desculpa para vir," eu disse, esperando que soasse menos como um idiota apaixonado e mais como o dissoluto que eu era.

Bella deu de ombros e tirou a banana. "Isso é doce, também."

Bem, deixei ela pensar o que queria. Contanto que ela não começasse a esperar mais de mim do que eu estava disposto a dar, nós estaríamos bem.

Eu assisti fascinado em silêncio enquanto ela abria a banana colocava a ponta entre os lábios. Meu pau endureceu imediatamente conforme sua ações traziam a minha mente fantasias da boca quente de Bella em torno de mim, seus olhos inocentes olhando para minha cara enquanto ela me levava a um clímax...

Ela me pegou olhando e corou "O que foi?"

"Nada," eu sorri. "Você está só... muito sexy fazendo isso."

"Certo," ela revirou os olhos. "Me deixa tão gostosa, me observando encher minha boca."

"É," eu insisti, esperando que ela comesse a laranja em seguida. Eu podia ver o suco escorrendo pelo seu queixo agora. Ela deu outra mordida e me deu um olhar cético. "Eu gosto da maneira como se move sua boca quando você come."

"Bem," ela limpou sua garganta, "você está em um show, então."

E eu estava. Foi fascinante vê-la terminar a banana, em seguida, desembrulhar um muffin de chocolate e começar a comê-lo em pequenos pedaços, passando rapidamente a língua para pegar cada uma. No momento em que ela terminou, havia uma mancha distinta de chocolate no canto da boca.

"Venha aqui," eu insisti, virando o rosto dela para mim. Ela olhou para mim interrogativamente, e eu me inclinei, limpando o chocolate com um roçar de minha língua. Tinha gosto de sujeira, mas sua pele era deliciosa.

Ela gemeu e se virou para mim, para que nossas bocas se encontrassem completamente. Era o que eu estava esperando desde que eu cheguei. Atraquei a minha língua com a dela e saboreei seu gosto.

Ela se afastou, ofegante. "Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo eu teria que esperar por isso," ela respirou, lambendo os lábios.

"Você terminou?" Eu perguntei, segurando o saco de doces. Ela concordou com a cabeça lentamente, e eu cuidadosamente coloquei o saco de lado. "Bom."

Puxei-a para mim e estava prestes a beijá-la novamente quando seu rosto assumiu uma careta pensativa. "Seus olhos estão diferentes. Antes eles eram pretos..."

Eu lutei para controlar a minha expressão. Eu era tão estúpido – claro que os meus olhos seriam vermelhos após a alimentação, e naturalmente, ela iria perceber.

"Sim, uh, é... lentes de contato," disse eu, tentando parecer convincente.

"Ah... por que você iria querer usar lentes de contato pretas quando você tem esses belos olhos dourados?"

Dourado? Eles eram dourados agora? Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Ela era daltônica? Eu dei de ombros para seu benefício. "Uma fase, eu suponho."

"Bem, você não deveria cobrir esses olhos," disse ela. Em seguida, os lábios dela estavam de volta nos meus, e eu não perdi tempo, deslizando as mãos sob a blusa para sentir sua pele quente. Suas mãos empurraram contra mim – eu senti apenas uma pressão, mas ela, deve ter utilizando um bocado de força – por isso eu cai sobre minhas costas, trazendo-a em cima de mim.

"Há algo que eu quero tentar," disse ela, mordendo o lábio. Então, suas mãos estavam no meu cinto, brincando com a fivela. Esperei, observando cada movimento seu. Quando ela abriu o fecho da minha calça jeans, eu segurei minha respiração, esperando e rezando para que ela fizesse o que eu pensava que ela ia fazer. Seus pequenos dedos puxaram o cós da minha calça jeans e boxers, de repente liberando a ereção que eu tinha toda a manhã.

Sua garganta se moveu conforme ela engoliu. "Apenas... me preparando," disse ela. E então ela colocou sua mão, ao redor da base do meu pênis. Só isso fez eu me sentir no céu, mas então ela inclinou-se e colocou os lábios ao redor da cabeça do meu pau. Aquela sensação era de todo muito bom para ser o céu, tinha de ser o inferno. Bem, se esse era o inferno, eu iria pra lá de bom grado.

Lentamente, ela moveu para cima e para baixo, acariciando-me com sua mão e sua língua. Eu tentei assistir ela, fascinado e mais um pouco que excitado ativado pela visão, mas o prazer tornou-se muito, e eu deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, enquanto eu segurava o lençol, tentando não me mover em minha apreciação.

Eu não conseguiria durar muito tempo, embora. Ela começou a sugar suavemente, movimento que fez todos os meus nervos ficarem desordenados. Perdido em uma névoa de calor e prazer, eu vim sem pensar em sua boca. Meus olhos se abriram para vê-la engolir antes de ela se sentar, olhando para mim com uma expressão muito satisfeita. Eu ri.

"Bem, então. O que trouxe isso?" Eu perguntei.

Suas bochechas queimaram. "Eu só... hum... eu queria mostrar o minha apreciação... você sabe, por tudo que você tem feito por mim, e eu ouvi falar sobre as meninas fazendo isso para seus namorados e eu pensei... pensei que você poderia se divertir?" ela terminou, sua voz mais rápida no fim fazendo soar como uma pergunta.

"Eu me diverti com isso," eu respodi, na esperança de repetir muitas performances. "Espero, porém, que você não ache que isso significa que estamos terminamos aqui."

"O que isso significa?" Ela pediu, genuinamente confusa.

"Significa," eu disse, rapidamente rolando ela de costas, "que eu não terminei com você ainda."

"Oh," ela respirou. "Será que é uma promessa ou uma ameaça?"

Eu ri. "Ambos."

* * *

Depois que eu me saciei dela, e depois ela gozou duas vezes, eu estava com Bella em sua cama, seu corpo quente e suado contra o meu.

"Preciso de um banho," ela comentou enquanto eu brincava com seus mamilos. Imaginei-a com água e espuma de sabão escorrendo pelo corpo, e só assim, eu queria tê-la novamente.

"Precisa de alguém para lavar suas costas?" Eu perguntei.

Ela corou. "Você quer tomar banho comigo?"

"Por que não?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu só... nunca pensei nisso. Mas... hum... sim. Eu gostaria disso."

Eu sorriu de sua inocência. "Então, vamos lá." Joguei os cobertores para o lado antes que ela pudesse ter um ataque de modéstia e mudar de ideia. Ela corou, mas levantou-se timidamente e mostrou o caminho para o banheiro. Ela teve o cuidado de bloquear as duas portas antes de entrar no chuveiro. Eu a segui, me espremendo no pequeno espaço com ela.

Nossos corpos se tocando conforme ela manobrava ao meu redor para ligar a água, e ela soltou um riso nervoso. O jato de água veio frio. Ela estremeceu e retrocedeu, se pressionando contra mim. Foi fantástico. Eu coloquei uma mão em seu estômago, firmando, e ela olhou por cima do ombro para mim.

"Isso – isso é muito pequeno."

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu estou gostando." Isso deveria ter sido óbvio pelo meu pau pressionado em sua parte traseira, mas talvez ela não compreendeu muito bem isso.

A água ficou quente, o vapor subindo em torno de nós. O jato bateu no peito dela, enviando cascatas de água por seu corpo. Eu lambi um pequeno riacho de seu pescoço, saboreando o suor dela com ele. Ela gemeu.

"Como você **faz** isso?"

"Faço o quê?" Eu questionei, circundando seu umbigo com o meu dedo indicador.

"Me faz querer tanto você, quando só passei a manhã toda –"

"Eu deveria lhe perguntar a mesma coisa," disse eu, virando o rosto dela para mim. "Eu acho que é apenas uma coisa boa e é mútuo, não é?"

"Mmm," ela cantarolou em acordo, ou talvez fosse o prazer conforme ela se pressionou contra o meu corpo molhado. "O que você acha que isso significa?"

Eu dei de ombros, passando minhas mãos por suas costas escorregadias. "Talvez isso signifique que é suposto fazer isso – " Eu levei minha mão torno de seu sexo quente – "uma e outra vez."

Sua cabeça caiu para trás e seus cabelos se espalharam em cachos escuros por seus ombros. Eu me abaixei para chupar uma gota de água em seu mamilo, e ela deu um suave, e suplicante grito. "Edward..."

"Diga-me o que você quer," disse eu, olhando para ela molhada, lábios entreabertos enquanto eu tocava com meus dedos sua entrada escorregadia. Suas pernas tremiam.

"Me – me pegue," Bella gemeu, apertando meu ombro. "Mais, por favor."

Eu considerei o sabão e xampu esperando atrás dela e pensei sobre as possibilidades. "Apenas não ainda," Eu decidi. "Nós precisamos começar a tomar banho primeiro, não precisamos?"

Ela gemeu, olhando para mim com os olhos estreitados. "Edward – "

Eu cortei os seus protestos selando a minha boca sobre a dela enquanto eu pegava o xampu. Eu nunca tinha lavado o cabelo de um ser humano antes, mas achei que era mais ou menos o processo que eu fazia em mim, só que mais delicado. Me afastando, virei ela mais uma vez e cobri com espuma e um montão de xampu minhas mãos, em seguida, apliquei em seu cabelo. Eu lutava para não puxar ou pressionar muito forte conforme eu massageava sua cabeça, observando a todo minuto para qualquer sinal de dor. Ela simplesmente ronronou de contentamento, e eu sorri para mim. Esse negócio de brincar de humano era fácil.

Bella se virou quando eu estava pronto para colocar sua cabeça sob o jato de água e enxaguar. Meu trabalho foi bem recompensado enquanto eu assistia a viagem da espuma através de seus ombros e seus seios, então para baixo pela barriga e as pernas. Eu queria me render e pega-la como ela pediu, mas eu queria provocá-la, também. Então, eu peguei o sabonete e esfreguei-a entre as minhas mãos. Quando ela terminou com o cabelo dela, ela abriu os olhos e viu o que eu fazia. Ela mordeu o lábio. "Por favor, Edward – "

"Shh," eu murmurei, colocando minhas mãos ensaboadas em seu quadril. Ela gemeu quando minhas mãos começaram sua jornada, deslizando até o seu estômago e os lados de seus seios, circulando os mamilos com cuidado para deixar espuma lá. Eu trabalhei em torno de seus braços e ombros, em seguida, pelas suas costas e nádegas. Durante todo o tempo, a respiração dela veio em ofegos suaves que ecoavam no pequeno espaço. Eu estava ajoelhado diante dela, correndo o sabão para baixo pelas pernas dela, quando eu peguei o perfume inebriante da sua umidade e fiz uma mudança de planos.

Lentamente, de forma a não perturbar o equilíbrio precário dela, eu levantei uma perna sobre meu ombro e coloquei minha boca em seu centro quente. Seus dedos arranharam as paredes molhadas do chuveiro conforme ela gemia alto. Eu fiz o meu melhor para apoiar seu corpo quando eu aprofundei minha língua dentro dela, o gosto da excitação dela era almiscarado, misturado com minha semente de mais cedo nessa manhã. Foi dolorosamente erótico, provar meu gosto dentro dela, misturado com seu sabor requintado, e minha boca trabalhou vigorosamente contra ela, sempre ansiosos para beber a última gota de seu corpo o que me desse vontade. Seus gritos eram afiados e altos, os dedos firmemente agarrado no meu cabelo. Recusei-me a parar até que as suas pernas tremiam, ameaçando desabar, e então eu nos levantei juntos. Foi fácil cercá-la contra a parede do chuveiro me enfiar profundamente dentro dela. Suas paredes apertaram imediatamente em torno de mim enquanto ela gemia e ofegava em choque. Eu sabia que ela não iria durar muito. Isso era muito bom, eu não queria ir devagar.

Eu angulei seus quadris para permitir-me entrar o mais profundo acesso possível e eu fui tão duro quanto poderia aguentar. Os sons que ela fazia se agravaram com cada impulso até que ela estava gritando a sua libertação, apertando mais do que nunca em torno de meu pau. Eu resmunguei o meu clímax atingido, estremecendo com o insuportável prazer de lançar a minha libertação dentro dela, mesmo com suas paredes tentando sugar-me mais profundamente.

Eu não podia me afastar, assim que eu segurava ela lá com a água quente em cascata caindo sobre nós. Ela levantou a mão para alisar o cabelo para trás, olhando para mim com uma estranha emoção em seus olhos. Inquieto, eu endireitei e a deixei cuidadosamente em seus pés. Mesmo assim, ela se inclinou contra mim, respirando com dificuldade.

"Uau," ela suspirou, apertando meu ombro.

"Mmmhmm." eu concordei, segurando-a para mim. Seu calor era tão bom.

"Você havia feito isso antes?" Ela perguntou me olhando através de seus cílios úmidos que se agruparam. Eu ri.

"Não, isso foi uma primeira vez para mim."

"Hmm... eu preciso lavá-lo agora, não é?" disse ela, agarrando a barra de sabão. Eu sorri.

"Você provavelmente deve. Deus sabe onde eu estive."

* * *

Depois do nosso banho, que levou mais tempo do que qualquer banho deveria durar, eu ajudei Bella com os trabalhos de casa da semana de álgebra por falta de coisa melhor para fazer. Ela não podia dividir polinômios para salvar sua vida, mas eu não poderia culpá-la por sua falta de paciência para a tarefa. Não era exatamente uma habilidade crítica da vida, não importa quanto tempo viveu.

Eu fui embora, quando sua companheira de quarto, uma gentil morena chamada Angela, voltou. Seus pensamentos tinham a intenção de falar com Bella – principalmente sobre mim –então eu decidi que era a minha deixa para sair.

Eu espiei lá fora, no entanto, depois de estacionar o meu carro um quarteirão de distância, no caso de Bella vê-lo lá fora.

"... Não importa o **meu** fim de semana," Angela estava dizendo no interior, examinando a expressão evasiva de Bella. "Parece que você teve um pouco de diversão. Como diabos ele rasgou seus lençóis?"

Bella ficou vermelho beterraba nos pensamentos de Angela. "Ele – eu sou – bem, é novo."

Angela escondeu a diversão oculta em seus pensamentos. "Eu entendi isso. Quem é ele? Onde você o conheceu?"

Bella mordeu o lábio. Eu gostaria de saber o quanto ela iria dizer a amiga. "Bem, seu nome é Edward Masen. Eu... eu o conheci segunda, fora da biblioteca. Ele... ele me levou de volta para o dormitório. E então eu disse a ele o número do nosso quarto, mas eu não esperava vê-lo outra vez... e sexta à noite, ele simplesmente apareceu, e nós – um..."

Angela sorriu, satisfeita principalmente por sua amiga, apesar de um sentimento de algo errado descansar no fundo de sua mente. "Acho que é bem obvio. Então... me diga sobre ele. Como ele é?"

Os lábios de Bella se torceram em um sorriso. "Bem... ele é do tipo misterioso, e um pouco intimidante, mas... mas ele me faz sentir como uma pessoa completamente diferente. Como se eu não fosse simplesmente, a chata Bella Swan, sabe?"

Angela ficou intrigada com a forma como os seus olhos se iluminaram, e eu também "Ele é bom para você, então?"

"Sim," Bella disse, sorrindo. "Ele me levou para procurar trabalho ontem, e hoje ele me trouxe café da manhã e me ajudou com álgebra... ele foi... tão doce."

"Bom," disse Angela, aprovando. "Porque se ele não tratá-la bem, eu teria que chutar a bunda dele."

Eu ri alto, e pelo que pude ver, Bella também. "Eu odeio acabar com a sua graça Angela, mas eu acho que você ia perder essa luta."

Angela deu de ombros. "Bem, se ele é um cavalheiro, como ele deveria ser, ele ia me deixar vencer."

"Estou certo de que ele deixaria," Bella disse. "Realmente, Angela, você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Posso dizer que ele é bom. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos, sabe?"

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer," Angela murmurou, evocando uma imagem de um jovem homem a quem eu assumiu que era seu namorado. Fiquei imaginando o que Bella pensava que ela viu quando ela olhou para mim. Tudo o que era bom em mim tinha morrido com a minha humanidade, como ela poderia ver nada disso em meus olhos desumanos?

"Então como vai Ben?" Bella perguntou. Juntei que Ben era o dito namorado.

"Bom. Ele esta se ajustando certo e tomando o lugar pela tempestade. Estou tão feliz por ele – ele vai ser, como um grande advogado..."

A conversa girou em torno disso, e eu decidi sair.

Passei o resto da noite me preparando para um dia muito humano. Eu precisava começar a realmente ir às aulas. Geralmente, eu tendia a ir para o primeiro dia, pegar o plano de estudos, ler todo o material que eu já estava familiarizado, e em seguida, aparecer para os exames. Eu estava bem na minha maneira de vários graus desse jeito, e isso me deu algo para fazer, para não mencionar uma razão para estar à espreita em torno do campus. Agora, porém, eu devo ser visto fazendo parte, por uma questão de manter as aparências.

Segunda-feira, eu deveria ter biologia e sociologia. Ambos eram extremamente entediantes depois de terem sido estudados várias vezes, mas eu estava trabalhando com os cursos exigidos pela universidade.

A aula de biologia acabou por ser cheio de calouros, cem alunos com dificuldade de acompanhar a palestra. Passou com lentidão agonizante enquanto eu ouvia seus pensamentos. Não era terrivelmente complexo, mas nenhum desses alunos esteve em um curso em profundidade sobre a biologia antes. Entretive-me através da elaboração de Punnett Squares com as possíveis combinações genéticas de diferentes pares de alunos. Alguns deles teriam filhos hediondo.

Eu tive que esperar duas horas para a próxima aula. Entrei no prédio de música e passei o tempo em um piano em uma das salas de prática, tocando peças que fez as pessoas que estavam passando, parar e espreitar na janela com curiosidade. Poucos seres humanos poderia tocar tão bem, eu sabia; extraordinária rapidez e coordenação fez muito para melhorar o meu desempenho.

Finalmente, o tempo passou para perto da aula de sociologia. Eu tinha acabado de entrar na sala quando eu pego um perfume dolorosamente familiar. Meus pés se moveram automaticamente, seguindo onde meu nariz me levou. Encontrei-a no centro de uma linha média. Eu varri com rapidez e assumi a cadeira vazia ao seu lado, apesar de ter o costume de me sentar no fundo a fim de sair rapidamente.

"Eu não sabia que você estava nessa classe," murmurei. Ela saltou, derrubando o romance que ela estava lendo.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo," acusou, segurando a mão ao peito como se isso iria atrasar o seu coração correndo. "Eu sei que eu teria notado se você tivesse estado aqui antes."

Eu dei de ombros. "Tenho a tendência de ignorar este lado, eu admito. Mas eu estou tentando virar a pagina, se você for."

"Bem, isso é bom," disse ela, franzindo a testa. "Você vai a qualquer uma de suas outras aulas?"

Eu ri. "Algumas delas."

O professor entrou, então, silenciando os alunos conversando, e Bella nunca teve uma chance de responder. Passei a hora assistindo Bella tomar notas em sua caligrafia esparramada, tentando resistir ao desejo de estender a mão e tocá-la, para satisfazer o magnetismo que me chamava para ela. Ela estava tão perto, e eu podia sentir seu calor, de algum modo mais forte que todos os outros ao nosso redor.

Quando o professor deixou de falar, a maioria dos estudantes correram para embalar suas coisas e sair, mas Bella se virou para mim, sorrindo.

"Você gostou da palestra?"

"Gostei muito," disse eu, olhando ela encher sua mochila. "Quantas aulas você tem hoje?"

"Muitas," suspirou, fechando seu caderno. "Literatura européia, literatura espanhola, essa, e álgebra. Poderia ser pior, mas ainda é muito para tratar em um dia."

"Certamente," eu concordei. Ela se esforçou colocar seu caderno e livro didático na mochila. "Quando é a sua próxima aula?"

"Agora, basicamente," ela suspirou de novo, sair do seu lugar e chegando para pegar a mochila pesada. Eu pensei sobre o dano que ela poderia fazer com ele e peguei antes que ela pudesse chegar lá.

"Vou andar com você," disse eu, pondo a mochila sobre meu ombro. Meus dois livros cabiam facilmente sob o outro braço.

Bella abriu a boca, parecendo pronta para protestar. Eu balancei a cabeça e empurrei ela para frente, e ela começou a andar com um bufar de raiva. "Eu posso levar a minha própria mochila, Edward."

"Bem, eu desconfiava que era como você chegou aqui, em primeiro lugar," eu disse maliciosamente. O edifício de ciências, que também tinhas os cursos de matemática, não era longe, apenas uma caminhada cruzando uma praça.

"Engraçado. Por que você não me deixa carregar?"

Eu ri. "Bella, você está com a impressão de que o cavalheirismo está morto, ou você está ativamente tentando matá-lo?"

Ela apertou os lábios. "Ótimo, então, leve. É a sua costas que vai pagar por isso."

"Minhas costas tiveram um trabalho mais duro ontem," eu lembrei ela, causando uma coloração subindo em seu rosto. "Você não pareceu se importar muito, então."

"Hunf," foi sua resposta. Eu sorri triunfante.

"O que você vai fazer esta noite?" Eu perguntei.

Ela fez uma careta. "Entrevistas de trabalho. McDonalds e aquele lugar do café, Java Break."

Estremeci. "Boa sorte com esses." Eu esperava que ela não conseguisse o McDonalds. Ela teria cheiro constante de hambúrgueres e batatas fritas gordurosas...

"Obrigado. Eu, um... eu acho que te vejo na quarta-feira? Na sala de aula?" Disse ela assim que chegamos ao edifício de ciência.

Concordei, entregando sua bolsa de volta para ela. "Até lá."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Terça-feira eu tive mais aulas, algumas das quais eram um pouco mais interessantes, mas elas passaram lentamente tudo a mesma coisa. Tempo, agora, parecia girar em torno de Bella – o tempo até que eu iria vê-la novamente, até que eu ia tocar nela de novo... A noite eu passei a compor, escrevendo melodias com ritmos que combinavam com a batida do coração de Bella, ou o ritmo da nossa união.

Quarta-feira trouxe um ponto de vista bem-vindo. Fui para a sala de aula de sociologia com antecipação, um pouco mais cedo na minha ânsia. Ninguém estava lá, fora uma menina lendo em um assento no canto. Sentei-me no mesmo lugar da ultima vez e esperei a chegada de Bella. Ela veio quatro pessoas mais tarde, se esforçando sob o peso de sua bolsa. Eu vi seus olhos dispararem em torno da sala antes de ela me encontrar, olhando para ela, e ela sorriu. Bella tropeçou em sua pressa de chegar ao lugar próximo a mim, mas não caiu.

"Oi," disse ela sem fôlego, deixando cair a bolsa no banco ao lado dela. Eu gostava de ver suas bochechas coradas e olhos brilhantes, e o som do seu coração acelerado.

"Olá." Ela vestia uma camisa particularmente transparente hoje, através do qual eu podia ver o contorno de um sutiã de renda. Será que ela fez isso de propósito?

"Como tem passado?" Ela perguntou, deslizando em sua cadeira. Seu quadril bateu no braço da cadeira e ela estremeceu um pouco de dor.

"Bem o suficiente," disse, ignorando seu erro. "E você? Como foi as entrevistas de emprego?"

"Eu definitivamente não peguei aquele trabalho no McDonalds," disse ela. "Eu – uh – poderia chamar o gerente de um porco machista."

"Porquê?" Eu perguntei, surpreso e interessado. Se ele tiver transmitido algo para ela, dizendo algo vulgar? Eu me irritei com o pensamento. Ela era **minha**, e eu defendia o que era meu.

"Ele sugeriu que eu seria mais adequada, como uma mulher, para trabalhar na cozinha de tras do que trabalhar na frente com os clientes."

Eu ri da sua expressão azeda. "E o que você disser sobre isso?"

Ela corou. "Ok, então 'poderia ter chamado' foi a frase errada. Eu o **chamei** de porco machista."

Eu ri sem rodeios. "Bem, ele mereceu. E tenho certeza de que é melhor você não trabalhar lá." Pensei de novo no cheiro daquele lugar e mentalmente estremeci.

Bella encolheu os ombros, sorrindo. "Poderia ter sido uma experiência de construção de caráter, mas tudo bem. Estou bastante certa de que tenho o trabalho de café. Eles vão supostamente me informar até o final da semana."

"Falando nisso, quais são seus planos para este fim de semana?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava determinado a tê-la só para mim, se possível.

Ela deu de ombros novamente. "Eu acho que Angela queria uma noite de filme, e eu tenho um trabalho para terminar, mas fora isso, nada."

Eu considerei rapidamente. Sua companheira de quarto estaria aqui neste fim de semana, o que significa que se eu queria um tempo sozinho com ela – "Você gostaria de vir a minha casa? Sexta-feira à noite, talvez?"

Seu rosto enrubesceu, e ela sorriu brilhantemente. "Eu adoraria."

"Quando eu deveria buscá-la?" Eu perguntei a ela, esperando que ela escolhesse um horário que não seria necessário que eu a alimentasse – e posteriormente, dar desculpas sobre o porque eu não estava comendo.

"Hum... sete?" Sugeriu.

"Perfeito."

* * *

Eu tinha ido pelo meu apartamento em detalhe, certificando que iria passar na inspeção como um lugar onde um ser humano vive. Eu tinha colocado coisas que eu nunca usei no banheiro – escova e pasta de dentes, lâminas de barbear e creme de barbear, aparelhos desodorante, Tylenol, band-aids... eu estoquei a cozinha, também, colocando itens típicos como o leite e legumes na geladeira, pão e frutas e outras coisas nos armários. Eu não pensei que ela iria encontrar nada fora do comum. Esperançosamente ela iria aquietar as suspeitas que ela tinha atualmente sobre mim, também. Ela notou meus olhos mudando e eu sabia que ela deve ter notado outras coisas que ela não estava mencionando.

A mudança de cor de meus olhos foi bastante conveniente, embora, eu pensei. Eu me perguntava o que era diferente sobre o sangue dos animais que fazia meus olhos ficarem um profundo dourado do que vermelho sangue. Fosse o que fosse, me fez parecer mais humano do que eu era antes, e que ajudou a minha charada.

Sexta-feira durante a aula, tive a sensação de que Bella estava tão tenso como eu. Ela pulou quando nossos braços se tocaram de leve e seu coração agitou. Não ajudava que fazia cinco dias desde que nós tínhamos tido relações sexuais, após um fim de semana cheio com ele. Eu senti que estava recuando.

Foi assim que eu cheguei quase meia hora mais cedo no dormitório sexta à noite. Quando eu bati na porta, Angela respondeu.

"Oh, oi, Edward," ela disse agradavelmente. "Bella não está aqui – ela ainda está no jantar."

Seus pensamentos eram tão leves, tão despretensiosos que eu não impedir de gostar dela um pouco – para um ser humano, pelo menos.

"Ah, bem, eu cheguei muito cedo."

"Você pode esperar aqui, se quiser," ela ofereceu, recuando para permitir-me entrar

"Obrigado." Eu me empoleirei na cadeira de Bella para esperar.

_Bem, ele parece ser educado, pelo menos. Mas eu espero que ela esteja sendo cuidadosa. Ele parece que poderia quebrar alguns corações._

"Como você está, Angela?" Eu perguntei, sentindo a necessidade de fazer uma boa impressão. Eu não sei quanta influência essa menina tinha em Bella, mas eu não queria que ela alertasse Bella para longe de mim.

"Bem, obrigada. E você?"

"Muito bem," sorri. "Você teve um tempo bom no fim de semana passado? Bella disse que estava visitando o seu namorado."

Uma visão do dito namorado flutuavam em sua mente, junto com imagens que eu realmente não queria ver do que eles estavam fazendo todo final de semana.

"Foi muito bom – mas é sempre duro voltar, você sabe, já que eu não posso vê-lo tão frequentemente como eu gostaria."

"Você deve se importar muito profundamente com ele, para entrar em tal acordo," eu supus.

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu não posso imaginar estar com mais ninguém. Isso meio que simplifica as coisas para mim."

"Sim, eu sei que você quer dizer," eu disse, percebendo a verdade assim que eu falei. Poderia qualquer humano ou vampiros sempre me agradar como Bella? Talvez... eu tivesse muito tempo de vida para descobrir.

"Então Bella nunca disse que o que você estuda," disse Angela, realmente curiosa.

"Eu ainda não decidi completamente ainda. Eu estou considerando psicologia, embora eu me encontrei mais interessados em anatomia estes dias," eu disse, escondendo o sorriso que queria sair no duplo sentido.

"Isso é ótimo. Eu estudo biologia. Eu quero ir para a escola de veterinária," ela me contou, animado com a perspectiva de uma alma gêmea.

"Você gosta de animais?"

"Oh, sim." Sua mente passavam através de um zoológico de animais de estimação na infância. "Quero dizer, eles são tão importantes para as nossas vidas sem nós sequer percebermos. Eu me sinto como em um dever de cuidar deles."

Eu sorri para mim mesmo. Seu entusiasmo era tão parecida com o de Bella. Assim que eu acabei de pensar, a porta se abriu e Bella entrou. _Fale do diabo, e o diabo virá_, eu pensei para mim mesmo.

"Edward, você está adiantado," disse ela, cheia de surpresa.

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu estava impaciente, eu suponho."

Ela sorriu para mim, sem saber que Angela nos observava atentamente. Permaneci olhando Bella, na esperança de transmitir a linguagem corporal adequada, de um namorado humano. "Vocês precisam de mais tempo...?"

"Não, eu estou pronta," disse ela, agarrando uma mochila de sua cama. "Hum, te vejo amanhã Ang."

"Ok," Angela sorriu, se divertindo da ânsia de Bella. Ela nunca tinha visto Bella tão volúvel antes, me senti um pouco presunçoso. "Divirta-se." Sua voz era tão cheia com implicação que eu não preciso ouvir o pensamento que o acompanha.

"Certo." Peguei o saco de Bella, com medo de que seria tão pesado como de costume, mas era significativamente mais leve. "Foi bom falar com você, Angela."

"Com você também," disse ela, acenando enquanto saiamos.

* * *

"Sua casa é incrível," Bella disse, levantando a cabeça para olhar ao redor para ter a totalidade da sala.

"Obrigado," murmurei, vendo-a ir em direção ao piano. Seus dedos flutuaram sobre as teclas.

"Você vai tocar para mim agora? Ela perguntou, olhando para mim com olhos esperançosos.

"Algo em especial que você gostaria de ouvir?" Eu perguntei, caminhando até o banco. Ela se empoleirou lá ao meu lado, ansiosa como uma criança.

"Não, toque qualquer coisa que você quiser."

O coração dela batia em excitação, e os meus dedos automaticamente entraram em um ritmo compatível com uma das músicas que eu tinha escrito recentemente. Era uma peça sensual, cheia de toda a necessidade física eu sentia, cheia de minhas frustrações, finalmente próximo à satisfação, uma vez que chegava ao fim. Olhei para encontrar Bella olhando para mim, a expressão insondável.

"O que foi essa peça?"

"Eu escrevi," eu disse a ela, retirando as mãos das teclas. "Não tem um título."

"É lindo," disse ela, dedilhando as teclas melancolicamente. "Ou talvez bonito seja a palavra errada. Mas eu pensei que você deveria ter escrito. Isso... soou como você."

"Será?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta, olhando para ela por sua confirmação.

"Bem, é... eu não sei se isso soou como você, exatamente, mas soou como **nós**."

Concordei, talvez em acordo ou talvez apenas em reconhecimento. "Eu deveria começar a ensinar-lhe agora?"

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Só se você quiser."

Eu dei de ombros e me movi para ficar atrás dela, colocando as mãos sobre a dela. "Você começa aqui," disse eu, guiando suas mãos para a posição correta. "Este – eu pressionei um dedo – "é meio C. Muito importante. O próximo é D, então E,"Eu fui, guiando-a através da escala. "Você vê as teclas pretas? Essas são as suas meias-medidas. Sustenidos e bemóis. É apenas meio passo entre B e C e E e F, então não há nenhum entre as chaves ."

"Ok," ela murmurou. Seu pulso estava acelerado. "Então, ele vai de A a G e começa de novo, certo?"

"Certo." Eu guiei ela através da escala C-maior. "C-D-E-F-G-A-B-C," disse eu, com cada nota. "Se você começar com uma nota diferente, como... F, por exemplo, você tem que ajustar para os meio-passos. Então fica F, G, A, A- meio-tom, C, D, E, F."

"Edward?" Sua voz vacilou. Eu a feri acidentalmente?

"O que é?"

"Eu – uh – Eu acho que aprendi bastante para uma noite."

Me afastei, perguntando o que eu poderia ter feito para causar um problema. Quando ela se virou para me olhar, seus olhos enviaram um choque direto através de mim.

"Você – um – você quer me mostrar o quarto agora?" perguntou ela.

Eu sorri por ela ter essa ousadia e peguei a mão dela. "Isso pode definitivamente ser arranjado," disse eu, dirigindo-a para o corredor. "O banheiro é ali," eu indiquei conforme passamos, "E aqui é o meu quarto."

Eu fui na frente dela e acendi a desnecessário (para mim, pelo menos) lâmpada de cabeceira. Quando me virei, ela estava fechando a porta atrás dela, segurando o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

"É muito bonito," ela respirou, os olhos viajando todo o mobiliário em madeira escura e a cama grande.

"É mais agradável com você aqui," respondi, já imaginando ela estendida nua em meus lençóis.

Ela corou e se aproximou. "Obrigado – por me convidar para vir, quero dizer."

"Claro," murmurei. Ela parecia estar vendo algum significado profundo em visitar o meu apartamento que eu estava, aparentemente, perdendo.

Ela deu mais um passo, eu me movi para encontrá-la no meio do caminho. Ela se esticou na ponta dos pés para colocar seus lábios nos meus. Eu me entreguei imediatamente a sua quentura, os lábios urgentes contra os meus. O toque de sua língua contra a minha boca era a coisa mais macia que eu já senti, e me transformou em mais do que gostaria de admitir.

"Eu me sinto um pouco nervosa," ela murmurou quando ela se afastou.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei distraidamente, tendo encontrado a faixa de pele entre a sua blusa de algodão e a calça jeans. Ela estremeceu com o carinho de meus dedos.

"Bem, todas as outras vezes que nós – nós tínhamos – " ela lutou para conseguir pronunciar as palavras – "feito **sexo**, havia sido no calor do momento e agora – "

"O momento não é tão quente?" Eu ri, olhando seu rosto corar.

""Não, eu não quis dizer –"

Coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios, acalmando-a. "Não há nada para ficar nervosa."

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Eu só... quero ser boa o suficiente para você."

Eu fiz uma careta, deixando cair a mão de seus lábios para seu quadril. "O que a faz pensar que você não é?"

Ela deu de ombros e pegou na minha camisa, seus olhos travados em seus dedos. "Eu sou tão simples e chata e você... não."

"O que você vê quando você olha para mim?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta, desejando que eu pudesse ver por mim mesmo. Eu sabia que as mulheres – e alguns homens – me achavam atraente. Era simplesmente uma característica de vampiros. A julgar pelo que Bella tinha dito a sua companheira de quarto, porém, ela viu outra coisa, algo mais.

Seu rosto todo ficou vermelho. "Bem, você é muito bonito, é claro, e você é inteligente e gentil e atencioso e encantador... e você pode ter qualquer um que você queria. Então, eu simplesmente não tenho idéia do que você está fazendo **comigo**."

Eu era gentil e atencioso? Ela estava caidinha pela mentira – anzol, linha e isca. Isso devia ter me tranquilizado, mas em vez disso, me fez sentir estranhamente vazio. Ou talvez eu só estava com sede.

"Você não tem idéia de como os homens observam você, não é?" Disse eu, decidido a virar a conversa para longe de mim.

Ela riu sem graça. "Certo. Apesar de todas as aparências, os homens milagrosamente enxergam uma loira de seios grandes quando olham para mim."

Eu ri e virei ela de frente para o espelho de corpo inteiro que o inquilino anterior do meu apartamento havia deixado na porta do armário. "Quer que eu lhe mostre?"

Seus olhos encontraram os meus em nosso reflexo. "Hum... se você quer?" Respondeu ela hesitante.

Eu ri novamente de sua incerteza. "Muito bem. Vamos trabalhar de cima para baixo, okay?" Eu deixei cair seu cabelo entre meus dedos, levantando-o para que ela pudesse vê-lo no espelho. "É um mito, você sabe, que os homens preferem as loiras. Você tem um cabelo escuro atraente, com tantas cores," murmurei, vendo a matriz de marrons, vermelhos e roxos que olhos mortais facilmente iriam perder.

Ela já estava corando quando eu trouxe os meus dedos para seu rosto, tocando de leve com as costas deles sobre sua pele. "E talvez a pele escura esteja na moda agora, mas a sua é linda. Como porcelana, e tão suave."

Sua pele inundada com calor conforme ela corou, e eu deixei minha mão longe da tentação. Em vez disso, fui para o meu próximo passo, levantando sua camisa sobre a cabeça dela para revelar seu sutiã. Meus olhos pararam ali, travados em surpresa. Era o rendado que eu tinha sugerido na quarta-feira, mas agora eu podia ver todos os detalhes – a cor de lavanda suave destacando-se contra a sua pele, o padrão delicado permitindo uma espiada ainda mais tentadora em sua pele.

"Isso é novo?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que eu não tinha visto isso na sua gaveta de roupas íntimas. Será que ela tem a calcinha para combinar? Eu não podia esperar para descobrir.

Ela olhou para longe, evitando os meus olhos no espelho. "Angela queria algo para Ben, então eu fui junto com ela..."

"Mmm, é delicioso em você," murmurei, passando minhas mãos ligeiramente por seu estômago para seus seios. Ela sugou uma respiração rápida.

"Você disse algo sobre loiras peitudas anteriormente, eu acredito? Bem, eu ouvi dizer que nada mais que um punhado é aproveitado, e eu estou inclinado a concordar." Apertei levemente para enfatizar o meu ponto. Eu amei o peso macio em minhas mãos.

Ela olhou para baixo, longe da nossa reflexão, mais uma vez. "Suas mãos poderia segurar um pouco mais," ela murmurou, claramente constrangida. Eu acariciei seus mamilos endurecidos para distraí-la de seus auto-depreciativos pensamentos.

"Eu não gostaria de sobrecarregar a mim mesmo. Além disso, é a qualidade que importa, não a quantidade. E o seu – " Eu escorreguei minhas mãos em torno para abrir o fecho do sutiã – "é perfeito," conclui, deixando a peça de renda cair no chão.

Em seu reflexo, pude ver muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo – o resplendor de rosa sobre as maçãs do rosto, seus olhos semi-fechados em crescente excitação, a ascensão e a queda de seu peito a cada respiração pesada, e seus mamilos rosados endurecendo no ar gelado. Eu não pude resistir e alcancei os montes perfeitamente redondos na minha mão e com meus polegares toquei os picos tensos. Ela mordeu o lábio contra uma lamuria manhosa, um som bonito, mas melhor ainda era a excitação que eu podia sentir o cheiro entre suas pernas. Eu gemi, incapaz de parar o som. Qual pequena humana excêntrica eu tinha encontrado, tão excitada ao ver-me a tocando. Oh, as coisas que eu faria com ela...

"Você já acredita em mim?" Eu perguntei, surpreso com a tensão na minha voz – eu nunca quis tanto ela antes – "Ou eu preciso continuar te convencendo?"

"Acho que você precisa continuar me convencendo." Sua voz era sem fôlego e seu coração martelava. Eu não acho que ela se importaria se eu acelerasse um pouco as coisas.

"Certo,", murmurei com a voz rouca, deslizando as minhas mãos de seu estômago até a cintura. "Eu adoro seus quadris largos," eu disse contra a curva de sua orelha, empurrando meu corpo contra o dela. "Eles fazem eu querer me apoderar e triturar seus sentidos."

Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque, ela não estava acostumada a ouvir essas coisas, mas ela gostou, eu estava certo. Meus dedos deslizaram para o botão de sua calça jeans, abrindo-o facilmente. O som do zíper escorregando com a sua respiração áspera era uma harmonia erótica. Eu precisava levá-la para cama, logo.

Bella recostou-se em mim, suas pernas tremendo conforme eu empurrei o jeans de seus quadris. Eles caíram em uma poça em torno de seus pés, e eu me ajoelhei atrás dela para guiá-la para fora de seus sapatos e sair do jeans.

No caminho de volta, eu corri minhas mãos por suas trementes pernas, passando pelos pontos sensíveis atrás de seus joelhos e sobre o interior das coxas. A pele era tão suave ali, feita para ser acariciada.

"Será fantástica a sensação de suas pernas em torno de mim," sussurrei em seu ouvido quando estava ereto novamente. Minhas mãos repousava no alto de suas coxas, a menos de uma polegada de distância de seu sexo coberto por renda. E a calcinha **combinava**.

"Você quer saber a minha parte favorita?" Eu perguntei, embora eu não esperasse por uma resposta. Ela estremeceu, e eu deslizei minha mão em sua calcinha, acariciando com meu dedo indicador ao longo de seu escorregadio e quente centro. Seu quadril deu um empurrão prazeroso conforme eu tocava de leve seu clitóris.

"Eu quero te provar," eu gemi em seu cabelo, não exatamente certo no sentido que eu quis dizer as palavras. " Você tem um sabor diferente de tudo no mundo... tão bom. Deus, você está tão molhada. Eu posso sentir o cheiro."

"Edward," ela gemeu, esfregando na minha mão. "Eu acredito em você agora."

"Bom," eu respirei fundo, empurrando sua calcinha para baixo no instante seguinte. "Vá para a cama."

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao comando duro, mas ela foi. Eu assisti ela escalar o colchão alto enquanto eu arrancava minhas roupas. Seus movimentos fez saltar os seios e sua bunda balançar encantadoramente pra mim, o rubor furioso de sua testa ao peito sugeriu que ela não tinha idéia.

Quando a minha roupa estava em uma pilha ao lado das dela, me aproximei da cama. Bella sentada com as pernas debaixo das cobertas e os braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto ela me olhava com olhos grandes. Sua língua deslizou para fora para molhar os lábios secos.

"Tímida agora, não é?" Eu perguntei, deslizando sob o lençol ao lado dela. "Eu pensei que você disse que acreditava em mim agora."

Ela baixou os braços desconfortavelmente, expondo os seios mais uma vez. "É apenas novo para mim, isso é tudo."

"Nós vamos corrigir isso," eu disse conforme me aproximava fazendo ela deitar. "Se fosse do meu jeito, você nunca colocaria roupas."

Ela riu enquanto eu me movia para ela. "Acho que isso poderia causar um grande tumulto no campus."

Eu separei suas coxas e deslizei entre elas. "Oh, você nunca iria deixar meu apartamento."

"Isso é um pouco assustador," ela provocou. "Você não está indo para colocar uma coleira em mim e me fazer ser sua escrava sexual, não é?"

"A idéia tem mérito, mas não, eu não estava planejando isso." Eu deixei a cabeça da minha ereção roçar sua entrada e assisti seus olhos vibrarem. "Eu quero principalmente mantê-la só para mim." E eu me empurrei para dentro dela, tirando um gemido dos lábios dela.

"Isso poderia ser arranjado," ela engasgou, de repente agarrando os meus ombros. Suas pernas apertando em volta do meu quadril, e eu rapidamente me estabeleci em um ritmo. Para mim a conversa tinha acabado pela noite.

Felizmente, Bella concordou completamente.

* * *

**N/T: Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora para postar esse capítulo. Vou tentar ser mais rapida com o próximo.**

**E existe algo que eu gostaria de esclarecer, porque algumas leitoras vem me mandando PMs elogiando a mim como se eu fosse autora. Mas eu quero deixar bem claro que eu NÃO sou a autora de Bonne Foi. Eu apenas faço a TRADUÇÃO do inglês para o português. Essa historia pertence a Amethyst Jackson e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Obrigada pelos reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

_  
_**Capítulo 7**

Foi depois das nove que eu desmoronei para trás na cama, Bella recuperou sua respiração ao meu lado. Depois de vários momentos de silêncio, eu senti ela virar de lado para me encarar. Olhando por cima, encontrei-a apoiada no cotovelo, estudando meu rosto.

"O que é?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de ler sua expressão.

"Nada, eu só estava... me perguntando sobre algo."

"Diga-me," disse eu, curioso pelo rubor que espalhou sobre seu rosto.

"As coisas que você disse mais cedo... parecia que você tinha pensado nisso antes... Você... hum... fantasia sobre mim?"

Eu ri. Ela ficava tão envergonhada, e ela não tinha nem idéia. "O que mais posso fazer durante a aula?"

"Oh, eu não sei," disse ela, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Prestar atenção, talvez?"

"Em sociologia? Não, você é muito mais interessante. Além disso, como eu deveria prestar atenção quando você está bem ao meu lado?"

Ela corou novamente e olhou para o meu braço.

"Isso te incomoda?" Eu perguntei. Eu pensei que eu entregar essa última parte era bastante charmoso.

"Não," ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco. "Eu gosto, na verdade. Eu só... não consigo imaginar por que você pensaria em mim do jeito que eu penso em você."

"A maneira como você pensa em mim, hein? Você fantasia sobre mim?" Perguntei curioso.

"Bem, sim... isso está ok?" Eu a deixei nervosa novamente.

"Eu sempre assumi que era mais uma coisa de caras," eu disse. Claro, eu tinha visto muitas fantasias na mente das mulheres, mas eles tendem a beirar um curso mais romântico do que um sexual. "É realmente algo excitante."

"Sério? Você gosta disso?"

"Você gosta que eu penso sobre você. Por que não seria mútuo?"

"Touché," ela murmurou.

"O que você fantasia?" Perguntei, mais do que um pouco intrigado. Bella era tão inocente, de muitas formas, mas ela tinha uma tendência a surpreender-me na cama. Eu queria saber o que se passava em sua mente.

"Não, eu não posso em voz alta," ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

Virei-me para ela com um sorriso persuasivo. "Apenas um," Eu chantageei.

"Nuh-uh," disse ela, escavando por debaixo do cobertor para se esconder. Eu coloquei meu rosto perto dela, forçando os olhos para ficar largos, imitando inocência. "Por favor?"

"Não," ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

"Que danada, hein?" Eu brinquei.

"Estou muito envergonhada," ela murmurou no travesseiro.

"Não fique," eu insisti. "Eu já te disse que eu faço a mesma coisa."

Com uma pequena mudança de sua cabeça, ela permitiu um olho a espreitar para mim. "Talvez se você me disser uma das suas, eu vou te dizer uma das minhas."

"Tudo bem, eu posso viver com isso," eu ri, já buscando em minha mente um cenário que não assustaria a vida de dia fora dela. "Hmm..."

Meus dedos encontraram a curva do seu quadril enquanto eu ponderava. "Ok, eu tenho uma. Você sabe a grande mesa na sala de aula de sociologia?" Eu esperei ela concordar. "Eu gosto de imaginar que você se inclina sobre ela e lança sua saia para cima – você está sempre usando uma saia nas fantasias, você sabe, por conveniência – e então eu puxo sua calcinha até os tornozelos e te pego por trás."

Sua boca se abriu em surpresa, mas ela se contorceu, esfregando suas coxas juntas. "Eu pensei nisso também,"ela admitiu.

"Sobre a mesa e tudo?" Eu brinquei, sabendo que faria ela corar.

"Não, não exatamente."

"Sua vez, então," eu disse.

"Eu acabei de dizer que eu pensava a mesma coisa," disse evasivamente.

"Não-não. Seja justa, Bella."

Ela suspirou e virou para o estômago, escondendo mais de si mesma. "A biblioteca," disse finalmente.

"A biblioteca?" Eu sorri. "Estou intrigado. Onde na biblioteca?"

Ela mordeu o lábio, mal olhando para mim. "No terceiro andar na parte de trás."

"E o que acontece lá, no terceiro andar, na parte de trás?"

"Estou pegando um livro quando você chega sorrateiramente por trás de mim. Eu deixo o livro cair conforme eu me viro e então... hum... "

"Diga-me," Eu provoquei discretamente, já entendendo sua fantasia. Eu podia imaginar, como ela ficava nas pontas dos pés para alcançar algum título obscuro, como ela iria suspirar de surpresa quando minhas mãos pousassem em sua cintura.

"Você me empurra para trás para a prateleira e me beija. E então você – você empurra minha saia para cima."

"Ah, então vocês exige uma saia também. Talvez você deveria investir em algumas," sugeri.

Ela corou profundamente. "Edward!"

"Desculpe, desculpe," eu riu. "Continue. Eu não posso esperar para ouvir o que vem depois."

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Você levanta a minha saia, e então você puxa para baixo minha calcinha e tira sua calça – e então você me levanta e você – você –"

Eu não pude parar um rosnado de deslizar para fora. "E eu te fodo contra a estante de livros?"

"Sim." Sua respiração pesada.

"Com tudo isso acontecendo, você está quieta ou barulhenta?" Eu perguntei.

"Barulhenta," ela corou. "Eu não posso ficar calada com você."

"Acho que não vamos tentar isso então," eu disse com pesar. "Você ficaria corada pelo resto de sua vida, se fossemos pegos."

"Provavelmente," ela concordou. Seus dentes saíram para roer o lábio inferior novamente. "Existe alguma fantasia que **poderíamos** tentar?"

Eu ri para mim mesmo. A gatinha despertou e me queria para brincar com ela. "Talvez. Vem cá," eu disse, puxando-a para mim. E rolei sobre minhas costas para que ela ficasse em cima de mim.

Ela estava pressionada firmemente contra o meu peito e meu pau repousava entre suas pernas abertas. Ela se contorceu, inocente e sensual ao mesmo tempo. "Que fantasia é esta?"

"Mmm... eu estava pensando que poderia ser aquele em que você está em cima," eu sorri. "Eu adoraria ver você tomando o seu prazer de mim."

Ela já estava envergonhada. "Eu não tenho certeza se eu sei o que fazer," ela admitiu.

"Seu corpo sabe," eu disse, encorajando-a com as minhas mãos para sentar-se. "Basta deslizar um pouquinho para trás e – **sim**," Eu assobiei. Ela tinha me levado para dentro com facilidade, provavelmente por acidente. Gravidade fazia coisas maravilhosas, forçando-a a pegar mais de mim do que nunca. Ela tremeu de prazer em cima de mim e depois começou a balançar-se, gemendo um pouco.

"Assim," eu gemia, marcando o ritmo com as mãos na sua cintura, guiando seus movimentos.

Bella colocou as mãos atrás dela, criando uma vista maravilhosa. Meus olhos estavam divididos entre os seios saltando e a vista do meu pau enterrando dentro dela. Foi tão erótico quanto eu imaginava que seria, especialmente porque sua cabeça caiu para trás de prazer, enfatizando o peito arfante. Meus olhos vagueavam avidamente pelo corpo dela, de seu sexo brilhante para os mamilos inchados com o pulso batendo em sua garganta.

Isso foi um erro. A visão de sua veia, tão cheia de seu atraente sangue, causou uma queimação na minha garganta. Eu pensei que estava farto pela minha última caçada, mas agora fiquei impressionado com a ânsia dolorosa de sangue – rico, saboroso, sangue humano, o tipo do qual eu tinha sido privado desde que conheci ela.

Um contraste tão estranho, essa queimação seca na minha garganta emparelhado com o prazer que escoava queimando todo o resto do meu corpo. Eu queria tanto afundar meus dentes em seu pescoço à mostra, para me livrar dessa dor e sentir esse prazer imaculado. Seria tão fácil. Ela nunca sequer perceberia o que estava a acontecer...

Sem pensar. Sentei-me e a puxei contra mim. Ela suspirou enquanto me levava mais profundo e agarrou no meu ombro. Senti suas unhas contra meus ombros, senti suas paredes vaginais apertando em torno de mim, e ainda... isso era tudo externo. Tudo que eu podia pensar era em como seria bom a sensação de ter o seu sangue quente escorrendo por minha garganta.

Minha boca estava lá, em sua jugular. Seus pulso rápido batia contra meus lábios. Minha língua desviou contra sua pele, pronto para provar.

Bella gemeu em resposta, como o gatinho que ela era, e então escondeu o rosto no meu ombro enquanto ela apertava violentamente em torno de mim, abafando o seu grito de libertação.

Seu clímax me pegou de surpresa, e a força desencadeou a minha própria libertação. Só assim, o feitiço foi quebrado. Eu estava indefeso contra a onda de prazer. Não havia espaço para pensar em mais nada – nem mesmo a sede que eu pensei que iria me assombrar a cada segundo da minha existência.

Eu caí de volta para a cama com ela. Ela ficou mole, quase sem ossos, o seu peso magro como um cobertor em cima de mim. Durante um breve momento, senti um flash de... não exatamente satisfação, mas... contentamento, talvez. Eu não poderia ter certeza de como rotular corretamente essa emoção estrangeira, mas parecia certo.

"Wow," Bella respirou fundo sem se preocupar em levantar a cabeça. "Você realmente gostou disso, hein?"

"O que fez você vir?" Forcei um sorriso, tentando recuperar um pouco da minha arrogância típica.

"Seus olhos," Bella disse, mas não havia nenhuma nota de chacota em sua voz. "Você estava olhando para mim... eu não sei, como se eu fosse algo para comer."

Eu ri inquieto. "Você parece muito saborosa."

Bella me surpreendeu com um som que era suspeito perto de uma risadinha. "Igualmente."

Eu não consegui pensar em uma resposta adequada, mas Bella não pareceu se importar. Ela simplesmente passou a aconchegar-se no meu lado com a perna casualmente atirado sobre as minhas e seus dedos brincando no meu peito. Ela suspirou, enviando uma onda de ar doce flutuando sobre mim. Engoli a inundação de veneno na minha boca e tentei pensar em outra coisa senão o seu sangue.

_Ela caminha em beleza como a noite_, eu recitei na minha cabeça, cerrando os olhos fechados, _De clima sem nuvens e céu estrelado__ –_

"Edward?" ela murmurou. _E todo a perfeição da escuridão e da luz encontra-se Em seu semblante e seus olhos__ – __  
_  
"Hmm?" _Dessa forma enternecida até esta luz suave Que o céus ao dia fúlgido negam – _

"Você não se importa de eu ficar, certo?" _Uma sombra a mais, um raio a menos –_

"Por que eu me importaria?" –_ Teria parcialmente danificado a indescritível beleza Que ondula em cada negra trança de seu cabelo – _

"Eu ouvi que caras realmente não... gostam disso." _E ternamente__ –_

"Disso o que, exatamente?" Eu disse, perplexo o suficiente para abrir os olhos e corajosamente ver seu rosto vermelho.

"Ficar perto depois do sexo," disse ela sem rodeios.

"Oh." _E ternamente brilha em seu rosto__..._ "Eu não acho que isso se aplica aos relacionamentos."

_Onde os pensamentos serenamente expressam Quão puro, quão querido é o lugar que habitam._

"Eu só não quero ultrapassar todos os limites," disse ela. _E nessa face, e sobre essa fronte__ –_ "Quer dizer, tudo isto é novo e esta é a primeira vez que eu vim até a sua casa e –"

"Eu quero que você fique," eu disse sem rodeios. _Tão gentil, tão suave contudo eloqüente,__Jazem o sorriso que conquista, as cores que dardejam__ – __  
_  
Seu sorriso era mole. Eu senti seus lábios se curvarem contra meu peito. "Ok."

_Mas que falam de dias em benevolência passados__, __Uma mente em paz com tudo__, __Um coração cujo amor é inocente.__.._

Olhei para baixo e ela estava dormindo. Suspirei e me arrumei para uma noite longa.

O sono de Bella estava aparentemente profundo, ela não falou muito, quase não se moveu, mole como um gato enrolada contra murmúrios do meu nome saiu, mas isso sempre aconteceu. Gostaria de saber sobre seus sonhos, qual o papel que eu fazia neles. Teria sido agradável ver seus sonhos.

Quando a falação parou, foi ficando muito entediante ficar ali. Eu puxei uma boxer, agarrei meu iPod, e fui para o sofá da sala. Deus, eu adorava tecnologia. Na minha juventude, a música era geralmente feita tocando instrumentos ou cantando. Discos fonográficos possuíam uma música, e a qualidade era duvidosa no melhor dos casos. Mas agora um único dispositivo de bolso pode conter milhares de músicas e reproduzi-los em som de alta qualidade. Para mim, isso era felicidade. Aumentei a música no volume máximo que geralmente era suficiente para abafar as vozes por algum tempo.

Horas depois, uma mão quente no meu ombro empurrou-me para fora do meu devaneio. Eu estava tão absorto em Tchaikovsky que eu não tinha ouvido ela chegar.

Quando eu abri meus olhos, encontrei-a de pé no meu lado, vestindo a camisa que eu havia descartado mais cedo, mordendo o lábio. Tirei os fones de ouvido para sinalizar que ela tinha a minha atenção.

"Eu acordei e você não estava lá... está tudo bem?"

"Muito bem," respondi facilmente. "Eu…luto com insônia. Eu não queria mantê-la acordada."

Ela estava à beira da mesa de café. "Você não deveria ter que sair de sua cama por causa de mim. Eu não acho que você iria me manter acordada, de qualquer maneira."

Eu balancei a cabeça para colocar um fim à conversa. "Não se preocupe com isso, Bella."

"O que você está ouvindo?" ela perguntou, apontando para o meu iPod.

"O Lago dos Cisnes."

Sua boca se propagou em um sorriso brilhante. "Tchaikovsky? Posso ouvir com você?"

"Por todos os meios," eu concordei, acenando a ela para se juntar a mim no sofá. Ela se acomodou entre as minhas pernas, encostado no meu peito. Ela pegou um dos fones de ouvido, e eu comecei a playlist do início por causa dela. Assim que a musica começou, ela fechou os olhos, sorrindo em divertimento.

Bella já estava dormindo pelo final do terceiro movimento, mas eu fechei os olhos e deixar tocar a música. O resto da noite passou desta forma, o calor de Bella agindo como um lembrete constante de sua presença no mundinho que eu escondia.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Esse poema que o Edward recita na própria cabeça se chama She walks in beauty (Ela caminha em beleza), e o autor é George Gordon, Lord Byron.**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Não pela primeira vez, eu fingi dormir quando Bella acordou. Eu podia **cheirar **ela corando e sentir o seu calor contra o meu peito enquanto ela percebia onde estava. Cuidadosamente, como se eu fosse feito de material tão delicado como ela era, Bella se desenredou de mim e na ponta dos pés foi até a cozinha. Ela não foi bem sucedida em não fazer barulho – ela bateu o seu dedo na mesa de café no processo.

Levantei-me e segui calmamente atrás dela, curioso. Achei-a esticando-se na ponta dos pés, vasculhando meus armários. Minha camisa que ela usava era muito curta para essa tarefa, e seu traseiro pequeno espreitou para fora. Era uma visão muito tentadora para resistir, por isso deslizei por trás dela e coloquei as mãos sobre a pele nua de seus quadris.

Com um grito, ela deixou cair a caixa de cereal que ela acabara de encontrar.

"Sabe," murmurei contra o seu pescoço, "isto me parece ser muito semelhante a um cenário que você descreveu noite passada."

Sua respiração acelerou e o seu pequeno coração pegou seu tempo. "Diga-me," eu disse, traçando com o dedo a pele abaixo do umbigo, "Bancadas funcionam tão bem como estantes de livro para você?"

"Até agora, sim," ela respirou, inclinando-se para trás em mim.

"Bom." Eu a girei para ficar de frente para mim e a engatei para fica em cima da bancada. A camisa subiu, e assim mesmo, seu sexo úmido estava nu para mim. Talvez eu devesse fazer ela mudar para meu apartamento e fazê-la andar por aí todo o tempo em minhas camisas...

Eu me inclinei para beijá-la, mas antes de chegar a seus lábios, ela ofegou e cobriu a boca com a mão.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei, confuso com a mudança abrupta de ritmo. Ela estava pronta e disposta a apenas um segundo atrás. Ainda estava, se o cheiro de sua excitação era qualquer prova.

"Hálito da manhã," disse ela por trás de sua mão.

"...quê?"

"Eu não escovei os dentes ainda," queixou-se, mantendo a boca coberta. Revirei os olhos.

"Bella, não há nenhuma maneira que eu vou ser capaz de deixar você fugir de mim seminua como você esta."

"Mas – "

Suspirei e acariciei com meus polegares ao longo da parte interna de suas coxas, sabendo como isso a afetaria. "Eu suponho que nós vamos ter que beijar em qualquer lugar, a não ser a boca, hmm?"

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Suponho que sim."

Inclinei-me novamente, e desta vez eu fui em direção ao local sob o seu ouvido que a deixava louca, sugando a pele macia. Suas coxas apertaram em torno de mim, e eu não pude deixar de me pressionar em seu calor. Ela era quente como fogo, mesmo através da fina camada da minha cueca. Eu gemi no pescoço e continuei a saborear o doce da pele ali, deliciosamente perto do fluxo de sangue por baixo. Deus, eu estava com sede.

"Edward," ela choramingou, envolvendo suas pernas em volta de mim, impaciente. Percebi a necessidade de me distrair e rapidamente me libertei da minha cueca. Eu escorreguei facilmente em seu sexo escorregadio. Ela estava sempre tão pronta para mim... E apenas para mim, porque ela era **minha**, e seu corpo tinha de saber...

"Edward!" ela gemeu desta vez, jogando a cabeça para trás. Minhas estocadas eram lentas e controladas, apreciando cada centímetro de sua carne quente ao redor do meu pênis, mas isso não era suficiente para ela. "Rápido," ela implorou, arranhando com suas unhas ineficazmente contra os meus ombros.

Eu puxei seu quadril para frente e usei o novo ângulo para obedecer ao comando dela. Divertia-me bastante como ela poderia se tornar exigente quando suas inibições ficavam baixas. Ela era, provavelmente, uma bêbada com tesão... Agora isso sim seria divertido de ver.

Bella avançou com seus quadris, impaciente. Evidentemente, o ritmo ainda não era suficiente para ela. Eu me conduzi para dentro dela cada vez mais rápido até a sua cabeça cair para trás e ela gemer alto. Movendo-me com tanta força como eu estava, pensei que certamente deveria estar machucando ela... mas talvez ela gostasse, apesar de tudo. Eu nunca tinha considerado que eu poderia encontrar uma masoquista em Bella. Hmm, talvez ela gostasse de ser espancada. Eu podia vê-la curvada em uma pequena saia colegial...

"Oh Deus, Edward!" Bella de repente gritou, seu orgasmo fazendo seus músculos tremerem ao meu redor. Soltei um rosnado baixo enquanto me libertava com as imagens na minha cabeça. Eu esperava que um dia se tornasse realidade.

Bella caiu contra mim, enquanto se recuperava, os braços em volta dos meus ombros. Quando ela finalmente começou a se mover novamente, me afastei dela, sorrindo com a visão de seu cabelo caótico e suas desejáveis bochechas coradas.

"Acho que eu deveria deixá-la ter o seu café da manhã agora," murmurei, arrumando ela e a mim em algo mais apresentável, ou tentando, pelo menos. Ajudei ela a descer para baixo da bancada – porque o Senhor sabe que ela conseguiria quebrar uma perna se descesse sozinha – e entreguei-lhe a caixa de cereal que ela tinha deixado cair.

Ela corou e eu peguei para ela uma tigela do armário ao lado de sua cabeça.

"Estou curiosa. Se você não come o café da manhã, por que você tem cereal na sua cozinha?" ela perguntou, sacudindo a caixa no gesto.

"Para você, obviamente," disse eu, encostado na bancada para vê-la se mover através da cozinha.

"Para mim?" disse ela, parando no seu caminho até a geladeira, olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados. "Você comprou comida só para mim?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu pensei que se você vai passar um tempo aqui, eu provavelmente deveria alimentá-la."

Bella corou e um sorriso atravessou seu rosto. "Obrigado, Edward. Isso é... muito doce."

Ai estava essa palavra de novo. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e encolhi os ombros mais uma vez. Quando ela iria entender que esses gestos eram vazios? Que isso era tudo para mantê-la na minha cama? Ela iria perceber quando eu a deixasse, eu supunha. Eu afastei esse pensamento, desconfortável com a maneira que me fez sentir. Talvez Bella estivesse exagerando. Ela disse que ninguém nunca tinha realmente cuidado dela antes. Talvez por isso ela visse tantos significados nestas coisas.

Ela estava derramando leite no cereal agora, ignorando o meu humor pensativo. "Onde estão as colheres?" ela perguntou conforme colocava a tampa no jarro.

"Aqui." Abri a gaveta contendo meus talheres recentemente comprados e entreguei-lhe uma.

"Obrigado," ela sorriu, encostando-se ao balcão em frente a mim, enquanto ela começava a comer.

O silêncio rapidamente se tornou desconfortável para mim. "Quais são seus planos nesta semana?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

Ela fez uma careta e engoliu rapidamente. "Bem, eu consegui esse trabalho no Java Break, por isso querem me treinar durante toda a semana. Depois disso, eles vão definir meu horário."

Fiz uma careta. Eu já não gostava de seu trabalho, a levando para longe de mim durante toda a semana apenas para que aquele menino pudesse dar em cima dela...

"E o próximo fim de semana?"

"Eu prometi ao meu pai que eu iria para casa visitá-lo," disse ela, um olhar de tristeza repentina assumindo sua expressão. "Eu acho que significa que nós não vamos nos ver muito por algum tempo..."

Eu franzi os lábios. Uma semana sem ela, quando eu já a queria novamente neste instante? Isso não ia dar. Eu rapidamente considerei minhas opções. Talvez eu pudesse mantê-la aqui a semana toda, e então pelo menos eu teria as suas noites... que era a parte mais importante, de qualquer maneira. Mas se ela estivesse aqui toda a noite, eu não estaria em liberdade para caçar, quando eu precisasse... a menos que eu fizesse quando ela estava trabalhando? Mas talvez fosse melhor ficar algum tempo longe dela. Eu tinha chegado tão perto de morder ela ontem à noite. Então, novamente, o cheiro dela me golpeava mais severamente quanto mais tempo eu ficava longe dela...

"Nós vamos conseguir tempo," disse eu, finalmente, decidindo que era melhor manter as coisas em aberto.

"Talvez... talvez você possa me visitar no trabalho uma noite?" ela arriscou, olhando para cima sob seus cílios em mim. Esse plano tinha mérito. Talvez eu pudesse ter a oportunidade de assustar seus admiradores, quando ela não estava olhando. Um olhar sujo faria aquele menino que trabalhava com ela mijando nas calças. Humano patético. E então talvez eu pudesse levá-la para casa comigo...

"Soa como um plano," eu decidi, sentindo um sorriso no meu rosto com a perspectiva.

"Ótimo," disse ela, sorrindo como o seu cereal quase terminado.

Eu assisti ela terminar de comer e depois lavar a tigela e a colher na pia. Era estranho vê-la fazer essas coisas humanas que eu não tinha feito nas últimas décadas. Na verdade, eu não acho que eu já tenha lavado louça, mesmo quando eu era humano...

Ela se virou para mim, mordendo o lábio. "Eu, hum... eu poderia usar o chuveiro. Você quer...?"

Eu ri da sua tentativa. Bem, pelo menos ela estava fazendo progressos. "Se você está perguntando se eu gostaria de acompanhá-la, então sim."

Ela corou, é claro. "Isso tudo é novo para mim. Você não deveria me provocar muito."

Agora eu realmente ri. "Ah, mas você é tão engraçada quando você está envergonhada. Eu não posso me impedir."

Ela me deu um tapa no peito que provavelmente machucou mais ela do que eu, e então ela se afastou para o banheiro. Eu a segui, é claro.

Bella me ignorou enquanto ela tirava fora a camisa que usava e entrou no meu chuveiro. Ela mal bateu com a porta de vidro atrás dela, e eu fiquei do lado de fora por um momento, assistindo o show. O vidro não era coberto, permitindo-me ver todos os detalhes dela embaixo do chuveiro e riachos de água correndo por seu corpo. Ela continuava me ignorando.

Não demorou muito para que minha ereção ficasse dura o suficiente para que eu sentisse a necessidade de tirar minha cueca e me esgueirar por trás dela. Bella ficou rígida quando a porta se fechou atrás de mim.

"Eu ainda estou brava com você," disse ela, se mantendo de costas para mim.

"Mantenha suas garras pra você, gatinha," eu ri, pressionando perto dela. "Só porque eu te provoco não significa que eu não acho que você é sexy como o inferno."

Ela estremeceu quando eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris. "Sério?"

"Você não percebeu que eu não posso manter minhas mãos longe de você?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela recostou-se em mim com um suspiro, se rendendo. Eu puxei seu cabelo de lado e lambi uma gota de água em seu pescoço. Estava temperada com sua essência. Ela zuniu de prazer.

"Edward?" Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás no meu ombro para me olhar.

"Sim?"

"Fico feliz que te conheci," disse ela com um sorriso suave.

Eu não sabia o que responder, mas ela estava esperando por uma resposta.

"Eu também," disse finalmente.

* * *

Eu tive que devolver Bella para sua companheira de quarto depois do nosso banho demorado. O resto do dia foi... chato. As mesmas coisas que eu tenho feito para me entreter durante anos só não tinham muito apelo agora. Era a novidade de ter Bella, eu suponho... uma vez que me cansar, as coisas voltariam ao normal.

Quando a escuridão finalmente caiu, eu fui a Seattle novamente. Meu quase fracasso com Bella a noite passada me fez questionar a minha dieta de novo. Era claro para mim que o sangue animal não me sustentava do jeito que o sangue humano fazia. Eu não tinha ficado tão sedento menos de uma semana após a alimentação desde 1930. Aparentemente, meu corpo usava o sangue animal mais rápido do que o sangue humano. E não era tão satisfatório, nem tão suave a queimadura em minha garganta.

Eu iria tentar novamente, e eu teria sucesso. Eu me recusava a considerar a possibilidade de uma repetição de meus dois últimos fracassos. Eu era um vampiro, e vampiros foram feitos para beber sangue humano. Não havia nenhuma razão para que eu não pudesse ser capaz de desfrutar da minha fonte de alimento natural sem impedimentos.

Eu decidi levar isso com calma. Não há necessidade de pressa. Eu esperaria por algo realmente apetitoso, que podia ser difícil para um vampiro bem de idade encontrar. Alimentação tornou-se uma pequena tarefa depois de tantos anos. A maioria dos vampiros encontravam sua própria maneira de apimentar as coisas. Alguns procuravam por um desafio, uma perseguição para mantê-los ocupados. Outros procuravam sabores diferentes, sabores raros. Eu, por sua vez, tinha tomado em diferentes papéis ao longo dos anos.

Quando a minha insaciável sede de recém-nascido me permitiu finalmente algum raciocínio, eu fui atrás de criminosos, me imaginando o portador da justiça para um mundo corrupto. Essa ilusão ingênua desapareceu rapidamente, e eu logo vi que não era nada mais do que um animal que satisfazia as próprias necessidades, não mais humano do que os homens que eu abati.

Eu tinha mudado para tipos diferentes com o passar dos anos. Eu me diverti com mulheres que traiam nos anos 40, adolescentes excessivamente hormonais na década de 50, os hippies nos anos 60, as pessoas pularam em cima de várias substâncias ilegais nos anos 70 **e** 80 (eu nunca iria me alimentar de alguém viciado em LSD nunca mais) e empresários corruptos – e mulheres – na década de 90. Eu tinha manipulado todos os tipos de mentes e achado todos igualmente chatos. Ultimamente eu estava jogando com donzelas em perigo, mas Bella foi uma reviravolta inesperada nesse jogo. Eu pensei que talvez eu devesse encontrar algo novo para me entreter na alimentação. Talvez, então, face de Bella não iria continuar surgindo em momentos inoportunos.

Eu procurei nas mentes em torno de mim em busca de inspiração.

_... não posso acreditar que ele fez isso comigo de novo..._

_... apenas chequei minha conta ontem, como pode estar vazio?..._

_...caramba, que bunda gostosa..._

_...nunca estive tão cheio na minha vida..._

_...não posso acreditar que cadela traiçoeira ela é..._

Eu suspirei. Chato, chato, chato.

_Ele parece tão solitário..._

O pensamento não teria chamado minha atenção, se meu rosto não estivesse anexado a ele. Eu parei com meu caminho, me ver através de outra mente – andando sozinho, de cabeça baixa, meu rosto demonstrando meu tédio extraordinário. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, eu realmente olhei ao meu redor. Casais, em toda parte. Grupos de amigos. Todos conversando, rindo, de mãos dadas enquanto eles faziam seu caminho a pé pela cidade.

Eu balancei minha cabeça para limpar meus pensamentos. Deus, o que deu em mim? Humanos agarrado um ao outro em uma tentativa desesperada de encontrar sentido em sua vida fugaz. Eu estava acima de tudo isso.

Virando, eu procurei o proprietário desse pensamento vago. Achei a menina, olhando-me com os olhos arregalados, e eu congelei. Com o seu cabelo castanho escuro, pele pálida e olhos de gazela, ela parecia com a minha Bella. Tentei um sorriso, e a menina corou em resposta, e eu pude sentir o cheiro dela, então. Ela era fantástica. Não é bem o sabor de freesia de dar água na boca de Bella, mas delicioso, com certeza.

Meu sorriso se alargou. Talvez eu pudesse usar esta menina para exorcizar os demônios da minha Bella e voltar a meus hábitos alimentares normais. Seria fácil, sua mente me disse que ela estava atraída por mim. Hmm, o sangue faria meus olhos ficarem vermelho de novo, mas eu tinha lentes de contato marrom para emergências que eu poderia usar com Bella. Elas eram desconfortáveis como o inferno... mas eu estava com sede.

"Olá," eu disse gentilmente, dando um passo mais perto, lentamente, a atraindo. Ela corou, mas sorriu.

"Oi."

"Qual é seu nome?" Eu perguntei, já perto o suficiente para prendê-la contra a parede mais próxima, se necessário.

"M-Mary," ela gaguejou, atordoada pelo meu interesse. Ela tinha ainda menos confiança do que minha Bella. Interessante.

"Olá, Mary," eu disse. "Eu sou Edward."

"É... hum... é um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward," ela disse convencionalmente. Eu ri.

"Mary, você poderia me fazer um favor? Quer entrar nesse beco comigo?" Eu perguntei, apontando para um beco nas proximidades com um movimento da minha cabeça.

Lá estava – o cheiro do medo. Seu coração batia rápido. "Eu – um – eu não acho que deveria."

"Eu prometo não te machucar," eu sussurrei, deixando minha respiração derivar em seu rosto. Nublando sua mente. "Por favor?"

"O – ok," ela concordou, me deixando leva - lá para longe. Na escuridão das sombras, eu a parei, prendendo-a com meu corpo.

Seu coração batia rápido de novo, e a adrenalina fluía livremente. "Não tenha medo," eu ronronei em seu ouvido. "Apenas feche seus olhos."

Mary fez como lhe foi dito com um pequeno suspiro, e eu deixei meus lábios a deriva em direção a sua jugular.

E o caos em minha mente era pior do que nunca.

_Eu não teria feito isso se eu pensasse que eu iria me arrepender... Eu nunca quis ninguém assim antes... Eu não consigo me controlar com você... Eu não quero que você fique longe... parece que o meu número ficou acima por um tempo... é como se eu fosse menos que uma pessoa para eles, menos que uma mulher... obrigado... Eu nunca tive o luxo de dormir... Eu não estava esperando que você fosse o tipo ciumento... aquela garota olhou para você como um gato olha para um pássaro... Eu não quero dizer adeus para você ainda... Eu prefiro Mr. Darcy original, obrigado... isso é muito doce... há algo que eu quero tentar... temos que lavar você agora, não é?... ele me faz sentir como uma pessoa completamente diferente..._

_... Eu posso dizer que ele é bom. Apenas posso ver isso em seus olhos..._

Eu me empurrei para fora do ataque de memórias, minhas interações com Bella piscando diante de meus olhos. Deus. Maldição.

"Você... você está bem?" Mary perguntou, os olhos cheios de preocupação. Jesus, eu realmente estava no fundo do poço, se uma **humana **estava preocupada **comigo**. Eu estava recuando de matá-la, truques da mente que se dane. Pelo menos Bella não estava gritando para eu parar neste momento.

"É uma menina?" ela perguntou.

"O quê?" Olhei para ela incrédulo. Como ela poderia saber?

"Você – você disse 'Bella'. Olha, se você a ama, deveria lutar por ela em vez de tentar substituí-la, ou seja lá o que é isso."

Eu fiquei boquiaberto. Era tudo que eu podia fazer. A humana que eu estava tentando matar estava me dando **conselhos de amor**. Isso era absolutamente... absurdo.

"Maldição!" Eu rosnei conforme espreitava para dentro da sombra.

"Boa sorte!" a menina gritou atrás de mim.

Uma corrente de maldições voou da minha boca conforme eu fazia o caminho de volta para o meu carro para sair dessa cidade maldita. Eu estava **furioso**. Eu queria sangue humano. Rico, satisfatório sangue humano. Que eu podia beber sangue de animais era irrelevante, eu não **queria** sangue animal. Não era o mesmo.

Como Bella Swan tinha tanto** poder** sobre mim? Ela nem sabia o que eu era! Eu não devia nada a ela. Então, por que era sempre a sua presença em minha mente que me fazia parar?

Entrei em meu carro e liguei o motor. Ir para a estrada em plena velocidade contribuiu para acalmar a minha raiva e limpar a minha cabeça. O ronronar do motor foi como um velho amigo.

Talvez eu estivesse sendo muito duro comigo mesmo. Afinal, os seres humanos tinham esse problema, também, não é? Eles ficavam muito próximos da vaca e, em seguida, eles não conseguiam mais comer carne. Passar tanto tempo com Bella, era de se esperar que minha afeição por ela iria crescer... como um animal de estimação, talvez. Eu só tinha que desistir de beber de humanos até que eu já não esteja tão perto de um deles.

Resignado, eu fiz uma parada na floresta deserta a caminho de casa. Eu tentei um coelho e um esquilo – os dois horríveis – antes de me deparar com um veado de grande porte. Senti-me cheio o suficiente depois por toda a próxima semana, pelo menos.

Depois de enterrar a prova, fui para casa e comecei a tramar como eu pegaria Bella sozinha esta semana.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Segunda de manhã me vi sorrindo em antecipação. Eu tinha deixado Bella sozinha pelo o resto do fim de semana, tentando preservar uma certa distância entre nós, mas eu tinha a intenção de seduzi-la hoje.

Biologia se arrastou enquanto eu esperava para vê-la. Claro, biologia sempre arrastava. Hoje teve uma palestra fascinante sobre o DNA... o único a realmente prestar atenção foi o estudante de medicina na primeira fila.

Cheguei muito cedo para sociologia, antes que a classe anterior que estava na sala saísse. Eu não podia me impedir. Eu simplesmente não tinha a paciência para preencher o meu tempo com qualquer outra coisa.

Bella chegou em um total de vinte minutos antes da aula começar, mas eu não podia parar a vontade de provocá-la sobre isso... porque ela estava vestindo uma saia.

Eu não sabia por que isso me deixou tão excitado como o fez. Branca e bordado com pequenas flores azuis, a saia batia em seus joelhos, uma coisa modesta e inocente. Talvez fosse o conhecimento que ela tinha colocado uma saia para a aula de sociologia depois que ela ouviu a minha fantasia de pegar ela por trás sobre a mesa...

Eu acho que eu não era o único a seduzir hoje.

O que estava debaixo da saia, eu me perguntei? Olhei atentamente para o tecido. Com a minha visão melhorada, eu pode apenas identificar uma calcinha azul. Sua inocente pequena calcinha sob sua inocente pequena saia.

Porra, ela era boa – e ela provavelmente não tinha idéia.

"Muito bom," eu sorri, a secando abertamente. A regata que ela estava usando abraçava seus seios belamente. Ela estava definitivamente vindo comigo depois desta aula, ela gostando ou não.

Ela corou e se inclinou na parede ao meu lado, em frente à porta da sala de aula. "Você chegou mais cedo."

"Você também," eu indiquei, rindo. "Esperando pegar um bom lugar?"

Bella riu. "Sim, tem esse cara realmente bonito e eu quero sentar perto dele, e eu não queria as outras meninas chegando perto deles antes de mim."

"Engraçado," eu disse calmamente. "Tem uma garota que eu estava esperando para sentar ao lado." Inclinei-me para mais perto e disse em seu ouvido: "E ela está usando essa saia hoje, que me faz querer rasgar sua calcinha e fodê-la sem sentido."

Bella tremeu, e o rubor se propagou para baixo por seu pescoço e em seu peito. Eu sorri, satisfeito com um trabalho bem feito.

"Vai ser impossível sentar-se com esta classe de agora."

Sorri, sentindo a deixa. Eu tinha planejado falar para ela pular as aulas que ela tivesse depois dessa, mas ela realmente poderia muito bem ignorar esta, também..."

"Por que nós não jogamos hookie?" Eu sugeri, ficando perto, esperando tentá-la com a minha proximidade.

"Não adianta," Bella disse, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu tenho álgebra logo depois dessa..."

"Pule essa, também," Eu estimulei.

"De jeito nenhum! Esta classe já é difícil o bastante para mim quando eu realmente vou," Bella disse, sacudindo a cabeça com veemência.

"Eu vou ajudá-la a recuperar o atraso," eu chantageei. "Vamos, Bella, viva um pouco."

Ela suspirou, olhando para mim com olhos suplicantes. "Por favor, Edward, você sabe que tenho dificuldade para dizer não para você."

Eu ri. "Bella, dizendo coisas como essa só me encoraja. Por favor, Bella? Quando mas nós vamos poder passar algum tempo juntos esta semana?"

Os olhos de Bella se suavizaram, e eu sabia que ela foi vendida. "Tudo bem. Mas você **tem** que me ajudar com álgebra."

"Fechado," eu concordei, pegando sua mão. "Venha, vamos sair daqui."

Eu queria a arremessar sobre meu ombro e correr para o carro, mas desde que era um pensamento totalmente estúpido, eu anulei esse impulso e apenas levei-a pela mão. Eu peguei o seu sorriso com o canto do meu olho, e eu sabia que, apesar de sua relutância inicial, ela estava animada sobre isso, também.

Eu a enfiei em meu carro, sabendo que eu provavelmente parecia um seqüestrador conforme fazia isso, e corri ao redor do carro para o lado do condutor. Assim que eu estava girando a chave na ignição, eu ouvi um murmúrio infeliz da direção do estômago de Bella.

"Fome?" Eu perguntei, achando graça.

Ela corou e deu de ombros. "Eu estou sempre com fome esta hora do dia."

"Então eu vou levá-la para almoçar," eu decidi, já acelerando em direção a rua principal da cidade, onde todos os restaurantes e cafés ficavam.

"Não, você não precisa fazer isso," ela protestou rapidamente. "Eu nunca como até mais tarde, de qualquer maneira – eu estou acostumada a isso."

Eu ignorei ela. "Eu estou indo alimentar você, Bella, porque você vai precisar de sua energia quando eu pegar você sozinha. Além disso," eu estava, muito consciente da maneira que ela tinha pego o lábio inferior entre os dentes em antecipação , "Qual é o ponto de cabular se você não fizer isso direito?"

"Ok," ela concordou.

"E eu estou pagando," eu disse antes que ela pudesse tentar contornar.

"Mas –"

"Sem mais," eu insisti. "Eu convidei você. Eu vou pagar."

Olhei para Bella e vi sua expressão despedaçada. Ela queria discutir mais sobre isso. "Bella, por favor. Tenho mais dinheiro do que eu preciso, e você não. Lógica ditaria que eu seria o único a pagar pelo o almoço."

"Mas eu sou uma mulher crescida, Edward. Minhas finanças não são de sua responsabilidade," disse ela, franzindo a testa.

"Você vai me deixar cuidar de você?" Suspirei conforme eu rapidamente estacionava paralelamente em um único movimento que assustou Bella.

"Eu só não entendo por que você quer," ela admitiu depois que eu desliguei o motor.

Me virei em meu assento para ficar de frente para ela. Como responder a isso? Trazer alguma merda sobre relacionamento? é, pode muito bem ser honesto. Se ela perceber minha motivação, então todo o melhor para ela no final.

"Eu sou uma criatura egoísta, Bella. Você não é boa para mim com fome, ou incapaz de pagar as contas, para esse assunto. Eu quero você por perto, e eu farei o que for preciso para mantê-la por perto."

O sorriso de Bella cresceu lentamente, e eu sabia que ela ainda não tinha entendido. Ela viu sentimento onde havia apenas conveniência. Oh, eu poderia admitir que eu gostava dela... mas era como apreciar um bom livro. Eu gostava de explorar o seu mundo, revelando os seus segredos, mas, eventualmente, o livro iria acabar e eu iria colocá-lo de volta na prateleira, satisfeito.

Mas o que importa se ela entendeu ou não? Minha resposta claramente a deixou satisfeita, então eu deveria estar contente com isso.

Bella olhou para fora da janela para ver onde estávamos. "Eu amo este lugar. Como você sabia?"

"Palpite de sorte," eu respondi a verdade. Eu conhecia cada lanchonete na cidade através de todos os pensamentos dispersos que eu peguei, e este era suposto ser casual e barato sem sacrificar a qualidade. Seria algo para apaziguar Bella, saber que eu não estava gastando muito para sua refeição.

O café tinha mesas, e eu escolhi uma mesa intima no canto de trás para nós. Bella tomou seu lugar e me deu um sorriso antes de ler atentamente o cardápio. Dei uma olhada em um também, sendo alguma coisa para me ocupar. Tendo em conta que a comida humana era pouco interessante para mim, não demorou muito para que eu ficasse entediado com o cardápio.

Bella fez sua escolha, logo depois, e um garçom que estava nos observando se aproximou imediatamente. Ele tinha os olhos em Bella, mas felizmente para ele – um espinhento, tipo nerd – ele parecia compreender que ela estava fora de seu alcance.

"O que eu posso pegar para você?" ele perguntou para Bella. Ela pediu um chá gelado e uma espécie de enroladinho de frango – um conceito que eu não entendi. O 'enroladinho', tanto quanto eu poderia dizer, não era nada mais do que um sanduíche glorificado que era geralmente mais caro e com menos recheio. Os seres humanos eram tão bizarros às vezes. Nenhum outro animal sentia a necessidade de vestir os seus alimentos e forçá-los em formas esteticamente mais agradáveis dessa maneira.

O garçom relutantemente se virou para mim e eu acenei pra ele. "Nada para mim."

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram. "Você não vai comer?"

"Eu não estou com fome," eu disse a ela.

"Mas você não come o café da manhã... você não devia pular o almoço, também," protestou ela. "Você não é anoréxico, é?"

Eu ri. "Eu pareço anoréxico para você?"

"Não..." Os olhos de Bella vaguearam por meus braços e ombros, e eu não podia deixar de me sentir um pouco presunçoso de sua apreciação com meu corpo.

Bella balançou a cabeça e enfocou. "Se você não está comendo, então você não deveria estar pagando por mim... isso é ridículo..."

Por que ela tinha que ser tão difícil sobre essas coisas? Realmente, estava começando a ser um grande esforço ter certeza que seu estômago não estava roncando enquanto eu fodia ela.

"Eu não como muito, Bella. Apenas me deixe te pagar o almoço, tudo bem? Não é o que os namorados fazem?" Eu quase ri, chamando-me de seu 'namorado'. Eu estava longe de ser um menino, e eu certamente não era seu amigo.

"Tudo bem," ela cedeu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Mas não vamos fazer disso um hábito."

Eu apenas ri.

* * *

Depois que Bella comeu, eu dirigi diretamente de volta ao meu apartamento. Essa saia era muito tentadora para ser ignorada por muito tempo. Frustrantemente, Bella não parecia sentir a urgência. Ela certamente levou seu tempo nas escadas do meu apartamento, e quando eu abri a porta para ela, ela entrou como se fosse pegar uma xícara de açúcar.

Eu não tinha nenhum açúcar, maldição. Ela tinha que saber por que estávamos aqui.

Depois que eu fechei a porta, ela se virou para mim com um sorriso despreocupado. "O que você quer fazer?"

O que ela acha que eu queria fazer, jogar dama? Eu estreitei os olhos e cheguei mais para perto dela. "Eu acredito que eu disse o que eu queria fazer mais cedo."

"Você disse?" Ela pareceu genuinamente confusa. Eu suprimi a necessidade de rolar os olhos e circulei ao redor atrás dela.

"Sim, Bella. Não se lembra? Tinha a ver com a sua saia."

Ela ficou tensa, e eu sabia que ela se lembrava. Sorri quando eu cheirei o fluxo fresco de sua excitação.

Apertando-me contra ela por trás, a guiei para o mais próximo conveniente móvel, o piano. "Se curve sobre ele," eu a instrui uma vez que seu quadril bateu na borda do instrumento. Ela obedeceu sem questionar, e o meu lado animalesco ficou emocionado ao vê-la tão completamente à minha mercê.

Bella achatou a parte de cima de seu corpo contra o instrumento, tremendo pela frieza da madeira, e o cheiro de sua excitação aumentou. Oh, ela seria a minha morte um dia.

Com entusiasmo mal contido, eu levantei sua saia e dei uma boa olhada em sua pequena linda bunda em sua pequena calcinha azul... com um pouco de umidade logo na sua virilha. Eu gemi e não perdi tempo, fui puxando o pedaço de tecido para baixo como uma poça ao redor de seus pés, então eu não pude resistir e cai de joelhos me inclinando para seu gosto.

Bella deu um gemido alto quando minha língua tocou suas dobras. Isso me incentivou, e eu lambi descontroladamente sua umidade, tocando o clitóris dela com cada passada de minha língua. Após menos de um minuto deste tratamento, as pernas dela tremiam. Eu não estava satisfeito de seu sabor, mas eu queria que ela estivesse de pé quando eu a pegasse, então eu recuei. Ela gemeu em protesto.

"Paciência," murmurei, rapidamente desafivelando meu cinto e abrindo o zíper do meu jeans. Minhas calças e boxers caíram em torno de meus joelhos e eu entrei nela rapidamente.

Seu suspiro de choque da penetração inesperado foi perdido assim que eu defini um ritmo acelerado. Ela era tão** apertada** nessa posição, era quase insuportável. Eu não ia durar muito tempo – e **foda-se**, ela já estava vindo. Seus músculos se apertaram com força em torno de mim, e fraco pela sensação, eu perdi. Eu enterrei-me tanto quanto eu podia ir dentro dela e vim, poderosamente.

Bella suspirou e estremeceu quando eu me afastei. "Se assim é como você reage," ela murmurou cansada, "Eu vou vestir uma saia todo dia."

"Oh, **por favor** vista," eu concordei, puxando seu corpo para cima e levantando-a em meus braços. Levei-a para o quarto.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, um pouco alarmada.

"Eu não consegui terminar de provar você," eu expliquei conforme colocava ela na cama. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e eu ri. Ah, como eu amava provocar essa garota.

* * *

Eu queria manter Bella na cama toda a tarde, mas ela me lembrou da minha promessa de ajudá-la com álgebra. Não foi tão ruim. Era engraçado quando ela estava confusa.

Depois disso, eu tive que levá-la para casa. Ela precisava jantar – e ela recusou antecipadamente para me deixar alimentá-la outra vez, o que era bom, porque eu não acho que ela iria acreditar que eu ainda não estava com fome – e, em seguida, ela teria de estar pronta para o trabalho. Eu estava tentado a fazer uma boa na minha promessa de visitá-la, mas resolvi me conter. Eu** não** estava indo para segui-la para o trabalho toda a noite como se fosse o cachorrinho dela.

De alguma forma, eu passei o resto da noite sem desistir e ir em busca de Bella. Eu ficava tão **entediado** nestes dias, quando ela não estava por perto. Era muito frustrante.

Entre as aulas na terça-feira, vaguei pelo campus, na esperança de pegar um rastro de seu perfume, e casualmente "correr para ela" e talvez roubar mais do seu tempo.

Por volta das dez da noite, eu tinha decidido ir procurar Bella. Eu não aguentava mais. Ela já devia ter saído do trabalho, o café fechava às 9h00, não havia demanda suficiente da faculdade para permanecer aberto qualquer tempo depois. Os alunos que necessitavam de um reparo de cafeína qualquer hora mais tarde eram forçados a ir para o mini-mercado-24-horas na cidade.

Quando cheguei à sua porta, eu poderia dizer de uma vez que ela não estava lá – mas sua colega de quarto estava, e seus pensamentos não tinham voltado para a descontinuidade dos sonhos ainda. Bati de leve.

_Quem pode ser a esta hora?_ Angela se perguntou conforme ela caminhava até a porta. Ela ficou surpresa ao me ver lá.

"Olá, Edward. Bella não está aqui."

"Oh..." Eu fiz um show de decepção. "Você sabe onde ela está? Eu estava esperando vê-la esta noite."

"Sim, ela está na biblioteca, trabalhando na lição de casa. Ela gosta de se esconder nos fundos," ela disse-me prestativa. Ela pensou que eu era bom para Bella. Como é irônico.

"Obrigado, Angela," Eu sorriu. Ela me acenou um adeus enquanto eu saia para ir para a biblioteca.

Ocorreu-me, enquanto eu dirigia para a biblioteca, que isso tudo seria muito mais fácil se simplesmente Bella possuísse um telefone celular. Então eu apenas poderia ligar para descobrir onde ela estava, em vez de persegui-la em torno do campus. Claro, isso exigiria que eu obtivesse um celular também... nunca tinha havido necessidade de um antes.

Resolvi fazer a compra para nós dois amanhã, eu estacionei fora da biblioteca. E segui o perfume de Bella direto para os fundos, assim como Angela disse.

E ela estava dormindo. Caída sobre seus livros, uma das páginas estava enrugada sob sua bochecha. Ela estava resmungando algo sobre leite sem-açúcar não-calorias.

Eu podia admitir, senti pena dela. Ela estava claramente exausta, e a julgar pela quantidade de livros e papéis espalhados pela mesa onde ela estava, ela estava muito sobrecarregada.

Suspirei e me agachei ao lado dela para sacudi-la com cuidado a acordando. Bella saltou e funcionou, sentando-se para cima na cadeira antes de seus olhos sonolentos focarem em mim.

"Edward? O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?"

Eu ri. "Bella, nós não estamos no seu quarto. Estamos na biblioteca. E por que de eu estar aqui, eu vim à sua procura e encontrei você desmaiada em cima de sua lição de casa. Pensei que seria melhor acordar você, pois eu não acho que você iria desfrutar de acordar na biblioteca de manhã."

"Sim, isso seria embaraçoso," Bella concordou, embora seu rubor sugeria que ela já estava bastante embaraçada por assim dizer.

"Não há nenhuma razão para se envergonhar," eu disse a ela. "Se você está cansada, você está cansada."

Ela suspirou com tristeza. "Fazer café é um trabalho mais difícil do que eu pensava que seria."

Eu ri. "Sim, você cheira um pouco como café, também." Isso era uma mentira, ela fedia a ele. Naturalmente, não seria tão perceptível a um ser humano.

Bella fez uma careta. "Ótimo."

"Pelo menos você não cheira a batatas fritas francesas," eu indiquei.

"Pequenos favores," Bella murmurou. Eu ri novamente.

"Por que eu não a ajudo com tudo isso? Talvez você consiga fazer mais rápido. E se não, pelo menos eu posso mantê-la acordada."

Bella sorriu suavemente. "Você não tem que fazer isso, Edward. Tenho certeza que tem algo melhor que você poderia fazer do que ficar na biblioteca comigo."

Dei de ombros. "**Eu** vim procurar por **você**, não é? O local realmente não faz muita diferença."

Ela sorriu novamente. "Bem, eu adoraria a companhia, se você quiser ficar. Estou trabalhando em um trabalho de lit*, embora, então eu não ache que você poderia ajudar muito."

"Hmm." Olhei em volta, percebendo que a maioria dos livros era de crítica literária. "Por que você não me diz a sua tese? Posso ajudar a pesquisar."

"Tudo bem," ela concordou com um sorriso, feliz por estar falando sobre seu assunto favorito, tenho certeza.

Bella acabou por estar escrevendo sobre a crítica social na poesia Modernista. Era um assunto bastante interessante, e eu não me importava de pesquisar, não estando bem familiarizado com Modernismo Americano. Eu gostava de ter novas informações quando a oportunidade surgia.

Nós trabalhamos em silêncio por quase duas horas. Eu indiquei passagens relevantes para ela, e ela trabalhou para criar um esquema muito completo para o seu trabalho. Finalmente, quando o sino no campus bateu doze vezes, Bella se recostou na cadeira e se esticou.

"Eu acho que é suficiente para uma noite. Não me levara muito tempo depois de tudo para terminar o trabalho amanhã."

A ajudei a colocar todos os livros de volta para onde eles pertenciam. "Você gostaria de uma carona de volta ao seu dormitório?" Eu me ofereci quando ela estava arrumando suas coisas.

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou timidamente para mim. "Hum, você se importaria se... se talvez... eu ficasse em sua casa esta noite?"

Fiquei surpreendido que ela trabalhou até a coragem de perguntar. Eu queria que ela ficasse a noite? Ela provavelmente adormeceria logo que batesse na cama, então eu obviamente não ia fazer o que eu queria fazer com ela esta noite. Apesar, de que sua estadia na noite significaria que ela estaria ao redor de manhã, e então pode haver tempo...

"Claro. Apesar de eu estar curioso para saber por que você quer – não seria mais um aborrecimento para você de manhã?"

Ela franziu o cenho. "Eu acho que vai ser problemático para você, também, me levar de volta na parte da manhã..."

Dei de ombros. "Eu não me importo." Não se houvesse manhã de sexo no chuveiro. "Como eu disse, eu estava apenas curioso."

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu meio que só... quero estar perto de você. Mesmo quando estou dormindo."

O que eu poderia dizer sobre isso? Eu levei a mochila cheia dela, em vez de responder e apontei para ela o caminho para fora da biblioteca.

Ela estava bastante familiarizado com o meu carro agora para achá-lo imediatamente sem virar a cabeça para qualquer direção. Eu andei bem atrás dela, aproveitando o balanço de seus quadris.

O caminho foi tranquilo. Toda vez que olhei para Bella, seus olhos estavam pendentes. Ela definitivamente não ficaria consciente muito mais tempo. No entanto, ela estava acordada o suficiente para subir as escadas e entrar no meu quarto.

"Posso pegar uma camisa para dormir?" perguntou ela, já tirando seus sapatos.

"Sim, segunda gaveta," eu disse para ela, apontando para o meu armário. Ela caminhou até La em suas meias e pescou uma T-shirt. Eu assisti sorrateiramente enquanto ela se trocava, e eu tirei minhas roupas também. Foi um tratamento especial assistir ela tirando o sutiã, que pena que ela estava tão cansada.

Bella finalmente rastejou para a cama vestindo apenas camiseta e calcinha. Eu queria tanto ela, mas eu tive a sensação que nem mesmo o melhor sexo do mundo iria mantê-la acordada agora.

"Venha para a cama comigo," disse ela, sonolenta, batendo no espaço ao seu lado. Eu concordei. Seria um pouco estranho para mim se eu recusasse a ir para a cama quando já passava da meia-noite, eu supunha. Eu sempre podia me levantar novamente, quando ela já estivesse dormindo.

E então eu escorreguei para debaixo das cobertas ao lado dela, e ela imediatamente se aninhou ao meu lado. Mmm, quente.

Ela adormeceu rapidamente, mas eu fiquei onde eu estava por algum tempo, relaxando sob o seu calor, ouvindo os sons de sua respiração suave e seu coração batendo.

* * *

*lit: abrev. de literatura

* * *

N/T: Eu acho esse capítulo muito fofo, principalmente o final. Será que o coração do vampirão esta amolecendo?? kkk'

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Eu ainda estava na cama com ela.

Passava das três da manhã, e Bella estava dormindo há mais de duas horas, mas eu ainda estava ali com ela. Ela estava grudado em mim como uma estrela do mar, e eu estava entediado.

Mas era até que meio legal.

Ela era tão quente e suave. Era um dos raros confortos físicos que eu podia apreciar como um vampiro, o calor. Eu estava relutante em deixá-la. O tédio não era mau, a inatividade era meio que... refrescante também. Os corpos de vampiros nunca cansavam, e descanso não era necessário, para não dizer inútil... mas às vezes a sensação era como se ele estivesse pronto para dormir ou algo assim, só para dar a minha mente um tempo. Assim era como eu me sentia agora, estando com ela desse jeito. Uma pausa mental.

Ok, então isso era absurdo. Eu sabia disso. Eu fui feito para matar seres humanos, não para deixá-los me usar como um travesseiro de corpo inteiro.

Mas por que eu deveria não apreciar isso? Ela estava quente. Era uma sensação agradável. Onde estava escrito que eu não poderia absorver o calor do corpo dessa pequena humana, enquanto ela dormia? Eu era um vampiro, não era? Eu vivia fora das regras e dos limites, eu podia fazer o que eu queria.

A voz suave de Bella chamou a minha atenção quando ela murmurou meu nome em seu sono. Essa era uma questão totalmente diferente. Ela estava obviamente já muito apegada a mim... e se ela começar a querer mais? Era crucial que eu mantivesse distância. Ela já estava muito próxima, na verdade – deixá-la dentro da proximidade física constantemente era ruim o bastante. Quanto mais tempo ela passava comigo, mais chances ela teria de perceber que eu não era humano. Ela realmente deve ter tido suspeitas já... e se ela tinha, mas não me disse nada? Eu não tinha maneira de saber o que ela estava pensando...

Eu não me importava, eu decidi. Eu queria esta humana, e eu a teria, as regras que se dane. Se ela descobrisse... bem, eu ia lidar com isso quando chegasse a hora.

"Edward," ela suspirou novamente, respirando no meu peito desta vez. Uma pequena corrente de ar fazia cócegas na minha pele a cada expiração dela. Eu brinquei com seu cabelo sedoso, deixando-o escorregar entre os meus dedos.

Sim, todas essas pequenas sensações eram agradáveis. Assim, eu poderia apreciá-las.

Depois de uma hora, eu decidi que era hora de ter algo para ocupar minha mente novamente, e eu fui pegar um livro na sala. Bella choramingou em seu sono quando eu me livrei de seu aperto.

Hmm, o que sobrou para ler? Claro, eu sabia exatamente quais os livros na minha estante não foram nem tocados, mas isso não me ajudava a decidir o que eu queria ler dessa vez. Nenhum deles, realmente. Suspirei para mim. Talvez eu devesse reler como Bella disse... eu realmente encontraria algo de novo? Parecia improvável, mas fiquei curioso. Camus*, então. Talvez eu descubra que ela estava errada sobre _The Stranger__*_ depois de tudo.

Eu olhei para o meu sofá de couro. Normalmente, eu faria minha leitura lá. Mas talvez eu deveria voltar para a cama com o livro...  
**  
**_**Você quer,**_ eu disse a mim mesmo, _**então faça.**_

No final, me acomodei ao lado de Bella. Ela se agarrou a mim de novo como uma criança carente. Era engraçado, na verdade, quando não era assustador. O que estava acontecendo em seu subconsciente, que a fazia agarrar-me em seu sono?

Eu li, por algum tempo no escuro – a luz era uma indulgência, não uma necessidade para mim. O texto era... um pouco desconfortável. Eu tinha lido esse romance pela primeira vez com uma certa dose de desprezo por Meursault. Ele sempre me pareceu um pouco patético, indo junto com o que se esperava dele, embora ele não se importasse. Ele era um covarde – com certeza, ele se comportou de maneiras que eram contra as regras da sociedade, mas não teve a coragem de ser realmente diferente.

Agora eu estava achando semelhanças surpreendentes entre o meu próprio comportamento e o de Meursault. O que eu estava fazendo aqui, interpretando um humano para essa garota? Eu deveria parar. Era tão patético como este personagem era.

Mas eu não queria ser. Talvez eu só estava cumprindo as minhas necessidades como Meursault, mas ao contrário dele, eu não podia apenas usar qualquer mulher... Eu tinha uma razão para prover de Bella. Sua mente silenciosa era extremamente valiosa para mim, eu simplesmente não conseguia me divertir com mais ninguém. Era lógico para mim trabalhar para mantê-la, eu decidi.

Eu li, mas minha mente estava distraída, tentando enfatizar as diferenças entre mim e o personagem que eu desprezava.

Cedo demais, Bella começou a se mexer, e eu coloquei meu livro de lado. Sua perna se arremessou por cima das minhas, e enquanto ela acordava, esfregou sua coxa macia contra mim; eu peguei uma lufada de excitação então, e eu sorri. **Sim.**

Ela acordou devagar, esfregando seu corpo contra o meu no processo. Finalmente, suas pálpebras vibraram abertas e ela se esticou felinamente antes de ela olhar para minha cara e corar ao encontrar-me assistindo.

"Dia," ela murmurou.

"Bom dia," eu disse agradavelmente. Meus dedos foram atraídos para a tentação de sua coxa nua. Mmm, pele tão adorável.

"Eu durmo muito bem com você," ela suspirou satisfeita. "Você dormiu bem?"

"Eu tive uma boa noite," Eu esquivei-me.

Ela apoiou-se acima em seu cotovelo e viu o livro sobre o criado-mudo. "Você está relendo The Stranger? Alguma nova conclusão?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu acho que Meursault não tinha idéia do que ele queria."

"Eu acho que você está certo," Bella concordou. "E você? Você sabe o que você quer?" Ela desafiou.

"Eu sei o que eu quero agora," disse antes de, de repente, lançá-la sobre as costas e ficando entre suas pernas. Ela riu em sua excitação, e o som causou dardos de prazer em minha espinha.

"Que horas é a sua primeira aula?" Eu perguntei, já buscando sob a sua – minha – T-shirt seus seios macios. Mmm, lá estavam eles. Seus mamilos duros sob as palmas das minhas mãos.

"Nove e meia," ela suspirou.

"Bom," Eu rosnei. Várias horas, então. Muito tempo para brincar.

* * *

Depois de uma manhã de lazer na cama, levei Bella de volta a seu dormitório para tomar banho e se trocar. Voltei ao meu apartamento e fiz o mesmo antes de sair para a aula. Biologia, mais uma vez. Eu estava ficando cansado da rotina já. Se eu soubesse que eu estaria interpretando um humano, eu teria me matriculado em cursos melhores.

Eu continuei a minha releitura de Camus entre as aulas. Quanto mais eu lia, mais eu decidi que havia uma nítida diferença entre mim e Meursault. Meursault simplesmente não **ligava**, ele agia sem motivação, sem razão. Isso certamente não era comigo. Minhas razões eram eu mesmo, e eu estava fazendo o que eu **queria**.

Bella apareceu para a aula com jeans hoje. Eu só estava um pouco decepcionado. Acho que ela não podia usar saias **todos **os dias... e hoje estava mais frio do que tinha sido na segunda...

"Oi," ela sorriu, deslizando no assento ao lado do meu, como de costume.

"Olá." Olhei para ela toda. Ela estava de jeans, mas a sua camisa de manga comprida era feita de um material pegajoso que abraçava ela como um molde. Um converse de cano alto em seus pés. Eu ri um pouco. Ela era, obviamente, com um estilo cômodo indiferente, mas funcionou para ela.

"Eu estava pensando..." ela começou timidamente, "... as minhas aulas começam tarde amanhã, e eu tenho o meu trabalho pronto para essas aulas... por isso eu vou ter um pouco mais de tempo livre hoje, se você quiser... você sabe, passar algum tempo juntos."

Eu ri com a divagação dela. "Porque eu não vou buscá-la no trabalho hoje à noite?"

"Ok," ela sorriu, e eu imaginei que este era exatamente o resultado que ela esperava. "Meu turno termina às nove."

"Nove então," eu concordei assim que o professor entrou para iniciar a aula.

A palestra apenas tinha cerca de metade da minha atenção; a parte do meu cérebro desocupada caiu para sonhar acordado. Eu estava imerso na minha fantasia Bella-saia-mesa favorita, agora temperada com flashbacks dela inclinada sobre o meu piano, quando ela empurrou um pedaço de papel em minha mesa.

_**Ainda trabalhando em Camus?**_

Segurei um riso. Apenas uma garota como Bella escolheria literatura existencialista como um bom tema para recadinhos no meio da aula.

_**Quase terminando,**_ eu escrevi atrás. Fiquei muito tentado a mudar de assunto para a calcinha dela, mas me segurei.  
_**  
**__**O que você acha?**_ ela quis saber. Qual era o problema dessa garota com me interrogar sobre minha leitura? Deve ser uma coisa de Inglês importante. Talvez fosse sua maneira de flertar ou algo assim.

_**Parece sem sentido que Meursault continuamente se recuse a seguir as expectativas da sociedade sem usar esse poder para fazer qualquer coisa que ele realmente queria fazer. Até o momento que ele descobriu que ele só tem uma vida para viver, ele está preso na prisão e não pode fazer nada com essa vida. A liberdade que ele supostamente encontra em sua própria insignificância parece um pouco... vazio.**_

Bella leu minha resposta com uma careta pensativa.

_**Eu sempre me senti assim também. Camus me frustra; ele parece pensar que a ausência de um significado mais profundo para a vida humana é a ausência de qualquer sentido. Mas nós temos o poder de criar significado. Você não acha?**_

Criar significado? Neste mundo? Eu vi um monte de vidas, superficiais, vazias, até mesmo a ocupação que devia ser tão significativa, muitas vezes deixava as pessoas se sentindo insatisfeitas.

_**Você faz isso parecer tão fácil.**_

Ela sorriu para si mesma.  
_**  
**__**Naturalmente, não é fácil, mas acho que há coisas para qual vale a pena viver.**_

Eu não pude resistir.

_**Como o quê?**_

Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto escrevia sua resposta, a caneta praticamente voando em seu entusiasmo.

_**Como a ciência e a arte, trabalhando para melhorar a vida dos outros, amor, paixão. Não são razões boas o suficiente?**_

Eu nunca tinha visto essas coisas tornar-se razões boas o suficiente.

_**Talvez elas sejam. Mas parece-me que a maioria das pessoas realmente não entendem o que você está dizendo.**_

Bella deu uma risadinha quando ela leu isso.

_**Eles só leram Sartre**__*****__**. Ele faz com que seja simples. Além disso, as pessoas são preguiçosas. Eles esperam que tudo caia bem em suas voltas. Você tem que fazer da sua vida o que quer que seja.**_

Era tão claro para ela, eu percebi. Ela sabia quem ela era e o que queria. Eu... eu a invejava. Era isso o que era. Eu invejava sua inocência ingênua, sua crença fácil...

_**Vou ter que ver o que Sartre tem sobre isso, então.**_

* * *

Eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer, então eu decidi ir cedo para ver Bella. ...duas horas mais cedo. Mas eu tinha dito que eu iria visitá-la no trabalho, e eu realmente deveria verificar seu pequeno admirador e ter certeza que ele não estava atravessando qualquer fronteira dando em cima dela. Ela era muito legal para seu próprio bem, ela provavelmente não iria dizer-lhe para desistir, se ela precisasse. Eu iria ter que definitivamente manter um olho naquela criança...

Com um livro na mão para me manter entretido, eu desci para o café. O cheiro de Bella pulou em mim, mesmo em meio ao fedor avassalador de café. Eu acho que eu conheceria seu cheiro em qualquer lugar.

Ela estava atrás do balcão, cuidadosamente misturando uma das bizarras invenções que os humanos escolheram para beber. Fiquei bastante feliz por minha dieta ser descomplicada... havia sangue, e nada mais. Simples.

O menino estava ali, muito próximo a ela, instruindo-a como fazer o moca-frappe-alguma-coisa-ou-outra. Eu fiz uma análise rápida das mentes no lugar. Vários clientes, mas a mulher lasciva gerente não estava aqui, felizmente. Isso era uma coisa a menos para lidar.

Bella estava passando a bebida à mulher impaciente esperando no balcão quando ela me viu. Ela sorriu brilhantemente, e quase derrubou o copo, mas se recompôs rapidamente. Eu atravessei a sala, enquanto a cliente insatisfeita estava mentalmente reclamando da estupidez de Bella. Sacudi a cabeça para mim. Se essa mulher conhecesse ela, não ousaria chamar Bella de estúpida.

"O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?" Bella perguntou, agora livre por um momento. O garoto estava muito infeliz agora, depois da atenção de Bella ter desviado para longe dele.

Dei de ombros. "Bem, eu prometi visitá-la no trabalho. Pensei em ficar aqui até que você terminasse."

"Sério?" Ela estava contente. "Você acabou de fazer a minha noite muito melhor."

"Eu fiz, agora?" _Deus, que idiota. Por que caras como esse sempre ficam com as melhores meninas?_

Ela sorriu. "Definitivamente. Você quer alguma coisa? Eu quase consigo fazer uma xícara de café por mim mesma."

Eu ri. "Não, obrigado. Eu não gosto de cafeína," eu menti facilmente.

"Eu também não," disse ela. "Então, o café de graça que eu tenho direito por trabalhar aqui é um desperdício comigo."

O garoto se aproximou por trás de Bella e pigarreou. "Ei, Bells, tem clientes esperando."

_Bells? Que tipo de apelido horrível era esse?_ Estremeci. Um olhar para trás me confirmou que havia, de fato, uma única pessoa esperando atrás de mim. Revirei os olhos.

"Eu estarei logo ali," eu disse a Bella, indicando um canto vazio, com uma sacudida da minha cabeça. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Enquanto Bella continuava trabalhando, eu fingia ler, mas eu estava realmente mantendo um olho sobre o menino que trabalhava com ela. Ele praticamente sonhava acordado sobre Bella em seus pensamentos. Era nojento. _"Ela é tão bonita... ela é tão esperta... ela é tão engraçada... ela tem seios perfeitos."  
_  
Eu ia matar esse pequeno idiota. Matá-lo e rasgá-lo em pedaços tão pequenos, que nunca seriam capazes de identificar o corpo. Se ele fizesse um movimento errado...

Eu sabia que deveria controlar a minha raiva, se eu me perdesse eu me exporia na frente de todos os humanos – e Bella, também. Mas seus pensamentos estavam altos, e eu não estava prestes a tirar meus olhos fora dele por um segundo. Nem quando ele estava a metros de distância da minha Bella.

Ele estava ensinando ela a fazer outra bebida estranha agora, algo que tinha de ser colocado em um liquidificador. E então, quando ele foi alcançá-la sobre seu ombro para mostrar-lhe qual botão apertar, ele muito intencionalmente escovou a mão sobre seu seio.

Sua morte seria lenta e dolorosa, eu decidi, já andando em direção ao pequeno espaço do balcão. Ela era **minha**. Minha, minha, minha e todo o mundo deveria saber isso. Isso não seria um problema com outro vampiro... meu cheiro nela toda seria suficiente para manter todos os outros longe. Mas evidentemente, sutileza estava além deste fraco cérebro humano, e eu teria que descaradamente marcá-la como minha.

"Bella," eu disse, meus olhos estavam fixos em um olhar penetrante para o adolescente parecendo muito culpado, "Você tem uma pausa?"

"Eu – uh – sim," disse ela, olhando entre o seu colega de trabalho e eu.

"Por que você não tira agora?" Sugeri, virando meus olhos persuasivos sobre ela. Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu.

"Sim, com certeza. Nós não estamos ocupados," ela concordou. Ela não perguntou se **ele **se importava. Um pequeno triunfo.

Ela tirou seu avental e saiu de trás do balcão. A peguei pelo braço e levei-a por um corredor para o outro lado.

"Existe um lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos?" Perguntei a ela.

"Uh – você quer dizer – você quer...?" Ela estava gaguejando e corando, e isso só me fez querer ela mais.

"Sim, Bella, eu quero te foder. Agora mesmo. Quero te pegar forte e rápido e eu quero que você grite tão alto que toda a gente neste lugar saberá a quem você pertence."

Ela se ruborizou da testa até o colarinho de sua camisa. E ela estava profundamente, incrivelmente excitada. O aroma dominado tudo em volta.

"A sala da despensa tem fechadura," ela me disse, a voz trêmula.

"Mostre o caminho," eu disse com um aceno de mão. Claro, eu podia sentir o cheiro da despensa com facilidade, embalado com café, como era, mas eu não era suposto saber a sua localização

Ela me levou até o final do corredor e na despensa escura. É, certamente, tinha fechadura do lado de dentro, com um buraco de chave do lado de fora. Há, talvez o admirador de Bella teria as chaves e ele nos seguisse. Isso iria servir-lhe bem.

Assim que a porta estava fechada e o bloqueio foi ativado, eu tinha ela pressionada contra a parede. Seu gemido foi abafado quando eu pressionei minha boca na dela e comecei a trabalhar no botão de seu jeans. Bella apertou as mãos levemente em meus ombros.

"Tire os sapatos," eu disse a ela. Ela obedeceu enquanto eu tirava minha calça e me libertava da minha cueca. Eu esperei impaciente para ela se livrar dos dois tênis antes de eu estar em cima dela outra vez, empurrando para baixo seu jeans e calcinhas de algodão. O cheiro de seu desejo estava mais forte do que nunca, e eu estava perdido. Eu a levantei para fora de suas calças, incapaz de esperar por ela tropeçar seu caminho livre. Em um instante, ela estava engatado contra a parte de trás da porta, as coxas em volta da minha cintura, meu pau roçando seu sexo molhado.

**Porra, sim.**

Entrei dentro dela facilmente, com um suspiro de sua parte. Tão apertada, tão molhada, tão **minha**. Eu realmente queria fazê-la gritar neste momento.

"Edward," ela gemeu, contorcendo-se contra mim, esfregando seus quadris contra os meus em ânsia. "Por favor... eu quero tanto você..."

Eu rosnei e levei meus quadris contra o dela, novamente e novamente e novamente. Eu queria rastejar dentro dela e possuí-la completamente, queria tatuar meu nome em sua carne, queria consumir ela...

"Diga a quem você pertence," eu ofeguei, chegando rapidamente perto para o clímax. Ela estava perto, também, eu podia sentir seus músculos vibrando ao meu redor. Logo eles estariam me apertando, me ordenhando...

"Você," ela suspirou.

"Diga de novo," mandei, descendo um dedo sobre o seu clitóris.

"Eu pertenço a você!" ela gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás e revelando sua jugular tentadora para mim. Eu concentrei meus olhos em seus seios saltando.

"Diga meu nome quando você chegar lá, Bella. **Grite** ele."

Ela choramingou. "Oh, Deus, estou tão perto."

Eu empurrei pra dentro dela mais duro, dobrando meus quadris para ir tão fundo quanto possível. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca abriu.

"Oh – eu – Oh. Deus – **Edward**!"

**Sim**. Eu gemi e grunhi meu ápice quando eu vim mais forte do que eu já tive antes, ardendo no calor escaldante de Bella.

Parecia que horas se passaram antes que eu me senti capaz de funcionar novamente, mas era provavelmente apenas alguns segundos. Me puxei pra fora de Bella e cuidadosamente a coloquei sobre seus pés. Ela cambaleou e se agarrou a mim.

"Droga," ela respirou, e pareceu que ela estava descansando, provavelmente todo o peso dela contra mim. "Como eu vou voltar a trabalhar agora?"

"Mmm, fácil. Você vai marchar pelo corredor e voltar ao que estava fazendo, e todos aqui ficarão sabendo exatamente o que – e quem, por sinal – que você fez durante a sua pausa."

Ela corou profundamente. "Você é diabólico, Edward. O que causou isso, afinal?"

"Esse cachorrinho com o qual você trabalha tocou você inadequadamente," eu rosnei, dando-lhe um pequeno aperto como ênfase.

Ela bufou. "Então, você sentiu a necessidade de marcar o seu território? Por que você simplesmente não faz xixi na minha perna na próxima vez? Pode poupar-lhe algum esforço."

Eu ri com ela. "Mas esse caminho é muito mais agradável para nós dois, você não acha?"

"Talvez," ela concordou relutantemente enquanto ela colocava sua calcinha. "Mas é melhor você não fazer disso um hábito cada vez que algum cara olhar para mim com segundas intenções. Definitivamente vou ser demitida se meu namorado me arrastar para a despensa o tempo todo."

"Oh, muito bem. Se você insiste," eu suspirei. Eu me recompus, e ela se inclinou sobre mim para o equilíbrio conforme ela colocava seus sapatos de volta.

"Eu estou indo me limpar no banheiro antes de eu voltar lá," disse ela, abrindo a porta. Isso era provavelmente para o melhor – seus lábios estavam inchados e os cabelos... bem, o cabelo dela definitivamente dizia que ela tinha sido devidamente fudida.

"Tudo bem. Vejo você lá fora," eu disse, feliz pela oportunidade. Havia algo para ser feito primeiro.

Assim como eu suspeitava, o menino estava esperando pelo balcão, extremamente deslocado. Eu fui direto para ele. Ele recuou um pouco com minha abordagem, eu inclinei-me sobre o balcão, o melhor para assustá-lo até os ossos.

"Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa," Eu assobiei. "Você **não** toque em Bella. Se você coloca uma mão – uma **unha** do caralho – nela outra vez, você não vai gostar das consequências. Você entendeu?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça, e eu podia sentir o cheiro do medo.

_Que idiota,_ ele pensou quando eu me virei, _maluco possessivo._

Mas ele estava petrificado. Eu sorriu para mim.

_Fato consumado._

_

* * *

_

(*Camus: sobrenome; Albert Camus (1913-1960), escritor e dramaturgo francês nascido na Argélia, ganhador do Prêmio Nobel. Autor de The Stranger. No original _L'Étranger_. Em português O Estrangeiro.)

(*The Stranger: para quem não lembra, é um livro do qual Bella e Edward falam sobre, no capítulo 1. Eles tem opiniões diferentes sobre esse livro.)

(*Sartre: Jean-Paul Sartre (1905-1980), escritor e filósofo existencialista francês, autor que recusou-se a receber o Prêmio Nobel de Literatura em 1964.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Bella ficou em silêncio enquanto eu dirigia para casa depois de seu turno. Eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando.

"Alguma coisa esta te incomodando?" Eu finalmente perguntei, olhando para ela com o canto do meu olho.

Bella estava olhando pela janela, e sua cabeça virou-se para olhar para mim. "Você ameaçou Josh, não é?"

"O quê?" Como ela poderia saber sobre isso? Eu tinha ouvido a água corrente no banheiro enquanto eu estava conversando com ele, e eu ouvi a conversa dos dois toda a noite. Ele não tinha dito nada.

"Ele não chegou a menos de dois metros de mim pelo resto da noite," Bella disse, estreitando os olhos em minha direção. "Eu teria assumido que ele tinha apenas decidido se afastar, exceto pelo fato de que cada vez que eu ficava muito perto dele, ele saia de perto como se estivesse apavorado."

Eu olhei com raiva para fora, na estrada em frente de mim. "Ele tocou em você, Bella. Eu não podia simplesmente deixar passar."

Bella olhou para mim. "Bem, eu não posso deixar passar, Edward. Sim, ele me tocou, mas você não sabe se foi um acidente. E se ele não queria fazer nada? E além disso, eu posso lutar minhas próprias batalhas. Se houvesse um problema, eu iria lidar com isso."

"Eu nunca disse que você não pode lutar suas próprias batalhas," argumentei, embora claramente ela não iria se pensasse que o rapaz era** inocente**. "Mas ele** estava** olhando para você... desrespeitosamente desde o dia em que você se candidatou para o trabalho, e eu sei como os homens pensam. Não houve nada acidental sobre o que ele fez."

Eu estacionei fora do meu prédio e ela tirou seu cinto de segurança. Em vez de sair, porém, ela se virou no assento para me enfrentar.

"Se todos os homens pensam da mesma maneira, então você deve fazer as mesmas coisas que ele faz. O que lhe dá o direito de julgá-lo?"

"É diferente," Eu resmunguei, furioso com ela.

"Como?" Ela pressionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Se esta é uma questão de respeito para com as mulheres, então eu diria que hoje, você fez muito pior."

Eu levei um momento para formular meu argumento. Ela não iria ganhar essa. "É diferente," eu finalmente disse calmamente, "porque nós estamos juntos. Você me deu o seu corpo, e com isso, a sua permissão tácita para eu pensar em você de certa maneira e tocá-la de certa maneira. Ele não tem essa permissão."

Bella piscou os olhos com raiva e ela praticamente voou para fora do carro, invadindo meu prédio. Eu a segui, espantado com o quanto de graça que ela obtinha em sua fúria. Ela não tinha tropeçado em tudo, e não teve qualquer dificuldade para subir até o meu andar. Uma vez que estávamos dentro do meu apartamento, ela virou para mim.

"Por que você não pode simplesmente reconhecer o verdadeiro problema aqui?" ela exigiu.

Eu estava ficando impaciente com isso. "Qual, exatamente, é o 'verdadeiro' problema?"

Ela avançou em minha direção. Ah, o gatinho estava com raiva. Eu podia vê-la silvar e cuspir agora.

"Que você é possessivo e ciumento e não confia em mim!"

Eu ri. Eu não pude evitar. "Possessivo? Certamente. Ciumentos? Não. Não há** nada** para ter ciúmes. Eu certamente não estou ameaçado por essa desculpa patética para um ser humano, se é isso que você está pensando. E eu não vejo como isso é um problema de confiança em tudo."

"Oh, certo," ela atirou as mãos pra cima exasperada. "Você só passou duas horas vendo-me trabalhar, mesmo sem tomar café, porque era divertido."

"Que, você acha que eu estava espiando você?" Eu disse, incrédulo. Ah, se ela não fosse tão atraente com aquele maldito rubor de raiva sobre sua pele, eu a estrangularia agora mesmo.

"Você realmente espera que eu acredite o contrário? É muito claro aqui que você não confia em mim apesar de tudo, embora eu tendo sempre confiado em você."

Revirei os olhos. "Você está sendo irracional. Isto não é sobre confiança."

"Você não me ignore com isso! É sim! Você não confia em mim!"

"Bella," eu suspirei. "Eu confio em você. Eu nunca iria suspeitar de você sendo... infiel. Mas isso não significa que eu desejo testemunhar um adolescente te olhando como se você fosse um suculento pedaço de carne, certo? E não me diga que você não tem as mesmas reações quando você vê uma mulher olhando para mim, não é difícil ler a expressão em seu rosto."

Bella cruzou seus braços e bufou. "Eu ainda quero ficar brava com você."

Não pude deixar de rir um pouco com a forma como ela fez beicinho para mim, ainda tentando ser forte. Fechei a distância entre nós, ansioso por tocá-la. Esta discussão tinha me excitado, quando eu não estava pensando em assassinato.

"Bella, você deve apenas aceitar que isso," Eu a toquei através de seus jeans, "é meu, até que você diga o contrário. Está respondendo ao meu toque agora, eu e você sabemos disso. Eu também sei muito bem que excita você quando eu fico possessivo."

Bella descruzou os braços e se inclinou para mim, dando-me um olhar desafiador. "Talvez seja verdade. Mas isso significa que **isto**," ela tocou minha ereção, e eu sorri para a ousadia dela, "é **meu**."

Eu ri, acariciando-a levemente através do jeans. "É seu escravo, eu prometo."

* * *

Mais tarde, esparramado nu na cama com uma Bella saciada ao meu lado, me lembrei da resolução que eu tinha feito no dia anterior e alcancei a gaveta de minha cabeceira para pegar o aparelho.

"Bella, eu tenho algo para você," eu disse, esperando ela olhar para cima antes de entregar-lhe o pequeno telefone. Eu tinha comprado ele e um similar para mim, e já tinha programado o meu número no dela, e vice-versa.

Ela olhou, mas não chegou a pegar. Eu fiz uma careta.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso... Edward, você sabe que eu não posso pagar um telefone celular," ela finalmente disse, estreitando os olhos para o pequeno dispositivo como se ele tivesse insultado ela.

"Eu sei," eu disse lentamente. "É por isso que eu estou pagando por isso..." Parecia um conceito bastante simples para mim.

"Edward, eu não posso aceitar isso," disse ela, abanando a cabeça. "É demais."

"Por quê?" Eu exigi.

Ela se sentou, cobrindo os seios com o lençol. "Porque os telefones celulares são caros, e não há nenhuma maneira que eu poderia pagá-lo de volta em breve, e – "

"Eu não quero que você me pague de volta," eu disse, revirando os olhos. "Apenas aceite, Bella? É muito mais para mim do que para você, de qualquer maneira. Eu só gostaria de poder contatá-la quando eu quiser, sem ter que persegui-la por todo o campus. Se você nunca quiser usá-lo, é sua decisão, mas eu gostaria que você aceitasse, por minha causa."

Bella suspirou e pegou o celular com cautela da minha mão, como se fosse coberto de lodo. "Tudo bem. Vou levar, mas eu me recuso a usá-lo. Eu não preciso de você para cuidar de mim."

"Eu alguma vez disse que você precisava?" Perguntei-lhe incisivamente. "Como eu te disse, eu só quero ser capaz de contatá-la, isso é tudo."

"Eu acho que faz sentido," ela concordou com relutância, agora olhando mais de perto o pequeno telefone. Sorri para mim mesmo; a curiosidade iria pegar ela, e ela logo estaria a brincar com todos os pequenos aplicativos que vinham junto com os telefones celulares de hoje.

Com isso fora do caminho, fui para o próximo tópico dos negócios. "Bella, quando você vai para Forks?"

"Eles vão me deixar ter um turno mais cedo na sexta-feira," explicou ela, "então eu serei capaz de sair lá pelas cinco, e não vai estar tão escuro, enquanto eu estiver dirigindo."

"Quão longe fica Forks, afinal?" Perguntei, curioso sobre o quão longe ela planejava ir com aquela caminhonete enferrujada.

"Cerca de duas horas," ela disse suspirando. "Mas eu não vi Charlie desde que a escola começou, e eu sei que ele fica sozinho lá por ele mesmo. Vale a pena o esforço para fazê-lo feliz."

Suspirei internamente. Bella estaria a duas horas de distância de mim por todo o fim de semana com o pai policial, e eu ficaria entediado fora da minha mente com nada – e ninguém – para fazer.

"Você quer vir novamente amanhã à noite?" Eu perguntei, pensando que eu poderia pelo menos ter mais um tempo com ela antes que ela fosse viajar.

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu quero, mas eu provavelmente não deveria. Preciso fazer uma pesquisa antes de eu ir para casa... Eu provavelmente vou passar a noite na biblioteca."

Hmmph. Isso não era aceitável, não depois de tudo. Eu queria passar uma última noite com ela antes que eu tivesse que me abster durante três dias.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta," ela suspirou tristemente, se aninhando em meu ombro. Eu sabia que algum tipo de resposta era esperado, mas eu não poderia dizê-lo de volta e querer dizer, não do jeito que ela iria interpretar – por isso, ao invés disso, inclinei seu queixo para cima e a beijei. Seus lábios quentes languidamente se moveram contra os meus conforme ela apertava o corpo dela mais perto. Eu saboreei a maneira que sua carne se rendia a minha, e do jeito que ela se entregava a mim sem hesitação. Eu sabia que eu dava o prazer dela, o que me deu uma sensação de... satisfação.

"Edward," ela suspirou, rouca e necessitada. Rapidamente eu a virei sob suas costas e me estabeleci entre as suas pernas. Ela deu um gemido baixo quando eu deslizei dentro dela com facilidade. Eu sabia que assim que eu entrasse em seu calor de veludo eu iria querer ter o meu tempo apreciando essa sensação, e seus olhos com pálpebras pesadas me disse que ela queria lento, também. Eu defini um ritmo, quase provocando e bombei preguiçosamente, gradualmente nos levando mais perto para o ápice.

* * *

Ficou imediatamente evidente para mim que eu teria que ver Bella na noite de quinta, e que eu teria que ser sutil sobre isso. Até eu era capaz de perceber que um bom namorado não seguia a namorada até a biblioteca e a molestava para o sexo depois que ela declarou sua necessidade de estudar.

Eu decidi ir com uma estratégia que funcionou para mim antes – comida. Os seres humanos precisavam de seu combustível para continuar funcionando, assim como qualquer outra criatura, e pareceria um gesto atencioso.

Eu consegui esperar até 9:30 para ir para a loja de conveniência. A escolha foi... complicada. Eu não tinha idéia do que ela queria, e eu passei uma quantidade razoável de tempo olhando a variedade de bebidas energéticas antes de me decidir por frutas e água. Bella tinha dito que ela não bebia muita cafeína, de qualquer maneira... eu duvidava que ela fosse uma fã de Red Bull.

Achei Bella no mesmo local que ela estava na última vez, lendo um livro que parecia bem mofado com a cabeça encostada molemente em sua mão. Ela parecia tão cansada.

Ela não percebeu a minha abordagem até que eu coloquei minhas compras à sua frente. Bella se sobressaltou, concentrando-se em primeiro lugar na banana e, em seguida, olhando para mim.

"Edward." Sua voz era suave, e ela me deu aquele olhar que me incomodava – aquele olhar de suave adoração, excessivamente grato em relação ao que eu tinha feito

"Obrigado," disse ela em seguida, sorrindo alegremente. "Você não precisa fazer isso."

Dei de ombros e decidi manter isso leve. "Alguém tem que cuidar de você, é claro."

Bella bufou. "Olha quem fala. O que você come, uma refeição por dia?"

"Eu não trabalho tão duro como você," eu indiquei, sentado ao lado dela, em vez de sentar na frente dela. "O que é hoje?"

"Espanhol," ela murmurou, carrancuda. "Meu professor é um idiota – quer três fontes do exterior sobre uma análise de base literária, o que é um absurdo. Quero dizer, a análise deve vir a partir do teste, não de idéias copiadas."

Eu ri com o pequeno desvairo dela. "Por que você não apenas deixa pra lá? Certamente você já passou de sua exigência de educação geral."

Ela suspirou profundamente. "Meu curso principal requer um secundário embora, e eles recomendam língua estrangeira. Esse é um secundário muito fácil de pegar, considerando todas as coisas."

"Eu suponho," eu disse duvidosamente. "Mas se está fazendo você tão infeliz..."

Ela encolheu os ombros, olhando para longe de mim e para baixo em seu livro. "É apenas essa classe... as outras serão melhores. Eu pensei que Literatura Hispânica seria divertido, mas... não é tanto. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se eu tivesse escolhido francês."

"Ah, peut-être," Eu provoquei. "La littérature française est très bonne. Et français et la langue de romance."

Bella ficou boquiaberta. "Eu não sabia que você podia falar francês"

Eu ri. "Mais oui. Você gosta quando eu falo francês para você?" Claro, eu poderia dizer que ela gostava, todos os pequenos sinais estavam lá: batimento cardíaco acelerado, a rapidez da respiração, a face corada, e o suave aroma de sua excitação.

Ela engoliu em seco. "É... muito sexy."

"De vrai? Tu veux que je parle français pendant que je te caresse, pendent que nous faisons l'amour?"

"Oh, uau. Ok. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que você acabou de dizer, mas é melhor você parar com isso ou eu nunca terminarei todo o trabalho hoje."

Eu ri. "Ou talvez você pudesse fazer uma pequena pausa, e eu faria você ficar em um humor muito bom quando você voltar ao trabalho."

"**Edward**," seu rosto estava vermelho. "Não na biblioteca."

"E por que não? Você admitiu que era uma de suas fantasias. Está preocupada em sermos pegos? Porque nós somos os únicos que ainda estamos neste andar agora, os bibliotecários foram todos para casa durante a noite. E eu posso te ajudar ficar quieta, se você precisar."

Ela mordeu o lábio, e eu sabia que a maré tinha virado a meu favor. "Vamos, Bella, eu não teria sequer sugerido isso se eu não achasse que valeria a pena – para nós dois."

"O canto do fundo," ela sussurrou, corando como uma louca.

Eu ri. "Mostre o caminho."

Ela de se puxou para fora de sua cadeira, olhando em volta freneticamente por testemunhas antes de ela arremessar-se para baixo pelos corredores das prateleiras. Eu segui mais tranquilamente, sabendo que não havia outra alma neste piso. Eu tive que pegá-la, uma vez que ela tropeçou, quase caindo em uma prateleira. Eu podia vê-la tirando a biblioteca inteira com uma queda.

O canto mais profundo, mais empoeirado da biblioteca alojando volumes sobre registros governamentais que parecia que não haviam sido tocados nos últimos anos. Bella se virou para mim nervosa, insegura. Eu sorri cutucando as costas dela para a prateleira.

"Ma petite belle," murmurei contra o seu ouvido, encontrando a pele macia de sua cintura, explorando com os dedos. "Je vais te baiser, et tu vas crier mon nom."

"Baiser..." ela suspirou, "Isso significa 'beijo', certo?"

Eu ri conforme meus lábios trabalharam seu caminho para baixo em sua garganta. "Não na forma do verbo, querida."

"O – o que significa, sob a forma do verbo?" ela perguntou, inclinando-se para meu toque. Suas mãos tateando encontraram o botão do meu jeans.

"Use sua imaginação," sugeri. Meus dedos bateu a borda do sutiã, e eu rastejei meus polegares sob seus mamilos endurecidos. Ela gemeu alto, antes de perceber sozinha.

"Se você não pode ficar quieta," Eu provoquei, "talvez você devesse encontrar uma maneira de abafar isso."

Bella olhou furiosa, e sua mão escorregou pela minha boxers para fechar em torno de meu eixo. Firmemente. Ela provavelmente quis me punir com sua pegada dura, mas sua força insignificante não poderia me machucar. Apenas tive uma sensação incrivelmente... prazerosa.

"Quem não pode ficar quieto agora?" ela disse ousadamente, franzindo os lábios cor de rosa para mim. Atraído para eles, eu beijei-a com força enquanto eu trabalhava abrindo o fecho de seu jeans.

"Oh, Bella," eu finalmente sorri, "eu não sou o único que está preocupado em ser pego."

Seus olhos brilharam e ela me deu outro aperto áspero. Eu gemi. Eu podia sentir o pulso dela ao redor do meu pênis. Eu abaixei sua calça jeans e calcinha em um único movimento.

"Edward!" Ela engasgou com a exposição súbita.

"Shh," eu me aproximei, um pouco entre as pernas dela, perto o suficiente para que nossos peitos se tocassem de leve com cada respiração. "Ninguém está ao redor para vê-la, a não ser eu."

Eu não lhe dei mais tempo para pensar antes de eu deslizar minha mão entre suas pernas para acariciar suas dobras molhadas. Eu senti sua excitação escorregadia em meus dedos conforme seus gemidos tremian no ar.

Ela gemeu meu nome do jeito que me excita, baixo e suplicante. Levantei-a pela parte de trás de suas coxas, ficando entre seus joelhos dobrados, e a ajustei no ângulo certo antes de me empurrar para dentro dela.

Bella gemeu alto mais uma vez antes de seguir o meu conselho e abafar seus sons contra o meu ombro. Eu entrei nela rápido, golpes curtos, o tempo para provocar acabou. Eu estava me afogando no fogo. Seu calor parecia intensificar a cada vez, ela era um inferno, uma chama viva. Era esta queimação no lago de fogo que estava destinada para a minha condenação? Se esse era o inferno, eu não tinha interesse no céu.

"Edward," ela ofegou, virando o rosto na direção do meu pescoço, "Oh, Deus, quando isso irá parar?"

"Quando isso o que parar?" Engoli em seco, quase envolto demais no prazer para me concentrar em suas palavras. Minha capacidade mental parecia voar para fora da janela quando eu estava dentro dela.

"O querer... Eu não posso deixar de querer você... tanto..." Seus lábios tremeram no meu pescoço.

"Não tente," ouvi-me dizendo. A necessidade estava construindo, crescendo, penetrando em meus ossos. Eu tinha que sentir a sua libertação... era a única maneira de libertá-lo.

"Bella," eu resmunguei, "Eu preciso que você venha para mim."

"Oh!" Os lábios dela vieram de encontro aos meus, silenciando o grito que vibrou através de sua boca, assim como suas paredes interiores apertando ao meu redor.

Minha nostalgia, veio com um gemido profundo. E então, tudo estava silencioso, tranquilo... a calmaria após a tempestade. Tudo o que restou foi a batida constante do coração de Bella... vibrante, cantarolando a vida em meus braços.

Eu queria mantê-la lá, agarrada contra mim, mas eu sabia que não podia. Nós **estávamos** em uma biblioteca, depois de tudo. Então, relutantemente, me afastei e a coloquei de volta em seus instáveis pés.

Ela não olhou pra mim, até que ambos tínhamos reorganizado nossas roupas, e então era um olhar tímido por debaixo de seus cílios. Um rubor rosado assentou em suas faces, como ela poderia corar depois disso?

"Essa foi... intensa," disse ela, sorrindo um pouco.

Eu ri. "'Intenso' é um pouco de eufemismo, eu acho."

Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo um pouco também. "Lembre-me de nunca deixá-lo falar francês para mim quando eu estiver tentando trabalhar espanhol novamente. Eu não vou ser capaz de pensar com clareza agora."

"Acho que vou ter que ajudá-la, então," eu disse com um suspiro bem-humorado. Seus olhos se arremessaram aos meus rapidamente.

"Não me diga que você fala espanhol, também."

"Claro que sí," Eu disse, incapaz de controlar o sorriso travesso que se espalhou pelos meus lábios.

Ela revirou os olhos e começou a caminhar de volta para a mesa. "Claro, com certeza. Por que não seria trilingue em cima de tudo? Você é desumano, eu juro."

Eu ri um pouco conforme eu a segui.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Fui ver Bella no trabalho no dia seguinte. Não havia uma boa desculpa para isso. Eu sabia que não iríamos fazer sexo outra vez antes de ela ir, especialmente não em seu local de trabalho – e não depois do que aconteceu na noite de quarta-feira. Mas havia um sentimento corrosivo, irritante dentro de mim que me obrigou a ir vê-la, para confirmar que ela estava amarrada a mim de alguma forma antes que ela se fosse.

Examinei os pensamentos dentro do café antes de eu entrar. O rapaz não estava trabalhando hoje, mas a mulher vulgar estava. Só mais uma coisa para lidar, eu pensei com um suspiro.

Após apenas uma semana de sua presença, a loja toda tinha o cheiro de Bella. Isso me golpeou com força logo que entrei, terrivelmente sedutora. Quão forte seu cheiro me atingiria depois de três dias longe dela?

Seus olhos encontraram os meus através do balcão, e ela me deu um sorriso brilhante. Eu fiz meu caminho na direção dela rapidamente.

"Edward, eu pensei que eu não veria você de novo até segunda-feira."

Dei de ombros. "Isso é apenas... inaceitável."

"Bella!" uma voz desagradável latiu. A mulher irritante tinha se materializado, vindo da sala dos fundos. "Nós não estamos te pagando para socializar."

Bella suspirou e virou-se para os copos de mistura que ela estava aparentemente limpando. Eu atirei um olhar para a mulher, que parecia confuso com a minha inimizade. Eu sabia que tinha a deixado na minha no primeiro dia, mas eu ainda não conseguia entender por que essa mulher achava que ela merecia a minha atenção. Não havia nada remotamente genuíno, agradável ou gracioso sobre sua beleza, ela era de plástico e artificial. E ainda, eu pude ver em sua mente que ela pensava ser melhor do que Bella, e estava tratando-a mal, com rancor r com inveja. Isso não poderia continuar.

"Desculpe," Bella sussurrou para mim sob a sua respiração. "Ela é... rigorosa."

"Ela parece um tirano para mim," fechei a cara, falando alto o suficiente para que a mulher pudesse me ouvir. Ela bufou e voltou para os fundos.

"Você deveria dar queixa se ela está te tratando de forma injusta."

Bella deu de ombros e deu um meio sorriso. "Ela não está aqui com bastante frequência quando estou trabalhando para ser realmente um problema."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Se você esta dizendo."

Ela parou o seu trabalho novamente e inclinou-se sobre o balcão para mim. "Estou muito feliz que você veio," ela me disse.

Eu sorri.

* * *

Eu não fui capaz de ficar com Bella por muito tempo. Uma enxurrada de clientes chegou, e eu tive que deixá-la trabalhando. Eu olhei o relógio pela enésima vez. 5:30. Ela estaria bem em seu caminho agora.

Suspirei novamente e andei até minha estante. Eu tinha que ocupar minha mente de alguma maneira, ou eu iria enlouquecer neste fim de semana. Talvez eu fizesse uma viagem a Seattle. Eu estava curioso sobre Sartre, depois de todo o entusiasmo de Bella por ele, mas eu não tinha nenhum de seus trabalhos. Uma viagem para a livraria tomaria algum tempo. Talvez eu fosse caçar também. Eu particularmente não me sentia bem tentando fazê-lo da maneira normal e falhar de novo, então talvez eu pudesse variar mais para a floresta e explorar minhas opções no reino animal.

Mas, por agora, o que ler? Eu manuseei os volumes. Dickens? Não, eu não estava sequer remotamente com disposição para isso. Nabokov... fascinante, mas não era o que eu estava procurando. Twain? Não, muito humor para o meu ânimo. Minha mão parou em T.S. Eliot. Talvez poesia me atendesse melhor agora. Puxei o livro e levei para o sofá, abrindo na sorte em _A Canção de Amor de J. Alfred Prufrock_.*

Eu tinha lido o poema antes e havia achado a voz patética – lamentando-se de um velho solitário que não era desenvolvido o suficiente para estar satisfeito em sua solidão, um homem que estava com muito medo de pegar o que ele queria. Será que a minha percepção mudaria com uma segunda olhada, como com _The Stranger?_

Reli cuidadosamente. Com o passar do tempo, eu ficava vendo-me nas palavras.

_E na verdade tempo haver á__, _

_Para que ao longo das ruas flua a parda fumaça_

_Roçando suas espáduas na vidraça;_

_Tempo haverá, tempo haverá_

_Para moldar um rosto com que enfrentar os rostos que encontrares;_

_Tempo para matar e criar,_

_E tempo para todos os trabalhos e os dias em que mãos_

_Sobre teu prato erguem, mas depois deixam cair uma questão;_

_Tempo para ti e tempo para mim,_

_E tempo ainda para uma centena de indecisões,_

_E uma centena de visões e revisões,_

_Antes do chá com torradas._

A passagem era para ser irônico, apontando a falta de vontade do homem de aceitar a sua **falta** de tempo, a sua iminente morte. Era um lembrete, _**carpe diem**_. Aproveite o dia.

E ainda, eu **tinha** tempo – a extensão ilimitada disso, estendendo-se diante de mim. O que eu estava fazendo com ele? Por tantos anos, eu deleitava-me com o conhecimento que eu tinha tempo ao meu lado, o tempo para fazer tudo e qualquer coisa que eu queria. Mas agora... Agora isso era como um peso esmagador em meus ombros.

...Eu não sabia mais o que eu queria fazer com esse tempo. Não, isso não estava certo. Eu nunca soube o que eu queria.

_E na verdade tempo haverá_

_Para dar rédeas à imaginação. "Ousarei" E… "Ousarei?"_

_Tempo para voltar e descer os degraus,_

_Com uma calva entreaberta em meus cabelos – _

_[Dirão eles: "Como andam ralos seus cabelos!"]_

_Meu fraque, meu colarinho a empinar-me com firmeza o queixo,_

_Minha soberba e modesta gravata, mas que um singelo alfinete apruma – _

_[Dirão eles: "Mas como estão finos seus braços e pernas!"]_

_Ousarei_

_Perturbar o universo?_

_Em um minuto apenas há tempo_

_Para decisões e revisões que um minuto revoga._

Bem, pelo menos eu tinha alguma coisa para mim. Eu tinha definitivamente me atrevido a perturbar o universo. Eu tinha transformado minha presa em um brinquedo, estava saindo do meu caminho para agradá-la, eu até... eu até tinha virado a ordem natural de cabeça para baixo. Ninguém pode me acusar de ser convencional. Nenhum vampiro, pelo menos.

O tom alto e estridente de um telefone celular me tirou dos meus pensamentos. **Bella**. Bella estava ligando. Eu estava de pé em um instante, o livro caiu no chão enquanto eu corria para a minha mesa de cabeceira onde estava o celular.

Ela tinha sido incapaz de resistir à tentação do pequeno aparelho? Ou será que ela já sente falta de mim? Abri e o segurei em minha orelha.

"Bella?"

"Edward, graças a Deus."

Eu fiz uma careta. O telefone embotava e distorcia o tom natural da sua voz, mas eu imaginei que ela parecia... aliviada? Mas estressada também.

"O que há de errado?"

"É - não é grande coisa," disse ela rapidamente. "Mas a minha caminhonete quebrou, e eu estava esperando que você pudesse talvez ligar para um reboque para mim? É só que, eu estou no meio do nada, basicamente, e não há nenhum lugar que eu possa ir para obter ajuda, e meu pai não está atendendo –"

"Onde você está?" Eu interrompi. Esse sentimento torturante estava de volta, mais forte agora.

"Eu estou no 101," ela me disse, dando o último marcador de milhas pelo que ela passou. "Ainda estou a mais de uma hora de Forks."

Eu fiz uma careta. Então, ela estaria esperando uma hora ou mais, sozinha e vulnerável, até o reboque chegar e uma hora ou mais de carona com um homem estranho... A tortura cresceu.

Peguei o restante das informações que eu precisaria de Bella para o motorista do caminhão de reboque. "Oh, e Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Me faça um favor? Fique em sua caminhonete e tranque as portas."

Ela riu. "O que você acha que vai me acontecer aqui? Eu não acho que há outro ser humano por perto em milhas. Mas talvez existam alguns ursos que eu deveria estar preocupada."

Revirei os olhos. "Apenas faça isso, Bella, por favor."

Ela suspirou. "Tudo bem. Obrigado por me ajudar, Edward."

"É claro."

Assim que eu desliguei com Bella, eu estava em movimento. Eu tinha que ir até ela; qualquer coisa poderia acontecer agora. Não poderiam causa danos a ela, não quando ela era **minha**. Eu disquei por informação enquanto colocava os sapatos. Eles só podiam oferecer duas empresas de reboque com base em Forks. Liguei para o primeiro, conforme saia pela porta, frustrado por ter que me mover em um ritmo humano fora do meu apartamento. Ninguém percebeu. Revirei os olhos e pulei no meu carro. Liguei o motor e eu estava fora, correndo em direção à rodovia.

Na segunda empresa, uma mulher que não cooperava e lenta atendeu. Eu tive que explicar a situação para ela duas vezes antes de ela entender, e então ela me informou que levaria duas horas para o próximo caminhão disponível chegar a sua localização.

Imbecis. Será que eles não compreendiam a urgência aqui?

Eu dirigi com o dobro de velocidade permitida legalmente, desacelerando uma única vez, quando ouvi os pensamentos entediados de um policial rodoviário em frente. Passar por ele com uma velocidade de 70 milhas por hora, foi uma tortura, mas logo que eu estava fora de sua vista, eu acelerei até 150 novamente. Eu nunca tinha sido tão grato por carros velozes.

Eu nunca tinha visto antes a caminhonete de Bella, mas ela descreveu para eu poder passar para o motorista do reboque e deu o número da placa. A enferrujada Chevy vermelho-alaranjada, não poderia ser confundida, certamente não poderia haver duas dessas máquinas antigas funcionando hoje.

Estacionei atrás dela, e ela estava fora de seu veículo quase tão rapidamente como eu estava fora do meu. Eu dei dois passos em direção a ela antes de ela se atirar em mim, a peguei em meus braços e a abracei.

"Eu pensei que havia lhe dito para ficar na caminhonete," ralhei. "Eu poderia ser o assassino do machado ou um estuprador em série."

"Cala a boca," ela riu fracamente, com o rosto pressionado contra o meu peito. "Como se alguém mais estaria me segurando **assim**."

"Você tem um ponto," eu ri, incrivelmente aliviado. Ela estava comigo. Ela estava segura. E de repente estava muito claro que a sensação torturante tinha sido – **preocupação**. Eu estava preocupado com o que iria acontecer com ela longe de mim. Eu fiz uma careta. Eu não tinha me **preocupado** com nada em décadas. Não havia nada para se preocupar.

"Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?" Bella perguntou com uma cara feia, afastando-se um pouco.

"Dobro de velocidade permitido," disse eu francamente.

"**Por quê?** E se você tivesse sido parado? Você poderia ter sido preso por dirigir tão rápido."

"Não havia quase ninguém para me ver," eu indiquei, sentindo a necessidade de defender minhas ações. "Eu não podia deixá-la aqui sozinha. O caminhão de reboque ia levar duas horas e então você teria uma hora de volta a sós com um estranho. Eu tremo só de pensar o que poderia ter acontecido com você."

"Oh, Edward, o que vou fazer com você?" ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, incapaz de ver o que a desagradava. "Eu achei que você parecia bastante feliz por me ver um minuto atrás."

Bella sorriu e levantou-se na ponta dos pés para beijar-me suavemente. "Eu **estou** feliz em vê-lo. Tenho que admitir, era realmente **você** que eu queria quando eu liguei. Quero dizer, eu poderia ter chamado Angela facilmente, mas... eu estava ansiosa, e eu queria ouvir sua voz. Então eu estou muito, muito feliz por ter você aqui agora. Mas eu não quero que você arrisque ser preso para chegar até mim."

Ela ansiava por mim em sua agonia? Isso era algo a considerar... mais tarde. Eu não quero pensar sobre o que aquilo significava agora.

"Por que nós não esperamos no meu carro até o reboque chegar?" Sugeri a ela.

"Por que não nos sentamos na **minha** caminhonete?" ela rebateu.

"Assentos confortáveis de couro, é por isso," disse eu, sentindo que fiz o meu ponto. Bella revirou os olhos, mas permitiu que eu a conduzisse até o lado do passageiro do meu carro. Uma vez que ela estava segura, eu voltei para o banco do motorista.

"Edward?"

Eu me virei para olhar para ela. Sob a proteção das janelas de cor escura, era como a nossa própria bolha particular. "Sim?"

"Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?" Não tinha ela acabado de pedir que eu **não** fizesse o que eu tinha feito?

"Por vir de tão longe só para me pegar... por se importar tanto," ela corou, olhando para suas mãos.

Suas palavras me deixaram inquieto. Era isso o que isso era? A preocupação que eu senti era prova que eu me **importava**? Outra coisa a considerar, mais tarde, quando eu estiver sozinho. Por enquanto...

"De nada,"eu disse simplesmente, ousando encontrar com os seus olhos brilhantes.

Bella sorriu para mim, então franziu o cenho. "É por isso que deveríamos ter sentado na minha caminhonete."

"Por isso o que?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Seus pensamentos eram impossíveis de acompanhar.

Ela apontou para o console central entre os nós. "Nada no caminho na minha caminhonete."

Eu ri e empurrei o meu assento para trás antes de levantar-la em meu colo. Ela riu, surpresa.

"Ok, bem, essa é uma maneira de contornar isso."

"Uma maneira aconchegante," eu indiquei, seu calor pressionado em toda parte contra mim. Inclinei-me e pressionei um beijo na suave batida de seu pulso em seu pescoço. Dando um leve chicotear com minha língua, eu quase podia sentir seu sabor.

"Hum... talvez você não devesse começar... você sabe, com o guincho vindo e tudo."

"Bem, em primeiro lugar," disse eu, arrastando meus lábios pelo seu pescoço, "o caminhão de reboque não estará aqui por pelo menos uma hora, talvez mais, dado o que me foi dito. Em segundo lugar," eu mudei para o outro lado de seu pescoço, "exatamente para onde você acha que isso está indo?"

Um rubor começou em seu pescoço e viajou até suas bochechas. Eu podia sentir o calor contra meu rosto. "Pra onde isso **sempre** vai."

Eu sorri contra sua pele. "Você já fez sexo em um carro, Bella?"

Ela revirou os olhos, mas seu coração estava acelerado. "Obviamente que não, desde que eu só tive relações sexuais com você."

"Hmm... eu nunca fiz também." Eu beijei o lado sensível de sua mandíbula. "Você gostaria de experimentar comigo?"

Ela riu e arrastou as mãos quase ociosamente sobre os botões de minha camisa. "Tudo em nome da exploração, certo?"

"Certo," Eu ri, seguindo o caminho familiar debaixo de sua camisa, até sua cintura, sobre as colinas suaves de seus seios. Ela realmente era uma criatura magnífica, a minha Bella, uma caixa de Pandora de prazeres sensuais, e eu nunca seria capaz de colocá-los longe novamente.

Enquanto seus dedos deslizavam e lutavam com os botões de minha camisa, eu encontrei o fecho do sutiã e o abri, deixando sua roupa de baixo solta o suficiente para eu deslizar as mãos sob seus seios. Como algo pode ser tão suave?

Ela finalmente abriu minha camisa, e as palmas de suas mãos alisaram contra meu peito antes que arrastaram para baixo pelo meu torso. Eu gemi com rastro de calor.

Bella se inclinou e apertou um beijo em meus lábios. Parecia quase... tímida, o que me pareceu estranho. O que fez ela ficar tímida a este ponto? Mas, então, sua boca pressionou mais forte, e sua mão direita deslizou sorrateiramente entre nós para desabotoar o meu jeans. Minha Bella corajosa fez um retorno triunfal.

Tirar Bella fora de sua calça jeans foi um pouco mais difícil, mas com um pouco de manobra e muita ajuda, ela finalmente se livrou dela. Ela deslizou de volta para meu colo, apenas um pedacinho de pano úmido entre nós agora. Eu empurrei o algodão macio de lado e mergulhei meus dedos dentro, testando ela. Como ela estava sempre pronta para mim? Incapaz de resistir, eu trouxe meus dois dedos à boca, provando a umidade que permaneceu ali. Seus olhos escureceram assistindo.

"Você gosta disso? Você gosta de me ver te provar?" Eu sorri.

Ela balançou a cabeça para mim. "Você é diabólico."

"Uma vítima inocente," eu ri, esfregando-me com impaciência contra ela. "Você é sedutora."

Ela deu uma risada enquanto eu estava empurrando sua calcinha de lado. "Sim, certo."

Eu facilmente entrei nela com um gemido satisfeito. "Deus, a sensação de estar dentro de você é tão boa."

"Mmm, você dentro de mim também," ela suspirou, sua cabeça pendeu para trás enquanto ela se movia, agitadamente em cima de mim.

"Deixe-me fazer o trabalho," eu sugeri assim que eu agarrei seus quadris, querendo controlar a velocidade. Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, apoiando as mãos nos meus ombros. Segurei-a onde eu a queria e empurrei minha pélvis em um ritmo constante. Bella gemeu conforme eu definia o meu ritmo.

Hmm, eu gostava dos sons que ela fazia. As vibrações suaves desses sons vibravam por mim, aumentando a sensação. Eu precisava de mais sons dela. Eu angulei suas costas e se me movi mais rápido, atingindo um ponto mais sensível. Sua boca se abriu, e um alto gemido saiu.

"Sim, deixe-me ouvir você," eu a ela, tentando me controlar. Seu calor me fazia querer empurrar mais forte, mais rápido. Eu queria deixar sair toda a energia frenética que ela inspirou.

Ela choramingou. Seus dedos apertando meus ombros com força, para um ser humano. Ela mordeu o lábio e apertou os olhos fechados.

"Não se segure," Eu rosnei. "Abra os seus olhos, olhe para mim. Quero saber exatamente como se sente. Se solte."

Ela fez um som de lamento, seus olhos selvagens. Porra, isso me deixava excitado. Eu continuei guiando ela, ouvindo seus sons ficarem cada vez mais altos conforme chegávamos mais perto da libertação.

"Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus," ela murmurou, tensa. Ela estava perto. Assim como eu.

"Oh!" Um grito agudo sinalizou seu ápice antes de ela cair para frente, arfando e gemendo contra mim enquanto eu terminava.

Exaustos, nós descasamos no banco. Eventualmente, ela virou a cabeça para olhar para mim, um brilho astuto nos olhos.

"Estou começando a me perguntar se você não tem algum tipo de fetiche, sexo em público," disse ela. "Na biblioteca, o café, agora isto..."

Eu ri. "Não, eu temo que seja muito mais simples do que isso. Eu só tenho um fetiche de fazer sexo com Bella."

Ela riu também. "Eu acho que está tudo certo, então."

* * *

**(*The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock, no original, escrito por T.S Eliot.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Bella teve um tempo difícil voltando para suas roupas como ela teve pra sair delas. Observar sua luta em uma pequena batalha com seu jeans foi muito divertido. Ela me olhou raivosa enquanto eu ria.

"Se considere com sorte, para você é mais fácil."

Dei de ombros. "Verdade. Isto ainda é engraçado, apesar de tudo."

Nós sentamos e conversamos enquanto esperávamos o reboque.

"Então, o que você pretende fazer quando o reboque chegar, afinal?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu vou deixar você em Forks, obviamente. A menos que você pretenda abandonar este esforço completamente," eu disse com um gesto para sua caminhonete sem vida.

Ela suspirou. "Não, eu realmente tenho que concertar minha caminhonete. Mas não há necessidade de você dirigir para Forks, também... quero dizer, se você quiser voltar, você terá que dirigir tanto... a menos que você queira ficar, o que seria bom..."

Sorri para a divagação dela. "Bem, eu vou certamente levar você. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu vá te deixar sozinha com um estranho. Você gostaria que eu ficasse?"

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Sim, eu gostaria."

"Então eu vou ficar," concluí. De jeito nenhum eu a deixaria fora de vista agora. Não quando ela tinha apenas ficado afastada por duas horas e ainda conseguiu ficar em apuros.

"Tudo bem. Ótimo," disse ela. E então ela voltou a mordiscar seu lábio. "Hum, meu pai vai fazer você dormir no sofá. Eu acho que a maioria dos pais faria isso, provavelmente. E ele vai interrogá-lo. Ele é um policial, depois de tudo. Posso tentar tirar as balas de sua arma quando ele não estiver olhando, se isso ajudar."

"Eu acho que posso lidar com isso," eu ri, imaginando um policial de pequena cidade tentando competir com um **vampiro**. Além disso, eu tinha ficado muito bom nessa coisa toda de namorado. Eu duvidava que eu teria qualquer dificuldade para lidar com seu pai.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Se você tem certeza. Eu só... pensei em alertar você. Quero dizer, encontrar o meu pai é a última coisa que você provavelmente quer agora."

"É provavelmente inevitável. Não se preocupe com isso."

"Ok," ela concordou. "Então... o que você estava fazendo antes de eu ligar?"

Eu não senti vontade de falar sobre T.S. Eliot com ela agora. Eu nunca poderia explicar os meus pensamentos sobre isso, não honestamente. "Por falar nisso, eu estava me perguntando por que você apenas não ligou informações quando percebeu que precisaria de ajuda."

"Eu nem sequer pensei nisso." Ela ficou muito vermelha, e em seguida enterrou o rosto nas mãos. "Eu me sinto como uma tapada."

"Eu não iria a esse extremo," Eu ri. "Nós todos temos nossos pequenos deslizes, não é?"

Ela suspirou e revelou seu rosto vermelho mais uma vez. "Ainda me sinto como uma idiota."

Após as prometidas duas horas que tinham decorrido desde a minha chamada inicial, o caminhão de reboque finalmente chegou e estacionou próximo de nós. Bella e eu saímos do meu carro, e quando nós fizemos, o rosto do outro homem iluminou em reconhecimento.

"Bella!"

"Tyler?" Maldição. Ela conhecia esse imbecil. "O que você está fazendo dirigindo um caminhão de reboque?"

"Eu decidi tirar um ano e economizar algum dinheiro antes da faculdade. Isto é o que acabei fazendo. Nossa, quando recebi o telefonema, eu ouvi que era apenas um cara." Ele me lançou um olhar penetrante. "Eu não esperava ver você."

Sua encarada nada sutil lembrou Bella da minha presença. "Ah, Tyler, esse é Edward, meu namorado. Ele ligou para mim, então veio me buscar. Edward, esse é Tyler Crowley. Fizemos o colegial juntos."

Acenei educadamente enquanto eu examinava sua mente. Eu não vi nenhuma história entre ele e Bella, embora ele certamente desejasse que houvesse.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo," disse ele com desagrado. "Ele vai levá-la de volta para Forks, também?"

"Sim, ele vai." Bella franziu o cenho para ele. Eu me perguntei o por que. O que sobre ele ofendeu ela? Teria me dado grande prazer saber.

Tyler finalmente desceu ao modo negócios, e logo ele estava fora. Fiquei contente de me livrar dele.

"Ele é um amigo seu?" Perguntei de volta no meu carro. O motor acordou com um ronronar, e saiu em disparada em direção ao sul. Eu estava indo para ultrapassar esse cara em um piscar de olhos.

"Não realmente," Bella disse com desdém. "Ele estava na verdade dirigindo a van que e bateu em mim no primeiro ano."

"O quê?" Meu aperto no volante ficou mais forte. Como ela pode ser tão casual sobre isso? Ele tinha, evidentemente, reprimido essa memória. Que babaca.

"Sim, ele bateu em um pedaço de gelo, e eu estava no lugar errado na hora errada. Ele passou o próximo ano ou algo assim tentando reconciliar comigo."

Hmmph. Deixe que ela pense o que ela queira, eu tinha dúvidas de que essa foi a principal motivação para ele.

"Nós vamos topar com um monte de velhos amigos em Forks?" Perguntei a ela

Ela encolheu os ombros. "A maioria das pessoas que eu conheci no colégio foi para a faculdade, e não há realmente muito acontecendo em Forks, por isso duvido que vamos sair muito. Devo ir visitar onde eu costumava trabalhar, no entanto. Eu prometi que faria isso."

"Ok." Isso não soa tão ruim. "Então, o que vamos fazer todo fim de semana?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu vou ter que fazer alguma limpeza e lavanderia, tenho certeza. Charlie é impossível. Vou ter que cozinhar, também. Tenho certeza que ele vai morrer de fome sem mim eventualmente. Tem certeza de que quer ficar? Isso pode ser muito chato para você."

"Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer," eu disse honestamente. Minha visita a Seattle estava longe de minha mente. Compras, a caça... sempre havia tempo para isso. **Tempo haverá**, Prufrock sussurrou para mim. Mas não para Bella. O tempo dela estava passando... em tão pouco tempo, ela terá terminado a faculdade, encontrado um marido, ter uma carreira... Eu tinha que tirar proveito do máximo de seu tempo.

"Se tivermos sorte, Charlie vai querer ir pescar," Bella continuou, distraída, inocente. "Ele não pode resistir a ir quando o clima esta agradável."

"E isso deixaria a casa apenas para nós?" Eu supus. Havia algo terrivelmente atrativo sobre o pensamento de tomá-la em sua cama na infância. Eu não me importo o suficiente para inspecionar essa fantasia de perto.

"Sim, só para nós," ela revirou os olhos. "Você pensa em alguma coisa?"

"De vez em quando."

Bella me deu as direções para sua casa em Forks, onde o motorista do reboque também deixaria sua caminhonete decrépita. Aparentemente, havia somente um bom mecânico em Forks, e ele cobra o olho da cara, então Bella planejava que seu amigo Jacob daria uma olhada. Eu faria todo o possível para evitar isso. Talvez eu pudesse encontrar tempo para dar uma olhada eu mesmo amanhã.

"Oh, Edward, eu não acho – você não terá nenhuma roupa para vestir," exclamou Bella enquanto passávamos pela rua principal de Forks. As poucas pessoas pelas quais passamos, todas pararam para se embasbacar com meu carro.

"Eu não me importo de usar as mesmas," eu disse a ela. "A menos que você esteja envergonhado de ser vista com alguém com as mesmas roupas durante todo o final de semana."

Bella riu. "Como se eu pudesse me envergonhar de você."

Quando nós chegamos à casa dela, uma viatura policial estava estacionada na garagem. Eu estacionei na calçada.

Bella parecia de repente nervosa.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei. Ela estava **me** deixando nervoso.

Ela engoliu. "É só que eu nunca trouxe ninguém pra casa para me pai conhecer antes. Eu não sei exatamente como ele vai reagir, isso é tudo."

Dei de ombros. "Tenho certeza que não vai ser tão ruim assim. Vamos lá."

Saí do carro e, achando-a ainda sentada no banco do passageiro, abri a porta para ela. Ela finalmente convocou a sua coragem e liderou o caminho até a porta. Estava aberta. Ela foi direto para dentro.

"Pai?"

"Bells!" a voz veio da sala à direita, a sala de estar, eu imaginei a partir do som da televisão. "Eu não ouvi a sua caminhonete –" Ele parou quando ele entrou no corredor, vendo-me. "Bells?"

Que apelido horrível era esse, realmente. Eu sondei seus pensamentos e encontrei... apenas vagas impressões. Eu tentei com mais persistência. Havia ansiedade lá, e desconfiança, mas nada de concreto. Como é fascinante. Fascinante e problemático. Tal pai, tal filha.

"Pai," Bella começou, sua voz estranhamente quebrando, "esse é – uh – esse é Edward Masen," disse ela. "Minha caminhonete quebrou no caminho pra cá, e ele veio me ajudar. Hum, reboque vai trazê-lo aqui – nós viemos mais rápido."

Ele limpou a garganta aproximadamente. "Bem, então. Edward." Ele me deu um aceno de cabeça.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor," eu disse convencionalmente.

"Como – uh – como vocês dois se conhecem?" ele perguntou, desconfiado.

"Nós nos encontramos fora da biblioteca uma noite," disse Bella com um rubor apenas moderado. Eu vim com algo para cobri-lo.

"Bella tropeçou e deixou cair todos os seus livros," Eu forneci. Era verdade.

Bella olhou para mim. "Sim, Edward foi bom o suficiente para vir em meu socorro. Ele também está na minha aula de sociologia," acrescentou.

"Hmm."

"Papai, você não se importaria se Edward ficasse para o fim de semana, não é? Ele dirigiu todo este caminho."

Ele claramente se importava, mas ele resmungou o seu consentimento. "Suponho que ele pode dormir no sofá, se ele não se importa com isso."

"Obrigado, Chefe Swan," eu disse educadamente, ignorando que ele tinha falado de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. "Eu admito, estava ansioso para ver a cidade natal de Bella." Mentira. Ela provavelmente sabia disso, também. Esta foi provavelmente a razão para o olhar curioso, que ela me deu.

Ele franziu a testa. "Da onde foi que você disse que era, Edward?"

Eu não disse, eu quis rir de sua tentativa de sutileza. "Eu sou de Chicago, na verdade."

"O que o traz aqui?" ele quis saber. Muitas das mesmas perguntas que sua filha fez, e eu podia ver de onde o seu silêncio, e mente pensativa tinham vindo. Gostaria de saber como sua mãe era.

"Eu queria uma mudança de cenário. Eu não gosto do barulho da cidade."

"Pai," Bella interrompeu, "Você já comeu?"

"Não, eu estava esperando por você," respondeu ele.

"Bem, porque você não ficar de olho lá fora pela a minha caminhonete enquanto eu faço alguma coisa? Edward gostaria de me ajudar?"

Eu rapidamente concordei, sorrindo para a forma como ela tratou o seu pai. Claramente, ela estava acostumada a ser a autoridade, mesmo que seu pai era o chefe de polícia.

Bella trouxe suas coisas para dentro e me arrastou para a cozinha, onde ela começou a vasculhar os armários. Ela bufou em contrariedade com o que encontrou.

"Ok, claramente eu vou fazer uma visita ao Safeway também. O que não foi comido está vencido." Ela enfiou a cabeça dentro do freezer. "Parece que vamos ter peixe."

Bella não poderia encontrar muito uso para a minha contribuição, de modo geral eu observava seu trabalho. Ela era bonita na cozinha. Estranhamente doméstica, mas ainda assim... única. Eu podia imaginá-la em uma cozinha pequena como esta, preparando o jantar para um marido que ia entrar e envolver seus braços em torno dela. Ele seria comum, sem graça, sem valor. Ficaria ela satisfeita com esse tipo de existência banal? Eu não poderia realmente ver o apelo. Será que ela podia?

Eu tive que sofrer, comendo uma vez que o jantar estava pronto. Com Bella e seu pai me observando tão de perto, e o fato de eu não conseguir ler claramente os pensamentos de ambos, eu tinha que ser mais cauteloso do que normalmente seria. Eu não poderia começar afastando dizendo que eu não estava com fome neste momento.

O sabor era realmente horrível, mas eu deduzi que Bella era, na verdade, uma cozinheira competente pela apreciação real de seu pai. Eu gostaria de poder comer comida... seria tão mais simples.

"Esta delicioso, Bella," eu menti após engolir corajosamente.

"Obrigada," ela corou. A mente de seu pai era ao mesmo tempo aprovadora e desdenhosa. Como eu odiaria ser um pai. Como complexo parecia.

Eu dei algumas mordidas e fugi empurrando minha comida ao redor para mascarar a mínima quantidade que eu ingeri. Depois, ajudei Bella a limpar – tudo para evitar um tempo de qualidade com o seu pai, embora isso me fizesse sentir absurdamente doméstico - e em seguida, passamos uma longa noite, estranha na sala, assistindo ESPN. Ninguém estava prestando muita atenção à TV. O olhar na cara de Bella me disse que estava ansiando para ficarmos sozinhos, tanto quanto eu estava.

Finalmente, Charlie subiu para a cama, e Bella ficou, começando a fazer uma cama improvisada para mim no sofá. Eu teria gostado de lhe dizer que era desnecessário.

Ela permaneceu lá comigo, inquieta. "O banheiro é no andar de cima, segunda porta à esquerda. Meu quarto fica logo em frente dele. Umm... há alguma coisa que você precisa?"

"Estou bem," eu disse a ela, observando o tique nervoso de seus dedos que eu nunca tinha visto antes. "Você está bem com tudo isso?"

"É claro," disse ela. "Eu, você sabe, queria que meu pai não fosse tão estranho sobre isso."

"Ele só quer protegê-la." Pena que ela estava namorando um predador.

"Eu acho melhor eu ir para a cama antes que ele venha nos checar," ela suspirou. "Um... Espero que você durma bem. Vejo você de manhã."

Ela correu para frente rapidamente e pressionou um pequeno beijo em meus lábios antes de ela correr pelas escadas.

"Boa noite, Bella," Eu ri.

"Noite!" Ela falou de volta.

Apaguei a luz, tirei minha boxer, e me deitei no sofá sob o pretexto de ir dormir. Na verdade, eu estava esperando, eu não tinha intenção de ficar aqui a noite toda. Assim que eu estivesse certo que Charlie estava dormindo, eu iria xeretar pela casa – o quarto de Bella, especialmente. Ok, talvez eu pudesse estar fazendo um pouco mais do que bisbilhotar uma vez que eu estivesse lá.

Enquanto esperava, examinei a sala minúscula. Todas as fotos de Bella na escola estavam à mostra, oferecendo uma linha do tempo de seu crescimento. Eu a vi passar de uma criança sem os dentes da frente para uma adolescente desajeitada para a mulher jovem, que ela era agora. A transformação foi incrível. Vi, também, a velha foto do casamento e a esposa de Charlie, que ele evidentemente, não tinha esquecido. Mãe de Bella. Ela parecia uma mulher espirituosa... bonita, mas sua filha tinha puxado suas melhores características e ficado melhor.

Depois de ter visto mais da cozinha, só havia o andar de cima para me entreter, e Charlie ainda estava acordado. Eu tentei ficar confortável no sofá irregular – eu juro, eu podia sentir cada mola – e fingi dormir.

Que dia estranho este tinha sido. Um mês estranho, até. Mas algumas coisas se tornaram claras hoje.

Eu tinha reagido como um namorado honesto-a-bondade, quando Bella tinha estado em apuros... mais drasticamente do que um namorado realmente seria, do que eu tinha observado da natureza humana. E Bella tinha dito que eu me importava.

Ela estava bem, parecia. Não havia nenhuma razão pela qual eu deveria ter ido atrás dela hoje, a não ser que eu temia por ela, e ansiava por ela. A desculpa que eu precisava dela para o meu prazer ainda era verdade – ela era absolutamente essencial. Insubstituível. Ninguém poderia se comparar com ela. Mas aparentemente, ela estava ficando atraente de outras formas também... me fazendo pensar, me fazendo sentir.

Ela tinha muito poder para um ser humano, e eu não queria lutar. Eu gostava de estar com ela. Por que eu deveria me preocupar com mais alguma coisa? Eu era um vampiro, não era? Meu tipo era suposto ser hedonista... eu estava fazendo exatamente o que eu pretendia – gratificando meus próprios desejos. Só que desta vez, o meu desejo focado em algo mais do que o sangue, e talvez isso não fosse realmente uma falha pessoal.

Satisfeito, deixei meus pensamentos desvanecerem, e foi quando eu peguei o som de roncos pesados. **Sim.**

Me movi silenciosamente subindo escadas e parei em frente da porta de Bella. Seu coração batia lentamente pelo seu sono. Eu sorri e entrei facilmente.

O quarto de Bella era minúsculo, estranho. Ela ainda tinha uma cama de solteiro, desde a infância, que estava coberta com uma colcha grossa. O quarto era muito arrumado, sem vida. Havia uma mesa perto da janela, na qual havia uma marca livre de poeira onde seu computador devia ficar antes de ela levar para a escola com ela. Suas prateleiras, também, estavam em sua maioria vazias. Havia uma cadeira antiquada de balançando no canto que me intrigou. Porque Bella precisa de uma cadeira de balanço?

Seu quarto não revelou muito sobre ela como eu esperava. Ou talvez eu estivesse correndo fora das coisas para aprender.

Bella murmurou em seu sono, e eu tomei isso como um convite para me juntar a ela. Serpentear meu caminho para sua pequena cama sem acordá-la era um desafio até mesmo para mim, mas eu consegui. Fiquei de frente para ela e estudei seu rosto adormecido. Ela parecia especialmente delicada dormindo, relaxada como estava. Seus lábios entreabertos chamaram a minha atenção, me chamando para ficar mais próximos, para beijá-los. Era uma boa maneira como qualquer outra para acordá-la.

Ela não reagiu imediatamente, quando meus lábios tocaram os dela, arrastando-se como pétalas em sua pele macia. Eu adicionei minha língua, e ela gemeu suavemente. Na esperança de obter uma resposta mais forte, eu toquei seu seio enquanto eu continuava a beijá-la.

Ela gemeu de novo e seus olhos se abriram antes de fechar novamente, quando ela começou a beijar de volta. Então de repente ela ficou tensa, e eu a liberei.

"Edward!" ela assobiou. "O que você está fazendo?"

Eu ri. "Continuando a manchar sua virtude. Relaxe, seu pai esta roncando alto o suficiente para acordar os mortos," eu sussurrei.

"Se ele pegar você aqui..."

"Ele não vai," eu prometi, "Desde que você silenciosa, é claro."

Seus olhos se estreitaram com um fulgor. "Nós **não **vamos fazer **isso** agora."

"Você não quer?" Eu perguntei, beliscando seus mamilos duros ocasionalmente.

"Edward," ela resmungou, "Pare com isso."

Eu suspirei. "Suponho que, se você realmente quiser, eu posso voltar para o sofá, frio e solitário..."

"Você fará isso," ela bufou.

"Que amante cruel você é," eu sussurrei, facilmente saindo da cama mais uma vez. Eu estava a meio caminho da porta quando ela falou suavemente, "Espere!"

Virei-me, completamente incapaz de mascarar a minha esperança.

"Se você **prometer** manter tudo quieto, eu suponho... que nós podemos... só desta vez."

"Ninguém nos pegou na biblioteca," eu indiquei, deslizando sob seus cobertores, mais uma vez.

"Isso foi um milagre," disse ela, apenas um pouco sarcasticamente.

"Eu já desencaminhei você?" Eu perguntei, cavando sob sua camisa do pijama procurando as partes divertidas.

"Hmm... depende de como você define 'desencaminhar'," ela respondeu, me segurando através das minhas boxers.

"Você está definitivamente não desencaminhada agora," eu gemi. A minha mão que não estava em seu seio empurrou sua calcinha de lado e deslizou em suas dobras molhadas.

"Sem preliminares," ela suspirou, empurrando minha boxer para baixo. "Eu só quero sentir você dentro de mim."

"Por todos os meios," murmurei, deslizando dentro dela. **Mmm.****  
**  
"Isso é perfeito," ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Perfeito," eu concordei.

* * *

O dia seguinte, saiu melhor do que eu tinha ousado esperar. O pai de Bella foi, de fato, atraído a sair para pescar, enquanto o clima estava mais quente, e Bella e eu estávamos abandonados à nossa própria sorte.

Nossa manhã envolveu um longo banho agradável, e em seguida, Bella decidiu me mostrar ao redor da cidade.

Forks era uma cidade lamentavelmente pequena, por isso não demorou muito. Havia a mercearia, uns dois postos de gasolina, um restaurante questionável, Newton's Outfitter's... como é que essas pessoas sobrevivem aqui, afinal?

Bella me instruiu a estacionar fora da loja dos Newton primeiro. Ela trabalhou lá durante o ensino médio e se sentiu obrigada a parar. Eu acompanhei complacente até que eu peguei o perfume na porta.

Vampiro.

Havia um vampiro aqui na cidade de Bella. Graças a Deus eu estava aqui. Ela poderia ter sido morta neste fim de semana. Felizmente, o vampiro estava muito longe até agora... o que ele estava fazendo em uma loja de camping, afinal?

Eu pairei perto de Bella quando ela se aproximou do balcão, examinando as mentes na loja para qualquer possível ameaça. Aqui estava a proprietária, um médico, um campista...

"Sra. Newton!"

"Oh, Bella, é tão bom ver você de novo! E quem é esse jovem?"

"Este é o meu namorado, Edward."

Concordei educadamente, e a Sra. Newton continuou a tagarelar. "Como está indo a escola, Bella?"

...Mas espera. Os pensamentos do médico não estavam muito bem. Eles vieram muito rápido, e vários de uma vez.

_Eu me pergunto o que eu deveria pegar com esse tempo - a taxa do coração do Sr. Wright foi elevada, pode ser um sintoma – saber como a visão de Alice poderia vir a passar – o jardim de Esme está se saindo bem, eu deveria levar para ela algo novo para plantar –_

Meu Deus. O médico era o vampiro. Comprando material de campismo para dissipar as suspeitas sobre o motivo que ele – e os demais com ele – não ficavam ao redor em dias ensolarados. Como pode... como pode **ser** isso? Um grupo inteiro deles, como eu havia visto em sua cabeça, indo para a escola, trabalhando... Como ele poderia lidar com o sangue, sem se expor? E por que uma imagem da **minha** Bella piscou através de sua cabeça?

"Oh, Dr. Cullen!" Eu ouvi Bella jorrar e me virei para ver um vampiro louro se aproximando cautelosamente. Ele estava muito bem vestido, brunido, e ele imitava o comportamento de um ser humano muito bem. Ele também tinha olhos dourados, como os meus. Ele se alimentava de animais, também? Como ele tinha chegado a essa conclusão?

"Bella. Como você está indo esses dias?" ele perguntou, olhando nitidamente para mim. Eu vi os meus pensamentos espelhados nos dele – perguntando sobre mim, sobre o que eu estava fazendo com Bella, a minha dieta...

"Ótima. Dr. Cullen, eu gostaria que você conhecesse o meu namorado, Edward." Ela se virou para mim. "Dr. Cullen passou mais tempo me remendando do que eu gostaria de admitir."

Ele tinha realizado a cirurgia dela após o acidente. Eu vi as lembranças em sua cabeça – quão frágil, quão quebrada, ela tinha parecido. Eu não gostava de ver isso.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward," disse o médico, estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar. Eu retribui cautelosamente.

"Você, também, Dr. Cullen."

"Bella!" Sra. Newton interrompeu, "Eu acabei de lembrar, você deixou um livro aqui antes de se demitir. Esta no escritório."

"Oh, ok." Bella se virou para mim novamente. "Eu já volto."

Com isso, ela seguiu a Sra. Newton, deixando-me sozinho com o outro vampiro.

"Edward," ele disse seriamente para mim, muito baixo para um ser humano escutar, "Eu não sei quem você é ou quais são suas intenções, mas eu investi uma grande quantidade de tempo e energia para manter Bella Swan viva, e não vou tê-la ferido por um da minha espécie. Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela... vai haver consequências."

Eu vi muitas coisas em seus pensamentos, enquanto ele falava. Ele via Bella como uma filha. Seu clã era fortemente ligado e sempre lutavam juntos. A pequena de cabelos negros podia ver o futuro, e o grande macho estava sempre ansioso por um desafio.

"Eu entendo," eu disse.

Bella caminhou de volta para a sala com o livro na mão.

"Você está pronto para ir?" Bella me perguntou.

"Claro," eu concordei, lançando um último olhar para o vampiro. Eu vi um flash de memória em sua cabeça – uma mulher em uma cama, com o suor ao longo de sua testa. Ela tinha olhos verdes e cabelos como o meu.

Ela era minha mãe. A memória que eu tinha dela havia desaparecido, mas um flash de intuição me disse que era verdade. Como ele sabia quem era minha mãe?

Minha cabeça girava conforme saímos em direção ao meu carro. Nada era como deveria ser aqui. Os vampiros não vivem em grupos e se alimentam de animais e têm emprego regular. E como, **como** é que esse vampiro tem uma memória de minha mãe há muito tempo morta?

"Edward? Você está bem?" Bella perguntou, me lembrando que eu deveria estar ligando o carro.

"Sim," eu consegui, saindo para ir para nossa próxima parada – a mercearia.

"O que foi aquilo com o Dr. Cullen? Vocês estavam olhando um para o outro engraçado."

"Oh, isso." Eu fingi rir. "Aparentemente, ele sente uma forte afeição paternal para com você. Queria me dar um aviso sobre o que aconteceria se eu te fizer infeliz."

Bella riu. "Sim, tome cuidado. Quebre meu coração e toda a Forks irá para pegar você."

Forcei um sorriso. "Yeah. Com forca e tudo."

_**Porra**_, eu pensei comigo mesmo. _**As coisas complicaram.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Após fazermos as compras e descarregarmos, eu deslizei para fora, para inspecionar a caminhonete de Bella enquanto ela fazia uma limpeza. Eu tinha a intenção de fazer isso de qualquer maneira, mas agora era uma desculpa conveniente para fugir de Bella e pensar por um tempo. Eu tinha medo de que Bella em toda sua perspicácia notaria a minha preocupação e me questionaria.

Eu concentrei metade da minha atenção sob o capô da caminhonete e a outra metade no encontro com o Dr. Cullen.

Ele era diferente de qualquer vampiro que eu conhecera. Por uma coisa, ele se alimentava de animais, e vinha fazendo isso há muitos anos, pelo que pude deduzir. Obviamente, ele tinha estado sob esta dieta há tanto tempo que ele nem sequer considerava os humanos como fonte de alimento mais – não se ele era um cirurgião praticando. Há quanto tempo ele vinha doutorando humanos, eu me perguntava? Ele era claramente muito bom em seu trabalho se ele tinha _remendado_ Bella após seu acidente quase fatal. Do que eu tinha visto em sua mente, a pélvis de Bella tinha sido... esmagada. O fato de que ela ainda estava de pé e andando era um milagre, e pelo que entendi da anatomia feminina, ele só teve que retirar seu útero... caso contrário, seu desejo sexual seria extremamente reduzido. Mas todo aquele sangue... como ele poderia aguentar fisicamente?

E seu clã, também, era estranho. Seis deles. Esse foi o maior que eu já conheci... além dos Volturi e sua guarda, se alguém pode chamá-los de um clã. Todos eles eram casados, também – extremamente raro para a minha espécie. A loira e o musculoso que ele tinha pensado como Emmett estavam juntos, bem como a baixinha que ele tinha chamado de Alice, que tinha as visões e um loiro assustador... e depois, claro, ele e a fêmea Esme, que tinha um jardim. Desde quando que vampiros têm um jardim?

Todos compartilhavam da dieta do doutor, também. Eu vi visões de expedições de caça em sua cabeça, a lembrança de Emmett dominando um urso enorme. Eu nunca tinha pensado em ir para uma caça grande. Talvez eu devesse tentar isso... parecia mais agradável do que perseguir veados. Mais como um desafio.

Mas a coisa mais surpreendente sobre o médico vampiro era sua memória de minha mãe. Ela estado pálida e suando em sua memória... ela devia ter ficado doente com a gripe, então. Eu não tenho muitas lembranças sobrando da minha vida humana, mas esses últimos dias escuros cheios de terror ficaram comigo. Lembrei-me de meu pai e minha mãe doente rapidamente. Eles tinham ido para o hospital. Eu tinha idade suficiente para cuidar de mim mesmo. Mas depois tudo desapareceu, e a próxima coisa que eu lembrava era a dor agonizante da transformação. Eu acordei sozinho, em um beco escuro, em Chicago, e eu me alimentei da primeira pessoa a passar.

Depois que minha sede diminuiu um pouco, eu tinha sido dominado pelo barulho. Tantos sons, tantas vozes ao mesmo tempo... tinha me levado dias para perceber que eu estava ouvindo os pensamentos, e não sons falados, e foi quando eu fugi da cidade.

O médico tinha sido um médico aqueles anos atrás?Foi ele que tinha tratado de minha mãe? Ele não havia me reconhecido, mas se tivesse tido conhecimento dos outros vampiros na área? Talvez ele soubesse quem me mudou e por quê.

Eu teria que procurá-lo de alguma forma. Rastrear seu cheiro... talvez eu possa encontrá-lo no hospital? Então eu não teria que encontrar todos os outros com ele. E mesmo se ele não quiser colaborar comigo, seus pensamentos provavelmente iriam dizer-me tudo.

Resolvido, eu empurrei para baixo o capô da caminhonete. O veículo estava sem esperança. Repará-lo, mesmo que eu fizesse todo o trabalho, exigiria mais dinheiro do que a caminhonete valia. Mais do que Bella poderia gastar, com certeza. Mas ela não podia se dar ao luxo de comprar outro veículo, também.

Gostaria de oferecer para ser seu meio de transporte, mas depois de sua reação para o celular, eu não acho que ela iria aceitar isso. Talvez eu pudesse fugir amanhã cedo e ir para Port Angeles para comprar o que eu precisaria para consertar a caminhonete. Se eu saísse cedo o suficiente, Bella não acordaria antes mesmo de eu voltar. Especialmente se eu a mantivesse acordada esta noite até tarde... Ela não precisaria saber o quanto eu gastei.

Caminhei até a casa e encontrei Bella esfregando o banheiro do andar de cima. Debruçada sobre a banheira, com sua bunda empinada adoravelmente.

"Agora esse é um espetáculo para ser visto," comentei em voz alta, me inclinando contra a porta.

Bella se levantou, assustada. "Jesus, Edward, eu nem sequer ouvi você entrar," reclamou ela, puxando seu cabelo para fora dos olhos com a mão que não estava segurando uma esponja.

"Desculpe," eu menti.

"Você descobriu o que há de errado com minha caminhonete?" ela perguntou, esperançosa.

"Sim, é reparável. Se eu conseguir encontrar a peça, eu poderia resolver isso para você amanhã."

"Sério?" Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Quanto vai custar?"

"Hmm... um fim de semana inteiro sozinha comigo deve cobrir."

"Edward," ela gemeu, "Estou falando sério. Quanto vai custar?"

"Eu **estou** falando sério, Bella. Eu não vou deixar você pagar por isso."

"Mas – "

"Não discuta comigo. Ambos sabemos que temos de poupar o seu dinheiro."

Seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente. "Eu posso poupar algum. O que eu não preciso é de você cuidando de mim, Edward. Tenho um pai, eu não preciso de outro."

"Ótimo," eu suspirei, desistindo por enquanto. Eu encontraria outra maneira. "Eu sinto muito. Vamos dar um jeito."

"Tudo bem," disse ela, dócil novamente.

"Quanto você ainda tem para fazer?" Perguntei a ela.

"Estou quase terminando aqui," disse ela, "mas a cozinha está uma bagunça e Charlie tem uma enorme pilha de roupas que precisam ser lavadas."

"Ele deixa sua roupa suja para você lavar?" Eu disse, não impressionado.

"Não intencionalmente, não. Ele só geralmente deixa acumular até que ele não tenha mais nada para vestir, e este momento, aconteceu de coincidir comigo estando em casa."

"Hmm." Eu ainda não estava impressionado que Bella estava presa tomando conta de seu pai. "Bem, vou trabalhar na cozinha para você. Eu não me sentiria bem fazendo a lavanderia de seu pai."

"Você não tem que fazer isso, Edward. Você é um convidado."

"Sim, mas eu quero sua atenção," retruquei. "Então, quanto mais cedo você terminar, mais feliz eu ficarei."

Ela encolheu os ombros, sorrindo. "Se essa é a maneira que você quer encarar isso."

"É o caminho lógico," eu indiquei.

Ela apenas riu. "Ok, certo."

* * *

Eu tive que esperar eternamente, pelo menos pareceu, para Bella terminar a lavanderia. Eu provavelmente não deveria ter limpado a cozinha com velocidade de vampiro.

Muito para meu desgosto, ela ainda estava na lavanderia, quando seu pai chegou em casa com um balde de peixes mortos. Encantador.

"Chefe Swan," Eu o cumprimentei educadamente.

Seus olhos se estreitaram em mim. "Pensei que você já teria ido até agora," ele comentou. Eu sufoquei uma risada na sua passiva agressiva técnica de interrogar.

"Bem, eu pensei em ficar e consertar a caminhonete de Bella para ela, senhor. Eu vou ir para Port Angeles de manhã para procurar a peça que eu vou precisar."

"Hmm. Você não teve tempo para fazer isso hoje, hein?"

"Bella quis me mostrar ao redor, esta manhã, e eu a ajudei aqui esta tarde. Ela ainda está fazendo a lavanderia," eu disse propositadamente. O chefe teve a decência de parecer culpado.

"Então, quanto vai custar para consertar a caminhonete?" ele perguntou, nitidamente mudando de assunto.

"Na verdade, senhor, eu queria falar com você sobre isso. Eu gostaria de pagar, mas Bella não aceitaria. Pensei que talvez você possa me deixar cobrir os custos e dizer a Bella que você esta cuidando disso."

Ele me olhou desconfiado. "Você quer pagar, mesmo que ela nunca saberá que você fez isso?"

"Sim," eu respondi. "Eu só quero fazer algo por ela."

Charlie suspirou. "Tudo bem, eu vou te encobertar com isso. Ela nunca aprendeu a deixar alguém cuidar dela. Muito parecida com a mãe nessa forma. Boa sorte tentando mudar isso."

Dei de ombros. "Eu acho que vale a pena o esforço."

Charlie encolheu os ombros para trás e se dirigiu para a cozinha com o seu peixe. Encarei isso como uma despensa. Não importa. Seus pensamentos estavam se tornando mais favoráveis para mim.

Bella entrou tropeçando para fora da lavanderia, com uma cesta cheia de roupas.

"Só tenho que dobrar essas, e eu terminei!" ela disse triunfante. Eu relutantemente me sentei no chão da sala com ela e a ajudei a dobrar meias. Eu ia deixar as cuecas para ela lidar. Apenas o pensamento de cuecas-apertando-as-coisa de Charlie me deixavam doente.

Eu sofri através de outro jantar, e outra noite fascinante na sala em frente à TV. Charlie foi para a cama mais cedo, graças a Deus, e eu fui capaz de gastar um pouco de tempo com Bella, antes de ela ir para a cama... e então eu sorrateiramente entrei em seu quarto novamente.

"Eu tive uma sensação de que você estaria de volta," ela sussurrou, já acordada. Eu estava entrando debaixo das cobertas neste momento.

"Como eu poderia ficar longe?"

Ela sorriu e enterrou seu pequeno corpo no meu. "Estou feliz que você não pode."

"Bella?" Havia algo que eu estava com vontade de perguntar a ela o dia todo, e eu não ia perder esta oportunidade.

"Sim?" Seus olhos estavam fechados, relaxados.

"Eu estava imaginando se você poderia estar disposta a conversar comigo sobre algo. Você é livre para recusar, é claro. Eu só estava… me perguntando sobre o acidente."

Ela franziu a testa para mim. "O que sobre isso? Você sabe o que aconteceu."

"Bem, não completamente," eu disse hesitantemente, olhando para qualquer sinal de emoção em seu rosto... mas ela estava completamente inexpressiva. "Eu sei o básico, é claro, mas eu não sei como foi para você depois... que a extensão dos danos foi..."

Ela mordeu o lábio. "É um pouco nebuloso, na verdade. Eu me lembro da van vindo na minha direção, e eu me lembro da dor, mas então eu desmaiei. Eu não acordei novamente até que as minhas primeiras cirurgias acabaram. Dr. Cullen teve que colocar todos os tipos de pinos para manter o meu osso pélvico no lugar, e eu já lhe disse que tiveram que retirar meu útero... eu tive algumas costelas quebradas, mas de alguma forma, todo o resto estava bem. Todo mundo me disse que era um milagre que minha coluna e meus outros órgãos não foram danificados depois de tudo."

"Eu fiz várias outras cirurgias para reconstruir tudo... Dr. Cullen fez milagres... depois disso, foi repouso na cama, enquanto meus ossos ficavam melhores o suficiente para eu começar a fisioterapia. E houve meses e meses de fisioterapia. Acabei fazendo a maioria dos meus trabalhos escolares no hospital ou em casa. Mesmo quando eu voltei, eu estava mancando com muletas. Todo mundo sabia o que tinha acontecido, é claro, e os boatos se espalharam. Durante muito tempo, todos ou olhavam para mim com muita simpatia, ou com desprezo por obter tanta simpatia."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Isso não foi justo."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Quando alguma coisa é justo?"

Isso me lembrou de algo. "Bella... você disse que só removeram seu útero. Você poderia realmente ter filhos algum dia, se você quiser..."

Ela riu sem graça. "Sim, injetando meus óvulos em outra mulher como uma incubadora humana. Eu não gostaria que fosse dessa maneira. Uma criança... deve ser feita de amor, não com ciência e tubos de testes. Isso só parece errado."

"Hmm. Sim, acho que concordo," eu disse, tentando confortá-la. Sua freqüência cardíaca tinha aumentado, acelerando a partir da última parte da conversa.

"De qualquer forma," ela prosseguiu, "Eu apenas não estou certa que isso é o que eu quero para mim. Eu realmente não quero que minha vida se torne uma busca desesperada por um bebê. Eu só... quero aproveitar minha vida, quero dizer, é um milagre eu ter uma afinal."

Concordei lentamente, me sentindo estranhamente... aliviado? Mas o que me importa o que Bella queria da vida? Eu provavelmente não ficaria por perto tanto tempo...

"Dr. Cullen deve ser um cirurgião muito talentoso," eu meditei, precisando me concentrar em outra coisa.

"Muito," Bella concordou.

"É surpreendente que um médico com tal talento estaria vivendo em uma cidade pequena como Forks."

"Sim, a esposa dele queria viver em uma cidade pequena. Eu perguntei a ele sobre isso uma vez," ela explicou. "Ele disse que achou que seria melhor para as crianças – há quatro deles, todos adotados. Era meio estranho, também – todos eles foram casais durante a escola. Eu acho que não parecia estranho para eles, já que não cresceram juntos... Enfim, eles devem gostar muito de Forks. Eles ainda estão aqui, apesar de todas as crianças estarem na faculdade agora."

"Huh." Ótima história de cobertura, eu suponho, mas definitivamente estranha. Por que os outros se passam como filhos? Eles seriam menos suspeitos vivendo separados. Eles eram realmente ligados uns aos outros?

Bella soltou um bocejo pesado e, em seguida, sorriu se desculpando. "Acho que toda a limpeza gastou mais energia do que eu pensava," ela murmurou.

Eu ri. "Durma um pouco então."

"Mmmk. Oh, hey, Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Obrigado. Por se importar o suficiente para querer saber."

"De nada," eu disse, me perguntando como minhas ações sempre se transformavam em algo diferente do que eu pretendia com ela.

"E obrigado, por não me ver de forma diferente. Você é o único que nunca... mesmo meus pais me trataram de forma diferente, posteriormente."

"Hmm. Você apenas parece Bella para mim," eu a disse ela. Ela sorriu sonolenta.

"Isso é bom," ela cantarolou, à deriva. Eu ainda fiquei quando ela escorregou na inconsciência.

* * *

Por volta das três da manhã, quando eu estava convencido do sono profundo de Bella, eu entrei no meu carro e fui para o hospital.

Antes de entrar, eu ouvi com atenção por seus pensamentos. Sim, ele estava lá. Isso foi o suficiente para me tirar do carro e entrar na recepção da Sala de Emergência. A enfermeira de plantão me olhou com ceticismo. "Posso ajudar?"

"Eu estou procurando pelo Dr. Cullen," eu disse rapidamente, agindo como se fosse uma situação de vida ou morte. "Ele está aqui?"

Ela franziu o cenho. _Porque diabos uma pessoa perfeitamente saudável está fazendo visitas hospitalares a esta hora da noite?_ "Ele esta. Posso pedir pelo seu nome para dar a ele?"

"Edward Masen," eu disse, sabendo que ele iria se lembrar.

"Muito bem," disse ela, pegando o telefone e discando um ramal. Depois de um instante, ouvi a voz do Dr. Cullen através da linha.

"Sim, Jackie?"

Ela continuou com a testa franzida para mim enquanto falava. "Há alguém chamado Edward Masen na recepção perguntando por você."

Houve uma breve pausa e então Dr. Cullen terminou. "Eu vou ai fora."

"Ele vai vir pra cá," Jackie repetiu conforme ela desligou.

Andei pelo pequeno espaço, até que ouvi os seus passos virando ao final do corredor. Meus olhos levantaram para encontrar ele.

"Edward, que bom ver você de novo," disse ele com uma perfeita aparência de cordialidade. "Por que não conversamos no meu escritório?"

Balancei minha cabeça concordando e o segui de volta pelo labirinto de corredores do hospital. Era um lugar horrível, fedendo a cheiro de sangue. Acostumado com o perfume de Bella, isso não era nada para mim... mas como o médico podia lidar com isso?

"Depois de você," disse ele, apontando uma porta aberta. "Sente-se."

Sentei-me numa das cadeiras duras na frente da mesa do médico, onde a placa de identificação o identificou como Carlisle Cullen. Ele tomou seu lugar atrás da mesa.

"Devo dizer, eu estou surpreso de vê-lo novamente. Você ainda está na cidade?" ele perguntou, ainda mantendo a postura educada, mas seus pensamentos eram um turbilhão de perguntas.

"Sim, eu estou ficando com os Swans ainda," eu disse evasivamente.

"Bem... por que você não me diz o que traz você aqui para me ver?" ele sugeriu.

Eu suspirei. Eu odiava ser o primeiro a dar informações. "Você é... o primeiro de nossa espécie que eu conheci que, aparentemente, não bebe de seres humanos."

O vampiro levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas loira. "Oh, sério? Você escolheu este estilo de vida, sem qualquer influência externa?"

Dei de ombros, desconfortável. "É... não faz muito tempo. Quando eu... conheci Bella, quando eu formei um relacionamento com ela, eu achei... **difícil** beber de humanos."

Carlisle sorriu. _Uma consciência culpada. Ele deve sentir algo fortemente por Bella, a fim de que ela tenha uma influência tão forte sobre ele. Estranho... ele deve ter estado se alimentado de seres humanos há mais de oitenta anos..._

"Posso perguntar como você começou a se alimentar de animais?" Eu perguntei. Eu precisava saber o que levaria outros vampiros a tal conclusão, se algum deles teve o mesmo problema que eu tive.

"Eu nasci em uma família muito rigidamente religiosa," ele começou, e eu vi lampejos de muito tempo atrás antes que eu tivesse nascido, uma cidade que era claramente Londres, embora estivesse fora de moda... Eu vi um homem parecido com o vampiro que deve ter sido seu pai, pregando vigorosamente em um púlpito. "Quando eu era fui transformado... fiquei com nojo de mim mesmo. Eu queria me destruir, e eu tentei. Tentei me matar de fome... Um dia, eu fiquei tão sedento que acabei atacando um rebanho de cervos. Foi quando percebi que o sangue animal bastaria tão bem quanto sangue humano."

"Por quanto tempo?" Eu tinha que saber.

"Mais de trezentos anos," respondeu ele.

Minha mente ficou chocada. Ele tinha vivido de sangue animal por três séculos? Eu ainda não tinha sondado a possibilidade da minha dieta ser tão permanente.

"E há quanto tempo você é um médico?"

Ele sorriu. "Depende de como você define o termo. Estudei na Europa por muitos anos antes de vir para a América em 1800. Isso foi quando eu comecei a praticar como médico."

Engoli em seco. Então, ele tinha sido um médico em 1918. Ele poderia ter tratado a minha mãe. Mas eu não conseguia pensar em um jeito de perguntar a ele sobre isso, sem entregar que eu tinha lido os seus pensamentos, e eu não tinha certeza se queria que ele soubesse minhas habilidades ainda.

"Eu ouvi que você tem uma família. Existem outros com você?" Eu questionei.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Cinco outros, sim." Eles passaram por sua mente novamente.

"E ha quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?" Eu queria saber.

Carlisle sorriu para a memória da baixinha de cabelos pretos chegando. "Os dois últimos se juntaram a nós em 1950," ele me disse, mas sua mente mostrou muito mais. Eu o vi mudando três deles – sua companheira primeiro, então a mulher loira, e finalmente o fortão Emmett. Pelo que parecia, todos tinham estado à beira da morte no momento, cobertos de sangue de ferimentos letais. Mas os outros dois, as mais novas adições, tinham vindo de outro lugar, já estando juntos.

"Gostaria de me contar um pouco de sua história, Edward?" ele perguntou. Eu podia sentir a curiosidade ardente, bem como a desconfiança. Até ele verificar que tipo de ameaça eu poderia ser a sua família ou para Bella, ele não estaria à vontade.

"Eu nasci em 1901, em Chicago," disse eu, começando bem do início. "Eu fui transformado em 1918. Eu não me lembro quem fez isso, ou por quê."

Carlisle manteve o rosto cuidadosamente composto, mas sua mente estava em caos. "Seus pais... morreram da gripe?"

Fiquei tenso, ansioso por uma explicação. "Sim. Como você sabia?" E lá estavam eles em sua mente, os meus pais... meu pai morreu menos de vinte e quatro horas depois de chegar ao hospital, mas minha mãe tinha permanecido viva, implorando para alguém encontrar seu filho desaparecido.

"Seus pais eram meus pacientes. Você parece com eles... características de seu pai, mas você compartilha a cor incomum de cabelo da sua mãe. Eu sempre me perguntei o que aconteceu com o filho do qual ela falava com tanta frequência. Acho que agora eu sei."

"Sim. Eu suponho que você sabe."

"Edward... eu devo perguntar-lhe novamente para tomar cuidado com Bella. Ela passou por mais do que qualquer jovem deveria, e eu odiaria vê-la machucada porque seu controle falhou."

"Eu não vou deslizar," eu argumentei defensivamente. Que hipócrita – preocupado com o **meu** controle quando ele tinha vida humana em suas mãos todos os dias? "Eu te disse, eu não tive sangue humano desde que eu a conheci... e eu tenho ficado bastante acostumado ao seu cheiro."

"Eu não estou fazendo suposições," Carlisle voltou atrás. "Estou pedindo para ser cauteloso."

"Eu sou," disse ele.

"Tudo bem," ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu preciso fazer minhas rondas, mas se você em qualquer momento quiser conversar novamente, você é mais que bem-vindo a nossa casa. Tenho certeza que os outros estariam interessados em conhecê-lo. Não há muitos como nós."

Eu vi mais cinco na cabeça dele, que eu nunca tinha visto antes – quatro mulheres e um homem. Quem eram eles e, além disso, **onde** estavam? Quantos vampiros bebendo de animais estavam escondidos bem debaixo do meu nariz?

"Obrigado," eu disse a sua oferta, me levantando da cadeira.

"Tenho certeza que vamos nos ver outra vez," Carlisle sorriu, abrindo a porta do escritório.

Eu concordei e sai. "Até a próxima vez."


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Após deixar o hospital, eu fui caçar. Ainda era cedo demais para dirigir até Port Angeles, e eu precisava clarear minha cabeça antes de enfrentar Forks novamente.

Carlisle me deu muito o que pensar, e mais perguntas. Eu agora sabia o que definitivamente tinha acontecido com meus pais, mas eu ainda não tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido **comigo**. Eu sabia que havia pelo menos outros onze que bebiam de animais no mundo, mas eu não entendia **porque** todos eles faziam isso. Eu não entendi, também, o grande clã que esses vampiros formavam. Como isso funciona? Como eles estavam tão estreitamente ligados?

E os casais... é claro, vampiros tinha necessidades sexuais e, muitas vezes se satisfaziam uns com os outros. Muitos tinham parceiros de longo prazo por conveniência, mas era mais animalesco do que qualquer coisa. Mas Carlisle e seu clã tinham se casado pela vida, pela eternidade. Carlisle verdadeiramente adorava a chamada Esme, como um humano podia amar – mas os vampiros não mudavam com bastante facilidade para essas emoções humanas que desapareciam ao longo do tempo. Muitos milênios poderiam passar, e eles ainda estariam juntos.

Era tudo tão estranho. Eu não podia conciliar com o estilo de vida que eu conhecia, com os vampiros que eu conhecia, comigo mesmo. E se a vida que eu vivo fosse só uma brincadeira para a conformidade, a falta de opções? E se pudesse ser diferente? Eu queria que fosse?

Eu nunca tive um problema com a minha vida. Eu me alimentava, eu fazia música, eu lia, eu cultivava minha mente. Eu não precisava nem queria mais nada.

E então Bella tinha entrado em minha vida, indefesa como um cordeiro e confiante como uma criança, o perfume do fruto proibido e macia ao toque. Ela tinha acordado desejos adormecidos dentro de mim – desejos de tocar, saborear, prazer, calor.

E ela era diferente. Tão diferente. Não era apenas que sua mente era silenciosa, era **melhor**. Perceptiva, pensativa, inocente... a mente dela era um exemplo brilhante para a humanidade, se o resto apenas a seguisse.

Ela merecia muito mais do que companheiros humanos poderiam dar. Nenhum deles jamais a entenderia ou a magnitude do que ela possuía. Eles iriam tentar sufocá-la e mudá-la. Um crime atroz isso seria.

Eu tinha me aventurado profundamente na selva para minha caça, e quando eu peguei um cheiro tentador, eu deixei o instinto assumir.

Eu persegui ferozmente minha presa, querendo me sentir como o caçador que eu era novamente. Era bom correr rápido, meus pés batendo no chão. A criatura estava em torno da árvore mais próxima. Eu estava em cima dela antes que ela pudesse fugir de medo.

Meus dentes afundaram na jugular quente, silenciando um grunhido selvagem, e o sangue correu em minha boca, descendo por minha garganta. Era melhor do que os veados e roedores que eu tentei, muito melhor... perto do gosto de sangue humano.

Quando eu não podia tragar mais do animal, eu me afastei, lambendo meus lábios limpos. Era um leão da montanha, eu descobri, uma enorme pilha de pêlos e garras. Interessante.

Eu escondi a evidencia e corri novamente, desta vez apenas pela emoção. Eu vi a quebra da madrugada no horizonte leste antes de eu voltar para o meu carro.

Cheguei a Port Angeles em torno das oito, assim que as primeiras lojas começaram a abrir. Passei pelas primeiras cadeias de lojas sem sorte, mas eu esperava que fosse assim. Para as peças de um veículo tão velho, eu teria de chegar às lojas mais especializadas.

Cerca de cinco tentativas depois, eu encontrei a bolada. Aparentemente, velhas Chevies enferrujadas eram mais comuns nesta área do que se poderia pensar. Eu comprei a peça e as ferramentas necessárias, enfiando tudo em segurança no meu carro, e corri de volta para Forks.

Eu ouvi Bella conversando com o pai na cozinha enquanto eu estacionava. Eu me demorei do lado de fora para ouvir.

"... sério sobre este menino, Bella?"

"Sim, pai, é."

Ele suspirou pesadamente, claramente descontente. "Ele te trata bem, Bella? Cuida bem de você?"

Eu quase podia sentir Bella revirando os olhos. "Ele tem sido maravilhoso para mim, pai. Ele realmente se importa."

"Há algo nele que não se encaixa," Charlie murmurou. Eu ri para mim mesmo.

"Talvez. Mas eu acho que ele é apenas certo. Ele nunca me deu uma única razão para não confiar nele, e eu duvido que ele lhe deu uma, também."

"É o meu trabalho cuidar de você, Bells. Eu não posso simplesmente não ligar para isso."

"Uh-huh," ela riu. "Será que esse é o pai falando ou o chefe de polícia?"

"Ambos." Os comentários dela o deixando inquieto.

"Bem, você pode me fazer um favor? Como pai, você pode tentar ficar feliz que eu estou feliz?"

"Eu vou tentar," ele cedeu. "Mas não espere milagres. E tome cuidado, por favor. Eu não quero vê-la magoada."

"Vai ficar tudo bem, pai," disse ela com um sorriso na voz. "Eu tenho fé nele."

Fé? Em mim? Senti um aperto no peito, e eu não soube o que pensar. Eu decidi sair e pegar todas as ferramentas e começar a trabalhar em vez de me concentrar na conversa. Bella iria me notar aqui em breve.

Abri o capô e avaliei a bagunça embaixo. Eu decidi tirar minha camisa, para que não ficasse completamente suja pela grande quantidade de graxa. Eu ainda tinha que usá-la durante todo o dia, afinal de contas, e não devia ser um problema ficar sem camisa. As nuvens prometiam demorar.

Bella saiu quando eu estava no meio do trabalho e me assistiu calmamente. Quando cheguei a um ponto em que poderia parar, eu olhei para ela. Uma inspeção superficial me disse que ela estava excitada – pupilas dilatadas, o coração disparado, um rubor no alto de suas bochechas. Eu sorri.

"Você tem algum fetiche com mecânico, Bella?" Eu perguntei.

Ela corou, mas se aproximou corajosamente. "Eu acho que é apenas um fetiche Edward."

Eu ri da piada e olhei sugestivamente para ela. "Se seu pai não estivesse lá dentro, eu te violentaria aqui mesmo."

"Se meu pai não estivesse lá dentro, eu violentaria **você**," ela disse, com mais honestidade do que galanteio, seus olhos percorrendo meu peito. Isso foi tão fantástico.

"Eu iria definitivamente deixar," eu disse a ela.

"Então..." ela começou quando eu voltei para o trabalho, "Meu pai pagou por tudo?"

"Sim," eu menti, lutando com os parafusos velhos. "Bem, não as ferramentas... eu as comprei, mas elas são boas para se ter por perto de qualquer maneira..."

"Hmm. Obrigado por fazer isso, Edward, realmente. Embora eu ainda quisesse que você tivesse me deixado levá-la para Jake."

Eu fiquei tenso. Isso de novo não. "Por quê?" Ela estava procurando uma desculpa para ver este cara? Será que ela duvidava da minha capacidade de fazer isso?

"Você faz muito por mim!" ela explicou, não pela primeira vez, e eu não gostei.

"E este Jake não faz muito por você?" Por que ela iria ficar bem com ele fazendo isso por ela? Será que ela confia mais nele?

Bella revirou os olhos. "Nós **o pagaríamos**."

Será que isso realmente se resume a dinheiro? "Eu disse como você poderia me pagar," eu indiquei. Eu tinha que chegar ao fundo desta história, qualquer que fosse.

Ela suspirou. "Eu ficaria com você pelo fim de semana se você consertasse minha caminhonete ou não, e seria tanto por mim quanto por você. Conhecendo você, eu sei que passaria o fim de semana todo sendo totalmente perfeito e me paparicando, e eu ainda não iria ser capaz de dar alguma coisa para você."

Eu reservei a chave inglesa na minha mão e me virei para encará-la. "Você realmente acha que não tem nada para oferecer?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, desconfortável. "Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro. Eu não sou talentosa ou criativa. Eu não posso nem mesmo lhe dar meu tempo, porque estou sempre trabalhando, estudando ou algo assim."

Suspirei e a tomei pelos ombros, forçando-a a olhar para mim. "Bella, há tantas coisas erradas com o que você acabou de dizer. O que você pode me dar é muito melhor do que aquilo que eu tenho. Você me faz pensar, você me inspira. Com você, eu me encontro... fazendo coisas que eu nunca fiz antes. Você me dá paz de espírito. Eu sou o único a tentar te alcançar aqui."

Eu me sentia desconfortável em dizer tanto. Eu não **gostava** de precisar da Bella, mas estava claro que ela ocupava um lugar importante na minha vida.

Seus olhos estavam nebulosos e débeis. "Você realmente se sente desse jeito?"

"Eu não minto desnecessariamente," disse eu engolindo em seco, "e eu não iria mentir sobre isso. Pense logicamente, Bella. Será que eu colocaria tanto esforço, se eu não achasse que você vale a pena?"

Ela sorriu e me cutucou brincando. "Sempre com a lógica."

Dei de ombros. "A razão é um dom, deveríamos usá-la mais vezes."

"Dante pensou que a razão foi uma ferramenta que Deus nos deu para entender o universo," Bella disse, pensativa. Ela sempre me pegava de surpresa.

"Homem inteligente," eu concordei. "Ainda que eu esteja duvidoso sobre a parte de Deus."

Bella me deu um empurrão no ombro. "Volte ao trabalho, viu? Eu gosto de ver você trabalhando sem camisa e sujo para o meu benefício."

"Da próxima vez eu vou vestir uma tanga," Eu brinquei, mas ela ficou com um olhar contemplativo, como se a idéia tivesse mérito.

* * *

Saímos de Forks no meio da tarde para voltar a tempo.

Eu dirigi atrás dela o caminho todo, ridiculamente lento como ela estava dirigindo a caminhonete. Eu não duvidava que eu tivesse reparado suficientemente o veículo, mas nada poderia dar errado com esse motor antigo. Eu não estava tendo nenhuma chance.

O sol estava se pondo quando chegamos a seu dormitório. Esperei fora do meu carro na rua, enquanto ela procurava uma vaga. Então ela se aproximou de mim.

"Obrigado, Edward, por tudo."

"Claro." Seus cabelos esvoaçavam na brisa da tarde. Eu coloquei uma mecha atrás de sua orelha.

"Eu deveria deixar você ir embora," ela suspirou. "Você provavelmente vai querer um tempo para si mesmo, e eu preciso me preparar para as classes de amanhã."

Balancei a cabeça lentamente, imaginando se talvez ela quisesse um tempo sozinho agora, se ela achava que eu queria. "Tudo bem. Vejo você amanhã, então."

Bella me deu um beijo de despedida. "Guarde uma cadeira para mim."

* * *

Fui para casa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, mas depois disso, meu apartamento estava vazio e eu estava entediado.

Fui para a biblioteca. Eu não tinha certeza de que eu estava procurando até que me encontrei na seção de filosofia, em frente a um volume de Jean-Paul Sartre.

Eu peguei o volume e estudei a capa. O livro era uma introdução à Sartre, com trechos traduzidos. Eventualmente, eu preferiria ler suas obras no original em francês, mas isso serviria por agora.

Fiquei ali sentado no chão da biblioteca, lendo a noite inteira.

Era fascinante. Eu tinha lido sobre o existencialismo, é claro, mas nunca Sartre especificamente. Onde antes, tinha sido sobre a angústia e o nada, agora havia algo mais do que isso. Essência.

_Existência precede a essência._

De uma maneira sutil, a filosofia era otimista. Oh, havia a lamentação usual sobre a mortalidade humana e todos os problemas que vinham com isso, as questões de Deus e vida após a morte, mas eu ignorei tudo isso. Realmente não se aplicava a mim. Eu supunha que Sartre nunca considerou o vampirismo. Mas era uma boa filosofia, o pensamento que nos tornamos o que somos após o nascimento, e não antes. _**Tabula rasa**_*, levado para um novo nível.

_Nós inventamos a nós mesmos em virtude da multiplicidade de nossas escolhas._

_Nós só nos tornamos o que somos pela radical e profunda recusa do que os outros fizeram de nós._

O conceito de escolha era muito apelativo. Que eu pudesse decidir quem eu era, que eu poderia rejeitar o que eu tinha me tornado... esse era um poder que eu nunca tinha realmente exercidos.

Bem, até agora. Agora tudo o que fazia parecia ser um passo para longe de tudo o que eu conhecia.

Mas, com escolha vinha a pergunta crucial: o que eu queria ser?

Eu não tinha idéia.

_Temos de agir fora da paixão, antes de podermos senti-la._

Seria verdade? Agir como humano, o fingimento, me levava a sentir que a coisa era real? Se eu fingisse o suficiente, eu iria de alguma forma ter certeza?

_Nós não sabemos o que queremos e ainda somos responsáveis por aquilo que somos – essa era a verdade._

Levantei-me do chão com mais perguntas do que respostas. Oh bem. Sempre haveria tempo.

Ninguém prestou atenção em mim, saindo da biblioteca usando as mesmas roupas que eu tinha entrado. Eu parecia como outro protelador passando a noite toda.

Lá fora, no ar da manhã, eu ponderei o que fazer comigo até que eu fosse ver Bella de novo.

_Se você está solitário quando você está sozinho, então você está em má companhia._

Mas eu nunca estive solitário, até Bella tropeçar na minha vida.

* * *

A semana passou devagar. Eu sempre fui impaciente. Havia as aulas, e as horas de trabalho da Bella pareciam se estender mais e mais. Eu suspeitava da influência da gerente vingativa. Sempre que eu podia, atraía Bella de volta para meu apartamento, mas muitas vezes ela estava cansada, ou ocupada com trabalhos da escola.

Eu sentia saudades.

Sexta-feira chegou com infinitas possibilidades. Bella estava trabalhando à noite, é claro, mas o fim de semana era meu. Ela havia concordado em permanecer no meu apartamento. Eu teria que aumentar a aposta da minha interpretação humana, mas isso parecia um pequeno preço a pagar. Ela era toda minha pelos próximos dois dias.

_**Você parece animado como uma criança na manhã de Natal**_, ela escreveu para mim em sociologia.

Eu sorriu e escrevi de volta, _**Eu nunca tive você no sofá.**_

Seu rosto ficou vermelho. _**Quem disse que você vai ter?**_

_**Sua calcinha molhada diz.**_

_**Safado. O que você estava lendo antes de eu chegar aqui?**_

___**Huis Clos**__**. Você conhece?**_

_**Sartre? Oh, sim. Uma ótima peça. Só através dos olhos dos outros é que podemos ver quem somos, mas temos de enfrentar as conseqüências de nossas ações no julgamento dos outros.**_

Ela estava certa. Mas eu não tinha certeza se eu gostava. _**Em outras palavras, fazer o que quiser, mas não ficar surpreso se você acabar se fudendo?**_

Bella tremeu com uma risada silenciosa. _**Exatamente. Diga-me, qual é o seu julgamento de mim? Você vai ser o meu "outro significativo" agora.**_

Eu pensei sobre isso. _**Você é um paradoxo. Impetuosa e ainda confiante, inteligente mas inocente, ousada mas tímida. O que você quer ser?**_

_**Eu não sei. Alguém digno, eu acho.**_

Então, nós dois estávamos à procura de nossa essência. _**O que você vê em mim, Outra Significativa?  
**_

_**Você tem altas expectativas, mas se alguém as conhece, você da a eles livremente. Você pensa muito e não é suficiente. Você é principalmente lógico e racional, mas na música e em algumas outras coisas, seus sentimentos escapam. O que você quer ser? **___

___**Eu não sei, também.**_

"Nós vamos descobrir isso juntos," ela sussurrou para mim assim que saímos da classe. Gostaria de saber se ela realmente poderia me ajudar a encontrar a resposta.

"Eu vou buscá-la esta noite," eu disse a ela. "Lembre-se do meu pobre, e solitário sofá."

* * *

Bella pulou sobre mim, quando chegamos à porta.

"Estou cafeinada, e com tesão," ela afirmou, puxando a minha camisa, "e eu preciso de você."

Eu gemi. "O que causou isso?"

"Sem sexo desde terça-feira. Estou em abstinência." Ela lutou uma batalha feroz com o meu cinto. "Você vai tirar minha roupa ou não?"

"É uma charada?" Eu ri. "Fique quieta um minuto."

Ela se contorceu, mas levantou os braços para eu puxar sua camisa. Ela tropeçou fora de seus sapatos e meias.

"Você tem certeza que cafeína foi tudo o que você teve?" Eu perguntei. Eu só cheirava café em sua respiração, mas eu não podia avaliar se era completamente o efeito da cafeína.

"Isso me deixa um pouco selvagem," admitiu ela, correndo as mãos sobre meu peito. "Mas principalmente, é a privação sexual." Eu arfei quando ela se inclinou e achatou sua língua sobre o meu mamilo esquerdo.

"Eu acho que gosto desse lado de você," eu meio ri, meio gemi. Eu acidentalmente quebrei um dos fechos de metal do sutiã tentando tirá-lo. Ela não percebeu, muito ocupada cambaleando fora de suas calças. Ela rasgou a calcinha de alguma forma por conta própria, saindo delas.

"Droga," ela murmurou, depois olhou para mim. "Por que você não esta pelado? Tire as calças."

Sim, eu gostei desse lado dela. Sob seus olhos abrasadores, me chutei para fora dos meus sapatos e descartei minhas meias, calça e boxer. Ela lambeu os lábios acaloradamente, e eu quase capotei.

"Sente no sofá," ela exigiu. Eu fui rápido em cumprir, e tive a recompensa de vê-la esgueirar-se mais para mim em toda sua gloriosa nudez. Ela era como uma leoa caçando, e eu não podia esperar para ser pego.

Ela meio se arrastou, meio caiu em meu colo, esmagando seus seios em meu peito. Ela parecia não se importar em abrir mão do controle, e eu não estava reclamando. Ela estava fazendo coisas fantásticas todas por acidente.

"Eu quero que você fique quieto," ela ordenou, empurrando-me pelos ombros. "Não me distraia."

"Deus me livre," eu concordei.

Com vigorosa determinação, ela atacou meus lábios, lambeu, beliscou e sugou. Eu me movi com ela apenas o suficiente para ser cooperativo, mas eu não estava disposto a interferir com ela. Por mais que eu amasse possuí-la, ver ela se encarregar desse jeito era incrivelmente excitante.

"Eu sempre quis fazer isso," ela murmurou enquanto beijava ao longo do meu queixo ao meu pescoço.

"Fazer o quê, exatamente?" Eu perguntei quando ela puxou o lóbulo da minha orelha com os dentes. Que coisa mais briguenta ela estava esta noite.

"Ser malvada com você," disse ela. Seus dentes roçando meu pescoço, bem onde seria minha jugular se eu ainda tivesse uma. Eu gemi.

"Sem duvidas, seja," eu suspirei. Bella se contorceu deliciosamente no meu colo, escorregando até chegar ao meu peito e ombros com os lábios. Ela estava determinada a explorar, fazendo caminhos divinos com sua boca e sua perigosa pequena língua. Ela fez quentes, e molhados círculos em torno de meus mamilos e sugou seu caminho até meu umbigo. E tudo que eu pode fazer foi pegar seus cabelos, que fazia cócegas na minha pele, em punhos.

"Você tem um gosto bom," ela murmurou contra meu quadril. Sua língua traçou a conjuntura entre o meu quadril e coxa.

"Você me provando é bom," eu consegui falar. Eu senti o sorriso dela.

Ela estava ajoelhada entre as minhas pernas agora, e seus lábios se tornaram hesitantes quando se aproximaram do meu pênis ereto.

"Oh, por favor..." Murmurei para mim mesmo. Ela riu, um fantasma de respiração suave na minha pele, e eu sabia que ela tinha ouvido.

"Eu realmente gosto disso," disse ela antes de sua boca quente fechar sobre a cabeça do meu pau. Minha cabeça caiu para trás com um assobio de prazer. Sua língua molhada enrolou em torno de mim. Fechei os olhos contra a investida de sensações, apreciando o calor subindo pela minha coluna. Sua mão quente ao redor da base onde sua boca não podia chegar, e ela começou a chupar e bombear sucessivamente. Eu soltei um resmungo involuntário.

"Você gosta disso?" ela se afastou para perguntar.

Eu sorri. "Você sabe que eu gosto, pequena atrevida." Olhei para ela. Ela parecia inocente e diabólica ao mesmo tempo. Ela corou e envolveu seus lábios em torno de mim novamente.

Ela foi implacável, lenta e tortuosa um momento, rápida e ávida depois, até que eu estava ofegante desnecessariamente e à beira de rasgar as almofadas do sofá.

Finalmente, ela me libertou e se arrastou de volta para meu colo. Seus lábios estavam inchados, e seus olhos estavam pesados e eles escureceram quando ela escorregou no meu eixo. Ela segurou a parte de trás do sofá para alavancagem conforme ela começava a se balançar. Eu não iria durar muito tempo, vendo-a tomar o seu prazer, seios saltando e lábios entreabertos. Ela estava... em seu elemento. Absolutamente linda. Gostaria de me lembrar disso para repassar em minha mete durante séculos...

Pequenos gemidos escaparam de seus lábios, e ela inclinou-se para mim, tocando sua testa na minha, os cabelos caindo em torno de nós dois. Ela estava chegando perto. Eu vi seus olhos fechados tremularem quando eu ajudei seus movimentos com as mãos nos quadris dela.

"Diga o que você precisa," eu tomei fôlego. Ela estremeceu.

"Me toque," ela sussurrou trêmula.

Eu mantive uma mão no quadril dela e levei a outra até seu seio, levemente tocando seu mamilo. Ela choramingou e desceu mais forte em mim, balançando rápido. Movi meus quadris, me conduzindo para dentro dela.

Belisquei seu mamilo. Ela apertou em torno de mim e gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás desenfreadamente. Assistir seu êxtase levou ao meu, e eu me despejei em seu calor.

Bella desmoronou fracamente contra mim, de repente pequena contra meu peito. Ela estava vulnerável novamente, dando-se a mim de uma maneira diferente agora. Segurei-a com cuidado e fiquei de pé, nos levando para o quarto. Deitei-me com ela ainda em cima de mim.

Ela já estava dormindo.

* * *

(*Tabula rasa: do latim, "folha em branco" se refere à tese epistemológica que fundamenta a corrente filosófica chamada empirismo. A teoria da Tabula rasa fundamenta que todas as pessoas ao nascer o fazem sem saber absolutamente nada, sem impressões nenhuma, sem conhecimento algum. Então todo o processo de conhecer, do saber e do agir é aprendido pela experiência, pela tentativa e erro. "O homem nasce como se fosse uma 'folha em branca'". Essa teoria foi detalhada por Locke em seu livro Ensaio a cerca do Entendimento Humano.)

**N/T: Desculpem a demora para postar o capítulo 15, eu já tinha ele pronto a um tempo mas quase não tive tempo na internet essa semana para conseguir postar. Já estou traduzindo o proximo então ele vira em breve... mas só para deixar vocês curiosas adianto que o final do cap. 16 não é bom =X**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

**(Traduzido pela Nêni e betado pela D.)**

Assistir Bella acordar pela manhã estava se tornando uma das minhas coisas favoritas. Ela era tão... divertida. Ela geralmente começava dizendo algo absurdo em seu sono - esta manhã foi a denúncia, "Os macacos do mar roubaram o meu dinheiro, Edward." Então ela virou séria para o lado oposto do qual ela dormia, muitas vezes jogando seu corpo sobre o meu no processo. Ela se aconchegava em mim como se eu fosse um urso de pelúcia, era bizarro. Até mesmo o subconsciente dela permanecia sem medo de mim. Enquanto seus instintos continuavam a me confundir, eu gostava que ela fosse estranha.

Com Bella esparramada em cima de mim, eu não pude resistir a tocá-la. Suas costas nuas e coxas estavam ao meu alcance. Eu espalmei sua pele suave e quente, tão perfeita... Havia um pequeno sinal de beleza sobre o lado esquerdo das suas costas que eu nunca tinha notado antes. Quando eu estava o circulando com o meu dedo indicador, ela se contorceu e rolou em suas costas. Bem, isso deixou as coisas ainda mais expostas.

Estendi a mão e brinquei com um bico rosado, apreciando a forma como ele endureceu no meu toque. Era hora de acordá-la para brincar, eu decidi, e eu conhecia a melhor maneira de fazer isso. Com cuidado, para não acordá-la **muito** rápido, ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas e baixei minha boca para seu sexo. A umidade brilhava em seus lábios, e minha boca molhou. Eu amava seu gosto.

Eu deslizei minha língua para fora e a provei o que seu corpo oferecia, saboreando sua riqueza doce. Eu movi a minha boca até chupar delicadamente seu clitóris. Ela gemeu meu nome. Ela estava acordada? Eu não arrisquei olhar para cima para verificar.

Cuidadosamente, novamente, eu pressionei dois dedos dentro dela, e foi quando ela engasgou, e suas mãos agarraram meus cabelos. Definitivamente acordada agora. Eu lambi seu clitóris e suguei ao mesmo tempo em que os meus dedos a bombeavam, trabalhando firmemente em sua libertação. Seus gemidos se transformaram em gritos e lamentos, continuei, então ela começou a balançar os quadris em minha direção, e em seguida ela apertou em torno de meus dedos e gritou seu clímax.

Eu só parei quando ela se acalmou, e então eu puxei meus dedos livres para lambê-los. Olhei para cima para vê-la olhando com olhos pesados.

"Bom dia," eu disse com um sorriso sem remorso.

Ela riu ofegante. "Essa é uma maneira de dizer. Você... realmente gosta de fazer isso?"

"Fazer o quê?" Eu perguntei, achando uma excelente oportunidade para provocá-la.

Ela corou. "Você sabe..."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Lamber sua boceta? Comer sua boceta suculenta? Saborear o seu doce arrebatador? ...Hmm, foi uma agradável aliteração*, você não acha?"

Bella revirou os olhos, agora vermelho vivo. "Você realmente gosta disso?"

"Sim, por que eu não gostaria?" Eu perguntei. Eu não pude resistir a dar-lhe outra lambida para provar o meu ponto. Ela gemeu.

"Mas não é... não tem um gosto desagradável?" disse ela com o nariz enrugado.

"Não," eu rastejei por ela, trazendo nossas faces ao mesmo nível. "Você é deliciosa. Gostaria de ver por si mesmo?"

Sua testa franziu. "Você quer que eu...?"

"Apenas me beije," eu sugeri, mais do que um pouco excitado com a perspectiva de ela se degustar nos meus lábios. Com isso, eu estava mais do que um pouco excitado, para começar.

Ela mordeu o lábio em breve contemplação antes de arquear para cima e pressionar seus lábios nos meus. Pressionei a minha língua contra os lábios dela e fiquei surpreso com a facilidade que ela abriu a boca e moveu sua língua com a minha. Um grunhido retumbou na minha garganta, e ela chupou levemente.

Bella se puxou para trás e lambeu os lábios. "Hmm. Temos um gosto bom juntos. Mas acho que seu gosto é melhor."

"Sua coisinha provocadora," eu sorri. "Há algo que você não queira tentar?"

Ela pensou sobre isso. "Bem, há coisas que eu não entendo por que alguém iria tentar, mas enquanto nós não vamos aos extremos... não, eu vou tentar qualquer coisa."

"Nesse caso, lembre-me de comprar algumas algemas."

Ela soltou uma risada surpresa, que foi seguida por um murmúrio triste de seu estômago. "Eu acho que é hora do café da manhã," ela fez uma careta.

Eu saí de cima dela e cai de volta na cama em um suspiro. "Tudo bem. Mas traga o seu bumbum lindo de volta para cá assim que terminar."

Ela revirou os olhos e foi para meu armário pegar uma camisa. Mal cobria seu bumbum, ela realmente deveria vestir minha roupa com mais freqüência. "Mantenha a cama quente para mim," ela disse conforme caminhava para a cozinha. Eu ri silenciosamente para mim mesmo. Mantenha a cama quentinha...

Ouvi os sons de Bella pegando uma tigela de cereal, o tilintar da colher e a trituração de sua mastigação. Pensei em me juntar a ela, mas isso poderia dar a ela a idéia de que eu estava pronto para sair da cama, o que eu certamente não estava.

Ela parou no banheiro no caminho de volta, mas quando acabou, ela veio e pulou de volta para a cama. "Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?"

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Você precisa perguntar?"

"Nós não podemos fazer isso o dia **todo**." Eu mantive a sobrancelha levantada. "Ok, **eu** não posso fazer isso o dia todo," ela esclareceu com um sorriso.

"Nós podemos descobrir alguma coisa para fazer quando eu me livrar disso", disse, indicando a protuberância no meu colo com um aceno de cabeça. Ela tinha estado lá desde perto das quatro da manhã. "Até então, eu não vou ser capaz de pensar em mais nada. Especialmente enquanto você não estiver usando uma calcinha."

* * *

Eventualmente Bella fez eu me arrastar para fora da cama, mas não fomos muito longe; nós ficamos em cima do sofá, lendo. Foi idéia dela, mas fiquei satisfeito com isso. Ela se concentrou em Emily Bronte*, enquanto eu continuei estudando Sartre. Era confortável. Ela acabou estendida com a cabeça no meu colo, o livro parado sobre seu rosto, e ficamos assim durante várias horas._  
_  
Eventualmente Bella vagou de volta para a cozinha para fazer um sanduíche para o almoço, e eu recusei sua oferta para me fazer um também. Depois disso, ela queria uma aula de piano, e eu passei a tarde mostrando-lhe as posições das mãos e a postura correta, orientando-a através de escalas e canções simples. Ela ficou muitas vezes frustrada, mas ela também era determinada, tanto que só eu poderia achá-la cômica. Ela simplesmente se recusava a falhar, como se isso fosse uma escolha que ela pudesse fazer.

Perto do jantar, percebi que teria que alimentar Bella novamente – os seres humanos não se cansam de comer tantas vezes? – E eu não estava na posição de cozinhar qualquer coisa. As duas opções pareciam ser pedir comida ou comer fora. Eu contemplei qual tornaria mais fácil disfarçar o pouco que eu iria "comer".

"Bella, você gostaria de sair hoje à noite?" Eu perguntei, ainda sentado atrás dela no banco do piano. Ela estava tentando tocar "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" pela enésima vez.

"Sair para onde?" ela perguntou, distraída.

"Para jantar, e talvez irmos para algum outro lugar... Nós nunca fomos a um encontro de verdade, você sabe."

Ela sorriu levemente. "Um encontro, hein? Algo como jantar e ver um filme?"

"Algo como isso. Talvez eu pudesse levá-la para dançar."

"Eu não sou uma boa dançarina," disse ela com dificuldade. "Além disso, eu não trouxe nada legal para usar."

"Talvez apenas um filme, então," eu concordei, mas minha mente estava presa na fantasia do corpo de Bella balançando em um ritmo lento. "Vou levá-la para dançar um dia, mesmo assim."

* * *

Fomos ao único restaurante italiano da cidade, Bella que escolheu. Pela primeira vez, o nosso garçom não era um idiota, e ele nos colocou em uma mesa quieta no canto. Bella pediu uma lasanha, optei por um macarrão. Seria fácil fazer com que parecesse que eu tinha comido mais do que eu tinha – e, pelo menos, o molho era na cor certa, só não o sabor certo.

"Isso parece muito normal para nós," comentou Bella, mordiscando um pão. "Quer dizer, nós estamos fazendo tudo ao contrário até agora."

"Bem, isso é muito atrasado," eu indiquei. "Ir ao nosso primeiro encontro com três semanas de relacionamento."

"Verdade," ela concordou. "Mas eu não estou certa de que não deveríamos ter fugido para Vegas em primeiro lugar."

Forcei uma gargalhada. Claro, ela estava brincando, mas as piadas tinham uma tendência a desmentir pensamentos mais profundos. Bella estava pensando em **casar** comigo? Ela imaginava que o nosso relacionamento estava indo nessa direção? Isso era impossível, e era uma coisa perigosa para ela estar pensando.

"Que filme você gostaria de ver?" Perguntei para mudar de assunto.

Ela começou a falar sobre algum filme francês que estava passando no cinema independente. Ela estava extremamente entusiasmada, e eu estava mais do que disposto a deixá-la falar. Isso me manteve distraído até depois que a nossa comida chegou, e eu duvidava que ela tivesse percebido o quão pouco eu ingeri. O que eu tive que engolir caiu como chumbo no meu estômago. Oh, as coisas que eu fazia por essa humana.

* * *

Depois do jantar, fomos para o cinema. Era ao lado do restaurante. Bella colocou a mão na minha enquanto nós estávamos andando. Eu sempre me questionava sobre essa prática humana ímpar, o que poderia, eventualmente, fazer com as mãos de uma pessoa? Mas eu não podia negar o meu desejo de estar constantemente tocando Bella Swan, e eu me perguntava se talvez ela sentisse o mesmo. Talvez fosse essa a finalidade.

O filme que Bella queria ver não estava previsto para começar por outros quarenta e cinco minutos, então nós vagamos pelas ruas próximas. Esta parte da cidade era mais... liberal, e havia uma variedade de lojas de propriedade local de venda todos os tipos de coisas bizarras. **Hippies,** pensei comigo mesmo. Bella parecia achar as exposições fascinantes, olhando as cores vivas e velharias.

"Olha, Edward, eles fazem caixas de música customizadas," ela exclamou inocentemente, parando na frente de outra vitrine. "Isso não é fantástico?"

"Caixas de música?" Eu examinei a seleção. A loja, de acordo com a placa, poderia fazer caixas de música para tocar qualquer coisa e oferecia uma variedade de modelos. Uma coisa muito criativa.

"Vamos entrar," ela suplicou, puxando meu braço.

"Tudo bem," eu ri de seu comportamento disparatado. Segui por perto de Bella enquanto ela navegava nas pequenas caixas de música de madeira. Elas eram com os preços bastante elevados, aparentemente eram feitas à mão, e as personalizadas custariam ainda mais.

"Elas são adoráveis, não são?" Bella suspirou. "Eu sempre amei caixas de música. Eu tinha uma quando eu era pequena que tocava 'Once Upon a Dream' de A Bela Adormecida com o príncipe e princesa dançando... Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que aconteceu com ela."

Seu rosto estava amargo, nostálgico, e como se ela tivesse lançado um feitiço sobre mim, eu me vi tentando lembrar minha infância, agarrando-me às memórias. Eu podia ouvir a voz de minha mãe na cozinha, chamando minha atenção para não tocar na torta de maçã reservada para a sobremesa...

A mãozinha de Bella encontrou a minha, e eu voltei para o presente.

"Vamos lá. O filme já vai começar," ela insistiu.

* * *

Sentamos no canto de trás do cinema por minha sugestão, embora os olhos apertados de Bella me dissessem que ela sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

"Eu realmente quero ver esse filme," ela sussurrou ao nos sentarmos. "Se você quer fazer **isso**, deveríamos ter ficado em casa."

"Sim, sim, claro," eu ri, colocando o descanso de braço entre nós para cima. O que era uma barreira indesejável. "Mas se o filme aborrecer você, eu tenho que manter as minhas mãos para mim?"

Ela corou e franziu os lábios. "Digamos que – se o filme for chato, eu não vou manter as **minhas **mãos para mim."

Eu gemi um pouco com sua ousadia experimental. "Nesse caso, espero que isso seja a coisa mais terrivelmente maçante que você já viu."

As luzes se apagaram e o filme começou. Na escuridão, a luz do filme iluminava o rosto de Bella, era como se uma corrente de eletricidade crepitasse entre nós, implorando para eu tocá-la e me proibindo mais uma vez.

Bella assistiu ao filme com concentração máxima. Aparentemente, não o achando chato, mas eu achei. Apenas um outro drama com diálogo crítico e vagas ações. Eu não achei nada particularmente intrigante na trama.

Até que a cena de sexo começou. Uma cena de sexo bastante gráfica. Tão interessante quanto o que era, a reação de Bella era ainda melhor. Seu coração disparou, enviando ondas de seu perfume em cima de mim, e seu rosto ficou vermelho, e o cheiro de excitação derramou para fora dela, em ondas alucinantes. Inclinei-me mais, sentindo o ligeiro aumento da temperatura de seu corpo.

"Definitivamente não é chato," eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, gozando de seu estremecimento lento quando a minha respiração arrefeceu sua pele. "Devo ainda manter as minhas mãos para mim?"

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, _**não**_, embora seus olhos continuassem na tela. Eu considerei isso um desafio. Com uma mão, eu desprendi seu jeans e deslizei para baixo de sua calcinha. Meus dedos foram recebidos por sua pele lisa, quente enquanto eu cheguei mais à frente.

Um duro suspiro deixou sua garganta quando eu separei as dobras dela. Ela agarrou meu braço e apertou seu queixo quando os outros sons que eu conhecia estavam lutando para escapar.

"Do que você gosta? Assistir duas pessoas fazendo isso enquanto eu toco você? Com todas as outras pessoas não sabendo o que minha mão está fazendo? Mmm, sim, você gosta, você é uma garota travessa," eu ronronei, sabendo que ela era extremamente suscetível a conversa suja.

Seu gemido suave misturou com os sons da atriz na tela. Eu circulei seu clitóris devagar, com cuidado, absorvendo as sensações. Sua mão desceu para agarrar meu braço.

"Rápido," ela sussurrou. Eu rodei meu dedo em círculos rápidos em harmonia com seus quadris balançando. A cena de amor acabou por agora, mas nenhum de nós se importava. O rosto de Bella estava preso em concentração, e estava claro que ela precisaria de mais. Movi a minha mão, afundando dois dedos dentro dela enquanto pressionava o calcanhar de minha mão em seu clitóris. Eu balancei minha mão com força, e em questão de segundos, ela estava virando o rosto em meu ombro, abafando seus gritos e fechando sua boca contra a minha camisa.

Será que eu nunca me cansaria de ver essa menina gozar na minha frente?

Ela passou o resto do filme encostada ao meu lado.

Bella estava bocejando no momento em que voltamos para o carro. Eu ri com ela, vendo-a praticamente murchar no banco do passageiro. "Eu já consegui te cansar?"

Ela bufou. "Bem, eu tive bastante – espere," ela fez uma pausa para contar nos dedos "sim, cinco orgasmos hoje. Isso pode ser muito cansativo. Claro, o viciado em sexo insaciável que estou namorando resolveu me acordar cedo."

"Eu não a ouvi se queixar," eu respondi, aproveitando a brincadeira. "Em qualquer uma das cinco vezes, para ser sincero."

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu deixei você me apalpar no cinema," ela corou.

"Eu posso," eu sorri.

Ela bateu no meu braço sem entusiasmo. "Cale-se. Embora eu tenha que dizer, essa **foi** a única parte do filme que eu realmente gostei."

* * *

Passamos nosso domingo juntos tanto quanto o sábado, embora as atividades tenham variado um pouco. Bella tinha alguma leitura para fazer para as aulas, e eu brinquei com uma nova composição. Tínhamos nos deitado no sofá, Bella assistia algum programa de notícias na televisão quando a noite se aproximava. Ela suspirou e abruptamente desligou a TV.

"Qual é o problema?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela virou seu corpo de frente para mim, se mexendo um pouco. "Eu só... me sinto tão triste de repente de pensar que este fim de semana acabou," ela disse calmamente, olhando timidamente para mim através de seus cílios. "Quanto mais tempo eu passo com você, fica mais difícil para eu ficar longe de você. Edward, eu quero que você saiba que... Eu te amo."

Eu gelei. Ela me olhou com tanta esperança e ternura que os olhos dela brilhavam, e eu não tinha idéia do que fazer. Eu deveria ter visto isso chegando e seu apego crescendo, deveria ter me preparado para isso, mas eu estava vivendo um momento desatento. E agora eu estava em uma armadilha de minha própria autoria. Eu tinha duas opções. Eu poderia mentir para mantê-la, mas que lhe daria muitas falsas idéias sobre um futuro que eu não podia prever.

Ou... ou eu poderia acabar com isso agora. O pensamento fez meu peito apertar com o pânico inexplicável, mas eu nos trouxe para esse fim, no entanto. Se eu terminasse isso, poderia ser melhor para nós dois. O que eu esperava que acontecesse, afinal? Nós não poderíamos ficar como estamos para sempre. Ela tinha uma vida para viver. Talvez fosse melhor eu seguir em frente com a minha também.

Bella olhou para suas mãos. "Você não tem que dizer isso de volta. Quer dizer, está tudo bem se você não se sente da mesma maneira. Eu só precisava dizer isso."

"Bella... Eu acho que talvez... nós estamos indo rápido demais," eu disse cuidadosamente, mas minha garganta apertou contra as palavras. Seus olhos, inicialmente tão confiantes, se ampliaram em mágoa e traição, lançando acusações em silêncio. Olhei para longe e falei "Passou apenas um mês, depois de tudo. Eu acho que precisamos de um pouco de espaço um do outro."

Olhei para ela, já sentindo a perda. Eu... sentiria falta dela. A perspectiva das próximas semanas, meses, anos... sem ela era desolador. Mas isso era mais uma razão para fazer isso. Eu não deveria estar tão ligado a ela. Certamente ela não era tão importante. Certamente eu iria encontrar outras diversões.

Ela ficou boquiaberta para mim em descrédito por um longo momento antes de sua expressão ficar abruptamente em branco. Era como se alguém tivesse desligado as luzes dos seus olhos. Eles ficaram simplesmente... mortos.

"Eu acho que você deve me levar para casa," disse ela em voz baixa, se afastando rapidamente. Ela correu para o quarto para recolher as coisas que ela trouxe com ela. Obriguei-me a ficar de pé para localizar as chaves do meu carro. Isso era um absurdo, ficar tão paralisado a partir de uma perda que eu tenho que enfrentar o tempo todo. Ela era apenas uma humana. Por que não posso ver ela como os outros, descartáveis?

Em um tempo, eu disse a mim mesmo, eu deixaria de vê-la desse jeito. Eu sabia que era uma mentira.

Bella voltou, ainda com a expressão em branco. A caminhada até o carro foi silenciosa, como o passeio curto que ela passou olhando pela janela. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça, e isso me frustrou. Eu achava que eu vi a dor em sua postura, mas eu não podia ter certeza, e eu não conseguia deixar de me importar.

Quando nós chegamos ao seu dormitório, ela saiu sem dizer uma palavra, sem um único olhar para trás.

O cheiro dela permanecia, no entanto, no couro dos bancos, e eu sabia que iria permear no apartamento. Minha cabeça estava nublada, não me permitindo pensar em mais nada.

Eu tinha que fugir do cheiro, ir para longe desta cidade. Eu precisava ganhar algum senso de objetividade, e eu precisava de uma distração.

Eu puxei o carro para longe e para o oeste. Eu estava indo de volta para Forks.

* * *

_(***Aliteração**_ _é uma figura de linguagem que consiste em repetir consoantes, vogais ou sílabas num verso ou numa frase, especialmente as sílabas tônicas. A aliteração é largamente utilizada em poesia, mas também pode ser empregada em prosa, especialmente em frases curtas.)_

_(*****__**Emily Jane Brontë **__foi uma escritora e poetisa britânica, autora do cultuado livro __O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes__ (__Wuthering Heights__). Ela escrevia sob o pseudônimo masculino __**Ellis Bell**.)_

_

* * *

_

**N/T: A razão pela demora do cap. 16 é o fato de eu estar sem computador. E se não fosse pela Nêni ter me ajudado demoraria mais ainda (obrigada Nêni)!**  
**O cap. 17 tbm traduzido pela Nêni vira em breve...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Dezessete**

**(Traduzido pela Nêni e betado pela D.)**

A escuridão tinha caído quando cheguei a Forks, por isso eu estava grato. Poucas pessoas estavam fora pelas proximidades, e isso permitiu que o meu carro passasse despercebido pelas ruas. A última coisa que eu precisava era que o Chefe Swan visse o meu carro na cidade quando sua filha não estava aqui. Especialmente se ela conversou com ele hoje à noite.

Eu encontrei uma escura estrada deserta onde eu pude deixar meu carro, e depois eu saí. Eu precisava encontrar a casa dos Cullen, e para fazer isso, eu teria que encontrar um rastro para seguir. Isso não deveria ser muito difícil em uma cidade tão pequena, mas eu nunca tinha sido um bom rastreador.

Caminhei ao redor do perímetro da cidade, agarrando-me a cobertura de áreas arborizadas. Eu sabia que eles não viviam na cidade, as imagens na cabeça de Carlisle mostravam uma cobertura arbórea profunda, e eu estava procurando por uma trilha que levava para fora da cidade.

Era provavelmente mais inteligente ficar fora dos limites da cidade. Ficar isolado era uma queda abrupta no risco de exposição, e certamente facilitaria a percepção de visitantes inesperados. Tendo em conta as suas preferências de caça, o local deserto era, provavelmente, conveniente também.

Talvez eu devesse considerar mudar o meu local de residência, se eu fosse viver o mesmo estilo de vida. Eu não tinha nenhuma esperança de que eu ficaria milagrosamente curado da presença de Bella na minha cabeça para me permitir caçar humanos novamente, ela estava lá, mesmo agora, lancinante na parte de trás da minha mente.

Na metade do meu circuito, eu senti o cheiro de vampiros. A trilha ia em linha reta por entre as árvores, o que era perfeito para mim. Eu a segui com cuidado, não querendo perdê-la na minha pressa. Não era o cheiro de Carlisle, era de um dos outros.

Não demorou muito para que as árvores começassem a abrir e uma casa entrou na vista. Eu me aproximei com cuidado, fazendo barulho suficiente para alertar os poucos que estavam em casa. Surpreender um vampiro era uma boa idéia apenas se alguém estava procurando por uma luta.

Eu estava a poucos metros de distância quando a baixinha, uma de cabelo preto, chamada Alice apareceu na varanda da frente.

"Olá, Edward," ela cumprimentou-me com um sorriso, como se fossemos velhos amigos. "Vejo que você encontrou o caminho que eu te deixei. Eu estava esperando por você."

"Esperando por mim?" Eu não perdi tempo em ler sua mente. Havia coisas lá que não faziam sentido - cenas de coisas que nunca tinham acontecido.

Ela deu uma risada alegre. "Sim, eu vejo o futuro. Logo que tomou a decisão de nos visitar, eu vi você chegar. Eu sou Alice, aliás."

"Prazer em conhecê-la", disse secamente. Ela riu de novo.

"Venha para dentro, Edward", disse ela, me chamando para a frente com um aceno de mão minúsculo. "Está só meu marido Jasper e eu aqui. Carlisle trabalha hoje no hospital, e eu mandei os outros embora. Eles não teriam sido de alguma ajuda em tudo. Eu tentei fazer Jasper ir também, mas ele é um pouco protetor."

Ela disse tudo isso enquanto eu seguia seus passos acima e para dentro da casa. O espaço era totalmente aberto, cercado com grandes janelas de vidro, pintado em cores claras. Era como se tivessem contratado um decorador de interiores para o local.

No canto, ao lado de uma lareira crepitante, estava sentado um vampiro loiro assustador, evidentemente chamado Jasper. Ele estava tenso e desconfiado, examinando-me. Ele era claramente o chefe militar do clã - o grande, corpulento deve ser o guerreiro cego, mas Jasper era o estrategista.

"Edward, esse é Jasper. Jasper, Edward. Devo avisá-lo, Edward, que não há muito que se possa esconder de nós. Eu posso ver que você irá fazer, e Jasper pode ler suas emoções."

"Interessante". _E você não pode esconder uma coisa maldita de mim, nenhuma_, eu pensei comigo mesmo.

"Por que você está se sentindo tão soberbo?" Jasper perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Jasper", Alice o criticou: "Não o assuste."

"Ele está escondendo algo", Jasper retornou, estreitando os olhos para mim. Inexplicavelmente, senti o impulso irresistível de divulgar meus segredos para eles, e a emoção certamente não era orgânica. Eu sabia exatamente de onde estava vindo. No entanto, eu estava impotente para lutar contra isso.

"Sou capaz de ler mentes", disse eu, quase sem querer. Eu encarei acusadoramente a expressão satisfeita de Jasper. "Você fez isso, não é? Então você pode manipular as emoções, assim como lê-las."

A resposta de Jasper foi um encolher de ombros impenitente.

Alice suspirou pesadamente e desnecessariamente. "Sente-se, você não quer, Edward? Parece que temos muito a discutir."

Eu sentei no sofá branco e perfeito, Alice empoleirada no braço da cadeira que Jasper estava.

"Então," Alice disse claramente: "Por que não começar com o porquê você veio, Edward."

Eu me desloquei no sofá, mais alguma coisa para fazer do que qualquer desconforto. "Eu quero saber por que vocês fazem isso. Por que vocês se abstêm de beber sangue humano? Por que vocês vivem no mundo humano?"

Alice franziu a testa. "Essas são boas perguntas, mas você verá que todos nós temos diferentes respostas. Você pode se relacionar mais com a história de Jasper."

Jasper olhou para ela antes de começar a falar. "Tenho certeza que você ouviu histórias sobre as guerras de vampiros, no sul. Vampiros que criam exércitos de recém-nascidos e os treinam para combater os outros. Eu fui transformado, como parte dessas guerras, durante a Guerra Civil. Eu era um soldado, e eu fui um dos vampiros escolhidos para manter a ordem e para treinar os recém-nascidos.

"Eu me cansei rapidamente do estilo de vida. Vi tantas vidas humanas terminarem prematuramente por uma causa sem sentido. Não havia um fim a vista. Meu dom fez a vida difícil para mim. Toda vez que eu matava, eu sentia o medo de minhas vítimas. Rodeado por recém-nascidos, sentia a raiva deles e o desespero constante.

"Eventualmente, eu escapei do meu criador e fui à procura de algum tipo de paz. Isso foi quando eu conheci Alice, ela me mostrou uma outra maneira de viver, que eu nunca tinha pensado antes."

Compreendi o problema de Jasper. Ver-me nos olhos de minha presa tinha sido inquietante, e eu tinha me adaptado, aprendendo a atacar minha presa por trás, dando-lhes pouco tempo para compreender o seu destino antes que eles morressem.

Eu olhei para Alice. "E você? Qual é a sua história?"

"Você está lendo Sartre, não está, Edward? Oh, não pareça tão alarmado. Venho mantendo um olho em você e Bella. Nós todos estamos preocupados com ela e curiosos sobre você. Mas nós estávamos falando sobre Sartre. Sabe a frase chave: a existência precede a essência. Eu tive uma experiência muito literal com esse conceito.

"Eu acordei sem qualquer memória da minha vida, você vê. Até hoje eu não me lembro de nada. Eu só sei o que eu descobri depois. Foi um grande trabalho até mesmo para aprender o meu nome. Eu só tive minhas visões para me orientar, mas elas me mostravam o meu futuro - Encontrar Jasper, me unir a Carlisle. Minhas visões me mostravam as razões para Carlisle proteger a vida humana, e minha falta de memórias humanas cimentou a minha determinação. Como eu poderia tirar uma vida humana, quando a minha tinha sido roubada de mim? Como eu poderia tirar todas essas coisas pequenas que eu tanto queria para mim e não tive nenhuma memória para experimentar?"

"Pequenas e preciosas coisas?" Eu questionei.

Alice sorriu pacientemente. "Comer, dormir, comer doces, comemorar aniversários, ter família... todas aquelas coisas que os seres humanos podem fazer, que nós não podemos. Coisas que Bella Swan faz."

Bella... O nome dela trouxe uma dor inegável, mas não pude evitar a visão dela na cabeça de Alice. Ela estava se lembrando de Bella na escola - escolhendo a sua comida no refeitório, tropeçando no vidro da academia, de muletas após seu acidente. Estremeci, mas ela estava certa. A humanidade de Bella era... preciosa. Ela era preciosa quando ela falava em seu sono, quando ela sorria feliz por gostar de alguma coisa, quando seu cabelo estava molhado de suor depois de um forte orgasmo.

"Você sente falta dela," Jasper comentou com um sorriso. Eu queria arrancar seu olhar orgulhoso de seu rosto. Ele apenas riu. "É melhor se você não lutar contra o que você está sentindo."

"Bella não tem nada a ver com isso", eu rosnei.

"É claro que ela tem," Alice riu daquela maneira irritantemente despreocupada dela. "Você disse a Carlisle que ela era a razão para que você parasse de caçar humanos. Ela é a razão da _sua_ abstenção. Talvez ela seja a sua _raison d'être_... também."

"Isso é ridículo. Eu só a conheço há um mês." Só porque Bella virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo não significava que ela tinha que ficar nele.

Jasper deu de ombros e disse: "Eu só conheci Alice por um dia, e então eu soube que ela era minha companheira. Nós somos vampiros, Edward. Quando a mudança vem para nós, é completa e instantânea. Você não pode voltar para o jeito que as coisas eram. Nem sempre."

"Pare de pensar nisso, Edward," Alice chiou. "Você pode achar que as coisas são muito mais simples do que parecem. Por agora, porque você não fica com a gente por alguns dias? Veja como viver assim por si mesmo."

Eu estreitei os olhos para a pequena vampira, sentindo por seus pensamentos dispersos e aleatórios que ela estava deliberadamente evitando pensar em uma coisa em particular. Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, e eu não gostei.

"Ok", eu concordei. Eu particularmente não gostaria de voltar a todos os lugares que agora eram saturados por Bella e Alice estava me dando mais motivação para permanecer neste novo enigma.

"Excelente," Alice disse entusiasmada. "Os outros estarão de volta em uma hora e vinte e seis minutos."

Pisquei. "Seu dom é muito preciso", comentei.

"Nem sempre", ela respondeu, "mas as coisas tendem a ficar mais previsíveis quando Emmett está envolvido, com certeza."

"Como exatamente vocês todos ficaram juntos?" Eu me perguntei. Eu tinha ouvido Alice e Jasper falarem deles mesmo, mas eu não entendia como o covil tinha começado, em primeiro lugar. Eu senti de alguma forma que as respostas para essas perguntas me levavam a minhas próprias respostas.

Alice e Jasper continuaram contando sua história, desde quando eles se encontraram e se juntaram à família de Carlisle. O tempo passou tão depressa que fiquei surpreso quando ouvi três outros vampiros se aproximando, nenhum deles se preocupando com o invasor. Eu podia ouvir o corpulento correndo através da floresta, revivendo sua última matança - um puma, grande e raivoso. Sua companheira estava irritada porque seus jogos com o animal tinham sujado seus cabelos de sangue. A terceira estava se perguntando o que estava acontecendo aqui, tentando imaginar se eu gostaria de ficar. Claramente Alice os mantinha informados.

Não demorou muito antes que eles se acumulassem nas portas de vidro na parte de trás da casa, que era virada para o rio. Os três pararam, me avaliando. A companheira de Carlisle, uma morena muito bonita, foi a primeira a avançar.

"Olá, Edward," ela disse com um sorriso gentil e maternal. "Eu sou Esme."

Senti-me compelido a levantar por esta mulher, obedecendo ao instinto cavalheiro enterrado que minha mãe tinha me ensinado a ser. Ela era totalmente bondosa, totalmente preocupada, e ela se portou com uma dignidade que exigia respeito. E ela, também, parecia pertencer a outro tempo. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Esme."

Emmett deu um passo adiante, sorrindo jovialmente, enquanto ele mentalmente decidia que ele poderia me vencer em uma luta, o que eu tive que discordar. Ele estendeu a mão direita e seu braço envolveu em torno da loira, que era toda cautelosa. "Eu sou Emmett", disse ele quando nós apertamos as mãos convencionalmente "e esta é a minha esposa, Rosalie".

Concordei e educadamente me apresentei formalmente. "Eu sou Edward Masen."

Alice assumiu, então, contando todas as coisas que tinha acontecido antes da sua chegada. Emmett estava muito curioso sobre a minha leitura de mentes, imaginando que tipo de coisas ultrajantes eu ouvia. Esme quis saber sobre meu relacionamento com Bella, mas ela não perguntou, e eu estava grato por essa pequena bênção. Rosalie era um espécime divertido - surpreendentemente vão, de alguma forma ainda leal a uma falha. Ela viu a minha intromissão como uma ameaça à segurança de sua família na pequena cidade, especialmente considerando a minha proximidade com a filha do chefe de polícia. De alguma forma, isso sempre voltava para Bella.

Pedi para ouvir as histórias dos outros, e Esme me disse como sua vida humana havia chegado ao fim, como Carlisle, o médico solitário, a tinha a escolhido para salvar, a tratando quando ela era uma adolescente. Foi difícil assistir as lembranças em sua cabeça - o seu marido abusivo, a criança que nunca tinha esquecido, e seu salto desesperado de um penhasco. Ela e Carlisle tinham rapidamente se apaixonado, e sabendo de seu desejo por uma criança, ele decidiu transformar Rosalie.

"Eu fui brutalmente estuprada e espancada", Rosalie disse-me friamente e sem rodeios, olhando pra baixo como se eu fosse fazer o mesmo. "Eles me deixaram para morrer, e Carlisle me encontrou e me transformou."

Eu vi em sua cabeça o que ela não disse em voz alta - como ela havia caçado e matado cada um de seus estupradores sem provar uma gota de seu sangue. Ela era formidável, esta Rosalie e, infelizmente, eu já parecia estar no seu lado mau.

"Eu estava caçando alguns anos mais tarde, quando eu encontrei Emmett", ela prosseguiu.

Ele piscou um sorriso quando ele continuou a história. "Eu tive um péssimo encontro com um urso. Ela me encontrou e me levou até Carlisle para ser transformado. Eu acordei com esse anjo em cima de mim e nunca mais olhei para trás."

... Bem, 'anjo' não era a palavra que eu teria usado para descrever a vampira loura.

"E vocês todos se mantiveram com a dieta de Carlisle por todos estes anos?" Eu não conseguia entender como eles poderiam fazer isso, como vampiros recém-nascidos resistiram a tudo isso.

"Houve alguns erros ao longo dos anos, mas geralmente, sim", Emmett disse com um encolher de ombros. "Rose e Carlisle são os únicos que nunca caíram."

Emmett não tinha vergonha de seus "erros", mas eu sentia que todos os outros sim. Novamente, eu não conseguia entender o por quê. Eram vampiros; a nossa natureza por muito tempo era o sangue humano.

"Posso perguntar por que vocês fariam isso? Eu não entendo completamente."

Rosalie fez uma cara feia para mim. "Eu tenho que me tornar um monstro como os homens que terminaram a minha vida, matando seres humanos frágeis e inocentes?" A observação foi apontada, e seus pensamentos me disseram que era exatamente o que ela me acusou de fazer com Bella... e era verdade, não era? Eu não podia negar que eu tinha me aproveitado dela. Então, por que essa presunção me deixava tão irritado?

"Pessoalmente", Esme murmurou, cortando a tensão, "Eu me lembro como me senti ao perder o meu filho. Eu nunca poderia tirar a criança de alguém. É muito cruel."

"E você?" Perguntei a Emmett. De certa forma, sua resposta mais me interessava, pois era a única sem um fim trágico para a vida humana. O ataque de urso era triste, claro, mas era também totalmente culpa dele. Qual a razão para ele aderir a esse estilo de vida?

Ele riu. "Bem, eu gosto das pessoas em geral. Elas são apenas muito semelhantes a nós para as matarmos, você sabe? Eu me sentiria como um canibal. Além disso, onde está o desafio? Os seres humanos são tão lentos e fracos. Prefiro assumir um desafio novo todo o dia."

Bem, isso era diferente. Mas eu podia apreciar a simplicidade de sua filosofia.

"Carlisle está vindo," Alice anunciou a propósito de nada.

"Talvez ele gostaria de algum tempo com nosso visitante", Esme sugeriu.

Alice sorriu com ironia. "Ele vai ter que entrar na fila. Vamos, Jasper", disse ela, puxando-o para fora da cadeira. "Eu vou falar com você de novo mais tarde", ela me disse. Parecia um aviso.

Ela e Jasper correram para fora, em direção ao bosque. Eles estavam se sentindo... carinhosos depois de dizer sua história. Eu fiquei feliz que eles escolheram fazer suas atividades fora da casa. Eu nunca apreciei muito testemunhar a vida sexual dos outros.

"Eu quero falar com você agora", Rosalie disse, e eu entendi porque Alice tinha dito "ficar na fila." Ela olhou agudamente para Emmett, que entendeu o recado e se levantou para sair.

"Esme, você quer me mostrar como seu projeto mais recente está acontecendo?" Eu tirei de seus pensamentos que Esme estava restaurando uma casa nas proximidades.

"Claro", ela foi junto com ele. Mas quando eles estavam no caminho para fora da porta, ela sussurrou para Rosalie, "Seja legal. Ele _é_ um convidado."

Rosalie revirou os olhos e esperou que eles saíssem. Uma vez que ela estava satisfeita com a sua distância, ela colocou seu olhar de pedra em mim. "Olhe," ela disse vivamente, totalmente séria, "Eu não sei quem você é, realmente, e eu não me importo. O que eu sei é que o que você está fazendo com Bella Swan é errado. Alice disse que você a despejou hoje à noite, e você deve ficar longe dela. Saia de sua vida e a deixe. Ela não precisa saber que ela se apaixonou por um monstro. Essa é uma revelação terrível para qualquer menina."

Eu chiei, inseguro porque isto me irritou, mas me irritou. "Eu não a _despejei_," eu protestei.

Rosalie riu asperamente. "Fale sobre o ponto principal. O que você não está negando é que você é, na verdade, um monstro. Se você tem alguma consciência em tudo, você vai esquecer-se de Bella Swan."

Ela saiu da sala antes que eu pudesse argumentar. Eu ainda estava sentado ali, remoendo suas palavras, quando Carlisle entrou ainda vestindo seu jaleco.

"Edward". Ele não ficou surpreso ao me ver. "Quando Alice me disse que eu viria para casa do trabalho para encontrá-lo meditando na sala, achei que ela estava exagerando."

Eu ri da imagem obscura de mim em sua cabeça. "Foi uma noite difícil."

"Você rejeitou Bella." Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. Ele assumiu a cadeira que Jasper estava sentado. "Por quê?"

Eu estava tentando descobrir isso a noite toda. "Eu não sei... Eu só entrei em pânico. Quer dizer, eu não sei mesmo o que é o amor, e parecia errado, de alguma forma, fazer isso com ela... Ou talvez eu seja apenas um monstro. É isso que eu sou, Carlisle?"

"Você é o que você escolhe ser, Edward," Carlisle disse com seriedade. "Se você não quer ser um monstro, então... não seja."

Era algo que Sartre havia escrito, eu percebi_... O existencialista afirma que o covarde se faz covarde, o herói se faz herói, e que há sempre a possibilidade de o covarde desistir da covardia e de o herói deixar de ser um herói. __  
_  
Eu poderia me tornar um herói tão facilmente?

"Edward, posso ser franco?" Carlisle perguntou, sentindo a minha fraqueza.

Eu assenti.

"Eu acho que você está aqui porque você está sofrendo de uma consciência culpada. Seu apreço pela humanidade de Bella fez você sentir tristeza pelas vidas que você tirou, se você sabe disso conscientemente ou não. Agora você se sente mal por causar sua dor. Se você quer se livrar do seu passado, Edward, o único jeito é mudar seu futuro. A única rendição está na _escolha_ de ser diferente."

Eu vi o que ele estava explicando. Eu poderia fazer a escolha de não beber sangue humano novamente. Eu poderia tornar-me merecedor do amor de alguém como Bella. Se eu quisesse o suficiente, eu poderia.

Eu poderia? Era isso que eu queria?

Eu não sei, mas eu sabia que não havia como voltar atrás. Minha vida até agora tinha sido sem sentido, e não era algo que eu poderia voltar. Eu estava entediado com a alimentação de seres humanos há algum tempo. A novidade de animais de caça provavelmente era desgastante assim como, se não mais, dava sede mais rapidamente, mas se eu já estava irritado com a outra maneira, não seria melhor acabar com as vidas de seres não-concientes, criaturas que não pensavam e sentiam coisas tão complexas?

Sim, eu poderia tomar essa decisão. Mas o que aconteceria com Bella? Eu estava errado em ficar com ela e ignorar seu apego emocional crescente. Mas qual era a melhor coisa a fazer por ela agora? Rosalie estava certa? Era melhor deixá-la seguir em frente, se curar, esquecer? Eu não me _sentia_ melhor, mas eu não confiava em meus próprios sentimentos.

"Por que não tirar algum tempo para pensar sobre isso?" Carlisle sugeriu, como se fosse um leitor de mentes. "Explorar a área, talvez. É um lindo lugar. Mas tenha cuidado - o amanhecer está chegando, e vai ser um dia de sol."

Eu aceitei seu conselho e saí para a parte de trás da casa, sobre o rio tranquilo. Segui o som dos pensamentos para a casinha onde Esme e Emmett ainda estavam falando. Era um lugar pequeno. Ocorreu-me que Bella iria amá-lo, e então eu tive que me afastar. Pensar em coisas que fariam Bella sorrir, apenas sublinhava o fato de eu não ser mais uma dessas coisas.

Eu estava explorando a floresta quando o sol finalmente se levantou. Seus raios eram fracos através da névoa da manhã e da copa de folhas em cima de mim, mas mesmo assim, eu podia sentir o seu calor na minha pele. Isso também me fez pensar em Bella, e eu percebi que eu estava em uma condição patética por eu não poder passar algumas horas sem pensar nela.

Eu ainda estava atolado com pensamentos tristes quando percebi a abordagem dos pequenos pés de Alice. Eu a vi saltar para cima de uma árvore com um ramo comprido ao alcance de sua mão. Ela deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dela.

"Pule para o meu escritório, pode?"

Aceitei o convite e me balancei até seu poleiro.

"Você está lendo Sartre, não é?" Ela não esperou por uma resposta. "Você sabe, eu acho que você está fazendo de todo esse 'amor' uma questão muito mais complexa do que realmente é, mas é realmente muito simples. Você leu 'Existencialismo e Humanismo'. Não há amor sem as obras do amor, a potencialidade do amor é diferente daquele que se manifesta no amor. Você pode não perceber, Edward, mas você está amando Bella há algum tempo. Cuide dela, cumprindo as suas necessidades, fazendo coisas simplesmente para fazê-la feliz... são todas aquelas coisas que nós fazemos para aqueles que amamos."

"Eu sei que você está sozinho há um tempo, mas você ainda tem os instintos que lhe dizem para fazer essas coisas. Você ainda sabe como cuidar de outro ser. Isso tudo leva a amar alguém. E se ficar com Bella é algo que te traz alegria, eu não posso compreender por que você _não_ iria querer amá-la."

Eu quero amá-la? Foi essa a causa de meu desejo inexplicável de cuidar dela? Eu poderia mentir para mim mesmo e justificar isso como manter ela para o sexo, mas... isso era obviamente uma desculpa falha. Tornou-se mais que sexo. Eu ansiava por sua companhia agora. Eu ansiava por seu sorriso, sua aprovação.

Eu queria amá-la.

Mas era o suficiente? Por mais que eu tivesse uma escolha, eu também tinha de enfrentar a responsabilidade de a minha escolha afetar sua vida.

"Rosalie está errada, você sabe", comentou Alice, olhando uma gota brilhante em uma folha sobre ela. "Seu coração está no lugar certo, e se isso fosse qualquer outro caso, eu provavelmente concordaria com ela... mas Bella Swan é um caso extraordinário. Seu futuro, você sabe, é muito solitário sem você nele. Mil coisas podem vir a alterá-lo, eu suponho, mas agora, parece que ela nunca vai amar novamente.

"Quando vocês estavam juntos, no entanto, eu vi um futuro diferente para ela. Ela era uma de nós, e ela estava _feliz_. O fato é que Bella tem uma escolha, tanto quanto você. E se você a escolher, e ela escolher você, e vocês estiverem felizes, então quem é capaz de questionar isso?"

Houve uma falha distinta em seu raciocínio, ou seja, Bella realmente não podia escolher um futuro comigo, sem saber quem eu era. Mas eu poderia dizer-lhe, eventualmente, e ela ainda teria a opção de ficar ou ir embora... Eu tinha que consegui-la de volta em primeiro lugar, embora...

"Ah," Alice suspirou, fechando os olhos. O futuro de repente, se espalhando em sua mente, e eu vi Bella, de olhos dourados, a pele brilhando ao sol, sorrindo para mim através de um prado na primavera. A promessa disso me tirou o fôlego.

"Aqui, agora," Alice sorriu. "O futuro está totalmente esclarecido. Vá para ela, Edward, e peça desculpas por ser um idiota. E então nunca mais perca a confiança dela novamente."


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Dezoito**

***Traduzido pela Illem e betado pela Nêni*  
**

A luz do sol me impediu de deixar Forks, tão logo quanto eu teria gostado. Alice me deixou sozinho depois do seu pequeno comando, e eu pensei sobre o que eu faria para pedir desculpas a Bella. Um simples "Eu sinto muito" não parecia suficiente, especialmente quando eu poderia explicar tão pouco do meu raciocínio para ela. Isso poderia ser bom, eu pensei, se ela soubesse o que eu era... Eu queria que ela realmente me conhecesse. Mas ela poderia amar o meu verdadeiro eu? A visão de Alice sugeriu que ela poderia, mas pelo que entendi o futuro muda constantemente.

E então eu me perguntei como seria se eu fosse humano. Como seria fácil manter Bella. Eu poderia comer refeições com ela - talvez comer sobremesa sob ela - dormir com ela, tocá-la sem qualquer restrição... eu poderia ter algumas dessas coisas, se ela se tornasse uma vampira, eu supunha... mas tudo dependia de sua aceitação.

Em relação ao que eu tive muitas vezes ao longo dos anos, eu me perguntava por que eu tinha sido dado á esse destino. Eu não poderia me lamentar, não quando minha vida humana não poderia ter me dado a experiência de ter Bella, mas eu tinha que perguntar quem tinha feito isso comigo e por que. Todos os Cullens, exceto Alice, sabiam quem eram seus criadores, sabiam a razão pela qual tinham sido mudados. Por que um vampiro tem como alvo um menino aleatório no calor de uma epidemia? E quantos vampiros poderia haver em uma cidade?

Talvez Carlisle pudesse me dizer isso. Ele não sabia quem tinha me mudado, mas ele provavelmente saberia quem tinha estado na área. E ele poderia me dizer algo. Bella motivou-me a pensar sobre isso – sobre como eram meus pais. Talvez isso pudesse desencadear mais memórias do meu passado humano.

"Não deve machucar perguntar!" a voz de Alice soou pela casa. Eu já podia ver que ter uma vidente em minha vida ia ser uma bênção e uma maldição. No entanto, voltei para a casa para encontrar Carlisle.

Eu encontrei-o no seu escritório, uma sala que não era pequena, mas ainda assim conseguia ser apertada com infinitas estantes e paredes cobertas com pinturas.

Carlisle me cumprimentou, mantendo um dedo para cima enquanto ele terminava a leitura de uma passagem no livro enorme em seu colo. Quando o fechou, eu vi o que título estava em russo, uma língua que eu não sabia o suficiente para descobrir o que dizia. Carlisle virou-se para mim com um sorriso.

"Eu ouvi Alice animada falando que teve um efeito."

Um sorriso se contorceu na minha própria boca. "Ela certamente tem sua própria maneira de olhar as coisas, não é?"

"Sua perspectiva é única, mas ela tende á estar certa", Carlisle disse. "Nós temos aprendido tudo, nunca aprendemos a apostar contra Alice. Bom, na sua maior parte." Ele estava pensando em Emmett, que costumava apostar dinheiro contra suas visões. "Você irá nos deixar ao pôr do sol?"

"Sim", eu suspirei. "Queria ir agora, se eu pudesse..."

Carlisle riu. "Se você encontrou alguém que você precisa ficar dessa maneira tão forte, não a deixe ir. Bella é... uma garota muito especial. Ela tem sua própria personalidade, e eu confio nela para fazer a escolha certa para si mesma. Penso que você deve contar a verdade a ela."

"Há dois problemas com isso", eu indiquei. "O primeiro é a regra. Se os Volturi descobrirem que ela sabe, e ela preferir ficar humana, isso significaria a sua morte." Eu não queria pensar no pior de todos os resultados. Isso me fez sentir como se eu não pudesse respirar, me fez sentir como se eu _precisasse _respirar de novo. "A segunda é que eu não tenho a certeza da minha própria história em primeiro lugar."

Carlisle franziu a testa. "Sim, isso deve ser difícil. Eu gostaria de ter algumas respostas para você. Havia muitos vampiros em Chicago na época da explosão do surto. Muitos nômades seguiram a doença de cidade a cidade. Era fácil para eles caçarem em tal ambiente. Com tantos morrendo, ninguém percebeu alguns corpos extras indo para os túmulos em massa. O que eu não consigo entender é por que você foi transformado se um desses vampiros atacou você. Parece estranho eles pararem tão prematuramente. Você realmente não se lembra de nada?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu me lembro dos meus pais sendo levados para o hospital. Lembro-me de temer por eles e por mim. Mas então ficou tudo escuro até que a dor começou. Isso, evidentemente, é impossível esquecer. Quando eu acordei, era noite, e eu estava em um beco cheio de lixo... Eu ouvi milhares de vozes na minha cabeça e fugi. Foi só mais tarde, quando eu pude controlar o meu dom e minha sede, que voltei para reivindicar a propriedade dos meus pais. O escritório de advocacia do meu pai tinha trabalhado duro para impedir o governo de vender tudo, porque minha morte nunca foi confirmada. Eles foram extremamente leais." Suspirei, desejando que eu tivesse preocupação o suficiente por isso, para reunir alguns conhecimentos sobre a minha família. Isso estava perdido agora, tudo desapareceu com o tempo e a mortalidade humana. "Eu nunca aprendi nem uma simples coisa. Meu criador simplesmente desapareceu."

Carlisle franziu a testa novamente. "Nada como um mistério insolúvel para conduzir uma loucura, não é?" Eu tive que concordar. "Talvez eu possa colocar você em contato com alguns dos nossos conhecidos? Alguém deve saber algo."

"Obrigado", eu disse, surpreso com o quanto ele realmente queria ajudar. Isso era estranho para mim, tendo pessoas influentes... amigos? Poderia isto ser chamado de amizade? Eu poderia dizer pelos pensamentos de Carlisle que ele não tinha qualquer suspeita ou má vontade para comigo. Ele estava preocupado mesmo comigo, assim como Bella. Isso tudo era novo para mim. Os vampiros que eu tinha conhecido tinham sido todos egoístas, como o instinto animal de todos. Eu não entendia isso exatamente, mas conhecendo a mente de Carlisle, eu tinha que confiar nele.

"Você gastou muito tempo... com os meus pais?" Eu finalmente perguntei. Eu não tinha certeza se queria saber sobre eles. Saber quem eram significaria reconhecer que eu tinha uma vez sido cuidado por eles e os perdi. Eu estava ignorando minhas perdas há muito tempo.

Carlisle foi muito simpático. "Nem tanto. Seu pai estava muito abatido pela doença. Ele partiu rápido, mas ele claramente amava muitíssimo sua mãe, e ele perguntou por você perto do fim. Ele morreu vinte quatro horas depois de chegar ao hospital. Sua mãe, porém, foi uma lutadora. Ela tinha seus cabelos, e os olhos verdes mais vibrantes. Ela me impressionou... em alguns aspectos. Ela estava tão determinada a cuidar do seu bem-estar. Como você nunca foi vê-los no hospital, ela ficou preocupada... você sempre foi um filho obediente, ela me disse, e algo deveria ter acontecido com você para mantê-lo afastado. Eu achava que era negligência adolescente, ou você tinha sido vítima da mesma doença, nesse caso, seria melhor para ela permanecer na ignorância. Em todo caso, havia muito trabalho a ser feito para que qualquer um procurasse por você. Eu estava fazendo malabarismos nos hospitais no momento, o meu turno de trabalho habitual e voluntariado em outros quando o tempo permitia. Pouco antes que ela se fosse, ela me pediu para encontrá-lo. Eu fui te procurar, mas quando eu fui à sua casa, todo mundo tinha ido embora. Tentei seguir o seu cheiro, mas até então, não havia nenhum vestígio de que você saiu".

Eu estava vendo a cena através de sua memória enquanto ele falava, vendo os rostos dos meus pais em sua mente, ouvindo suas vozes... Eu conhecia aquelas vozes, lá no fundo. Eu sabia que os tinha ouvido falar enquanto um jovem rapaz, sabia que a mão de minha mãe tinha aliviado os meus arranhões e que os braços do meu pai tinham me erguido em cima de um cavalo pela primeira vez. Pequenas coisas, mas elas estavam lá.

"Eu gostaria de poder lhe dizer mais," Carlisle murmurou.

"É o suficiente por agora."

Alice me disse o minuto exato em que seria seguro para eu ir embora, e eu estava no meu carro quando aquele minuto bateu. Eu tinha um trabalho a fazer, um plano para colocar em ação. Eu não sabia se poderia dizer de forma adequada á Bella como eu me sentia, eu não sabia exatamente o que eu sentia, mas se eram as ações que mostrariam, eu poderia mostrar a ela.

Minha incumbência principal teria que esperar até horas do dia, Alice me assegurou que estaria suficientemente nublado, graças a Deus. Mas esta noite eu voltei ao meu apartamento, onde tudo tinha o cheiro dela. Eu resisti á um forte impulso de correr ao seu quarto do dormitório e ao invés disto arrumei meu equipamento de gravação no piano. Eu tinha acabado a composição que tinha começado no final de semana. Ela não tinha dado certo até hoje, quando todas as peças se encaixaram. Passei a noite inteira trabalhando para apenas acertá-la, embora as pequenas imperfeições provavelmente fossem ser inaudíveis aos ouvidos humanos. Eu tinha que fazê-la perfeita, por ela.

No dia seguinte, pus tudo em movimento. Isso não estaria pronto em dois dias, o que me frustrou. Era um tempo longo demais para esperar, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Um simples pedido de desculpas e só algumas flores, não eram suficientes. Esses tipos de coisas eram muito mundanos, clichês demais para alguém como Bella.

Na quarta-feira isso me matou, eu não tido ido às aulas. Eu não conseguiria ver Bella e não me aproximar dela. Eu não podia mais ignorar a sua presença, do que eu poderia mantê-la fora dos meus pensamentos. Eu fiz algumas compras, em vez disso, para aumentar o plano, e verifiquei minhas cartas. Isso foi um erro. Eu encontrei um envelope acolchoado endereçado a mim com os rabiscos de Bella. A vista do meu nome em sua escrita me fez sentir saudades inexplicáveis.

Dentro estava seu celular. Eu entendi a mensagem. Aos olhos de Bella nós tínhamos terminado. Isso simplesmente não aconteceu. Impulsivamente, eu tirei meu próprio celular e enviei uma mensagem de texto ao dela. _Ainda não_. Eu esperava que ela entendesse o que eu estava pedindo - para não fechar o seu coração, para não desistir de mim ainda.

Naquela noite eu fui ao seu dormitório. Eu tinha colocado o celular de volta no envelope, e eu o deixei do lado de fora de sua porta. Ângela estava dormindo, sonhando com seus irmãos, mas Bella estava acordada. Eu a ouvi virar páginas, lendo, talvez estudando. Estava parecendo tudo tão normal para ela, então? Será que seus pensamentos não a atormentavam? Será que ela não sentia minha falta também?

Eu percebi que estava sendo ridículo, mas era tudo que eu podia fazer. Não havia como fugir da ansiedade horrível que eu sentia sem ela. Isso era um sintoma do amor? Eu não tinha certeza se eu gostava disso.

No final, eu fiquei ali a noite toda, me escondendo debaixo de sua janela do segundo andar, tão patético quanto isso era, apenas escutando seus pequenos sons. Por um momento, enquanto ela estava indo para a cama, eu vi a sua silhueta através das cortinas, e em seguida, ela apagou a luz. Ouvi um suspiro enquanto ela se cobria. Ela estava infeliz? Sentindo falta de mim?

Ela ainda dizia o meu nome em seu sono. Isso foi animador.

Felizmente, eu não tive que sair de manhã. O quarto de Bella estava na parte traseira do dormitório, o que era convenientemente alinhado com árvores frondosas onde eu pude me esconder. Eu ainda estava lá quando Bella acordou de manhã. Eu a ouvi tomando banho, se vestindo, fazendo todas as pequenas coisas humanas dela. Eu ouvi quando ela abriu a porta para sair e o envelope que eu tinha colocado inclinou contra ela caiu. Eu a ouvi apanhá-lo e fazer uma pausa por um longo momento antes de finalmente olhar dentro. Eu estava com medo de que ela iria ignorá-lo, selar o envelope de volta e enviá-lo de volta para mim, mas a sorte estava ao meu lado. O telefone tocou, sinalizando uma mensagem perdida, e Bella o moveu aberto. Ela tinha que saber que só podia ser de mim, e saber que ela estava agora mesmo pressionando os pequenos botões, abrindo e lendo isso, de qualquer forma me deu esperança.

Ouvi sua respiração falhar enquanto ela a lia, mas foi isso. Eu gostaria de poder ver seu rosto, ler as emoções nos olhos dela. Ela estava feliz? Zangada? Algo mais?

Ouvi-a desligar o telefone e o empurrar de volta para o envelope, antes que ela jogasse o pacote em sua mesa e saísse da sala.

Eu a segui. Eu mantive uma distância segura, mas eu tinha que ver o rosto dela, pelo menos. Ela manteve a cabeça baixa a maior parte do caminho para o refeitório, mas ela teve de olhar para cima para atravessar a rua e foi nessa altura que eu dei uma boa olhada nela.

Ele ainda estava lá. O olhar em branco. E isso era muito errado em seu rosto normalmente expressivo.

Quando ela estava fora de vista, eu fui pegar a encomenda que eu tinha feito na terça-feira e consegui que estivesse pronto, mas isso não me manteve ocupado durante tempo suficiente. Eu torturei-me deitado na minha cama por horas, me afogando em seu perfume, estudando os fios finos de cabelo que ela tinha deixado para trás.

Sexta-feira amanheceu com uma chuva pesada, mas eu me recusei a receber isso como um presságio. Hoje era o dia, e eu não ia deixar nada no meu caminho.

Me fiz ir para a biologia, embora tenha sido totalmente inútil, e em seguida, fiz o meu caminho com uma estranha mistura de ansiedade e apreensão para sociologia. Nunca me senti assim antes, tão cheio de energia nervosa. Tudo por Bella. Como se ela tivesse tão rapidamente e facilmente se tornando toda a minha vida?

Esperei até que a vi entrar no prédio antes de segui-la. Ela sentou-se no lugar de sempre, no centro, e enquanto a sala de aula estava cheia, meu assento ao lado dela permaneceu vazio. Eu deslizei tão calmamente quanto eu podia para tomar o lugar imediatamente atrás dela. Se ela sentiu a minha presença, ela não demonstrou. Pela minha parte, eu estava hiper-consciente dela, polegadas em frente a mim, perto o suficiente para tocar e cheirar e beijar.

Eu não ouvi uma palavra da palestra, mas eu ouvi cada suspiro que Bella deu, cada rangido de sua caneta, a cada toque impaciente de seu pé. A aula durou uma eternidade e não durou o tempo suficiente. Eu estava conscientemente inquieto, girando sem parar a minha caneta, pensando no pequeno pacote embrulhado na mochila que eu tinha carregado hoje.

Quando o professor finalmente terminou sua palestra e Bella começou a arrumar suas coisas, coloquei o pequeno presente na cadeira ao lado dela. Ela viu o movimento com o canto dos olhos e olhou para o outro lado. Eu usei esse momento para escapar. Eu a vi com o canto do meu olho, e estava quase fora da porta quando seus olhos aguçados me encontraram. Se ela não podia ignorar a mensagem de texto de ontem, eu sabia que ela não podia ignorar isso agora.

Esperei na esquina do edifício, a uma distância discreta, até que ela saiu, segurando a meu presente em suas mãos. Ela não tinha o aberto ainda. Eu a segui através do terreno para um pequeno bosque sombreado onde os bancos foram criados para os estudantes, que tendem a passar o tempo lendo ou conversando. Ele estava vazio agora, o que talvez tenha sido por isso que Bella escolheu ir para lá. Eu estava apenas grato que ela não tinha ido para onde eu não pudesse segui-la, onde eu não pudesse ver sua reação.

Ela olhou para o pacote por um longo tempo, olhando para o papel branco e o laço vermelho como se guardassem os segredos do universo, mas finalmente, _finalmente_ ela me colocou para fora da minha miséria e puxou o final da fita. Ela se soltou, e ela fez um trabalho cuidadoso com o papel, recusando-se a rasgá-lo.

Embaixo o papel estava uma simples caixa de papelão com uma tampa, a qual ela abriu. Ela parou quando viu o que havia dentro. Eu sabia o que ela estava vendo. Uma simples caixa de mogno, simples e não descrita. No interior da tampa, ela iria encontrar as palavras "Canção de ninar de Bella" em letras douradas. O interior da caixa seria forrada com um veludo azul royal e estava atualmente preenchido por pétalas macias de freesias brancas que cheiravam como sua pele.

Foi um longo tempo antes que ela levantou a caixa completamente, mas quando ela levantou a tampa, eu ouvi o som da música alta e clara. Ela era uma suave, quase uma melodia melancólica, fluindo e refluindo com saudade e incerteza, até que finalmente derivou para um amargo fim.

As lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto como pequenos cristais. Eu não podia dizer se eram lágrimas de felicidade ou tristeza.

Ela ficou um bom tempo abrindo e fechando a caixa de música, tocando sua canção de ninar uma e outra vez. E esperava que ela ouvisse o que eu não poderia dizer em palavras. Eu nunca tinha entendido completamente as coisas que eu sentia por ela, mas isso sempre parecia estar saindo de mim na música. Ela poderia ouvir o quanto eu desejava ser o que ela precisava?

Finalmente ela colocou a caixa de música de volta para a caixa que ela veio dentro. Dobrou o papel de embrulho e a fita e os colocou no interior, também, como se eles tivessem algum valor. Ela colocou tudo em sua mochila e saiu. Eu a segui de volta ao seu dormitório, desejando mais do que nunca que eu pudesse ler sua mente. Eu estava desesperado para saber o que ela pensava de mim agora.

Ângela estava no quarto quando Bella retornou. _Ela parece horrível_, pensou sua companheira de quarto.

"Bella? Você está bem? O que... algo aconteceu?" ela perguntou, cheia de preocupação. Ângela estava furiosa comigo. Ela não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido - Bella não tinha contado a ela - mas ela ouviu seu choro na noite de domingo. Os sons do choro em sua memória eram tão rudes e completamente errados. Eu desejei que eu pudesse desfazê-los.

"Vou sobreviver, Ange. Estou só... não estou pronta para falar sobre isso ainda" disse ela. Sua voz soava áspera, rouca, e tão bonita.

"Tudo bem," Ângela disse, deixando o assunto morrer. "Mas escute, Bella, talvez você devesse sair hoje à noite, tirar sua mente disso. Há essa festa na Sig Ep hoje á noite, você sabe, e Ben está vindo para isso. Mike estava me implorando toda a semana para você conseguir ir. Talvez alguma dança pudesse trazer alguma endorfina para você... E se isso não funcionar, você pode ficar totalmente bêbada e esquecer tudo sobre isso por algum tempo."

Bella soltou um riso surpreso. "Sim, talvez você tenha razão. Bom, eu vou. Mas se Mike babar em mim, eu juro, eu vou embora."

Uma festa? Eu estava me afogando na miséria, e ela estava indo para uma_ festa de fraternidade_? Meu coração morto apertou assim como meus punhos. Eu estava dividido entre a raiva e traição. Eu sabia que, racionalmente, eu merecia essa dor por causa a sua... mas eu não tinha feito uma forte proposta para ela? O meu presente não mostrou meu sentimento e arrependimento? Eu a tinha machucado tão profundamente que ela não queria reconciliar? Ou será que o amor significava algo muito menos importante para ela do que eu pensava?

Mas, é claro, Bella era uma pessoa com falhas, e ela sempre tinha sido honesta sobre seus sentimentos. Se ela disse que me amava, então ela me amava. Devia ser a dor motivando-a a se esquecer de mim.

Bem, eu não permitiria isso. Eu a seguiria esta noite e a forçaria a falar comigo. Se as palavras fossem o que ela precisava, então eu iria dar-lhe as palavras. Eu daria tudo o que ela quisesse, mas ela não podia fugir de mim agora.

Ouvi Bella e Ângela discutirem os detalhes da festa, e depois saí. Eu tinha que fugir do som de sua voz se eu iria decidir o que dizer para ela. Se eu conhecesse sua mente, eu teria alguma idéia do que ela queria ouvir. Mas talvez...

De repente meu telefone tocou. Eu não reconheci o número, mas eu lancei-o aberto de qualquer maneira.

"Eu não posso te dizer como ela vai reagir até que você decida o que você vai dizer," Alice anunciou, sem nem mesmo uma saudação. Ela era um pouco boa _demais_.

"Olá para você também."

"Olha, diga-lhe apenas a verdade, tanto quanto possível, e eu vou deixar você saber se eu ver qualquer coisa que vai dar terrivelmente errado. Se você não receber uma ligação minha, suponho que você terá um final feliz."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Você vai me espionar para o resto da eternidade?"

"Provavelmente", Alice respondeu sem hesitação. "Basta ser grato por alguém estar cuidando de você."

"Obrigado", eu disse secamente.

Sigma Phi Epsilon* era notória por ser a casa de festas no campus. Havia apenas quatro fraternidades no pequeno campus, em primeiro lugar, e cada uma tinha a sua reputação - a de futuros líderes empresariais, a dos geeks, dos atletas, e dos bebedores.

_*__Sigma Phi Epsilon:__ é a maior fraternidade social nos Estados Unidos em termos de adesão em curso de graduação_

Eu não estava muito feliz sobre Bella ir a esta festa. Nada de bom poderia vir disso. Eu não sabia quem este Mike que tinha sido mencionado era, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele era exatamente como o resto deles: estúpido, bêbado, e com tesão.

Entrar na festa despercebido atrás de Bella foi fácil. Todos do campus pareciam estar na casa apertada, com uma cerveja na mão. Eu demorei em torno das bordas da multidão principal, vendo Bella, Ângela, e o infame Ben empurrar seu caminho para o grande barril, onde um menino loiro com muito gel no cabelo entregava copos de plástico cheios.

"Bella!" Eu o ouvi dizer logo que a viu. Sua voz era áspera, e ele estava muito satisfeito por ver Bella. Ele era o filho de Newton, eu entendi; ele tinha memórias do trabalho com Bella do lado de fora da loja idiota. E ele tinha estado a desejando durante anos. Claro que ele estava.

"Oi, Mike." Sua saudação foi medíocre. Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio que eu não tinha percebido que tinha sido construído.

"Ei Ângela, Ben", ele saudou os outros dois menos calorosamente. "sede?"

Todos eles seguraram os copos de plástico vermelhos que foram oferecidos. Eu ri comigo mesmo quando Bella cuidadosamente cheirou o dela e depois se engasgou com o primeiro gole. Isto, obviamente, não era para ela, e eu quis saber o que realmente deu nela para vir aqui esta noite. Ela iria ficar tão desconfortável... ela não poderia relaxar aqui.

Para minha grande surpresa, Bella deu um profundo gole do seu copo. Eu franzi a testa e pensei em me aproximar dela imediatamente, impedindo-a de fazer algo que ela certamente lamentaria, mas havia um brilho determinado em seus olhos, e parecia que não haveria como pará-la. Ângela já estava falando com ela com preocupação.

"Bella, isso é uma boa idéia?"_ Quando eu sugeri ficar bêbada, eu estava brincando. Ele deve ter feito realmente algo com ela. Juro, se eu o ver, vou dar uma joelhada em sua virilha.  
_  
Estremeci. Enquanto uma joelhada entre as pernas iria prejudicar muito somente a um ser humano, eu certamente percebi a relação. Ângela estava correta? Bella estava se embebedando para se esquecer de mim?

Bella deu de ombros para a amiga. "Tudo o que eu pensei é que era uma boa idéia ser má. Eu acho que poderia muito bem ter algumas idéias diferentes".

Ângela suspirou, mas não discutiu. _É melhor eu ficar de olho nela. Ela vai ficar tão brava com ela mesma se ela fizer algo estúpido esta noite. _

Eu ficaria de olho nela também. Esta não era a minha Bella, e eu não tinha idéia do que ela faria.

O garoto Newton recarregou o copo de Bella duas vezes e o seu próprio, pelo menos, três vezes antes dele trabalhar sua coragem de pedir a ela para dançar. Eu tinha certeza que ela iria recusar, e eu tive que morder minha língua quando ela aceitou a oferta.

Eu literalmente vi tudo vermelho - imaginando o sangue de Mike Newton, encharcando o carpete bege.

O que Bella estava _fazendo_? Ela não queria dançar com este idiota loiro sorridente, ela _me_ amava. Como ela ousa deixar alguém colocar as mãos sobre ela? E dançando tão sugestivamente!

Eu não poderia aguentar isso. Eu cortei o meio da multidão de foliões; eles se separaram como o mar vermelho, sentindo a minha estranheza. Eu fiz um caminho direto para ela. E ela congelou quando ela me viu chegando.

"O que está acontecendo Bella?" Mike perguntou, virando-se para seguir o seu olhar para mim. "Você conhece esse cara?"

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente. Eu fiz uma careta. Era assim que ela iria me reconhecer?

"Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" Isso realmente não saiu como uma pergunta, e Mike, apesar de estúpido, tinha instinto de sobrevivência o suficiente para perceber quando estava perdendo. Ele colocou Bella fora de sua mente e idealizou seu próximo alvo.

"Edward... o que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou ela, evitando meus olhos quando eu me aproximei.

Merda, eu não tinha pensado sobre uma desculpa. "Eu ouvi... Mike Newton se gabar aos seus amigos que você estaria aqui."

Bella apertou os lábios e disparou um olhar furioso na figura fugitiva de Newton, evidentemente ela acreditou na minha história. Provavelmente não estava longe da verdade.

"Mas o que você realmente está fazendo aqui, Edward? Quer dizer, porque você se incomodou em vir?"

Nós estávamos começando a chamar a atenção daqueles que nos rodeavam. Eu não queria ter essa conversa na frente de uma platéia. Eu me aproximei dela para termos alguma privacidade. "Eu quero falar com você, Bella."

"Nós parecemos apenas ridículos parados aqui," Bella disse ao meu peito em vez do meu rosto. "Pelo menos dance comigo?"

E então seus olhos castanhos espiaram em mim debaixo de seus cílios, e eu estava perdido.

"Venha aqui", eu disse, felizmente puxando seu corpo quente perto do meu. Ela balançou desajeitadamente com a música, mas eu guiava seus quadris com as mãos, mantendo-a na batida.

Ficou claro que ela não ia dizer nada. Eu teria que tomar conta disto. "Eu preciso pedir desculpas a você, Bella," eu disse, "pela forma como eu reagi."

"Eu não quero desculpas", disse Bella, olhando tristemente para mim. Ela estava lavada pelo álcool em seu sistema, cheirando mais doce do que nunca, e seu calor queimando através de mim. "Eu só quero saber por quê. Quero dizer... se você não sente o mesmo, você poderia ter dito. E se você queria sair da relação, você não teria praticamente me implorado para passar o fim de semana com você. Porque você se afastou?"

Eu suspirei. Ela não podia ver através de mim até agora, com seus olhos perspicazes? "Eu entrei em pânico. Tente entender... eu não sabia se eu já tinha amado alguém na minha vida. Por tantos anos eu só pensava em mim... e então você veio, e todos esses novos desejos me inundaram... o desejo de te agradar, de mantê-la segura, de cuidar de você... Eu não sabia o que era. Quando você disse que me amava, eu estava convencido de que eu não podia amar, que eu não conseguiria, que eu não sabia como. Eu não podia suportar mentir para você, e eu não tinha certeza de que eu poderia dar o que você estava procurando-"

"Então, você me afastou para me proteger", Bella supôs. "Eu entendo porque você fez isso, realmente... mas eu preciso que você saiba o quanto dói lhe dar meu coração e ter isso devolvido como se não fosse bom o suficiente."

Eu podia ver que minhas ações abalaram sua autoconfiança, e eu odiava isso. "Não, Bella, eu sou o único que não é bom o suficiente. Eu não mereço você, mas eu não posso ficar sem você."

"Oh, Edward". Ela havia se movido para muito perto agora, a fim de abafar mais a música alta. "Quando eu te conheci, algum instinto me disse que eu podia confiar em você, mesmo que não fizesse sentido. Havia algo sobre você, algo de bom... e eu sinto isso mais fortemente do que nunca. Eu sei que você é capaz de mais do que você pensa. Se você precisar levar as coisas devagar, eu posso lidar com isso... mas eu quero estar junto para o passeio."

Senti algo muito inesperado... culpa. Ela me aceitou tão facilmente, mas ela estaria me acolhendo com os braços abertos se ela soubesse o que eu realmente era? Se soubesse quantas pessoas eu tinha matado? Será que ela não se chocaria? Ela era tão boa... ela não conseguia ver ninguém machucado.

"Por que você tem tanta fé em mim?" Eu perguntei. Se ela tivesse sabido durante todo o tempo que ela me subjugou? Eu não poderia lutar mais contra essa força, mesmo se isso estivesse errado.

"Você tem o mesmo potencial como qualquer outra pessoa, não é? Você tem a mesma vontade de liberdade. Qualquer que seja o seu passado, eu sei que você é forte o suficiente para superar e escolher seu próprio destino."

Era como se ela fosse a leitora de mentes. Eu não pude resistir a deslizar meus braços em torno dela, segurando seu corpo macio contra o meu. "Você é realmente uma criatura incrível, Bella Swan. Tão rara... tão preciosa. Devo te amar, porque ninguém pode surpreender-me e cativar-me como você."

Bella não respondeu, mas abaixou a cabeça, pressionando o rosto contra o meu ombro. Só quando senti a umidade imergir a minha camisa que eu percebi que ela estava chorando.

"Bella? O que há de errado? O que eu disse?" Eu poderia ter estragado isso em apenas alguns segundos depois de declarar-me?

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Nada está errado. Estou feliz, Edward." Quando ela olhou para mim, eu podia ver que ela estava.

Eu suspirei de alívio. "Será que você aceitou minhas desculpas então?"

Bella balançou a cabeça, mas ela estava sorrindo. "Eu disse que não queria uma. Mas eu vou deixar você me levar para outro lugar. Eu só quero ficar sozinha com você."

"Então vamos." Eu disse, já guiando-a através da multidão. Nós atraímos alguns olhares saindo juntos, mas ninguém entrou em nosso caminho.

Uma vez que estávamos fora no ar fresco da noite, Bella agarrou minha mão para segurar enquanto caminhava para seu carro.

"Eu queria agradecer a você," ela disse suavemente. "Pela caixa de música. É linda. Eu... eu queria ter falado com você depois que você me deu, mas eu estava com muito medo. Eu pensei que eu tinha mal interpretado rudemente nosso relacionamento, e eu estava com medo que isso voltaria a ser o mesmo. Você não sabe como é um alívio perceber que eu estava certa, afinal... meus instintos não estão fracassados."

"Você está dizendo que sabia o que eu sentia antes de mim?"

"Eu não poderia ter colocado meus sentimentos para fora, se eu não tivesse pelo menos um palpite."

Seu rosto nunca demonstrou tanta tristeza como nesta noite, e eu senti a necessidade de remediar isso. "Sinto muito por te decepcionar."

"No início, eu estava inconsolável," ela suspirou, "Mas uma vez que o choque passou, eu comecei a colocar as coisas em perspectiva. Estou feliz que você voltou para mim."

Estudei seu rosto, pálido à luz do luar. Seus olhos mostravam uma compreensão que era mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Havia algo tão bonito nisso.

"Minha Bella... como eu pude ficar longe?"

* * *

**Meninas, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Bem, vaoltamos a ativa por aqui**

**Então todos os sábados teremos posts, se tudo der certo. O 19 está pronto. **

**Então sábado ele estará sendo postado.**

**O que vocês estão achando?**

_**Review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Dezenove**

***Traduzido pela Nêni e betado pela D e Thais***

"Por que você foi a essa festa, afinal?" Perguntei para Bella. Estávamos no meu carro, a caminho do meu apartamento. "Festas de fraternidades não parecem o seu... estilo".

Bella olhou para fora da janela. "Impulso, eu acho. Foi uma distração. Eu queria te esquecer um pouco."

"Será que isso funcionou?" Eu queria saber. Eu não tinha sido capaz de esquecê-la por um segundo.

"Não, na verdade. Apesar de que, você apareceu antes de eu ter tempo para experimentar, mas duvido que algo menor que um coma tivesse ajudado. Estou muito apegada a você."

Engraçado, eu tinha pensado a mesma coisa sobre ela muitas vezes. Foi bom ouvi-la dizer isso, apesar de tudo. Ela estava apegada o suficiente para esquecer o que eu era? Apegada o suficiente para entrar em meu mundo?

"O que você está pensando tão fortemente?" Bella perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu dei-lhe um encolher de ombros, sabendo que era cedo demais para dizer-lhe qualquer coisa parecida com a verdade. "Nada em especial."

"De alguma forma, eu não acredito em você", disse ela, mas deixou passar. Ela, no entanto, disse algo completamente inesperado. "Você quer que eu vá com você, certo? Quer dizer, eu só assumi isso, sem pensar. Você pode me levar para casa, se você quiser."

"Você realmente acha isso, depois de tudo o que disse hoje, que eu não quero que você venha comigo?" Eu perguntei perplexo.

Seus olhos não encontram os meus. "Eu nunca sei o que pensar com você. Eu só não quero empurrar seus limites para longe demais. Eu sempre estive preocupada com isso".

Então, ela me entendia melhor do que eu mesmo tinha me entendido. Era tudo hesitação em seu cuidado e não apenas insegurança como eu suspeitava? Mas ficou claro nas linhas do seu rosto que a vulnerabilidade ainda estava lá.

"Eu gostaria de poder entender você", eu disse a ela.

"Eu?" ela riu. "Você é o misterioso, Edward Masen."

Eu ri. "Não como você." Ela nem sequer sabia da missa a metade. "Você quer parar no seu dormitório?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, obrigado. Deixei minha escova de dentes na sua casa de qualquer maneira. Tive que comprar uma nova, mas talvez isso seja uma coisa boa agora."

Eu não tinha notado, eu não tinha sequer colocado o pé no meu banheiro desde a semana passada. Gostei do pensamento de que um pedaço dela ter permanecido comigo o tempo todo.

Não demorou muito para que nós estivéssemos no meu apartamento de novo. Bella foi direto para o quarto, e eu a segui inquestionavelmente, mais do que feliz com o seu destino escolhido. Ela virou-se assim que passou da porta.

"Eu quero estar perto de você novamente," ela disse. "Eu preciso sentir isso."

"Eu vou te dar tudo o que quiser", disse a ela, caminhando para o calor em torno de seu corpo.

"Qualquer coisa?" Ela fechou a distância, e minhas mãos a cercaram instintivamente. _Minha_, elas disseram, minha para eu segurar e manter perto e proteger. Não importava quanto tempo eu viveria, a minha dependência dela nunca iria mudar. Na verdade, eu poderia deixá-la ir, se ela descobrisse o que eu era e não quisesse fazer parte disso? Eu poderia dar-lhe a opção de me deixar?

"Qualquer coisa", eu repeti, embora eu não estivesse certo que isso fosse verdade.

"Então eu quero que você me mostre como você se sente sobre mim. O que você não consegue dizer."

Eu poderia? Eu não sabia o que mostrar a ela, ou como, mas me lembrei do que Alice tinha citado para mim. O amor não é nada além do ato de amar. E eu tinha agido assim há muito tempo, eu poderia fazer isso com essa intenção agora. Além disso, minhas mãos sabiam tocá-la. Meus lábios sabiam como ela gostava de ser beijada. Se nada mais, eu podia provar que eu a conhecia e a queria. Que eu a escolhi.

Deliberadamente, eu emoldurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, pele sobre ossos frágeis. Seus olhos fechados vibraram quando eu trouxe meus lábios aos dela. Ela exalou um suspiro, e eu provei a sua respiração, sua doçura natural estava acentuada com o álcool. Acariciei sua língua com a minha quando os nossos lábios se fundiram, degustando, saboreando. Seus dedos enrolaram no meu cabelo e puxaram. Senti muito levemente, mas ela deve ter feito isso com uma certa quantidade de força. Eu gostava disso. Eu queria saber como ela seria se tivesse a minha força. Será que ela seria áspera ou suave? Ou os dois?

Havia tantas possibilidades ainda por descobrir. Gostaria de ver isso, eu decidi. Eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu _escolhi _isso.

"Edward," Bella suspirou contra meus lábios, "apenas pare de pensar."

Ela tinha percebido minha distração? Eu não hesitei nem um momento. Mas suas mãos estavam amassando meus ombros, e eu percebi que ela estava tensa.

"Desculpe," Eu ri. "Mas para que conste, eu estava pensando em você."

"Eu poderia ficar apenas um pouco chateada se não fosse", brincou ela. "Seja como for, pode esperar. Certo?"

Sim, isso poderia esperar, não havia tempo. E agora, minha Bella me queria... Porque eu estava pensando em outra coisa, senão tirar suas roupas?

"Você está certa. Mas isso não pode esperar", disse, puxando sua camisa para cima. Ela levantou os braços e permitiu-me puxá-la por sobre sua cabeça. Ela pousou no chão, com o menor dos sons quando o cabelo dela caiu sobre seus ombros, me batendo com outra onda de seu perfume. Eu a respirei profundamente, ignorando a queimadura na garganta em favor do burburinho agradável que eu sentia por todo o resto do meu corpo. Ela era uma bela droga... a minha marca pessoal de êxtase. Eu assisti o inchaço dos seus seios subirem e descerem com suas rápidas respirações ansiosas. Sua pele era tão adorável, translúcida e pálida e corada com um rosa fraco. Qual era a expressão? Pêssegos e creme? Isso parecia se encaixar, embora não descrevesse completamente a macia, e leve textura adequadamente.

Estendi a mão para tocá-la, sentindo seu pulso sob meus dedos. Eu podia sentir cada fino, leve, pequeno cabelo, cada imperfeição perfeita. Ela tinha uma pequena cicatriz no ombro, de onde isso tinha vindo?

"Você me olha como se você estivesse estudando uma pintura," Bella murmurou. "Eu não entendo."

"Você ainda não sabe como você é bonita, não é?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. Por que ela não via o que era óbvio para todo mundo? "Eu vou ter que mostrar mais uma vez, não vou?"

Ela engoliu em seco. "Eu quase não sobrevivi à última vez que você fez isso."

"Eu acho que você pode fazer isso", disse, guiando-a de volta para a cama. Insisti com ela para andar abraçado a ela, certificando-me de que meus braços estavam debaixo dela para pegar o fecho do seu sutiã e deslizá-lo livremente. Sua respiração engatou quando eu o puxei para longe dela.

Eu tomei meu tempo olhando sobre ela, estudando suas curvas suaves e sombras, os tons variados de rosa em sua pele. Tracei um dedo em torno de um ansioso mamilo, o sentindo apertar ainda mais com o meu toque. Eu arrastei o dedo sobre um peito até o outro peito, e cada pequeno cabelo ficou arrepiado pelo caminho. Cada parte dela reagia a mim. Ela era tão viva, tão sensível, e ela não tinha idéia de como ela havia me revitalizado. Talvez eu pudesse dizer a ela... Um dia...

"Você está me provocando", ela suspirou, se contorcendo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Estou estudando", eu a lembrei. "Não é minha culpa que você me queira tanto."

Ela riu. "É inteiramente sua culpa e você sabe disso." Mas ela se deitou para trás e me olhou com ternura, mostrando que ela entendeu o que eu estava tentando fazer... Mesmo se eu não soubesse. Eu só sabia que eu sentia a necessidade de explorar o seu corpo como nunca senti antes, para memorizar cada centímetro dela, por mais insignificante que fosse. As solas dos seus pés, a parte baixa de suas costas, a pele de seu cotovelo... Cada lugar importava.

Corri minhas mãos sobre a parte superior de seu corpo, abaixo dos seus ombros até suas mãos, traçando as veias em seus pulsos, as linhas das palmas de suas mãos, seus dedos delgados. Então estavam em seu estômago liso, seu umbigo minúsculo, seus seios macios... Eu não pude resistir à necessidade de prová-los, de sentir a textura dos seus mamilos firmes contra a minha língua e ouvir seus sons de respiração encher o quarto. O revestimento leve de suor em sua pele deixou seu sabor ainda mais doce.

Eu queria ver mais dela. Seus sapatos ainda estavam nela, eu os puxei para fora primeiro, depois suas meias. Ela riu quando os meus dedos dos pés a pastaram. Eu ri muito com a descoberta deste ponto delicado. Eu teria que explorar mais... Mais tarde. Em seguida veio o seu jeans, liberando suas pernas... Não muito finas, mas bem torneadas. Suas coxas estavam mais suaves do que nunca em minhas mãos, e eu nunca tinha percebido o quão delicado seus tornozelos eram.

Me despi, querendo ser capaz de sentir na pele quando eu chegasse ao meu lugar favorito. Ela me olhava com calor nos olhos, passando o seu olhar sobre cada parte de mim. Meu peito apertou e meu corpo zumbiu com a antecipação. Eu não me incomodei em analisar a maneira como ela me fez sentir... apenas gostei do que isso era, e 'o que isso era' era fantástico...

Nu, eu me ajoelhei entre seus joelhos e me inclinei para tirar sua calcinha de algodão. Seu perfume estava forte. Enfiei meus dedos em suas dobras, saboreando a umidade que estava lá para mim, por minha causa. Eu rodei meus dedos em torno de seu clitóris e vi sua garganta flexionar enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás e gemia.

Eu queria prová-la, eu queria fazê-la gritar. Mas parecia errado, de alguma forma... Era incrivelmente insuficiente, incapaz de canalizar a intensidade do meu desejo por ela. Eu precisava estar dentro dela, e ela me olhou como se ela precisasse da mesma coisa.

Eu me inclinei para frente e segurei meu corpo sobre o dela. Ela olhou para mim, confiando e querendo e linda. Eu suspirei enquanto meus lábios foram atraídos para os dela. Ela recebeu o meu beijo, puxando-me com seus dedos no meu cabelo. Suas unhas roçando meu couro cabeludo, pouco mais que cócegas leves. Eu sorri contra sua boca.

"Você realmente é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi."

"E você é o único que realmente faz eu me _sentir _bonita", ela suspirou de volta, corando.

"Bom", murmurei. "Isso é o que eu quero para você."

Suas pernas levantaram para abraçar a minha cintura com suas coxas. "Edward... faz amor comigo agora?" Ela pediu incerta, articulado com os olhos arregalados. Ela podia me perguntar qualquer coisa, olhando para mim daquele jeito, e eu seria incapaz de recusar.

"Qualquer coisa", eu sussurrei enquanto eu lentamente me prensei nela.

Fazia menos de uma semana desde que eu tinha sentido isso, seu calor envolto em torno de mim, mas pareceu uma eternidade. Não, isso não estava certo. Este era um sentimento novo, como se eu nunca tivesse experimentado seu corpo antes, e era oh-tão-celestial. Eu a vi fechar os olhos com os lábios entreabertos em um suspiro. Eu mantive meus olhos em seu rosto de desejo - corado. Eu queria ver todos os últimos lampejos de emoção em seu rosto enquanto eu deslizasse dentro e fora dela. Eu queria saber se ela estava sentindo a mesma coisa totalmente consumidora que eu estava.

Bella suspirou meu nome quando o atrito assumiu, arfando suavemente. Segurei-me em cima de um braço e usei a mão livre para tocar seu rosto, pescoço, peito, barriga, e o local onde os nossos corpos estavam unidos. Ela gemeu e moveu avidamente seus quadris para corresponder os meus movimentos. Nossos olhares foram bloqueados quando um fio que nos ligava, através do qual a eletricidade fluía, queimou e construiu uma intensidade insuportável. Foi melhor do que nunca tinha sido, e eu estava me afogando. Ela estava se afogando comigo, e isso fez tudo ficar bem. Isso deixou tudo perfeito.

Seu corpo estremeceu sob o meu, e de repente ela apertou a minha volta com um grito suave do meu nome.

"Bella", eu gemi, livre assim como, de repente, oprimido. Seus dedos macios acariciavam meus cabelos enquanto eu tentava recuperar a compostura o suficiente para ficar sem machucá-la. Senti-me bem. Eu ouvi um barulho suave e Bella deu uma risadinha.

"Edward, isso foi um ronronar...?"

Afastei-me bruscamente, completamente envergonhado. Eu sabia do fato de que eu nunca tinha feito qualquer ruído desses, em toda a minha existência.

Bella se virou para mim, ainda rindo. "Oh, não fique assim. Eu gostei. Eu quero que você faça isso de novo."

Eu suspirei. "Você tem uma quantidade ridícula de poder sobre mim. É completamente injusto."

"Então, estamos quites." Ela se aconchegou no meu lado e apertou um beijo no meu ombro. Enrolei um braço em torno dela e a segurei lá.

"Edward... posso dizer isso?" Ela olhou para mim, os olhos brilhantes de esperança e de vulnerabilidade, e eu não poderia fingir que não sabia o que ela queria dizer. Eu assenti, e ela deu um sorriso aguado.

"Eu amo você, Edward."

As palavras ainda provocavam um sentimento de pânico, mas havia um calor lá também, e meu maior medo era de ver aquela dor em seu rosto novamente. O que mais eu precisava que ela soubesse?

"... eu te amo", eu disse cuidadosamente, saboreando as palavras na minha língua. O sabor era amargo como chocolate amargo, um sabor que eu lembrava vagamente da infância, prometendo a dor e o prazer.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas quando ela me deu um sorriso brilhante. "Oh, Edward... obrigado" ela suspirou, e eu entendi o que ela estava realmente dizendo – _Obrigado por admitir isso_. Eu sorri ironicamente.

"Você não tem idéia de como você me mudou", disse a ela. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, rindo.

"Claro que eu tenho. Você só tinha uma coisa em sua mente quando nos conhecemos. Apesar de que... você ainda tem, mas agora é diferente. Você está diferente. Eu posso... sentir isso."

"Eu estou", reconheci.

Ela sorriu e, sonolenta se enrolou em mim novamente. "Eu estou tão cansada", disse ela. "Eu não consegui dormir sem você nestes dias."

Eu ri. "Nem eu".

* * *

Passei o fim de semana colado ao lado de Bella. Era muito difícil ficar longe dela agora, e ela expressou o mesmo sentimento.

Fiquei surpreso em como era fácil estar com ela agora, não que eu estivesse constantemente analisando meus próprios sentimentos e motivações. Simplesmente desfrutar dela, sem dúvidas, era... Jubiloso. Seria fácil assim, ou mais, se ela soubesse o que eu era? Eu poderia agir naturalmente ao seu redor sem cometer um erro fatal, ou era simplesmente melhor manter a fachada humana? Será que ela ainda estaria aqui se ela soubesse? A preocupação e culpa associada a essa questão terrível me incomodava. Eu queria que isso passasse, mas eu não tinha certeza da escolha certa.

Eu já tinha visto em primeira mão a forma cruel em que os Volturi eliminavam qualquer ameaça. A idéia de colocar Bella no perigo de sua ira era difícil de pensar. Ainda assim, sentia o peso da minha decepção. Ela deveria saber pelo que ela tinha se apaixonado. Ela deveria ser capaz de retirar suas palavras, se ela quisesse.

A indecisão me deixou paralisado, e eu fui com a vida, como de costume com Bella. Tarefa de casa, fingir comer, ver filmes no sofá, fazer um sexo fantástico...

[navy]Na noite de sábado, ela pediu que eu tocasse a canção de ninar para ela, a que eu fiz. Eu me ofereci para ensiná-la a ela, mas ela se recusou, dizendo que não seria a mesma coisa.

Quando fomos para a cama, eu aproveitei a oportunidade para fazer o que eu tinha sentido falta na noite anterior. Pelo menos, eu senti até que ela me empurrou mais e subiu em cima de mim com uma expressão determinada. Esse era um espetáculo para ser visto.

Domingo veio com uma sensação de _déjà vu_. Nossa separação iminente pairava sobre nós, uma nuvem escura amortecia os nossos humores. Parecia errado voltar à velha rotina de aulas e noites separadas. Eu precisava fazer _algo_.

"Eu queria poder passar cada noite com você", ela suspirou, enrolada contra mim. Eu considerei isso. Por que ela não podia? Por que ela não deveria estar aqui sempre que ela quisesse?

"Você sabe... Eu tenho uma chave reserva que não é usada. Você poderia ficar com ela... e vir sempre que quiser", eu ofereci , observando cuidadosamente seu rosto por sua reação.

Ela estava em êxtase.

"Sério? Você tem... certeza? Quer dizer, isso não é muito cedo? Eu não estou recusando, eu adoraria isso, mas eu não quero-"

"Tenho certeza", eu lhe cortei a palavra. "Eu fico feliz quando você está aqui. Então... só venha mais, sempre que quiser. Você pode deixar suas coisas por aqui também... você sabe, se você quiser ficar por mais vezes..."

Bella sorriu e jogou os braços em volta de mim. "Eu adoraria isso. Obrigado, Edward".

Eu teria que ter mais cuidado, se ela fosse aparecendo sem avisar, mas certamente não seria muito difícil. Caçar de dia... Trazer uma muda de roupa comigo, eu teria que fazer alguma bagunça... Caso contrário, não deveria haver nada para revelar o que eu era... Mesmo se eu estivesse fazendo algo que nenhum ser humano deveria ser capaz de fazer, eu a ouviria chegar muito antes que ela realmente chegasse.

Quando eu levei Bella para sua casa naquela noite, ela estava com a minha chave reserva em sua mão. Senti-me bem.

Na manhã de terça-feira, meu telefone tocou, a tela mostrou um número que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

"Olá?" Eu respondi com relutância.

"Edward, é Carlisle."

Pisquei. "Olá..."

"Tenho certeza que esta chamada vem como uma surpresa para você, mas este é um assunto urgente", Carlisle continuou. "Edward, você não tem... escorregado, não é?"

Eu fiquei automaticamente na defensiva. Será que ele pensava tão pouco de mim? "Não, eu não tenho."

Carlisle suspirou. "Estou arrependido de ter perguntado, na verdade, mas houve várias mortes em Seattle na semana passada que só podem ser atribuídas à nossa espécie."

Eu gelei. "Então há outros por perto?"

"Pelo que parece," Carlisle disse. "Alice viu três deles andando, mas parece que eles já estão em Seattle. Fiquei preocupado por eles passarem por sua cidade e eu pensei que você deveria ser avisado."

"Obrigado." Vampiros, aqui? Vampiros que não teriam dúvidas sobre matar Bella? Sim, eu precisava desse aviso. Eu não deixaria Bella fora da minha vista até que essa ameaça já tivesse passado e eu queria dizer isso, literalmente.

Eu a segui pelo resto da terça-feira, até que ela se aproveitou de sua nova chave para vir ficar comigo. Era complicado segui-la a estar no meu apartamento antes que ela chegasse lá, mas eu consegui ser invisível. Quarta-feira foi mais fácil, tive a certeza de sair do meu apartamento ao mesmo tempo em que ela ia para as aulas matinais, e eu faltei biologia para vê-la até a hora de sociologia e, em seguida mais tarde. Ela voltou para seu dormitório naquela noite, e eu pairei sob sua janela, sentindo-me absurdamente como um cão de guarda. Eu engoli o meu orgulho e ignorei este sentimento. Bella era mais importante.

Quinta-feira passou como a terça-feira, mas a sexta-feira me deu uma rasteira.

Foi ensolarada.

Meu único consolo foi que se eu era barrado pela luz solar, os outros vampiros também seriam. Ainda assim, me doía perder um pouco do meu tempo com Bella. Mandei uma mensagem de texto dizendo que estava com enxaqueca, isso era uma boa razão para se recusar a sair à luz do sol como qualquer outra que eu pudesse inventar. Ela respondeu que ela iria me verificar depois de sua última aula. Eu tive a certeza de que as persianas estavam completamente fechadas em preparação.

Eu só saí do meu apartamento o suficiente para recolher o jornal na minha porta. Eu achava o dia-a-dia dos seres humanos e as notícias totalmente entediantes, mas ainda, eu lia o jornal diariamente para acompanhar as suspeitas dos seres humanos. Isso tinha se mostrado útil antes.

Eu não estava esperando nada fora do comum nas notícias de hoje, mas a manchete da página me paralisou com o choque.

_ASSASSINO DO CAMPUS ATACA NOVAMENTE._

O artigo falava da morte de uma jovem aluna, seguindo o padrão do chamado Assassino do Campus que não tinha atacado há quase dois meses.

Pisquei. _Eu _era o assassino do Campus, e eu certamente não tinha matado mais ninguém. Isso só poderia significar...

Eu abri o meu telefone e liguei para o número de Carlisle. Ele respondeu ao primeiro toque.

"Edward?"

"Os vampiros, eles estão aqui?" Exigi.

Carlisle hesitou. "Eu não posso ter certeza. Alice os viu se alimentando, mas ela não conseguiu identificar a localização."

Eu rosnei. "Bem, está na notícia da primeira página de hoje."

"Mantenha os olhos em Bella," Carlisle advertiu. "Eu vou dizer para Alice continuar observando."

Isso foi o melhor que poderia ser feito. Eu desliguei insatisfeito. Joguei o jornal - depois de ter lido isso, eu tinha memorizado, e eu não queria vê-lo novamente. Era uma lembrança indesejada do meu passado muito recente.

Eu ainda estava passeando inquieto naquela tarde quando Bella entrou pela porta, carrancuda, o jornal de hoje na mão. Parei meus passos e abri minha boca para cumprimentá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida.

"Eu sei o que você é."

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** E agora vem a parte que vocês todos estão perguntando, repetidamente, desde o capítulo um. Desculpem a espera por esse capítulo, como vocês podem ver, eu tive um tempo um pouco difícil escrevendo o sexo de reconciliação. Quem diria?

**Nota da Tradutora:** Eu to louca aqui correndo pra ler o 20 e traduzi-lo pra vcs. Sexta ou sábado ele estará aqui. Será bem mais divertido com reviews... não? Bjus meninas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo Vinte**

***Traduzido pela Nêni e betado pela Thaís***

_Eu ainda estava passeando inquieto naquela tarde quando Bella entrou pela porta, carrancuda, como jornal de hoje na mão. Parei meus passos e abri minha boca para cumprimentá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida._

_"Eu sei o que você é."_

Eu estudei seu rosto com cuidado, me perguntando qual era a conclusão que ela tinha chegado sozinha. Ela provavelmente estava completamente errada, o que significava que eu não devia correr da verdade. Eu teria que dizer a ela agora, hoje, o que eu era, e eu não estava pronto, mas eu não tinha que revelar tudo imediatamente.

"O que eu sou?" Eu finalmente perguntei. Deixei que ela revelasse todas as suas suspeitas. Então eu poderia definir o caminho das coisas.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou a porta atrás dela. Deixou cair a mochila pesada no chão e apertou sua mão no jornal.

"Eu sei que você não é estúpido o suficiente para pensar que eu nunca suspeitei de nada. Você é tão gelado, o tempo todo. Depois que o conheci, comecei a pesquisar alguma condição médica que poderia fazer isso acontecer, e... não há nada, além de hipotermia, o que tornaria impossível você estar _vivo_ agora.

"Mas eu achei que devia haver uma explicação racional. Então, eu guardei isso para mim. Você nunca disse nada, e eu pensei que... talvez fosse algo realmente raro e ruim e você simplesmente não queria falar sobre isso.

"Havia outras coisas, porém... Você é duro como pedra, e não há nenhuma explicação para isso, tampouco. Seus olhos mudam de cor. Fazendo apenas uma refeição por dia você deveria ser magro, mas você não é. Você não dorme muito, tanto... que quando eu acordo no meio da noite, você está acordado, mas você nunca, nunca parece cansado! E quando a minha cabeça está contra o seu peito... eu não posso ouvir uma batida. Nada disso faz sentido, Edward. Eu queria acreditar que havia alguma explicação lógica para tudo, mas quanto mais tempo eu passo com você, as coisas parecem mais estranhas."

Lentamente ela chegou mais perto de onde eu estava, ainda segurando o maldito jornal. Eu estava congelado, esperando em agonia para ouvir a conclusão que ela tinha chegado, amaldiçoando-me por não tentar mais fortemente explicar as coisas...

"E então... meu pai me contou sobre os assassinatos. Quando fomos para Forks naquele fim de semana, enquanto você estava fora comprando as peças. Eles tinham parado, por uma época, mas ele ainda estava preocupado, tentando me convencer a abandonar a escola e voltar para casa. Um amigo dele da academia de polícia contou-lhe sobre algo que estava nos seus relatórios, algo que não tinha sido liberado para o público." Ela me olhou nos olhos. "Ele me disse que os corpos tiveram o sangue drenado. Completamente."

_Merda_. Eu tinha contado com a tendência humana para manter esses detalhes estranhos para parte do público, e que tinha funcionado... até que eu tinha deixado a menina errada chegar muito perto. Uma menina cujo pai tinha conexões com essas informações. O que ela estava pensando agora? O que será que ela estava pensando agora? Ou será que ela achava que eu era uma aberração? Um assassino louco?

Mas ela não estaria aqui, comigo, sozinha, se ela estivesse com medo. Estaria?

A mão que segurava o jornal estava tremendo. Isso era ruim.

"Você sabe, Edward", ela meio que riu, "Quando nos conhecemos, naquela noite, eu pensei... eu estava com medo que você _fosse_ o assassino, mas depois... eu comecei a conversar com você, e todos os instintos que eu tinha me diziam que, no fundo, você era... perigoso, mas bom, e que... que você nunca iria me machucar. E você nunca me machucou. Mas eu não posso deixar de imaginar... Se você não está comendo comida normal, _do que_ você está sobrevivendo? E quando eu ouvi sobre essas mortes, ocorreu-me que... podia ser sangue.

"Meu pai ... ele pensou que a polícia tinha de estar errada sobre ele ser um ser humano... que apenas um animal seria capaz de drenar o sangue de um ser humano sem algum tipo de ferramenta, que nunca houve qualquer evidência disso... Tentei pensar em animais que são conhecidos por beber sangue. Há alguns... Alguns insetos, morcegos. Mas nada grande o suficiente para drenar um ser humano. Então eu pensei, tudo o mais sobre isso é estranho, porque não deveria ter uma resposta estranha? Eu pesquisei sobre "bebedores de sangue" e o resultado foi... vampiros."

Ela olhou para mim e eu olhei de volta. Eu não poderia me fazer confirmar, não quando eu podia ver todos os mitos e lendas por trás girando em torno de seus olhos. O que ela pensava de mim, se confirmava nessa pequena palavra?

"Eu decidi que não queria saber", Bella continuou. "Eu não tinha provas de nada. Você nunca me machucou ou a qualquer outra pessoa, que eu saiba. Eu podia ver como você estava com medo de me deixar, e eu pensei que... talvez você não fosse totalmente mau. Talvez você só tivesse essa coisa que você tinha de viver e você estava com medo do que eu pensaria de você. E ninguém tinha morrido desde que nos conhecemos... até hoje. Hoje, quando você não saiu no sol. Então agora eu tenho que perguntar, Edward... você é um vampiro, e você matou esta menina?"

Bella estendeu o jornal agora, mostrando o rosto da menina cuja vida foi tomada a menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás, e eu sabia que eu tinha que lhe dizer tudo. Se ela simplesmente me deixasse explicar, eu poderia dizer que eu não era o monstro que poderia fazer mais essas coisas, ela tinha me mudado de forma irrevogável, e eu tinha _escolhido_ aceitar essa mudança... mas será que ela escutaria?

Eu tinha uma escolha? Eu _poderia_ escolher a mentira, mas ela era muito perspicaz para acreditar em qualquer coisa além da verdade, e o que essa escolha faria de mim? Um mentiroso, um covarde. Não, eu não poderia fazer essa escolha.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e desnecessária. "Sim, Bella, eu sou um vampiro... mas eu não matei aquela garota. Juro para você. Eu não provo do sangue humano desde que nos conhecemos. Mas os anteriores... Isso fui eu."

Bella ainda tremia, e sua mandíbula estava cerrada, mas seus olhos mostravam algo parecido com... alívio? O que eu não daria para ouvir sua mente neste momento.

"Você ia me matar?", perguntou ela.

"Sim", eu respirei a contragosto.

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente. "E por que não matou?"

"Você era diferente", disse simplesmente. "Diferente de todo o resto deles. E eu queria você. Você não sabe o quanto – o quanto demorou para superar a minha sede de sangue, porque você cheirava melhor do que ninguém que eu já vi, mas eu queria mais de você. No começo, pensei que seria apenas até eu cansar de você... mas eu nunca cansei. Eu nunca vou."

Eu não conseguia ler sua expressão. Eu gostaria de poder deixar tudo do jeito que estava, mas eu não poderia evitar... Eu precisava que ela soubesse, que ela compreendesse.

"Você precisa de sangue humano para sobreviver?" Ela perguntou timidamente, como se não quisesse saber a resposta. Eu não podia culpá-la.

"Eu pensei que eu precisasse. Antes de te conhecer, esse era o jeito que cada vampiro que eu conhecia sobrevivia. Eu nunca tinha ouvido ou considerado outra maneira. Mas depois quando eu tentei me alimentar, eu via seu rosto em minha mente, ouvia sua voz... e eu não conseguia. Fiquei tão frustrado, tão sedento! Você não tem idéia de como eu me esforcei. Eu estava correndo pela floresta, após uma tentativa frustrada quando eu peguei o cheiro de uma coisa viva e só... ataquei. Só depois é que percebi que eu tinha bebido de um animal. É assim que eu sobrevivo... e então, graças a você, eu conheci outros vampiros que viviam da mesma maneira."

"Os Cullen", Bella respirou. "Então eles _são_ vampiros? Não foi até que eu vi você e o Dr. Cullen lado a lado que eu notei uma semelhança... os olhos são os mesmos. Suas mãos estavam sempre frias, também. Naquela época, eu achava que era um problema de circulação. Eu nunca tive a chance de perceber que ele estava frio o tempo todo."

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Não era o meu segredo para lhe contar. Ela suspirou.

"Então você só matou pessoas porque você pensava que tinha, para sobreviver? E você vive de animais agora? Isso é o que você está me dizendo?" ela perguntou, quase esperançosa.

"Isso é o que estou te dizendo," Eu confirmei, aliviado que ela não estava correndo e gritando.

"E não se arrepende? De matar pessoas?" ela perguntou mais calmamente.

Como responder? "Na época... não, eu não. Na primeira vez, sim, me incomodou. Mas depois de tantos anos... tem um efeito desumanizante. Eu me via como se estivesse acima da humanidade... até que você apareceu. Mas agora sim, Eu me arrependo... Mas são as nossas escolhas que importam, né?" Eu disse quase desesperadamente. "Eu não escolhi esta vida, mas agora que eu sei que esta é uma opção, estou optando por fazer a coisa certa."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, dando um passo mais perto ainda. "Eu entendo, Edward. Eu entendo." Ela estava perto o suficiente para me tocar agora, e sua mão subiu para descansar no meu rosto. Ela estava tremendo, mas ela trouxe seu corpo contra o meu e inclinou-se para perto. "Eu confio em você, Edward. Eu te amo".

Então, ela tocou meus lábios, trêmula, e eu percebi o quanto eu havia a subestimado.

"Você está tremendo", eu sussurrei contra seus lábios. "Está com medo?"

"Medo do desconhecido, talvez", ela me disse, "mas não de você. Eu nunca tive medo de você."

"Você é louca, você sabe disso?" Eu não conseguia me fazer deixá-la ir, mas eu percebi que deveria. Eu deveria libertá-la disso... Mas eu precisava muito de sua aceitação.

"Eu sei", ela concordou. Ela se afastou, e eu a liberei com uma dor no meu peito. "Edward... por que você não me contou?"

Eu fiquei boquiaberto. "Você teria acreditado em mim se eu tivesse? Qualquer pessoa em _sã_ consciência iria correndo para fora da porta com esse tipo de anúncio. E até hoje, eu tinha a impressão de que você era uma pessoa sã. Além disso, é... tipo que contra as regras."

"Os vampiros têm regras?" disse ela com ceticismo. Eu não podia acreditar que estava tendo essa discussão.

"Apenas uma." Eu admiti.

"... Qual é?" Bella perguntou quando eu não tinha explicado.

"Manter o segredo", disse. "Os seres humanos não devem saber que nós existimos. A exposição é um risco para todos nós."

"E quem faz as regras?", perguntou ela, franzindo o cenho. "O que acontece se você quebrá-las?"

Eu tinha esperança de evitar _esta_ parte da conversa um pouco mais. "Talvez nós devamos sentar e conversar sobre isso?"

"Ok". Eu a levei para o sofá e ela se sentou a uma distância cuidadosa, mas ela simplesmente se aproximou. _Minha pequena humana corajosa_, pensei, sorrindo para mim.

Ela olhou para mim com expectativa. Eu suspirei. "Há um grupo de vampiros poderosos na Itália conhecidos como os Volturi. Os três líderes são muito antigos e é quase impossível enganá-los. Eles se encarregaram a muitos anos atrás, de eliminar qualquer ameaça à existência do vampiro."

Bella engoliu em seco. "Eles vão te machucar? Por causa de mim?"

Fiz uma careta. "Bella... não é comigo que você deve estar preocupada."

"Oh". Eu assisti as palavras serem entendidas. "Oh..."

"Não há nenhuma razão pela qual eles possam descobrir", corri para tranqüilizá-la. "Geralmente, eles descobrem sobre essas coisas quando os humanos começam a divulgar as suas suspeitas em público. É muito improvável que eles já saibam, mas... ainda assim, eu não tenho certeza se eu estaria disposto a me arriscar em dizer isso a mim mesmo."

"Eu posso entender isso", ela concordou.

"Você está sendo muito compreensiva com tudo," Eu fiz uma careta. "Nada disso te assusta?"

"Bem, claro que não," ela disse com um pequeno encolher de ombros. "Algo que me preocupava era que você usasse isso para matar pessoas, mas... como você disse, é a escolha que você fez que importa... Eu não acho que você teria feito se soubesse que havia outra maneira. Você _é_ uma boa pessoa. Eu acho... Eu acho que eu só quero te entender melhor. Você pode me dizer sobre sua vida? Como você se tornou o que você é? Eu quero conhecer você, o você de verdade."

E então eu disse tudo a ela. Eu disse a ela o que eu me lembrava da minha vida humana. Eu disse a ela como eu tinha acordado sozinho com milhares de vozes na minha cabeça. Ela tinha ficado muito alarmada por isso até eu explicar que ela era a única exceção para o meu dom excepcional. Isso lhe deu uma pausa.

"Por que você acha que acontece isso? Existe algo de errado comigo?" Ela preocupou-se, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Eu ri. "Bella, você realmente acha que você é a única aqui que tem algum problema? Eu acho que você é... feita de forma diferente dos outros. E isso é uma coisa boa."

Ela corou. "Então... como você reagiu?"

Expliquei como eu fugi da cidade e vivi na solidão até que eu aprendi a controlar meu dom. Eu disse a ela como eu usei meu poder para escolher minhas vítimas, alvejando os criminosos primeiro.

"Por que você parou de atacar os criminosos?" Ela perguntou com uma careta. Eu ouvi a acusação em sua voz. _Por que você começou a matar inocentes?_

"Você não vai gostar da resposta," Eu a avisei.

"Eu não me importo", disse ela. "Eu quero saber."

"Em parte, foi o tédio", eu admiti. "Eu quis um desafio. Talvez um pouco de auto-preservação, também. Era mais fácil transformar tudo em um jogo, a considerá-los como peões em vez de seres humanos. Eventualmente, eu nem sequer os via como pessoas mais. Eles eram apenas comida."

Ela ficou em silêncio por muito tempo. "Você está aborrecida?" Eu perguntei.

"Não", ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, e eu sinto que eu _deveria_ estar, mas... faz sentido. Você fez o que tinha de fazer para sobreviver e manter sua sanidade. Eu não posso criticá-lo por isso. Eu não sei o que eu faria na mesma situação."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você nunca deixa de me surpreender."

Seu olhar era especulativo enquanto ele estudava o meu rosto. "Você sempre esteve sozinho?"

"Sim", respondi. "Até você... Eu nunca gastei mais do que alguns dias com ninguém. Eu cruzava com o caminho de outros vampiros de vez em quando, mas eles não eram interessantes para mim, nem os outros."

"Mas isso é tão triste", ela sussurrou. "Você esteve sozinho durante quase noventa anos. Como você pode suportar isso?"

"Eu nunca me senti sozinho até que eu te conheci", disse a ela. "Agora, cada quarto parece vazio se você não está nele."

Ela corou novamente e parecia ansiosa em mudar de assunto. "Porque é que você pode sair durante o dia, mas não no sol? E quando você _dorme_?"

Eu ri. "Eu _posso_ sair na luz solar, mas vira um espetáculo. E eu não posso dormir."

Bella ficou de boca aberta. "Eu nem sei por onde começar com isso. Que tipo de espetáculo? E como você nunca dorme?"

"Bem... pode ser melhor para eu mostrar a você algum dia, ao invés de tentar explicar, mas... a minha pele, você nota que é como pedra. Ela é, na verdade, cristalina - ao invés do material semi-sólido que você é feita," Eu a provoquei. "Isso... reflete a luz solar, como o cristal ou o diamante faria. E quanto ao sono-"

"Você _reflete_ a luz?" ela me interrompeu. "Mas por que a luz solar e não toda a luz?"

"Eu realmente não sei", eu disse pacientemente, divertindo-me com a sua curiosidade. "Deve haver alguma coisa na estrutura atômica e no tipo de iluminação que faz refletir a luz solar que só... nunca pensei muito sobre isso, para ser honesto."

"Tudo bem", disse ela lentamente. "E o sono?"

"Ou a falta dele", eu sorri. "Eu não preciso dormir. Meu corpo não é executado no mesmo processo químico que o seu. Minha mente e o corpo não precisam dormir para recuperar qualquer coisa. O sangue toma conta de tudo isso, eu suponho. Sou fisicamente incapaz de dormir, mas isso não importa. Nunca me canso."

"Uau", ela respirou. "Então, basicamente você brilha sob o sol, você não precisa dormir, e lê mentes. O que mais você pode fazer?"

"Primeiro de tudo, eu não _brilho_," Eu rosnei. "Eu disse a você, eu reflito a luz solar. E o vampirismo vem com um aumento drástico de velocidade e força, junto com os sentidos aguçados. Aroma, visão, audição, tato... nenhum gosto, particularmente. Nosso sentido de gosto muda para responder ao sangue. Sua alimentação humana é bastante repulsiva, honestamente..."

Bella se encolheu. "Então, todas as vezes que você estava fingindo comer, era repugnante para você?"

Dei de ombros. "Talvez seja algo como comer porcaria seria para você. Acho que não precisava ter me incomodado em fingir em tudo. Eu não te enganei, no final."

Ela riu. "Você provavelmente deveria ter fingido um pouco mais. É o mesmo para todos os vampiros? Vocês todos têm as mesmas capacidades?"

"Nós somos como seres humanos na medida em que nossas forças variam. Alguns são mais rápidos, alguns são mais fortes. Alguns de nós temos dons diferentes. Nunca conheci outro leitor de mentes, embora eu já tenha ouvido rumores de que um dos Volturi pode ler mentes também. Alguns vampiros têm outras habilidades incomuns. Alguns não têm nenhuma."

"Eu me pergunto por que isso acontece", ponderou Bella. "Então, o quão forte e rápido você é?"

Eu ri e me movi a toda a velocidade para me sentar do outro lado dela no sofá. Ela suspirou quando percebeu que eu tinha mudado de lugar.

"Jesus, Edward! Você me assustou. Você faz algum movimento, ou você apenas se teletransporta?" Ela olhou, segurando a mão ao peito.

Eu ri alegremente, me sentindo livre por estar compartilhando isso com ela. "Eu me movo, é simplesmente muito rápido para os seus olhos processarem."

"E a força?" Ela lembrou-me cautelosamente.

Abaixei-me para o chão e levantei o sofá, e ela junto com ele, usando uma mão. Eu segurei a mão livre até que ela visse.

"Oh, meu", disse ela, os olhos assustadoramente grandes. "Isso é... muito forte."

Eu coloquei o sofá cuidadosamente para baixo, rindo novamente. "Leve como uma pena. Você deveria me ver levantar algo _realmente_ pesado."

"E o que se constitui como _realmente pesado_, ou eu não quero saber?"

Dei de ombros. "Uma casa? Estas podem ser pesadas."

"Uma casa. Claro. Não há problema", disse ela secamente, mascarando seu choque. Voltei ao meu lugar ao lado dela enquanto eu esperava que ela processasse tudo o que eu tinha compartilhado com ela... apesar de que poderia demorar um pouco.

"Isso é tudo tão surreal..." Bella suspirou. "Eu sinto que há mais perguntas que eu deveria estar perguntando, mas eu não posso pensar nelas agora."

"Há tempo de sobra para elas", disse. "Ainda há algo que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar."

Ela fez um gesto para eu ir em frente. Eu tinha que saber.

"Será que você... se sente confortável em ficar aqui esta noite?"

Eu tinha pensado em perguntar por que eu a queria perto de mim, se os outros vampiros ainda estivessem na cidade, mas eu precisava que ela dissesse sim por outras razões agora. Ela aparentemente aceitou a minha verdadeira natureza sem pensar em nada, mas isso era só palavras? Será que ela realmente me amava incondicionalmente?

"Por que não me sentiria confortável?" ela respondeu com uma inclinação de cabeça. "Você não vai me morder, não é?"

Isso me fez rir. "Não... Eu não estava pensando nisso."

Bella se inclinou mais perto com um sorriso suave. "Eu sempre me senti segura com você, Edward. Eu continuo a me sentir." Ela estava muito perto, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, e seus dedos levemente tocaram meu queixo. "Deixe-me provar isso a você."

Eu me apaixonei um pouco mais por ela quando ela apertou seus lábios nos meus num beijo quente, sem o menor sinal de hesitação. Sem medo, nada. Ela era muito mais corajosa do que eu poderia ser.

Bella se sentou em meu colo, nunca quebrando o contato. Eu a deixei levar, agarrando-me aos seus lábios macios, segurando seu calor mais perto. Ela era uma chama viva em meus braços, vacilante e queimando onde quer que fosse. Suas mãos fizeram trilhas de fogo, elas viajaram de meus cabelos, pelo meu pescoço e ombros, se arrastando no meu peito e, finalmente, na barra da minha camisa. Ela deu um puxão afiado e eu lhe permiti retirar a peça sobre a minha cabeça.

"Eu sempre pensei que você era perfeito demais para ser real", disse ela em silêncio, enquanto ela passou as mãos sobre o meu peito nu. "Tem certeza que isso não é uma invenção da minha imaginação?"

"Duvido que as fantasias sejam feitas do mesmo material que eu", disse secamente.

"Não, você é muito melhor", ela suspirou. "Leve-me para a cama, Edward. Eu quero estar com você... o verdadeiro você."

"Ok", eu concordei, ficando de pé e a carregando em um movimento. Ela gemeu de surpresa. Rindo, eu a levei para o quarto na _minha_ velocidade. Ela ainda não tinha terminado seu suspiro de surpresa quando eu caí da cama com ela.

"Você pediu o meu verdadeiro eu", eu indiquei, rindo de sua expressão assustada. Fiquei surpreso com o quão lúdico ela me fez sentir, como era estimulante ser verdadeiro comigo mesmo em sua presença.

Seus olhos brilharam, mostrando seu descontentamento, antes de endurecerem com determinação. "Eu não estou impressionada até agora," ela mentiu, desafiando-me com um olhar. "O que mais você tem, Senhor Vampiro Malvadão?"

"Agora você acabou com isso", eu rosnei, assim que o cheiro de sua excitação me bateu. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava realmente excitada por isso.

"Faça o seu pior", ela provocou.

Tirei minha roupa num piscar de _seus_ olhos e pairei sobre ela na cama. Eu dei-lhe um segundo para processar a mudança antes de eu arrancar sua camisa em duas.

"Edward!" ela suspirou.

"Eu vou comprar uma substituta", disse eu, adivinhando a sua aflição quando eu puxei a camisa de fora com um casal de rasgos estratégicos. O pano era como papel de seda em minhas mãos. Ela estava em silêncio, observando com fascinação.

Tirei sua calça jeans e sapatos com mais cuidado. A camisa eu poderia proporcionar a ela, mas ela precisaria de calças para sair daqui de dentro. Eu arranquei suas meias facilmente e olhei para seu corpo, vestido em roupas íntimas de algodão incompatíveis. Adorável.

Eu deslizei de volta até o corpo dela e rasguei seu sutiã. Seu rosto traiu sua excitação. Eu assisti seus pelos subirem em sua pele ao ar fresco, e seus mamilos já duros enrugarem mais. Um gemido suave e uma torção me disseram que ela estava pronta para mais. Eu fechei os meus lábios em torno de um dos seus mamilos ansiosos, ouvindo seus gemidos guturais enquanto eu rodopiava a minha língua ao redor da carne e a mamava, mas com cuidado.

Eu me movi para o outro seio na velocidade de vampiro, causando um grito assustado de prazer. Suas mãos prenderam no meu cabelo e ela arqueou as costas, tentando se aproximar da minha boca. Eu dei-lhe uma lambida completa e me afastei.

Ela gemeu, em protesto, mas eu apenas sorri e segurei os lados de sua calcinha. Seus olhos se iluminaram, antecipando um pouco antes de eu rasgá-la de seu corpo.

"Oh!" ela suspirou.

"Você gosta disso?" Eu perguntei, aproveitando a reação dela.

"Mmm". Foi sua resposta incoerente. "Edward..."

Enfiei dois dedos entre suas pernas, atrás de suas dobras molhadas até seu clitóris inchado. "Eu nunca senti você tão molhada", eu sorri.

"Essas coisas de vampiro são... sexies", ela suspirou, apertando a minha mão. "Você é tão _forte_."

"E rápido", eu a lembrei. Eu levei a minha mão e meus quadris até se situarem entre as pernas dela.

"E rápido", ela repetiu, envolvendo suas pernas em volta de mim. "Edward..."

"Diga-me." Eu lhe pedi, escovando meu pau contra seu sexo. "Diga-me o que você quer, o vampiro malvadão faz para você."

"Me fôda", ela gemeu, jogando sua cabeça para trás. "Por favor!"

Eu não esperei as palavras deixarem seus lábios antes de eu me dirigir para dentro dela, estremecendo quando o seu calor me rodeou. "Oh Deus..."

"Eu sei que você está se segurando," Bella disse sem fôlego. "Eu não quero que você faça isso agora."

Agora, não era o momento de explicar a ela o que aconteceria se eu realmente parasse de me segurar, mas eu poderia dar-lhe mais. Eu comecei a empurrar com profundidade, com movimentos rápidos, rosnando quando o prazer me ultrapassou. A boca de Bella abriu em um suspiro. Eu sabia que devia parecer mais como um borrão para ela, mas ela parecia estar gostando disso independentemente. Seus olhos fecharam e um gemido contínuo retumbou em sua garganta.

O atrito se construiu rapidamente. Senti minha libertação chegando e me esforcei para segurá-la. Eu coloquei suas pernas mais elevadas para encontrar um melhor ângulo e logo ela estava gritando de prazer.

Cheguei entre os nossos corpos e circulei meu polegar em torno de seu clitóris. Suas pernas apertaram em torno de mim antes de ela gritar sua libertação. Seus músculos tremeram em torno de mim e depois de três movimentos a mais, eu vim forte.

Rolei com ela quando eu desmoronei na cama, trazendo o corpo dela para cima do meu. Ela levou alguns minutos para se recuperar.

"Isso foi... intenso", ela finalmente suspirou.

Eu sorri. "Foi. Eu não posso acreditar. Eu nunca esperei que você fosse achar o que eu sou tão... excitante", comentei.

"Mas isso sempre foi excitante", disse ela, olhando seriamente para mim. "Você sempre foi estranho e misterioso e sobrenatural... Eu nunca soube exatamente o que era. Agora que eu sei... é emocionante."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você é uma criatura estranha, Isabella Swan."

Ela apenas riu. "Você que está dizendo, Edward Masen."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Meninas, perdoem a demora, mas minha formatura foi na sexta e a festa no sábado, então entrei só hoje na internet. Trago boas notícias: A Bruna que irá postar o próximo. Ela conseguiu um laptop. Então sexta ou sábado o 21 será postado por elaaaaaa. _

_Mereço reviews? Gostaram da nossa descoberta e a aceitação da Bella? Podemos culpa-la por se excitar com isso? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

***Traduzido pela Bruna e betado pela D*  
**

"Você está fazendo isso de novo," Bella riu.

"Fazendo o quê?" Perguntei sem abrir os olhos. Eu estava contente onde estava, com os dedos de Bella correndo para cima e para baixo em meu braço, traçando as veias vazias.

"Ronronando," Bella disse. Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, e abri meus olhos para ver.

"É uma reação involuntária," defendi.

Bella riu de novo. "Que seja, eu gosto. É adorável e sexy ao mesmo tempo. E eu gosto que você faça isso para mim."

"Eu não acho que eu já tenha feito isso antes de você de qualquer modo," eu admiti.

"Tem várias coisas assim para você? Involuntárias, quero dizer?" ela perguntou contemplativamente, desenhando preguiçosos padrões em minha pele.

Dei de ombros. "Os vampiros são muito instintivos, eu suponho. Contamos com o nosso instinto animal para caçar, para nos alimentar, para sobreviver. Temos que desligar o nosso lado humano ás vezes só para ficarmos vivos."

Bella franziu a testa, mas seu olhar foi lançado para baixo, me deixando sem nenhuma pista de seus pensamentos. "Mas o seu lado humano ainda está ai, certo? Você tem o mesmo tipo de pensamentos e sentimentos?"

Ah, então ela estava preocupado com minha capacidade emocional. Eu senti uma leve picada. Será que ela ainda duvida de mim, mesmo agora? "Eu não tive sempre... por muito tempo, eu perdi o contato com minha humanidade. Eu reconhecia as emoções que eu via no mundo dos humanos pelo que elas eram, mas eu não as sentia pessoalmente. Até agora... agora esta tudo ressurgindo por causa de você. E quanto a pensamentos... bem, eles são essencialmente os mesmos, mas o cérebro de um vampiro tem menos limitações... podemos pensar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, e nossa memória é perfeita."

"Perfeita?" A expressão de Bella era mais leve agora, simplesmente cética e inocentemente curiosa.

"Nós nos lembramos de tudo, sempre. Cada detalhe insignificante. Eu poderia recitar cada palavra de um jornal que li há cinquenta anos."

Bella virou sua cabeça para mim. "Só tentando compreender isso faz minha cabeça doer."

Eu ri. "Bem, você está usando apenas dez por cento de seu cérebro, pequena humana."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Que desevoluido da minha parte."

Ela se deitou novamente e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Depois de um intervalo de silêncio, a voz dela me sobressaltou.

"Tem algo mais sobre o qual eu estava me perguntando." O tom de sua voz sugeriu que ela pensava que eu não gostaria de sua pergunta. Eu me preparei.

"Vá em frente."

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Bem, do jeito que você fala sobre... se alimentar faz parecer que você não pode fazê-lo sem matar... Eu me pergunto por que."

Estudei sua expressão. Ela evitou os meus olhos, mas eu vi mais do que simples curiosidade incrustada em sua face. Fiquei preocupado com o que ela não estava dizendo, agora ciente do quanto ela era capaz de reter.

"Há duas razões. A principal delas é que quando provamos sangue, humano ou não, o instinto entra em ação. É preciso uma grande quantidade de força de vontade para parar. Mesmo se pararmos, a... vítima não sobreviveria. Definindo, é muito... confuso. Nós não temos caninos, como nos filmes de vampiros, para deixar o ferimento de pequenos furos. Nossos dentes são simplesmente muito afiados. O outro problema é que somos venenosos."

"O que, como uma cobra?"

Eu ri. "Mais ou menos. Primeiro, o veneno causa aguda e paralisante dor... mas se pararmos de nos alimentar, o veneno funciona o seu caminho através do corpo e transforma a vítima em um vampiro."

"Veneno... isso é interessante. Eu acho que faz sentido. É esse o único caminho para se tornar um vampiro?"

"É a única maneira que eu conheço," eu disse para ela. Ela franziu a testa, olhando para mim com algo como preocupação.

"Então um vampiro deve ter mordido você. Você não se lembra quem? Nada sobre ele?"

"Eu só lembro-me da dor," eu disse. Ela ficou em silêncio. Ainda com a testa franzida, e eu tive que perguntar. "O que você está pensando?"

Ela abriu um sorriso. "Isso realmente incomoda você, não saber, não é?"

"Me deixa louco," eu admiti, achando sua diversão contagiante. "Mas eu realmente gostaria de saber essa vez."

"Eu só estava me perguntando que tipo de criatura teria deixado você desse jeito. Além da crueldade de abandoná-lo dessa maneira... não faz sentido, não é? Por que fazer um esforço para parar de se alimentar se você apenas vai deixar a pessoa...?"

Seus olhos estavam cheios de frustração, e eu senti pela primeira vez o que era realmente ser amado. Ela parecia como se fosse atacar o vampiro que tinha me mudado com mãos nuas, se pudesse.

"Eu me fiz a mesma pergunta um milhão de vezes ou mais. Talvez o vampiro tivesse que parar bruscamente para evitar se expor... não sei. E provavelmente nunca saberei."

"Isso é horrível," ela fez uma careta. "Não saber me deixaria louca."

"Você não tem idéia," eu ri. Ela estava ficando agitada por causa de coisas que nada tinham a ver com ela. Era fofo. Corri a mão ao longo de sua coluna, na esperança de acalmá-la. Não funcionou.

"Havia mais uma coisa que eu estava me perguntando sobre... mas eu tenho medo de saber a resposta."

E agora? O que mais ela poderia querer saber? "O que é?"

Ela apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, deitada de bruços, e respirou fundo. "Se você não… matou essa menina do jornal... então quem foi?"

_Ah, isso._ Eu recuei. Devo lhe dizer a verdade? Ela ficaria apavorada? Mas ela estava me encarando com determinação, e eu suspeitava que ela não aceitaria nada menos do que a honestidade completa. "Eu não sei exatamente. Um da minha espécie. Eu não sei se eu deveria estar dizendo isso, mas Alice Cullen meio que... vê o futuro. De acordo com suas visões, três deles estão se dirigindo para Forks, mas ela não sabe de que maneira – "

"Forks?" ela gritou, enrijecendo. "Eles estão indo para Forks?"

"Sim... Bella, qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei, vendo-a lutar para fora dos lençóis enroscados em volta dela. A visão de sua pele nua enquanto ela procurava por suas roupas me fazia desejar arrastá-la de volta para a cama, mas eu não entendia por que ela saiu em primeiro lugar.

"Meu _pai_ está em Forks!" ela disse com um gesto dramático, ainda mais interessante pelo fato de que ela só colocou sua calcinha rasgada. "Há pessoas de quem gosto lá, e eles poderiam estar em perigo – "

"Bella, acalme-se." Sentei-me rapidamente. "Eles provavelmente nem sequer chegaram a Forks ainda. Além disso, o que você acha que vai fazer sobre isso?"

"Eu não sei. Eu vou... talhar estacas. Mas eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa... Eu não posso sentar aqui enquanto alguém que amo está em perigo."

Ela estava falando sério, eu percebi, e eu poderia ou convencê-la a deixar isso de lado ou ir junto com ela. Eu sabia qual era a opção mais fácil.

"Fique calma, Bella, ok? Primeiro de tudo, você não vai conseguir matar um vampiro com uma estaca ou água benta ou qualquer quantidade de alho. Isso é tudo mito. Existem poucas criaturas fortes o suficiente para derrubar vampiros e os seres humanos não está entre eles. Em segundo lugar, o sol ainda está forte. Se você quiser ir para Forks, vamos para Forks, mas eu não posso ir lá fora por mais uma hora ou algo assim, e eu não vou deixar você fora da minha vista até esses vampiros não deixaram a área."

Bella tinha colocado seu jeans e minha camisa até agora, e ela cruzou os braços em mangas que eram muito grandes para ela. "Você não vai _deixar_?"

"Bella, esse não é o momento de defender sua independência. Eu _vou_protegê-la, mesmo se você tornar isso difícil. Se você insistir em ir para Forks, eu vou segui-la, de um modo ou de outro – será muito mais fácil e muito melhor para a minha paz de espírito, se você esperar por mim para acompanhá-la. Além disso, se eu dirigir, nós vamos chegar lá muito mais rápido."

A postura de Bella tinha relaxado um pouco, e eu sabia que ela estava cedendo "Por favor, Bella? Vamos sair assim que o sol se por, eu prometo."

"Tudo bem," ela suspirou, afundando-se na borda da cama. Ela estava de costas para mim, me impedindo de ver seu rosto, o que me deixou preocupado.

"Bella? Você está bem?"

"Estou bem," disse ela, relutantemente, voltando-se para mim. "Eu só... quando eu comecei a pensar sobre vampiros, eu principalmente pensei sobre o que isso significava para nós... Eu não pensei sobre quantos podem estar lá fora, ou que consequências poderiam ter. De repente há essa nova ameaça que eu sou completamente impotente contra... e isso me assusta."

"Eu ficaria chocado se você não estivesse com medo," eu disse, me aproximando dela. Queria puxá-la em meus braços e tranquilizá-la, mas eu não sabia se seria bem-vindo agora. "Mas, Bella... você tem a mesma chance de ser atacado por um vampiro quanto de ser atingido por um raio, e você não vai se preocupar com isso, não é?"

Bella franziu a testa. "Edward, eu posso nomear sete vampiros em cima da minha cabeça."

Eu ri. "Bem, você provavelmente é um mau exemplo. Você parece ser um imã para problemas. Felizmente para você, você tem seu próprio vampiro guarda-costas pessoal. Mas as outras pessoas que você está preocupado – seu pai, seus amigos – é muito pouco provável que eles algum dia cruzem com um vampiro que iria machucá-los. Mesmo esses vampiros que estão na área não são susceptíveis de entrar na cidade. Eles não querem interagir com seres humanos."

"Mas _você_ interage com humanos, assim como os Cullen," Bella salientou, insatisfeita.

"Nós somos exceções à regra," expliquei pacientemente. "Carlisle e sua família podem viver todos juntos em um só lugar porque os seus hábitos de caça não deixam provas. E eu... bem, eu sou estranho, para um vampiro. Eu simplesmente prefiro viver no mundo humano a uma existência nômade. Mas a maioria dos vampiros é como animais, vagando pela selva, se deixando levar completamente por instinto. Eles fogem de se expor para a humanidade."

"Você está tentando me dizer que vocês têm mais medo de nós do que nós de vocês?" Bella disse ceticamente, sua sobrancelha direita arqueada.

Eu ri. "Não, eu acho que você nunca vai encontrar um vampiro que tenha medo de um ser humano. Mas nós tendemos a evitá-los."

"Eu acho que já é alguma coisa," ela suspirou. "Eu ainda não posso evitar me preocupar."

"Vou mantê-la segura," eu jurei, e eu quis dizer isso.

Ela sorriu, se curvando em meu lado. "Eu sei que você vai. Não é comigo que estou preocupada."

Eu não conseguia entender a obrigação dela por essas pessoas que ela estava preocupada, mas eu reconheci que aquilo que era importante para Bella deveria agora ser importante para mim... e então eu iria acompanhá-la para Forks, embora eu preferisse muito mais que ela ficasse de fora do perigo. Mas, certamente, nada aconteceria. Quais eram as chances, afinal? Esses vampiros provavelmente perceberiam a presença dos Cullen e evitariam o território, entendendo que houve uma prévia reivindicação daquele lugar. Esperançosamente, eu conseguiria levar Bella para dentro e fora de Forks sem incidentes.

"Edward? Você está franzindo a testa," Bella disse, me cutucando com o cotovelo.

"Desculpe," eu forcei um sorriso. "Só estou pensando em algumas coisas."

Ela acenou em compreensão. "Então o que você quer fazer até anoitecer?"

Eu arremessei para ela um olhar incrédulo. Ela riu.

"Sim, essa foi uma pergunta estúpida."

* * *

O sol se pôs logo após as seis, que foi agora a pouco. Bella me conduziu para fora da porta assim que pode, e ela insistiu em irmos direto para Forks, sem parar para pegar qualquer uma de suas coisas. Tentei dizer-lhe que ela estava exagerando, mas ela não quis ouvir.

Logo estávamos voando pela estrada, Bella apertando os olhos fechados para não ver a paisagem correndo. Eu poderia dizer que velocidade a incomodava, mas ela manteve a boca fechada devido ao seu próprio senso de urgência. Menina louca.

"Então o que seu pai vai dizer quando você chegar sem aviso prévio comigo a reboque?" Eu perguntei para distraí-la.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia. Vou pensar em algo para dizer a ele, eu acho."

Meu telefone começou a tocar assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca. Eu o peguei do meu bolso e foi sem surpresa, considerado tudo, que vi o número de Alice na tela.

"Olá?"

"Pergunte se ela gostaria de ficar com a gente este fim de semana," disse ela com entusiasmo, soando mais como uma adolescente do que um vampiro de idade avançada.

Suspirei e olhei para Bella, que estava assistindo com curiosidade e espanto, sem dúvida se perguntando quem se incomodaria de me ligar.

"É Alice Cullen," eu disse a ela, revirando os olhos. "Ela gostaria que ficássemos na casa deles neste fim de semana."

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram com a surpresa. "Como ela – oh, certo, ela vê o futuro. Uh... se eles realmente quiserem que a gente vá... Eu acho que seria mais fácil do que explicar ao Charlie... com tanto que ele não nos veja lá, que é..."

"A casa deles fica no meio do nada," eu assegurei-lhe.

"E diga a ela que vamos ajudar a proteger Charlie," Alice nos disse através do telefone. "A última coisa que precisamos é o Chefe de Polícia morrendo misteriosamente, atraindo a suspeita para os loucos na cidade."

Minha boca se contraiu com a vontade de rir. "Alice diz que eles ficariam felizes em ajudar a cuidar do seu pai."

"Oh... isso é muito gentil deles," Bella disse conforme um pouco da preocupação deixava seu rosto . "Eu acho que deveríamos ficar com eles, já que estão sendo tão legais."

Eu pude ouvir Alice celebrando sua vitória e esperei que parasse antes de tentar falar com ela.

"Isso é excelente, eu não posso esperar," Alice jorrou. "Eu não posso ver onde os outros vampiros estão agora, mas Jasper e Emmett estão patrulhando ao redor da cidade para tentar interceptá-los se necessário."

"Bom. Eu acho que consigo chegar ai em uma hora ou menos. Ah, e obrigado pelo aviso anterior, a propósito," eu acrescentei em tom irônico.

Alice riu. "Se eu não te avisasse, não teria ido tão bem, confie em mim. Nos vemos em breve."

Eu ouvi o clique de seu telefone se fechando, no lugar de um adeus. Balancei minha cabeça enquanto colocava o meu telefone de volta no bolso.

"Isso foi... estranho," comentou Bella, ainda parecendo um pouco confusa. "Será que ela... faz muito isso?"

"Se você está se referindo a ela ligar casualmente e interferir com o que estou fazendo, então sim. Ela é uma força da natureza, isso sim."

"Como são os outros Cullens?" Bella perguntou. "Eu conheço o médico, é claro, mas eu nunca conheci sua esposa, e eu nunca falei com os outros na escola."

Descrevi cada um dos Cullens o melhor que pude para ela, explicando como cada um deles tinha vindo a ser parte do estranho clã e tentando descrever suas personalidades do que eu pouco conhecia. Bella ouviu atentamente, como se estivesse tentando memorizar tudo o que eu disse a ela.

Estávamos a cerca de vinte minutos de Forks quando meu telefone começou a tocar insistentemente de novo. Eu estava pensando seriamente em ignorá-lo quando a decisão foi tomada fora de minhas mãos – na forma de algo pulando de repente na frente do meu carro.

Bella gritou conforme eu pisei nos freios, os pneus chiaram dolorosamente à medida que o veículo derrapou até parar. Eu olhei rapidamente para Bella para verificar se ela estava bem. Ela estava respirando rapidamente e seu coração estava palpitando, mas ela parecia estar ilesa. Eu virei meus olhos de volta à estrada para ver que criatura tinha sido suicida o suficiente para pular na frente de um veículo andando a cem milhas por hora.

À primeira vista, ele era comum, ele parecia humano. Cabelo castanho, altura mediana, esbelto. Mas as diferenças eram evidentes o suficiente para meus olhos. Ele era um vampiro... E se a sua íris negra fosse qualquer indicação, ele estava com sede.

Eu rapidamente considerei minhas opções. Se eu tentasse partir, ele nos perseguiria, e eu duvidava que ele tivesse muita dificuldade de parar meu carro caso quisesse. Com Bella no carro, que poderia ser ferida com tanta facilidade, eu não poderia correr esse risco.

Pode ser que se eu falasse com ele, ele iria embora. Possivelmente ele não tinha idéia de que havia um vampiro no carro que parou – talvez se ele percebesse o que eu era e que Bella era minha, ele recuaria. E se não... Se não, eu arrancaria sua cabeça.

"Fique no carro," eu exigi a Bella enquanto abria minha porta. "Não importa o que aconteça, fui claro?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça lentamente, e meu coração de pedra se contorceu vendo o medo nos olhos dela. Eu teria de tranquilizá-la quando isso acabasse.

Demorei-me perto do carro assim que saí e encarei o outro vampiro. Um rápido exame dos seus pensamentos me disse o que eu precisava saber – que ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando me parou. Ele sabia que Bella era minha e simplesmente por causa disso, ele estava determinado a tê-la.

"Temos um problema?" Eu perguntei, mantendo uma minuciosa vigilância sobre ele. Ao mesmo tempo, eu mantive meus sentidos em alerta para qualquer outro – ele era provavelmente um dos três que Alice tinha visto, e isso significava que os amigos dele não estariam longe.

"Nenhum." Ele perambulou para mais perto com um sorriso preguiçoso. "Eu só peguei uma lufada do seu cheiro e do seu pequeno lanche ali e achei que você poderia compartilhar."

"Eu não compartilho," eu rosnei. Ele apenas riu.

"Interessante. Eu diria que você era apenas territorial se você não parecesse tão ligado a humana. O cheiro dela esta... sobre todo você. E com certeza ela não parece muito ansiosa para ficar longe de você. Exatamente o que você vem fazendo com a garota?"

"Isso não é do seu interesse," Eu resmunguei.

"Você está certo... meu único interesse é conseguir uma provada."

Ele fez uma investida rápida para o lado do passageiro do carro onde Bella estava observando. Eu pulei atrás dele, derrubando-o na estrada, mas ele foi rápido para me empurrar longe. Eu agarrei o tornozelo dele quando ele se levantou e o puxei para baixo. Sua cabeça bateu contra o meu carro com um ranger e eu deixei escapar um grunhido furioso. Isso ia deixar um amassado.

Os olhos humanos de Bella finalmente pegaram o que estava acontecendo, e eu a ouviela dar um grito, mas eu mantive minha atenção sobre o vampiro vindo em minha direção com os dentes arreganhados. Seus dentes afundaram no meu braço como eu desviei sua investida para minha jugular. Eu praguejei. Veneno de vampiro dói pra porra.

Eu estava prestes a morde-lo de volta quando ele foi puxado de repente de mim. Uma voz feminina gritou, "James, pare!"

Movendo-me para meus pés, eu vi uma mulher ruiva agarrando o braço do outro vampiro – mas ela estava olhando para mim.

"Eu sabia que era você!" ela riu em deleite. "James, esse é o menino doente que você não me deixou ficar!"

Eu gelei. "O quê?"

Mas eu não precisava perguntar. Ela estava revivendo as memórias agora – eu, praticamente rastejando pelas ruas de Chicago, consumido pela febre... Ela, me levando para um beco e me mordendo, determinada a ficar comigo... James, furioso, arrastando-a para longe...

James não tinha feito a ligação entre mim e aquele garoto humano inicialmente, mas agora ele entendeu, e ficou ainda mais determinado a me matar. Ótimo.

"Você era uma coisinha tão bonitinha," ecoou a mulher, como se eu fosse um cachorro na época. "E eu estava tão entediada... pensei que seria divertido ter um recém-nascido ao redor. Mas James aqui não quis, e eu tive que deixá-lo. Estou contente por ver que você se virou sozinho. Talvez você gostaria de vir com a gente agora?"

"Não, obrigado," eu disse através dos dentes cerrados.

"Que pena," ela suspirou. "Nós teríamos nos divertido juntos. Mas parece que você está tendo muita diversão por você mesmo com essa pequena humana. Só há uma maneira de ficar com o cheiro de alguém por todo você assim... uma maneira divertida, pelo menos."

"Victória," James assobiou, repuxando o braço dela. "É hora de ir."

Eu ouvi o que tinha alarmado ele assim como ela – dois vampiros se aproximando rapidamente. Eu ouvi as vozes mentais de Jasper e Emmett, e senti um intenso alívio.

"Vamos," James insistiu novamente, e ele e Victoria dispararam para o outro lado da estrada, dentro da linha das árvores. Momentos depois, Jasper e Emmett apareceram.

"Eles já foram?" Emmett perguntou, parecendo desapontado.

"Sim," eu suspirei. Eu estava prestes a contar mais a eles quando ouvi a porta do carro abrir atrás de mim, e eu virei apenas a tempo para Bella atirar-se em mim.

"Eu pensei que eu lhe disse para ficar dentro do carro," eu disse assim que eu a peguei.

"Cala a boca," disse ela com a voz tensa. Eu percebi que ela estava chorando.

"Bella, está tudo bem agora..." Eu disse, esfregando suas costas desamparadamente.

"Você poderia ter morrido!" ela gritou, recuando o suficiente para me olhar raivosamente – como se fosse minha culpa.

"Mas eu não morri," eu lembrei-lhe gentilmente. "E nós temos amigos aqui, agora."

"Alice nos enviou quando ela os viu cruzar o caminho de vocês," explicou Emmett, em seguida, adicionou convencionalmente, "Bom te ver de novo, Bella."

Ela forçou um sorriso para ele. "Oi Emmett, Jasper."

"O que aconteceu, afinal?" Jasper perguntou. "Parece que você ganhou uma mordida ali."

"Foi apenas o homem primeiro. Ele foi para Bella e eu o ataquei, fui mordido durante o processo. A mulher apareceu um pouco depois e parou ele."

"Ela o parou?" Bella repetiu, ecoando a confusão na mente dos outros.

"Vou explicar no carro, mas deveríamos avançar. Se eles se encontrarem com o terceiro, podem ficar loucos o suficiente para atacar novamente."

"Nós vamos correr ao lado de vocês," Jasper disse, já indo de volta para as árvores. Emmett se moveu para o outro lado da estrada por onde os outros vampiros tinham fugido. Eu conduzi Bella de volta para o carro e corri para o banco do motorista.

"Tudo bem, explique," Bella pediu assim que eu pisei no acelerador. "Se os dois estavam juntos, por que ela parou **ele** de ferir** você**?"

"Por que... aparentemente... ela foi aquela que me mudou." Eu podia ouvir a incredulidade em minha própria voz.

"**O quê**_?_"

Eu disse a Bella o que eu tinha visto na mente dela, me sentindo subitamente esgotado. Eu esperei tanto tempo para descobrir esse mistério de como eu me tornei um vampiro, e era isso? Apenas uma fedelha entediada e seu companheiro ciumento? E o pior de tudo, a história não parece ter acabado ainda.

"Sério?" Bella arregalou os olhos. "Ela estava **entediada**? Isso é só... isso é tão.._**.**__**egoísta**_. E apenas deixá-lo daquele jeito! Como poderia qualquer um deles fazer uma coisa dessas?"

"Eles **são**egoístas. Egoístas, possessivos, e gananciosos. Este é o jeito que os vampiros que bebem de humanos são... do jeito que eu era," eu admiti. "E eles não mudaram tanto. Ela ainda está determinada a me ter, e ele ainda está determinado a se livrar de mim. Infelizmente, neste momento, eu tenho uma coisa que ele quer, o que lhe dá mais razões para vir atrás de mim."

"Vir atrás de você? Do que você está falando? O que ele quer?" Bella perguntou, quase histérica.

"Bella, o homem, James, se desenvolve no poder. Ele precisa fazer valer o seu domínio sobre o que ele tem, e ele recebe uma emoção de tomar o que pertence aos outros. Aqui, ele tem o perfeito jogo de poder – tirar a ameaça que ele percebe que eu sou, e no processo, ficar com a humana que eu lutei para proteger. Eu vi o tipo dele antes... ele é implacável. Nada perto da morte irá pará-lo agora."

Bella tremeu, o ar no carro se enchendo com o cheiro do seu medo. "O que vamos fazer, então?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, desejando que eu tivesse uma resposta. "Nós vamos descobrir isso quando chegarmos à casa dos Cullen."


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Bella ainda estava tensa quando chegamos a casa dos Cullen, mas seu rosto abrandou o temor quando ela avistou a casa.

"Bom Senhor," Bella respirou. "Eu sei que é a casa de um médico, mas... uau. Os vampiros são todos podres de rico ou o quê?"

Dei de ombros. "Imortalidade dá um monte de tempo para ganhar dinheiro, e muito pouco para utilizá-lo."

"Eu me sinto nua agora," Bella suspirou, e eu tive que rir.

"Você parece vestida para mim," brinquei quando eu estacionei o carro. Eu corri para fora e dei a volta para a porta do passageiro para deixar Bella sair. Ela soltou uma maldição, assustada quando de repente apareci.

"Você vai me dar um ataque cardíaco um dia desses," ela acusou, pisando trêmula para fora do carro. Eu tomei seu braço para apoiá-la e levei-a até o pequeno conjunto de escadas para a varanda. Alice nos encontrou na porta, sem sorrir.

"Edward, Bella! Me desculpem, eu não vi isso antes. Um minuto, tudo estava bem, e no próximo, ele estava indo atrás de vocês. Eu não tenho idéia do que mudou tão de repente..."

"Ele pegou nosso cheiro," expliquei para a vampira distraída.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. "Em um veículo em movimento?"

Concordei com relutância. Eu estava confundindo seus sentidos mais extraordinários, também. "Ele pode sentir o cheiro de um vampiro e um humano juntos em um carro, o que o faz ser curioso. Ele tomou isso como um desafio e resolveu tentar fazer com que Bella se afastasse de mim."

"Ugh, bárbaro." Alice murmurou. "Bella, venha para dentro. Tenho certeza que você se assustou muito esta noite."

"Só um pouco," Bella admitiu, soltando o meu braço com relutância e permitindo que Alice a levasse.

"Você conhece Emmett, Jasper, e Rosalie, claro," Alice disse, acenando para os três vampiros que estavam esperando na sala. Rosalie me acolheu com um olhar mortal. "Carlisle está no hospital, mas ele chegará em breve. Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar ver você de novo. E essa é Esme," Alice terminou, gesticulando para a mulher que saiu da raramente utilizada cozinha.

Esme deu um sorriso caloroso. "Estou tão feliz em conhecê-la, Bella. Eu estava apenas fazendo um chá, você aceita?" perguntou ela, como se ela sempre fizesse chá para ela.

Bella corou, envergonhada por provavelmente alguém ter um pouco de trabalho extra por ela, e acenou com a cabeça timidamente. "Isso seria ótimo, obrigada."

"Por que você não vem para a cozinha e se senta para um descanso? Você deve estar um pouco abalada após essa noite", disse ela, acenando para nós. Bella pegou minha mão e fomos para a cozinha juntos.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei baixinho a ela, com medo de que ela estivesse escondendo as emoções mais turbulentas sob sua superfície calma.

"Ótima", ela me disse, sorrindo trêmula.

"Minha pequena e valente humana", eu sussurrei carinhosamente. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

Na cozinha, Esme nos apontou para a mesa. Me sentei com Bella enquanto Esme preparava a prometida xícara de chá.

"Obrigado," Bella disse, sinceramente, aceitando a caneca quente. "Por que você tem esse tipo de coisa em casa, se você não se importa de eu lhe perguntar, quero dizer... desde que vocês não comem..."

Esme se sentou perto de nós, toda sorrisos. "Nós tentamos manter algumas coisas em casa, no caso de uma companhia inesperada. Além disso, seria muito estranho se nós nunca comprássemos mantimentos nas lojas daqui de perto, não é?"

"Sim, eu suponho que sim," Bella acordou dando mais um gole cuidadoso. "Sua casa não parece muito... normal... você sabe, para..."

"Para um covil de vampiros?" Esme brincou. "Nós gostamos de viver tão normais quanto possível. Eu acho que seria uma vida muito triste, caso contrário."

Ouvi Bella e Esme continuarem a conversa até que Bella soltou um largo bocejo.

"Há algum lugar que ela possa dormir?" Perguntei a Esme, mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca, Alice entrou.

"Nós temos um quarto pronto para vocês", anunciou ela, pegando Bella pela mão. Eu me arrastei depois enquanto Alice levava Bella por dois lances de escada para um quarto no final de um corredor.

"Aqui está", declarou Alice quando ela abriu a porta com um floreio. Além de uma sala com tapete de pelúcia de ouro e uma cama gigante com mensagens de ferro forjado e um edredom grosso de penas douradas.

Bella abriu enquanto Alice divagava. "Eu esperava que ambos nos visitasse, então, colocamos este quarto para vocês ficaram juntos. Há roupas no armário e na cômoda, e o banheiro é abastecido com tudo o que precisa."

"Isso é... muito..." Bella começou a protestar, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

"Isto é apenas o que ela faz. Você pode dar também."

Alice sorriu para mim. "Eu gosto de você, você aprende rápido. Bom, vou deixar vocês se acomodarem." _Venha para baixo quando ela estiver dormindo, e vamos falar da estratégia_, acrescentou Alice em seus pensamentos. Eu lhe dei um aceno de cabeça enquanto Bella agradecia.

Quando ela saiu, Bella começou a procurar nas gavetas por um pijamas. O que ela achou na gaveta de cima, evidentemente a chocou o suficiente para que ela batesse a gaveta fechada com um grito de garota.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, me aproximando para investigar. Ela balançou a cabeça de beterraba vermelha, e eu sabia que eu tinha que ver. Gentilmente, eu a guiava para longe do armário e espreitei para dentro.

Lingerie. Pilhas delas. Senti um sorriso se espalhar em meu rosto. "Você ficaria boa no espartilho", eu disse a ela, ao que ela respondeu, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Eu ri e tirou um conjunto de roupa interior e a mostrei.

"Talvez então estes?" Sugeri, segurando um sutiã e uma calcinha rosa escuro. "Você vai precisar de roupa intima, eventualmente."

Bella suspirou e arrancou das minhas mãos. "Me ajude a encontrar algo que eu possa dormir, por favor?" ela implorou.

Dei de ombros e abri a gaveta ao lado de encontrar conjuntos de pijama de seda, um dos quais eu entreguei a ela. Ela as levou com um suspiro de alívio e se virou em direção ao banheiro em anexo.

"Onde você vai?" Eu perguntei, franzindo a testa.

"Me trocar no banheiro", ela respondeu sem olhar para trás. "Eu sei o que você quer fazer, se eu tirar minha roupa aqui, e eu não estou fazendo isso com um monte de vampiros por perto para ouvir cada coisa pequena."

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ela fechou a porta do banheiro atrás dela. Isso foi um desafio, se alguma vez eu ouvi um.

Eu encontrei um novo conjunto de roupas para vestir para mim, eu podia sentir o cheiro a outros vampiros na minha roupa, e eu não ligava para isso. Esperei a mudança, entretanto, até que Bella saiu do banheiro, só virando meus sapatos de antemão. Seus olhos se estreitaram suspeitosamente quando eu puxei a minha camisa.

"Você poderia ter se trocado totalmente na metade do tempo em que eu levei", acusou, mas ela não desviou o olhar.

Dei de ombros e desabotoei meu jeans. "Você não quis me tentar, mas você nunca disse que eu não poderia tentá-la," eu apontei enquanto eu empurrava a minha calça e cueca. Eu provavelmente poderia ter feito sem mudar a minha roupa, mas porque não ir a milha extra?

"Você é incorrigível," ela bufou, deliberadamente, se afastando e se arrastando até a cama. O dar de ombros me disse que ela se sentia na defensiva, e uma sensação incômoda me disse para não empurrar este tempo.

No meu próprio ritmo, eu me vesti e segui. Ela ficou tensa em estado de choque enquanto eu enrolei o meu corpo em torno dela, mas relaxou com rapidez suficiente.

"Sinto muito", disse a ela, quando eu circulei os meus braços em torno de sua estrutura frágil. "Eu não queria incomodá-lo."

Bella aspirou. "Então, basicamente, você não está arrependida por tentar me convencer a fazer sexo, você está apenas sente muito, isso não funcionou."

"Basicamente", eu concordei sem me arrepender. "Você realmente espera que eu me desculpe por querer você? Eu pensei que era algo que normalmente te deixava muito feliz."

"Você apenas se sente errado por pensar em sexo mesmo agora," ela suspirou.

"Porquê?" Eu realmente não entendi. Meu instinto foi o de chegar tão perto dela quanto possível em um momento como este, e nunca deixar ir.

"Porque, Edward, as pessoas estão em perigo... você, eu, meu pai, os Cullens... toda a cidade! Você estava certo, nós não devíamos ter vindo. Eu não poderia ajudar, afinal, eu só piorei as coisas".

"Bella, você sabe que isso não é culpa sua. Você não podia ver o que iria acontecer, nem mesmo a vidente viu isso", eu indiquei, em resposta ao que ouvi o acesso de raiva de Alice no piso térreo. "Talvez seja minha culpa por dizer que os vampiros eram chefiados aqui. Você poderia estar dormindo pacificamente esta noite se eu não tivesse te dito."

"E você estaria em um mundo de problemas quando eu descobrisse o que tinha mantido escondido de mim," Bella disse, lançando um olhar sobre o ombro. "Eu só queria que houvesse uma maneira de desfazer tudo. Eu não quero nem pensar no que acontece agora, mas tenho que fazer. Eles vão vir atrás de nós, não vão?"

"Não aqui, não vou", me apressei em tranqüilizá-la. "Eles estão em desvantagem, mesmo que o terceiro decida ficar do lado deles. Eles nunca correriam o risco de atacar uma casa cheia de vampiros."

Bella franziu a testa. "Mas não podemos ficar para sempre... o que acontece no domingo, quando tivermos que sair?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Nós não estamos deixando um segundo antes que seja seguro para você, sua vida é mais importante do que suas aulas ou o seu trabalho. Mas mesmo assim," eu empurrei a, sentindo uma interrupção vinda, "vamos avançar com um plano, alguma maneira de resolver isso rapidamente."

"E você vai fazer isso enquanto eu estiver dormindo, eu acho", disse ela. Eu podia ver o lábio inferior preso em um amuo.

"Bella, isso é -"

"Não, por favor", ela me interrompeu, voltando-se debaixo do meu braço para me enfrentar. "Eu sei que você vai dizer algo sobre isto ser mais importante do que a minha necessidade de independência, mas eu tenho que ajudar de alguma forma. Você disse que esse vampiro quer nos machucar - você não pode me pedir para ficar em casa e costurar um ponto-cruz enquanto você está tentando me proteger. Eu te amo demais para fazer isso."

Ela queria me proteger. Por mais difícil que estava a acreditar, eu não entendia o que ela deve sentir-se... mas isso era impossível. "Eu queria poder dar a você o que quiser, mas Bella, isso não é um conto de fadas para trás. Nenhuma quantidade de força de vontade vai fazer o possível para você montar e salvar o dia. Você simplesmente não têm as armas necessárias ... você não tem sequer a menor defesa contra eles..." Apenas o pensamento de ter você exposta a uma ameaça tão esmagadora fez o meu corpo ficar tenso com pânico.

"Mas eu poderia... Eu poderia ter essas coisas... se você me mudasse, me fizesse gostar de você. Então eu seria mais forte e rápida, e o vampiros não teria nenhuma chance de me tocar."

Meu coração apertou dolorosamente morto, e me afastei dela. "Bella... você não sabe o que está pedindo."

"Então explique isso para mim", disse ela com olhos cheios de dor e raiva. "Você não quer que eu seja como você?"

Me sentei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu tentava ordenar meus pensamentos. Eu queria Bella como uma vampira? Eu tinha fantasiado sobre isso, sim, e isso certamente teria suas vantagens... Eu nunca teria que desistir dela... mas um dia eu iria querer? A única coisa que eu sabia com certeza era de que tudo dentro de mim pedia para eu segurar ela agora.

"O que eu quero é irrelevante", finalmente respondi. "Se você realmente queria ser uma vampira, então eu não poderia lhe negar isso. Mas não agora. Você está com medo e você não está pensando claramente. Você percebe que você vai ter que desistir de sua humanidade? Você já não será capaz de ver seus amigos humanos, a sua família. Mesmo que você possa diminuir a sua sede de sangue, eles vão ver a diferença. Eventualmente, eles vão perceber que você não está envelhecendo. Você vai ter que deixá-los ir... e eles todos morrerão, enquanto você continua viva. Eu sei que você não espera crianças no seu futuro, mas até mesmo a opção de adotar teria acabado uma vez que você fosse um vampiro. Se você escolher essa vida, Bella... tudo iria mudar para você."

Eu me virei para olhar para ela, ainda deitada de lado, olhando para mim em silêncio. "Você está certo", sussurrou ela finalmente. "Eu não estava pensando sobre as conseqüências. Mas você não respondeu à minha pergunta, Edward. Você quer que eu seja uma vampira?"

Fechei os olhos. Por que eu não podia deixá-la ir? Eu precisava de tempo para pensar, tempo para processar. "Bella... Eu não sei", eu admiti. "Eu amo você... como você é, e eu te amaria como uma vampira. Isso é tudo que eu sei." Engoli muito, me sentindo fora de sorte. A palavra 'amor' ainda parecia muito pesada na minha boca, quase demais para se dizer em voz alta.

Senti seu deslocamento em torno de mim, e depois seus braços foram abraçar os meus ombros, seu rosto colado à minha volta. "Sinto muito", disse ela baixinho, falando para minha camisa. "Eu estou te forçando novamente, não estou?"

Torci meu corpo e levantou cerca de Bella em meu colo, suspirando em seus cabelos. "Você não deveria ter que pedir desculpas por isso."

Bella balançou a cabeça e apertou os lábios em meu maxilar. "Mas isso não importa agora, não é? Tudo vai ficar bem, e nós vamos ter muito tempo para pensar nisso mais tarde."

"Isso mesmo", eu concordei, me permitindo acreditar que, eu precisava de alguma confiança restabelecida mais do que eu percebi. "Teremos tempo de sobra quando isso acabar."

Ela apertou seus lábios cheios nos meus e enfiou os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Muito tempo..." ela murmurou distraidamente quando ela me beijou mais forte, empurrando a língua contra os meus lábios e me deixando nenhuma escolha, mas abrir a boca com ela. Ela me beijou desesperadamente, de uma forma que eu nunca senti antes.

Bella puxou de volta para a respiração e me olhou nos olhos. "Acho que mudei de idéia."

Senti minha testa franzir em confusão. "Sobre o quê?"

Em vez de responder verbalmente, ela apertou sua mandíbula com determinação e puxou pijama por cima da cabeça. Eu olhei, congelado, cativado como sempre pela sensualidade sutil de seu corpo - seus seios roliços, mas pequenos, ela macia, os mamilos cor de rosa macios, clamando por atenção, o sinal luminoso suave dos quadris que parecia ser feitos para as minhas mãos agarrar-los enquanto eu dirigi a ela...

"Eu preciso me sentir perto de você", disse ela descaradamente, e eu não me importei com quem estava ouvindo. E só assim, eu fui de duro a dolorosamente duro.

"Venha aqui", eu rosnei, mas antes que ela pudesse obedecer, eu tinha ela jogada na cama e reclamei os seus lábios. Assim que seu cérebro apanhado com o que estava acontecendo, ela gemeu e arqueou o corpo dela para o meu. Enquanto saboreava o gosto de sua boca, as mãos correram para puxar a minha camisa. Eu puxei longe dela o tempo suficiente para arrancá-las por cima da minha cabeça e depois voltei para ela, espalhando beijos ao longo do seu pescoço, o gosto doce e salgado da sua pele.

Suas mãos percorriam minhas costas e ombros, raspando com as unhas, me  
puxando para mais perto. Eu beijei o meu caminho para o seu peito e fechei os  
meus lábios em torno de um mamilo enrugado, provocando um gemido. Eu encontrei  
o outro e rodou a minha língua em torno dela. Seus dedos acariciando meus  
cabelos, me incentivando.

"Tire – tire a roupa", ela conseguiu dizer através de respirações pesadas. "Eu preciso sentir  
você."

Gemendo em suas palavras, eu rapidamente pulei da cama e abaixei minhas calças e  
boxers antes de voltar a ela. Ela chegou para mim, mas eu estava determinado a me livrar da  
parte de baixo do seu pijama. Puxando as suas pernas para baixo, avistei as calcinhas com rendas que eu a entreguei mais cedo. A cor escura do blush foi semelhante ao rosa do seu sexo, e isso me fez muito mais do que ansioso para tirá-las. Encontrei o sutiã combinando que estava  
lá fora em algum lugar esperando para ser usado, eu não poderia rasgá-los, mas eu o  
puxei rapidamente para baixo e joguei fora.

"Você realmente deve considerar usar mais dessa lingerie", disse Bella, encontrando os seus olhos enquanto eu corria as minhas mãos para cima, pelas suas pernas suaves. "É muito divertido."

Ela riu. "Qual é o ponto de usar uma lingerie como essa, se eu nunca vou ser capaz de manter-la?"

"Para me deixar louco", murmurei, correndo os meus lábios até sua coxa esquerda. "E me faz te querer mais do que eu posso suportar..."

"Bem, eu não ia querer - oh!" ela engoliu em seco quando minha língua tocou seu  
clitóris. "Não se preocupe. Eu quero."

Eu ri contra seu sexo, sabendo que eu iria fazê-la tremer e comecei a trabalhar fazendo o fluxo de umidade aumentar, saboreando cada gota. Eu circulei seu clitóris com minha língua e movimentei dois dedos dentro dela, gemendo para mim na sensação de sua casa apertada em torno de mim, a sensação de seu gemido, vibrou através de seu corpo. Eu não podia acreditar o quanto eu queria que ela agora, quando estávamos juntos há apenas algumas horas atrás... mas com tanta coisa que aconteceu hoje que se sentiu como sempre. As palavras não eram suficientes. Eu precisava sentir que ela ainda estava comigo, que ainda era minha... que ainda era apaixonada por mim.

Tirei minha boca dela e me arrastei até o seu corpo, precisando estar dentro dela.

"Vem cá", ela respirou, levando meu rosto ao dela enquanto os meus quadris ficaram entre as suas pernas. Nossas bocas se encontraram e eu deslizava dentro dela, engolindo seu suspiro e deixando-o ressoar no peito.

"Bella", eu gemi, balançando lentamente contra ela. Isso era tudo que eu tinha, tudo que eu conseguia pensar. _Bella, Bella, Bella..._

"Sim, Edward," ela suspirou, agarrou as mãos nas minhas costas. "Perto... mais profundo", ela confessou, olhando para mim com os olhos escuros.

Oprimido, eu enterrei meu rosto contra seu ombro e deslizei minhas mãos por baixo dela para abraçá-la contra mim, enquanto me movia. Com todos os tempos, sua pele roçou na minha. Senti seus mamilos duros contra meu peito e sua respiração a cada encontro ao lado do meu rosto. Eu estava tão perdido nela, no seu perfume, que queimava com um prazer que fez as chamas na minha garganta ficarem completamente insignificantes._Tudo_, foi a palavra que manteve cruzamento minha mente. Ela era tudo...

Suas pernas acondicionaram em torno de mim e seus braços esticaram sua posse quando ela chegou mais perto da borda. Senti sua respiração contra mim, seu nariz no meu cabelo, e eu tive que correr meus lábios sobre a pele macia de seu ombro.

A tensão se construiu lentamente, pouco a pouco, aproximando-se sobre nós dois. Depois do que pareceram horas de afundamento em seu calor, de se afogar nela, seu orgasmo súbito a levou a firmar em torno de mim. Se estivéssemos em qualquer outro lugar, ela teria gritado, mas ela estrangulou o som em sua garganta e o abafou contra meu ombro. A sensação de sua vinda à parte contra mim foi demais. Eu fiz duas vertentes mais nela, espremido por seus músculos apertados, antes que eu explodisse com um grito que encheu o quarto, meus braços e as pernas tremendo com a força do meu orgasmo.

Não me mexi durante vários minutos. As pernas de Bella caíram para ambos os meus lados, mas ela passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo, esfregando suavemente meu couro cabeludo. Gostei da sensação suave até que eu senti que eu poderia passar e, finalmente, fui para fora dela. Ela riu, me olhando cair na cama.

"Talvez você precisasse disso mais do que eu, afinal," Bella riu, se curvando em meu lado. Eu puxei o edredom e o virei para trás e em cima de nós, com medo de que ela iria pegar um resfriado nessa casa fria. Eu tive um sentimento de que os Cullens não ajustavam seu termostato com freqüência.

"Eu acho que você está certa", eu murmurei cansado. Eu desejei poder dormir, eu senti drenado e não queria nada mais do que enrolar com Bella e derivar para a inconsciência. Se apenas... mas não era possível, e ainda havia grandes questões a serem discutidas hoje à noite.

"Eu te amo", Bella sussurrou contra meu ombro. "Lembre-se disso."

Amor. Pela primeira vez, eu fiz a conexão - Bella sentia por mim o que eu sentia a por dela. E isso era incrível de imaginar.

"Eu quero mantê-lo", eu respirei. Mas eu disse isso tão discretamente que ela não tinha ouvido. Por agora, foi o suficiente para admitir isso para mim. Eu não sabia se eu a queria para sempre... mas eu sabia que queria mais tempo do que ela poderia me dar agora. "Hum, ok. Agora estou realmente cansada", Bella disse em um suspiro que se transformou em um bocejo. "... Foi um ia longo."

"Sim ... sim, foi", eu concordei.

Depois de Bella cair no sono, eu coloquei a minha roupa e desci. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Esme estavam reunidos na sala, falando baixinho. Eles pararam quando ouviram a minha abordagem e olharam para minha entrada.

"Como Bella está?" Alice perguntou. Seus lábios lutaram contra um sorriso, e eu rolei meus olhos.

"Bem, Eddie boy - se aqui cheira ele tomou um banho nela," Emmett comentou, sempre tão diplomaticamente, "Então eu estou supondo que ela está se sentindo muito bem, não é?"

"Ela está assustada", eu disse claramente. "Como ela provavelmente deveria estar agora, pois ela esta correndo perigo."

"É claro", Esme disse, atirando um olhar maternal e censurador na direção de Emmett. "E nós faremos tudo ao nosso alcance para ajudar."

"Carlisle vai estar em casa em dois minutos e 43 segundos," Alice avisou. "Tenho certeza que ele saberá a melhor maneira de lidar com isso."

"Onde está a Rosalie?" Eu perguntei, mais para passar os dois minutos de fora da curiosidade real.

"Fazendo as unhas ou algo assim," Emmett deu de ombros. "Ela precisa do espaço dela às vezes."

Li em seus pensamentos que ela estava com raiva de mim, me culpando por colocar eles e Bella para esta situação. Eu compreendi os seus sentimentos, realmente, e senti uma certa quantidade de culpa... mas foi a escolha de Bella vir para cá e ficar comigo.

"Aí vem ele", disse Alice, e ouvi a trituração de pneus subindo a calçada. Carlisle foi entusiasticamente cantando a música de Carmen, até que vi o meu carro na frente. Nós todos o ouvimos puxar para a garagem antes de entrar rapidamente na casa.

"Para que devemos o prazer neste momento, Edward?" Carlisle perguntou amigavelmente, antes de franzir as sombrancelhas abruptamente. "Será que esse é o cheiro de Bella?"

"Houve um incidente... leve," Alice ofereceu como ponto de partida para a explicação.

Carlisle se sentou em uma cadeira de abrir e gesticulou para prosseguirmos com a história. Lhe contei como isso tudo tinha começado, como Bella percebeu que eu era, e como ela tinha insistido em vir para Forks, quando ela ouviu três nômades estavam em seu caminho. Eu expliquei como James tinha nos cheirado no carro e percebeu que Bella e eu éramos íntimos, como ele tinha parado de nós e decidiu nos tornar parte de seu jogo. Então eu disse a ele sobre a aparência de Victoria e da revelação que tinha feito.

"Agora os dois estão atrás de nós, por suas próprias razões. Victoria quer que eu participe do seu covil, ela sente que é minha dona", disse com um grunhido. "James... bem. Ele quer que o desafio de levar Bella de mim... ele quer me fazer sofrer... e então ele me quer morto. Desconfio que ele vá deixar Victoria acreditar que ele está ajudando, enquanto for conveniente."

"Alice?" Carlisle disse, virando-se para ela. "Você já viu alguma coisa?"

"Não", ela suspirou, visivelmente frustrada. "Talvez eles não tenham feito todas as decisões... ou talvez eles estejam bloqueando a minha visão de alguma forma. Eu não sei..."

Eles poderiam estar fazendo alguma coisa, então...

"Nós precisamos ter alguém observando o pai da Bella," eu disse, olhando em volta com urgência. "É por isso que ela queria vir em primeiro lugar, ela estava preocupada com ele."

"Eu vou", Emmett disse, estalando os dedos. "Eu adoraria uma chance de obter alguma ação."

"Cuidado", Esme o repreendeu: "E não se esqueça de dizer isso a Rosalie antes de ir. Você sabe como ela se preocupa."

"Sim", Emmett fez uma careta. "Ela não vai ficar feliz com isso." Mas ele andou pelas escadas de qualquer maneira.

"Nós não podemos esperar que eles venham para nós. Isso precisa ser em nossos termos, devemos criar uma armadilha-" Jasper começou a dizer, mas Carlisle interrompeu.

"Estamos certos de que isso tem que acabar em violência?" ele perguntou.

"A mulher pode se cansar e desistir de mim, mas o macho é persistente. Ele é um rastreador. Quando ele escolhe um alvo, ele não desiste até que ele chegue... e por que deveria? Ele é um vampiro, ele não tem nada, além do tempo ao seu lado. Bella nunca estará segura por onde passar... e ela não deve ter para onde correr. "

Carlisle suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Muito bem. Você está certo, sua segurança é fundamental."

"Nós temos que atraí-los" Jasper disse, pegando a linha anterior do pensamento. "Precisamos de uma isca."

Eu li seus pensamentos antes que ele pudesse falar deles e soltei um grunhido. "Não!"

"Você sabe que ele está apenas esperando que nós a deixemos sozinha", Jasper destacou. "Nós podemos dar-lhe espaço suficiente para se sentir seguro e então pegamos ele-"

"Não, absolutamente não", disse enfaticamente, pronto para atacá-lo no meio da sala se ele persistisse com sua idéia. "Não vamos deixar ele chegar em qualquer lugar perto dela. Eu vou fazer isso, em vez dela - eles me querem também."

Jasper franziu a testa. "Ela pode ir para ele, mas ele vai? Se ele é tão determinado como você diz, então ele vai esperar a situação ideal..."

Mas ele se calou, voltando os olhos para Alice, que estava tensa na cadeira e ficou balançando a cabeça.

"O que é isso?" Jasper perguntou, imediatamente ao seu lado. "O que você vê?"

"Nada!" ela gritou, angustiada. "Todos os nossos futuros desapareceram!"

Um clamor de pensamentos me bateu, todos querendo saber o que isso significava. Como eu estava tentando ajustá-los, um barulho explodiu em baixo da porta da frente, e eu peguei um fedor horrível... algo parecido com mofo... ou... um cão molhado.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, para ninguém em particular.

"Lobisomens", veio uma voz da escada. Me virei para encontrar Rosalie lá de pé, o nariz enrugado e os braços cruzados. "Nossos amigos de La Push vieram nos visitar".


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_Um clamor de pensamentos me bateu, todos querendo saber o que isso significava. Conforme eu tentava ajustá-los, um barulho explodiu em baixo da porta da frente, e eu peguei um fedor horrível... algo parecido com... mofo... ou... cachorro molhado._

_"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, para ninguém em particular._

"_Lobisomen," veio uma voz da escada. Me virei para encontrar Rosalie lá de pé, o nariz enrugado e os braços cruzados. "Nossos amigos de La Push vieram nos visitar."_

"Lobisomens?" Exclamei. "Há lobisomens aqui também?"

Eu estava pronto para subir as escadas e sair correndo com Bella porque obviamente, esta cidade era uma armadilha. Vampiros eram ruins o suficiente, mas pelo menos nós poderíamos desenvolver algum tipo de controle. Lobisomens, por outro lado, eram voláteis, pouco melhor do que cachorros raivosos em forma de lobos. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estava deixando Bella perto de um –

"Edward, se acalme," Carlisle disse com firmeza, batendo as mãos nos meus ombros, e eu percebi que estava rosnando.

"Estes não são típicos lobisomens – nem ao menos são lobisomens, realmente," Carlisle me disse. "Eles podem mudar a vontade, e eles têm um funcionamento mental muito melhor em forma de lobo. Eu preciso que você seja cooperativo – nossa família tem um tratado com o bando."

Eu balancei a cabeça, incrédulo. "Você tem um _tratado_? Com uma matilha de cães?" Embora eu nunca tivesse visto um lobisomem pessoalmente, eu sabia as histórias. Lobisomens eram os inimigos naturais dos vampiros... eles tentavam matar nossa espécie, e nós não hesitamos em matá-los. Não havia um meio-termo.

"Tenho certeza que nesse momento você já deve ter percebido que a nossa família não é típica. Nós temos um pacto para compartilhar a área – temos o nosso território, e eles têm o deles. Prometemos não morder humanos, e em retorno, ele não nos expõe, ou nós a eles. É conveniente para todos os envolvidos. Se eles estão aqui agora, é provavelmente devido a um interesse mútuo."

Eu ainda não podia me imaginar colaborando com lobisomens, mas eu procurei suas mentes para descobrir o que eles queriam. Eu confiava neles muito menos do que eu poderia expressar.

Havia quatro deles, três homens e uma mulher. O mais jovem estava animado, ele nunca havia conhecido um vampiro antes. A mulher era sua irmã, e ela só veio para garantir sua segurança. O mais velho era o líder. Ele queria falar sobre os novos vampiros na área. O outro era focado, alerta, à procura de qualquer ameaça. Ele não confiava nos Cullen, ele também entendia que vampiros e lobisomens não foram feitos para serem amigos.

Eu tinha aberto a boca para retransmitir algumas dessas informações para Carlisle quando o líder bateu na porta da frente. Carlisle foi responder, Jasper em seu encalço. Instintivamente, eu ladeei seu outro lado, me preparando para a ameaça. Jasper me atirou um olhar de aprovação – ele tinha experiência prévia com lobisomens.

A porta se abriu para revelar três homens gigantescos e uma mulher amazona, que parecia poder derrubar os três homens por si mesma – ou era pelo menos disposta a tentar. Os caras estavam semi-vestidos com shorts rasgados, descalços, e sujos pela jornada que fizeram. _B__árbaros._

"Sam," Carlisle cumprimentou o líder com um aceno de cabeça

"Não ocuparemos muito do seu tempo, Carlisle," ele disse, claramente ansioso para sair rapidamente. "Nós pegamos o cheiro de quatro novos vampiros na área... e parece que um deles está na sua sala de estar." Seus olhos se fixaram em mim.

"Edward é um amigo nosso que compartilha nossa dieta," Carlisle respondeu calmamente. "Os outros, porém, são desconhecidos para nós... e provavelmente um perigo para os seres humanos na área."

"E sobre o humano na sua casa?" o tenso perguntou do lado direito de Sam. "Não há perigo, hein?"

Foi então que ouvi os passos na escada que o tinham avisado. Bella tinha acordado e estava descendo as escadas.

"Relaxe," Rosalie chocou a todos dizendo. "Ela é uma convidada, e não um lanche."

"Edward? O que está acontecendo?" Bella perguntou do fundo da escada. "Eu pensei ter ouvido –"

Em pânico, eu voei para uma posição defensiva na frente dela antes que ela pudesse terminar sua frase. Meu movimento lhe permitiu ver os visitantes, e ela deixou escapar um suspiro. "Jake? Eu pensei ter ouvido a sua voz. Leah, Seth? Sam? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?" aquele o qual ela se dirigiu como Jake, o tenso, respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que me virei para olhar embasbacado para Bella. Eu não era o único a encarando.

"Você os conhece?"

"Bem, sim," Bella disse conscientemente, carrancuda. Eu podia ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça, tentando avaliar a situação. "Meu pai é amigo de praticamente todos em La Push..."

Claro que sim. Seu infame mecânico Jake era um lobisomem. Por que não estava surpreso? Ela sabia o que ele era? Eu duvidava, certamente ela teria dito algo.

"Sério, o que você está fazendo aqui no meio da noite? Alguém esta machucado ou algo assim?" Não, ela não deve saber o que eles eram, ou então ela não estaria assumindo que os quatro eram ignorantes da verdadeira identidade de Carlisle e buscavam sua ajuda como um médico. Como poderia eu sequer começar a explicar isso para ela?

"É uma longa história," disse Jake, dando um passo à frente de sua posição à direita de Sam. Todos, menos Carlisle, Esme e Bella ficaram tensos ao seu movimento."Será que Charlie sabe que você está aqui?"

Eu pude sentir Bella se eriçar, sem virar para olhá-la. Eu não estava exatamente feliz, também – os pensamentos do garoto eram muito possessivos, muito protetores. Ele considerava Bella um dos _deles_, e isso me deixa puto

"Não, ele não sabe," ela falou exasperada, "e nem precisa saber. Eu sou um adulto legal."

Jacob deu um passo mais perto, e eu instintivamente me movi para trás, empurrando Bella com meu movimento, protegendo-a com meu corpo. Todo mundo na sala manobrou em torno de nós.

"Edward?" Bella questionou sobre meu ombro. "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Esse menino pensa que você não está segura aqui," eu rosnei, nunca tirando os olhos dele.

"Jacob!" Bella repreendeu, tentando passar ao redor de mim. Segurei-a de volta com um braço. "Eu pensei que você sabia mais do que ir junto com preconceitos estúpidos de seu pai."

"Preconceitos estúpidos?" Jacob se descontrolou, um tremor percorrendo todo o seu corpo. "Se você soubesse o que eles são –"

"Se _você_ soubesse o que eles realmente são, iria perceber como está errado!"

Eu podia ver, mesmo sem a visão extra de Alice, o que estava por vir. Os pensamentos de Jacob ficaram incoerentes de fúria, e os tremores aumentaram até que ele estava tremendo totalmente. Os pensamentos alarmados de todos na sala confirmaram o que meus instintos me diziam – ele estava indo para se transformar, e uma vez que isso acontecesse, ele iria atacar.

Eu assumi imediatamente uma posição defensiva, me preparando para o ataque, sentindo meus lábios se curvarem em um rosnado involuntário. "_Vá para trás_," eu disse rapidamente para Bella. Eu podia sentir o medo dela, e eu esperava que ela me ouvisse dessa vez. Alice se lançou ao meu lado, mesmo quando o garoto se tornou um lobo diante de meus olhos.

Jasper e Carlisle estavam vindo para perto, mas não rápido o suficiente. Assim que vi os músculos da perna do lobo tencionarem para pular, eu estava em movimento.

Nós colidimos no ar. O fedido corpo peludo, era surpreendentemente sólido, quase inflexível conforme eu o puxava para o chão. Garras afiadas rasgaram minha roupa e arranharam minha pele, o que foi surpreendentemente doloroso conforme elas cavaram dentro, enquanto eu tentava evitar a mordida, babada da enorme mandíbula em meu pescoço. Minha boca se encheu de veneno, pronto para incapacitar, pronto para matar. Forcei a cabeça maciça da criatura no chão e estava prestes a causar um dano real quando senti Jasper e Carlisle me puxando para longe.

Lançando os olhos em volta, vi três novos lobos na sala onde os outros visitantes estavam, agora convergindo para Jacob, que havia subido em quatro patas e estava pronto para atacar novamente. Os seus três companheiros o encurralaram para fora da porta. Só então eu ouvi o irregular e rápido batimento cardíaco de Bella atrás de mim, e eu virei para encontrá-la apoiada contra a parede por trás da pequena Alice, com os olhos arregalados de medo.

"Edward?" sua voz frágil me chamou, e eu corri para o lado dela, trazendo-a em um abraço protetor. Eu estava furioso com o vira-lata desprezível. Como ele ousa colocar em risco a parte mais importante da minha existência?

"Edward, o que acabou de aconteceu?" Bella perguntou, a voz mais forte agora. "Eles – eles são _lobisomens_?"

"... Sim," respondi simplesmente, olhando para os outros impotente. "Talvez alguém pudesse explicar? Eu não estou muito familiarizado com eles."

Todos os olhares se viraram para Carlisle. Ele sorriu ironicamente e se lançou em sua explicação. "Os Quileute têm um dom interessante. Às vezes, uma mudança é feita – eles podem se transformar em lobos, a fim de proteger seu território. Eles não são lobisomens de verdade, que apenas se transformam na lua cheia, embora esses existam. De certa forma, eles são mutantes que pode mudar de forma à vontade. Vampiros e lobos são inimigos naturais, por causa de algum estranho instinto – Eu nunca vi nenhuma razão para isso. Nossa família tem um pacto com a tribo La Push. Desde que nós não machuquemos humanos, eles toleram a nossa presença, e nós a deles. Guardamos os segredos uns dos outros, desde que a exposição seria prejudicial a todos nós. Eles, no entanto, vão caçar e tentar matar qualquer vampiro que ameace seu povo.""

Bella ficou pálida, segurando meus braços. "Eles não vão – eles não vão tentar machucar Edward, vão?" ela perguntou para Carlisle. Seu coração acelerou, em pânico, e eu me perguntei se talvez ela me segurasse tão firme para impedir que suas mãos tremessem.

Eu segurei-a apertado, sabendo que não havia outra forma de tranqüilizá-la, e olhei para Carlisle por respostas, pois eu não tinha nenhuma. As mentes dos lobos não me disseram nada – eles todos estavam empenhados em acalmar o garoto.

"Os lobos nunca prejudicaram nenhum de nossos convidados, mesmo os nossos amigos que não compartilham nossa dieta," Carlisle disse calmamente, como se estivesse acalmando um paciente assustado. "Enquanto nós ficarmos do nosso lado da fronteira, eles vão manter a paz. Incidentes como o que tivemos esta noite são... raros."

Bella olhou para minha cara, claramente ainda preocupado. "E se um deles se descontrolar novamente? E depois?"

"Bella, eu sou a última pessoa que você deveria estar preocupado," eu disse a ela, bastante alarmado com a quantidade de medo em seus olhos. "Eu posso lidar com um pequeno lobisomem."

"Pequeno?" Bella repetiu, incrédula. "Aquela coisa era enorme! Você viu os dentes?"

"E você sentiu minha pele?" Eu ri. "Relaxe, Bella, eu sou a última coisa que você deve se preocupar agora."

Ela mordeu o lábio como se não acreditasse em mim, mas deixou a questão de lado. "Será que eles vão nos ajudar, o que você acha?" ela perguntou para Carlisle.

"Talvez," Carlisle disse. "Se os vampiros passearem em seu território, então certamente eles vão agir para proteger suas terras... eles não estão autorizados a caçar em nosso território, normalmente, mas talvez possamos chegar a um acordo. A ajuda deles seria benéfica."

"O líder está voltando," disse eu, pegando seus pensamentos como uma onda de rádio perdida. Eu fiz uma carranca. "Ele quer a sua palavra de que vou me manter na linha," eu disse para Carlisle.

Rosalie bufou, e eu olhei para onde ela se encostou no braço do sofá, braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Seria bom se o vira-lata pudesse controlar sua cria."

"Rosalie," Carlisle castigou, "A hostilidade não vai ajudar no assunto."

Assim que ele terminou de falar, a forma grande de Sam encheu a porta, ainda aberta pela saída dos lobos anteriormente. Ele arrumou um novo par de jeans rasgado de algum lugar para se cobrir.

"Peço desculpas pela explosão de Jacob," disse ele, embora o seu pedido de desculpas fosse dirigido à Carlisle, com uma rápida olhada para Bella. "Ele ainda é jovem e inexperiente para lidar com... a sua espécie."

"É claro. Ninguém ficou ferido, nenhum dano feito," Carlisle disse, e bem assim, tudo estava acabado. "Os novos vampiros passaram pelos limites de seu território?"

"Sim, eles passaram," disse Sam com uma carranca. "Nós queríamos ter certeza de que eles não eram amigos desinformados de vocês antes de atacarmos... mas agora que já confirmou o perigo, nós não hesitaremos em caçá-los."

Carlisle balançou a cabeça lentamente, contemplando as suas palavras. "Nós estaríamos dispostos, enquanto esses vampiros estão na área, renunciar as nossas fronteiras. Acredito que esses vampiros são um perigo para a cidade como um todo... Eu acredito que seria no melhor interesse de todos expandir o campo de caça em potencial."

Sam olhou para ele, tenso, enquanto considerava a oferta. "Eu não me sinto preparado para abrir nossas fronteiras, especialmente com seu novo amigo na área. Mas se vocês permitem o acesso ao seu território para lidar com esta nova ameaça, nós seriamos gratos."

Carlisle assentiu. "Está resolvido, então. Se você precisar de nossa ajuda, não hesite em nos avisar."

"Obrigado Carlisle," Sam disse, com um breve aceno de cabeça. "Nós estaremos indo agora... não há tempo a perder."

"Boa sorte para vocês," Carlisle disse, fechando a porta da frente quando Sam desapareceu através dela. Voltou-se para o resto de nós, um público cativo.

"O auxílio dos lobos pode ser útil para lidar com essa ameaça, mas não estou confiante em suas habilidades para lidar com esses vampiros em particular. Nós ainda precisamos de um plano próprio para garantir a segurança de Bella."

"E a de Edward," Bella adicionou calmamente. "James o quer morto, também."

Me encolhi e a segurei mais perto. "A segurança de Bella em primeiro lugar," eu disse a Carlisle. "Eu posso lidar com o macho."

"Temos que tirá-la dessa área," Jasper disse, atraindo todos os olhares da sala. "Enquanto ela está em Forks, o pai dela está em perigo também. Não podemos dedicar todos os nossos recursos para o problema em mãos, enquanto nós temos que proteger o seu pai, também."

"O que o pararia de ir atrás de Charlie, afinal?" Bella perguntou, o medo escoando de volta para sua voz. "E se ele decidir... levá-lo como refém ou algo assim?"

Jasper franziu a testa, não tendo considerado a possibilidade. Eu fiz um rápido gesto de orgulho para rápida percepção da minha humana. "Então nós precisamos ter certeza que ele pensa que não pode usar o seu pai contra você."

Franzi a testa para o plano que vi se formar na cabeça de Jasper. "Isso é realmente necessário? Se ela prejudicar a relação dela com o pai –"

"Espere, o quê?" Bella saltou, cavando as unhas em meu braço. "O que você está falando?"

"O homem precisa pensar o seu pai não significa nada para você, que você não poderia ser persuadida a agir por uma ameaça a ele. E ele só vai acreditar nisso se ele ver você cortar os laços com seu pai em primeira mão."

"Não!" Bella disse imediatamente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Isto não é culpa do meu pai... ele não deve ter que sofrer por causa de mim. Tem que haver uma maneira melhor."

Todos olharam em volta uns para os outros, mentes em branco enquanto tentávamos chegar a uma solução. Até a lâmpada se acender na mente de Alice.

"E se nós usarmos os lobos para proteger Charlie? Ele é amigo das pessoas na reserva, certo? Vamos convencer um deles a convidá-lo para uma estadia mais longa... inventar uma desculpa importante o suficiente que faça Charlie estar disposto a pôr de lado suas outras responsabilidades para ficar lá."

Jasper sorriu com carinho para sua companheira. "Claro. Brilhante, como sempre."

"Vou fazer a ligação," Carlisle disse, saindo para a sala de jantar com um celular na mão. Bella deu um suspiro aliviado ao meu lado.

"Qual será o próximo passo, então? Nós podemos ficar aqui, se Charlie esta sendo cuidado...?"

Jasper franziu o cenho. "Ainda seria melhor atraí-los longe desta área... pelo menos para um lugar isolado. Se algum dos moradores da cidade fosse pego no fogo cruzado... poderia ser muito ruim para nós. Poderia até chamar a atenção dos Volturi."

Bella respirou fundo. "Aonde nós vamos, então?"

Jasper deu de ombros. "Norte, eu acho." Seus olhos se estreitaram conforme todas as possibilidades passavam por sua cabeça. "Se nós nos movemos para floresta, talvez seja mais fácil de separá-los, derrubá-los individualmente... Com humanos ao redor, é muito fácil para eles escaparem. Como você se sente sobre acampar, Bella"

"É uma boa idéia?" Eu disse antes que ela pudesse responder, apertando o meu controle sobre os ombros como se isso pudesse protegê-la. "Se ela ficar muito próxima –"

"Ela _tem_ que estar," Jasper argumentou. "O homem seguira o rastro dela, e ele não vai ser enganado por qualquer tentativa de tirá-la fora disso."

"Ele está certo," Alice disse baixinho. "O que você estava planejando, Edward... não iria funcionar. Esta é a melhor chance."

Bella mordeu o lábio, apreensiva, e Esme se aproximou com um sorriso tranquilizador. "Não se preocupe Bella – nós vamos cuidar de você." Ela se virou para a loira que tinha os braços cruzados com uma carranca no rosto. "Rosalie, porque você não vem e me ajuda com as coisas do acampamento?"

Rosalie não concordou verbalmente, mas ela seguiu Esme na direção da garagem. Carlisle reapareceu vindo da sala de jantar logo depois.

"Billy Black concordou em manter Charlie na reserva por alguns dias. Isso não nos dá muito tempo, mas vamos ter que fazer dar certo. Emmett retornará logo que Charlie estiver além do limite. Então, podemos avançar."

"Vamos precisar nos dividir em grupos de caça," Jasper disse com um olhar pensativo. "Talvez as mulheres possam ficar com Bella –"

"_Eu vou_ ficar com Bella," eu interrompi, não querendo comprometer isso. "Além disso, se Bella é o alvo, então eles serão atraídos para ela... Não deveria os lutadores mais fortes ficarem mais próximos a ela?"

Bella tremeu, mas Jasper riu. "Claramente, você nunca viu Alice em ação... ou Rosalie, para esse assunto. Mas se o terceiro decidir se juntar a eles, vamos precisar ter três grupos de caça... Alice, você vê o que ele vai decidir?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não o vejo envolvido, mas isso pode significar que ele ainda está indeciso."

"Tudo bem, então... Emmett e eu com certeza iremos ficar na cola do homem. Rosalie, Esme e Carlisle podem cuidar da mulher. Alice, você – "

"Sim, eu fico com Edward e Bella," Alice disse, revirando os olhos. "Mesmo que você só está perguntando por que você não gosta que eu lute."

"Você sabe que não é um risco aceitável para mim," Jasper disse, sem remorso e completamente sério e, evidentemente completamente inconsciente, apesar de seu dom de empatia, que a exposição de Bella era igualmente um risco inaceitável para mim.

"Há uma clareira nos arredores onde costumamos jogar beisebol," Jasper disse. "E pode ser um bom lugar para isso. Especialmente porque nós vamos precisar de fogo..."

"Fogo?" Bella fez uma careta. "Por quê?"

Eu olhei para ela com um sorriso triste. "A única maneira de ter certeza que um vampiro está morto é queimá-lo em pedaços. Do contrário, ele ira se curar."

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, como se ela não conseguisse nem processar isso. "Então quando partimos? Assim que Emmett voltar?"

Jasper acenou. "É melhor você empacotar algumas coisas. Coisas quentes. Promete ser frio."

* * *

Poucas horas depois, nós oito nos movíamos rápido e furtivamente pela floresta. Bella estava nas minhas costas, agarrando-se por sua vida, os olhos fechados pela velocidade. Eu queria rir de suas reações humanas, para provocá-la, mas o estado das coisas não me dava esse luxo. Agora, sob as atuais ameaças, eu estava começando a compreender plenamente a beleza e a necessidade do que nós tínhamos tido nestes últimos meses. Parecia um crime que um dia onde eu não podia beijá-la, brincar com ela, desfrutar da tranquilidade que ela trazia, existisse.

A pequena Alice estava carregando todo o equipamento do acampamento nas costas, junto com a bolsa de roupas de Bella nos braços, e ela parecia cômica sob a carga superdimensionada. Os outros todos usavam roupas leves, fáceis de mudar, e apertadas para evitar barulhos. Jasper tinha todos eles bem preparados para a caça.

Eu podia ver a clareira à frente quando de repente houve a menor rachadura de um galho para o leste. Nós todos congelamos, até mesmo Bella, embora eu soubesse que ela estava reagindo a nós e não ao som, que foi muito baixo para seus ouvidos perceber.

"Vamos nos dividir agora," Jasper sussurrou, apontando para os outros a direção que ele achava que deviam ir. Nós, é claro, formos direcionados para a clareira para montar o acampamento.

Eu finalmente coloquei Bella em seus pés, mas a segurei perto de mim enquanto Alice levantava acampamento com uma velocidade impressionante – mesmo para um vampiro. Algo estava me deixando inquieto... Eu não estava captando os pensamentos de nossos inimigos, mas sentia mais na floresta do que as criaturas que viviam lá.

"Edward?" Bella finalmente sussurrou. "Está tudo bem?"

"Acho que sim," eu disse a ela, encontrando seus olhos preocupados. "Os outros pegaram um rastro... tudo está indo conforme o planejado."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava inquieta, também. Talvez ela tenha percebido meu humor, ou talvez ela teve a mesma estranha intuição que eu tive.

"Eu não vejo o terceiro em lugar nenhum aqui perto," disse Alice atrás de nós. Eu me virei para ver que ela já havia terminado, até um pequeno aquecedor e um gerador portátil. "Parece que ele seguiu para o norte, o que significa que ele não está ajudando os outros dois."

"Bom," eu disse distraído quando ouvi os pensamentos de Rosalie – ela pegou o cheiro da mulher.

"É tarde," disse Alice. "Por que não tenta dormir mais um pouco, Bella?"

"Okay," Bella suspirou. Todos nós sabíamos que ela não estaria conseguindo dormir por muito tempo agora, mas tentar levar as coisas normalmente era melhor do que ficar esperando algo ruim. Segui Bella para dentro da barraca enquanto Alice vigiava lá fora. A barraca era muito quente com o aquecedor, e Bella balançou fora do seu casaco e sapatos. Ela tinha ficado de pijama, decidindo que realmente não importava o que ela usasse hoje. Eu meti-a em um saco de dormir e enrolei meu corpo em torno dela.

"Faz realmente apenas algumas horas que eu soube sobre o que você é?" Bella murmurou filosoficamente. "Parece que eu faço parte deste mundo desde sempre."

Eu me encolhi. "E da pior maneira possível, tenho certeza."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não... não realmente. Eu não _gosto_ que estamos em perigo, e eu realmente não gosto que você ou qualquer um dos Cullen pode ser ferido... mas eu ainda sinto que estou exatamente onde eu deveria estar."

Eu suspirei e dei um beijo na parte de trás de seu pescoço. "É ruim que eu estou feliz com isso?"

Bella riu. "Se eu posso ser feliz agora, você também pode."

* * *

N/T: Esqueci de avisar que quem traduziu o capítulo anterior (22) foi a Nêni, então todo mundo agradecendo ela e as meninas que a ajudaram. Sem elas a tradução da fic teria ficado parada! Agora que já tenho um pc novo vou voltar a traduzir, estava até com saudades do vampirão *-*

PS: Será que capítulos em dobro (postei um ontem e um hoje), merece reviews em dobro?


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Estávamos na tenda há horas, e Bella finalmente cochilou, quando os pensamentos de Alice praticamente gritaram para mim.

_Edward, eu ouço algo perto... mais perto de nós do que deveria estar.__Você acha que eu deveria ir dar uma olhada?_

"Eu não tenho certeza," murmurei conforme os olhos de Bella se abriram novamente. "Se houver um ataque..."

_Se eu não for muito longe, tenho certeza que eu posso voltar a tempo para ajudar, se isso acontecesse._

"Você consegue ver alguma coisa?" Perguntei a ela.

_Não... eu não consigo ver James ou Victoria.__Eu não tenho certeza de que eles estão fazendo todas as decisões com antecedência..._

"Faça o que você acha que está certo," eu disse para ela. "Apenas fique perto."

_Tudo bem,_ ela concordou._ D__evo estar de volta em poucos minutos._

"O que está acontecendo?" Bella perguntou grogue, virando no saco de dormir para me encarar.

"Alice ouviu algo perto," eu disse. "Provavelmente não é nada, mas ela saiu para verificar."

Bella mordeu o lábio com preocupação em seus olhos. "Ela deveria ir sozinha?"

"Provavelmente não," eu suspirei. "Mas foi escolha dela, e eu não poderia deixar você aqui sozinha para ir com ela. Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar bem. Os outros estão perto o suficiente para ouvir se houver problemas, eu acho."

"Eu espero que sim," Bella murmurou, escavando em meu peito como um gatinho se estabelecendo para uma soneca. "Quanto tempo você acha que vamos ficar aqui fora?"

"Pode ser alguns dias," eu disse, prendendo ela a mim com um braço em volta de sua cintura. "Parece que Alice trouxe uma abundância de alimento para você, no entanto. Essa menina é mais preparada do que um escoteiro."

Bella riu. "Ela é muito... exuberante, isso é certo." Seu rosto virou para cima em direção ao meu. "Será que ela vai ficar longe por muito tempo?"

"Provavelmente não. Por que você pergunta?"

Bella corou absurdamente, e eu tive minha resposta. "Você quer fazer sexo aqui?" Eu ri.

"Como se você nunca quis ter sexo em situações inapropriadas!" ela acusou, golpeando-me inutilmente no ombro. "Eu só... com o stress de tudo, sinto-me muito... _**carente**_agora. Eu preciso me sentir perto de você."

"Ajudaria se eu me juntasse a você no saco de dormir?" Eu perguntei, particularmente tentado, verdade seja dita. Eu me sentia carente, também, como se ela fosse ficar segura se eu pudesse tê-la perto o suficiente.

"Sim, por favor," disse ela, abrindo o zíper para mim. Eu deslizei cuidadosamente dentro do espaço apertado e pressionei firmemente seu corpo junto ao meu, incapaz de manter qualquer distância dentro do espaço pequeno. Era um pequeno casulo quente do calor do corpo de Bella, e embora eu só tivesse feito a oferta para acalmar Bella, eu estava feliz por ter decidido me juntar a ela.

"Muito melhor," Bella suspirou, satisfeita. Me movi para ficar sob minhas costas para que ela pudesse descansar confortavelmente em cima de mim. Isso pode ter sido um erro, porque agora eu podia sentir seus seios esmagados contra o meu peito e o calor de seu sexo quando sua coxa foi jogada sobre a minha perna. Mesmo conhecendo os perigos que se escondiam na floresta ao nosso redor, e mesmo sabendo que Alice poderia voltar a qualquer momento, eu ainda tive que parar meus dedos de se infiltrarem em suas roupas.

Sua coxa perigosa se deslocou para cima, esfregando contra a minha excitação. "**_Bella_**," eu rosnei, tentando impedi-la de fazer tal contato.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, com um inocente elevar de sua sobrancelha, e antes que eu fosse capaz de falar algo, a lancei em suas costas, segurando meu corpo sobre a dela. Suas pernas se moveram, para descansar ao meu redor, e seus dedos emaranharam-se em meus cabelos.

"É melhor você ser silenciosa,"eu avisei quando segurei um de seus seios. "Nós não gostaríamos de chamar atenção indesejada."

"Se você me beijar, vai fazer eu me calar," Bella disse, puxando-me mais perto. Eu cedi e dei-lhe meus lábios. Ela foi voraz, puxando os meus lábios com os dentes até sua língua enfiar-se na minha boca. Bella controlava o beijo, mas minhas mãos tinham vontade própria. Uma foi pra cima, alisar sobre a curva suave do seu estômago antes de se fechar ao redor um monte perfeito. Minha outra mão foi na direção oposta, na parte da frente da calça de seu pijama para espalmar seu sexo. E ao mesmo tempo circulei seu clitóris e provoquei um mamilo, eu suspirei em seu frágil arquejar.

Ela estava escorregadia por sua necessidade, tornando fácil para os meus dedos deslizarem sobre sua pele e escorregar para dentro dela. Eu não tinha tocado nela dessa maneira tão frequentemente como eu deveria ter – sempre havia coisas melhores que eu poderia estar colocando dentro dela – mas eu tinha obviamente subvalorizado este simples ato. Senti-la por dentro, curvando meus dedos contra suas paredes, era incrivelmente erótico. E o jeito que ela apertava conforme eu esfregava seu clitóris com o polegar fazia isso muito melhor.

Seus lábios ainda atacando os meus, compensando sua incapacidade de expressar seu prazer. Eu desesperadamente a queria, mas eu não queria tirar minha mão de onde estava. Gostei da maneira como seu corpo balançava na minha mão, do jeito que ela se contorcia embaixo de mim sem o menor sinal de vergonha. Sua falta de inibição era incrivelmente excitante.

Enfiei meus dedos mais rápido, querendo levá-la ao seu pico. Suas mãos puxaram com força meu cabelo enquanto ela se aproximava, e ela levou sua boca longe da minha. Tentei recuperar, mas ela apertou os lábios no meu pescoço, ao invés. E quando ela chegou ao maximo de seu prazer, tremendo, em torno de meus dedos, seus dentes encravaram em meu pescoço.

Ela me **_mordeu_**. E pela sensação, ela tinha me mordido forte.

Deixei escapar uma meia risada, meio gemido, e puxei meus dedos livres. Bella assistiu com olhos pesados, enquanto eu os lambia limpos. Seu gosto era como ambrósia na minha língua.

"Você está treinando para ser uma vampira ou algo assim?" Perguntei para ela, tocando o ponto no meu pescoço, onde ela tentou deixar uma marca. Naturalmente, nenhum sinal permaneceu... a não ser minha ereção incrivelmente dura.

Bella corou. "Era a única maneira que eu poderia deixar de fazer barulho," disse ela timidamente. As mãos dela deslizaram sob minha camisa e acariciaram sobre minhas costas. "Será que Alice já voltou?"

"Não." Pelo menos, eu não podia ouvi-la, e presumi que ela teria me informado imediatamente sobre o que ela tinha encontrado. Mas fazia apenas cinco minutos, no máximo. Ela deve retornar em breve.

Os dentes superiores da frente de Bella afundaram em seu cheio lábio inferior. "Você acha que temos tempo para...?" Ela não precisa terminar a frase. Sua mão direita tinha escapado até parar na frente da minha calça jeans.

"Nós não deveríamos, mas... eu preciso muito de você para ignorar," disse eu.

"Bom." Ela desabotoou minha calça jeans, em seguida, puxou o zíper para baixo. Não precisando de mais incentivo, eu comecei a difícil tarefa de tirá-la de suas calças de pijama no confinamento do saco de dormir. Depois de um bom tempo nos mexendo e se contorcendo, sua calça e linda calcinha rosa estavam amontoados perto de seus pés e suas pernas nuas estavam abertas, ao meu redor.

"Finalmente," ela suspirou, puxando minhas boxers para baixo. Sua mão se fechou imediatamente ao redor de meu eixo, e eu abafei meu gemido em seu pescoço.

"Você acha que está pronta...?" Eu perguntei, mas eu estava momentaneamente distraído com o processo de abrir seu sutiã. Se fôssemos fazer isso, podemos também fazê-lo corretamente, o que envolveu a participação de seus seios.

"Sim," ela disse com um tremor quando o ar fresco da noite fez seus mamilos endurecer. "Mas se eu estou sem camisa, você também, vai ficar" ela exigiu, levantando a barra da minha camiseta. Puxei-a rapidamente e atirei-a para o lado.

"Agora?" Eu perguntei.

"Agora," ela disse. Suas pernas ao meu redor como um vício e eu deslizei facilmente para dentro dela. Sim, ela estava mais do que pronta, mas eu não devia esperar nada menos. Às vezes eu suspeitava que houvesse uma safada, mente suja escondida debaixo daquele exterior, doce e recatado.

Ela gemeu roucamente na nossa junção, e os quadris dela levantaram-se para encontrar o meu. Eu nem estava indo para tentar tomar isso lento. Nós não tínhamos muito tempo antes que Alice voltasse, e eu não ia durar muito tempo, de qualquer maneira. Meu controle estava simplesmente muito fraco hoje, as minhas emoções muito cruas para permitir quaisquer pretextos.

Eu segurei o meu corpo tão perto do dela quanto pude, sem esmagá-la, saboreando a maciez de seus seios e estômago contra mim, e cai em um ritmo moderado. O ritmo das minhas estocadas seria rápido, para ela, para mim, ainda eram dolorosamente lento. Eu acho que isso era um preço justo a pagar por pura felicidade.

Desta vez, eu era aquele a beijá-la, e eu segurei a boca dela em cativeiro enquanto corria em direção à borda. Eu provei seus gemidos e a senti vibrar em minha língua enquanto ela tentava mexer seus quadris no mesmo tempo que o meu.

"Eu estou perto," ela murmurou contra minha boca.

"Eu também," Gemi, sentindo a tensão familiar, a tensão que só vinha pouco antes da libertação. Mudei meu ângulo ligeiramente para cima para bater em seu clitóris cada vez que me dirigia em sua quente, úmida –

"Porra," ela amaldiçoou, uma palavra estranha mas erótica em seus lábios inocentes, e ela apertou em volta do meu pau. Eu gemi em seu pescoço novamente e dei mais três estocadas rápidas antes de sentir o doce embalo de alívio e derramei dentro dela.

Eu me encolhi um pouco quando me puxei para trás. "Talvez isso não tenha sido uma boa idéia... a... bagunça pode se tornar desconfortável para você."

"Mmm, vale a pena," Bella disse com os olhos fechados, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Eu tive que sorrir, também, vendo o estado em que ela estava por minha causa – a face corada e os cabelos desgrenhados e os lábios inchados.

Abaixei-me para o final do saco de dormir e recuperei as roupas descartadas de Bella. Ela começou a abotoar a blusa com um suspiro.

"Queria que nós não precisássemos nos vestir," ela murmurou, lutando com os botões. Tornou-se rapidamente aparente que ela tinha abotoado errado, e eu golpeei as mãos dela para longe com uma risada. Em poucos segundos, eu os tinha em sua devida ordem.

"Obrigado," disse ela, um pouco sarcástica. "Hum, há algo que eu poderia usar para..." Ela fez um gesto vago para a parte debaixo de seu corpo, e presumi que ela queria alguma coisa para se limpar.

"Aqui, use isso," disse, entregando-lhe a camiseta descartada. Alice ficaria mortificada com a utilização do que ela comprou em seu duro trabalho nas lojas. "Eu acho que nós temos outra na mala."

Depois que eu fechei meu jeans, as com cuidado para fora do saco de dormir e fui procurar a camisa extra na mochila, ouvindo Bella se mexendo atrás de mim.

Estendi minha audição para o mundo exterior conforme eu puxava uma camiseta preta. Ainda sem Alice. Por que ela não voltou ainda? Talvez ela tivesse visto o que Bella e eu tínhamos decidido fazer na sua ausência e ficou afastada um pouco mais. Eu não conseguia ouvir nada na mata, o que deveria ter sido reconfortante, mas até os animais estavam quietos. Talvez fosse apenas a minha presença... animais tendem a manter uma grande cautela em torno de vampiros.

Até o momento em que eu me virei, Bella estava completamente vestida de novo, sentada no saco de dormir. Ela estava mordendo o lábio no que eu sabia ser um gesto de preocupação.

"Alice já voltou?" perguntou ela.

"Não," eu respondi, deliberadamente mantendo a minha voz regular. Voltei para o lado dela, sabendo que contato físico iria acalmá-la um pouco do desconforto. "Mas pode haver inúmeras razões para isso."

"Você tem certeza?" Bella franziu a testa. "Talvez devêssemos ir ver como ela esta."

Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente. "Isso só convidaria problemas, Bella. E se ela estiver bem, mas encontrarmos um inimigo procurando por ela?"

Bella fez uma carranca. "Mas se estamos agindo como iscas de qualquer maneira, o que importa? Os números são os mesmos se estamos aqui em uma barraca ou na floresta em algum lugar."

Eu tive que sorrir para o teimoso fato de sua boca. "Isso é verdade, mas se ficarmos aqui, os outros vão saber exatamente onde estamos... e serão mais propensos a voltar para nós a tempo, se precisarmos de ajuda, por qualquer motivo."

"Eu acho que faz sentido," Bella suspirou. "Mas eu não poderia viver comigo mesma se algo acontecesse a qualquer um dos Cullen por causa de mim."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "_N__ão_ é por causa de você, Bella. Tudo isto... é por causa de mim. James quer você, porque você esta comigo; Victoria está atrás de mim; os Cullen estão ajudando por causa do relacionamento deles comigo, e porque se preocupam com você, também. Nada disso é culpa sua."

Bella fez uma careta, estudando meu rosto como se ela fosse resolver um enigma. "Mas não é sua culpa alguma vampira maluca decidir te transformar, ou que seu namorado louco quer brigar com você. E é definitivamente minha culpa, não sua, que acabamos em Forks para encontrá-los."

"Tudo bem," eu aquiesci. "Podemos ambos concordar, então, que nenhum de nós é culpado, e que fizemos o melhor que podíamos sob as circunstâncias?"

Bella me deu um de seus pequenos sorrisos sábios. "Bonne Foi," disse ela.

"Bonne Foi?" Eu repeti, levantando uma sobrancelha. O que 'boa fé' têm a ver com alguma coisa?

"É de Sartre," Bella explicou, inclinando-se para mim. "Viver de boa fé... conscientemente tomando de decisões com base na pessoa que queremos ser... fazendo o melhor que pudermos com o que a vida nos deu. Nós dois estamos vivendo de boa fé agora."

"Hmm, bonne foi," eu disse novamente, testando as palavras na minha língua. "Eu gosto disso."

Bella abriu a boca para responder e soltou um enorme bocejo ao invés. Eu ri.

"Sono?"

"Você me manteve acordada a maioria da noite," Bella disse, me cutucando nas costelas. "Eu acho que eu poderia ser capaz de dormir um pouco agora, embora."

"Você deveria tentar," eu concordei, colocando o saco de dormir em torno dela quando ela deslizou de volta nele. "Não há nada a temer, você sabe. Eu nunca iria deixar nada acontecer com você."

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça para mim, um sorriso cansado nos lábios. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer que não é comigo que estou preocupada? Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você..."

"Você não deveria pensar assim," eu insisti, deitando ao lado dela. "Eu não vou deixar nada me tirar de você, também."

Ela fechou os olhos em mais um sorriso genuíno. "Eu estou contando com isso."

Fiquei perto dela, mesmo depois que ela adormeceu. O ritmo lento e constante de seu coração teria me acalmado para dormir, também, se eu fosse capaz. Quando eu deixava o mundo se reduzir ao seu pequeno, frágil corpo, de alguma forma estava tudo certo.

Depois de alguns minutos de sua respiração ritmada, eu comecei a me preocupar. Alice _devia_ estar de volta até agora. Se ela tivesse adiado seu retorno para nos dar alguma privacidade, ela deveria ter voltado logo que Bella caiu no sono. Não havia nenhuma razão para ela ficar longe de seu posto por tanto tempo... o que significava que havia uma razão ruim.

Cauteloso para não acordar Bella, eu rastejei para fora da tenda. Ainda estava muito quieto. Tinha que haver mais vampiros na área além de mim para assustar todos os animais em suas tocas. Alguma coisa estava muito errada. Se algum dos Cullen estivesse ao redor, eles não esconderiam seus pensamentos de mim... e James e Victoria não deveriam saber que existe uma razão para esconder seus pensamentos.

Eu brevemente considerei a possibilidade dos lobos estarem dando problemas, mas descartei a idéia rapidamente. Os lobos eram criaturas nada sutis. Seus pensamentos eram altos e os seus movimentos mais altos ainda.

O que eu poderia fazer agora? Algo estava errado, mas eu não podia arriscar me afastar do lado de Bella. Eu peguei o celular no meu bolso, me perguntando se eu deveria chamar os outros e dizer-lhes a situação. Isso poderia causar mais danos do que benefícios, embora... e se os outros estivessem perto de seus alvos? O som de um telefone tocando ou vibrando seria a dica para o inimigo, e se o inimigo era a razão de Alice não ter retornado... bem, eu não poderia colocar em risco a sua segurança.

Finalmente, eu desisti, e estava prestes a voltar para dentro da barraca quando ouvi. O menor estalido de um graveto embaixo de um descalço pé de vampiro. Eu ouvi seus pensamentos assim como ele entrou na clareira atrás de mim, e eu me virei para encará-lo.

_Você realmente acha que não iríamos ter tempo para estudar os nossos inimigos antes desse pequeno jogo começar?__Claro que eu sei o que você pode fazer, e eu sei do que seus amigos são capazes, também._

Ele estava sorrindo conforme caminhava para dentro da clareira com as mãos nos bolsos, se fazendo parecer casual. "Demorou um pouco para tirar a vidente do meu rastro," disse ele preguiçosamente, olhando a tenda onde dormia Bella. "Incrível como a talentosa pequena Alice cresceu. Se eu soubesse, talvez eu não a tivesse deixado para trás depois que matei aquele que a transformou."

Eu fiquei em silêncio atordoado enquanto processava o que ele havia revelado. Por um lado, ele havia desempenhado um papel na transformação de Alice – uma peça que ela estava lutando para se lembrar por décadas. Eu vi tudo se desdobrar na sua mente – como Alice tinha sido trancada em um manicômio por suposta insanidade, provavelmente relacionado com suas visões; como James tinha cobiçado ela, mas outro vampiro queria mais ela, o suficiente para transformá-la e impedir James de tê-la, como James havia matado o vampiro em sua raiva por ter sido frustrado, e como Alice havia sido deixada sozinha para cuidar de si mesma como um recém-nascido. Assim como eu. Exceto que Alice não tinha a vantagem de lembrar qualquer coisa de sua vida humana.

Ele também revelou a origem da inquietação que abateu sobre mim a noite toda. James e Victoria sabiam de todas as nossas habilidades e estavam brincando conosco. Onde estava a mulher agora? Ela estava à espreita para atacar? Eu estava em desvantagem? Será que os outros saibam? Eles estavam em seu caminho para ajudar, ou eu estava sozinho?

Eu cuidadosamente me movi para ficar entre James e a tenda, sem virar muito as costas para a área atrás de mim, para que Vitória não aparecesse e chegasse a Bella, enquanto a minha atenção estava sobre James. James teve o cuidado de não revelar por meio de seus pensamentos o que Vitória estava fazendo, mas eu esperava que ela estivesse ocupada tentando distrair os outros, pelo menos, então, ela não estaria aqui.

"Estou surpreso por você não tomar a mesma rota com a sua preciosa Bella," James continuou, referindo-se ao vampiro que tinha mudado Alice. "Mas talvez ela não signifique tanto para você como eu havia pensado? Fiquei com a impressão de que você queria ficar com ela."

Eu não respondi. Eu estava tomando a decisão certa em esperar para transformar Bella em uma situação melhor, quando fosse a sua escolha. Eu não tenho que justificar isso para esse monstro sádico.

"Não é muito falador, não é, Edward?" James riu. "Vamos direto ao ponto, então. Suponho que você vai me fazer lutar por ela?"

"Se lutar, você quer dizer que eu vou matar você, então sim," eu concordei, impedindo qualquer emoção de vazar para o meu tom. James era o tipo de criatura que explorava emoções.

James apenas riu. "Vamos ver. Espero que você me de uma boa luta, no entanto. O sangue fica muito mais doce quando você tem que trabalhar por ele. Não que a menina não vai ser deliciosa como ela é... ela tem um perfume tentador. Suponho que deve ter anexado em você se ela viveu tanto tempo com você."

Sua postura mudou ainda que levemente, abaixando os ombros, movendo-se para um agachamento. Mudei em resposta, me preparando para atacar. Ele foi cauteloso desta vez, lento para atacar, circundando-me com cuidado necessário para um adversário igual. Como qualquer gato de rua comum, nós nos aproximamos um do outro lentamente, enquanto eu continuamente o conduzia para longe da barraca quando ele chegava muito perto. Eu não ia fazer o primeiro movimento, esse era o risco dele a correr.

De repente, ele investiu contra mim, e eu estava pronto. Esquivando-me de seu golpe, eu me virei para o lado dele e o abati para o chão. Ele foi rápido a levantar-se, mas eu era mais rápido, obtendo um rápido aperto em seu braço. Girando em meu aperto, ele veio para mim com seus dentes, e eu o empurrei de volta, com força. Seu corpo colidiu com um alto pinheiro, quebrando o tronco, e eu gelei quando percebi o que esse barulho fez.

Bella estava acordada.

"Fique na barraca!" Gritei para ela, lançando-me em James antes que ele pudesse se levantar. Meu principal objetivo era mantê-lo o mais longe possível, de Bella. Eu fui em direção de seu ombro, com a intenção de arrancar um braço, mas de alguma forma ele escorregou da minha mão e correu para a árvore mais próxima.

"Covarde!" Eu rosnei, subindo atrás dele. Isso não era bom. Persegui-lo através dos galhos, eu não conseguia controlar o seu curso. Ele estava ficando muito perto do outro lado da clareira, e ele estava chegando lá muito rápido.

Justo quando eu tinha quase apanhado ele – os meus dedos estavam a centímetros de agarrar seu pescoço inútil – ele pulou da árvore e caiu ao lado da tenda. Eu voei atrás dele, mas não rápido o suficiente. Bella tinha ouvido e permaneceu dentro, mas isso, naturalmente, não iria influenciar um vampiro. Ele arrancou facilmente através da barraca e arrastou Bella para fora, segurando-a entre mim e seu corpo.

Eu não podia olhar em seus olhos aterrorizados. Se eu olhasse, eu poderia não ser capaz de fazer o que era necessário para salvá-la agora.

Me movendo mais rápido do que eu tinha em minha existência inteira, eu pulei para frente, quebrando o aperto de James sobre ela. Eu me enfiei entre eles, obrigado a empurrar Bella de lado no processo. Levei James no chão novamente, mas o grito de dor de Bella quando ela caiu me distraiu o suficiente para James me jogar de cima dele.

Agora enfurecido, eu avancei cegamente, pronto para mutilar e matar. Eu podia ouvir o coração de Bella batendo atrás de mim, podia sentir a adrenalina em suas veias, e eu tinha que acabar com isso rápido. Eu precisava deixá-la segura, e então, eu precisava estar ao seu lado.

Finalmente, as minhas mãos fecharam em torno do pescoço de James. Ele se esforçou, mas eu ganhei força suficiente para mantê-lo quieto. Agarrando com toda minha força, e com a ajuda dos meus dentes para cortar a carne dura, eu degolei o monstro.

Infelizmente, esse era apenas o primeiro passo. Seu corpo era plenamente capaz de continuar se movimentando sem a cabeça, e se agitou em busca de vingança. Pressionado o tronco com os meus joelhos, rasguei um braço livre, depois outro. Em seguida, a perna direita. Eu estava indo para a esquerda quando ouvi passos correndo pela floresta, e o reconfortante emaranhado de pensamentos da cabeça em pânico de Alice.

"Oh, graças a Deus," ela respirou quando percebeu a cena. "Depois que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo, pensei que era tarde demais novamente – Eu vou começar o fogo, Edward. Você deve cuidar de Bella agora."

Feliz por entregar a árdua tarefa a alguém, eu me virei e vi o estrago. A barraca desabou, e Bella estava sentada nas ruínas, segurando sua perna e apertando sua mandíbula com dor.

"Merda," amaldiçoei conforme eu corri para o lado dela. Isso era **_minha_ **culpa. Eu fui aquele que a empurrou, e agora sua perna estava dobrada em um ângulo não natural e lágrimas descendo por seu rosto.

Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, impotente quanto ao que fazer por ela. Eu havia estudado anatomia várias vezes, mas eu nunca tentei reparar um corpo humano. Se eu tentasse arrumar sua perna, poderia fazer mais mal do que bem.

"Não é sua culpa, você sabe," ela disse em uma voz tensa, chamando meus olhos de volta para seu rosto.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Só você poderia tentar me consolar quando você é quem esta com uma perna quebrada," disse eu, incrédulo. "Bella... Eu quero te ajudar agora, mas eu não sei como..."

Seus braços se estenderam para mim. "Você poderia simplesmente... me abraçar...? Me distrair da dor."

Eu a embalei com cuidado contra o meu peito, tentando não mover sua frágil perna quebrada. "Esta doendo muito?"

Ela recostou-se contra mim e fechou os olhos. "Já estive pior, na verdade. Este não é o meu primeiro osso quebrado."

O cheiro de madeira queimando, de repente bateu no meu nariz, e eu olhei em volta para ver que Alice tinha começado uma impressionante fogueira, na qual ela estava agora jogando os restos da criatura que tentou tirar o centro do meu universo. Eu não sentia remorso.

Bella tremeu nos meus braços, e eu olhei para a cara dela. Ela estava assistindo Alice, também, e sua expressão era inescrutável.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Eu perguntei. Minha violência tinha assustado ela? Ela havia aceitado tão facilmente o conhecimento do que eu era... mas ver em primeira mão, a fez mudar de idéia?

"Eu acho que sim," disse ela, fechando os olhos novamente. "É só que... ver o que teve que ser feito para matá-lo... tudo que eu conseguia pensar era a facilidade com que poderia ter sido você. Agora eu estou tão feliz que você esteja bem."

Eu suspirei em seus cabelos, espantado com a forma incondicional que ela conseguia me amar. Eu nunca em um milhão de anos, poderia ser tão bom como esta despretensiosa, garota humana, mas ela me fazia querer tentar. Eu sempre sentia necessidade de protegê-la, no sentido de que ela era minha e eu não queria que ela fosse tirada de mim... mas agora, parecia diferente. Eu estava indo para proteger e cuidar desta menina, porque ela merecia – porque ela era preciosa e maravilhosa e que confortava um vampiro depois que ele acidentalmente quebrou sua perna.

"Eu estou ligando para Carlisle," eu murmurei, pegando meu telefone. "Ele precisa reparar sua perna."

* * *

**N/T: E ai? Essa cena da barraca é ou não melhor do que a original no livro? Deixem reviews...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Meu telefonema acabou sendo desnecessário. O restante dos Cullen chegou minutos depois de Alice.

"A mulher nos enganou," queixou-se amargamente Jasper, frustrado com sua incapacidade de ver através da tática. "Victoria e James estavam movendo-se juntos durante algum tempo, mas acho que ele deve ter dobrado de volta sobre o mesmo caminho para chegar até aqui. Pensávamos que estávamos perseguindo os dois até que Victoria se separou e havia apenas o perfume dela. O que aconteceu aqui?"

Carlisle já havia chegado ao lado de Bella, inspecionando sua perna. Emmett foi ajudar Alice com a queimação, mas havia pouco a fazer. Os outros pairavam em volta inquietos, Rosalie olhando para mim, Esme preocupada.

"James fugiu de alguma forma e deve ter atraído Alice para dentro da floresta, também," eu expliquei, olhando para Alice por confirmação. "Ele atacou enquanto Bella e eu estávamos sozinhos."

"Ele levou-me em círculos, sobrepondo seu caminho várias vezes para me confundir. Ele deve ter sabido que eu seria capaz de ver se ele tomasse uma decisão, porque eu não tive uma única visão, até que vi que ele decidiu atacar Edward..."

"Eu acabei com ele," eu concluí, com a mandíbula cerrada. "Embora, eu tenha machucado Bella no processo."

"Poderia ter sido muito pior," Bella repreendeu-me. "Você me salvou do que James teria feito... que eu tenho certeza que não teria sido bom."

Carlisle sorriu pesarosamente. "Parece ser uma fratura limpa – mas eu vou precisar de um raio-X para ter certeza – então deve cicatrizar bem. Nós vamos precisar ir ao hospital, Bella, para fixar isso e colocar gesso."

Bella apenas suspirou, resignada. "Já faz muito tempo desde que eu fui ao hospital, isto estava prestes a acontecer em breve."

Carlisle riu e balançou a cabeça. "Você têm a maior propensão para lesões do que qualquer ser humano que eu já conheci."

"Sim, eu tenho muito isso," Bella murmurou.

Alice dançou em nossa direção. "Vamos terminar de limpar aqui e vê-los em casa. A propósito, Bella, você ainda vai estar com o gesso no dia de Ação de Graças, mas já vai estar sem no Natal."

Bella se encolheu. "Obrigada, eu acho?"

Ergui cuidadosamente Bella em meus braços, tentando evitar mexer sua perna. "Pronto?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Como eu sempre estarei," eu respondi. Nós começamos a correr de volta para Forks. Bella aninhou sua cabeça em meu ombro, olhos fechados contra as árvores que passavam rápido. Eu ri. "Você está com medo, Bella?"

"Não," mas ela estava mentindo. Seus batimentos cardíacos a entregavam. "Eu só estou um pouco enjoada, e eu tenho medo de começar a vomitar em movimento."

"Provavelmente o melhor é que você mantenha os olhos fechados, então," eu concordei, divertido. Nós estávamos nos movendo a uma velocidade moderada, para vampiros, e era fácil manter Bella firme em meus braços e acompanhar Carlisle, ao mesmo tempo.

Carlisle nos levou direto para o hospital, não se incomodando em parar na casa por um carro. Estava praticamente vazio a essa hora da manhã, de qualquer maneira, e embora a recepcionista da noite estivesse claramente surpreendida ao nos ver, Carlisle projetou autoridade de tal forma que ela não fez nenhuma pergunta.

Bella finalmente abriu os olhos, e nós subimos para o segundo andar, onde o departamento de radiologia estava localizado. Carlisle abriu a porta para uma sala de raios-X e fez um gesto para eu colocar Bella na mesa ali.

Curiosamente, Bella parecia tão familiarizada com a rotina como Carlisle estava. Ela pacientemente suportou o peso do avental de proteção e não pestanejou quando Carlisle ligou o equipamento. Não demorou muito para que tivéssemos uma imagem do osso quebrado de Bella. Olhando para ele me deixou desconfortável – era ridículo como seres humanos eram quebráveis.

Depois disso, fomos para uma sala de exames equipada com os suprimentos necessários para ligar um osso quebrado. Eu ajudei Bella a subir na mesa – ela tinha insistido em ir mancando em um pé para a sala – e Carlisle encontrou uma agulha com algum medicamento.

"Morfina," Carlisle explicou. "Eu vou ter que colocar o osso no lugar – deixá-lo como está, vai curar impropriamente e eu poderia fazê-lo sem a morfina, mas... eu acho que você teve dor o suficiente ao longo dos anos."

Bella sorriu agradecida ao doutor. "Eu aprecio isso."

"Você pode deitar-se," sugeriu. "A morfina fará você se sentir fraca."

Bella se reclinou sobre a mesa de exame de vinil coberta de papel e apertou minha mão enquanto Carlisle injetava morfina em uma veia de seu braço. Quando ele terminou, passou a separar os suprimentos para gesso, enquanto a morfina começava a fazer efeito. A pequena gota de sangue que saia do pequeno ferimento fez minha garganta queimar como nunca, eu cerrei meu maxilar e me foquei em seu rosto sereno, até que me senti controlado.

"Mmm... começando a me sentir engraçada," Bella murmurou, fechando os olhos.

"Morfina faz isso," eu ri, confiante de minha contenção. Como eu poderia ferir esta preciosa, adorável criatura?

"Eu falo muito quando estou sob efeito de analgésicos," Bella prosseguiu, agarrando meu braço com ambas as mãos. "Da última vez eu disse ao Dr. Cullen que ele tinha um bumbum bonito."

"Ela falou," Carlisle confirmou, segurando uma risada. "Eu não quero me gabar, mas ela não foi a única. Morfina tem um jeito de soltar a língua."

"Então, eu poderia fazer você derramar seus mais profundos, e sombrios segredos agora, hmm?" Eu disse a Bella, encontrando seus olhos ligeiramente vidrados.

"Você participou da maioria deles," Bella falou ininteligível. Eu lutei contra um sorriso. "Mas você poderia provavelmente tirar um pouco de mim."

"Se você não se importar, Edward, poderia rolar a calça dela para acima do joelho? Vai estar no caminho."

"Claro," eu concordei, curvando-me para a parte debaixo do corpo de Bella para rolar devagar a perna da calça de seu pijama para cima. Bella soltou uma risadinha, e eu olhei para ela sobre meu ombro. "Do que você esta rindo?"

"Seu bumbum é mais bonito do que o do Dr. Cullen," Bella riu, e então ela pontuou a declaração, chegando a me beliscar. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Bella, você sabe que me beliscar é completamente ineficaz, certo?"

"Sim... mas ainda é muito divertido," ela sorriu. Revirei os olhos e voltou à tarefa em questão. Bella principalmente se comportou até eu terminar.

"Tudo bem, parece que a morfina tomou conta. Isto ainda vai doer um pouco, mas a droga deve evitar o pior," Carlisle disse, se aproximando da mesa. Seus lábios ainda tremeram contra um sorriso, mas isso poderia ter algo a ver com as risadas incontroláveis de Bella.

"Será que você me faz outro favor, Edward, e mantenha a perna de Bella firme? Apenas segure sua coxa."

"Claro," eu concordei. Bella riu ainda mais quando minhas mãos encontraram sua coxa.

"Edward," ela reclamou, pronunciando meu nome mal, "Não na frente do Dr. Cullen..."

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça. Louca, garota adorável.

"Tudo bem," Carlisle murmurou, agarrando a perna dela em dois pontos diferentes. "No três. Um, dois, três."

As mãos de Carlisle fizeram pressão, e eu ouvi o osso de Bella deslizar para o lugar certo com um som nauseante.

"Até," Bella gemeu, segurando na parte de trás da minha camisa. Virei-me e peguei a mão dela, insatisfeito com o vinco de dor na sua testa.

"O pior já passou," Carlisle acalmou com sua melhor voz de cabeceira. "Hora de colocar o gesso agora."

Eu ajudei Bella a se sentar, enquanto Carlisle trabalhava no gesso, primeiro envolvendo um forro protetor ao redor da perna dela, em seguida, começando com o gesso.

"Essa não é exatamente minha área de especialização, mas acho que posso encarar," Carlisle comentou enquanto trabalhava. "Eu prefiro não envolver outro médico neste momento..."

Eu bufei. "Você tem muito mais experiência do que qualquer médico humano; tenho certeza que ela está em boas mãos."

Carlisle sorriu, mas não olhou para cima. "Eu aprecio sua confiança em mim."

"Acho que é melhor não ter que explicar como isso aconteceu... ou arriscar da história chegar ao Charlie," eu continuei. A cabeça de Bella pendia em meu ombro. Ela tinha ido de tagalera a sonolenta em questão de minutos.

"Eventualmente, ela vai ter que dizer alguma coisa para Charlie," Carlisle comentou, "mas isso nos dará mais tempo para criar uma explicação razoável."

"Alice está certa? Será que ela vai estar sem o gesso no Natal?" Eu perguntei, sabendo o quanto Bella odiaria usá-lo. Não só porque chamara atenção indesejada a ela, mas também prejudicara bastante a sua independência. Eu suspeitava que ela não seria cooperativa durante a sua convalescença.

"Eu acho que vai demorar cinco ou seis semanas," Carlisle disse. "Poderíamos ser capazes de colocar apenas um imobilizador nela um pouco mais cedo. Se você conseguir convencê-la, pode ter Bella ficando com você enquanto ela estiver com gesso. Ela tem que ser cuidada, agora... Eu não estou certo de quanto tempo a colega de quarto dela pode dedicar a ajudá-la."

"Mas é claro. Eu acho que ela vai ficar comigo gostando ou não," eu disse.

Carlisle riu. "Como uma palavra de aconselhamento de alguém que está em um relacionamento por algumas décadas... talvez tente não sufocá-la com muita atenção agora. Algumas mulheres gostam de ser paparicadas... mas eu suspeito que Bella não seja uma delas."

Eu ri. "Eu venho aprendendo isso da pior maneira."

Assim que, o gesso estava no lugar, eu carreguei Bella para fora. Ela não estava muito consciente o suficiente para usar muletas de qualquer maneira. Voltamos para a casa dos Cullen. Carlisle queria ver Bella de novo antes de irmos embora, depois que o efeito da morfina passasse, e ainda havia muito a discutir sobre os eventos da noite. Alice precisava saber o que James tinha revelado sobre seu passado, e nós precisávamos determinar exatamente o que tinha acontecido de errado e como ambos os vampiros tinham se esquivado do nosso rastreamento. Nós também tínhamos que decidir o que fazer com Victoria, eu duvidava muito que a morte de seu companheiro iria ficar sem reação.

Fiquei realmente chocado que devia minha existência a uma criatura como aquela. Meu único consolo era que seu ato egoísta havia me trazido para Bella. O prêmio de consolação era melhor, de qualquer maneira.

De volta para dentro da casa, levei Bella escadas acima e a enfiei na cama. Ela se mexeu quando eu coloquei os cobertores em cima dela.

"Mmm... Edward?"

Eu ri da expressão grogue dela quando ela olhou para mim. "Você pode dormir agora. Estamos de volta na casa dos Cullen."

"Ok," ela suspirou. "Eu queria te dizer uma coisa, porém... meu profundo e sombrio segredo," ela murmurou.

"E qual é, amor?" Eu perguntei, alisando seus cabelos para trás.

"Mesmo se eu soubesse, naquela primeira noite, eu teria ido com você," disse ela, um pouco mais desperta, e eu sabia que ela estava falando completamente sério. "Eu preferia morrer a dizer não para você."

Meu coração morto balbuciou em meu peito. Eu esperava que ela dissesse algo bobo, algo na linha do seu pensamento que Jasper, também, tinha um bumbum bonito, mas é claro, ela me surpreende com uma confissão sincera. Me surpreender era o que Bella fazia melhor.

"Eu nunca poderia ter ferido você, preciosa. Eu não teria sido capaz de viver comigo," eu confessei, ainda sem rumo acariciando seus cabelos. Ela sorriu sonolenta.

"Eu acho que sempre soube disso."

Ela não disse mais nada, e nem eu. Dizer alguma coisa teria sido superficial, poderia desvalorizar o momento.

Fiquei ao lado dela até seus batimentos cardíacos, ficaram estáveis pelo sono. Quando ela estava totalmente inconsciente, com relutância, desci as escadas para me juntar aos outros. A luz do dia rompendo no céu lá fora, revelando o início de um dia ensolarado. Todos nós cintilamos com a quantidade de luz solar entrando na casa.

"Como ela está?" Esme perguntou, aconchegada ao lado de Carlisle na namoradeira. Emmett estava sentado na cadeira ao lado deles, com Rosalie empoleirada no braço dela, e Jasper e Alice estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá. Eu estabeleci-me em uma cadeira livre.

"Ela parece bem, está dormindo agora," eu disse a eles. Ninguém comentou sobre nossa troca no andar de cima, mas Esme estava pensando sobre isso. Ela pensava que Bella era corajosa, arriscando tudo por amor. Eu estava um pouco mais inclinado a concordar com a avaliação de Rosalie – ela pensava que Bella era louca e estupidamente imprudente – mas eu reconhecia que não estava em posição de reclamar. Seja o que for que fez Bella dar uma chance para mim, eu tinha que ser grato por isso.

"Eu estou contente que ela não ficou gravemente ferida," Esme murmurou. "Poderia ter sido muito pior."

Eu fiz uma careta pelas várias imagens mentais do que os outros interpretavam como 'pior'. Embora a definição de Rosalie do pior resultado possível, Bella como uma vampira, era sem dúvida interessante, eu poderia fazer sem imaginá-la com nenhuma dor que ela já tenha tido.

"Poderia ter sido muito pior," expressou Jasper. Ele estava frustrado, ele não gostou de ser contrariado por um inimigo, e isso o deixou se sentindo impotente. Alice, ao lado dele, estava uma bagunça culpada, convencida de que ela tinha perdido algo crucial em suas visões.

"Não é culpa de vocês," eu disse para os dois. "James e Victoria nos espiaram aqui, pois eles sabiam sobre o seu dom, o de Alice, e sobre o meu. Foi assim que eles se esquivaram de nós.."

Rosalie estava de cara amarrada, mas pela primeira vez, não parecia ser por minha causa. Ela estava repetindo todas as nossas conversas de ontem em sua cabeça, procurando os momentos em que nós nos entregamos. "Isso não faz sentido. Eles podem ter descoberto as habilidades de Alice a partir do que dissemos... mas não a sua, Edward."

_Talvez eles venham te seguindo por mais tempo do que você imagina_.

"Merda," eu suspirei, percebendo que ela estava certa. Se eles soubessem sobre mim e minhas habilidades antes de ontem, então eles poderiam ter controlado os pensamentos que me permitiram ouvir. Não havia nenhuma maneira de saber o que era verdade e o que era encenação.

"O quê? O que está acontecendo?" Emmett perguntou, impaciente. Ele não gostou de ser deixada de fora do assunto.

"Eles provavelmente andaram me seguindo, antes de eu vir para Forks ontem à noite. Eu não sei quando ou por quanto tempo, mas eles não podiam ter descoberto o que eu poderia fazer a partir de ontem à noite..."

"Oh," Alice suspirou. "Eles poderiam ter ouvido você ontem, explicando para Bella?"

Eu me senti desconfortável, percebendo que Alice tinha visto tudo o que ocorreu entre Bella e eu antes de virmos para Forks, e ainda mais desconfortável ao pensar que poderíamos ter tido um público adicional.

"Eu não sei... Eu não estava prestando atenção a nada fora do meu apartamento. Eu não sei como, mas... estava ensolarado lá fora..."

"Existem maneiras de contornar isso," Alice destacou. "Roupas pesadas não seriam muito evidentes nesta época do ano. E você contou a Bella sobre mim ontem, também; eles podem ter descobrindo isto assim, ou então eu deveria ter sido capaz de vê-los decidir vir para cá."

"Droga," eu amaldiçoei. "Tudo bem, então James se foi. O que ela vai fazer agora?"

"Seu palpite é tão bom quanto o meu," Alice disse com tristeza. "Eu recebo um flash aqui e ali, antes de ela desaparecer novamente. Ela tem um talento para evasão, claramente."

"Ela deve ter mesmo, para conseguir escapar," Jasper murmurou, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito defensivamente. "Nós a encurralamos, e de repente, seu rastro sumiu – eu nunca vi nada parecido."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu ainda não entendo o que ela quer. Se é de mim que ela esta atrás, por que agora? Já faz 88 anos."

"Talvez ela tenha perdido sua trilha e só recentemente se deparou com seu caminho de novo?" Carlisle meditou. "Embora, agora que você matou seu companheiro, seus objetivos podem ter mudado."

"Não estou convencido," disse, considerando o pouco que eu achava que sabia sobre ela. "Ele parecia muito mais possessivo por dela do que ela por dele. Eu não tenho certeza que ela iria procurar vingança, e não com tantos oponentes em seu caminho."

"Ela pode procurar substituí-lo," Jasper disse. "E você seria o ideal para isso, não é? Ela te transformou, afinal."

Estremeci, internamente, ao pensamento de ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com Victoria. "Eu não tenho certeza do que devo fazer agora," eu admiti, olhando ao redor da sala para os muitos olhos interessados olhando para mim. "Eu não posso deixar Bella sozinha agora, mas..."

"Nem pense nisso," Alice disse, vendo o que eu estava considerando. "Só porque Victoria pode querer você não significa que Bella estará segura se você for embora. Ela poderia facilmente usá-la para chegar até você. Além disso, Bella vai ficar furiosa se você tentar deixá-la conosco."

Esme franziu a testa para mim, chateada com a minha linha de pensamento. "Edward, Bella precisa de você agora. A melhor coisa que você pode fazer por ela agora é ajudá-la a viver o mais normalmente possível. Leve-a de volta à escola. Nós vamos ajudar a protegê-la - para proteger vocês dois."

Alguns acenos de acordo vieram com o pronunciamento dela – não de todos, mas era o suficiente. "Obrigado," murmurei, estupefato. Era estranho, mas agradável, ter pessoas com quem pudesse recorrer em momentos de dificuldade. Então, novamente, era estranho ter problemas em tudo. Nada jamais aconteceu para perturbar a minha existência até Bella aparecer... mas eu podia ver agora porque as pessoas estavam dispostas a assumir riscos.

"Jasper e eu podemos voltar com você," Alice ofereceu. "Poderíamos conseguir um lugar próximo do seu, ficar de olho nas coisas. Eu acho que seria divertido voltar para a faculdade."

"Se você está feliz com isso, é claro, não vou recusar. Eu não tenho certeza que vou ser capaz de dedicar o tipo de atenção necessária a esse problema, enquanto Bella estiver se recuperando."

"Então está resolvido," Alice disse alegremente. "Nós vamos começar a arrumar as malas, e nós podemos ir quando Bella acordar esta tarde. Vamos, Jasper."

A fadinha arrastou Jasper andar acima, onde o som das malas sendo preenchidas podia ser ouvido. Sentei-me impotente com os outros, vagamente consciente do coração de Bella batendo firmemente dois andares para cima.

"Tente não se preocupar com a morte," Carlisle aconselhou. "Só tome cuidado de Bella, isso é o máximo que você pode fazer agora."

* * *

Várias horas depois, a casa estava em silêncio. Bella continuava a dormir, e todos foram cuidar de seus próprios assuntos. Alice e Jasper haviam acabado de arrumar as malas na velocidade da luz, e Jasper tinha ido caçar antes da mudança. Emmett e Rosalie optaram por ir com ele, e Carlisle foi para o seu turno no hospital. Esme foi até a cozinha para fazer comida para Bella, já que ela provavelmente não seria capaz de cozinhar para s mesma por um tempo, e eu certamente não seria de qualquer ajuda nesse departamento.

Subi para o segundo andar para falar com Alice. Ela estava na frente de seu armário, contemplando o seu conteúdo como se contivesse as respostas para o sentido da vida.

"Eu vou ter que fazer algumas compras," ela suspirou, sem olhar para mim. "Todas as minhas roupas de inverno são da última temporada."

"Certo..." Eu nem mesmo poderia dizer o que metade dos itens em seu armário _era_, e muito menos se eles seriam considerados na moda.

Alice virou-se abruptamente, com uma expressão séria. "Você quer me dizer algo."

"Sim," eu confirmei, divertido. "Devo me incomodar em dizer, ou você já viu tudo?"

Alice sorriu. "Eu não posso dizer o que você vai dizer até que você escolha as palavras. Tudo o que você decidiu antes de vir até aqui foi, 'Há algo que eu preciso te dizer.'"

"Ah. Bem, é sobre o James. Ele me revelou que a conhecia quando você era humana," eu disse. Alice esperou em silêncio e imóvel, enquanto eu explicava o papel que James teve em sua criação, e por que ela tinha acordado como uma vampira sozinha e sem memórias.

Eu tentei ficar de fora de seus pensamentos enquanto ela processava as novas informações, mas era difícil quando elas eram tão similares as minhas após descobrir sobre Victoria.

"Eu pensei que eu iria sentir algum tipo de alívio, se eu descobrisse como fui transformada," ela suspirou, os olhos distantes. "Mas agora que eu sei, eu não estou satisfeita. É como..."

"Há mais perguntas que respostas," acabei por ela, entendendo perfeitamente.

Ela me deu um sorriso triste, apreciando a solidariedade. "Exatamente."

"É como se nós fossemos da mesma família disfuncional," eu provoquei, tentando aliviar o clima. Mas seu olhar era solene quando ela respondeu.

"Nós somos, Edward... e você é parte _dessa_ família agora, também."

Eu não sabia o que dizer sobre isso, mas ela não estava esperando por uma resposta.

"Bella está prestes a acordar," anunciou ela. "Ela vai ficar feliz se você estiver lá quando isso acontecer."

Com isso, ela dançou para fora da sala como o pequeno redemoinho que ela era. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e subi. Claramente, 'família' ia levar algum tempo para se acostumar.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Depois que Carlisle verificou o gesso de Bela, pela última vez e deu a Bella e eu instruções de cuidados, pegamos a estrada. Arrumei Bella e suas muletas com cuidado no Vanquish, e peguei um momento para olhar a marca de dentes que James tinha causado, antes de correr atrás do volante. O carro cheirava a comida humana; Esme tinha feito vários pratos que eu pudesse aquecer para Bella, sabendo que eu não tenho a menor idéia de como cozinhar. Virei a chave na ignição e comecei a jornada pela longa entrada de carros dos Cullens.

Alice, Jasper, e uma pilha de seus pertences seguiram atrás de nós. Eles estariam se hospedar num hotel até encontrar um lugar próprio, mais do que desejando privacidade, eles também perceberam que Bella e eu poderíamos precisar de algum tempo sozinhos. Bella estava sobrecarregada o suficiente pelas ultimas 24 horas. Depois de aceitar a existência de vampiros, depois de ser agredida por um, Bella poderia certamente desejar alguma normalidade.

Tínhamos acabado de chegar a Port Angeles, quando o celular de Bella tocou. Ela franziu a testa, um pequeno vinco de confusão aparecendo entre suas sobrancelhas, ela cavou seu telefone fora de sua mochila – um semi-esquecido amontoado de coisas necessárias empacotados de ultima hora ontem à tarde. Era estranho pensar que apenas ontem, Bella tinha ido às aulas, feito anotações, e almoçado como em qualquer outro dia – até que ela tinha visto as manchetes dos jornais.

"Quem está ligando?" Perguntei a ela conforme Bella verificava na tela do celular. Eu sabia que não era Alice, já que eu podia ouvi-la falar com Jasper dois carros atrás de nós. Quem mais tinha o número de Bella?

"É o meu pai," disse ela antes de atender a chamada. Claro, que ela teria dado a seu pai o número. Eu esperava que fosse apenas uma ligação social.

"Oi, pai."

Eu podia ouvi-lo responder tão claramente como se ele estivesse no carro com a gente. "Ei, Bells. O que você fez hoje?"

"Ah, hum... não muito," disse ela, desconfortável. Os olhos dela dispararam nervosamente para mim.

"Oh, realmente? Eu respondi a um assalto em La Push noite passada, e Jacob Black disse que tinha visto você na casa dos Cullen naquela noite com seu namorado."

"Um assalto?" Bella repetiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim. "Esse tipo de coisa não é de fora de sua jurisdição, pai?"

"Foi um amigo meu que pediu minha ajuda... e não tentar mudar de assunto, mocinha. Você não ia me dizer que estava na cidade? E o que você estava fazendo na casa dos Cullen?"

Bella fez uma careta para mim, com a testa franzida no pensamento. "Bem, veja, Edward é amigos dos Cullen, então fomos visitá-los. Eu ia te ver, mas nós fomos fazer uma caminhando, e, bem, eu não te disse, porque eu não quero que você se preocupe, mas eu meio que... quebrei a perna."

"_O quê?_ _Quando?_ Jacob não mencionou –"

"Calma, pai aconteceu hoje. Dr. Cullen estava lá e ele fez questão de cuidar de mim. Mas eu estou realmente desgastada agora, por isso estamos voltando para escola hoje a noite. Quero descansar bastante antes de voltar às aulas na segunda-feira."

"Essa é uma boa idéia, Bella? Quem vai cuidar de você?"

Bella revirou os olhos. "Pai, eu vou ter esse gesso por mais de um mês. Ninguém vai ser capaz de cuidar de mim o tempo inteiro, e eu definitivamente não posso perder tantas aulas. Angela e Edward irão me ajudar. Eu vou ficar bem. Esta não é a minha primeira vez com muletas."

Charlie Swan soltou um suspiro pesado através do telefone. "O que na terra possuiu você para fazer uma caminhada em primeiro lugar? Você sabe como você é."

Bella revirou os olhos. "Eu _queria_ ir, pai. Eu não posso deixar os meus pés me impedirem de algo o tempo todo."

"Bem, você certamente vai ser impedida de várias coisas agora. Você tem tudo que você precisa? Suas muletas ainda estão no armário..."

"Dr. Cullen tinha algumas que ele me emprestou. Vou ficar bem, eu prometo."

"Se você tem certeza. Tenho algum tempo de férias, se você quiser voltar para casa por um tempo."

Olhei para Bella, surpreso ao encontrar seus olhos marejados. "Obrigado, pai, mas eu já estou crescidinha agora. Vou me virar."

"Ok, Bells. Cuide-se. E tente ligar um pouco mais, se você conseguir."

"Sim, pai, é claro."

Bella se despediu de seu pai e terminou a chamada. Eu esperei ela guardar o telefone antes de falar.

"Bella? Você quer ficar com seu pai por um tempo?" Eu perguntei. A visão de lágrimas em seus olhos, tinham mexido comigo. Eu não tinha considerado que ela iria querer isso, mas após o trauma das ultimas 24 horas, faria sentido ela querer estar num ambiente confortável e familiar.

"Não, o que te faz dizer isso?" ela perguntou confusa. "Quero dizer... se você não me quer em sua casa, eu vou ficar bem no dormitório."

Bufei incrédulo. "Você realmente acha que, nessa altura do campeonato, eu quero me livrar de você? Eu estou extasiado por ter uma desculpa para mantê-la no meu apartamento. Você só parecia tão triste quando seu pai perguntou se você queria estar em casa... Eu pensei que talvez..."

Bella balançou a cabeça, sorrindo ligeiramente. "Não, Edward, só que meu pai não é a pessoa mais abertamente afetuoso em todo o mundo. Quando ele faz uma oferta como essa, eu sei que é sua maneira de dizer que ele se importa. Eu estou apenas tocada, eu acho."

"Oh." Lembrei-me do quão pouco eu entendia suas estranhas emoções humanas ás vezes, mesmo agora.

"Estou realmente muito contente de ficar com você, mas eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a cuidar de mim."

Eu fiz uma careta. "É claro que me sinto obrigado. Sua lesão foi totalmente evitável. Mesmo assim, eu iria querer cuidar de você, de qualquer maneira. Não importa qual fosse o problema ou de quem foi a culpa."

"Obrigado," Bella disse calmamente, sorrindo um pouco. "Você sabe que eu não estou acostumada com isso, então eu sinto que eu deveria dizer isso."

Peguei a mão dela para dar-lhe um pequeno aperto. "Você sabe que não há necessidade de agradecer, mas de nada."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Nós encostamos no estacionamento do meu prédio. Jasper e Alice nos seguiram para me ajudar a deixar Bella estabelecida. Eu a carreguei pelas escadas, mesmo ela insistindo que poderia fazê-lo com as muletas. Alice pegou a bolsa dela, e Jasper carregou as muletas como um rifle sobre o ombro e equilibrou uma pilha de pratos caçarola na outra mão. Fizemos um desfile e tanto até meu apartamento.

"Legal, mas um pouco espartano," comentou Alice, examinando meu apartamento. Ignorei-a e coloquei Bella no sofá.

"Você está com fome, Bella?" Alice perguntou, fazendo um rápido tour da cozinha. "Eu sempre quis tentar algo na cozinha."

Bella deu de ombros. "Hum, acho que sim?"

"Ótimo!" Alice não se incomodou em perguntar o que ela queria, só começou a trabalhar. Jasper se inclinou contra a bancada para assistir sua esposa criar caos no meu apartamento. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Bella, eu estava pensando que eu deveria ir ao seu dormitório por você e pegar algumas de suas coisas, talvez deixar Angela saber o que aconteceu. Estaria tudo bem ficar aqui com Alice e Jasper?"

"Claro," respondeu ela. "Minhas chaves estão na minha bolsa."

Eu as peguei rapidamente. "Existe alguma coisa em especial que você queria que eu trouxesse?"

"Hum, as minhas coisas que estão no banheiro, e meus cadernos... você quer que eu escreva uma lista?"

Eu ri. "Não, apenas me diga. Memória perfeita, lembra?"

Bella revirou os olhos, mas começou a recitar o que ela precisava que eu trouxesse.

"Tudo bem, eu volto logo. Alice tente não queimar o lugar enquanto eu estiver fora."

"Eu não vou," ela falou com cabeça ainda espreitando dentro de um dos meus armários.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Angela não estava por perto quando eu cheguei ao quarto de Bella no dormitório, então eu entrei e comecei a embalar uma bolsa de roupas e objetos pessoais. Ela não explicou o que, exatamente, ela queria do banheiro, então eu peguei o que tinha o cheiro dela. Eu peguei os livros que ela me disse para pegar também. Eu estava fechando o zíper de uma mochila bastante cheia, quando a porta se abriu.

Angela soltou um grito da porta, logo que sua lenta menta humana me processou ali.

"Está tudo bem," eu disse suavemente, "Bella me deu a chave." Segurei-a como prova.

"Por que ela não está aqui?" Angela perguntou desconfiada. Ela não tinha ouvido falar de Bella desde a manhã de sexta-feira e estava perguntando a si mesma se eu a tinha raptado, ou pior. Eu me arrepiei ao pensar que ela poderia estar certa se tivesse sido outra garota que eu tivesse seguido para fora da biblioteca naquela noite.

"Tivemos um acidente neste final de semana. Bella quebrou sua perna enquanto estávamos caminhando. Ela vai ficar comigo por um tempo, para que eu possa ajudá-la. Vim para pegar as coisas que ela precisa."

"Oh, pobre Bella," Angela fez uma careta. "Essas coisas sempre acontecem com ela."

"É o que parece," eu disse secamente. Fiquei imaginando quantas vezes ela tinha usado muletas em sua vida.

"Diga a ela que eu espero que ela se cure rápido, e que ela pode me ligar se precisar de mais alguma coisa, ok?"

"Eu vou dizer," eu respondi, lendo sua sinceridade absoluta. A menina não tinha nem uma esperança subconsciente de que Bella não aceitasse a oferta.

Eu disse adeus a Angela e voltei rapidamente para o meu apartamento, sentindo-me mais inquietos quanto mais tempo eu passava longe de Bella. Evidentemente, eu estava nervoso sobre deixá-la aos cuidados de vampiros. O controle de Jasper era frequentemente testado, eu sabia, e mesmo que eu confiasse que Alice não morderia Bella, eu não tinha certeza de que somente ela poderia conter Jasper, nem tinha certeza que Alice não incendiaria minha cozinha.

Quando cheguei, fiquei aliviado por não sentir o cheiro de nenhum traço de fumaça, a não ser a partir do cigarro que alguém estava fumando em um dos apartamentos do primeiro andar. Corri para dentro e vi que tudo estava bem. Bella sentada no sofá, comendo um prato de Deus-sabe-o-que, enquanto Alice conversava afastada e Jasper estava exatamente onde ele estava antes. A cozinha estava de alguma forma, milagrosamente, mais limpa do que eu tinha deixado.

Alice levantou-se imediatamente, mas meus olhos estavam no sorriso de saudação de Bella.

"Bom, você está de volta. Me de isso," Alice exigiu, arrancando a bolsa de minhas mãos. Ela decolou, e eu ouvi barulhos em torno do quarto e banheiro. Tentei não imaginar o caos que ela estava fazendo.

"Eu acho que nós vamos embora, assim que Alice terminar. Bella está pronta para ter algum tempo sozinha," Jasper disse casualmente.

Bella virou um tom interessante de vermelho com as palavras de Jasper. Eu me sentei ao lado dela no sofá. "Obrigado aos dois pela ajuda," disse eu, focado em Bella. Ela escavou sua comida, evitando meus olhos e os de Jasper também.

"Sem problemas!" Alice exclamou, estalando as mãos vazias. "Fiz espaço para as roupas de Bella no armário e dei-lhe as duas gavetas de cima. Achei que ela pudesse alcançar com mais facilmente. E eu guardei o resto de suas coisas, também. Vocês estão com tudo pronto, por isso vamos indo. Ligue se precisar de alguma coisa – ou, você sabe, só pense nisso e eu provavelmente vou ver." Ela passou por Bella, plantando um beijo em sua cabeça, e pegou Jasper pelo braço a caminho da porta. "Se cuidem vocês dois!"

E assim, sem mais nem menos, eles tinham ido embora. Bella piscou. "O furacão Alice ataca novamente," ela murmurou, antes de regressar à sua refeição. Eu ri e relaxei no sofá.

"Ela cozinhou alguma coisa boa?" Eu perguntei, olhando para o que parecia ser algum tipo de macarrão com legumes. Eu não tinha certeza se realmente tinha todos os ingredientes na minha cozinha, mas eu estava aprendendo a não questionar o jeito de Alice.

"Surpreendentemente, sim. Quer um pouco?" ela ofereceu implicante, empurrando o garfo em minha direção. Eu me encolhi, pegando o cheiro de brócolis.

"Não, obrigado," eu disse secamente. Ela sorriu e colocou o garfo na boca.

"Você tem trabalho de casa que precisa fazer?" Eu perguntei alto, pensando no que amanhã implicaria. Levar Bella para todas as suas aulas seria um desafio, mas eu sabia que ela não iria tolerar qualquer falta.

Eu assisti a mandíbula dela flexionar conforme ela terminava de mastigar, e ela fez uma careta enquanto engolia. "Infelizmente, sim. Tentei deixar o máximo pronto antes do tempo, assim eu poderia ter o fim de semana livre com você, mas eu não consegui terminar tudo."

"Ok," eu disse distraidamente enquanto ela colocava o prato vazio na mesa de centro. "Por que não fazemos isso agora, e então você pode ir para a cama mais cedo hoje?"

Bella mordeu o lábio, dando-me um olhar hesitante. "Eu sei que é uma chatice, mas você pode me ajudar a tomar banho?"

"Você realmente acha que algum dia eu vou me queixar sobre ajudá-la no chuveiro?" Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ela riu. "Touché."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Depois que terminamos o trabalho de casa de Bella, ela mancou para o banheiro em suas muletas, e eu juntei os suprimentos necessários antes de seguir atrás dela. Eu dei-lhe tempo suficiente para cuidar das necessidades humanas menos interessantes, em seguida, avancei meu caminho até o banheiro.

Bella estava nua, exceto pelo gesso, inclinada sobre o balcão para evitar ter que ficar nas muletas. Ela olhou para os objetos em minhas mãos com tristeza.

"Isto é apenas... tão indigno."

Sinceramente, eu tentei não sorrir, mas eu não poderia evitar. Bella olhou para mim. "Isso é engraçado para você."

"Claro que é," eu ri. "A maioria das coisas humanas são. Você não acha que é nem um pouco engraçado?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "De maneira alguma."

"Bem, é apenas temporário. Vamos acabar com isso, não é?" Sugeri, ajoelhando na frente dela. Com um longo suspiro de sofrimento, ela levantou a perna com gesso, e eu coloquei o saco de lixo sobre ele. Um pouco de esparadrapo impermeável formaram a vedação entre o saco e a pele, protegendo o gesso da umidade. Se ele molhasse, aparentemente, as coisas poderiam ficar coçando para Bella.

Bella suspirou, olhando para o saco. "Sabe, isso é exatamente o que tínhamos que fazer quando eu quebrei meu braço quando tinha sete anos. Minha mãe teve que tomar banho comigo. Era de se esperar que a tecnologia tivesse melhorado desde então."

"Você poderia pensar, mas não é tão ruim neste momento, não é? Não é mais divertido eu ajudá-la no banho do que sua mãe?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ela. Eu estava relutante em levantar de novo. A vista daqui era excelente.

"Ainda é constrangedor como o inferno," ela murmurou.

"Por que não acabamos com isso, então, para que você possa ir para a cama mais cedo?"

"Ok." Levantei-me e fui ligar a água no chuveiro, deixando aquecer. Bella assistiu, sem nenhuma sutileza eu tirar minha roupa, e eu me voltei para ela a ajudando entrar no chuveiro. Mancar de um pé era especialmente perigoso para Bella, que tinha problemas para se equilibrar sobre dois pés totalmente funcionais.

Principalmente, eu apoiei o peso de Bella enquanto ela lavava o cabelo dela, e ajudei-a a manobrar de volta sob a ducha. Embora eu sentisse uma pontada de culpa por estar me divertindo tanto, eu estava inegavelmente feliz que eu seria obrigado a ajudá-la com o banho pelo menos um mês. Ser capaz de estar lá e assistir ao show era fantástico.

Uma vez que Bella tinha terminado com seu cabelo, eu não pude resistir à tentação de ajudá-la a lavar seu corpo. Em minha defesa, ela estava lutando tendo que se curvar para chegar a determinados lugares. Tentei ser profissional nisso, mas era uma batalha perdida.

Eu esperei Bella se enxaguar e depois a sentei na beirada da banheira enquanto eu pegava um par de toalhas limpas. Enxuguei-me rapidamente e, em seguida, trabalhei em deixá-la seca. Ela aguentou isso com uma série de suspiros, e ela só se animou de novo quando eu tirei o saco plástico fora de sua perna.

"Você pode me ajudar a chegar ao balcão da pia?" Ela me perguntou. "Eu preciso secar meu cabelo antes de ir para cama ou ele vai ficar um desastre."

"Claro," eu concordei. Eu sabia que ela queria que eu a ajudasse a andar até lá, mas era mais rápido pegá-la no colo e deixá-la na borda do balcão.

"Obrigado," disse ela secamente. "Pode me passar o secador de cabelos?"

Eu a deixei no banheiro para trabalhar em seu cabelo enquanto eu fui me vestir, que basicamente consistiu em colocar roupas íntimas, já que Bella estaria indo para a cama cedo. Depois disso, eu escolhi uma calça de pijama larga o suficiente para passar por cima de seu gesso, uma t-shirt, e uma calcinha que parecia confortável, para Bella. Quando ouvi o secador desligar, eu os levei para o banheiro.

"Isso é o que você escolheu para eu vestir a cama?" Bella perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Eu franzi a testa. Ela parecia genuinamente preocupada com isso. "Achei que você gostaria de ficar confortável..."

"Oh." Ela pegou a roupa relutantemente, evitando meus olhos.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Eu perguntei, frustrado. Ainda assim, ela olhou para longe, e eu a cutuquei para encontrar meus olhos com os dedos debaixo de seu queixo.

"Não é muito sexy ter uma perna quebrada, não é?" Bella se queixou. "Isso vai amortecer as coisas por um tempo, e eu não quero isso. Nós sempre fomos tão... tão..."

Deixei escapar um suspiro. "Você acha que um gesso em uma perna a faz menos sexy?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Sente-se dessa forma. Você dificilmente tirou alguma vantagem no chuveiro."

"Bem, isso é porque eu pensei que você estava cansada. E também, porque sexo no chuveiro parece ser mais susceptível de causar ferimentos quando um dos participantes já tem uma perna quebrada."

"Sim, ok, eu acho que faz sentido..." Bella suspirou. Ela não parecia tranqüila.

"Venha, vamos para a cama," eu disse conforme eu a levantava para fora do balcão, decidindo que ações falariam mais alto que palavras no momento. Bella balbuciou de surpresa, ainda segurando seu pijama. Sentei-a cuidadosamente na cama e arranquei as roupas de suas mãos, atirando-as de lado.

"Então me deixe ver se eu entendo o que está acontecendo aqui," eu disse, rastejando por seu corpo, ciente de sua perna. "Você está preocupada que eu não vou te querer tanto quando sua perna estiver quebrada."

Bella ficou vermelha. "Sim, praticamente é isso."

"Você é completamente absurda," disse eu, balançando a cabeça. Bella abriu a boca para responder, e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para me inclinar e beijá-la. Ela ficou momentaneamente parada, e então reagiu fervorosamente, agarrando meu cabelo e arqueando seu corpo para o meu.

"Bobinha," eu murmurei, deixando seus lábios para seguir o caminho maravilhoso ao longo de sua mandíbula e de seu pescoço. "Eu estou apenas tentando cuidar de você," disse eu, enrolando entre os seios antes de sugar cada pico entre meus lábios. "Mas eu prometo, eu vou cuidar de você em todos os sentidos."

"Ohhh," Bella gemeu, tentando guiar-me de volta para seus seios, mas eu já estava na metade de seu estômago. Tremulei minha língua contra um ponto delicado perto do quadril dela, e ela estremeceu, ofegante. Eu a deitei de costas na cama, dando-me espaço para colocar beijos em suas coxas enquanto eu respirava o perfume, natural de lilás da sua excitação.

"Edward, eu quero você dentro de mim," ela gemeu, se mexendo sem parar.

"Ainda não." Cheguei ao meu destino e corri a minha língua entre suas dobras. Saboreando o gosto familiar, lambi-a lentamente até que senti duas mãos tentando empurrar minha cabeça mais perto. Eu sorri contra ela, e concentrei meus esforços com minha boca sobre seu clitóris. Seus gritinhos encheram a sala e pediram-me para lhe dar mais. Enquanto eu fazia círculos com minha língua, mudei meu peso em meu braço e coloquei dois dedos da minha outra mão dentro dela. Bella gemeu, e imediatamente apertou em torno de meus dedos.

"Outro," sua voz sussurrada, disse, pegando-me desprevenido. Eu me recuperei rapidamente e empurrei um terceiro dedo em seu calor. Eu pude sentir como isso a esticou, e como seus gemidos ficaram mais altos, quando eu curvei meus dedos contra o seu ponto G. A lambi mais depressa e bombeei meus dedos rapidamente. Eu podia _sentir_ como seu corpo aquecia conforme seu alivio se aproximava, e o som de seus batimentos cardíacos ecoavam em meus ouvidos.

Sentindo o quão perto ela estava, eu curvei meus dedos novamente e chupei seu clitóris forte. Seus gemidos se transformaram em gritos, e eu continuei até que senti um milhão de sensações que assinalavam seu orgasmo – seus músculos se contraindo, uma quantidade extra de umidade nos meus dedos, meu nome caindo fora de sua boca, a batida pesada do seu coração conforme tentava se libertar.

Eu não parei até que seus músculos relaxaram em torno de meus dedos. Afastando-me, eu vi que os olhos de Bella estavam fechados enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego. Olhei para o rubor sobre seu peito enquanto eu lambia os meus dedos limpos.

Bella abriu os olhos e me viu quando eu me movi para deitar ao lado dela.

"Você parece cansada," eu comentei, correndo o dedo sobre a bochecha dela sob os olhos caídos.

"Eu estou, mas você não quer que eu...?"

Eu queria, mas eu não estava disposto a admitir isso para ela. Ela precisava de descanso, para se curar. "Eu vou ficar bem."

"Talvez você pudesse... tocar a si mesmo?" disse ela, mordendo o lábio.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e me inclinou mais perto para encorajá-la. "Você está dizendo que quer ver eu me masturbar?"

"Eu – hum – bem – sim, eu quero," ela finalmente admitiu.

"Eu amo sua mente suja," eu ofeguei conforme tirava minha boxer. Eu me virei para Bella e fiquei sobre meus joelhos, ela observou atentamente enquanto eu enrolei meus dedos em volta do meu eixo. Estudei seus olhos escuros, enquanto eu me acariciava lentamente, movendo-me em uma velocidade usada para o bem dos seus olhos humanos. Não tinha o mesmo efeito sem o calor da mão dela, mas ela queria ver, e por isso, movi minha mão para cima e para baixo, fechando o meu punho sobre a cabeça do meu pau antes de repetir todo o processo.

"Faça mais rápido," Bella pediu. "Faça como você faria se eu não estivesse aqui."

"Ok," eu suspirei, deslizando para o movimento familiar que criava a quantidade certa de fricção. Deveria ser um pouco mais que um borrão para Bella, mas foi isso o que ela pediu, e era muito melhor com ela aqui, nua e ruborizada me olhando com avidez.

"No que você está pensando?" ela perguntou, sem levantar os olhos para os meus.

"Não preciso pensar em nada," eu murmurei. Meus músculos já estavam apertando na corrida rumo à libertação. "Eu estou apenas olhando para você."

Bella gemeu. "Eu quero que você pense sobre o que você quer que eu faça com você, o que você quer fazer comigo."

Deixei escapar um gemido surpreso. "Porra, Bella." Apenas ela dizer algo assim me fazia ficar descontrolado, mas eu fiz o que ela queria e deixei minhas fantasias à solta. Eu pensei em como era bom ter sua boca ao redor do meu pau. Pensei em amarrá-la na cama, provocando-a impiedosamente, e então fazer ela gozar uma vez atrás da outra.

Praguejei quando meu clímax de repente me ultrapassou. Eu gemia quando gozei, abrindo meus olhos para ver minha liberação em seu estômago nu. Eu não tinha a intenção de fazer isso, mas eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não me fez querer fazer tudo de novo.

Precipitei-me, pegando um lenço de papel da caixa sobre a mesa de cabeceira da Bella – ou pelo menos, eu o designava como dela, porque estava do lado que ela sempre dormia, e os tecidos estavam lá para ela. Ela sorriu enquanto eu a limpava.

"Eu gostei disso, ver você se perder assim por mim. Foi... quente," ela sorriu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você é uma menina tão safada," eu disse, jogando o lenço sujo na lixeira do outro lado do quarto.

"Boa pontaria," Bella disse, lutando contra um bocejo.

"Vampiro," eu indiquei, puxando os cobertores do final da cama para mantê-la aquecida. "Você está pronta para dormir agora?"

"Sim," ela suspirou, virando para o lado dela de modo que sua perna quebrada estava embaixo. "Fica comigo até eu dormir?"

Enrolei o meu corpo em torno dela. "Não fico sempre?"

"Hum, sim. Te amo," ela murmurou.

"Eu te amo," eu disse calmamente. Eu sabia pelo baque lento do seu coração que ela não me ouviu antes de adormecer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Bella com uma perna quebrada acabou sendo uma batalha para mim maior do que eu tinha imaginado.

Segunda estava bem o suficiente. Bella foi capaz de passar por sua rotina de higiene matinal sem grandes dificuldades, e eu preparei uma tigela de cereal para ela sem estragar. Assim que Bella e eu passamos pela porta, Alice apareceu no corredor.

"O que você está fazendo aqui." Eu perguntei, confuso.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Oi para você também." Ela se virou para Bella, me ignorando. "Bom dia, Bella. Vou assistir às aulas que você não tem com Edward com você, no caso de você precisar de alguma ajuda."

"Eu estava indo –" Eu comecei a dizer.

"Alice, você não tem que –" Bella começou ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu vou com você, e pronto," disse Alice decisiva. _Se você for a todas as aulas com ela, como você está planejando, ela vai querer sua cabeça em uma bandeja até o final da semana.__Só para você saber,_ Alice pensou para mim. Eu fiz uma carranca, mas não a contrariei.

"Bem, certo... mas eu posso me virar sozinha, você sabe. Já fiz isso antes," Bella fez uma careta.

Alice acenou. "Claro que você pode. Eu me lembro; eu estava lá. Mas ainda sim, você se sairá um pouco melhor, se tiver ajuda, e eu sinto falta da faculdade. Vamos, agora. Se não chegamos atrasados."

Eu carreguei Bella pelas escadas contra sua vontade. Ela queria tentar descer mancando, mas eu podia até prever ela caindo e quebrando ainda mais ossos. Não importa que eu fosse pegá-la quando ela começasse a cair, eu não quero sofrer esse particular momento de pânico.

Alice foi direto para seu carro, mesmo que eu estava virando em direção ao meu.

"Edward, nós todos não cabemos em seu carro," Alice destacou.

Eu olhei melancolicamente para o meu Aston Martin, amassado e tudo. "Não podemos usar dois carros?"

"Não," Alice disse com firmeza, pulando para o banco do motorista. "Agora subam."

Soltando um suspiro, eu ajudei Bella para o banco do passageiro e deslizei na parte de trás. Eu odiava não dirigir. Onde estava a graça?

"Onde esta Jasper?" Bella perguntou para Alice, tentando ficar confortável com as muletas no colo. As peguei sem nenhuma palavra.

"Ele esta 'reconhecendo o perímetro.' Suas palavras, não minhas," Alice disse com um sorriso indulgente. "Eu acho que ele está percorrendo o campus por sinais de Victoria, mas ele também é ridiculamente paranóico maior parte do tempo."

Bella empalicedeu com a menção de Victoria. "Você acha que ela vai voltar atrás de nós?"

Alice deu de ombros. "Eu não posso ver o que ela está fazendo, mas se eu tivesse que adivinhar, diria que sim. Vampiros não esquecem exatamente seus rancores. Apesar de que, os vampiros têm uma estranha sensação de tempo, por isso pode até mesmo não ser um problema quando ela retornar."

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella perguntou. Eu sabia o que Alice quis dizer, mas eu não interrompi. Talvez Bella se beneficie discutindo estas coisas com outra pessoa. Outro vampiro.

"Quero dizer que pode ser daqui a dez, vinte anos antes que Victoria volte para sua grande vingança, ou seja, lá o que ela está planejando. Você provavelmente vai ser uma vampira, até lá."

Bella arregalou os olhos. "Eu vou?"

"Da forma como eu vejo, sim. É muito claro, mais claro agora que você sabe o que nós somos. Só posso supor que você decidiu que é o que você quer."

"Oh," Bella suspirou. "Eu... bem... o que exatamente você vê?" Bella perguntou. Inclinei-me ansiosamente, esperando para ver a visão na cabeça de Alice. Seria diferente da visão que eu tinha visto em nosso primeiro encontro?

"Eu vejo você como parte da família," Alice disse. Sua mente me mostrou Bella com os olhos vermelhos de recém-nascido, lutando contra o enorme Emmett levando-o para o chão. Alice furiosa com Bella depois de ela ter arruinado seu vestido novo caçando. Esme ensinando Bella a tricotar. Bella e eu, correndo para - eu só podia presumir – fazer sexo selvagem.

"E Edward, também? Todos nós juntos?" Bella perguntou, com um toque quase imperceptível de esperança em sua voz. "Nós somos felizes?"

Alice sorriu. "Sim, estamos todos juntos, felizmente ou infelizmente, e sim, nós estamos felizes. _Você esta_ feliz."

Bella sorriu. "Isso é bom saber."

O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Eu fiquei olhando Bella e pensando nas visões de Alice. Eu queria isso e, aparentemente, Bella também. Agora, a única questão era _quando_. Quando eu deveria transformar Bella? Quando era muito cedo para ela? Quanto tempo era muito tempo para esperar? E se Vitória não demorar dez anos para realizar seus planos, e será que ela até mesmo tinha algum plano?

Eu nunca tinha tido tantas coisas para considerar antes de Bella. Eu me perguntava, será que isso vai passar quando ela fosse uma vampira, ou eu sempre vou me preocupar com ela?

Preocupado. Como uma mãe super protetora. Fisicamente eu balancei a cabeça pelo meu estado lastimável... estado lastimável que eu não trocaria por nada.

Alice estacionou na frente do prédio onde Bella teria sua primeira aula, e ela me enxotou para longe, me mandando ir para minhas aulas dessa manhã. Eu não obedeci completamente, mas sim, fiquei lá assistindo como Bella se arrastava em suas muletas ao lado de Alice. Só quando elas estavam dentro do prédio que eu vaguei em direção a minha aula de biologia, onde eu sabia que não estaria prestando atenção.

O tempo passou. Eu estava apreensivo durante toda a aula, tendo que me lembrar constantemente de me mexer e respirar agindo como humano. Só quando eu estava correndo meu caminho em direção a sociologia eu relaxei.

Alice e Bella esperavam fora da sala de aula. Bella estava miseravelmente apoiada em suas muletas. Ombros caídos, ela já parecia tão cansada. Eu queria pegá-la e levá-la para casa, mas eu sabia que seu senso de responsabilidade não permitiria que ela perdesse a aula.

"Eu estarei de volta para pegá-la depois," Alice anunciou, entregando a mochila de Bella para mim. Bella fez uma careta pela troca, e eu tive que rir dela.

"Bella, só porque você _pode_ carregar sua bolsa não significa que você _deve_," eu apontei conforme Alice se afastava.

"Isso é estúpido. Parece que eu estou com seis anos de novo e minha mãe está me passando para Charlie para as férias de verão," resmungou Bella, mancando para a sala de aula. Eu pairei nervosamente atrás dela, ouvindo o clique das muletas no chão e me preparando para o momento em que ela tropeçasse, o que eu achava ser praticamente inevitável.

"Alice está apenas tentando ajudar," disse eu. "E eu estou apenas tentando evitar que você quebre o pescoço além da perna."

"Como você é gentil," Bella disse secamente. De alguma forma, milagrosamente, ela chegou ao seu lugar, sem ter tropeçado uma vez. Eu sentei no meu lugar de sempre ao lado dela e peguei sua mão.

"Você acha engraçado, né? Ver você machucada é traumático para mim," eu disse baixinho, sentindo a batida suave de sua pulsação em sua palma.

"Eu sei, Edward, realmente," Bella murmurou. "Mas o que você tem que lembrar é que mesmo que eu seja frágil, eu posso me curar, também. Daqui a poucos meses, este gesso vai ter ido embora, e você nunca saberia que eu estava ferida."

"Eu vou precisar de algum tempo para me acostumar com essa idéia," disse eu, deixando minha voz cair para um sussurro assim que os outros estudantes começaram a se estabelecer em torno de nós. "Ainda assim, acho que prefiro a idéia de que você nunca se machuque."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

O resto do dia passou monotonamente, ou assim eu pensei. Depois de sociologia, eu apenas fui permitido a andar com Alice e Bella para a próxima aula de Bella, e então eu fui deixado com meus próprios recursos. Eu não tinha mais aulas, e havia pouca coisa para eu fazer no campus. Minha "lição de casa" consistia apenas de leitura, que eu não tinha que fazer, e vagar para a cafeteria por uma xícara de café não era exatamente uma opção.

_Café_. O emprego de Bella. Pelo que eu possa dizer, ela tinha se esquecido completamente de notificar seus empregadores de sua lesão. Isto, ou Bella de fato pretende trabalhar em uma loja de café enquanto esta de muletas. Eu não podia permitir isto. Bella manuseando líquidos quentes já era bastante precário sem estar de muletas e uma perna machucada.

Decidi notificá-los por mim mesmo. A caminhada levou algum tempo, desde que eu era forçado a um ritmo humano. Para a maioria dos humanos, provavelmente não se qualificaria a uma 'distancia a pé' do campus.

No café, eu descobri que o gerente de plantão era na verdade o dono do local, um homem velho que foi muito solidário quando lhe contei sobre o infeliz acidente de Bella na 'caminhada'. Depois de ser assegurado que Bella não teria que trabalhar durante sua recuperação, e extrair uma promessa de que ela teria o emprego uma vez que o gesso for tirado, voltei para o campus.

Entediado, vaguei ao redor do prédio onde Bella tinha sua última aula, escutando o zumbido de alto dos pensamentos de Alice. Eles estavam em todo lugar, parte ouvindo a aula, parte considerando o mérito de estampas florais, e parte monitorando Bella. Eu me concentrei na parte de Bella, vendo-a com o canto dos olhos de Alice, enquanto ela ouvia atentamente o professor. Sua concentração era adorável, e suficiente para ocupar-me até que a aula terminou e as duas fizeram seu caminho para fora do prédio.

Bella estava mais do que pronta para ir para casa logo, e uma vez lá, Alice se ocupou tendo certeza que Bella comia alguma coisa, porque ela tinha ignorado o almoço, como de costume. Segui Bella para o sofá, aliviado por ela ficar fora de seus pés por um tempo.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Eu perguntei, pedindo a ela para sustentar sua perna para cima. Podia estar inchado ainda, e não faria. "Você está sentido dor?"

"Não, eu estou bem," Bella disse, e eu me perguntei se ela admitiria estar com dor. Eu podia vê-la mentindo sobre isso apenas para me impedir de ficar mais preocupado do que eu já estava.

"Eu aqueci a caçarola de frango que Esme fez, espero que esteja tudo bem," Alice anunciou, dançando na sala com um prato fumegante.

"Parece ótimo," Bella concordou alegremente.

Bella comeu, e ficamos conversando até Jasper aparecer para nos dizer o que ele tinha encontrado, que foi, essencialmente, nada.

Alice e Jasper foram embora no início da noite, e depois, Bella fez sua lição de casa e eu vaguei pelo apartamento, tentando tornar as coisas mais acessíveis para ela. Bella percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, é claro, e embora ela não tenha me dito para parar, sua expressão facial sim. Eu finalmente reconciliei-me a fingir ler enquanto Bella estudava.

Mais tarde, eu ajudei Bella a tomar outro banho, e depois, ela estava tão cansada que foi direto para a cama e adormeceu quase instantaneamente

E foi assim que o primeiro dia passou, e como os próximos dias foram também.

Carlisle estava certo; Bella não era o tipo de garota que aprecia ser mimada. Na verdade, Bella não era o tipo de garota que apreciava qualquer tipo de ajuda que seja. Eu continuamente lembrava a mim mesmo que era a feroz independência de Bella falando e não ingratidão, mas conforme ela ficava mais e mais irritada comigo e com o mundo em geral, meu estado de espírito piorou.

Não ajudou que Bella ficou absolutamente furiosa quando descobriu que eu tinha ido sozinho conseguir que ela fosse dispensada do trabalho. Furiosa o suficiente para tentar me bater com suas muletas, ainda que, felizmente, eu sai do caminho antes que as muletas acabassem em lascas.

Ter Alice e Jasper por perto era, na maioria das vezes, útil. Às vezes eu só queria que eles se fossem – que tinha sido muito mais fácil quando era só eu e Bella – mas era bom eu ter outras pessoas além de Bella para ocupar minha atenção. Ela queria minha atenção tão pouco nesses dias, depois de tudo. Também era bom para mim, quando Bella poderia descontar sua frustração em alguém.

Na sexta-feira, eu poderia dizer que Bella estava atingindo seu limite, mas eu não tinha a menor idéia de como evitar isso. Alice e Jasper haviam decidido deixar-nos defender a nós mesmos para o fim de semana, enquanto eles se mudavam para o apartamento que eles tinham garantido a poucos quarteirões de distância. Eu suspeitava que eles passariam mais tempo batizando o local do que desempacotando.

Era fim de tarde, depois das aulas, e Bella estava lutando para sair do sofá e ficar de pé. Eu me levantei imediatamente, ainda reprimindo o impulso de estabilizá-la, o que realmente parecia exaltá-la.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei quando ela se estabeleceu em suas muletas. Era, a partir de um ponto de vista prático, muito mais fácil para eu pegar as coisas para ela do que deixá-la fazê-lo sozinha. Ela simplesmente não podia segurar algo e oscilar ao redor com suas muletas, ao mesmo tempo. Bella não tinha esse tipo de coordenação.

Os olhos de Bella se fixaram nos meus com um brilho feroz. "Preciso fazer xixi, na verdade, a menos que você de alguma forma possa fazer isso por mim, você pode apenas sentar-se."

Eu franzi os lábios contra uma resposta afiada que eu queria dar e a deixei fazer o seu caminho pelo corredor.

Assim simplesmente não dava. Ter Bella aborrecida comigo o tempo todo estava acabando com meus nervos – principalmente considerando que eu só estava tentando ser útil – e eu nunca tinha me irritado com ela antes, não desse jeito. Em cima de tudo isso, nós não tínhamos feito sexo de verdade desde que ela tinha quebrado a perna. Não era de admirar, realmente, que eu estava um pouco rabugento. Talvez isso fosse parte de seu problema, também.

Andei pelo corredor e esperei fora do banheiro por Bella sair. Eu não tinha decidido o que eu ia fazer ou dizer, mas a situação se tornara intolerável para mim. Nós estávamos indo para colocar para fora, de uma forma ou de outra.

Quando Bella abriu a porta e me viu ali de pé, seu rosto instantaneamente virou uma carranca.

"Droga, Edward, se eu não preciso de sua ajuda para vir _ao_ banheiro – "

"Isso não é por que eu estou aqui," eu interrompi. "Precisamos conversar."

A expressão de Bella caiu e os olhos dela se arregalaram – medo, talvez. "Nada de bom _jamais_ vem após essas palavras."

Eu fiquei boquiaberto, considerando as possibilidades do que ela _pensou_ que eu iria dizer em seguida. "Não, Bella, não é isso – Eu só quero dizer que nós realmente não _conversamos_ essa semana, e você está obviamente descontente comigo."

A boca de Bella estava aberta. "Eu não estou – não é _você_, estou apenas... frustrada," Bella suspirou.

"Ok, isso é um começo," eu disse. "Mas em pé no corredor não é provavelmente a melhor maneira de fazer isso."

Bella tinha aberto a boca – para concordar ou discordar – mas eu a peguei e a joguei sobre meu ombro antes que ela pudesse falar. Agarrei as muletas com minha mão livre antes delas tocarem o chão.

"Ei!" Bella reclamou. Seus protestos eram menos eficazes quando dirigido às minhas costas. "Ok, _agora_ estou descontente com você."

"Bella, você realmente tem que lutar contra _tudo_?" Eu perguntei, carregando-a para o quarto.

"Sim," ela murmurou enquanto eu a sentava na cama. "Eu não _gosto _de me sentir incapaz, Edward."

Sentei-me na frente dela. "É justo. Mas como eu fazer as coisas para você a torna incapaz?"

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Não é que me faz incapaz, é que me faz _sentir_ incapaz," esclareceu.

Eu suspirei. "Você reconhece, então, que não faz absolutamente nenhum sentido você se sentir desse jeito."

"Edward!" Bella gemeu. "Só porque não faz sentido não significa que eu posso simplesmente desligá-lo. Eu não posso evitar. É difícil."

"Compreensível," eu reconheci, embora realmente não entendesse. "Gostaria de ouvir o meu lado?"

Bella concordou com relutância.

"Você diz que não gosta de se sentir incapaz. Bom, eu não gosto de sentir como se eu não fosse útil para a mulher que eu amo quando ela está ferida."

O rosto de Bella amoleceu. "Droga, Edward. Por que você tem que dizer coisas como essa? Como vou ficar irritada com você?"

Dei de ombros, sorrindo meu triunfo. "Eu gosto mais de você quando você não está irritada comigo."

"Oh, obrigada," Bella bufou. "Olha, eu realmente sinto muito se você tiver tomado o peso de minhas frustrações. Não é que eu não aprecio tudo o que você está tentando por mim; eu aprecio, de verdade. Eu apenas odeio que eu preciso de ajuda em tudo. Eu odeio que eu não posso simplesmente me levantar e caminhar com meus próprios pés, ou fazer o jantar, ou tomar um banho sozinha."

"Misericórdia. Eu realmente gosto da parte do banho," eu disse sem constrangimento. "Você não gosta nem um _pouquinho_?"

"Eu prefiro muito se eu estivesse no chuveiro com você _sem_ ter um saco de lixo na minha perna," Bella esclareceu. "Eu só quero que as coisas sejam normais."

Pisquei. "Normal? Você percebe que está namorando um vampiro, certo?"

Bella suspirou. "Você sabe o que quero dizer. Apesar de sua... excentricidade –" Eu bufei – "Eu acho que nós somos realmente um casal bastante normal. E eu não gosto que a minha perna estúpida esteja jogando isso fora."

"Fora como?" Eu perguntei, achando que estávamos atingindo o coração da questão.

"É apenas... diferente agora," disse ela na defensiva. "É como... eu sou uma inválida que você está cuidando ou algo assim. Toda vez que você abre a boca, é para me perguntar como eu estou ou se eu preciso de alguma coisa... eu me sinto como sua paciente, e não sua namorada."

"Ok." Me movi para mais perto. "Seria correto deduzir, então, que você não se importaria de eu cuidar de você, se eu passasse mais tempo a tratá-la como minha namorada?"

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Eu acho que sim. Mas ainda assim seria bom se você não tentasse me ajudar com qualquer coisinha."

"Eu posso trabalhar com isso," eu concordei, colocando a mão sob o queixo.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntou ela, evidentemente confusa pelo contato. Isso foi quando eu soube que eu tinha feito tudo errado toda esta semana se a menina boba não poderia nem mesmo dizer, quando eu estava tentando beijá-la.

"Eu estou tratando você como minha namorada," eu a informei antes de me inclinar e pressionar meus lábios nos dela. Ela cantarolou levemente no contato, um som contente.

"Melhor?" Eu perguntei, me puxando para trás minuciosamente.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Ainda não. Acho que você tem mais trabalho a fazer."

"É mesmo?" A guiei para deitar-se na cama e fiquei sobre ela. "Quanto mais?"

"Um _monte_," disse ela, empurrando minha camisa para cima. Eu a tirei e joguei de lado. "Na verdade, eu acho que é melhor você não parar até que eu diga que você terminou."

"O que a senhorita quiser," eu concordei, beijando seu pescoço e em seguida a boca novamente. Apenas beijando-a, percebi que esta semana horrível poderia ter sido muito melhor se eu apenas tivesse tido tempo para fazer isso todos os dias. Eu podia sentir o estresse escoando para fora de mim, e o corpo de Bella visivelmente relaxando sob minhas mãos enquanto eu a despia. Seu gesso passou despercebido, exceto quando se tornou mais difícil de tirar suas calças.

Uma vez que nós estávamos pelados, a definição do normal de Bella finalmente se tornou claro para mim. _Isso_ era normal para nós. As mãos quente de Bella aquecendo a minha pele nua era normal. O som de Bella gemendo meu nome quando eu a tocava era normal. A necessidade ardente que eu tinha de chegar o mais perto possível dela era normal.

Deslizar para dentro de Bella era normal, embora a palavra não faça justiça à experiência. _Normal_ apenas descrevia a familiaridade do movimento, a maneira como meus quadris sabia exatamente como flexionar para empurrar dentro dela apenas com a quantidade certa de força. Mas _normal_ não poderia descrever o profundo conforto que se instalou em mim, só de estar tão perto dela, e _normal_ não poderia descrever a forma como eu sentia a primeira vez de todas às vezes.

Não, _normal,_ nem sequer começava a descrever como se sentia, balançar contra o corpo de Bella, deslizando dentro e fora desse molhado, e quente espaço, sentindo sua respiração em lufadas quentes contra o meu pescoço, ou ouvir o meu nome de seus lábios quando ela gozou e seu corpo vibrou com força e frenético ao meu redor.

Não havia nada _normal_ sobre a forma como o meu inabalável corpo tremia quando eu me soltei e despejei tudo o que tinha dentro dela.

Quando eu rolei de costas, exausto, não havia nada _normal_ sobre a forma calorosa, que a mulher humana se aconchegou contra o meu corpo frio e sólido.

Nada sobre a nossa relação sexual era normal, mas eu estaria ferrado se qualquer um de nós poderia viver sem isso.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

As coisas começaram a voltar ao normal após a primeira semana de Bella com o gesso. Alice e Jasper nos convidavam para seu novo apartamento, já impecavelmente decorado. Bella sorria e ria mais quando ela saia do apartamento ocasionalmente, então eu estava mais do que feliz em aceitar todos os convites de Alice para 'jantar' ou 'noite de jogos' – suas tentativas de interpretar a humana com Bella. Foi como um desafio encontrar jogos que Alice não podia prever os resultados imediatamente. Os jogos de cartas estavam fora de questão. Monopólio foi um pouco melhor.

Jasper tinha que se afastar às vezes, quando o cheiro de Bella o afligia. Só quando eu estudei suas reações a ela que eu comecei a entender a magnitude do que eu tinha conquistado com Bella. Mesmo que Jasper se absteve de sangue humano por mais de meio século, o menor movimento de Bella poderia provocar sua sede de sangue. Mesmo Alice teve momentos de extremo desconforto. E ainda, eu tinha de alguma forma conseguido desistir de sangue humano depois de encontrar Bella, de alguma forma sem um único lapso, embora o sangue de Bella tivesse e continuava a cantar um forte chamado para mim.

Eu reconhecia que Bella tinha me mudado irreversivelmente, mas agora eu comecei a ver que a mudança foi extraordinária. Além de extraordinária – se enquadrava na linha da impossibilidade.

Às vezes eu tinha que perguntar se uma força maior estava trabalhando em Bella e eu. Eu tinha desistido de Deus no momento em que acordei com milhares de pensamentos gritando na minha cabeça, mas o impacto de Bella na minha vida tinha a sugestão de destino. Como poderia Bella ter tal poder sobre meus instintos mais básicos, se não fora feita para mim?

Eu sabia, porém, que seria errado dar ao destino o crédito. Bella tinha feito a escolha de colocar sua fé em mim, e eu agora era a prova viva de que uma escolha única, aparentemente fútil poderia ser drasticamente real nas suas consequências.

Infelizmente, as conseqüências poderiam cair para os extremos do espectro. Bom e mau. Intencionais e... completamente não intencionais. A escolha de Bella de estar comigo a levou direto para o caminho de James e Victoria. Intelectualmente, eu sabia que a perna quebrada e segurança incerta não foi minha culpa – não totalmente, pelo menos. Instintivamente, porém, eu sentia a necessidade de eliminar essas ameaças ao seu bem-estar, para me redimir e reafirmar o meu valor para ela.

Livrar-me dessas ameaças parecia ser mais fácil dizer do que fazer. James estava morto, mas Vitória era claramente o adversário mais formidável. As visões psíquicas de Alice tinham apenas pegado seus movimentos duas vezes desde que tínhamos deixado Forks – um vislumbre dela em uma área arborizada que não era distinto o suficiente para nos permitir localizá-la, e uma visão dela se alimentando de um homem em Seattle. Claramente, ela propositadamente permanecera na área, mas o conhecimento não fez nada para nos ajudar a determinar as suas intenções. Nós não havíamos encontrado qualquer vestígio dela no campus ou na cidade, mas eu tinha a sensação de que foi apenas porque o tempo e o clima tinham lavado qualquer vestígio de sua distância. Quanto mais eu pensava na noite que James atacou, mais convencido fiquei que James ou Victoria nos espiaram antes da nossa última visita a Forks. Minhas apostas era que Victoria é a especialista em espionagem. James foi conivente e manipulador, mas eu duvidava que ele tivesse a sutileza e talento para a evasão que Victoria possuía.

Eu compartilhei apenas o suficiente desta informação com Bella para impedi-la de atacar-me com suas muletas de novo. O espectro de Vitória a assustou, eu sabia, e por todas as razões erradas. Bella, na forma típica de Bella, estava completamente sem medo por si mesma, por minha causa, porém, ela mastigava suas unhas.

Apesar de todas as minhas preocupações e toda minha crescente filosófica, nossa vida continuou com uma simplicidade surpreendente. Íamos para a aula, Bella comia três refeições por dia, eu caçava regularmente com Jasper e Alice continuava a interferir sempre que possível.

Na quarta-feira, Bella fez o seu melhor para desafiar a natureza e dar-me um ataque cardíaco. Tínhamos chegado do campus um pouco antes, e Bella tinha criado dificuldades no banheiro. Bella tinha me ensinado uma lição sobre ficar ao redor, então eu fiquei na sala, afastado, no piano. Quando a ouvi mancando de volta com suas muletas, eu olhei para cima e a vi indo para a porta com a bolsa nas mãos.

Eu saltei em direção à porta para bloquear seu caminho, tanto excesso de zelo devido ao meu alarme. Eu poderia facilmente ter ultrapassado-a em um ritmo humano, afinal. Mas ela tinha aquele olhar no rosto quando estava determinada a fazer algo que era muito, muito ruim para ela, e isso desencadeou minha resposta.

Bella parou logo na minha frente, pousando uma de suas muletas no meu pé – de propósito, eu tinha certeza. Lancei um olhar de relance para a ponto de borracha pressionando em meu sapato e voltei meu olhar para Bella, incrédulo.

"Por que não posso causar dor em você como em uma pessoa normal?" Bella gemeu, movendo sua muleta para uma posição mais adequada no chão.

"Sinto muito que minha indestrutibilidade é um inconveniente para você," resmunguei. "Você seria violenta assim com um namorado humano?"

"Se ele me irritasse tanto quanto você, sim," Bella replicou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, lendo através de seu ato. "Estava indo para algum lugar?"

"Sim." Ela apertou os lábios, voluntariamente não oferecendo nenhuma informação.

"Onde, exatamente, você estava planejando ir?" Eu perguntei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Bella estreitou os olhos para meu movimento.

"A última vez que eu verifiquei, não era obrigada a informá-lo sobre o meu paradeiro o tempo todo. Ser um vampiro não lhe dá uma licença automática e ilimitada para me perseguir," ela bufou.

Engasguei com uma risada. "Não, eu não acho que você é _obrigada_ a dizer-me onde você está indo, mas incita certa desconfiança quando você não quer me dizer. Não importa, no entanto. Como um membro desta comunidade, eu não posso permitir que você saia pela porta e suba em sua caminhonete com uma perna quebrada – que eu só posso concluir que é o que você pretende fazer, uma vez que praticamente _nenhum lugar_ fica perto enquanto você está usando muletas, mesmo adepta como você é com elas. Isso é apenas uma questão de segurança pública."

"Eu sou completamente capaz de dirigir com o gesso," Bella suspirou.

"Bella," eu disse sério, "Não é uma questão de capacidade, mas sim o que isso fará em sua perna. Mesmo uma pequena quantidade de pressão vai ter um impacto sobre o osso. Você realmente quer correr esse risco?"

Bella fechou os olhos em frustração. "Sim, eu estou totalmente bem tendo que correr esse risco. Será que você por favor, _por favor_ pode me deixar ir?"

O tom de sua voz e o ritmo do seu coração me disseram que ela estava sinceramente me implorando para deixá-la ir – deixá-la ir, sem saber seu destino. Onde ela poderia querer tanto ir, e mais importante, porque ela sentia como se tivesse de manter isso em segredo de mim?

"Bella, o que você não está me dizendo?" Eu perguntei, avançando perto o suficiente para sentir o seu calor corporal. "Você realmente está me preocupando, aqui. Você não pode estar indo muito longe com apenas uma bolsa, mas onde na terra você poderia estar indo que não te deixa confortável em dizer-me?"

Bella suspirou e deu-me outro olhar suplicante. "Nenhum lugar perigoso, eu prometo. Não é nem mesmo grande coisa. Apenas em algum lugar na cidade. Eu só quero ser capaz de ir sozinha e dirigir. Será que é pedir muito?"

"Não seria," eu disse pacientemente, "_se_ você não estivesse com uma perna quebrada e_ se_ minha criadora pertubada não estivesse na área, possivelmente, esperando para nos matar."

"Eu só vou ficar fora dez, talvez quinze minutos, Edward," ela disse, mas sua voz estava fraca, e eu sabia que estava perto de romper sua parede de teimosia irracional.

"Por que você não me deixa levá-la? Vou esperar no carro, se é tão importante para você. Eu me sentiria muito melhor se eu pudesse pelo menos chegar a você rapidamente."

Bella olhou para seu tênis desgastado e suspirou, mas não como se estivesse debatendo minha proposta. Era mais como um som de resignação.

"Esquece," Bella disse finalmente, se virando. Eu peguei seu braço, segurando-a no lugar.

"Espere um minuto. Olhe, Bella, onde quer que seja que você quer ir, tenho certeza que eu vou entender. Quão ruim pode ser?"

Ela tentou esquivar-se do meu aperto, mas sem efeito. Finalmente, ela desistiu e encontrou meus olhos com relutância. "Eu estava indo para o Java Break pedir para eles me colocarem de volta no meu turno," admitiu.

"Bella!" Eu não pude deixar a desaprovação fora da minha voz. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. De todas as ilógicas, e estúpidas coisas... por que na terra ela ao menos contemplaria trabalhar em um emprego que exigia a plena utilização de seus braços e pernas quando ela estava de muletas? Eu gemi e balancei a cabeça, sem saber por onde começar.

"Viu, é por isso que eu não queria te dizer onde eu estava indo," Bella lamentou. "Agora você está chateado comigo por todo tipo de loucura, e razões irracionais."

Eu fiquei boquiaberto. "Eu sou irracional? Bella, eu não mencionei enquanto você estava balançando suas muletas para mim que seria absolutamente absurdo você tentar lidar com café quente quando você precisa de suas mãos em suas muletas para andar?"

"Eu posso me virar," resmungou Bella, girando ao redor e mancando para o sofá. "Isso é totalmente fora do meu ponto de qualquer maneira," ela disse enquanto afundava no couro.

"Ah?" Andei na frente dela. "Qual é o ponto, então?"

Bella respirou fundo e olhou para mim com determinação endurecendo seus olhos. "O ponto é que você não pode simplesmente ir fazendo todas as decisões por mim, Edward! Eu tenho que colocar meu pé no chão em algum lugar, e eu_ preciso_ trabalhar se eu vou estar aqui no próximo semestre. Você não tem que se preocupar com dinheiro, mas eu sim."

"Você não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro, se você não quiser," eu disse calmamente. "Eu posso cuidar de você."

Bella fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. "Eu não quero que _cuidem de mim_, Edward. Pessoas _cuidam_ de problemas, animais de estimação e bebês. Eu prefiro não estar nessa categoria."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não sou exatamente um especialista em humanidade, mas eu tenho certeza que as pessoas cuidam de pessoas e coisas que amam, Bella."

"Eu te amo, Edward, mas eu não preciso cuidar de você. Você não precisa cuidar de mim. Quero que sejamos iguais nesse sentido," disse ela.

Eu balancei a cabeça, reconhecendo sua declaração. Eu poderia argumentar que ela cuidava de mim de outras maneiras, mas eu duvidava que faria algum impacto. Bella estava certa de seus sentimentos.

"Você vai usar esse mesmo argumento por toda a eternidade?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela.

"Eternidade?" Bella repetiu, seu tom de voz aumentando. "Você... decidiu me transformar em uma vampira, Edward?"

Eu inclinei minha cabeça. "Pensei que eu tinha dito que te transformaria em vampira, se fosse isso que você realmente queria. Isso ainda é algo que você quer?"

Prendi a respiração pela sua resposta. Bella tomou o ar que eu não estava usando. "Eu quero. Sim. Quando você vai fazer isso?"

Eu engoli o veneno que brotou no pensamento de mordê-la. "Quando você estiver pronta. Podemos esperar o quanto você quiser. Você vai precisar de tempo para colocar as coisas em ordem, amarrar as pontas soltas."

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Pontas soltas?"

"Família, amigos," eu disse, desviando o olhar. "Tudo o que você quer fazer enquanto ainda é humana."

"Família e amigos... vou ser capaz de falar com eles depois que eu for transformada?" Bella perguntou. Ela afundou mais no sofá, chegando perto do meu corpo. A conversa estava a deixando triste.

"Talvez por telefone," eu disse a ela, acariciando seus cabelos. "Você não será capaz de vê-los nos primeiros anos. Vampiros recém-nascidos são... muito voláteis. Eu não pude estar em torno de pessoas, sem ataca-las durante vários anos. Não ajudou em nada que eu lutava para controlar meu dom; você pode recuperar o controle mais rápido. Mas mesmo quando você estiver no controle, ainda pode não ser uma boa idéia vê-los. As pessoas que mais te amam são os mais propensos a notar as diferenças quando você é um vampiro. Não há nenhuma maneira de explicar a seus pais porque sua pele é fria ou porque você não pode mas sair à luz do sol. Após cerca de dez anos, será óbvio que você não esta envelhecendo. Se você permanecer em contato, eles vão fazer perguntas, Bella – eles vão querer saber por que você nunca mais os visitou. A melhor maneira de evitar suspeitas, para manter os Volturi longe de você, é fingir sua própria morte."

Bella sugou um suspiro. "Eu não poderia simplesmente... desaparecer? Meus pais ficariam acabados... especialmente Charlie. Ele não tem mais ninguém..."

"Isso pode ser pior, Bella. Pessoas não gostam de perguntas sem respostas. Isso os impede de seguir em frente com a vida. E Bella,você realmente acha que seu pai iria deixar seu desaparecimento inquestionável? Você seria dada como desaparecida. Ele provavelmente poderia fazer sua foto ser divulgada por todo o país; alguém poderia reconhecê-la, e então correremos o risco de sermos expostos. Bella, não é uma existência fácil que você deve esperar. As primeiras décadas vão ser... dificeis."

Bella engoliu audivelmente e abaixou a cabeça dela contra meu peito. "Então você está dizendo, basicamente, que uma vez eu estiver transformada, é isso? É melhor cortar todos os laços?"

"Nós poderíamos tentar fazer algo mais funcionar, mas isso seria melhor, sim. Bella... você não precisa fazer isso se você não quiser. Você pode ficar humana durante o tempo que quiser; Eu não vou a lugar nenhum," eu prometi a ela, sabendo que era verdade. Onde mais eu pertenço a este mundo, além do lado dessa mulher?

"Até eu morrer, você quer dizer," Bella sussurrou. "Eu poderia ficar humana até morrer. Teríamos talvez sessenta anos juntos enquando eu fico velha e enrugada, e então..."

Eu suspirei. "Eu prefiro não pensar nisso."

"Você certamente pensou em todo o resto. Isto é importante, tambéê vai ficar por ai centenas de milhares de anos depois que eu partir."

Eu estremeci. "Eu duvido. O mundo provavelmente vai estar destruído antes disso."

"Seja sério, Edward," Bella bufou. "O que vai acontecer com você quando eu me for? Vai ficar solitário? Será que você... encontrara alguém?"

"Eu não sei, Bella. Eu certamente estarei sozinho, sim. Eu vou ficar arrasado. E eu duvido que eu encontre alguém, porque eu não quero mais ninguém. Você me mudou, de forma permanente. Eu não consigo imaginar alguém aparecer e ter o mesmo impacto."

"Eu não quero morrer, Edward, ou ficar velha, ou te deixar para trás. Eu acho... que você deveria me mudar depois do Natal."

Eu pisquei e olhei para seu rosto ansioso. "Tão cedo? Bella, não há pressa. Você pode terminar a faculdade em primeiro lugar, ter um pouco mais de tempo com seus pais."

Bella mordeu o lábio. "É cedo, mas há também Victoria para pensar, não é? Se ela vier atrás de você... Eu quero ser capaz de protegê-lo. Lutar por você."

"Nós já falamso sobre isso," eu disse. "Você não vai fazer isso por essas razões."

"Ok, então, porque eu te quero," Bella argumentou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Posso propor uma alternativa?"

"Tudo bem," Bella concordou, olhando para mim com ceticismo.

"Espere até o final do ano letivo. Frequente mais um semestre, e pelo amor de todos os santos, _por favor,_ deixe-me pagar por isso. Eu não quero que você desperdice seus últimos dias de humana como escrava em um café. Podemos visitar sua mãe, e você pode fazer as coisas que não serão as mesmas quando você for uma vampira."

"Como o quê?" Bella perguntou curiosamente. "Eu já como e durmo bastante."

"Como... eu não sei, bungee jumping," eu sugeri, e então pensei duas vezes sobre isso. Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria Bella testando sua sorte com uma corda elástica.

Bella fez uma careta. "Em que universo eu iria querer fazer bungee jumping, Edward?"

"Desculpe, esse foi um exemplo estúpido. Mas eu tenho certeza que você pode pensar em coisas. Você pode imaginar, não pode, como as coisas serão diferentes quando você estiver transformada? Todos os seus sentidos vão mudar. As coisas vão parecer diferentes, soar diferente, cheirar diferente. Suas percepções de velocidade, tempo e força vão mudar. Seu corpo será praticamente inalterável..."

"Eu deveria fazer aquela tatuagem do Patolino agora, então?" Bella perguntou, sorrindo, e eu imaginei que ela estava brincando.

"Se isso é algo que você quer no seu corpo por toda a eternidade, sim."

Bella revirou os olhos e se acomodou no sofá, evidentemente com o espírito elevado novamente depois de nossa conversa. "Quando acabamos com toda a questão do Java Break mesmo?"

Eu a encarei.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, sem mais trabalho," Bella suspirou.

* * *

Eu pensei que as coisas iriam ficar calmas e fáceis logo, mas a tranqüilidade só durou até o fim da nossa aula de sociologia na sexta-feira.

Eu passei a hora ignorando o professor e estudando a desocupada mão esquerda de Bella. Quando a cabeça de Bella estalou para cima e seu pulso acelerou, eu levantei minha cabeça para ouvir.

"...O memorial será no domingo, e todo mundo é bem-vindo para prestar suas condolências. Eu pessoalmente gostaria de encorajá-los a ir e mostrar seu apoio para amigos e familiares das vítimas deste vicioso assassino em série."

Alguns alunos tinham organizado um serviço memorial para as vítimas do "Assassino do Campus" – _minhas_ vítimas. Eu congelei meu rosto em uma expressão calma e olhei para Bella. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e horrorizados, e eu teria dado  
qualquer coisa para saber o que ela estava pensando.

O professor dispensou a classe, e eu cutuquei Bella com o meu braço. Ela estremeceu e piscou os olhos para mim.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei calmamente.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes. Na terceira tentativa, ela falou. "Eu não sei. Quero dizer, é de _você _que eles estão falando."

"Eu sei," reconheci, desconfortável. "E você já sabia disso também."

Bella acenou. "Eu sei, só... não parecia real até agora."

O professor estava nos olhando estranhamente, nós éramos os dois últimos na sala.

"Vamos sair daqui," encorajei Bella. "Podemos falar sobre isso em algum lugar privado."

"Ok," Bella concordou trêmula, empurrando seus livros na bolsa. Fiquei perto de Bella, conforme saíamos da sala, mas não a tocando, eu tinha que considerar a possibilidade de que Bella estava agora com uma mudança de coração. Talvez a realidade fosse demais para ela.

Alice esperava por nós lá fora, parecendo pesarosa. _Eu não previ isso, me desculpe.__Eu me foquei tanto em você e__Bella e em Victoria e na família –__  
_  
"Não se preocupe com isso, Alice," eu disse calmamente, mas com firmeza. "Isso estava para acontecer."

"Desculpe mesmo assim. Bella, você está bem?" Alice perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro de Bella.

"Tudo bem," Bella disse rapidamente. "Eu apenas fui pega de surpresa. Nós precisamos ir, Alice, ou vamos chegar atrasadas ."

"Ok, certo," Alice concordou relutantemente, me dando um olhar preocupado sobre seu ombro enquanto ela andava ao lado de uma Bella mancando. Eu fiquei onde estava, tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

Eu estava tentado a seguir Bella e Alice e escutar a conversa delas, mas eu fui para o local onde eu costumava esperá-las em vez disso, tentando decidir como eu me sentia. Minha primeira e principal reação foi o ressentimento – ressentimento pelas pessoas trazerem de volta esta lembrança desagradável do meu passado, ressentimento que eu tinha levado tanto tempo para perceber que havia outra opção, e ressentimento que isso poderia prejudicar meu relacionamento com Bella. Estávamos chegando a um lugar que era confortável e seguro, e aqui estava outra chave lançada ao maquinário.

Então houve lembrança das próprias meninas. Eu vi o rosto de todas em uma ou outra mente em nossa classe. As imagens obrigaram-me a lembrar do que eu tinha feito para cada uma delas – atraindo-as para longe do campus, ouvindo seus pensamentos, vendo o horror em suas faces e em suas mentes quando eu rasgava sua carne. Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos delas sumindo no nada enquanto seus pulsos diminuíam e depois paravam.

Relembrando desses momentos, que ficariam para sempre gravados em minha memória, eu comecei a sentir pontadas de... arrependimento? Remorso? Era perturbador pensar no que eu tinha feito. Bella foi a lente através da qual eu estava começando a apreciar a humanidade, e imaginá-la com medo e lutando para combater o monstro que eu era... foi horrível.

Mas, o que eu poderia fazer agora? Nada que eu fizesse ou dissesse poderia desfazer o passado, trazer as garotas de volta à vida. E eu não poderia estar completamente triste quando eu não tinha conhecido qualquer outra forma de sobreviver.

Quando Alice e Bella retornaram, tivemos um caminho silencioso de volta ao apartamento. Alice nos deixou e foi embora para conversarmos, mas Bella não parecia muito inclinada a dizer nada. Pelo menos ela aceitou minha ajuda para conseguir subir as escadas.

Ela mancou até o sofá e caiu de costas sobre uma almofada. Movi-me mais para perto cautelosamente e franzi a testa quando ela pegou um livro e o abriu.

"Diga-me o que você está pensando, por favor," implorei, mantendo uma distância segura.

"Eu não sei o que estou pensando," Bella suspirou, deixando o livro em seu colo. "Olha, você está certo – Eu já sabia o que você era e o que tinha feito, e como eu me sinto se você não tivesse mudado. Ouvir alguém falar sobre isso, porém, só me deixou um pouco... na borda, eu acho."

"Existe alguma coisa que eu posso fazer?" Eu perguntei, finalmente ousando sentar no sofá.

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Há uma coisa que eu quero pedir a você, mas eu não sei como você se sentiria sobre isso."

"Seja o que for, tenho certeza que podemos trabalhar em alguma coisa."

Bella fechou o livro e inspirou pelo nariz. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos ir para o memorial, Edward."

"O memorial," repeti, sem saber como me sentir sobre isso. Eu não era exatamente contrario de ir, mas eu não via o ponto, também. Nenhuma quantidade de lembrar-se das meninas iria trazê-las de volta.

"Por favor, Edward? Eu sei que vai ser incômodo, mas... eu acho que pode ser bom para você."

"Se você acha que é importante, então sim, eu vou," eu concordei.

"Sério? Você está... totalmente bem com isso?" Bella perguntou ceticamente.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Você esperava que eu discutisse, ou ficasse com raiva? Eu estou bem ciente do que eu fiz. Acho que é justo que eu tenha que enfrentá-lo."

"Ah. Ok, então," Bella disse, acenando com a cabeça distraidamente. "Bom."

Ela se remexeu por um momento, e eu tentei pensar em algo para dizer.

"Você vai me ajudar com álgebra?" Bella perguntou abruptamente, e assim mesmo, estávamos de volta ao normal.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Nossos fins de semana eram geralmente um escape feliz da realidade, com um monte de tempo gasto na cama e só _sendo_, mas o memorial iminente manteve-me ligeiramente na borda. Bella estava sempre um pouco distante, também, e mesmo que nós conversássemos e nos beijássemos e até tivéssemos sexo, senti-me longe dela todo o fim de semana.

O memorial foi domingo à tarde. Bella sacudiu e se revirou a noite toda de sábado e acabou dormindo tarde domingo de manhã. Eu tive a chance de dizer apenas duas palavras para ela entre comer café da manhã e ficar pronto, ela não iria deixar-me ajudá-la. Coloquei um par de calças decentes e uma camisa preta e esperei por ela na sala. Ela saiu com o único vestido que ela tinha, apropriadamente preto, com maquiagem leve e uma sapatilha preta fosca em seu pé bom.

"Você esta pronto?" Bella me perguntou, avançando com suas muletas.

"Sim, estou pronto," disse eu. Eu tinha a sensação de que eu deveria sentir algo mais do que estava, e essa falta de emoção me deixou desconfortável. Algo que era esperado de mim que eu não estava fazendo, e eu podia ver isso no rosto de Bella. Ela queria que eu expressasse remorso? Tivesse algum tipo de colapso?

"Ok, vamos lá," Bella incentivou, dirigindo-se para a porta. Eu segui atrás dela e agarrei-a pelo braço, quando ela fez menção de descer as escadas em suas muletas.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la, por favor?" Eu quase implorei. Isso nem era minha necessidade de protegê-la de falando, porque eu sabia que poderia pegá-la se ela fosse cair, mas eu queria muito que ela aceitasse a minha ajuda, colocando sua confiança em mim.

"Tudo bem," Bella suspirou, segurando suas muletas em uma mão, resignada. Lutei contra um sorriso conforme eu a pegava, um braço sob seus joelhos, e o outro como suporte em suas costas. Eu preferia muito mais descer as escadas assim do que rastejar atrás dela.

"Obrigado," disse ela secamente depois que eu a coloquei no chão cuidadosamente.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "De nada."

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas naquele momento, uma porta de carro bateu, e nós dois olhamos para cima para ver Alice e Jasper se aproximando. Ambos estavam vestindo preto, e eu deduzi pelos pensamentos inquietos de Jasper, que eles estavam indo para o memorial com a gente. Alice cuidadosamente bloqueou seus pensamentos, e eu sabia intuitivamente que ela estava retendo uma visão de mim.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Bella perguntou, e ninguém se preocupou em apontar a obviedade da resposta.

"Indo para o memorial com você," Alice respondeu animada. "Pensei que você gostaria do suporte."

"Oh. Obrigado," Bella disse, sorrindo pela primeira vez esta manhã. "Nós vamos juntos ou separados?"

Eu abri minha boca para dizer que poderíamos ir juntos – mesmo que eu queria muito dirigir hoje – mas Alice falou primeiro.

"Separados é o melhor hoje," anunciou Alice. "Nós vamos segui-los."

Enquanto eu estava me perguntando por que carro separado seria necessário – será que Jasper teria problemas com tantos humanos ao redor? Será que Bella ficaria chateada? Será que eu teria alguma reação imprevista? – Bella já estava se movendo em direção ao Aston Martin. Rapidamente, corri para frente em direção a porta do passageiro, a fim de ajudá-la a entrar. Ela deslizou sem uma palavra, e eu dei a volta com um suspiro para o lado do motorista. Eu só podia esperar que as coisas fossem melhores após o memorial. Talvez fosse liberar qualquer tensão que estava segurando Bella, ou... _algo_. Eu não tinha vontade de ir por esse caminho mais.

O caminho para a igreja, onde o memorial estava sendo realizado foi, previsivelmente, em silêncio. Eu odiava igrejas. Todo Deus isso e Deus aquilo e nunca uma palavra sobre _pessoas _reais me deixava louco. E os pensamentos que estavam presentes no interior das igrejas eram um ótimo testamento da hipocrisia da humanidade. Às vezes, até mesmo os sacerdotes estavam pensando em dinheiro e sexo.

Como prometido, Alice e Jasper nos seguiu em seu veículo, e eles estacionaram em uma vaga perto da nossa no estacionamento. Caminhamos até a entrada, onde duas meninas estavam de cada lado da porta, entregando programas. Eu aceitei o meu relutantemente.

"Nós deveríamos sentar no fundo," Alice informou em um sussurro, inclinando-se entre Bella e eu. "Você sabe, no caso de alguém precisa fazer uma saída apressada."

Bella franziu a testa. "Será que vai ter algum um problema?"

Alice apertou seu ombro de modo confortador. "Nada para se preocupar. Basta confiar em mim."

"Ok, no fundo," Bella concordou. Alice deslizou para o banco primeiro, seguida de Jasper. Eu deixei Bella ficar no assento do corredor, sabendo que seria mais fácil para ela com as muletas. Ela começou a folhear o programa, e eu li sobre seu ombro, vendo cada nome, e com isso, um rosto em minha mente. Menos o último nome, a mais recente "vítima" – uma refeição de Victoria e James, sem dúvida, e talvez daquele terceiro vampiro que viajava com eles.

Bela não falava nada, porém suas mãos tremiam, e eu não sabia o que dizer. Qualquer coisa que eu pensei parecia poder piorar as coisas ou torná-las melhor.

Eu foquei minha mente nos pensamentos ao meu redor. Alice permanecia focada em manter-me fora da cabeça dela, e eu fiz o meu melhor para fazer seu trabalho fácil. Jasper já se sentia oprimido, e um rápido mergulho em seus pensamentos deixou a razão aparente – a tristeza nesta sala estava grossa e pesada.

Logo na frente da sala, as famílias das vítimas estavam sentadas. Todas as meninas já tinham ganhado apropriados funerais cristãos, mas o evento de hoje era uma espécie de grupo de apoio. Várias das mães tinham criado um laço através da tragédia compartilhada, e quando alunos preocupados entraram em contato com eles com a idéia de um memorial, eles estavam ansiosos para participar. Eu não entendia o sentimento. Eu só amei uma pessoa, mas se eu tivesse perdido ela, eu não acho que eu iria me sentir confortado pela simpatia dos outros, fossem eles amigos ou estranhos. A lembrança da perda não ajudaria em nada. Seria derramar sal em uma ferida aberta, crueldade desnecessária. Os humanos, evidentemente, eram masoquistas.

Entre as famílias estavam amigos e outras pessoas significativas. Segui o som de uma mente especialmente perturbada para ver um rapaz sentado na extremidade de um banco, perto da parede. Um espaço mantido entre ele e a próxima pessoa, como se os outros instintivamente, percebessem a instabilidade de seu estado mental. Ele não era louco – nem de longe – mas ele não era totalmente racional, tampouco.

Enquanto eu continuava a espreitar em seus pensamentos, percebi que ele estava envolvido com uma das meninas. Muito envolvido. Suas memórias eram íntimas, de dias preguiçosos na cama e levá-la para casa para conhecer seus pais. Seu braço se moveu, e eu segui o fluxo de seus pensamentos. Seus dedos agarraram um anel em seu bolso.

Ele estava planejando propor à menina casamento. Alex era o nome dela.

Me puxei dos pensamentos dele. Eu não aguentei mais.

Pelos quinze minutos que esperamos para iniciar o serviço, eu tentei ficar fora de todos os pensamentos e focar na respiração de Bella ao meu lado.

Uma mulher subiu ao púlpito na frente da sala, embora ela obviamente não fosse um pastor. Por um lado, ela parecia tão jovem quanto Bella. Por outro lado, eu duvidava que muito pastor pudesse sair com saias batendo no meio das coxas.

"Obrigado a todos por terem vindo hoje," ela falou quando seu público se aquietou. "Meu nome é Cameron Mitchell e eu era a melhor amiga de Kayla Anderson, a vítima mais recente em uma série de assassinatos que têm devastado o nosso pequeno campus. Pensei que devia haver um serviço para lembrar de todos eles juntos, para dar aos alunos a chance de sofrer juntos. Amigos e familiares estarão falando hoje, mas primeiro, teremos uma apresentação de slide feita por um de nossos estudantes de mídia."

A apresentação de slides não fez muito por mim. Apenas um fluxo de fotos das garotas em diversas situações – quando crianças, em atividades de escola, em festas da faculdade, posando com amigos. Eu já tinha visto todos os seus rostos antes, menos a última, e eu tinha visto as vidas que elas estavam deixando para trás em suas mentes. Isto foi acompanhado pela tristeza das pessoas que as amavam, e isso era o que me fazia sentir muito. As meninas tinham ido embora, para nunca mais voltar, mas a dor permaneceria por anos. Tudo o que sobrou para mim foi aceitar que eu não podia fazer nada para mudar o passado – só mudar o meu comportamento daqui para frente. O que eu tinha feito, e continuaria a fazer.

Quando a apresentação terminou e as luzes principais voltaram, eu olhei para Bella para avaliar sua reação. Seu rosto estava pálido e tenso. Eu enrolei minha mão em torno da dela, pedindo para ela me olhar. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e eu lhe pedi em silêncio para ver que eu não era o monstro que tinha feito essas coisas. Bella respirou fundo e gentilmente tirou sua mão da minha.

"Eu só... preciso de um minuto," Bella sussurrou antes de lutar para ficar de pé, ignorando minha tentativa de ajudá-la. Sentei-me impotente e assisti ela sair pela porta, recebendo alguns olhares raivosos pelo barulho de suas muletas.

Alice estava de pé e se movendo em seguida, deslizando facilmente por Jasper e eu. "Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar dela," prometeu. Eu queria seguir, mas Alice balançou a cabeça para mim antes que eu pudesse me mexer.

"Deixe-a lidar com isso," Jasper pediu calmamente. "Alice sabe o que ela está fazendo."

"Tenho certeza que ela sabe," eu concordei. "Eu só queria que _eu_ soubesse o que ela esta fazendo."

"Não se preocupe com isso," Jasper disse, e eu o senti me forçando a não me preocupar. Era difícil ficar irritado quando um empático estava trabalhando seu voodoo. "Alice vê tudo funcionando, ok?"

"Se você diz que sim," eu concordei.

Alice e Bella estavam suficientemente longe da igreja que eu não podia fisicamente ouvir a conversa delas, mas eu ainda podia ouvir os pensamentos de Alice. O resto do memorial foi completamente despercebido enquanto eu ouvia – espionando, sim, mas se Bella estava tendo segundos pensamentos sobre mim, eu precisava me fortalecer.

"Todas essas garotas, Alice," Bella suspirou. "O que foi diferente em mim?"

"Você já sabe o que é diferente. Você não está preocupada que ele te machucaria, não é?"

"Não, claro que não," Bella disse. "É somente isso. Eu não estou preocupada. Eu sempre soube que ele não me machucaria."

Alice suspirou. "Eu não estou acompanhando, Bella. Onde está o problema aqui?"

Bella bateu sua muleta no chão. "Eu me sinto culpada."

Alice estava confusa. "Culpa de sobrevivente?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não, não é isso. É como... eu me sinto mal porque eu não me sinto mal o suficiente por aquelas meninas. Quero dizer, eles morreram porque o meu namorado estava com sede, mas se eu tivesse que escolher entre salvar a vida delas e mantê-lo... eu escolheria ele. Se ele nunca tivesse se transformado em vampiro, muitas pessoas teriam vivido e que tipo de pessoa eu sou que trocaria todas essas vidas para tê-lo aqui comigo agora?"

"Você é uma mulher apaixonada, é isso que você é," respondeu Alice. "Se for de algum conforto, eu sei exatamente como se sente. Jasper tem um passado violento, também."

Bella se virou para olhar para Alice. "Ele matou um monte de gente?"

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Jasper bebeu sangue humano por um longo tempo. E depois, houve as guerras de vampiros."

"Guerras de vampiros?" Bella repetiu.

"Essa é uma história para outra hora," Alice respondeu. "O importante é que _eu sei_, Bella. Eu sei como se sente ao amar alguém tanto assim que você tem que desculpar seu passado, porque você não pode viver sem ele."

Bella acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Como você lida com isso?"

Alice suspirou. "Eu fico me lembrando de que nada que eu faça pode mudar o passado. Quais são as minhas opções, afinal? Eu poderia deixar Jasper. Então nós dois ficaríamos infelizes, e ele provavelmente lutaria para manter sua dieta atual. Não mudaria o que já foi feito."

"E sobre justiça? Será que podemos simplesmente ignorar isso?" Bella perguntou suavemente.

Alice passou alguns momentos formulando sua resposta. "Pense sobre o sistema de justiça humano. Eles colocam as pessoas na prisão para impedi-los de ferir alguém, com a esperança de reabilitação. Edward _é_ reabilitado, você não diria? O mesmo vale para Jasper, ou qualquer um de nossa família. Quanto ao castigo... eu prometo a você, Bella, ele vai se punir por toda a eternidade."

Bella acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Se eu me tornar um vampiro, eu vou ser assim? Vou... matar pessoas?"

"Não, não necessariamente. Acidentes acontecem, é claro, mas você terá Edward para ajudá-la, e o resto de nós. Podemos impedi-la de ferir alguém até que você possa controlar a sede de sangue."

"Quanto tempo vai demorar até que eu possa controlá-la?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu não consigo ver tão longe ainda," Alice disse. "Poderia ser um ano, podem ser várias. É diferente para todos."

"Você acha que eu estou fazendo a escolha certa? Sobre me tornar um vampiro, quero dizer?"

"Eu não sei qual é a escolha certa. Eu sei que você tem que ir onde seu coração levar. Pode ser que não saia do jeito que você quer, mas vai diminuir seu arrependimento."

"Ok," Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Obrigado, Alice, por conversar sobre isso."

"De nada, é claro. Mas você sabe que Edward iria falar sobre isso com você, certo? Ele pode lidar com isso."

"Sei que ele pode. Eu apenas não quero que ele pense que eu estou com dúvidas sobre _ele_. Eu amo ele, não há nada que vai mudar isso."

"Tenho certeza que ele vai perceber isso, em tempo. Você quer voltar agora? Você parece com frio."

"Sim, por favor," Bella concordou.

Concentrei-me na capela e no serviço novamente, aliviado depois de ouvir a conversa.

_Espreitando muito, Edward?_ Os pensamentos de Jasper perguntaram. _Os seres humanos estão ficando desconfiado de você – você está parado por muito tempo_.

"Desculpe," eu murmurei, me mexendo, fingindo estar inquieto.

Bella e Alice retornaram, sentando no mesmo lugar que ocuparam anteriormente. Desta vez, Bella pegou minha mão e eu segurei sua segurança.

"Você está bem?" Sussurrei. Eu não tinha certeza se eu iria dizer a ela que eu estava escutando. Talvez eu devesse esperar por ela para compartilhar essas coisas comigo.

"Sim, eu estou bem," Bella concordou.

* * *

Houve uma recepção após o serviço, mas Bella quis ir direto para casa. Nosso arranjo para dois carros tinham sido desnecessário, afinal – Alice teve uma visão de Bella exigindo sair mais cedo, mas a crise tinha sido evitada pela conversa sincera entre as duas.

Bella foi para o quarto, querendo trocar de roupa para uma confortável, e quando eu me ofereci para ajudar, ela não me recusou. Ao invés de pegar a roupa, no entanto, ela inclinou a muletas contra a cômoda e sentou na cama.

"Me desculpe por ter feito você ir," Bella disse, olhando para mim enquanto eu estava na porta.

"Por que você está se desculpado?" Eu franzi a testa.

Bella olhou para o chão, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu disse que achava que seria bom para você, mas eu acho que eu só estava tentando limpar minha própria consciência. Em vez disso, acabei te punindo desnecessariamente."

Eu dei um passo para dentro do quarto. "Bella, eu mereço ser punido."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você estava fazendo o que você tinha de fazer para sobreviver. Talvez seja... justificado."

Franzi meus lábios. "Justificação é uma coisa. Mesmo assim, toda vida tem um preço... algumas valem mais do que outras, eu diria, mas ainda assim, o preço deve ser pago de alguma forma. Você pode reconhecer isso e me amar ao mesmo tempo... não pode?"

Bella acenou, e depois usou a cabeceira da cama para se levantar. Eu estava indo em sua direção, mas ela acenou e mancou em direção a mim.

"Bella," eu repreendi, "Você sabe que você não deveria estar em seus pés ainda."

"Eu vou ficar bem," Bella insistiu, rolando os olhos por minha proteção. "Eu tive ossos quebrados antes, Edward; alguns deslizes aqui e ali estão prestes a acontecer."

Eu bufei, a pegando quando ela chegou até mim e, segurei-a pela cintura. "Um _deslize_ é um acidente. O que você está fazendo é intencional."

"Cale-se, Edward. Há algo que quero fazer," disse ela, apoiando as mãos nos meus ombros.

"Ok." Esperei, vendo-a morder o lábio. "Você vai fazer isso que você quer, ou simplesmente vai olhar para mim?"

"Bem, isso requer sua cooperação," Bella disse, apertando os dedos contra a minha camisa.

"Ok," eu disse mais lentamente. "Isso é algo que eu não vou gostar?"

Bella deu de ombros, me olhando esperançosa. "Eu não tenho certeza."

"Você percebe que terá que me dizer o que é que você quer se estamos indo fazer isso?" Eu apontei.

"Eu quero que você me amarre."

Pisquei. Se eu não tivesse uma audição impecável, eu teria pedido a ela para repetir mesma. Amarrá-la?

"Você tem mantido em segredo um fetiche de bondage todo esse tempo?" Eu perguntei. "Tudo que você sempre tinha que fazer era pedir."

Bella corou. "Não... sim... Quero dizer, é algo que eu quero fazer, mas quero fazer isso agora. Eu quero... me colocar inteiramente à sua mercê. Para mostrar que eu_confio_ em você. Que eu te conheço."

Eu lutei uma onda de ternura. "Bella... você não tem que provar nada para mim. Além de que... você _já_ esta completamente à minha mercê. " Para fazer meu ponto, levantei-a facilmente no ar e segurei-a lá.

Bella fez uma careta. "Que maneira de estragar o momento. Olha, eu sei que não faria qualquer diferença para você, mas eu não me _sinto_ impotente quando estou com você. Eu sei que se eu te empurrar, você pode mover-se, ou se eu lhe pedi para parar, você pode parar."

"E você sente como se você precisa provar que confia em mim?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para sua lógica, ou a falta dela. Eu a coloquei gentilmente de volta no chão, mantendo-a perto.

"Não é que eu preciso, eu _quero_. Mesmo que seja irrelevante... bem, vai ser divertido, não?" Bella disse, os olhos brilhando maliciosamente. Ah, eu tinha sido uma má influência sobre essa mulher, e eu adorava isso.

"Hmm. Você propõe que eu te amarre com o que?" Eu perguntei, fingindo considerar a proposta de Bella, mesmo que eu já tenha sido convencido. A idéia de Bella oferecendo-se para mim, a esse extremo, mais do que me intrigou.

"Se você me deixar andar até a cômoda, posso mostrar-lhe," Bella disse, se fazendo de tímida. Eu bufei e optei por levá-la até lá, que ela suportou com paciência incomum. Ainda em meus braços, ela abriu a primeira gaveta da cômoda, uma das que havia se tornado o a dela, e tirou dois longos e brancos, lenços transparentes.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Alice colocou isso aí, ou foi você?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu pedi a Alice para arrumá-los. Eu pensei que seria algo que poderíamos... er... usar para celebrar. Você sabe, depois que o gesso saísse. Mas eu prefiro fazer esta noite."

"Sempre cheia de surpresas," eu sorri, levando-a para a cama. "Acho que devemos começar tirando esse vestido. O que você acha?"

Bella acenou séria. "Esse é um bom começo."

Coloquei-a na borda da cama e me inclinei sobre ela para descer o zíper nas costas, enquanto Bella espalmava suas mãos contra meu estômago. Então foi só uma questão de levantar o tecido preto por sua cabeça. Sorri quando vi um sutiã preto e calcinha branca.

"As pretas estavam sujas," Bella explicou com uma pitada de defesa dando de ombros.

Eu ri e abri o fecho de seu sutiã. "É bonita."

"Se você diz," Bella murmurou, se aproximando dos botões da minha camisa. Eu espantei as mãos dela.

"Oh, não. Você vai ser amarrada, lembra? Mãos para si mesma," Eu insisti, a pegando facilmente e colocando-a estrategicamente na cama. Bella assistiu com os lábios entre os dentes conforme eu peguei o primeiro lenço e olhei a cabeceira.

Agarrei seu pulso, tão leve e delicado em minhas mãos, e cuidadosamente amarrei o lenço em torno dele. Então eu amarrei as pontas soltas em torno da cabeceira da cama. Desde já, gostei do efeito, eu decidi. Seu braço para cima longe de seu corpo a deixou muito mais exposta para mim. Repeti meus movimentos com o seu outro pulso e leve um longo momento, só olhando para ela. Ela sempre pareceu vulnerável para mim, mas ela parecia ainda mais agora, braços estendidos, seios impulsionados para cima. O predador natural em mim reagiu.

Bella esperava, olhando para mim, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração ligeiramente mais rápida. Ajoelhei-me ao lado dela e deslizei sua calcinha fora. Meus olhos viajavam de seus pés ao rosto. Por onde começar?

No final, eu comecei a onde eu sempre começava, em seus lábios. Pairando sobre ela, beijei-a devagar, apreciando o roçar simples de nossos lábios. Sem tocá-la, sem que ela me tocasse, esse contato simples ficou ainda mais elétrico.

Bella suspirou e eu me afastei. Ela fez beicinho.

"Paciência," eu sussurrei, colocando um beijo em sua garganta cuidadosamente, exatamente onde o sangue pulsava mais forte. Eu aninhei contra seu ombro e segui o caminho natural para seu peito. Eu lambi um mamilo rosado e senti seu gemido gutural. O que mais eu precisaria além de momentos como este?

Eu atravessei seu peito, chupando seu outro mamilo. Suas costas arquearam, o corpo dela implorando silenciosamente. Minhas mãos estenderam para as coxas dela, acariciando sua pele luxuriante. Eu nunca aproveitei muito dela assim antes, sem a distração de suas mãos no meu corpo. Era um tipo novo e diferente de felicidade.

Me movi para o espaço entre as pernas de Bella e deixei meus lábios derivarem para baixo, sobre seu ventre macio, demorando brevemente sobre a cicatriz em sua pélvis. A atração de seu sexo me puxou para baixo, para sua pele de seda, já lisa com sua essência. Eu me perguntei se eu poderia me cansar do gosto dela. Será que ela teria um gosto diferente, quando ela virasse uma vampira? Ah, mas se ela fosse indestrutível, eu poderia devorá-la com abandono, me deliciar na sua doçura inebriante, sem medo de ser muito grosso, muito duro.

Bella gozou rapidamente, suas coxas fixando ineficaz em torno de mim conforme seus gritos ecoavam pelo quarto. Eu esperei ela relaxar novamente antes de eu me afastar, sentando sob meus calcanhares. A pele de Bella reteu um adorável rubor, tom de rosa sobre o peito e bochechas.

"Você ainda está vestido," Bella suspirou. Lutando contra um sorriso, levantei e comecei a desabotoar minha camisa. Observá-la enquanto ela me observava era fascinante. Seus olhos desviavam de minhas mãos até o meu peito nu até meu rosto, e assim por diante. Ela lambeu os lábios quando terminei de tirar minha camisa. Sorriu quando eu arranquei os meus sapatos e meias. Respirou fundo quando eu desabotoei minhas calças. Seus olhos seguiram o zíper, e então eu arranquei minha calça e cueca em um movimento. Seus olhos escureceram fixos no meu pau. Eu me alegrei com seu olhar por um longo momento, amando o que a mera visão do meu corpo poderia fazer com ela.

"Vê algo que você quer? Eu perguntei.

Bella piscou, e seus olhos se focaram nos meus. "Quê?"

"Eu perguntei se você viu alguma coisa que você que," eu repeti, rondando sobre ela. "E você deve responder, porque se há algo que você quer, você não vai ter até você pedir por isso."

Bella se contorceu. "Você quer que eu fale sujo?"

Eu acariciei seu pescoço, sorrindo. "Só um pouco. Você foi corajosa o suficiente para me dizer que queria ser amarrada. Certamente você pode me dizer o que você quer que eu faça a seguir."

Bella suspirou estremecendo. "Eu quero que você me foda," disse ela com firmeza chocante. Eu gemia.

"Eu não sei por que eu amo ouvir você praguejar, mas eu amo," eu confessei, situando-me entre suas pernas.

"Eu não sei também – oh," ela ofegou quando eu me empurrei dentro dela. Ela estava tão escorregadia. Comecei em um ritmo lento, adaptando-me novamente ao calor incrível e tensão. Eu escutei o aumento sutil de sua freqüência cardíaca e seus baixos gemidos até que não era mais suficiente.

"Profundo, eu preciso de você mais profundo," Bella disse, como se ela fosse a leitora de mentes. Em um movimento rápido, eu levantei as pernas dela sobre meus ombros e agarrei suas coxas conforme o novo ângulo, deixava-me chegar mais perto. Eu afundei dentro dela com ainda mais facilidade, e ela respondeu com uma forte arfada.

"É isso que você precisa?" Eu perguntei, levando ela duro, rápido.

"Sim," Bella sussurrou, apertando as mãos em punhos. "É tão bom."

Eu gemi minha concordância e foquei na compreensão de suas paredes escorregadias em torno de meu eixo, puxando-me antes de relutantemente me liberar novamente. O resto era um frenesi, uma escalada frenética de gemidos e tremores. Eu podia sentir o suor se formando sobre a pele dela, podia prová-la no ar. Era uma experiência de corpo inteiro.

"Oh Deus," Bella gritou, e então seus gemidos se tornaram incompreensíveis, e seu orgasmo desencadeou o meu. O corpo dela teve violentas reações, seus músculos se contraíram, seu sangue correndo, era demais para resistir – e não foi sempre assim? Meu corpo era um escravo do dela, seu desejo liberando mais do meu próprio.

Quando o êxtase entopercedor virou contentamento tremulo, com relutância as de dentro dela, cuidadosamente soltando suas pernas. Eu desamarrei seus pulsos, mas ela ficou deitada languidamente por um momento de braços abertos e sorrindo.

"Viva ainda?" Eu provoquei, deitando ao lado dela.

"Muito, muito viva," Bella suspirou. "Às vezes, eu sinto que minha vida não começou até a noite em que te conheci."

"Acredite em mim, eu entendo esse sentimento muito bem."


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

"Edward, você não tem nada melhor para fazer?" Bella suspirou, afastando minha mão de seu cabelo. Eu estava brincando com ele - sentindo, realmente, porque era extremamente macio – enquanto ela usava meu laptop para fazer algum tipo de trabalho. Ok, então ela estava mais carrancuda e suspirando pelos últimos cinco minutos de digitação.

"Nem de longe," eu respondi, traçando a curva de sua orelha ao invés. "Quanto tempo isso vai levar?"

"Toda a noite, se você não parar de me distrair," resmungou Bella. "Alice fica me mandando mensagem também. Talvez você devesse ir brincar com ela por um tempo e me deixar trabalhar."

Inclinei-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido, "Eu não posso brincar com Alice do jeito que eu quero brincar com você."

Bella revirou os olhos, mas a batida rápida do coração dela a entregou. "Há algo sobre eu estudar que deixa você excitado? Ou te incomoda tanto que eu não estou prestando atenção em você?"

Eu pensei nisso por um momento. "Os dois. Você é linda quando está toda concentrada e determinada. Me lembra da maneira que você parece quando está chupando meu – "

"Por favor não termine a frase," Bella fez uma careta.

Eu suspirei e recuei para meu lado do sofá. "Por que você está trabalhando nisso agora, afinal? Eu pensei que não era para até depois de Ação de Graças?"

"Isso mesmo, e Ação de Graças é _esta semana_, e nós estamos indo de volta para Forks para o fim de semana prolongado. Você realmente acha que eu vou terminar todo o trabalho enquanto estamos lá?"

"Ponto justo," eu concordei. "Você sabe, você é incrivelmente prática, às vezes. Eu não sei como você consegue isso."

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu não sou _sempre_ prática. Subi em um carro com você, não é?"

"De novo, ponto justo," eu concordei. Eu encontrei-me distraído novamente pelo cabelo dela. Havia tantas _cores_.

"Sério, Edward, por que você não chama Alice e Jasper para vir aqui? Alice está morrendo de tédio, aparentemente. E então eu posso ir para o quarto e trabalhar nisso em paz."

"Tudo bem," eu suspirei, sabendo que eu estava lutando uma batalha perdida pela atenção de Bella. Peguei o telefone de Bella da mesa de centro, porque estava mais perto que o meu, e disquei o número.

"Oh meu Deus, _finalmente_," Alice atendeu com um suspiro de alívio. "Jasper e eu estamos indo agora mesmo. Nos vemos em cinco minutos."

Ela desligou, e eu joguei o telefone de lado. "Videntes," eu murmurei.

Bella riu e recolheu seus livros e o laptop. Enfiou tudo em sua mochila para levá-los para o quarto. Era a única maneira que ela podia se virar com as muletas. "Como eu disse, eu vou estar no quarto. Divirta-se!"

"Tente terminar rapidamente," implorei.

"Alice não é _tão_ ruim, apenas excessivamente exaltada. Você vai se divertir," Bella insistiu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não estou preocupado com isso. Eu só quero passar um tempo com _você_."

Bella se inclinou e beijou-me rapidamente, encolhendo sua mochila sobre os ombros. "Você está estranhamente doce para um vampiro. Nos vemos daqui a pouco."

Ela pegou suas muletas e mancou para o quarto. A batida na porta veio antes de Bella estar fora de vista, e Alice entrou antes que eu pudesse chegar até lá para abrir.

"Nós temos novidades," Alice disse baixinho, muito baixo para ser escutado por Bella. Ela bateu um jornal na mão minúscula e desfilou em minha direção. Jasper acompanhou mais serenamente seu caminho, fechando a porta seguramente atrás de si.

Peguei o jornal de Alice e escaneei a página principal.

_Cidade aprova novos regulamentos para fumantes ... Novos cortes de impostos entram em vigor... Quatro desaparecimentos em uma semana..._

"Desaparecimentos?" Eu questionei, já lendo o artigo. Os desaparecimentos não tiveram nenhum padrão, nenhum ritmo ou razão. Alguns ocorreram durante o dia, outros à noite. Alguns homens, algumas mulheres, todos de diferentes idades.

"Tem que ser um vampiro," Eu acenei, olhando rapidamente para Alice e Jasper. "Você acha que é Victoria?"

"Impossível dizer," respondeu Alice. "Mas provavelmente."

"Qual é a probabilidade de que outro nômade vague na área ao mesmo tempo?" Jasper destacou. "Mas então, isso é muita alimentação. Talvez seu amigo voltou para ela?"

"Isso seria ruim," eu suspirei, dobrando o jornal. "Especialmente porque não sabemos o seu cheiro."

"E sem ter alguma idéia de quem ele é, eu estou lutando para localizar-lo em minhas visões. Tenho certeza que ela contou a ele como contornar o meu poder, de qualquer maneira."

"Eu gostaria de saber o que se passa na cabeça dela," eu reclamei. Jasper caiu com um golpe na cadeira que ninguém, a não ser ele sentava, e Alice empoleirou-se em seu colo, parecendo um boneco grande de ventríloquo.

"Eu também. Não ser capaz de vê-la está me deixando louca," Alice suspirou.

_E quando Alice está infeliz, eu fico infeliz_, Jasper reclamou mentalmente. Eu ri, mas era difícil apreciar algum humor quando havia tanta coisa para se preocupar.

"Você acha que deveríamos investigar a situação?" Eu perguntei. "Talvez eu devesse ir para Seattle. Vocês dois poderiam ficar com Bella...?"

Jasper balançou a cabeça. "Má idéia. Bella fica mais segura com você, e você não deve ir sozinho."

"Eu concordo," Alice acenou rapidamente. "Tanto quanto eu adoraria roubar Bella de você por um tempo, você terá uma melhor chance de ouvir Victoria vindo do que Jasper ou eu."

"Emmett e eu podíamos ir," Jasper sugeriu. "Tenho alguma experiência em rastrear vampiros, e Emmett pode ser sutil quando ele se concentra nisso."

"Ok," eu concordei. Alice estava preocupada com a idéia, mas ela não discutiu.

* * *

Na quarta-feira, Bella e eu pegamos a estrada, voltando para Forks para o dia de Ação de Graças. Eu iria "oficialmente" ficar com os Cullen durante o nosso fim de semana prolongado, mas eu não tinha a intenção de desviar mais de vinte metros de Bella, em qualquer momento. Esse arranjo era meramente para atenuar as preocupações de Charlie sobre a castidade da filha. Ele ficaria feliz e alheio enquanto eu subia pela janela de Bella a cada noite.

"Cozinhar vai ser difícil de muletas," Bella suspirou enquanto rodávamos pela cidade. "Você vai me ajudar, não vai?"

Eu lançei-lhe um olhar com a sobrancelha arqueada. "Você quer que a comida seja comestível?"

Bella sorriu pacientemente. "Você não precisa _cozinhar _de verdade, apenas me ajudar a levar as coisas dentro e fora do forno, coisas assim."

"Eu acho que posso lidar com isso," Eu acenei.

"Acho que o jantar não será agradável para você. Um monte de alimentos para você fingir comer," Bella meditou. "Talvez possamos esconder um saco de lixo debaixo da mesa para que você possa jogá-la dentro. Charlie não vai aprovar nada se você não parecer amar minha comida."

Eu ri. "Tenho certeza que, se eu pudesse provar adequadamente sua comida, eu iria amar."

"Muito gentil de sua parte, mas desnecessário," Bella sorriu. "Você ama outras coisas o suficiente."

Eu deslizei para dentro da garagem de cascalho de Charlie e carreguei as malas de Bella até a porta da frente enquanto ela mancava do meu lado. Charlie abriu a porta antes que chegássemos aos degraus, ansioso para ver a filha. Eu tive um sentimento que eu seria forçado a abandoná-la essa noite. Eu estaria escondido do lado de fora, enquanto ela e seu pai matavam a saudade.

"Oi, pai," Bella sorriu.

"Oi, Bells. Edward," ele acrescentou com um aceno de cabeça. Eu duvidava que o homem jamais ficaria satisfeito comigo – nem deveria ficar, quando eu estava levando sua filha para longe, embora ele não sabia disso. Ainda assim, tínhamos um entendimento provisório. Ele amava Bella, e eu amava Bella, e nós teríamos que compartilhá-la.

"O que você quer para o jantar?" Bella perguntou tropeçando pela escada.

Charlie balançou a cabeça. "De jeito nenhum você vai cozinhar esta noite, mocinha. Estamos pedindo uma pizza e você está indo descansar essa perna," ele estalou, olhando para o gesso dela.

Bella passou por ele, revirando os olhos. "Eu estou com o gesso por um mês agora, pai. Eu sou bastante competente a esse ponto."

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de ver você de muletas," Charlie murmurou, tomando as malas dela de mim com força. Eu não argumentei, já que ele parecia estar tacitamente convidando-me para entrar, deixando a porta aberta atrás dele. Eu esgueirei para dentro, seguindo ambos para a sala.

"Eu não amo exatamente estar de muletas," Bella destacou. "Mas eu não vou discutir com você sobre a pizza, porque eu tenho um dia cheio de cozinha para fazer amanhã. Você conseguiu todos os mantimentos que eu lhe disse para comprar, não é?"

"Sim, mesmo que eu não ache que você deve gastar todo esse tempo em seus pés," Charlie disse. Instalou-se no sofá ao lado de Bella, condenando-me à poltrona que eu poderia dizer que ele freqüentava habitualmente.

"Não vai ser _tão_ mau, e Edward vai me ajudar," salientou Bella atirando um sorriso em minha direção.

"Hum, bem. Espero que você não se importe, mas eu convidei os Black para vir também. Billy quer assistir o jogo, e você está fazendo tanta comida de qualquer maneira..."

"Oh," Bella empalideceu, disparando um olhar apavorado para mim. "Eu acho que nós vamos fazer isso funcionar."

"Eu vou pedir a pizza," Charlie disse, indo para a cozinha. "Você vai ficar, Ed?"

"É claro que ele vai," respondeu Bella enquanto eu lutava contra uma careta ao apelido. Eu desprezava apelidos.

Assim que Charlie estava fora da sala, Bella se virou para mim, mordendo o lábio. "Será que vai ser um problema?"

Era muito mais que um problema, mas eu só dei de ombros. "Ele não pode me expor sem se expor. Posso jogar bonito."

"Okay," Bella concordou em dúvida. "Eu só estou com medo... Quer dizer, depois do que aconteceu da última vez que nós três estávamos no mesmo lugar juntos..."

"Certamente ele não vai chegar nisso de novo," eu assegurei-lhe, inclinando-me sobre o braço da poltrona para apertar sua mão. "Você não tem nada para se preocupar, ok?"

"Se você diz," Bella concordou.

* * *

Eu fiquei tempo suficiente para ajudar Bella a colocar o peru no forno e, em seguida Jasper e Emmett vigiaram a casa tempo suficiente para eu estacionar meu carro na casa deles, fora da vista de qualquer olhar curioso.

Corri de volta sem parar para conversar com os Cullen – haveria tempo para isso mais tarde – e encontrei com Emmett e Jasper no lado de fora.

"Tudo limpo," Jasper disse. "Emmett e eu estamos indo para Seattle agora. Alice está tentando recrutar Rosalie e Esme para guardar a casa, amanhã. Ela esta alterada – ela não pode ver com os lobos aqui, você sabe."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não vai machucar. Se Jacob não conseguir se controlar... bem, talvez precisemos de ajuda."

"Oh, isso seria um espetáculo," Emmett gargalhou. "Edward e o vira lata tentando rasgar a garganta um do outro em uma pilha de recheio."

"Oh, yeah. Soa como um pacote de diversão," eu disse secamente.

"De qualquer forma, estamos fora daqui. Mantenha o seu telefone ligado. Com alguma sorte, teremos novidades para você em breve."

Agradeci a eles, e uma vez que eles estavam em seu caminho, eu escalei a parede externa da casa e encontrei a janela de Bella aberta, apesar do tempo frio.

"Você vai pegar um resfriado," eu castiguei Bella, que estava debaixo de seus cobertores, numa camisola, apenas. Eu não perdi tempo e fechei a janela atrás de mim.

"Eu estou perfeitamente quente aqui, obrigado," respondeu Bella, se enterrando mais para baixo. "Meu pai já está dormindo?"

Fechei os olhos, ouvindo. "Não totalmente. Chegando lá." Eu rastejei cuidadoso para sua cama, consciente das deficiências no piso sob meus pés. Eu fiz isso silencioso e me juntei a ela, permanecendo por cima do cobertor para lhe dar mais tempo para se aquecer.

"Você parece aconchegante," eu ri, percebendo que ela também estava com uma grossa calça de moletom.

"Está ainda mais aconchegante aqui embaixo," respondeu Bella. "Você não vai se juntar a mim?"

"Mmm, eventualmente. Você lembra do que aconteceu da última vez eu escapei para esta cama?"

"Como eu poderia esquecer? Eu estava convencida que seriamos pegos. E que meu pai iria atirar em você. Naquela época eu não sabia que você era à prova de balas."

"Poderia ainda ser estranho se ele_tentasse_ atirar em mim e a bala ricocheteasse. Falando sobre questões desconfortáveis."

"Mas então, você poderia provavelmente escapar antes que ele até te visse," respondeu Bella. "Ainda assim, há um certo ar de... perigo, ter um cara – de certa forma – no meu quarto, com meu pai no fim do corredor."

"Porque fazer qualquer coisa com um vampiro não tem um ar de perigo já?"

Bella riu. "Você é ridículo. _Tão_ não assustador. Eu tenho muito mais medo da ira do meu pai do que da sua."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você realmente não deveria dizer coisas desse tipo. Você está apenas pedindo por isso."

Bella delicadamente levantou uma sobrancelha. "Pedindo pelo quê?"

Fiz uma pausa, pressionando o dedo sobre seus lábios para impedi-la de falar. Uma rápida escutada me disse que Charlie tinha adormecido. Eu sorri para Bella, me sentindo perverso.

"Pedindo por _isso_," eu disse, mergulhando rapidamente para debaixo dos cobertores. Eu arranquei sua calça e calcinha com fácil praticidade, e Bella soltou um grito cortado quando eu passei minha língua ao longo do seu sexo.

"Jesus, Edward, alerte uma menina," Bella ofegou. Senti suas mãos se embrearem nos cobertores os puxando de cima de mim. Pressionei dois dedos dentro dela e lambi rapidamente, estabelecendo um ritmo frenético. Ela gozou em um minuto, abafando seus sons com um travesseiro.

Eu voltei por cima de seu corpo, sorrindo para sua expressão atordoada.

"É o meu castigo por não pensar que você é assustador?" Bella perguntou. "Porque se for, não é muito eficaz."

Eu sorri e engatei sua perna boa para cima, ao lado do meu quadril. "Ah, eu vou te dar algo eficaz."

* * *

Fingi chegar novamente pela porta da frente na parte da manhã, vestido com um novo conjunto de roupas. Charlie, me deixou entrar e dirigiu-me para a cozinha com um grunhido. Ele correu de volta para sala, aparentemente nervoso por passar pela cozinha. Não demorou muito para eu perceber o porquê.

"Que diabos é isso tudo?" Eu perguntei, olhando para a propagação de panelas, tábuas de corte e – "Você realmente deveria estar empunhando facas? Você não tem o melhor histórico com objetos afiados."

"Eu sou perfeitamente capaz na cozinha," Bella me lançou um olhar raivoso de seu lugar na mesa, onde ela se sentava como uma rainha em seu trono. Ela apontou a faca grande de cortar para mim. "Agora faça alguma coisa útil e vai virar a ave. Quero ter certeza de que cozinhou por igual. Esse forno é notoriamente instável."

"Ok," eu concordei, apesar de que apenas metade do que ela disse fez sentido.

"Apenas vire a panela ao redor para o outro lado," Bella instruiu, me enxotando. "Eu tenho o recheio para me focar aqui."

Eu fiz como me foi dito, abrindo o forno e girando a panela facilmente. O calor era surpreendente. Talvez eu devesse ligar meu próprio forno mais vezes...

Bella suspirou atrás de mim. "Sabe, você pode querer usar uma luva térmica na próxima vez. Se alguém vê-lo tocando panelas quentes com as mãos nuas, eles vão querer saber sobre você."

"Certo," eu murmurei, fechando a porta do forno. "Anotado. Algo mais que você precisa?"

"Você pode começar a cortar as cenouras," Bella disse, afastando um talo de aipo.

Passei a manhã obedecendo as ordens que Bella gritava como um sargento baixinho. Eu não tinha idéia de como o produto final devia parecer – ou cheirar – mas Bella parecia mais ou menos satisfeita com o resultado. E eu pude ouvir Charlie salivando nas poucas vezes em que ele enfiou a cabeça dentro da cozinha.

Cerca de uma da tarde, quando todos os vários pratos estavam no forno para ficarem quentes, e enquanto eu estava esfregando os acidentes de Bella na cozinha, um carro retumbou na calçada. Eu olhei pela janela, para o Volkswagen acabado. Jacob dirigia, e a relação familiar entre ele e o homem no banco do passageiro era óbvia. Os olhos, o cabelo, a forma de seus rostos. Gostaria de saber se o pai era tão detestável como o filho.

Jacob abriu o porta malas e tirou uma cadeira de rodas, que depois ajudou seu pai a sentar. Nem um pensamento sobre o que incapacitou o homem, o que me frustrou sem fim. Eu odiava um mistério.

Charlie ouviu a chegada deles e se apressou para fora para ajudá-los a subir os degraus da frente. Eu me virei para olhar para Bella, que me observava intensamente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," eu prometi a ela, apenas parcialmente confiável.

Bella mordeu o lábio um pouco mais e seus olhos dispararam de volta para a porta.

"Fico feliz que vocês puderam vir," Charlie estava dizendo na varanda.

"Quem mais está aqui?" Jacob perguntou, embora soubesse. Ele facilmente reconheceria meu carro.

"Apenas o pequeno namorado de Bella," Charlie disse enquanto ele empurrava o pai para dentro da casa.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam perigosamente, e então ela estava em cima de suas muletas, praticamente voando em direção ao corredor. Billy se dirigiu para a sala, deixando Charlie sozinho para enfrentar a ira de Bella.

"Eu dificilmente o chamaria de _pequeno_," Bella sussurrou para seu pai. "E é melhor você se comportar hoje. Edward não foi nada além de maravilhoso para mim, e ele merece ter um dia agradável."

"Relaxe, Bella. Você sabe que eu não quis dizer nada com isso. Que bicho te mordeu?"

Bella suspirou. "É só que Jacob não gosta muito de Edward, e ele vai fazer o seu melhor para deixá-lo infeliz. Ele não precisa de sua ajuda com isso."

"Tudo bem, calma," disse Charlie, assim que Jacob fez sua entrada com um timing impecável.

"Eu quis _dizer _isso," Bella disse, e eu a vi atirar um olhar para Jacob pela mente dele. "Eu _vou_ reter a batata-doce se você não for bonzinho."

"Ei agora!" Charlie exclamou. "Isso é jogo baixo."

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu levo a sério. Olá, Jacob," ela acrescentou friamente antes de voltar para a cozinha batendo suas muletas no chão. Eu flutuei ao seu lado, nervoso pelo conteúdo dos pensamentos do garoto. Se ele não pudesse se comportar...

"Vamos lá, me ajude a arrumar as coisas," Bella pediu, puxando a manga do meu casaco. "Quanto mais cedo começar a refeição, mais cedo eles podem ir desmaiar em um coma de comida."

"Tudo bem," eu ri, indo para o forno. Uma vez que eu tirei os itens para fora através do balcão, Bella assumiu o fogão, mexendo vigorosamente um pote de molho, e continuou a dar ordens: aprontar os pratos, copos, talheres, condimentos, etc. Eu obedeci sem dizer nada, mas eu queria saber a complexidade de tudo isso.

Quando o meu trabalho estava, aparentemente, terminado, Bella soltou um berro em direção à sala. "A comida está pronta!"

"Ahhh, Bells, não pode esperar até o intervalo?" A voz de Charlie gritou de volta. Bella olhou com raiva.

"Não, isso _não_ pode esperar. Eu não passei toda a manhã preparando esta refeição para vir em segundo lugar para_ futebol_. Tragam seus traseiros aqui."

Pisquei. "Eu pensei que Ação de Graças era sobre passar tempo em família e besteira sentimental?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Claro que não. É sobre mulheres que fazem todo o trabalho duro e os homens agindo como vagabundos preguiçosos. Triste, mas verdadeiro."

"Bem... por que você não se senta agora? Eu posso fazer seu prato para você. Ou tentar, pelo menos."

Bella sorriu e saltou para cima para beijar-me rapidamente no rosto, bem na hora, dando que seu pai tinha decidido finalmente vagar, os hóspedes no reboque. "Só coloque para mim um pouco de tudo," ela instruiu, tomando seu lugar. Bella tinha colocado cartões de lugar, principalmente para me impedir de sentar ao lado de um dos Black.

"Bella, por que você não me deixou cortar o peru?" Charlie perguntou, olhando tristemente para a travessa já cortada de carne.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Primeiro, porque você estava ocupado gritando com os Seahawks, e segundo, porque é mais rápido fazê-lo com a faca elétrica, que você não sabe como usar."

Eu mantive meu rosto desviado, empilhando comida em um prato para Bella. Eu não sei como alguns dos itens eram qualificados como comestíveis. Jacob veio ao meu lado, carregando o seu próprio prato.

"Não se impeça de partir para seu próprio jantar por nós," Jacob disse baixinho, disfarçadamente. "Tenho certeza que há alguns pescoços decentes na cidade, você poderia ir mordê-los."

"Uh-huh. E enquanto eu estou fora, eu vou ter a certeza de pegar alguns ossos para você, vira-lata," eu sibilei de volta.

Me virei com um sorriso fácil e entreguei o prato de Bella para ela. Ouvi Jacob fumegando em sua cabeça e esperei enquanto todos os outros pegavam sua comida antes de voltar para fazer meu, irrelevante, prato. Uma vez que estávamos todos sentados, encontrei-me entre Bella e Charlie, infelizmente colocado através dos outros dois na pequena mesa redonda.

"Então, Bella, como essa perna está indo?" Billy perguntou conforme todo mundo começava a cavar seus alimentos. Eu forçadamente engoli um pedaço de peru e purê de batatas. Nojento.

"Ótima," respondeu Bella. "Vou poder tirar o gesso perto das férias de inverno."

"Bom, muito bom. Um acidente de caminhada, hein? Seu cara aqui não pode te pegar quando você caiu?" Eu endureci para seus pensamentos. Ele sabia, tanto quanto ele poderia saber.

"Ele certamente tentou," Bella disse calmamente. "Infelizmente, ele não pode me pegar toda vez. Ninguém é perfeito."

"Além disso, você conhece Bella," Charlie se intrometeu. "Ela pode transformar a melhor tentativa de resgate em desastre sozinha."

Bella revirou os olhos. "Obrigado, pai."

Um silêncio constrangedor seguiu.

"É um amassado muito desagradável naquele seu carro," Jacob falou, olhando para mim. "O que você fez?"

"Alguém bateu nele em um estacionamento," menti. "Não deixou um nome ou nada."

Charlie balançou a cabeça. "As pessoas hoje em dia. Nenhum respeito pelos outros."

"Você deveria encontrar um mecânico decente para isso," Jacob murmurou. "Um carro bonito como esse – seria uma pena deixar tudo bagunçado."

"Ed aqui não é um mecânico ruim," Charlie murmurou com a boca cheia de comida. "Consertou a caminhonete na ultima vez que quebrou."

Jacob fez uma careta, mas desta vez, sua ira foi direcionada a Bella. "Você o deixou trabalhar na caminhonete?"

"Claro," Bella deu de ombros. "Isso precisava ser feito rapidamente, e Edward estava disposto..."

"Eu lhe disse para não deixar mais ninguém trabalhar nela," Jacob murmurou, desabafando.

Mais silêncio constrangedor.

"Então, Edward, como estão os Cullen?" Charlie perguntou. "Bella disse que você estava ficando com eles."

Eu balancei a cabeça, engolindo outro pouco de comida desconfortável. "Eles estão indo bem."

"Como você conhece os Cullen?" Jacob perguntou incisivamente, como se essa questão poderia me pegar numa mentira.

"Eles são velhos amigos da família," eu menti facilmente. "Minha tia e meu tio os conheceram em Chicago."

O jantar foi passando e passando, só assim, com Jacob fazendo perguntas com o objetivo de tornar minha vida difícil, e Bella interferindo. Eventualmente, os outros homens ficaram satisfeitos e voltaram para a televisão, segurando a barriga pesada. Eu deixei cair meu garfo e soltei um suspiro de alívio que eu não teria que empurrar para baixo mais comida.

"Isso não foi tão mau como eu pensava que seria," Bella suspirou, relaxando. "Graças a Deus acabou."

"Aqui está esperando," eu respondi, começando a limpar os pratos sujos. "O maldito vira lata precisa aprender a cuidar dos próprios assuntos."

"Não vou discordar de você ai," Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Este é apenas o começo, porém, não é?"

Virei-me, preocupado com o tom triste da sua voz. "O começo de quê?"

"As perguntas difíceis," Bella suspirou. "Se eu só... desaparecer um dia... eles saberão o que aconteceu. Será que eles ainda irão guardar o segredo, então?

Dei de ombros e suspirei. "Pense sobre isso, Bella. O que Charlie vai pensar se alguém tentar dizer-lhe que sua filha foi transformada em um vampiro? Ele nunca iria acreditar. E eles sabem disso."

"É só... triste, não é? Mesmo que as pessoas estão dispostas a lhe dizer a verdade, ele nunca vai acreditar. Ele nunca vai saber o que aconteceu..."

Ajoelhei-me na frente de Bella, com um suspiro, segurando as mãos pequenas. "É melhor para ele não saber. Os Volturi não se importam como os seres humanos descobrem sobre nós – eles eliminam quem sabe alguma coisa, sem exceção. Ele está seguro no escuro."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, apertando minhas mãos. "Eu... eu só espero que tudo funcione de alguma forma. Que ninguém sofra mais do que eles precisem. Porque eu quero isso _tanto_ – para sempre, com você. Mas eu não quero que minha escolha machuque ninguém. "

Beijei suas mãos delicadamente. "Eu farei o que puder para ser dessa maneira. Eu te prometo isso."


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

"Eu te trouxe Listerine," Bella anunciou, aproximando-se do local na mata onde eu tinha deixado meu jantar atrás de uma árvore prestativa.

"Obrigado," eu murmurei por meio de uma garganta áspera. O que eu realmente precisava agora era sangue, mas eu peguei o enxaguatório bucal dela de qualquer maneira. Eu não tinha certeza do que meu hálito cheiraria para seres humanos no momento, mas era sempre melhor prevenir.

"Isso é muito doente," Bella se encolheu, olhando para o resíduo no chão. "Você teve que fazer isso toda vez que fingiu comer na minha frente?"

"Basicamente, sim." Tomei uma dose. Tinha um sabor horrível, e o álcool era especialmente repugnante. Eu não sabia como os seres humanos podiam suportar essas coisas.

"Melhor? Bella perguntou depois que eu cuspi o líquido nocivo.

"Eu suponho," Eu dei de ombros. "O que eles estão fazendo lá?"

"Vendo o jogo, é claro. Arrotando e se coçando. Eu pedi para eles lavarem o resto dos pratos primeiro, mas eles não fizeram isso."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu posso lavá-los para você."

"Você não vai fazer isso," resmungou Bella enquanto voltávamos para casa. Suas muletas ficando presas na lama ocasionalmente. "Eles são grandinhos. Podem lavar a louça ou lidar com as baratas."

"Isso ai garota," Eu sorri. "O que deveríamos fazer pelo resto do dia?"

Bella suspirou. "Honestamente, eu poderia tirar uma soneca."

"Você vai para o andar de cima e dorme um pouco. Vou fingir ir embora e depois me juntar a você no caminho de volta."

"No caminho de volta," Bella riu. "Você não quer assistir o jogo, embora?"

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Com eles? Nem que a vaca tussa."

"Certo, pergunta idiota." Entramos na casa pela porta dos fundos na cozinha. Os homens estavam, como Bella me informou, esparramados na sala, os olhos grudados na TV.

"Gente, Edward está indo," Bella anunciou. Billy grunhiu. Somente Charlie olhou para cima.

"Tchau, Ed. Deseje aos Cullens um feliz dia de Ação de Graças por mim."

"Eu vou," concordei.

Na varanda, eu fiz um show de beijos de despedida em Bella, sabendo que o vira-lata seria capaz de nos ouvir. Bella revirou os olhos para a minha exibição.

"Você está tentando começar algo?" ela sussurrou, mas ela estava sorrindo. "Eu não quero que ele fique todo... lobo novamente, não em torno de Charlie."

"Ele está muito melhor no controle de si mesmo hoje," eu assegurei-lhe. "Nós o pegamos de surpresa na última vez. Mas, sim, eu estou tentando deixá-lo absolutamente insano. Parece estar funcionando."

Bella balançou a cabeça para mim. "Vejo você daqui a pouco."

Eu desafiei o tempo levando meu carro à garagem dos Cullen, correndo o caminho de volta, e subindo a janela dela. A vidraça levantou facilmente, e conforme eu deslizei para dentro, Bella cumprimentou-me da cama com seu largo sorriso.

"Estou pronta para o meu cochilo," Bella anunciou, apontando para a calça de moletom e camiseta, que ela tinha colocado.

_Quem está falando com Bella lá em cima?_

"É o que parece," eu ri, ignorando o pensamento alto e me movendo silenciosamente para a pequena cama. Bella pegou a manga da minha camisa e me puxou para baixo, para a cama que eu deitei gentilmente.

"Vem tirar um cochilo comigo," Bella sorriu, caindo de volta contra os travesseiros.

"Ah, mas se eu tirar uma soneca agora, eu não vou conseguir dormir nada esta noite," eu provoquei.

"Oh, bem, é melhor você ficar acordado, então," Bella concordou, se virando de lado em minha direção. "Tenho certeza de que eu poderia encontrar algo para prender sua atenção."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha quando a mão dela fugiu para debaixo da minha camisa. "Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida disso. _No entanto_, o cachorro sabe que estou aqui."

Bella congelou. "Ele pode nos ouvir?"

"Não é bem assim," eu respondi. "Ele pode ouvir vozes, mas ele não pode saber o que estamos dizendo. Ele pode nos cheirar muito bem, mas..."

"Então você está dizendo...?"

"Você pode querer parar com isso, antes que ele saiba exatamente o que estamos fazendo aqui em cima. A menos que você queira que ele saiba, é claro."

Bella não mexeu a mão imediatamente, evidentemente considerando seriamente o assunto. "Eu não me importo se ele souber... mas eu não quero que ele fique enchendo Charlie," ela suspirou, afastando-se e caindo sobre as costas dela novamente.

"Minha pequena exibicionista," eu provoquei. "A idéia te deixa excitada?"

Bella apertou os lábios. "Particularmente não. Eu apenas não me importaria se Jacob soubesse; Eu não tenho nada para me envergonhar."

"Eu amo isso."

Bella corou. "Bem, você deveria. Mas se nós não vamos fazer nada de impróprio aqui, eu acho que vou ter aquela soneca."

"Tenho certeza que você poderia usar o resto," eu concordei. "Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sempre encontro uma maneira de me divertir quando você está dormindo."

"Isso é o que me preocupa," Bella disse ironicamente, balançando no espaço entre meu braço e meu corpo. "Tente não se divertir muito."

Bella caiu na inconsciência do sono em poucos minutos, provavelmente mais cansada do que ela tinha percebido, e eu estava escutando os sons do andar debaixo. A maior parte dos ruídos consistia no jogo de futebol e comentários ocasionais de um dos homens. Charlie e Billy conversavam preguiçosamente sobre a cidade de Forks e a reserva. Somente quando o show do intervalo começou Jacob finalmente se aventurou a dizer o que ele estava louco para dizer por horas.

"Charlie, o quanto você sabe sobre o namorado de Bella?" O cachorro não sabia que eu podia ouvir cada palavra sua – ou todos os seus pensamentos, para variar. Ele assumiu que a minha audição não era mais poderosa que a dele. E agora ele estava determinado a alertar Charlie sobre mim de alguma forma, tendo ouvido as palavras de Bella na cozinha mais cedo. Em sua mente, tornar-se um vampiro seria um destino pior que a morte para Bella.

Charlie encolheu os ombros, bebericando sua cerveja enquanto formulava sua resposta. "Edward parece um garoto decente. Ele cuida de Bella."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza disso, se eu fosse você," Jacob murmurou.

"Jacob," Billy advertiu, preocupando-se que seu filho iria dizer muito, "Talvez esta não seja a hora."

"Não, Billy, se ele tem algo a dizer, deixe-o dizer. Você sabe algo sobre Edward que eu não sei?" Charlie perguntou.

"Não exatamente," Jacob deu uma evasiva. "Há apenas alguma coisa estranha no cara, você não acha?"

"Um pouco diferente, com certeza, mas isso não é um crime," Charlie disse enfaticamente. Ele suspeitava que ciúme estivesse trabalhando na mente de Jacob, que não era totalmente correto, mas pelo menos Charlie sentiu algum motivo oculto.

"Mais do que um pouco diferente, eu acho. Ele parece realmente possessivo com Bella, e ele me dá arrepios. Você não acha que deveria investigar ele um pouco mais?"

Charlie teve trabalho o suficiente para colocar sua cerveja para baixo. "Agora, Jacob, não há motivo para isso."

"Não há? Você realmente não sabe nada sobre o cara, não é? Por tudo que você sabe, ele poderia ser o serial killer louco que ainda não foi pego."

Charlie fez uma careta, mas Jacob tinha batido em um medo muito real que Charlie vinha abrigando por um longo tempo.

"Eu só acho que você deve ter cuidado com quem Bella se encontra lá no colégio. Quem sabe como funciona aquele psicopata?" Jacob empurrou.

"Sim, bem, eu não acho que Edward se encaixa no perfil, mas eu tenho meus olhos abertos," disse Charlie, encerrando o assunto, e ele estava considerando fazer uma checagem completa de antecedentes, quando voltasse ao trabalho na segunda-feira. Nada iria aparecer, é claro... mas seria o tipo suspeito de nada. Pelo menos Bella e eu estaríamos longe de Forks quando ele fosse verificar. Talvez os Cullens soubessem como lidar com tal situação. Certamente Carlisle não poderia continuar trabalhando como um médico, evitando esse tipo checagem a cada tantos anos.

Jacob sentiu que ele estava testando a paciência de Charlie e calou a boca, mas ele continuou planejando, se perguntando como ele poderia revelar que eu estava aqui em cima sem trazer suspeitas sobre si mesmo.

No final, Jacob não conseguiu encontrar sua oportunidade perfeita, e Bella acordou cerca de vinte minutos depois que Jacob e Billy partiram. Charlie ficou lá embaixo, assistindo Sports Center, agora que o jogo acabou e eu não pude ficar me preocupando quando Bella colocou um sonolento beijo no meu pescoço.

"Se sente melhor?" Eu perguntei enquanto ela se espreguiçava.

"Muito," ela bocejou. "Eles já foram?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, e um sorriso perigoso espalhou pelo rosto de Bella.

"Graças a Deus," Bella disse exageradamente, balançando sua perna boa sobre o meu quadril.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Bella visitou os Cullen comigo. Emmett e Jasper ainda tinham que voltar de sua excursão – Foi dito a Bella que eles estavam caçando – e Esme monopolizou a maioria da atenção de Bella. Alice ficou lá em cima, dando-nos um pouco de espaço, e Rosalie se isolava na garagem. Felizmente para mim, Carlisle estava em casa, e eu estava livre para conversar com ele sobre as minhas varias preocupações.

"Uma checagem de antecedentes? Sim, com certeza temos alguma experiência com esse pequeno problema. É uma sorte que suas capacidades permitiram-lhe ver que ia acontecer. Acontece que, Jasper é muito bom em computadores. Tenho certeza que ele pode criar uma história para você sem dificuldade."

"Ele faz isso com freqüência, então." Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. Os pensamentos de Carlisle me disseram que Jasper tinha uma enorme quantidade de trabalho a ser feito a cada dez anos ou mais, mudando certidões de nascimento, números de segurança social, e assim por diante.

"Ele tentou me ensinar a fazer tudo isso, mas temo que o funcionamento do mundo digital permanecera incompreensível para mim. Talvez ele treine alguém para ajudá-lo eventualmente; é um fardo muito essencial que ele assume por nós."

"Certamente," eu concordei. "Você já falou com Jasper e Emmett hoje?"

"Eles me ligaram logo depois da meia-noite," Carlisle disse. "Eles capturaram o cheiro de três vampiros diferentes até agora, mas nenhum deles é Vitória."

"Isso não pode ser coincidência," eu disse, minha mente correndo através das possibilidades. "Mesmo uma cidade tão grande como Seattle só poderia suportar um ou dois vampiros normais de uma vez. Vitória deve ter mais conhecidos na área do que nós assumimos."

"Essa é uma possibilidade, mas não a única," Carlisle replicou. Eu estreitei os olhos, seguindo o seu raciocínio.

"Você acha que os Volturi possam estar se intrometendo?" Eu disse, alarmado.

Carlisle suspirou. "Você fez-se bastante evidente, Edward, você sabe disso. Agora, com Victoria deixando uma série de vítimas na região, naturalmente iria parecer aos Volturi que o mesmo vampiro continua a se alimentar excessivamente."

Todo meu corpo se tomou de terror diante da possibilidade. "Se os Volturi vierem aqui, então, Bella está em perigo."

"Sim," Carlisle concordou. "Alice me disse que você tinha resolvido transformar Bella. Você poderia considerar transformá-la mais cedo do que mais tarde, Edward. Os Volturi podem muito bem perdoar suas indiscrições, uma vez que você ainda não levantou qualquer suspeita entre a população humana, mas se encontrarem um ser humano que conhece o segredo..."

Ela seria morta. Não haveria nenhum argumento que poderia salvá-la.

"Não há nenhuma necessidade para pânico, no entanto, Edward," Carlisle disse, e eu vi meu próprio rosto doloroso através dos seus olhos. "Nós não temos nenhuma prova ainda que os Volturi chegaram a Washington. O cenário mais provável é que esses vampiros são conectados a Victoria, de alguma forma."

"Certo," Eu concordei. "Mas eu não tenho certeza de que essa alternativa é mais reconfortante."

* * *

"Cara, tudo que eu podia sentir era cheiro de cachorro molhado quando estava voltando para a cidade," reclamou Emmett conforme invadia o local da garagem. "Eles estão em estado de alerta, ou o quê?"

"Provavelmente infelizes que estou na cidade de novo," eu disse a ele, observando Bella olhar entre nós dois. Jasper escorregou para a sala logo atrás de Emmett, evitando meus olhos. Ele e Emmett tinham informações para compartilhar, logo que estivéssemos sozinhos.

"Jacob provavelmente deixou eles irritados," Bella palpitou provisoriamente. "Meu pai convidou Jacob e seu pai para o jantar de Ação de Graças ontem."

"Sim, deve ter sido bem desagradável," Emmett respondeu, sem dar a entender que tínhamos conversado na quarta-feira.

"Foi," Bella disse com firmeza. "Como foi à viagem de caça?"

"Sucesso," Jasper disse significativamente. "Nós encontramos algum jogo interessante."

"Isso é... bom, eu acho," Bella disse, olhando para mim por confirmação. Ela não tinha idéia de como falar sobre caça com um par de vampiros.

"Sim, é bom," eu concordei com um sorriso para Bella.

"Bella," Alice entrou na conversa, "você provavelmente vai embora em breve, e você me prometeu que deixaria eu colocá-la em sua nova roupa antes de ir para casa."

Bella revirou os olhos, e eu não podia culpá-la por sua falta de entusiasmo. Alice já tinha ido às vendas da Black Friday* e voltado pelo tempo que Bella e eu tínhamos chegado, e ela tinha feito várias compras para nós dois. Eu tinha que ser grato a Alice pela distração, no entanto. Sem essa desculpa, eu não tinha idéia do que Emmett, Jasper e eu teríamos inventado para falar em privado.

Assim que Bella estava fora do alcance da voz, Emmett e Jasper me cercaram, e Carlisle chegou mais perto para ouvir também.

"Nós encontramos vestígios de cinco vampiros distintos, mas nenhum deles é Vitória," Jasper disse-me rapidamente.

"Existe alguma chance de que eles pertencem aos Volturi?" Carlisle questionou antes que eu pudesse formar as palavras.

Jasper balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Já tive experiência com a intervenção dos Volturi. Eles são muito sofisticados para deixar esses rastros para trás. Não, esses vampiros não são treinados e qualificados."

"Então, eles estão definitivamente com Victoria, você acha?"

"Esse seria meu palpite," Jasper concordou.

"Parece que ela fez muitos amigos desde a última vez que a vimos," Emmett comentou.

"Oh, inferno," Jasper sussurrou, virando-se para olhar para Emmett. Eu quase ecoei o sentimento quando vi onde a mente de Jasper tinha ido.

"O quê? O que eu disse?" Emmett perguntou.

'Eu não posso acreditar que não vi isso antes," Jasper grunhiu. "Ela literalmente _fez_ novos amigos, Emmett. Ninguém se atreveu a fazer qualquer coisa do tipo desde que os Volturi puseram fim às guerras do sul..."

"Você acredita que ela está criando um exército?" Carlisle questionou, esperando desesperadamente que Jasper estivesse errado.

"Eu deveria ter visto isso," Jasper continuou, meio - ignorando o resto de nós. "A prova estava lá... os desaparecimentos, as trilhas desleixadas. Vitória está construindo um exército de recém-nascidos para nos enfrentar."

Olhei desesperadamente para o andar de cima, onde Bella estava conversando distraidamente com Alice. "Nós vamos precisar de ajuda, não vamos?"

"Nós deveríamos denunciá-la aos Volturi, Carlisle," Jasper disse. "Não vai demorar muito tempo para encontrar provas adequadas para convencê-los de sua culpa. Eles vão eliminá-los –"

"Envolver os Volturi pode ser perigoso para nós também," Carlisle respondeu preocupado. "Se Aro se envolvesse, se ele ouvisse os pensamentos de Victoria... e eu imagino que Aro faria isso ser da conta dele, dada a nossa participação. Implicaria Edward e Bella."

"Então é melhor começar a chamar todos os nossos amigos," Jasper disse atentamente. "Tem os lobos, também. Quero dizer, eles não têm razão para querer trabalhar _com_ nós, mas este é o território deles, também. Se vampiros hostis estão na área, eles vão atrás deles."

"Vocês têm muitos... amigos?" Perguntei preocupado.

"Há um clã de cinco em Denali. Eles são como nós – somos amigos há muito tempo. Eu não acho que eles hesitariam em ajudar," Emmett me disse. Eu percebi que tinha visto os vampiros ele imaginou antes, na mente de Carlisle.

"Só cinco? Será que isso vai ser suficiente?" Eu questionei.

"Nós temos outros conhecidos," Jasper disse com os lábios franzidos. "Não como nós, mas todos eles sabem melhor do que caçar nesta área. Eles podem não entender nosso estilo de vida, mas respeitam nossos desejos."

"E você acha que eles iriam ajudar?" Eu perguntei, me encolhendo internamente ao pensamento de tantos vampiros que bebem sangue humano em torno de Bella.

"Peter certamente sim. Ele estava ali comigo durante as guerras do sul. Acho que a maioria dos nossos amigos tem experiência suficiente para entender a necessidade de parar um exército – e sei que muitos deles preferem manter os Volturi indiferentes o quanto for possível."

Deixei escapar um suspiro. "Eu acho que é hora de eu dizer a Bella o que está acontecendo. Vocês façam o que precisarem fazer," eu disse a Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper.

* * *

*Black Friday: (sexta-feira negra) é uma iniciativa dos comerciantes norte-americanos, que na primeira sexta-feira da época de saldos fazem promoções muito agressivas, chegando a reduzir os preços de alguns produtos em 90%.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Bati na porta do quarto de Jasper e Alice a contragosto. Os outros aguardavam no andar de baixo para eu dar as notícias a Bella. Até mesmo Rosalie tinha voltado, principalmente para olhar fixamente para mim, mas eu não podia culpá-la por sua ira. Eram os meus problemas que os Cullen estavam agora envolvidos, e eu não podia imaginar por que eles iriam assumir tais riscos por mim. Por Bella, certamente, mas por mim?

"Pode entrar," Alice chamou, e ela me olhou com cautela quando entrei.

_Não fique dando voltas, Edward.__Ela odeia isso._ "Isto não está lindo em Bella?" disse em voz alta, apontando para a roupa nova.

Eu levei um momento para estudar vestido azul-acinzentado abraçando a forma de Bella, e tive que concluir que ele ficava lindo nela.

"Bem feito, como sempre, Alice. O vestido é quase tão bonito quanto a garota que esta o usando."

Bella sorriu, mas Alice balançou a cabeça para mim. "Se eu não tivesse visto por mim mesma como você se tornaria cafona, eu nunca teria acreditado."

"Alice," Bella ralhou, aparentemente bem com a minha cafonice. "Estamos prontos para ir, Edward?"

"Não é bem assim. Eu queria discutir algo com você," eu disse calmamente, lutando para esconder minha ansiedade. "Gostaria de ir lá para cima?"

"Ok," Bella concordou, me olhando com curiosidade. Ela pegou suas muletas e saiu da cadeira de beleza que Alice tinha feito ela sentar. Fiquei protetoramente atrás dela conforme ela lutou até o terceiro andar.

Dentro do "nosso quarto", Bella se virou para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Então? O que foi?"

"Bella... hum... talvez você devesse sentar," eu sugeri, procrastinando fracamente.

"Ok," Bella disse lentamente, conforme ela se abaixou para a cama. "Isso nunca é um bom começo para uma conversa."

"Não, eu não imagino que seja," eu murmurei.

_Vá logo com isso!_ Os pensamentos de Alice gritavam de dois andares para baixo, tendo se juntado aos outros na sala. Eles todos ouviam nossa conversa, esperando para ver como Bella iria reagir. Sem pressão. Deixei escapar um suspiro.

"Bella, nós temos um problema. Com Victoria."

Bella piscou para mim. "Você quer dizer um novo problema? Porque eu pensei que já tínhamos um."

"Sim, um problema novo," suspirei, desejando que eu não tivesse que dar esta notícia. "Bella, ela está em Seattle, e está construindo um exército de vampiros recém-nascidos."

Bella franziu a testa, em seguida bufou. "Um exército? O que ela vai fazer, invadir o Obelisco Espacial*?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Há apenas uma razão para que um vampiro precise de um exército, e é para atacar outro grupo de vampiros."

"Ah. Entendi," Bella empalideceu, respirando mais rápido. "Ela está vindo por nós, então? E pelos Cullen?"

"Sim." Eu observei seu rosto cuidadosamente para detectar quaisquer sinais de pânico.

Bella olhou ao redor, como se Alice tivesse deixado algumas respostas esperando por nós. "Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Ela não pode atacar Forks. Isso seria..."

"Eu sei," eu concordei, sentando ao lado dela. "Agora que sabemos, podemos chegar a um plano para detê-la."

"_Como _você sabe, afinal?" Bella perguntou com uma careta. "Será que Alice finalmente viu alguma coisa?"

Estremeci. Eu esperava que ela não fosse perguntar. "Não, Bella. Emmett e Jasper foram para Seattle verificar a situação."

"Viagem de caça," Bella disse enfaticamente. "E como eles sabiam que havia uma situação?"

"Os jornais noticiaram desaparecimentos em Seattle. Achamos que poderia ter vampiros relacionados."

Bella olhou para mim. "Então, basicamente, você sabe toda a semana que algo estava acontecendo, e você preferiu não dizer uma palavra para mim?"

Eu sabia que ela iria reagir desta maneira, mas eu ainda não entendia qual era o problema. "Por que eu deveria preocupar você dessa maneira? Nós não sabíamos com certeza que qualquer coisa fora do comum _estava_ acontecendo."

Bella suspirou. "Eu aprecio seu desejo de me proteger, Edward, mas eu não quero que nossa relação funcione dessa maneira. Você não pode assumir todas as responsabilidades. Temos de ser iguais e apoiar um ao outro, e isso significa que, quando algo está em sua mente, o problema é meu também."

"Mas que bem faz nós dois ficarmos preocupados?" Eu perguntei, ainda não vendo o ponto. Claro, eu não me importava em compartilhar as preocupações e ansiedades dela, mas ela tinha o suficiente para se preocupar sem acrescentar hipóteses sobrenaturais.

Bella deu de ombros. "Talvez não faça nenhum bem, mas deixa que nós confortemos o outro, não é? E você nunca ouviu o ditado 'Duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma?"

"Acho que já ouvi, sim," eu sorri. Eu ainda não via o problema, mas se Bella queria saber essas coisas, eu ia dizer a ela no futuro. Não havia nenhum ponto em discutir sobre isso. "Peço desculpas, então, por manter isso em segredo, mas eu espero que você saiba, eu só tinha você em mente."

"Eu sei disso," admitiu Bella. "Mas às vezes, em um relacionamento, ser altruísta é na verdade... bem, egoísta."

Eu ri. "Anotado."

"Então o que fazemos agora?" Bella perguntou. "Quero dizer, nós estamos indo fazer algo, certo? Ela não pode simplesmente continuar a fazer vampiros. Quero dizer, essas pessoas não estão tendo nenhuma escolha... eles têm vidas e famílias..."

"Vamos discutir tudo isso com os outros. Jasper tem alguma experiência nesta área."

"Experiência com exércitos de vampiros?" Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Jasper teve uma vida estranha, não é?"

"Sim," eu tive que concordar, "Eu acredito que ele teve."

"Podemos descer agora?" Bella perguntou. "Ou há mais?"

"Não, é isso. Vamos lá – Alice está morrendo lá em baixo."

"Ok." Bella puxou-se em seus pés e mancou em direção à porta. Algo sobre a visão dela, cabelos soltos, saia balançando, fez meu coração apertar. Eu a parei no meio do caminho com uma mão no seu ombro. "Bella?"

Ela girou sem jeito. "Sim?"

"Tenho certeza que você está pensando em todos, menos em você mesma agora, mas eu preciso que você me prometa que vai tomar cuidado nas próximas semanas. Não importa o que acontecer. Nada disso significa algo sem você."

Bella não sorriu, mas ela olhou para mim com ternura. "Eu quero a mesma promessa de você. Nós dois temos de passar por isso... o que 'isto' acabar por ser."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu prometo, Bella."

"Eu também." Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou, com muletas e tudo. Ficamos ali mais tempo do que deveríamos. Eu não sei o que Bella estava pensando, mas eu estava respirando o perfume de seus cabelos, apreciando o queimar na minha garganta, porque isso significava que ela estava aqui, viva, segura nesse momento. Esse foi o conhecimento sobre o qual o meu universo inteiro veio para descansar.

"Nós precisamos descer," Bella me lembrou. "Estão todos esperando, não estão?"

"Sim," eu suspirei. "Posso levá-la, por favor? Eu odeio ver você descer escadas sobre essas coisas."

Bella revirou os olhos. "Eu vou agradar você só desta vez. Deus, eu não posso esperar para tirar o gesso."

"Apenas mais algumas semanas," eu indiquei, conforme eu reuni as muletas em uma mão e peguei-a em meus braços.

"Parece uma eternidade. Embora eu suponha que não seja _tudo_ ruim." Ela girou o braço em volta do meu pescoço, sorrindo. "Eu ainda preciso tomar um banho hoje, sabe."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, passando pelo corredor. "É mesmo? Nós vamos ter que corrigir essa situação o mais rapidamente possível."

"Eu concordo," Bella disse seriamente. "Quero dizer, eu sei que temos um problema a tratar aqui, mas higiene não espera por ninguém."

"Ah, mas ela aguarda vampiros," eu respondi soltando um suspiro que era apenas metade fingimento quando nos aproximamos do final das escadas.

"Lamentável," Bella cantarolou quando eu a coloquei sobre seus pés. "Acho que seria o melhor plano para tirar alguns vampiros maus de cena, hein?"

"Moleza, certo?" Eu disse, levando-a para a sala. Os outros esperavam por nós, espalhados pela sala. Alice calmamente sentada em uma poltrona com Jasper andando atrás dela. Rosalie estava de lado, os braços cruzados e cara amarrada. Emmett, Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados no sofá conversando rapidamente. Eles ficaram em silêncio quando entramos, todos observando Bella com alguma preocupação, como se ela fosse explodir em histeria diante deles. Concedido, a visão dela com muletas e gesso não inspira grande crença na sua força – mas mesmo que seu corpo fosse frágil, sua mente era de adamantina.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Apenas Esme se atreveu a perguntar.

"Tudo bem," Bella insistiu. "Nós já temos um plano?"

"Nós estávamos esperando por você e Edward," Carlisle respondeu enquanto eu guiava Bella para o sofá vazio. "Eu, no entanto, contatei nossos amigos em Denali, e eles estão saindo de casa agora mesmo. Eles estão ansiosos para conhecer vocês dois."

"Quem são eles, exatamente, se você não se importa comigo perguntando?" Bella disse, lutando para ficar em uma posição confortável. Se ela estava apreensiva com a adição de mais vampiros, ela não mostrou.

"Há cinco deles em conjunto," Carlisle disse. "Três irmãs – Tanya, Irina e Kate – e os outros dois são um casal, Carmen e Eleazar. Antes de Edward aparecer, eles eram os únicos outros vampiros vegetarianos que nós conhecíamos."

"E eles estão dispostos a nos ajudar? Assim?" Bella perguntou com um semblante de perplexidade.

"Eles estão," Carlisle afirmou. "Para todos os vampiros, manter nosso segredo é uma grande necessidade. Imagine o que poderia ocorrer, se a nossa existência se tornasse amplamente conhecida – alguns humanos iriam querer nos estudar, outros, nos erradicarem. Poderíamos provavelmente sobreviver ao ataque, mas a que custo? Para a maioria dos vampiros, equivaleria a destruir seu próprio suprimento de alimento. Para nós, em particular, nossa existência depende de nossa capacidade de interagir com o mundo humano. O que Victoria está fazendo ameaça exposição, e o clã Denali esta tão ansioso para evitar isso, como nós estamos."

Bella franziu a testa. "Eu entendo isso, mas não é... quero dizer, pelo que eu entendo são os Volturi que cuidam de coisas assim. Por que eles não estão se envolvendo?"

Carlisle sorriu tristemente. "Isto é, de fato, algo que os Volturi normalmente cuidam, mas neste caso, esperamos manter os Volturi indiferentes quanto possível."

"Por quê?" Bella persistiu.

"Você se lembra," Eu me intrometi, "o que eu disse sobre o que aconteceria se os Volturi soubessem que você estava ciente da nossa espécie?

Bella empalideceu. "Oh."

"O objetivo é protegê-la e proteger Edward, e infelizmente, temos que protegê-la tanto dos Volturi, quanto de Victoria. Agora, o que resta é decidir como _nós_ vamos acabar com esse conflito sem chamar atenção indesejada."

"Temos que encontrar uma maneira de ter a luta em nossos termos," Jasper falou, ainda andando de um lado para o outro. "Atacá-los em Seattle seria uma catástrofe, e esperar que eles venham para Forks poderia ser ainda pior."

"Em algum lugar na selva, então? Mas como conseguir isso?" Eu disse.

"Não é como se pudéssemos contar com Alice vendo alguma coisa," Emmett comentou. "Victoria parece ter descoberto uma forma de contornar isso."

"Nem me lembre," Alice murmurou.

Jasper parou seu caminho e virou o rosto para nós. "Precisamos de alguém de dentro. Alguém que – "

Mas Jasper parou de falar conforme um fedor horrível flutuou na sala, e sete vampiros enrugaram seus narizes.

"O quê? O que é isso?" Bella perguntou em um tom que era algo entre irritado e assustado.

"Lobisomens," eu resmunguei.

Bella me olhou boquiaberta. "Outra vez?"

"O que diabos eles querem agora?" Emmett perguntou, levantando, pronto para a batalha.

Ouvi atentamente, tentando resolver através do conjunto de pensamentos que se aproximava. "Eles têm informações para compartilhar conosco. Há um vampiro envolvido... um que eu nunca vi antes... oh, inferno, eles o trouxeram com eles."

Carlisle trocou um olhar com Jasper, e os dois se aproximaram da porta da frente e a abriram, cumprimentando os lobos antes que eles tivessem a oportunidade de bater. Emmett seguiu, espreitando advertência por trás deles.

"Afaste-se," eu pedi a Bella. Embora claramente insatisfeita com a situação, Bella acenou em concordância. As mulheres se reuniram em torno de Bella enquanto eu segui os homens para a varanda.

Apenas o líder estava em forma humana. Outros cinco, os três que tinham visitado a casa da última vez, e mais dois, encurralavam o vampiro desconhecido para frente. Ele era europeu na aparência, e seu sotaque mental neutro sugeriu que ele era bastante velho – não uma das criações de Victoria, claramente. Ele estava atualmente sem o braço esquerdo, que Jacob carregava entre os dentes grandes.

"Ai," Emmett murmurou com simpatia.

"Eu o vi antes." Alice estava de repente no meu cotovelo, olhando para o quintal. "Ele é o terceiro que estava viajando com James e Victoria, aquele que se separou antes deles emboscarem você e Bella."

O vampiro teve apenas um lampejo de reação ao nome de Vitória, uma imagem mental de seu rosto, mas foi o suficiente para entregar ele. Imaginei que Victoria lhe tinha dito dos nossos poderes. Ele estava cuidadoso com seus pensamentos, claramente suprimindo muitos.

"Interessante."

"Ele cruzou nossas terras," Sam anunciou. "Nós pensamos que poderíamos descobrir se ele era um amigo de vocês antes de rasgá-lo em pedaços. ...Eu considerei seriamente rasgá-lo em pedaços de qualquer maneira."

"Nós não o conhecemos, mas vamos fica com ele," Emmett disse com um sorriso malicioso. Eu não podia culpá-lo por estar tão ansiosos para colocar as mãos em um dos nossos inimigos. Eu gostei da idéia de torturar as informações fora dele por mim mesmo.

"Nós não estamos satisfeitos com a quantidade de vampiros trafegando por esta área," Sam continuou. "Eu só posso supor que eles são atraídos para a sua... família. Se isso continuar, vamos ter de renegociar os termos do nosso acordo."

"Nossos amigos sabem onde se encontram as linhas de fronteira," Carlisle assegurou Sam, "E queremos ser deixados em paz, tanto quanto vocês."

"Muito bem," disse Sam, parecendo convencido. "Esperamos não ter motivos para fazer uma nova visita tão cedo."

"Igualmente," Jasper murmurou. Jacob deixou cair o braço, parecendo como se ele estaria rindo, se pudesse. Os lobos recuaram apenas o suficiente para Emmett e Jasper tomar posse do vampiro, embora ele não lutasse, só se permitiu ser conduzido tranqüilamente para dentro da casa. Esme e Rosalie levaram Bella para a sala de jantar, longe do perigo imediato. Emmett forçou o vampiro em uma cadeira e ficou de guarda, olhando para Carlisle para outras instruções. Eu fechei a porta da frente quando os lobos desapareceram entre as árvores.

Carlisle se aproximou, dirigindo-se ao vampiro. "Você se importaria de nos dizer quem você é?"

"Eu ficaria feliz em falar com você, se primeiro você fizesse a gentileza de recolocar o meu braço," o vampiro respondeu agradavelmente.

"Isso parece razoável," Carlisle concordou.

"To fora," Emmett, Alice e eu declaramos, em uníssono – Alice e eu tínhamos percebido antes o que Emmett diria.

"Ah, inferno," Jasper queixou-se, caminhando para o quintal para recuperar o braço instável.

Houve um silêncio curto, desajeitado, enquanto esperávamos Jasper retornar. Então Carlisle cuidadosamente colocou o braço de volta onde ele pertencia, e todos nós assistimos a pele começar a enlaçar junta novamente.

Emmett estremeceu. "Isso nunca vai deixar de ser assustador."

"Obrigado," disse o vampiro. "Meu nome é Laurent."

"E como você chegou nesta área, Laurent?" Carlisle perguntou, fazendo seu interrogatório soar como uma conversa educada.

"Vamos deixar os gracejos de lado, tudo bem?" Laurent disse, olhando para nós cinco ao seu redor. "Vim aqui como um favor a Victoria, mas não tenho vontade de perder a vida por sua causa. Vou dizer-lhes qualquer coisa que queiram saber."

"Você pode começar nos dizendo exatamente o que Victoria pretende," Jasper disse.

"E o que ela está atrás," eu acrescentei. Essa era a verdadeira questão, no meu livro.

Laurent levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você é aquele, sim? O que ela criou? Quem matou James? Você deve ter alguma idéia das motivações dela. Ela tem a intenção de matar sua companheira e pega-lo para ela própria."

"Me pegar? Isso não requere algum grau de consentimento?" Eu fiz uma carranca. Prefiro dançar usando um tutu a me deixar ser 'pego' por Victoria.

Laurent deu de ombros. "Ela é louca como o chapeleiro. Em sua mente, sua humana é o único obstáculo no seu caminho."

"E para chegar a seu objetivo, ela está criando um exército. Quantos ela tem?" Jasper perguntou.

Os olhos de Laurent se arregalaram. "Você sabe sobre o exército? Vocês são melhores do que ela lhes deu crédito. Quando eu saí, ela tinha cinco. Ela me disse que queria vinte, mas ela está lutando para controlar os que ela fez. Vai levar algum tempo para atingir um número tão alto."

"Então, ela não definiu uma data para atacar?"

"Não, ela não tem... mas então, isso iria alertar a pequena psíquica de vocês, não iria?" Laurent apontou, olhando para Alice.

"Olhos para cá," Jasper grunhiu. "Você vai nos ajudar a atraí-la para fora."

"Oh, não," Laurent protestou, levantando as mãos na frente dele. "Não tenho nenhum desejo de me tornar mais envolvido nesse conflito."

"Tarde demais," Emmett disse, inclinando-se para ficar na altura do seu rosto. "Você já está nisso. E se você quiser sair daqui vivo, você vai fazer o que te dizemos."

Carlisle desaprovava, mas não disse nada, e Laurent deu um suspiro de resignação.

"Muito bem. O que querem que eu faça?"

Jasper falou comigo em seus pensamentos. _Edward, eu acho que podemos atraí-la se nós a deixarmosela pensar que você e Bella estão sozinhos e expostos._

Eu balancei minha cabeça furiosamente. "Nós não estamos usando Bella como isca novamente. Ela já tem uma perna quebrada."

_Você tem uma ideia melhor?__Como podemos convencê-la a atacar mais cedo ou mais tarde?_

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não desse jeito. Certamente há outra maneira de fazê-la cair nisso."

"Desculpe-me, rapazes. Se vocês terminaram com sua conversa privada, eu tenho uma idéia que talvez vocês gostem de ouvir," Alice interrompeu.

Jasper e eu viramos para ela, sobrancelhas levantadas. Laurent deixou escapar um suspiro impaciente.

"Ela só vai atacar quando achar que tem vantagem, certo?" Alice disse. Era obviamente retórica, mas eu acenei para ela continuar mesmo assim. "Então vamos a deixarela pensar vai perder sua vantagem. Nós vamos deixá-la saber que temos amigos se juntando conosco... vamos deixá-la pensar que eles estão chegando um pouco mais tarde do que estão."

"Quanto mais tarde?" Eu perguntei.

Alice deu de ombros. "Tempo suficiente para permitir que Bella termine seu semestre. Não muito tempo que permita Vitória ter tempo para fazer muita coisa."

Jasper franziu o cenho. "É uma boa idéia, querida, mas como podemos ter certeza que ela entra em pânico? Ela pode procrastinar ainda mais, tentando superar nossos números."

Os olhos de Alice tomaram um brilho especulativo. "Nós poderíamos mandar a mensagem de volta com o nosso amigo Laurent aqui, que nós contatamos os Volturi. Carlisle é um velho amigo, depois de tudo."

"Isso ainda pode não ser suficiente," eu apontei. "Ela pode desistir de seu plano por agora e decidir por em ação mais tarde."

"Isso ainda nos dará tempo para cuidar do problema," respondeu Alice. "Se ela tiver que desmantelar seu pequeno exército, será muito mais fácil capturá-la nós mesmos."

"Ok," Jasper concordou. "Nós podemos trabalhar com isso. Acho que agora Emmett e eu deveríamos ser deixados sozinhos para dar a Laurent suas instruções," disse ele de forma significativa. Emmett pegou sua deixa imediatamente, estalando os dedos com prazer. Carlisle simplesmente balançou a cabeça e guiou Alice e eu para a sala de jantar.

"Meninos," ele murmurou, movendo-se para ficar com Esme.

"Não me diga," Bella suspirou, olhando para cima da mesa. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim," eu disse a ela, procurando sua mão que repousava sobre a mesa. "Está ficando tarde. Seu pai vai ficar preocupado. Deixe-me levá-la pra casa, e vou explicar tudo esta noite."

Bella apertou os lábios. "Tudo bem. Mas só porque Charlie _vai_ ficar preocupado. "

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não estou tentando esconder nada de você. Eu só acho que seria sábio te levar para casa agora."

"Melhor ir pela porta dos fundos," Carlisle concordou.

Bella ficou de pé devagar e olhou para os vampiros ao seu redor. "Obrigado a todos. Por nos ajudar, quero dizer. Eu sinto muito –"

"Calma, querida," Esme pediu, se aproximando de nós. Ela chocou nós dois, se aproximando e nos reunindo em um rápido e suave abraço. "Vocês são nossos amigos, e nós cuidamos dos nossos amigos. Vocês não têm nada pelo que pedir desculpas."

Bella permaneceu quieta, sem palavras. "Obrigado," eu consegui quando Esme nos soltou.

"Vocês vão visitar amanhã de novo, não é?" Carlisle perguntou. "Os Denali devem chegar à tarde. Eles estarão ansiosos para ver vocês."

"Claro," eu concordei. "Amanhã."

Guiei Bella ao redor da casa, para o lado onde meu carro estava estacionado. O rápido caminho passou em silêncio, e eu esperava que a retração de Bella fosse de ansiedade, em vez de raiva.

"Estarei de volta em questão de momentos," Eu prometi a ela depois de andarmos até sua porta da frente. "Eu vou esperar em seu quarto."

"Ok," Bella disse, olhando para as placas brancas do alpendre. "Eu provavelmente vou ter de jantar com Charlie antes que eu possa subir."

"Você não precisa se preocupar," eu assegurei-lhe. "Tudo está sobre controle, e eu _vou_ explicar tudo mais tarde. Apenas aproveite seu tempo com Charlie, ok?"

"Ok," Bella concordou. "Você vai me beijar de despedida?"

"Isso é uma pergunta séria?" Eu brinque assim que tive seu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu entreabri seus lábios com os meus e saboreei a maciez de penas por um longo momento.

"Mais tarde," eu prometi de novo, me afastando longe dela.

"Mais tarde," ela murmurou de voltas, deslizando para dentro. Dei uma risada e voltei correndo para o meu carro.

"Eu ainda preciso de um banho. Maldito provocador," ouvi de dentro da casa. Eu ri, todo o caminho de volta para a casa dos Cullen.

* * *

*Obelisco Espacial (em inglês Space Needle) é uma torre de 184 metros, edificada em Seattle. Mais informações http : / www. spaceneedle. com/ (tire os espaços).

* * *

N/T: Nunca cobrei reviews, mas ontem quando fui dar uma olhada no 'trafico' em BF, fiquei extremamente desapontada com o que vi. Só para vocês terem uma idéia, o capítulo 31(que postei dia 23 de abril), por exemplo, teve 361 visitantes e apenas 2 reviews...

Sei que fiquei um tempo sem fazer atualizações (principalmente devido a problemas de saúde na família), mas esse já é o quinto capítulo que eu posto em 32 dias. Me desdobrei, tentando traduzir o mais rápido que podia com escola, trabalho e vida social no meio. Mas o retorno quase inexistente que estou tendo me faz questionar se vale a pena tanto esforço.

Já estou trabalhando no capítulo 33, mas vou avisar agora que a autora só postou até o capítulo 34 por enquanto. Como a fic esta em andamento, espero que os leitores de BF tenham paciência e não fiquem me cobrando, principalmente aqueles que nunca deram nem sinal que lêem a historia.

-Bruna-


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

"Ele já foi?" Perguntei a Emmett. Eu tinha voltado para os Cullens para deixar meu carro e descobrir o que havia acontecido com Laurent.

"Sim, nós o enviamos com instruções rigorosas. Acho que ele vai fazer o que dissemos – ele parece ser do tipo que prefere permanecer intacto – mas mesmo assim, Jasper está o seguindo para ter certeza que a mensagem seja entregue. Você vai voltar para Bella?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Estaremos de volta amanhã."

"Legal. Deixe nossa humana favorita feliz esse noite," Emmett sorriu e piscou. Eu escolhi não responder, ou melhor, deixar minha partida servir como resposta.

Eu esperei um longo tempo no quarto de Bella para ela subir. Charlie conseguiu aquecer as sobras com a orientação de Bella, e eles comeram a refeição juntos calmamente. Eu escutei descaradamente a conversa deles.

"Então, Bella," Charlie finalmente arriscou, "Você conhece Edward muito bem por agora, certo?"

Eu podia ver a carranca de Bella através dos olhos de Charlie. "Sim, pai. Que história é essa?"

"Eu só quero ter certeza de que não haja surpresas desagradáveis para você. Nem esqueletos em seu armário. Tenho visto muitos casos onde mulheres se envolvem com um homem, pensam que seu registro está limpo, e depois descobrem que ele é traficante de drogas ou visitante de bordéis –"

Bella bufou o riso. "Pai, eu acho que já vi todos os esqueletos até agora." Ouvi o toque de ironia em seu tom. "Não se preocupe, ok? Eu sei quem ele é."

"Ok," Charlie disse amigavelmente. "Do estou checando. Parece que é... sério, com ele."

"Eu suponho que é... sério. Eu posso me ver com ele por muito tempo." Eu ri com sua ênfase na palavra _muito_.

"Só... me faça um favor e pense bem sobre seu futuro antes de se comprometer a algo. Quero dizer, ele é seu primeiro namorado."

"Você acha que eu vou acabar fazendo o que mamãe fez?"

"Não," respondeu ele lentamente. "Mas _ele_ pode. Eu não sei."

"Bem, eu_sei_. Eu não sou como outras garotas de 19 anos, pai. Eu já passei por bastante coisa para me conhecer. E Edward é da mesma maneira."

"Ok," Charlie balançou a cabeça, recuando. "Enquanto você estiver feliz, eu estou feliz."

"Obrigada, pai."

* * *

Bella assistiu televisão com seu pai por uma hora depois do jantar. Eu estava ficando extremamente entediado com o noticiário da noite quando ouvi Bella lutar para seus pés.

"Bells?"

"Acho que vou tomar um banho e depois ir para cama."

"Já? É cedo ainda."

"Sim, eu ainda estou cansada de ontem," Bella disse, já se movendo para as escadas.

"Sem Edward essa noite?"

Bella demorou uma batida para responder. "Não, ele ficou preso na noite de jogos nos Cullen."

"Oh. Bom, tudo bem então. Durma bem, criança."

Quando Bella chegou ao seu quarto, eu estava esperando com os sacos de lixo necessários.

"Mais ansioso para esse banho do que você deixa parecer, né?" Bella brincou.

"Por favor, você sabe que estou sempre ansioso para fazer você ficar molhada," disse eu, resistindo a uma manobra adicional de minhas sobrancelhas.

"Uh huh. Você vai começar a fazer isso quando?"

"Ah, agora que você fez isso," eu disse sério. Deixei-a boquiaberta para mim por um segundo inteiro antes de jogá-la sobre meu ombro e levá-la para o banheiro.

"Eu odeio quando você abusar do seu poder," ela murmurou, quando eu a coloquei sobre o balcão da pia.

"Se você diz," eu respondi com facilidade, puxando o vestido por cima de sua cabeça.

"Você acha que eu estou mentindo?" Bella replicou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Um arrepio subiu por seus braços nus, enquanto eu observava.

"Eu acho que você está em negação," disse eu, enquanto eu trabalhava sua calcinha para baixo. "Você ama quando eu maltrato você."

"Depende de _como_ você está me maltratando," Bella disse enquanto abria o fecho do sutiã. Minha atenção hesitou momentaneamente quando peguei a visão de uma Bella nua.

Limpei a garganta. "Que tipo de maltratação é aceitável?"

"O tipo nu, principalmente," Bella disse, cruzando as pernas delicadamente.

"Oh, entendi." Eu estava despido em um piscar de olhos, e eu a joguei sobre meu ombro novamente. "Então isso esta bem, agora que estamos nus?"

"É uma bela vista, pelo menos," Bella disse, golpeando minha nádega esquerda. Eu ignorei, indo para o chuveiro.

"Uh, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"O saco?"

"Oh, certo." Eu dei meia volta e a coloquei de novo sobre o balcão. "Um saco, saindo."

Bella pacientemente embalou o saco plástico em volta de seu gesso. "Quanto tempo mais?"

"Duas semanas," eu disse, arrancando o final da fita adesiva médica com um puxão. "Agora, eu acredito que algo molhado e nu é suposto acontecer."

"Sim, vamos lá," Bella disse, me cutucando com o pé. "Eu estou começando a ficar com coceira."

"Que terrivelmente sexy," eu brinquei. "Nada me deixa mais excitado do que uma mulher com coceira."

"Você é o único que me fez esperar pelo meu banho," Bella acusou conforme eu a levava para a banheira. Eu a protegi com meu corpo enquanto a água aquecia, e ela tomou isso como um convite para raspar os dentes ao longo do meu pescoço. Eu acho que ela estava tentando morder.

"Cuidado, eu não quero ter que levá-la ao dentista."

"Cale a boca," sua boca murmurou em meu ombro. "Você está acabando com o clima."

"Deus nos livre." Eu a girei para a ducha quente, e ela fechou a boca em um guincho surpreso.

"O que devemos lavar primeiro?" Eu perguntei.

"O cabelo, definitivamente o cabelo," Bella insistiu.

"Pode ser." Eu ensaboei o xampu em minhas mãos e comecei a trabalhar. Bella cantarolava contente.

"Eu vou sentir falta disso," ela suspirou.

"O que, eu lavar seu cabelo?"

"Você me lavando toda. É muito bom. Gosto de ser paparicada mais do que eu pensei que iria. No chuveiro, pelo menos."

Virei ela ao redor para enxaguar. "Não vejo nenhuma razão para eu não continuar a te dar banho depois que sua perna curar. Não é como se eu me divertisse." Cutuquei a prova do meu divertimento contra seu estômago.

"Entendi," Bella riu.

"Será ainda melhor quando você for uma vampira. Você não tem idéia como é bom um banho quente quando sua percepção sensorial é maior."

"Ah, é? Será que tudo vai se sentir melhor?" Bella perguntou, e eu deixei escapar um suspiro pelo rastro de sua mão no meu peito.

"Tudo," eu prometi.

"E você não acha que vai ficar cheio de lavar meu cabelo depois de algumas centenas de anos ou algo assim?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu duvido," eu disse, e depois estremeci quando a mão dela fechou em volta do meu eixo. "Especialmente se você sempre me recompensar dessa maneira."

Bella sorriu tortuosamente e apertou sua pegada. "_Só_ isso? Você nunca vai querer mudar?" Ela se moveu, se abaixando de joelhos, e eu a peguei pelos cotovelos.

"Eu gosto da maneira que você pensa, mas vamos deixar isso de lado até seu gesso estiver fora."

Bella fez beicinho. "Sim, tudo bem."

Eu ri de sua expressão. "Você parece tão desapontada."

Bella deu de ombros. "O quê? Eu gosto de fazer... isso."

Eu pisquei, surpreso. "Você gosta?"

"Você parece tão chocado. A maioria das mulheres não se diverte?" perguntou ela. Sua mão moveu-se lentamente ao longo de mim, e eu lutei para continuar a conversa.

"Na minha experiência, mulheres gostam ou acham repulsivo. Acho que eu nunca percebi que você estava no primeiro grupo."

"Ah. Não, eu não acho repulsivo de maneira nenhuma. Não com você, pelo menos. Mas então, com você, é como comer um picolé."

Eu enrijeci, piscando para ela. "Um picolé?"

"Bem, sim, é tudo frio e com sabor doce. O que há para não gostar?"

"Eu não tenho idéia de como responder a isso," eu admiti.

"Só se divirta," Bella sorriu, acariciando-me rápido. "Você pode lidar com isso, não pode?"

"Sim," consegui responder. Meus olhos flutuaram de seu rosto para seu corpo molhado e para a mão dela em volta de mim e vice-versa.

"Adoro fazer isso com você," Bella sussurrou. "O olhar no seu rosto é... de tirar o fôlego."

"Cristo." Fechei os olhos, oprimido. Sua mão parou abruptamente.

"Continue olhando para mim," pediu. "Me assista tocar você."

Abri os olhos e vi muito claramente a mulher em frente de mim. Ela tinha mudado muito desde aquela noite em setembro. Apenas alguns meses atrás, ela teria corado e gaguejado por tal declaração, e agora... agora ela abraçou inteiramente o seu poder sobre mim.

Ela me tocou mestria que fez minhas pernas invencíveis tremerem.

"Você está perto?" Ela lambeu os lábios, me olhando com olhos entreabertos. Eu balancei a cabeça. Ela apertou sua mão, torcendo o pulso, deu um sorriso confiante, e eu estava terminado. Meu orgasmo veio em uma onda quente que eclipsou completamente a queimadura em minha garganta. Nesses momentos, entre libertação e recuperação, ela me fez quase... humano.

Bella era tão... _boa_ para mim, e quando encontrei com os olhos dela de novo, tão segura e tão à vontade, eu tive uma epifania.

Eu era bom para ela também.

Por todos os argumentos lógicos, é claro, eu era uma escolha horrível para ela. Para todos os efeitos, nós éramos espécies diferentes. Eu poderia matá-la em uma batida de coração – uma vez eu tinha planejado fazer isso – e agora eu estava planejando fazê-la gostar de mim: uma criatura que mata para sobreviver. Uma criatura cuja sede vai além de mera fome, mas sim, era uma dor insaciável. Eu faria ela ser o que eu era e roubar dela qualquer chance de ter família, uma carreira, ou até mesmo caminhar sob o sol.

E, ainda, contra o peso de tudo isso, algo dentro de mim acreditava que a felicidade, a força e a beleza que ela tinha adquirido foi por causa de mim, e talvez essas coisas valessem a pena o sacrifício.

"Eu nunca vi você parecer tão sério depois de um orgasmo," Bella brincou, puxando minha atenção de volta para seu rosto sorridente e seu corpo molhado pressionado contra mim. "O que você estava pensando?"

"Você. Nós. Como isso funciona," disse eu, fechando-a em meus braços. "Podemos acabar com a hora do banho agora? Eu quero te levar para a cama."

"Sim, por favor," ela balançou a cabeça, alcançando por trás dela para desligar a água.

"Nós não nos limpamos totalmente."

"Está tudo em," Bella sorriu. "Nós sempre podemos tomar banho novamente pela manhã."

Eu nos sequei com uma toalha e estudei seu corpo nu, enquanto ela secava seus cabelos. Depois, a levei para o quarto e a deitei em sua cama. Com sua pele pálida brilhando contra seu edredom escuro, ela parecia perfeita, inocente, exceto pelo olhar expectante em seus olhos enquanto ela esperava por mim. Havia apenas uma opção – eu tinha que abrir suas pernas, lamber a carne entre suas coxas como o homem faminto que ela me fez. Senti o pulso dela através de sua pele, revirei seu sabor na minha língua. Eu não conseguia parar, até que senti ela se desfazer uma, duas, três vezes. Só então eu beijei sua boca e empurrei dentro dela com uma nova determinação de que eu seria sempre bom para ela. Sempre.

* * *

"Então o que vocês decidiram fazer com Laurent?" Bella me perguntou quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte. Ficamos deitados juntos na cama, esperando Charlie sair de casa. Ele estava indo para o trabalho, dando um fim de semana fora para os homens que tinham trabalhado durante o feriado.

"Nós o enviamos de volta para Victoria com uma mensagem. Jasper está o seguindo para se certificar de que seja entregue."

Bella estava enfiada no meu lado e eu puxei o cobertor mais para cima até os ombros dela, tentando protegê-la da minha falta de calor corporal e da corrente de ar vindo da velha janela.

"Que mensagem?"

"Que ela tem que atacar mais cedo do que tarde. Nós queremos ser capazes de encontrar ela e seu exército em nossas condições – não em Forks, e não em Seattle. Então, nós estamos fazendo-a pensar que ela não tem tempo para construir seu exército mais, que ela tem que atacar em algumas semanas. Então, vamos encontrá-la com os amigos que Carlisle está chamando."

"Será que vai funcionar?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu espero que sim. É a melhor alternativa. Jasper queriam nos usar como isca novamente."

"Sim, isso não funcionou tão bem na primeira vez. Então você acha que eu vou ser capaz de fazer minhas provas finais?"

"Claro que sim. Vamos garantir que isso te afete o mínimo possível," assegurei-lhe.

"Mas não à custa de ninguém, certo?" Bella perguntou com olhos pequenos. "Eu não quero que ninguém se machuque só para que eu possa terminar o semestre."

"Eu prometo a você, Bella, a situação é bem na mão," eu disse me inclinando para beijá-la. Meu telefone zumbiu do outro lado do quarto quando eu estava prestes a tocar seus lábios.

"Droga," eu gemi, me arrastando para longe dela. Bella caiu para trás na cama, fazendo beicinho enquanto ela me observava recuperar minhas calças descartadas e pescar o celular do bolso.

Eu olhei para a tela, em seguida atendi a chamada, resignado. "Sim, Alice?"

"Edward, nós temos um problema."

Alice se recusou a explicar por telefone o que esse "problema" era, só que era urgente e que eu deveria chegar ao local que ela me passou, o mais rapidamente possível. Eu sabia, sem perguntar que Bella iria insistir em vir comigo, e desde que Alice não tinha advertido contra isso, eu decidi abrir mão desse argumento.

Foi assim que acabamos no carro, indo em direção a linha de fronteira do território dos vampiros e lobisomens.

"Você já esteve aqui antes? Na reserva, eu quero dizer?" Perguntei a Bella, que estava olhando pela janela.

"Claro," ela balançou a cabeça. "Mas não com frequência. Meu pai me trazia para cá, quando eu era mais jovem visitando durante o verão. Quando eu me mudei de volta, íamos às vezes para visitar seus amigos. Principalmente, ele vem aqui para pescar, então eu normalmente ficava em casa. Aqui e ali eu vinha, no entanto... As praias são realmente bonitas."

"Você conhece muitos deles, então? Os lobos?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu acho que sim. Não tão bem, em tudo. Por quê?"

"Estou preocupado," eu disse, diminuindo a velocidade para nossa chegada. "Se as tensões continuarem a crescer entre nós e os lobos, eles poderiam usá-la como um ponto de discórdia. Jacob Black já tentou."

Estacionei o carro, e Bella suspirou quando ela se virou para mim, desafivelando seu cinto de segurança. "Edward? Não se preocupe com isso agora. Temos problemas maiores."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você age como se eu pudesse desligá-lo. Me preocupar com você é apenas uma parte do que sou agora."

"Ignore por alguns minutos, pelo menos," Bella sorriu, e eu a segui para fora do carro.

"Impossível," disse eu, colocando um braço em volta de seu ombro. "Fique perto de mim, por favor. Alice não me disse no que nós poderíamos estar entrando."

"Ok," Bella concordou, e nós nos arriscamos pelas árvores, bem longe da estrada e da civilização, onde presumivelmente iríamos encontrar alguns dos Cullens.

Assim que saímos do carro, comecei a pegar pensamentos. Levei alguns minutos para dar sentido ao que eu estava ouvindo. Eu reconheci Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Carlisle, bem como alguns dos lobos. Mas havia vozes novas, também – mais lobos, mais vampiros. Eu parei Bella e mantive-nos no lugar por um momento, me concentrando em algumas mentes em particular e uma palavra que continuou a correr pelas mentes dos lobos – _imprint_.

"Edward, o que é?" Bella sussurrou, alertada pelo meu comportamento estranho.

"Me dê um segundo," eu respondi, ainda tentando entender tudo isso. Bella esperou pacientemente ao meu lado, e após um minuto, eu me virei para ela, querendo saber como explicar o que eu tinha descoberto. Eu não podia esperar para compartilhar a ironia com ela.

"Bella... o que você sabe sobre empaicerar?" Eu perguntei, lutando contra um sorriso.

Sua sobrancelha arqueou para cima. "Bem, eu não sei muito sobre a teoria, mas eu acho que eu tenho a aplicação prática para baixo, não é?"

Eu ri. "Eu estou falando de animais – como eles encontram um parceiro."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu não tenho idéia de onde você está indo com isso."

"Há alguns animais que se comprometem pela vida," eu expliquei. "Eles vêem o seu companheiro, e eles sabem. Lagostas, pingüins, gaivotas... e aparentemente, lobos."

"Eu não estou acompanhando," Bella disse impotente.

"Aparentemente, os nossos amigos lobisomens, por vezes, submetidos a um fenômeno conhecido como imprinting. Eles vêem quem eles foram feitos para estar com, e a conexão é imediata e irrevogável."

Bella piscou. "E você está dizendo... isso aconteceu hoje? Um dos lobos imprint em alguém?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim."

Ela inclinou a cabeça. "E este é um grande negócio por que...?"

"Porque o lobo imprint em um vampiro," Sorri, saboreando.

"Isso é possível?" Bella ficou boquiaberta. "Quem é? O que isso quer dizer...?"

Comecei a levá-la para frente novamente, nos aproximando dos nossos amigos à espera. "O vampiro, do que eu estou ouvindo, é um dos amigos que Carlisle chamou – Tanya. E o lobo," dei uma pausa, desejando um rufar de tambores, "é Jacob Black."

Bella parou, agarrando minha camisa. "Você está me dizendo que _Jacob Black_ esta agora comprometido para a vida toda a uma _vampira_?"

"Diga-me que eu não sou o único que acha isso hilário," Eu implorei, incapaz de lutar de volta o meu sorriso.

"É um pouco engraçado," admitiu Bella, assim que chegamos a um ponto mais fino das árvores. Nós encontramos uma linha de lobisomens, só Jacob em forma humana, diante de nove vampiros.

"Oh, sim. Que bagunça," Alice murmurou, girando para me encarar. "Agora traga sua bunda para cá e ajude."

* * *

**N/T: **Aí está o capítulo 33, demorei um pouco mais para postar do que estava planejando mas espero que gostem... inesperados acontecimentos nesse capítulo certo? kkkk

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews no ultimo capítulo *-*

Quem estiver interessado postei uma ONE hot. Se chama **Inhibitions**, para ler é só ver no meu perfil.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

"O que exatamente eu devo fazer aqui?" Perguntei a Alice, olhando entre o apaixonado Jacob e a vampira loira-morango que estava com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de dor no rosto.

Dando um passo para frente de Alice, que estava claramente agitada, Carlisle explicou, "Nós precisamos de um tradutor." Ele baixou a voz, quieto demais para qualquer um dos outros ouvir, "Tanya não vai deixar Jacob chegar perto dela, e os lobos se recusam a se transformar. Tentamos apenas sair, mas então Jacob tentou nos seguir, e os lobos reagiram particularmente... alto."

"Ok," eu concordei, e virei para uma Bella curiosa. "Você vai ficar atrás dos outros? Isso pode ficar confuso."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, olhando com preocupação para os lobos. "Tenha cuidado, Edward." E ela beijou minha bochecha antes de correr – o melhor que pôde com muletas – até Alice, que a puxou com um braço protetor para trás de Emmett e Rosalie.

Um dos lobos rosnou, e eu girei ao redor, eriçado.

"Qual é o problema, Edward?" Carlisle perguntou, colocando uma mão no meu ombro. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e calmante.

"Eles acham que Bella ficaria mais segura com eles," Eu zombei. V_ira-latas__._ Eles eram cães e tinham a mesma quantidade de autocontrole.

"Vamos focar no assunto em questão," disse ele simploriamente. Eu balancei a cabeça em acordo, sabendo que Carlisle estava certo. Ele se virou para os lobos, "Qual é o problema?"

Ouvi atentamente ao coro de pensamentos, a voz de Sam se sobressaindo mais alto.

"Eles acham que é algum tipo de truque," Eu retransmiti. "Eles acham que um de nós deve ter feito algo com Jacob para fazer isso acontecer, que é impossível um lobo naturalmente imprint em um vampiro."

"Eu lhe asseguro, estamos tão perplexos quanto vocês," Carlisle disse ao lobo liderante. "Talvez as duas únicas pessoas que podem resolver isso são Tanya e Jacob."

Escutei novamente. "Eles não confiam nela para ficar sozinha com ele."

Carlisle suspirou. "Talvez possamos levar isso para território neutro? Na cidade, talvez, onde ninguém teria liberdade para... se comportar mal?"

Os lobos deliberaram e, finalmente, concordaram. Passei os pensamentos deles para Carlisle enquanto os lobos recuaram para a floresta para se transformarem e vestirem-se.

"Eu acho que Esme e eu vamos para a cidade com Tanya e os outros. Você deve ficar aqui com Emmett, Rosalie e Alice."

"Ficar? Por quê?"

Carlisle suspirou. "Esse não era realmente o problema que pelo qual nós te ligamos, apenas uma conseqüência dele. Alice vai explicar. Precisamos acabar com esse conflito com os lobos o mais rápido possível para voltar para questões mais urgentes."

"Carlisle," Alice falou, dando um passo à frente com Bella. "Eu acho que talvez você deva levar Bella com você. Nós vamos estar nos movendo rápido aqui."

"Bella? Isso está tudo bem com você?" Carlisle perguntou. Bella olhou de mim para o vampiro mais velho e assentiu docilmente.

Enquanto os vampiros e lobisomens se afastavam, eu levei Bella para o lado.

"Tem certeza de que eu deveria ir? Eu sinto que eu deveria ficar com você," Bella sussurrou, enfiando as mãos nas minhas.

"Você vai ficar segura na cidade," eu disse, sabendo que era verdade – Victoria não chegaria perto dela com um grupo de vampiros e lobisomens em torno dela. "Aqui fora, eu não tenho tanta certeza."

"Ok," Bella suspirou.

"Vejo você em breve," eu prometi, e ela se aproximou para um beijo antes de eu deixar Esme guiá-la embora. Ela olhou para trás, mordendo o lábio, e eu sabia que mais uma vez não era com sua própria segurança que ela estava preocupada.

"Ela vai ficar bem," disse Alice, em pé no meu lado.

"Eu sei," eu disse com um sorriso agradecido, aceitando as garantias de Alice, embora ela já não pudesse ver o futuro de Bella agora que ela estava embrulhada com os lobos. "Então, qual é o problema real, se isso não foi?"

"Jasper perdeu Laurent" Alice disse, e eu pisquei.

"Perdeu ele?"

"Ele cortou através do território dos lobos. Jasper está fora tentando pegar sua trilha agora. Estávamos apenas começando a ajudá-lo quando os Denali chegaram e se encontraram conosco. Ficamos muito perto da fronteira, os lobos vieram para cima, e você viu o que aconteceu ali. Precisamos tentar encontrar o rastro de Laurent agora... embora, eu tenho uma sensação de que ele atingiu a água e foi ao longo da costa. Vejo-o rumo ao leste."

"Leste para Seattle?" Eu perguntei, mas pelo que eu estava vendo na mente de Alice, eu não estava esperançoso.

"Eu não penso assim," ela suspirou.

"Eu sabia que deveríamos ter mantido o braço dele," Emmett murmurou. Eu acenei em acordo.

"Então, o que ele está fazendo? Apenas tentando ficar longe de nós e Victoria?"

Alice olhou para Rosalie e Emmett, que estavam carrancudos. "Acho que há uma chance de que ele poderia estar indo para os Volturi."

Senti frio em meus ossos, pelas palavras dela. Os Volturi – uma sentença de morte. Laurent sabia sobre Bella – a partir de Victoria, de estar na casa dos Cullen, do cheiro dela em cima de mim. Assim que ele disser aos Volturi que eu deixei um ser humano entrar em nosso mundo, eles viriam aqui para entregar as conseqüências. Conseqüências que seriam descontadas em Bella, não em mim.

"Calma, Edward," Alice disse baixinho, colocando a mão no meu braço. "Não sabemos nada ainda. Se ele for para os Volturi, nós vamos ter tempo para reagir depois deles tomarem uma decisão. E eles poderiam cuidar do problema Victoria para nós, também."

"Ela deveria ter mais tempo do que isso," eu disse, angustiado. Havia uma enorme diferença entre Bella dizendo que estava pronta para se tornar um vampiro e ser forçada a uma mudança grande tão cedo.

"Não sabemos nada ainda," Alice repetiu. Ela puxou meu braço, me puxando para fora dos meus pensamentos frenéticos. "Vamos começar procurando pela trilha. Podemos ainda alcançá-lo."

"Ok," eu concordei, embora eu não estivesse nada otimista.

Jasper já havia dirigido sua busca para baixo na costa, então Rosalie e Emmett foram para cima, e Alice me acompanhou para o leste. Checamos todas as vias navegáveis que nós encontramos por traços do cheiro dele, mas não encontramos nada, mesmo depois de termos explorado toda a fronteira leste de Washington.

Nós nos juntamos com Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper antes de voltar para Forks propriamente. Rosalie e Emmett estavam de mãos vazias, excursionando até o Canadá, e Jasper, o melhor rastreador entre nós, de acordo com Alice, tinha chegado até a Califórnia sem pegar qualquer traço do amigo escorregadio de Victoria.

"Nós poderíamos continuar procurando," Emmett disse, tentando ser otimista.

"Não," eu suspirei, embora eu apreciasse sua disposição para ajudar. "Já faz horas. Nós não temos chance de alcançá-lo."

"Se nós voássemos para a Itália agora, poderíamos potencialmente interceptá-lo," sugeriu Jasper.

"Sem os Volturi perceberem?" Rosalie replicou.

"Sim, ponto justo."

"Vamos para casa," Alice disse, solidaria. "Bella precisa saber o que pode estar esperando por ela."

"Eu sinto que eu deveria falar com ela sobre isso em privado. Talvez eu devesse levá-la para casa dela."

"Charlie vai estar lá," Alice me informou. "Se você quiser privacidade total, há uma pequena casa em nossa propriedade que Esme consertou. Ela ainda está decorando, mas é totalmente funcional."

"Como faço para chegar lá?"

Alice me deu as instruções, ao mesmo tempo me mostrando o caminho em sua mente. Depois disso, a segui, Rosalie e Emmett de volta para a casa dos Cullen, imaginando como a vida pode mudar tão rapidamente. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava pronto para transformar Bella, se eu tivesse que fazer. Não em um sentido emocional – a esse respeito, minha única preocupação era o nível de conforto de Bella com a mudança. Em um sentido físico, no entanto, eu não tinha idéia de como eu iria lidar com o gosto do sangue de Bella. Eu cheirei, fresca da fonte, durante o nosso primeiro encontro – mas resistir ao cheiro não era nada comparado a ter o gosto na língua.

Eu não sabia o que aconteceria se Bella não estivesse pronta. Talvez pudéssemos fugir – mas isso seria melhor do que mudá-la? Ela ainda seria arrancada da escola, de sua família. Mas se eu a mudasse agora, talvez ela fosse se arrepender da forma como a sua vida terminou. Um arrependimento desse iria a consumir, para sempre.

"Por que Laurent iria para os Volturi, afinal?" Perguntei aos outros, frustrado com a volta dos meus pensamentos.

Alice olhou para mim. "Ele deve saber que os Volturi irão atrás de qualquer um que ajudou a construir o exército de Victoria. Tenho certeza que ele acha que os Volturi terão misericórdia com ele se ele entregá-la."

"Ele está certo?"

"Provavelmente não."

Eu sorri severamente. "Bem, pelo menos isso."

* * *

A casa estava em silêncio quando voltamos. Havia um cheiro significativo de lobo, o que eu logo atribuí a Jacob, que estava sentado tristemente na sala de estar. Ele nos ofereceu pouco mais do que um olhar superficial, muito distraído sobre Tanya para nós receber com sua animosidade habitual.

"Ela não vai nem falar comigo," ele nos disse miseravelmente. Emmett pensou que uma chuveirada iria ajudá-lo com isso, mas Alice lhe lançou um olhar antes que ele pudesse dizer isso em voz alta.

"Ela pode voltar atrás," disse Alice, embora duvidasse. Eu escapei para a cozinha, onde ouvi Carlisle e Esme, conversando com dois dos novos vampiros.

"Edward," Carlisle me cumprimentou, apontando-me para frente. "Deixe-me apresentá-lo corretamente para Carmen e Eleazar."

"Olá," Eu concordei com os dois olhos âmbar vampiros sentados à mesa. A julgar pelo toque de cor que eu vi persistente em sua pele, ambos parecia ser de descendência mediterrânea.

"Ouvi dizer que você tem um dom e tanto," Eleazar disse, sorrindo. Eu rapidamente deduzi de seus pensamentos que seu entusiasmo resultou de _seu dom_ – a capacidades de detectar potenciais habilidades de aspirantes a vampiros.

"Ele pode vir a calhar," respondi, relutante apenas depois de ir para os altos e baixos de leitura da mente.

"E a sua Bella... Eu sinto um incrível talento esperando por ela também."

Um escudo aprendi com seus pensamentos. Um protetor. Uma habilidade apropriada para uma garota que iria colocar a segurança de vampiros antes dela própria.

"Edward," Carmen disse, inclinando-se para frente, "Nós estamos preocupados com a menina. Se os Volturi se envolverem, a vida de Bella pode não ser a única coisa em jogo. Eles podem querer ela para a Guarda."

Meu peito se apertou. Nunca tinha me ocorrido que os Volturi tentariam _levar_ Bella. E se eles a arrastassem para a Itália, transformando-a, e a controlando...?

"Eu – Eu preciso vê-la. Desculpe," eu disse com chocante ansiedade e virei-me para subir as escadas apressadamente, onde Bella estava gastando tempo com Tanya e suas irmãs.

"Edward espere." Foi Esme, pegando meu braço. Eu a encarei, sabendo que ela veria todo o medo em meus olhos – o medo que eu não poderia lidar, que era novo para mim, depois de décadas sem cuidar de ninguém. Mas Esme, colocou as mãos no meu braço, apertando suavemente. "Só saiba que, não importa o que deve ser feito, nós estaremos aqui para ajudá-lo através disso – vocês dois."

"Obrigado." Eu não sabia mais o que dizer ou como responder a tal promessa. Mas eu estava grato, e tocado que esta mulher que mal me conhecia estaria disposta a dar tanto. Eu podia ver por que os outros, especialmente Emmett, olhava para ela como uma figura materna.

Esme me abraçou rapidamente, rápido demais para eu sentir algo mais do que choque, e depois recuou. "Vá em frente, encontrar Bella. Só Deus sabe as histórias que estão dizendo a ela lá em cima."

Eu pisei fora da cozinha e parei por um momento, me recompondo. Então eu fiz como indicado e subi as escadas em direção ao quarto de hospedes em que Bella e as irmãs estavam reunidas.

"E então vocês apenas o deixaram lá? Nu? No meio do campo de futebol?" Bella estava dizendo quando eu parei fora da porta, que estava com uma fresta aberta.

"Oh, sim," a chamada Irina confirmou. "Ele não acordou até que o time chegou para o treino de manhã – foi parar no noticiário local."

"E ele ainda estava nos chamando no próximo mês, na esperança de repetir o desempenho," Kate riu.

"Vocês três são inacreditáveis," Bella disse rindo.

Eu escolhi esse momento para bater na porta e facilitar minha entrada.

"Edward!" Os olhos de Bella se iluminaram, e ela pulou do fim da cama em sua perna boa para se arremessar em meus braços. Abracei-a, satisfeito com a reação dela, mas comecei a sentir-me desconfortável quando as três vampiras começaram a me avaliar. Eu não tinha que adivinhar que elas estavam me despindo com os olhos – eu podia ver em suas cabeças. E a imaginação delas era claramente praticada na arte.

"Você tem um belo exemplar, Bella," Tanya disse, e Bella se afastou de mim com uma risada. Eu assisti a troca desconfortavelmente.

"Vamos, Tanya, o que nós falamos?"

"Você disse não tocar," Tanya respondeu, entregando a Bella suas muletas. "Podemos olhar, porém, não podemos?"

Bella revirou os olhos e olhou para mim. "Tanya, Kate e Irina são à base do mito súcubos."

Olhei para os três rostos intricados. "Demônios que sugam almas dos homens através do sexo?"

"Oh, eles são sempre participantes dispostos," Kate disse com uma piscadela. Ela era divertida, mas dificilmente lasciva, ao contrário de suas irmãs, e eu descobri que gostava dela imediatamente.

"Acho que vocês senhoritas estavam criando laços."

Bella se enfiou debaixo do meu braço, sorrindo. "Elas têm algumas histórias ótimas."

"Eu aposto," disse, desejando que eu pudesse deixar Bella aqui, neste momento, quando ela estava feliz e despreocupada. "Você sabe que há um lobisomem de mau humor na sala de estar?"

"Eu tenho dito a Tanya que ela deveria dar uma chance a ele, mas ela não está indo fazer isso."

"Criaturas imundas, cães," Tanya fez uma careta. "Não tenho interesse em ficar com um homem que poderia muito bem lamber sua própria bunda."

Eu lutei contra um sorriso, secretamente de acordo com ela.

"Você pode sempre perguntar para ele sobre seus métodos preferidos de higiene pessoal," Bella sugeriu. "Tenho certeza que ele ficaria feliz com qualquer tipo de comunicação neste momento."

"Eu vou considerar," disse Tanya, mas ela claramente não tinha nenhuma intenção de considerar nada a ver com Jacob. No entanto, suas palavras apaziguaram Bella.

"Por favor, considere," Bella disse sinceramente. "Agora que eu tenho o meu namorado de volta, eu vou abandonar vocês, senhoritas."

"Não se divirta muito," provocou Kate.

Bella abriu caminho para fora do quarto e em direção as escadas para o nosso quarto no terceiro andar, mas eu a parei. "Eu quero te levar para outro lugar."

"Ok." Ela parecia confusa, mas disposta.

"Posso carregar você? Eu vou ter que, eventualmente, mas será mais rápido – "

Bella soltou um suspiro. "Sim, tudo bem, se você precisa."

"Vai ser rápido, eu prometo", eu disse. Ela entregou suas muletas, que eu coloquei debaixo do meu braço esquerdo conforme eu a levantava com o direito.

Desci as escadas, saindo pela porta dos fundos, atravessando o rio, passando pela floresta. Bella manteve seu rosto contra o meu pescoço e os olhos fechados até que eu parei em frente à pequena cabana.

"Que lugar é esse?" Bella perguntou, olhando ao nosso redor para a pequena casa arrumada e pitoresca rodeada por árvores.

"Está na propriedade dos Cullen desde que eles compraram," eu disse a ela. "Esme está reformando."

"É maravilhoso," ela ofegou quando eu a coloquei em seus pés. Ela sem dizer nada pegou as muletas de mim e foi até a porta da frente. A segui até a casa, deixando-a explorar, adiando o momento em que eu teria que dizer-lhe a má notícia.

"Este lugar é incrível," Bella disse, espiando os quartos. Ela se virou, examinando a sala de estar. "Você não pode se imaginar vivendo aqui?"

Olhei em volta, para a grande poltrona perto da janela onde Bella iria amar ler, para à lareira baixa, para estante grande, mas vazia contra a parede.

"Eu posso te ver aqui," eu disse.

"Mas não você?"

Eu apenas sorri. "Eu me vejo onde você está, Bella."

Ela balançou a cabeça para mim. "Então por que estamos aqui? Só para ver como é legal?"

"Não. Na verdade, existem algumas coisas que precisamos falar. Coisas que eu queria falar em particular."

Bella abaixou-se para o sofá, pálida e com a testa franzida. "Estou tendo aquela sensação de déjà vu. O que aconteceu agora, Edward? O que há de errado?"

Eu me ajoelhei diante dela. "Bella, Laurent escapou de Jasper. Nós procuramos pelo rastro dele o dia todo."

"Ele precisa ser seguido? Eu pensei que ele concordou em dar a mensagem para Victoria."

Eu concordei com a cabeça. "Ele concordou, mas ele não está mantendo a sua palavra. Alice não vê ele indo para Seattle."

"Ok." Bella se inclinou para frente, colocando seus braços contra as coxas. Eu segurei sua mão na minha. "Essa é a má notícia, então? Estamos de volta a não saber quando Victoria vai atacar?"

Baixei a cabeça. "Infelizmente, não – esse não é mais o nosso maior problema."

"Edward?" ela me cutucou com o pé. "Você está me assustando. O que poderia ser pior do que Victoria?"

Eu hesitei. Bella revidou. "Oh, Deus, você não vai terminar comigo, vai? Como uma tentativa equivocada de me proteger?"

Eu ri para isso e apertei suas mãos. "Não, Bella. Mesmo que pudesse funcionar, eu sou muito egoísta para desistir de você."

"Então o que é? Por favor, me diga. Estou imaginando todos os tipos de cenários horríveis."

Deixei escapar um suspiro. "Alice desconfia que Laurent vá contar aos Volturi sobre Victoria."

Bella franziu a testa confusa. "Mas isso não seria bom? Você disse que os Volturi eram como policiais vampiros, certo? Então, eles terão de detê-la? Eu entendo por que nós não podemos ir para os Volturi, mas se Laurent é aquele a contar a eles..."

"Bella, não há como os Volturi não descobrirem sobre você se Laurent for até eles."

Bella empalicedeu. Ela se lembrou do que eu disse a ela sobre os Volturi e seres humanos que sabiam demais. "Como você pode ter certeza?"

Eu me inclinei para frente. "Eu vi o que eles podem fazer, na mente de Carlisle. Ele passou um tempo com eles séculos atrás. E Aro, um dos líderes, tem a capacidade de ler todos os pensamentos que uma pessoa já teve com um simples toque. Se ele usar seu poder em Laurent, ele saberá tudo que Laurent sabe sobre nós. "

"O que exatamente vai acontecer quando eles descobrirem?" Bella perguntou gravemente.

"Dada à situação com Victoria, eu suspeito que eles vão querer agir imediatamente. Eles podem ir para Seattle primeiro... mas depois, eles virão para nós."

Ela mordeu o lábio. "O que podemos fazer?"

Sentei-me nos meus calcanhares, ainda segurando suas mãos. "A meu ver, temos duas opções. Primeira, nós poderíamos fugir. Você teria que deixar a escola, ficar longe de sua família – longe de qualquer lugar onde seria fácil para eles encontrarem você. Você teria que deixar esta vida para trás... mas você poderia permanecer humana."

"E a outra opção é me transformar?" Bella adivinhou.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

Ela se endireitou, tirando suas mãos das minhas, e olhou pensativa para fora da janela. "E eles não irão puni-lo por ter me dito, se você me transformasse?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "A principal preocupação deles é a exposição. Se eles estiverem satisfeitos que o segredo está guardado, eles vão deixar assim."

"Ok," ela suspirou. "Bem, isso não é tão ruim, certo? Quero dizer, estávamos pensando em me tornar um vampiro de qualquer jeito."

"Teria de ser... muito mais cedo do que havíamos planejado."

"Quanto mais cedo?"

"Talvez na próxima semana," eu disse a ela relutantemente. Eu observei o rosto de Bella cuidadosamente conforme ela olhou para suas mãos em seu colo, com os olhos piscando rapidamente enquanto ela lutava contra as lágrimas. Eu me senti como o pior desculpa de pessoa do mundo.

"Eu não teria tempo de ver minha mãe novamente, iria?"

"Nós poderíamos tentar, mas seria um risco," eu disse suavemente.

Ela não disse nada em resposta, e eu fiquei impotente diante dela. "Eu sinto muito, Bella."

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça sem olhar para mim. Nunca me senti tão longe dela.

"O que eu posso fazer?" Eu perguntei. "O que você precisa?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Só venha se sentar comigo."

Eu me movi para o sofá com ela, inseguro. Ela não fez nenhum movimento para chegar mais perto. Apavorado com a distância, eu estendi a mão e toquei seu ombro. Bella virou a cabeça na minha direção. Uma vez que nossos olhos se encontraram, as paredes entre nós caíram, e eu podia ver todo o seu medo e angústia. Com um soluço engasgado, ela veio rastejando para meu colo, enrolando-se contra o meu peito enquanto as lágrimas começaram a cair.

Segurei-a enquanto ela chorava, sussurrando as minhas desculpas em seu ouvido. Foi só na noite passada que eu pensei que poderia ser bom para ela? Foi esta manhã que eu prometi que esta situação afetaria sua vida o mínimo possível? E eu tinha falhado com ela nesse aspecto. Eu deveria ter feito mais – seguindo Laurent eu mesmo, ou talvez ter ficado com o braço dele como Emmett havia sugerido – em vez de deixar todo o trabalho para os Cullens. Eu queria fazer isto direito, mas eu estava ficando sem tempo.

Bella logo se acalmou, mas eu a mantive embalada contra mim, com medo do que aconteceria quando eu a deixasse ir. Eu sabia que ela me amava o suficiente para esquecer o meu passado sangrento, o suficiente para me dizer que sabia o que eu era e que ela não se importava. Mas ela me ama o suficiente para não se ressentir sobre isso?

"Edward?"

Engoli em seco. "Sim?"

"Eu realmente quero ver minha mãe mais uma vez. Mesmo que seja só por algumas horas."

"Nós poderíamos pegar um vôo hoje à noite. Nós não sabemos quanto tempo temos até que Alice veja algo. E o seu pai?"

"Eu tive este fim de semana com ele. Eu... talvez eu possa vê-lo novamente quando voltarmos. De qualquer forma, terá de ser suficiente."

"Por que não voltamos para casa agora? Eu posso fazer os arranjos," eu disse, me sentando reto.

"Não, espere." Bella pegou meu braço. "Podemos falar sobre o que vai acontecer? Se eu tiver que ser transformada agora?"

"Ok. Você tem perguntas?"

Ela assentiu, parecendo assustada. Isso fez meu peito doer.

"Quanto vai doer?" ela me perguntou.

Estremeci. "Você quer a resposta honesta?"

"Sim. Por favor. Eu preciso saber."

"Mais do que tudo que você já sentiu, Bella."

Bella engoliu em seco. "Você vai fazer isso, certo?"

"Eu não quero mais ninguém chegando perto do seu pescoço, mas... Bella, seu sangue... eu não sei se vou ser capaz de parar," eu admiti.

Bella se dobrou para perto de mim. "Você vai. Eu preciso que seja você a fazer isso, Edward."

"Então eu vou." Poderíamos descobrir a logística mais tarde. Eu estava terrivelmente consciente, talvez mais do que ela de quanto pouco tempo resta.

"E depois que eu estiver transformada? O que vamos fazer? Aonde nós vamos?"

"Eu não sei," eu disse, porque realmente eu não tinha pensado muito além de dar a notícia para ela. Mas Bella sabia assim como eu que ela não seria capaz de estar perto de seres humanos depois. Voltar ao meu apartamento estava fora de questão. "Talvez possamos ficar aqui."

"Em Forks?"

"Nesta casa," Eu esclareci. "Tenho certeza que os Cullens não se importariam."

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Isso seria ótimo, eu suponho."

Eu franzi a testa. "Você não quer viver aqui? Podemos ir para onde você quiser."

"Não," ela engoliu, "Será bom ficar em Forks. Vou apenas ficar com saudade do seu apartamento, eu acho. Estava começando a parecer um lar."

"Eu posso continuar o alugando," eu ofereci. "Nós poderíamos voltar depois de algumas décadas."

"Mas isso é estúpido," Bella disse, "É um desperdício de dinheiro. Nós não vamos viver lá."

Eu não acho que ela quis dizer isso. "Não é um desperdício de dinheiro se isso te faz feliz."

Ela sorriu, e eu senti uma onda de alívio. "Mas ainda é estúpido."

Dei de ombros. "Eu posso lidar com ser estúpido."

Bella aceitou essa resposta. "Você acha que eu vou ser muito diferente? Quando eu for uma vampira?"

"Não nas maneiras importantes."

"Quais são as maneiras importantes?" ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Eu acariciei seu cabelo. "Fisicamente, muito será diferente – especialmente a partir de sua própria perspectiva. E você pode não se sentir como você mesma por um longo tempo, por causa da sede de sangue – mas você ainda vai ser você em todos os aspectos que sejam relevantes. Sua personalidade não mudara. Todas as mesmas esperanças e desejos estarão lá, enterrados sob a sede talvez, mas lá."

Bella se afastou, fora de meus braços. Eu a observei ficar de pé com trepidação, sem saber o que ela iria dizer em seguida. Mas eu deveria saber.

"Ok," ela suspirou. "Eu acho que é hora de ir para o aeroporto agora."

* * *

**N/T:**_ Ai esta o cap. 34 (finalmente), o próximo só quando a autora postar. Eu sei que demorou pra sair, mas é que eu fiz confusão, fiz o upload do cap. umas três semanas atrás mas esqueci completamente de publicar =X Tô ficando cada dia mais lerda gente... ñ me matem kk'_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Quando voltamos para a casa principal, a família Cullen inteira estava na varanda de trás esperando por nós. Alice tinha uma mochila já embalada com roupas, passagens aéreas e documentos. Nos mandaram para o aeroporto com abraços e garantias, e nós estávamos em nosso caminho.

Bella permaneceu quieta, pensativa, quando começamos nossa corrida para Seattle. Eu estava dividido entre a deixarela ter tempo para processar ou puxá-la para fora de sua concha.

"Você precisa ligar para sua mãe e deixá-la saber que estamos indo?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

"Não," Bella murmurou, distraída. Seus olhos assistindo a paisagem que passava. "Ela adora surpresas. Ela vai ficar mais feliz em me ver se ela não estiver esperando minha visita."

"Ela vai ficar feliz em ver você, não importa o quê," eu apontei.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei, mas eu prefiro surpreendê-la. Eu não quero que ela dirija para o aeroporto para nos encontrar no meio da noite. Deixe-a dormir, para que eu possa tirar o máximo do meu tempo com ela."

"Certo," Eu concordei, disposto a ir com qualquer plano que ela desejasse neste momento. "Será que ela vai ter tempo para gastar com você?" Eu perguntei. "Ela trabalha?"

"Ela é uma professora substituta. Ela pode se recusar a ir se ela é chamada. Ela costumava ensinar em tempo integral, mas ela desistiu depois que se casou com Phil. Ela queria poder viajar com ele."

"Você desaprova?" Eu perguntei, ouvindo algo estranho em seu tom.

"Não... eu costumava desaprovar. Eu não conseguia entender, quando eu tinha 16 anos. Como ela poderia desistir de tudo por um homem, quando ela me disse para nunca fazer isso? Mas eu entendo agora." Bella estava olhando pela janela, ainda no fundo de seus próprios pensamentos. Eu sabia que ela não elaboraria por si mesma.

"O que você 'entende' agora?"

"Você se lembra da primeira vez que fizemos sexo?" ela perguntou abruptamente.

Um riso escapou dos meus lábios. "Mesmo que eu não tivesse uma memória perfeita, eu nunca iria esquecer _isso_."

Bella sorriu levemente, parecendo um pouco melancólica, um pouco nostálgica. "Eu sabia que estava louca para ir com você. Eu sabia que podia ser perigoso, e eu sabia que deveria correr de volta para meu dormitório, ir para a cama, ter meu sono para a classe no dia seguinte. Essa era a coisa mais inteligente. Mas havia algo maior em jogo – eu senti instintivamente. Eu sabia que iria me arrepender de não ir com você. E quando você me beijou, eu tinha certeza que ia me tornar um caso de uma noite, mas eu não parei você porque eu sabia que iria me arrepender de não estar com você."

Bella virou o seu olhar longe da janela, finalmente, focando no meu rosto. "O que eu não sabia era que é assim que começa, é quando se torna mais que um relacionamento."

"Eu não estou seguindo," eu admiti.

"Minha mãe me disse para nunca desistir de tudo por um homem, e ela estava certa. Você não desisti de tudo por apenas um homem qualquer. Você espera por aquele que se torna tudo. Você espera aquele que você precisa em sua vida para que tudo valha à pena. Isso é o que minha mãe fez... e é isso que eu estou fazendo."

"Eu sou tudo?" Eu perguntei. Que coisa, inebriante ridículo que eu poderia ser tudo para Bella, quando eu tinha sido nada a ninguém por quase um século.

"Você é. Você sabe que você é. Isso é o que o amor significa."

"Como você já apontou, Bella, não é o que o amor significa para todos."

"Mas é o que o amor significa para mim, e eu sou a única que conta, certo?" brincou ela.

"Sem dúvida, você é a única que conta," eu concordei.

* * *

A primeira etapa da nossa viagem foi um vôo para Atlanta. Felizmente, Alice tinha reservado para nós a classe executiva, que foi significativamente menos desconfortável do que turismo vôo. Uma vez que investiguei as informações de vôo que Alice tinha embalado para nós, percebi que seria de manhã cedo em Jacksonville no momento em que chegássemos.

Eu fiz Bella dormir um pouco, ainda que intermitentemente, durante o primeiro vôo, e eu fingi cochilar para o benefício dos nossos companheiros de viagem e os comissários de bordo. Tivemos uma breve parada em Atlanta, durante o qual obtive um café da manhã para uma Bella grogue, e depois continuamos no nosso caminho para Jacksonville. Bella ligou para sua mãe, uma vez que aterrissamos; Renee jorrou com entusiasmo sobre a visita e depois passou a se preocupar com Bella faltando na escola. No momento em que Bella convenceu a mãe que a visita não prejudicaria suas notas, nós estávamos em um carro alugado e em nosso caminho para casa de sua mãe.

Renée e Phil Dwyer viviam em uma pequena casa de dois quartos na praia, logo aprendi. Nós chegamos a uma cena bastante pitoresca.

"Estou surpreso que você nunca se mudou para cá com eles," eu disse, olhando para Bella quando eu desliguei o motor. "Este parece ser o seu tipo de lugar. Assim que a cobertura de nuvens da manhã sumir, será um dia brilhante, ensolarado."

"Bem, Phil entrou no time aqui em Jacksonville cerca de dois meses depois que eu estive naquele acidente. Eu ainda estava na reabilitação, então me mudar não parecia ser a melhor coisa no momento... e então Charlie era tão bom sobre a coisa toda que eu teria me sentido terrível em deixá-lo. Então eu fiquei."

"Você poderia ter ido para a escola na Flórida," eu apontei. "Com a sua mãe aqui, você certamente seria qualificada para uma instituição do estado."

"Eu acho que de certa forma, eu realmente não queria. Depois do acidente, tudo era... diferente. Eu não sei. Eu acho que eu não estava preparada para morar com minha mãe de novo, como se tudo estivesse normal. E Washington não me incomoda. A chuva torna-se... calmante depois de um tempo."

"Você pode realmente desistir do sol?" Eu questionei. "Pode haver outra forma. Eu poderia levá-la para algum lugar – algum lugar onde os Volturi nunca esperariam que a gente fosse. Poderíamos nos esconder, até que você estivesse pronta, pelo o resto de sua vida até."

Bella começou a sair do carro. "Eu não quero me esconder, Edward. Eu não me importo se eu só posso sair no sol, quando ninguém pode me ver. O que me importa é estar com você. É simples assim."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa para Bella, uma mulher que só poderia ser a mãe dela saiu da casa e correu em direção ao nosso carro. Ela era uma mulher baixinha, bem bronzeada do sol da Flórida, com os olhos como os de Bella.

Bella começou a sair do carro, um processo difícil, com suas muletas, e Renee parou ao vê-la.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella. O que aconteceu com sua perna?"

"Oh, uh... eu a quebrei, há um mês. Desculpe que eu não lhe disse, mas eu sabia que você ia se preocupar muito com isso. Vou tirar o gesso em breve."

"Bella! Quando você vai aprender a ser mais cuidadosa quando você anda, querida?" Renee exagerou, envolvendo Bella em um abraço forte, uma vez que tinha chegado a seus pés. Até então, eu fiz meu caminho para fora do carro e em torno a elas, e Renee me olhou com olhos arregalados."

"E é este o Edward que eu já ouvi muito sobre?" Renee perguntou, liberando Bella.

Bella corou. "Sim, mãe, este é Edward."

Eu dei um passo à frente e estendi minha mão, como eu senti que deveria fazer. "Edward Masen. É um prazer conhecê-la."

Renee riu e me abraçou ao invés. "Bonito e educado? Onde que você o encontrou, Bella? Deus, você é como um bloco de gelo – você teve o ar condicionado ligado a todo vapor?"

"Circulação pobre," Bella forneceu por mim. "Ele é sempre assim."

"Coitadinho," Renee arrulhou, me dando tapinhas no ombro. "Vamos lá dentro, vocês dois," ela insistiu.

Lentamente, nós entramos com a perna quebrada de Bella e nossas bolsas. Renee nos levou até o quarto de hospedes, que ela se referiu como "quarto de Bella", embora ela nunca tivesse vivido lá.

"Vocês se estabeleçam e venham para o andar de baixo, para que possamos recuperar o atraso," Renee jorrou, introduzindo-nos para o quarto, evidentemente bem comigo partilhando o quarto com Bella.

"Oh cara," Bella suspirou. "Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava."

Pousei as malas e me virei para ela. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, sim," ela assegurou, mas ela não encontrou meus olhos. "Ela esta simplesmente... ela esta tão _feliz_, então pensar sobre o que vai acontecer com ela quando nós fingirmos minha morte... ou seja, lá o que vamos fazer para explicar a minha ausência. Vai esmagá-la."

Abracei-a, sem pistas sobre o que mais eu poderia fazer. "Talvez nós não tenhamos que fingir sua morte. Talvez você possa manter contato, desde que você não a veja ou Charlie pessoalmente. Podemos dizer que fomos para algum país distante e fugimos."

"E nós não podemos vir visitar, porque é muito caro voar com o salário de um produtor de arroz?" Bella completou, inclinando-se em mim.

"Ou algo nesse sentido. Acho que para a maioria dos pais, é mais fácil saber que sua criança está fora vivendo sua vida sem eles do que saber que não estão vivendo em tudo."

"Devemos descer," Bella murmurou. "Tenho certeza que minha mãe está esperando para interrogar você."

"Oh, ela está," eu confirmei. "Ela pensou em pouco mais, pois ela percebeu que eu estava com você. Você deixou um monte de fora em seus e-mails semanais, não é?"

"Sim," disse ela timidamente. "Mas dado como minha vida é nos dias de hoje, só há um tanto de coisa que eu possa dizer a ela."

"Bem, eu espero que você esteja pronta para a Inquisição Espanhola agora."

"Eu espero que _você esteja_ pronto," Bella zombou, e nós fizemos nosso caminho pelas escadas, onde Renee esperava na sala de estar. Três copos estavam na mesinha de centro. Cheirei furtivamente. Limonada. Pouco cedo para isso, pensei, mas eu acho que eu teria que sofrer com isso. Na escala de coisa nojentas que os humanos consomem, limonada não era tão ruim.

"Sente-se, sente-se," Renee disse, acenando para nos aproximamos. Bella sentou no sofá com sua mãe, e eu numa cadeira ao lado de Bella.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você veio para esta visita espontânea," Renee prosseguiu, falando com Bella. "Você nunca é espontânea."

Bella corou. "Eu tenho estado muito mais espontânea, ultimamente, na verdade."

Uma das sobrancelhas de Renee levantou. "Eu vejo."

"Você vê o quê?"

"Nada, nada. Vocês dois estão namorando desde setembro, né?"

"É isso mesmo," Bella respondeu, olhando para mim. Dei-lhe um sorriso educado, para o benefício de Renee.

"Dois meses, então. Dois meses, e você me disse quase nada sobre esse rapaz," Renee repreendeu. "Vá em frente, Edward. Compense a negligência da minha filha. De onde você é? O que você está estudando?"

Dei-lhe as respostas preparadas – Eu havia crescido em Chicago, tinha vindo para Washington para fugir da cidade, atualmente estudando psicologia.

"O que você quer fazer quando terminar a faculdade?" Renee me perguntou, e eu percebi o que Bella estava insinuando no andar de cima. Interrogatório de Renee foi pior do que o de Charlie. Ela queria ter certeza de que eu era bom o suficiente para sua filha. Pelo menos ela não tinha feito a sua mente a esse respeito ainda.

"Eu gostaria de ir para a escola de medicina e me tornar um psiquiatra," Eu menti. Bella sorriu para mim.

"Dr. Masen, hein? Eu poderia me acostumar com isso."

Renee deu uma risadinha. "Bem, eu estou contente que Bella trouxe você com ela. Sabe, mesmo quando ela estava comigo, ela nunca mostrou o menor interesse em meninos. Não fiquei surpresa que ela não queria namorar com Charlie ao redor – nada como um policial como pai matar sua vida amorosa – mas eu estava começando a me preocupar que ela nunca encontraria alguém."

"Mãe," Bella gemeu. Lutei contra um sorriso.

"Acho que se minha mãe estivesse por perto, ela teria se preocupado com a mesma coisa sobre mim," eu ofereci.

"Então vocês são uma combinação perfeita, não é?" Renee sorriu, encantada com o meu comentário e amaciada pela piedade pelo o meu estado de órfão.

Bella corou e mudou de assunto. "Como você e Phil estão indo?"

Conversamos um pouco, ou devo dizer, elas conversaram. Tentei ficar de fora, para deixar Bella ter este tempo com sua mãe. Quando o sol começou a sair, eu tive que fingir o início de uma enxaqueca e subir as escadas. Tentei ler um dos livros que encontrei na prateleira em seu quarto, mas na maior parte, acabei ouvindo a conversa. Claramente, Bella adorava sua mãe de uma forma que a maioria das meninas não. O tipo de admiração respeitosa atado com uma pitada de ressentimento não estava lá, elas conversaram como boas amigas, em vez de mãe e filha, e de fato, foi assim que Renee via o relacionamento delas.

"Aquele menino seu com certeza é alguma coisa," Renee aventurou uma vez que ela sentiu que tinha fingido tempo suficiente estar desinteressada. "Tudo o que você me disse é que você o conheceu no campus. Vou precisar de mais detalhes."

"Bem... foi uma noite no campus. Eu estava saindo da biblioteca, e eu tropecei na calçada e derrubei todos os meus livros. Edward estava por perto e os pegou para mim."

"Cavalheiro. Bom. E?"

Eu vi através de Renee quando Bella mordeu o lábio, tentando encaixar a história para ouvidos maternais. "Nós começamos a conversar, e ele me levou de volta para meu dormitório." Eu ri um pouco, sabendo que ela não diria a Renee o que nós tínhamos realmente feito naquela noite. "Eu não achava que iria vê-lo novamente, mas alguns dias depois, ele apareceu na minha porta. Fomos... inseparáveis desde então."

Renee assentiu lentamente, então perguntou o que ela realmente queria saber. "Você dois... você sabe...?"

Bella virou um rosa brilhante. "Mãe, eu não posso falar sobre isso com você."

"Você, pelo menos, esta sendo segura?" Renee perguntou. "Eu sei que você não pode engravidar, mas você ainda precisa ter cuidado com doença."

"Ele é limpo, mãe, eu prometo," Bella disse.

"E ele é bom para você?"

"Muito."

"Detalhes, Bella, vamos lá. Esperei 19 anos por esse momento."

"Ele tem um grande cuidado comigo, mãe," disse ela. "Mesmo quando nós começamos a namorar – um dia ele ouviu meu estômago roncar e me arrastou para fora para almoçar. Ele nem sequer pediu nada para si mesmo e não me deixou pagar. E quando eu perdi o emprego de garçonete, Edward me levou ao redor para preencher aplicações. Ele colocou outro celular na sua conta só porque eu não tenho um e ele queria ser capaz de chegar a mim. É irritante, na verdade. Ele nunca me deixa recusar nada."

Renee franziu a testa, deliberadamente. "Isso foi muito generoso dele – eu espero que você não tenha sido ingrata. Você é horrível sobre presentes... sempre foi."

"Eu tento não ser ingrata," Bella disse. "Especialmente desde que eu quebrei minha perna... Não diga a Charlie, mas eu tenho ficado com Edward, enquanto a minha perna está com o gesso."

Um pensamento tortuoso entrou na mente de Renee, e ela foi rápida em expressar ele. "Brincando de casinha, não estamos?"

"Mãe, honestamente. Por favor, não diga nada parecido com isso na frente de Edward. A última coisa que precisamos agora é dicas de casamento."

"É algo que você está pensando?" Renee perguntou. "Você é muito jovem."

"O mais longe que eu estou pensando sobre o futuro agora mesmo é terminar este semestre e tirar esse gesso," Bella mentiu. "Eu não tenho certeza se Edward é mesmo o tipo de casar." Eu não tinha certeza, também, e isso me preocupava. Será que Bella quer se casar? Suponho que não era tão estranho, considerando que eu estava planejando uma eternidade com Bella, mas casamento parecia algo completamente diferente.

Renee acenou com a cabeça, pensativa. "Eu só quero que você mantenha suas opções em aberto. É apenas o seu primeiro ano de faculdade depois de tudo, e um homem vai amarrá-la para baixo como nada mais."

Bella suspirou. "Mas eu não me importo de ser amarrada como você, mãe. Você sabe disso."

"É exatamente por isso que eu me preocupo," Renee disse. "Eu tenho medo que você vai sossegar muito cedo com a pessoa errada só para acabar com isso."

"E se Edward é o certo?"

Renee levantou a cabeça – eu poderia dizer pela mudança no ângulo de seus olhos. "Então, esperar para descobrir não vai doer, vai?"

"Acho que não," Bella sorriu.

"Então. Quando você ligou, eu comecei a planejar as coisas para nós, mas com sua perna, eu acho que um passeio na praia não é a melhor idéia. Como é que uma viagem de compras soa?"

"Soa ótimo, mãe."

"Por que você não vai ver se Edward quer vir?" Renee pediu. "Oh, mas ele provavelmente não vai estar se sentindo disposto, ele vai? Enxaqueca... coisa horrível."

"Não, ele provavelmente não vai querer, mas eu vou ver como ele esta antes de sairmos."

Poucos minutos depois, após uma grande aglomeração, ela conseguiu chegar até mim.

"Viagem de compras, hein?" Eu sorri.

"Sim," Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Lamento que você não possa vir – acho que minha mãe gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor."

Dei de ombros e levantei da minha posição na cama para abraçá-la. Como sempre, seu calor tomou conta de mim, e eu sabia que ia ficar comigo uma vez que ela saísse. "Eu provavelmente teria ficado de fora de qualquer maneira, mesmo se o sol tivesse ficado longe. Você deve ter algum tempo sozinha com sua mãe. Eu não quero ocupar toda a atenção dela."

Bella riu. "Eu acho que você já ocupou. Você não vai ficar entediado aqui sozinho?"

"Eu vou encontrar algo para me divertir," eu assegurei-lhe. "Nem pense em mim – basta ir se divertir com sua mãe."

"Não pensar em você? É provável," ela sorriu, puxando-se pelos meus ombros para me beijar. Segurei-a por um pouco mais de tempo, querendo que ela saiba que nestes dias de estresse, eu não iria abandoná-la.

* * *

Bella e sua mãe tinha ido embora há algumas horas quando meu celular tocou.

"Oi, Alice," eu respondi.

"Nós temos um problema," ela suspirou.

Meu estômago afundou. "Outro?"

Alice, para minha surpresa, riu. "Não esse tipo de problema. Um problema de lobo. Uma infestação, na verdade," disse ela com a frustração audível.

"Você está me perdendo, Alice," eu admiti.

"Tanya começou a aquecer com Jacob – ela está falando com ele, de qualquer maneira – e agora ele se recusa a sair, e ele não vai mudar em forma de lobo, por isso agora a matilha toda, se preocupando com a segurança dele, está vagueando por aqui."

"Na casa?" Eu perguntei, alarmado. Alguém ia ser morto.

"Não, fora dela. Mas o cheiro deles está em toda parte," Alice reclamou.

"Bem, isso é horrível. Mas... o que você quer que eu faça sobre isso?"

"Nada. Eu só precisava de alguém para reclamar, e todo mundo aqui está super nervoso como é."

"Eu não posso acreditar que Tanya esta realmente dando a ele uma chance," eu respondi, andando em torno do quarto de Bella. Não havia muito aqui que realmente pertencia a ela, mas havia um painel de cortiça coberto com fotografias.

"Bem, ele estava fazendo tanto beicinho que Kate forçou Tanya ir para um passeio com ele na noite passada. Eu penso que Tanya acha o cachorrinho-filhote-perdido fofo. Mais, eu suspeito que ela esteja intrigada com a possibilidade de dormir com alguém que é tanto mais forte do que um ser humano e mais quentes."

"Eu acho que faz sentido," disse, referindo-me à última parte. "Mas eu não sei como ela vai superar esse cheiro."

"Eles dizem que o amor é cego. Talvez não tenha olfato, também."

"Para o bem de ambos, eu espero que sim."

"Como é que vai indo ai?" Alice perguntou educadamente, como se ela não tivesse vigiando nós dois.

"Está tudo bem. O que Bella e Renee estão fazendo agora?"

"Coisas femininas. Matando a saudade. A meu ver agora, Bella vai fazer bem a transição."

* * *

Bella e Renee não retornaram até o início da noite. Eu ainda tive que esperar cerca de uma hora para o sol ir para baixo antes que eu pudesse rastejar para baixo. Depois que chegaram em casa, elas depositaram suas sacolas de compras na sala e se dirigiram para a cozinha para fazer o jantar "juntas". Realmente, Bella fez a maior parte do trabalho e deu a Renee pequenas tarefas que não poderiam atrapalhar.

Limpei a garganta quando cheguei à porta da cozinha e as duas mulheres olharam para cima.

"Você está se sentindo melhor, Edward?" Renee questionou.

"Muito, obrigado," eu menti. "Me desculpe, por não ter ido com vocês hoje."

"Você provavelmente teria ficado entediado," Bella disse.

"Você teria gastado muito tempo esperando no lado de fora de vestiários," Renee acrescentou.

Renee e Bella tagarelaram sobre seu dia, e eu ouvi, observando elas terminarem de cozinhar. Uma vez que a comida estava pronta, forcei para baixo algumas mordidas desconfortáveis – Renee estava me observando como um falcão em busca de sinais de um apetite saudável.

Após o jantar, pedi licença para ir ao banheiro e pela primeira vez realmente quis dizer isso – eu tinha um monte de fajita de frango no meu estômago que tinha que ser expelido, assim que possível. Enquanto eu estava no andar de cima, eu poderia dizer que Bella e Renee estavam mergulhadas em uma conversa íntima, e eu decidi não voltar. Elas tinham retirado alguns álbuns de fotos, e eu não queria ser uma distração.

Quando Bella finalmente chegou lá em cima, seu rosto estava sombrio, e ela trouxe vários álbuns de fotos com ela.

"Eu tenho cópias da maioria destas fotografias, mas tenho medo que não vou ser capaz de lembrar as histórias por trás delas uma vez que eu for transformada. Posso contar para você, então você pode me dizer depois?"

"É claro", eu disse, espantado que ela parecesse hesitante em perguntar. Ela não sabe que eu daria a ela qualquer coisa no mundo agora?

Durante toda a noite, ela se sentou entre minhas pernas, e eu olhei por cima de seu ombro páginas e páginas de fotos enquanto ouvia suas histórias. Cerca de cinco horas da manhã ela começou a bocejar tantas vezes que eu insisti que ela tentasse dormir um pouco. Sua mãe, eu suspeitava, se levantaria em apenas algumas horas.

Bella dormiu profundamente graças à sua exaustão, e eu continuei a folhear seus álbuns de fotos, memorizando tanto da vida de Bella quanto eu podia no tempo que nos restava.

* * *

Bella estava almoçando com Renee na varanda ensolarada dos fundos quando a chamada veio. Era Esme, transmitindo a mais recente visão que Alice tinha mostrado.

"Edward, me desculpe, mas é a hora para você e Bella voltar para casa."

Eu congelei, vendo Bella rir de algo que sua mãe disse. "Agora?"

"Sim, agora. Os Volturi fizeram sua decisão. Eles sabem sobre você, seu envolvimento com nossa família, Bella, os lobos - É demais para eles resistirem. Aro, Marcus e Caius estão pegando um avião particular hoje à noite."

"Hoje à noite?" Engoli, encontrando os olhos de Bella através da porta de vidro deslizante. Seu rosto caiu, vendo minha expressão. Eu não poderia nem começar a adivinhar como eu parecia para ela.

"Hoje à noite," Esme disse. "Sinto muito – realmente – mas você tem que voltar agora. Alice esta reservando o vôo de vocês e Carlisle deixando a cabana pronta – Alice pensou que Bella gostaria de ser transformada lá."

"Tudo bem," murmurei. Bella deu uma desculpa para entrar, e eu a observei com preocupação. "Alice já mandou uma mensagem com as informações?"

"Eu vou mandar. Diga a Bella... bem, basta dizer-lhe que todos sentimos muito pela forma como isso está acontecendo."

"Ok," eu disse de novo, distraído. Bella estava dentro da casa agora, vindo em minha direção.

Murmurei um adeus a Esme e olhei desesperadamente para Bella.

"O que há de errado?" ela perguntou de imediato.

Puxei-a de lado, fora da vista de sua mãe. "É a hora, Bella."

Ela franziu a testa, confusão colorindo seu rosto. "Pensei que tínhamos alguns dias, pelo menos..."

"Esme acabou de ligar. Alice teve uma visão dos Volturi pegando um avião hoje à noite."

"Por que tão cedo?" Bella estava pálida, mais pálida do que o normal, e eu podia ouvir seu coração bater mais rápido. "Eu pensei que os Volturi nunca se moviam tão rapidamente."

Eu odiava dar esta notícia a ela. "Se fosse um caso normal, eu não acho que eles estariam tão interessados. Infelizmente, há uma série de fatores agarrando a atenção deles – você ser humana é talvez o menor deles."

"Você está dizendo que não é nem mesmo sobre mim? O que é que eles querem?"

"Eu não sei exatamente o que eles querem, mas com o exército de Victoria, e os lobisomens e os Cullen tendo um clã grande... Eu acho que eles sentiram que tinham de intervir mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Diga-me, honestamente, Edward? – você está em perigo? Os Cullen estão?"

"Não, Bella," corri para tranquilizá-la. "Nós vamos transformar você – isso significa que não há leis quebradas, e os Volturi não tem nenhuma razão para fazer qualquer coisa para nós. Você só deve se preocupar com você mesma agora."

Bella mordeu o lábio e olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. "Eu me sinto melhor me preocupando com outra pessoa."

Escovei meu polegar em sua bochecha seca. "Nosso principal objetivo é voltar a Forks. Apenas se concentre nisso por enquanto. O que você quer contar a sua mãe?"

Ela pensou por um momento. "Eu vou dizer a ela que você encontrou uma promoção de bilhetes de última hora. Ela é econômica; vai gostar disso."

"Vou subir para empacotar – a menos que você me quer com você?"

"Eu estarei bem até sairmos." Ela apertou minha mão e se virou para voltar para sua mãe. Eu queria manter meus olhos nela, mas o tempo era essencial. Subi e embalei tudo na minha própria velocidade, enquanto Bella deu desculpas para sua mãe. Renee pediu-lhe para ficar mais um dia, até se ofereceu para pagar a diferença sobre os bilhetes, mas Bella desviou com conversas sobre tarefas escolares.

Renee desistiu com um pequeno suspiro. "Bem, há sempre as férias de primavera." Bella não respondeu.

No momento em que elas entraram, eu estava esperando na porta da frente com as nossas malas.

"Nossa, você é aplicado," Renee disse, perplexa com minha velocidade.

"Não havia muito para embalar," respondi. Meu telefone tocou no meu bolso, e eu verifiquei, enquanto Renee fazia estardalhaço sobre Bella uma última vez. Alice me enviou as informações de vôo – nós tínhamos menos de duas horas.

"Me desculpe, Bella," eu interrompi, "Mas nós realmente precisamos ir agora. Perdoe-nos, Renee," eu adicionei me desculpando.

"Eu entendo," Renee suspirou, abraçando Bella mais uma vez. "Você vai me deixar saber quando você tirar o gesso, não vai?"

"Eu vou, mãe. Falaremos em breve," ela mentiu. Bella abraçou sua mãe de volta com força, aproveitando um último abraço. Desviei o olhar para lhes dar aquele momento, mas Bella se afastou abruptamente e deu a sua mãe um sorriso. "É melhor irmos. Eu te amo, mãe."

Algo no tom de Bella tocou um acorde com Renee – deve ter, porque ela lutou contra as lágrimas repentinas e forçou um sorriso. "Eu também te amo, Bella, minha doce menina."

Bella começou a chorar no caminho para o carro, cuidadosamente mantendo seu rosto longe dos olhos vigilantes de Renee. À medida que puxei para fora da garagem, cheguei para a mão de Bella, sabendo que não tinha nada que eu poderia dizer neste momento que não seria banal ou trivial, sabendo que palavras não a confortariam.

Eu gostaria de poder encostar o carro e segurá-la por um momento, mas não havia tempo. Teríamos que voar para o aeroporto como era, e foi muito difícil para eu concentrar em ouvir patrulheiros da rodovia quando eu não podia sentir o cheiro de nada, além do sal das lágrimas de Bella.

Bella tinha recuperado a compostura perfeita no momento em que chegamos ao aeroporto e ainda conseguiu sorrir para o atendente de aluguel de automóveis, que entregou a bagagem do porta-malas.

Ainda assim, logo que pude, puxei-a para fora da vista do público e a abracei firmemente, tanto para o meu conforto quanto para o dela.

"Eu estou bem, Edward," disse ela antes que eu pudesse perguntar. Seu rosto escondido facilmente na dobra do meu pescoço. "Só me prometa que você vai me amar para sempre, e isso é tudo que eu preciso."

"Eu vou te amar cada dia do sempre," eu jurei sem um traço de hesitação. Ela me disse que eu era tudo para ela. "Tudo" nem sequer parece adequado para descrever o que ela significava para mim.

Bella se puxou para trás e olhou para mim com aqueles calmos, olhos castanhos. "Então vamos para casa."

* * *

**N/T**: Ai esta o capítulo 35 que a autora postou semana passada, eu só não consegui postar antes por causa do feriado, espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo só quando a Amethyst Jackson postar de novo. E se não tiver reviews (eu sei que tem muuuita gente que lê essa fic e não comenta), eu não vou me esforçar para traduzir rápido o próximo!

E para quem ainda não viu eu comecei a traduzir outra fic: Beyond Time by TKegl

_Sinopse: Após os Cullens deixarem Forks, uma reviravolta do destino leva Bella para Chicago em 1918. Ela pensa que é uma segunda chance para construir uma vida com Edward, mas quando ela o encontra, ele não é bem o que ela esperava. Será que Bella pode criar o futuro que está esperando?_

Ainda esta no comecinho mas quem estiver interessado em ler de uma olhada no meu perfil e é claro não esqueça de deixar uma review. Estou mandado _preview_ do capítulo 3 para quem está comentado no 2 (é claro que isso não vale para reviews anonimas)=D

Até!


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

"Podemos parar na delegacia?" Bella perguntou quando passamos dos limites da cidade de Forks. "Eu preciso dizer adeus ao meu pai."

Olhei para seu rosto pálido e me senti, como eu tinha desde ontem, completamente indefeso. "Claro."

Havia apenas veículos da polícia no estacionamento quando estacionamos.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la a entrar," eu disse, olhando para os degraus. Havia uma rampa, mas era ao redor do lado do edifício.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, e nós saímos do carro. Dentro da delegacia, as coisas estavam quietas. Um cara atrás de uma mesa olhou para nós, deu a Bella um sorriso de reconhecimento, e voltou para as palavras cruzadas que ele estava fazendo.

"Vou esperar aqui," murmurei. Isto não era sobre mim, afinal de contas, e tanto quanto eu queria ficar perto de Bella, minha presença iria mudar a forma como Charlie interage com sua filha.

Bella me olhou por um momento em silêncio e depois tropeçou seu caminho para o escritório de seu pai, onde ele estava, tanto quanto eu poderia dizer, assinando relatórios de casos.

"Oi, pai." Era impossível ver a cena através da mente de Charlie, nublado como era para mim, então eu apenas escutei.

"Bella! Esse foi um desaparecimento e tanto que você fez."

"Eu sei, sinto muito. Foi uma decisão de ultima hora."

"Foi assim que eu entendi. Como esta Renee?"

"Bem. Como ela sempre foi."

"Bom, muito bom." Seguido de uma pausa constrangedora. "Então você veio para Forks para que? Você não precisa estar de volta na escola?"

"Hum, sim," Bella se atrapalhou. "Mas eu esqueci uma coisa na casa. Um livro que eu preciso para a aula. Então, Edward me trouxe até aqui para pegar."

"Isso é legal da parte dele." Charlie fez uma pausa, e ouvi um embaralho de papéis. "Ele é bom para você. Estou feliz."

"Ele realmente é."

Outra pausa. "Voltando agora, então?" Charlie perguntou.

"Sim, precisamos ir. Eu só queria vir e dizer adeus."

"Tudo bem, então." Ouvi uma cadeira de raspar contra o piso de ladrilho conforme Charlie se levantava. Eles estavam se abraçando, eu imaginei.

"Eu te amo, pai," Bella disse em um sussurro.

"Eu também te amo, querida," Charlie disse com a voz rouca, emocionado por razões que ele não podia explicar. Eles se separaram; a respiração de Bella engatou. "Diga para seu garoto dirigir com cuidado de volta."

"Claro, pai. Falo com você em breve."

"Se cuide, Bells."

Eu ouvi Bella começa a se mover, e eu atravessei a sala para encontrá-la, ignorando o olhar do oficial na sala e os seus pensamentos insossos. Quando Bella saiu do escritório, ela usava uma expressão que pareceria calma para um observador casual, mas eu podia ver a tensão ao redor de seus olhos e boca.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei. Bella acenou com a cabeça e moveu-se para a saída, me deixando para segui-la.

De volta no carro, eu a examinei. Ela não estava chorando, mas parecia que ela queria.

"Há algo que você quer pegar na sua casa?" Eu perguntei. Nós não tínhamos muito tempo, e se houvesse alguma coisa pessoal que ela queria manter, era a hora de pegar.

Ela engoliu em seco. "Sim. Meus álbuns de fotos estão lá. E uma colcha que minha mãe fez para mim."

"Nós vamos parar lá, então."

"Ainda há algumas coisas em meu dormitório, também. Eu só tive que trazer para o seu apartamento as coisas que eu precisava."

"Tenho certeza que um dos Cullen ficaria feliz em ir buscar."

"Não, eles fizeram muito já. Não importa."

"Importa _sim_," eu insisti. "Todos nós queremos que você tenha menos arrependimentos quanto possível. Nenhum de nós teve qualquer chance de se preparar para esta vida. Você está dando-lhes a oportunidade de corrigir isso – Indiretamente, de qualquer forma."

Bella permaneceu no carro, enquanto eu fui para dentro da casa recolher suas coisas. Fiquei surpreso que ela não quis entrar, mas eu não pressionei a questão. Depois que reuni os itens que ela pediu, além de mais algumas que eu pensei que ela poderia querer, voltamos para a casa dos Cullen, e eu comecei a considerar a tarefa que me aguardava. Bella queria que eu fosse aquele a transformá-la, e eu sabia que ela acreditava que eu poderia fazê-lo. O que eu não tinha certeza era se _eu_ acreditava que poderia fazê-lo. Mesmo que eu tivesse aprendido a ignorar, o cheiro do sangue de Bella ainda queimava no fundo da minha garganta. Apenas o pensamento fazia a queimação aumentar. Como eu iria me conter quando confrontado com o gosto dela?

Chegamos ao fim da longa viagem. Eu me virei para Bella, que já estava me observando.

"Última chance para fugirmos juntos," eu disse.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não estou correndo. Por que lutar contra o inevitável? Podemos fugir uma vez que eu for uma vampira – eu vou ser capaz de acompanhar então."

Sorri para ela com carinho, infelizmente, sabendo que ela queria ser corajosa por mim. "Vamos ver o que vem agora, então."

Assim que eu abri a porta do carro, o cheiro de lobo bateu em mim. Eu ajudei Bella a entrar, onde o odor só ficou mais forte.

"Alice não estava brincando," eu reclamei.

Bella me lançou um olhar interrogativo.

"Cheira a lobo aqui," eu expliquei.

"Ele estão todos ao redor ainda?"

Eu assenti. "A área esta cheia com eles. Eles estão em alerta máximo, agora que eles sabem que mais vampiros estão vindo para a cidade. Eles sentem o dever de proteger Forks."

"Estou contente. Eu sei que os Volturi não estão vindo para machucar ninguém na cidade, mas se ele ficarem com fome... alguém precisa proteger o povo."

Carlisle e Esme entraram na sala, prontos para nos guiar através do processo de transformar um ser humano em vampiro.

"Bem-vindos de volta," Esme disse antes abraçar cada um de nós dois. "A cabana está pronta – nós pensamos que vocês gostariam de alguma privacidade para isso. O resto da família gostaria de desejar-lhes boa sorte antes de irem, se vocês não se importam."

"Claro que eu não me importo," Bella disse com um tom de espanto, e eu sabia que ela ainda não entendeu que os Cullen já a consideravam uma parte da família.

Lentamente, eles entraram. Para minha surpresa, Rosalie foi a primeira a nos abordar.

"Eu só queria dizer que eu sinto muito por você, Bella," Rosalie disse a ela, cuidadosamente tocando o braço dela. "Você merece melhor."

Bella mudou o peso sem jeito. "Obrigado, Rosalie." Rose se virou, mas lançou um olhar para mim. _I__sto __é __sua __culpa_.

Eu a ignorei. Bella queria isso, mesmo sem ser desta maneira. Ela precisava da minha ajuda para passar por isso, não era minha culpa.

"Quando você terminar a mudança, vamos sair para caçar," Emmett disse, avançando de trás de Rosalie. Ele envolveu-a em um abraço, superando sua figura pequena, e os olhos de Bella se arregalaram na ação. "Eu vou mostrar a você como capturar um pardo."

"Pardo. Como _urso _pardo?"

Jasper entrou na sala, vindo da cozinha naquele momento. "Não é tão ruim quanto parece," ele disse. Jasper também abraçou Bella, mas isso foi intencional. Todos nós sentimos a sensação de calma, misturada com uma pitada de emoção, que Jasper enviou na direção de Bella, mas ela sozinha parecia alheia a isso.

"Eu acho que prefiro começar pequeno," Bella disse preocupada, olhando entre os dois vampiros.

"Pequeno," Emmett zombou. "Você vai ver – o grande jogo que é realmente gratificante."

Jasper revirou os olhos. "Você realmente acha que ela está interessada, Emmett?"

"Por que ela não estaria?" ele perguntou distraidamente. "Pardos são os melhores. A única coisa melhor é urso polar, mas eu sempre me sinto culpado depois de comer um daqueles..."

"Ok, chega," Esme interrompeu. "Você vai deixar a coitada nauseada."

"Você está com náuseas, Bella?" Emmett perguntou.

"Um... chegando lá," Bella disse, olhando para mim. "Você não vai me deixar comer um urso polar, vai?"

"Nunca," eu ri.

"Hora de dar a alguém uma vez," Rosalie suspirou, guiando Emmett para uma cadeira no canto. Perto das escadas, Tanya e Jacob estavam esperando, sem se tocarem, mas próximos. Eles vieram para frente, sinistramente um atrás do outro.

"Eu ainda não acredito nisso," Bella disse a eles. "Vocês realmente vão tentar isso?"

"Bem, o cheiro vai demorar algum tempo para se acostumar, mas ele pode ser muito doce," Tanya respondeu. "Nem todos podem ter a sua sorte no amor."

"Por favor," Jacob zombou. "Bella sabe o que está perdendo." Ele pontuou esta declaração balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Oh, por favor, Jake. Você está com inveja que eu encontrei meu vampiro primeiro."

Jacob deu de ombros, desistindo da competição. "Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Bells? A matilha pode totalmente acabar com estas sanguessugas italianas pra você. Inferno, eles estão loucos por uma luta."

Bella estremeceu. "Não, eu não quero ninguém em perigo por causa de mim. Isto é o que eu quero."

"Se você diz." Ele parecia cético, mas indisposto a discutir com ela.

Kate e Irina interromperam a troca, cumprimentando Bella com sorrisos brilhantes.

"Nós vamos nos divertir _tanto_ quando você não estiver mais frágil," Kate jorrou.

"Você deve ir caçar com a gente. Os meninos pensam que são os mestres, mas eles não sabem nada sobre perseguição," brincou Irina. "Essa é a melhor parte."

"Ainda estamos falando de comida?" Bella perguntou, pegando a dica de insinuações na voz de Irina.

A vampira apenas riu. "Você vai ver quando acordar. Eu tenho um pressentimento que a primeira coisa em sua mente não será um urso pardo."

Bella riu. "Eu nunca pensei que seria."

O momento de leveza terminou quando Alice veio para a sua vez com Bella. Ela tinha deliberadamente ficado para trás, esperando os outros terminarem, sabendo que ela iria querer monopolizar a atenção de Bella.

Alice tentou ser tranquila, mas Bella revirou os olhos e acenou para ela. "Venha e me abrace, Alice. Eu sei que você quer."

Diante disso, Alice correu para frente e deu em Bella um abraço apertado. "Tudo vai ficar bem. Vejo uma transição suave para você. Você vai ficar _tão_ bonita."

"Obrigada, Alice."

"E seus pais vão ficar bem, realmente."

"Será que os Volturi estarão satisfeitos?" Bella perguntou, enquanto mordia o lábio.

"Como as coisas estão agora, sim. Eu não sei como isso vai mudar quando eles chegarem aqui. Os lobos são difíceis de ver por aí."

"Ok." Bella não parecia satisfeito. Ela hesitou. "Só mais uma coisa?"

Eu vi logo que Alice viu o que Bella pretendia perguntar. Alice apenas sorriu. "Sim, Bella, ele vai."

"Claro que eu vou," acrescentei, entretido por sua tolice. Ela queria saber se eu a acharia bela como uma vampira, e como eu não poderia? Apenas a visão de Alice era deslumbrante. A coisa real iria me nocautear, eu tinha certeza.

Bella corou e desviou o olhar. "Acho que é a hora, então."

Ela virou-se para a porta e encontrou Carlisle bloqueando seu caminho.

"Há uma última coisa para resolver primeiro, na verdade," ele riu.

Bella olhou para mim em confusão, em seguida, para Carlisle. "O quê?"

O médico simplesmente apontou para a perna dela, ainda envolta em gesso.

"Oh! Isso."

"Eu tenho tudo preparado na sala de jantar, se você estiver pronta."

Bella bufou. "Você está brincando? Eu estive pronta para tirar esse gesso desde que você o colocou em mim."

"Bem, não vamos perder tempo," Carlisle disse, e levou Bella à sala de jantar. Alice mentalmente me aconselhou a não seguir. _Carlisle __pode __ajudá-la a se __preparar __em __formas__ que o __resto __de __nós __não pode._

Eu concordei com a cabeça para mostrar que eu entendi. "_Eu _vou ser capaz de fazer isso, Alice?"

Alice se empoleirou no braço de um dos sofás. "Sim. E você sabe por quê?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Porque _ela_ precisa que você seja o único a fazê-lo. Você não pode decepcioná-la, não agora."

Mas e se eu não puder evitar decepcioná-la?

Alice bufou. "Chega, Edward. Você _vai_ parar. Eu a amo também, sabe. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que não iria deixá-lo fazer isso se eu não tivesse certeza que você pode."

"É claro, Alice. Sinto muito," eu disse baixinho.

"Como você deve sentir," disse ela sarcasticamente.

Uma serra começou a chiar na sala de jantar, e Esme correu para oferecer seu apoio. Tomando isso como uma sugestão, eu comecei a me mover em direção à porta, mas Alice me parou.

"Ainda não. Deixe-os ter um momento de ligação, ok?"

"Eles vão ter muito tempo para se unirem mais tarde," eu reclamei.

Alice apenas sorriu, como se estivesse mimando uma criança pequena. "Sim, mas ela já confia em você. É importante que Bella vá para a próxima vida com confiança em todos nós."

"Eu não entendo," eu admiti, e seus pensamentos desconexos e visões estavam fazendo pouco para me esclarecer."

"Bella não é acostumada a ser cuidada, mas ela esta se colocando em nosso poder, fazendo isso. Ela vai depender de nós – de você principalmente, mas ela ainda vai ser um recém-nascido, e vai exigir de todos nós evitar que ela faça qualquer mal."

"Tudo bem," eu resmunguei, aceitando sua lógica, embora tenha me dado um sentimento estranho e espinhoso. Eu queria que Bella confiasse apenas em mim – ridículo, mas como eu me sentia, no entanto.

Enquanto Carlisle trabalhava, ele e Esme falaram com Bella sobre a transformação, o que ela podia esperar durante e depois, e porque não havia realmente nada do que ter medo. Ela parecia levar a palavra deles melhor que a minha, eu não tinha certeza se ficava grato ou ofendido.

Quando eles acabaram, Bella saiu sem muletas e veio direto para mim.

"Dói andar?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Um pouco," ela admitiu.

"É um pouco cedo demais para tirar o gesso, mas seu veneno vai fazer o resto do trabalho," Carlisle disse para mim.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, todos nós. Ninguém queria ser o primeiro a sugerir o que tinha de acontecer a seguir.

Bella sentiu a tensão também. "Vamos para a cabana agora, Edward."

Eu concordei e olhei para Carlisle. "Talvez alguém devesse estar lá, no caso de eu perder o controle."

"Isso seria sábio," Carlisle concordou. "É muito difícil, especialmente a primeira vez."

Alice estava olhando para nós, mas eu a ignorei. Bella não parecia muito feliz com a conversa, também.

"Posso ter algum tempo sozinha com Edward primeiro?" ela perguntou, olhando para mim. "Apenas uma hora?"

"Pode ser duas," Alice sugeriu. Aparentemente, ela sabia algo que ela tinha conseguido manter de mim.

"Duas horas," eu concordei.

"Eu estarei lá quando você estiver pronto," Carlisle prometeu.

Depois de dizer adeus a todos, Bella e eu saímos e andamos lado a lado até chegarmos ao rio. Eu a peguei para atravessar o rio, e a carreguei pelo resto do caminho. A cabana havia sido terminada, literalmente durante a noite, agora completamente mobiliada e pronta para nós. Coloquei Bella para baixo na sala, e então a segui conforme ela vagou pelo corredor curto. Havia dois quartos. O maior estava completamente mobiliado, eu descobri. O quarto menor tinha apenas uma mesa médica com alças presas. Bella empalideceu a vista.

"Isso é para mim?" ela perguntou com alarme.

"Eu acredito que sim. O que incomoda você sobre isso?" Eu perguntei, na maior parte provocando ela, mas também preocupado. Poderíamos _ter_ que amarrá-la durante a transformação para evitar que ela se machuque.

"É tão... clínico. Não é do jeito que eu imaginei que iria acontecer."

"Como é que você imaginou isso?"

"Por alguma razão, eu presumi que seria em uma cama," Bella admitiu. Ela se virou para mim, sorrindo timidamente. A maneira como seu cabelo caiu em torno de seu rosto a fez parecer tão jovem naquele momento. "Eu acho que pensei que seria mais... romântico."

Se ao menos houvesse uma maneira de transformar isso em algo bom para ela – se não algo romântico, pelo menos algo indolor. Eu não queria roubar a juventude e inocência que ainda estavam tão evidentes em seus olhos.

"Não vai ser como o clichê vampiro sexy que você vê na TV," eu disse a ela relutantemente. "Nós podemos realizá-lo em qualquer lugar que você quiser, mas vai doer. Você não vai lembrar-se disso com carinho, não importa o que fizermos."

"Então eu quero que o que vem antes seja especial, pelo menos," disse ela, e deu um passo adiante para embrulhar seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Escovei o cabelo longe de seu rosto, para olhar em seus olhos sérios.

"Nós podemos fazer o que você quiser."

"Então vamos para o quarto," ela disse.

"O quarto?" Eu pensei que eu sabia o que ela estava insinuando, e eu dificilmente a recusaria, mas eu _estava_ surpreso.

"Tudo o que eu ouvi sobre recém-nascidos me deixa preocupada que eu não poderei ser eu mesma por um longo tempo. Eu quero ter certeza que eu lembro o que é estar com você. Eu não posso perder isso."

"Bella, eu não vou deixar você perder isso," eu prometi, e era impossível não beijá-la quando seu rosto estava tão doce e melancólico. Ela respondeu com lábios ávidos.

Mesmo que fizemos amor apenas alguns dias atrás, parecia que anos se passaram, e meu corpo respondeu a Bella com todo o fervor do tempo negado. Ela parecia sentir o mesmo.

Levei-a para o quarto. Ao pé da cama, eu lentamente tirei a roupa dela. Ela puxou as minhas com mais urgência, mas eu ia fazer isso durar. Embora esta não fosse a nossa última vez – Deus sabe que eu não iria deixar ser – era a última vez que eu teria com ela sendo humana.

Eu não estava preocupado com a perda de sua maciez humana. Se qualquer coisa, eu ansiava o tempo – talvez não muito longe, eu notei com emoção – quando Bella seria inquebrável em meus braços, e eu poderia fazer amor com ela sem reservas. Mas o lado humano dela tinha me atraído desde o início, e a sensação dela dessa maneira merecia ser preservada eternamente em minha memória, como seria.

"Minha perna parece ridícula," ela reclamou quando ficou nua diante de mim. Na verdade, a perna curada estava muito magra após meses de confinamento.

"É bonita," eu ri. "Além disso, não ficará assim por muito tempo."

"Tem certeza que não vai ficar assim para sempre? Dr. Cullen disse que iria voltar ao normal durante a transformação, mas..."

"E vai, mas mesmo se isso não acontecer, você ainda vai ser perfeita para mim," eu prometi.

"Acho que não devo me preocupar," disse ela, colocando a mão no meu peito nu. "Você saiu muito perfeito."

"E eu estava morrendo de gripe espanhola," eu apontei. "Eu poderia ser magro e ter o cabelo todo amassado por toda a eternidade."

"Você ficaria bonito com cabelo amassado," ela sorriu, aparentemente tranquila. "Eu já te disse hoje que eu realmente, realmente te amo?"

"Hoje não. Mas eu sei de qualquer maneira," eu disse e a puxei para um abraço apertado. "Eu te amo, minha menina corajosa."

Ela beijou meu peito. "Me mostre?"

"Eu nunca vou ser capaz de te mostrar o suficiente, mas vou tentar."

Puxei as cobertas e a coloquei sobre os suaves lençóis brancos. Eu rastejei com ela e puxei os cobertores até nossas cabeças.

"Frio?" ela brincou, divertida com minhas travessuras.

Eu não seria dissuadido. "Este é o nosso próprio mundinho, por agora, aqui nesta cama. Nada mais existe."

"Ok," ela sussurrou, compreendendo minha seriedade. "Só você e eu."

Ela segurou meu rosto com as mãos, e eu beijei-a lentamente. Nunca haveria tempo suficiente para apreciar plenamente o toque quente da sua língua ou a delicadeza de seus lábios. Cada sensação com ela era tão rica, tão complexa. Eu esperava que ela sentisse a mesma gama de prazeres, uma vez que ela também tiver os sentidos de um vampiro.

Nós deitamos em nossos lados nos beijando até que minha impaciência me venceu, e eu a virei em suas costas, tomando cuidado com a perna ainda frágil.

Suas coxas se separaram facilmente para mim, e tanto quanto eu queria fazer tudo com ela, apenas uma última vez, tínhamos apenas algumas horas. Olhei em seus olhos, tão escuros e sombrios, uma expressão que raramente se mostrou quando estávamos juntos assim. Bella levantou a mão e roçou os dedos sobre meu rosto, vendo alguma coisa na minha expressão que a preocupava. "Edward... você tem certeza que não vai importa para você quando eu não for mais humana?"

"Tenho certeza," eu prometi. Fiquei surpreso que ela pudesse sequer pensar uma coisa dessas. "Bella, eu não estou preocupado."

Ela parecia incerta, e isso me machucava. "Tenha fé em mim, Bella. Tenha fé no meu amor." Eu pressionei meu nariz na ponta do dela. "Eu nunca vou querer você menos, ou amá-la menos do que eu faço agora. Eu não iria mentir sobre isso."

"Eu sei que você não faria isso." Seus cílios estavam úmidos de lágrimas não derramadas.

"Então não tenha medo." Eu murmurei contra seus lábios. E então eu deslizei lentamente dentro dela. Ela engasgou, mas não fez nenhuma objeção à intrusão. "Vai ser sempre assim. Sempre."

Ela enrolou seus braços em volta de mim tão firmemente quanto pôde e pressionou os lábios de volta aos meus enquanto eu a amava o melhor que eu podia. Seu corpo pequeno parecia ainda mais frágil do que o habitual de alguma forma, e tive o cuidado de ser lento e delicado com meus beijos e toques. Eu pensei, quando entramos no quarto, que teríamos um tempo final frenético, mas agora tudo que eu queria era fazer durar tanto tempo quanto possível. Tudo nela era tão precioso: cada rubor, cada lugar macio, cada respiração. Era difícil acreditar que eu realmente seria capaz de lembrar todas estas pequenas coisas para sempre – senti que tinha que memorizar tudo mais uma vez.

"Me segure," ela sussurrou, colocando suas mãos no meu rosto. Eu deslizei meus braços por baixo dela, segurando-a perto, e ficamos pressionados juntos dessa maneira, balançando lentamente, até que ela veio em ondas ardentes lentas. Segui em silêncio depois, liberando tudo o que tinha dentro dela enquanto eu flutuava para o lugar que apenas ela poderia me levar.

O cheiro de lágrimas me atraiu de volta para baixo. As beijei, mas elas continuaram a cair.

"Bella – Bella, amor, não chore."

"Sinto muito," ela fungou. "Eu não posso evitar."

Levantei-me o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. Eu raramente vi Bella com medo, e nunca de algo que eu não poderia lutar.

"Fale comigo," eu implorei.

Ela correu os dedos distraidamente por cima do meu ombro. "Esta é a parte mais difícil, isso é tudo. Eu sabia que ia ser, mas eu ainda não estava preparada."

Cutuquei seu queixo para fazê-la olhar para mim de forma adequada. "Bella, eu sei que você teve que fazer um monte de despedidas, mas isso não é uma delas. Você não está dizendo adeus a mim. Você nunca terá que dizer – nunca."

"E se eu não me lembrar de você quando eu for uma vampira?" ela disse angustiada, cavando seus dedos em minha pele. "E se eu não me lembrar de como me sinto sobre você? Eu não quero esquecer isso."

"Se isso acontecer, eu vou lembrá-la, Bella. Eu não vou desistir até você lembrar-se de tudo."

"Você promete?"

Eu pressionei um beijo em sua têmpora, então em sua bochecha, e depois em seus lábios. "Eu juro."

Durante muito tempo, eu a segurei firmemente em meus braços. Nós não falamos, o que poderia ter sido deixado para dizer? Mas eu não podia fazer-me ligar para Carlisle, tampouco.

No final, como de costume, Bella provou ser a mais corajosa de nós.

"Eu acho que é hora, não é?"

"Poderíamos esperar um pouco mais," eu ofereci. "Os Volturi não estão sequer em um avião ainda. Com tanto que você esteja se transformando quando eles chegarem aqui –"

"Não há razão para esperar agora. Estou tão pronta quanto vou estar. Eu quero que isso acabe."

"Nós vamos fazer isso agora então." Levantei e me vesti rapidamente e, em seguida ajudei Bella de volta para suas roupas.

"Eu quero fazer isso aqui," disse ela. "Sinto muito, mas aquela maca lá é muito assustadora."

"Ok," eu concordei, sorrindo para sua avaliação. "Vamos fazer aqui."

Uma batida soou na porta da cabana. Era Carlisle, e eu li a partir de seus pensamentos que Alice lhe tinha enviado.

"Entre," murmurei. Carlisle escorregou calmamente para a sala.

_Você__está pronto?_ Ele me perguntou privadamente.

"Eu acredito que sim."

_Eu descobri que a transformação é mais eficiente se o veneno é injetado em vários pontos – no pescoço e nos pulsos, no mínimo, mas outros pontos também, se você puder gerenciar. __Eu vou ficar do lado de fora – vou monitorar a freqüência cardíaca de Bella para você e deixá-lo saber se você estiver tomando demais. __É melhor se você tentar simplesmente fechar sua garganta durante todo o processo. __Ingerir o veneno parece desencadear uma resposta psicológica semelhante a uma liberação de endorfinas em seres humanos. __O sabor vai fazer você querer se alimentar, mas é controlável por si só._

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Obrigado, Carlisle."

Carlisle virou para Bella, que estava observando nossa troca principalmente silenciosa.

"Vou estar perto de se precisarem de alguma ajuda, mas eu acho que vocês vão ficar bem."

"Obrigada," disse ela. "Eu realmente aprecio tudo o que você fez por nós, Dr. Cullen."

"Eu acho que é hora de começar a me chamar de Carlisle, não é?" ele respondeu e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso paternal. "Devo dizer, vai ser bom ter algum jovem ao redor outra vez. Espero que você esteja confortável ficar com a gente por um tempo."

"Eu adoraria," Bella disse sinceramente.

Carlisle se retirou, e Bella foi para a cama sem precisar de estimulo.

Juntei-me a ela, sentando ao lado de onde ela estava. "Vou fazer o meu melhor com isso, Bella, mas vai doer. Muito."

"Eu sei. Eu não vou me ressentir com você sobre isso."

Um por um, eu cataloguei os lugares que eu iria morder, empurrando para cima suas mangas e movendo seu cabelo longe de seu pescoço. Eu listei cada veia para ela assim ela saberia o que esperar.

"Eu devo morder a artéria femoral, também," eu disse, olhando para suas coxas.

"Eu só vou tirá-las, então," Bella murmurou, tirando seu jeans. "Você vai ter certeza que estou coberta depois? Eu não quero a família toda vendo minha calcinha pelos próximos três dias."

"É claro. Eu nunca vou deixá-la exposta."

"Ok." Bella respirou fundo. "Vamos fazer isso, então."

Ela virou a cabeça, expondo o pescoço para mim. Suavemente, eu guiei seu rosto de volta para mim e encontrei os olhos dela enquanto eu beijava seus lábios quentes pela última vez. Apesar de me matar me afastar, eu deixei meus lábios caírem para seu pescoço, e pela primeira vez, eu afundei meus dentes em sua pele.

* * *

**N/T:** Mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem. A fic esta claramente na reta final então deixem reviews dizendo o que estão achando...

Até.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Ela virou a cabeça, expondo o pescoço para mim. Suavemente, eu guiei seu rosto de volta para mim e encontrei os olhos dela enquanto eu beijava seus lábios quentes pela última vez. Apesar de me matar me afastar, eu deixei meus lábios caírem para seu pescoço, e pela primeira vez, eu afundei meus dentes em sua pele.

A camada fina como papel não fez nada para protegê-la de mim. O sangue jorrou imediatamente de sua jugular e explodiu em uma cascata de sabor na minha língua. Só no último minuto eu me lembrei de não engolir, de não respirar até ter isso feito. Era impossível resistir, mas então, sempre tinha sido. Bella era a única pessoa que poderia fazer o impossível parecer possível depois de tudo.

Ainda assim, levou algum tempo para eu realmente me afastar e selar a ferida com um golpe da minha língua. Como eu poderia alcançar mais quatro mordidas quando o gosto do sangue dela já tinha me deixado no limite?

Eu olhei de volta para o rosto de Bella, já tenso com a dor, o queixo cerrado contra seus gritos. Sim, eu tinha que continuar indo por ela – apenas com esta quantidade de veneno em seu sistema, a mudança seria muito lenta.

_Você está__ indo __bem,__Edward_, Carlisle me disse, seus pensamentos vindo a partir da sala de estar. _Apenas __lembre-se __porque você está __fazendo __isso, __e __você __vai__ conseguir__._

Peguei o pulso de Bella e hesitante trouxe meus lábios em sua pele. Seu pulso martelava em suas veias pequenas. "Não engula," murmurei para mim mesmo, e então rapidamente mordi. Eu tinha bastante presença de espírito neste momento para fechar a ferida antes que o sangue pudesse fluir muito em minha boca. Eu rapidamente fiz o mesmo com seu outro pulso.

Olhando para suas pernas nuas, eu tive que me firmar novamente. Estar perto dessa parte do seu corpo quando eu me sentia tão perto da beira poderia ser desastroso. Coloquei-me entre as coxas dela e me direcionei para sua artéria femoral direita antes que eu pudesse desistir.

O sangue correu quase tão rápido quanto de seu pescoço, e eu lutei para lamber a ferida fechada, sem deixar muito sair. Foi impossível conter o sangue dela na minha boca, sem engolir, por isso escorreu pelo meu queixo. _M__ais uma_.

Virei-me para sua perna esquerda e mordi. Sangue, tanto sangue invadindo minha boca. Foi fisicamente doloroso me afastar e fechar a ferida, mas eu fiz isso.

Sentando para trás, a boca cheia do sangue de Bella, eu sabia que eu deveria cuspir, mas eu não podia. Foi tão precioso, tão delicioso... tão quente na minha língua. Como eu poderia desperdiçar? Apenas uma pequena engolida não iria doer nada, não é?

_Edward_, eu ouvi os pensamentos firmes de Carlisle tentando me avisar, mas eu estava muito longe.

Engoli a boca cheia de sangue.

O efeito foi instantâneo. A corrida, quente e doce de líquido na minha garganta libertaram uma onda de prazer tão intensa que minha cabeça nadou. Alguém na história já experimentou algo parecido com isso? Eu me senti bêbado e agudamente consciente tudo de uma vez... meus sentidos aguçados, meu corpo tenso. Como eu tinha resistido por tanto tempo? Eu poderia ter resistido, se eu soubesse?

Apenas um pouco mais... o que um pouco mais iria machucar? Eu assisti o sangue descendo por sua coxa, embebendo inutilmente o lençol abaixo dela. Um desperdício. Eu não podia deixá-lo ir para o lixo... eu não podia...

_Edward_, Carlisle quase gritou em sua mente. _Edward,__ me diga __que você está __no __controle._

Não, eu não estava no controle. Eu queria mais, muito mais. Havia uma boa razão para eu não ter mais – uma razão muito importante, vital – mas eu não conseguia lembrar agora. Fechei os olhos, tentando voltar para o lugar onde havia algo mais importante do que o sangue trazendo vida ao meu corpo de pedra.

Tão perdido em minhas lutas, eu estava mal ciente de qualquer coisa até que uma pequena mão agarrou meu braço. Virei-me para ver um par de olhos castanhos assustados olhando para mim.

"Bella," eu ofeguei, registrando a dor em seus olhos. Ela foi o motivo. Claro, a única razão – minha única razão para tudo. "Oh, Deus, Bella, me desculpe. Eu estou aqui. Você vai ficar bem. Eu sei que dói, querida, mas não vai durar para sempre."

Eu limpei da minha mente qualquer pensamento de seu sangue quando me deitei ao lado dela. Lembrando seu pedido, eu puxei o lençol sobre suas pernas, ignorando o fluido que tinha o manchado de vermelho. Quando eu a envolvi em meus braços, meu coração se partiu um pouco pela confiança em seus olhos.

"Vai acabar logo. Quando você acordar, você vai estar tão bonita e forte. Vou te levar para caçar. Vamos ir para algum lugar longe, apenas nós dois, e não haverá qualquer outro vampiro ou lobisomens ou humanos para causar problemas para nós. Só você e eu."

Bella não disse nada, simplesmente observava e ouvia, mas a tensão em seus músculos, os punhos cerrados e a mandíbula tensa me disse que ela estava se esforçando para não gritar.

"Não se segure por minha causa," disse. "Eu sei o quanto dói. Deixe sair se você precisa."

Ela permaneceu em silêncio. "Ou não." Lutei contra um sorriso em sua teimosia. "Pisque se ajuda eu continuar falando."

Ela moveu suas pálpebras lentamente. Minha menina corajosa. Eu iria falar o tempo todo se isso a distrai até de sua mínima agonia.

"Eu realmente sinto muito pela dor. Gostaria que houvesse outra maneira. Carlisle pensou que morfina poderia ajudar, mas testei com veneno de vampiro, e o veneno comeu direto através dele. Isto deve ir mais rápido que a média de transformação embora. Há um monte de veneno em sua corrente sanguínea, e veneno se move rapidamente," eu divaguei.

Ouvi a porta da frente fechar quando Carlisle foi embora, evidentemente satisfeito com meu estado de espírito. Nós estávamos sozinhos.

"Temos algum tempo para preencher, então eu vou lhe contar uma história. É uma longa história sobre um vampiro cansado que se apaixonou por uma humana desconcertante," eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, e então comecei. Segurando-a perto, eu disse a ela tudo o que havia passado por minha cabeça na noite que nos conhecemos: como eu tinha sido incapaz de beber de um ser humano desde então e como eu tinha a intenção de tirá-la do meu sistema, apenas para me tornar mais e mais absorvido.

Falei por horas, dando-lhe o relato completo do meu amor por ela, cada pensamento errante e observação que tinha vindo ao longo do caminho. Membros da família entraram e saíram. Alice entrou na cabana brevemente para entregar as coisas que Bella tinha deixado no seu dormitório e muitas coisas do apartamento. Carlisle voltou para verificar a paciente, seu progresso prometia uma transformação de dois dias, tanto quanto ele poderia avaliar. Emmett veio para descobrir por que Bella não estava gritando e expressar sua admiração pelas "enormes bolas" dela.

Todos nos deixaram sozinhos depois da meia noite, e estava perto de amanhecer quando eu ouvi alguém abordar a casa. No início, pensei que o dono do andar leve era Alice. Então eu percebi que não podia ouvir os pensamentos do vampiro, e eu instintivamente fiquei tenso. Nenhum dos Cullens já havia fechado inteiramente seus pensamentos para mim. Sentei-me rapidamente, consciente dos olhos de Bella me seguindo, em silêncio, fazendo perguntas que eu ainda não podia responder.

"Alguém está vindo," eu disse baixinho. "Eu não sei quem é."

Em um movimento, saltei para a janela e abri uma fresta. A corrente de ar que entrou carregava apenas o mais tênue cheiro, mas foi o suficiente para enviar um frio de medo congelando minha espinha.

Victoria.

Instinto assumiu completamente. Eu me posicionei entre a cama e as entradas para o quarto. Nada era mais importante do que proteger Bella neste momento. Ela era ainda mais vulnerável do que o normal, incapaz de correr ou colocar qualquer tipo de luta. O veneno pode curar muitas coisas, mas a mudança não pode progredir sem um coração batendo.

Meu celular começou a tocar insistentemente com uma série de mensagens de texto. Eu não ousava me permitir a distração de lê-los. Minha atenção não podia vacilar por um único segundo. Victoria estava aguardando seu tempo, e eu me recusei a dar-lhe qualquer oportunidade para atacar.

"Edward," Bella gemeu, a primeira palavra que ela pronunciou uma vez que a mudança começou. Virei um pouco para olhar minha pobre menina, completamente tensa pela força de sua agonia, encharcada de suor e, agora, me olhando com olhos cheios de medo.

"É Victoria," eu sussurrei. "Ela está aqui."

"Que bom que você percebeu," disse uma voz gutural, e eu girei ao redor para ver Victoria agachada na porta.

Eu imediatamente cai em uma postura defensiva.

"Não seja assim, Edward," ela reclamou. "Você matou meu companheiro. Você tinha que saber que isso ia acontecer."

Eu cerrei meus dentes. "Seu companheiro tentou matar _a minha_ companheira."

Victoria balançou a cabeça. "Um ser humano não é um companheiro, Edward. É a vaca de estimação na fazenda que você não consegue matar."

"Ela não vai ser humana por muito tempo," eu disse, ignorando sua avaliação superficial do meu apego.

"Assim, parece. Diga-me, Edward, você estaria a transformando se os Volturi não estivessem em seu caminho?"

Eu congelei.

"Oh, sim, eu sei tudo sobre isso. Laurent me contou tudo antes que ele foi embora – Não intencionalmente, é claro. Mas eu tive uma sensação de que ele iria derramar qualquer coisa para salvar sua própria pele. Eu tive um dos meus recém-nascidos o seguindo apenas por precaução. Quando ele pegou um vôo para a Itália, eu sabia que tinha que me apressar."

Victoria avançou para o quarto. Eu tomei um passo para trás, ficando perto da cama onde Bella estava indefesa."

"Ah, Edward. Você pode também desistir dessa charada agora. Seus amigos e sua matilha de cães estão muito ocupados com meus recém-nascidos para ajudar você a salvar sua pobre humana de mim. Vamos colocar a menina fora de sua miséria e ir embora juntos. Certamente você deve sentir falta do sabor de sangue humano," ela tentou ronronar. "Eu não me importo o que você vem dizendo a si mesmo."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu posso viver sem sangue humano, Victoria. Eu não posso viver sem ela."

A vampira em frente de mim estreitou os olhos. "Pensei que você seria razoável sobre isso, Edward, mas se você ficar com suas noções ridículas, eu não hesitarei em matar vocês dois. Eu _vou_ me vingar, de uma forma ou de outra."

"Você é bem-vinda a tentar."

Victoria rosnou para mim. Pela primeira vez desde que ela entrou na sala, o seu rígido controle sobre seus pensamentos escorregou, e foi muito mais fácil me esquivar de seu ataque. Eu peguei o braço dela e a empurrei ao chão, indo direto para sua garganta. Mas ela foi rápida em me iludir, rolando e chutando o caminho de volta em seus pés. Victoria não era mais forte ou mais rápida do que eu era, isso estava claro, mas era astuta e engenhosa o suficiente para continuamente escapar de minhas mãos.

Uma vez mais ela se lançou, desta vez em direção a Bella. Eu peguei Victoria um segundo tarde demais, quando ela colocou a mão em torno do tornozelo de Bella – Eu ouvi os ossos esmagarem e Bella gritar.

Minha visão ficou vermelha e os meus pensamentos reduziram a uma coisa – matar a pessoa que se atreveu a machucar minha Bella.

Eu arranquei Victoria longe de Bella, mas a vampira a puxou com ela, forçando Bella a cair no chão. Eu finalmente consegui tirar Victoria longe de Bella e a arremessei através do quarto, deixando uma fenda na parede atrás dela. Saltando sobre ela, eu agarrei o braço ofensivo e com um corte dos meus dentes, o rasguei de seu ombro.

Guinchando de dor, ela se afastou do meu alcance, mais uma vez. Joguei o braço no canto da sala e fui atrás dela. Assim que pus as mãos sobre ela, ela girou para fora do meu alcance e me atacou, quase pegando minha orelha. Mas a distração causada pelo cheiro do sangue de Bella tornou fácil para eu me esquivar dela e pegar um pedaço de seu ombro em vez. Enquanto isso, Bella conseguiu rastejar para um canto, apesar da agonia que ela devia estar sofrendo. Fiquei maravilhado com sua força, assim como eu joguei Victoria na parede mais próxima. Ela não deveria ter sido capaz de se mover agora.

"Deixe-me tê-la, seu tolo sentimental," Victoria rosnou.

"Nem no inferno," eu rosnei de volta. "Se seu companheiro soubesse respeitar o território de outro vampiro, ele não estaria morto agora – e você não estaria à beira de se juntar a ele."

"Não se esqueça quem fez você," ela assobiou conforme ficamos em posições defensivas, cada um procurando vantagem.

"Isso é a única coisa que você já fez por mim."

"_Hey_," Bella gritou com dentes cerrados. Olhei por cima do ombro de Victoria a tempo de ver Bella arremessar um de seus sapatos em nossa direção, batendo Victoria diretamente na cabeça. Foi o suficiente para fazer a vampira se virar.

"Afaste-se do _meu_ companheiro," Bella rosnou.

A distração foi o suficiente. Eu peguei Victoria por trás, e com os dentes e as mãos eu arranquei a cabeça de Victoria de seu corpo.

Seus pensamentos cessaram imediatamente. O alívio que eu senti era palpável.

Olhei para Bella, que continuou a assistir a partir do canto.

"Muito bem feito," disse eu, pisando com cuidado sobre o corpo de Victoria me aproximar dela. "Minha menina corajosa – você me surpreende."

Ela conseguiu apenas fazer uma careta em resposta, mas eu não precisava de mais nada. Eu a recoloquei na cama e tive certeza que ela estava estabelecida. "Como você fez isso, Bella? Você deve estar com muita dor para fazer qualquer coisa."

"Eu –" ela tentou, em seguida, fechou os olhos com força como se estivesse se concentrando. "Eu sabia... tinha que fazer... _algo_... e a dor... era menor."

Ela tinha feito isso tudo com o poder de sua mente? Percebi então e ali que Bella ia ser mais poderosa como uma vampira do que eu já tinha antecipado.

"Isso é incrível, Bella. Você não tem idéia de como você é especial." Eu gentilmente afastei seu cabelo do rosto, já notando sinais da transformação nela – um brilho diferente em sua pele e uma maior clareza em seus olhos. "Eu vou cuidar do corpo de Victoria agora – você vai ficar bem?"

Ela simplesmente mal conseguiu acenar com a cabeça. Eu beijei sua testa e comecei a puxar as partes para fora.

Eu estava incendiando os restos a poucos metros da cabana quando o traço do cheiro de um vampiro estranho cruzou meu nariz. Eu congelei.

"Não pare por minha causa," uma voz estranhamente agradável disse. "Você parece ter muito talento para matar vampiros, entre outras coisas."

Eu me virei lentamente para enfrentar um velho vampiro com características nítidas e longos cabelos negros, vestido com um terno preto conservador. Outro vampiro muito maior estava ao lado dele – um guarda, eu assumi.

"Olá, Edward," o primeiro vampiro disse, sorrindo como se fôssemos velhos amigos. "Perdoe-me por blindar meus pensamentos de você, mas eu prefiro manter a vantagem. Habito você sabe. Meu nome é Aro."

Ele não precisava se apresentar. Reconheci-o a partir de memórias de Carlisle, e eu sabia o suficiente para hesitar quando o vampiro estendeu a mão.

Aro sorriu levemente ao meu desprezo. "Eu vejo que meu amigo Carlisle disse a você sobre mim. Parece que estamos quites." Aro olhou por cima do ombro para a janela do quarto onde estava Bella. "Vi que Carlisle e seu clã estavam ocupados enquanto vínhamos e sabia que você devia estar em outro lugar com sua humana. Ela deveria ter sido transformada muito antes que ela soubesse de nada, Edward."

Eu tive que lutar para relaxar minha mandíbula. "Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente."

"Sim, eu imagino," ele murmurou. "Edward, eu acho que é hora de ter uma discussão com todos os envolvidos. Venha comigo."

Eu não me movi. "Eu não posso deixar Bella."

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso misterioso. "Não seja bobo. Ela está vindo também."

"Eu vejo." Eu tive que trabalhar duro para manter uma expressão neutra, para não mostrar qualquer medo. Eu tinha ouvido como os Volturi agiam. Eles eram dissimulados e manipuladores. Eu não tinha intenção de dar-lhes qualquer coisa que eles pudessem usar contra mim.

Eu me virei e pulei pela janela. Bella estava observando tudo e olhou para mim por respostas. Peguei-a em meus braços e tentei tranquilizá-la com meus olhos, porque eu não ousaria dizer uma palavra com o Volturi escutando. Houve dor e medo em seus olhos, mas também confiança. Ela sabia que eu não tinha intenção de deixar ninguém prejudicá-la.

Eu deixei Aro e seu guarda-costas liderarem o caminho, tanto quanto eu entendi, o resto do clã estava lutando com os recém-nascidos de Victoria. Foi uma longa caminhada, mais demorada pela dor óbvia de Bella.

"Me diga, Edward," Aro disse puxando conversa enquanto caminhávamos, como se estivéssemos apenas indo para um passeio, "os pensamentos da garota são realmente silenciosos para você? Eu não acreditei quando vi isso na cabeça do jovem Laurent, mas agora eu acho que ela _tem_ uma aura de força sobre ela."

Eu queria dizer que não era da sua maldita conta, mas eu sabia com quem eu estava lidando. "Não, eu não posso ouvi-la." Imaginei o que ele diria se soubesse o quanto ela podia fazer já.

"Que fascinante! Eu me pergunto se ela é imune a outros talentos. Felix, nós vamos ter que ver o que Jane pode fazer com ela."

Felix não foi tão bom em proteger seus pensamentos como Aro. Eu vi o que Jane poderia fazer, e eu não fiquei nada satisfeito.

"Dada a situação atual de Bella, eu não acho que terá muito efeito," eu disse com toda a calma que consegui.

"Cuidado, Felix," Aro repreendeu. "Mas isso é um bom ponto. Talvez Alec, então."

Eu não consegui ouvir qual era o dom de Alec, e eu não queria descobrir.

Quando chegamos à clareira, Aro fez uma pausa, e aproveitei o momento para observar a cena. Os lobos, agrupados juntos com os Cullen, que estavam em frente de uma linha de membros dos Volturi. Entre suas linhas estava uma pira ardente de partes de vampiros. Os recém-nascidos de Victoria estavam em menor número claramente.

Havia onze vampiros e catorze lobos do nosso lado, e apenas 12 vampiros com os Volturi, Aro e Felix incluídos, mas eles não pareciam nem um pouco preocupados. Reconheci alguns deles. Havia Caius e Marcus, os outros líderes do clã, e a figura pequena e infantil que eu sabia ser Jane. Uma criatura pequena como ela estava a seu lado – Alec, presumi. Havia seis pessoas que estavam ao redor casualmente, mas suas posturas contradiziam sua tensão. Eles estavam prontos para uma luta.

_Me desculpe,__Edward, _ pensamentos de Alice gritaram para mim instantaneamente. E_u __tentei __avisar __você, mas __isso __aconteceu __tão __rápido. Bella está__ bem__?_

Eu dei um leve aceno de cabeça e vi ela relaxar minuciosamente.

Aro avançou com Felix ao seu lado, e eu segui à distância, circulando ao redor para me juntar ao meu clã. Eu preferia manter uma parede de seres sobrenaturais entre Bella e os Volturi.

"Bem, isso não é legal?" Aro começou, juntando-se a seus companheiros. "É tão bom ver você, meu velho amigo. Como você está, Carlisle?"

"Muito bem, Aro, e você?" Carlisle respondeu com um sorriso agradável e fácil.

"Tão bem como nunca," Aro respondeu. "E eu estou tão contente de conhecer sua família. Tanto talento! Alice, Jasper – até mesmo Emmett! Eu não acreditaria no seu tamanho, se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos."

"Isso é o que ela disse," eu ouvi Emmett resmungar baixinho. Rosalie deu uma forte cotovelada nele.

"E agora você trouxe Edward e sua futura companheira a soma. Ela mostra sinais de um dom também, eu suponho? Eleazar, meu amigo, o que você acha dela?"

Eleazar não mostrou seu desconforto, mas eu ouvi em sua mente. "Um escudo, com certeza."

"Ah, sim. Faz tanto tempo que eu quero ter um escudo entre minha guarda. Vamos ver o que ela pode fazer," Aro sugeriu como se fosse a coisa mais razoável no mundo.

"Agora? Ela precisa terminar a transformação primeiro," Carlisle argumentou.

Aro estava inabalável. "Não necessariamente. Pelo que ouvi, ela já tem algumas defesas. Se Edward não pode ouvi-la, estou curioso para ver o que mais ela pode suportar."

Coloquei Bella contra meu peito. "O que importa para você?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que era estúpido e incapaz de me ajudar. Eu não podia deixá-los submetê-la a qualquer forma de tortura ou invasão sem lutar.

"Ah, Edward," Aro suspirou. "Eu sou, em primeiro lugar, um colecionador – e eu tenho a intenção de recolher quantas peças eu puder hoje. Agora, vamos começar. Alec, por que você não vê o que pode fazer com a menina?"

A dupla de Jane deu um passo adiante, e eu me preparei para seu ataque – o que quer que seja.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

"Tente não entrar em pânico," Aro disse. "O dom de Alec pode ser bastante... desorientador."

"Isso é realmente necessário?" Exigi.

Aro sorriu como se brincando com uma criança petulante. "Completamente."

Alec simplesmente olhou para nós, e eu comecei a me perguntar se ele poderia fazer alguma coisa até que um nevoeiro começou a subir a partir de seus pés e fluir em nossa direção.

Eu fiquei tenso e dei um passo para trás – e de repente dois dos guardas Volturi estavam atrás de mim, me impedindo de escapar. Os outros Cullens observavam nervosamente, sem poder fazer nada para ajudar.

À medida que o nevoeiro fechou em torno de nós, eu entrei em pânico. Eu não podia sentir Bella em meus braços. Minha visão ficou preta. Eu não podia sentir o cheiro dos lobos ou ouvir sua respiração. Eu não conseguia sentir uma única coisa. Foi um vazio verdadeiro.

Eu não podia fazer nada senão esperar o mundo em torno de mim voltar para minha percepção. Eu não tinha maneira de saber quanto tempo tinha passado. Sem os meus sentidos para me guiar, eu não poderia confiar em meu próprio relógio interno. Terror passou por mim pelo que poderia estar acontecendo sem meu conhecimento. Eles poderiam ter tomado Bella para longe. Eles poderiam estar matando todos os nossos aliados, enquanto eu estava impotente. Inferno, por tudo que eu sabia, eles poderiam estar me levando para a Itália agora.

E então eu senti o toque suave e quente da mão de Bella na minha bochecha. Eu engasguei com a sensação milagrosa. _Ela ainda estava comigo._

"Edward?" Eu ouvi. "Edward?" Era um gemido silencioso. Eu pisquei rapidamente e o nevoeiro começou a recuar, permitindo-me ver o rosto preocupado de Bella olhando para mim. O resto dos vampiros, sem ser os Volturi, e os lobos também pareciam estar no mesmo estado que eu estava. Ao redor de mim e Bella, no entanto, uma estranha bolha estava se formando, empurrando o nevoeiro a distância. Eu olhei através do campo e encontrei os olhos chocados e alegres de Aro.

"Já acabou?" Eu perguntei, além de furioso.

"Sim, isso serve. Alec, deixe eles," Aro disse, olhando quase avidamente para Bella. Relutantemente, Alec retirou sua névoa estranha e voltou para o lado de Jane. A menina parecia amargamente ciumenta que ela não tinha sido capaz de usar seu dom em nós.

Uma vez que os Cullens foram liberados da dessensibilização, eles se reuniram ao nosso redor.

"Aro, isso já foi longe demais," Carlisle disse, ficando na frente de Bella e eu. "Eu não vou tolerar você experimentando com minha família."

Caius, em silêncio até agora, finalmente falou. "Sua 'família' – como você chama – é uma violação da lei. Você está abrigando um ser humano com muito conhecimento – vivendo em um grupo tão grande e visível – se associando com lobisomens. Vocês são uma vergonha para a nossa espécie," cuspiu.

Surpreendentemente, foi Tanya, que falou em seguida. "Eles não são lobisomens, eles são mutantes," ela disse baixo, perigosamente, "E eu vi como você faz cumprir suas leis, Caius. Sua idéia de justiça é bastante condenadamente distorcida."

"Dada a história da sua família, Tanya, eu não gostaria de nos ofender se eu fosse você," zombou Caius. "Nós já temos razões mais que suficientes para destruir você e suas irmãs."

"Chega, agora," Aro disse, como se fosse um mediador imparcial. "Não há nenhuma razão para nós não resolvermos isto amigavelmente. Edward, se você e Bella simplesmente concordarem em voltar a Volterra com a gente, eu vou deixar todos em paz. Claro, Alice e Jasper são mais que bem-vindos para se juntar a nós também."

"Eu não vou falar por Bella quando ela não pode falar por si mesma," eu disse, procrastinando. Eu não queria ninguém aqui enfrentando os Volturi até a morte por causa de mim – mas eu não ia deixar Bella cair em suas garras, também.

Marcus estendeu a mão a Aro, e eles não podiam esconder o pensamento que ele estava compartilhando. _A menina vai para onde ele for._

"Dane-se isso," Emmett disse em voz alta, indo para frente. "Ninguém vai a Volterra se tenho algo a dizer sobre isso."

"Você não quer lutar contra nós, meu caro rapaz," Aro disse, e havia uma corrente ameaçadora em seu tom de voz calmo.

"Eu tenho certeza que eu quero," respondeu ele, caindo em uma posição predatória. Rosalie se juntou a ele, nunca deixaria seu companheiro lutar sozinho.

Aro estreitou os olhos. "Alec. Jane."

Um turbilhão de movimento eclodiu em torno de nós. Os guardas que estavam acompanhando Bella e eu se moveram para sair do caminho de Alec. Os lobos deslocaram-se para uma formação defensiva. E, como Alec lançou seu nevoeiro de novo, Jane deu um passo para o lado de Aro, aguardando mais instruções.

"Tire a menina longe dele," Aro disse de forma sucinta.

"Edward, me coloque para baixo," Bella sussurrou. Jane estava se movendo rapidamente através do campo.

Atirei um olhar incrédulo para Bella – como ela era capaz de falar, e o que ela estava pensando?

"Confie em mim," Bella sussurrou. Jane estava avançando rapidamente, e eu tinha que tomar uma decisão precipitada. Eu defini Bella no chão e pisei na frente dela.

Eu tive apenas um aviso de menos de um segundo antes de Jane atacar com seu talento especial sádico. Compreendi imediatamente porque Aro valorizava ela. A dor era insuportável, tão ruim se não pior do que a dor de se tornar um vampiro. Me encolhi, engolindo um grito, e depois –

Tinha acabado. Eu fiquei de pé como Jane assistia incrédula, furiosa, e eu sorri com orgulho, porque eu sabia que estava sob a proteção da minha garota agora. Eu também sabia exatamente o que ela me deu liberdade para fazer.

Jane era lamentavelmente pequena, mas desamparada sem seu dom, e foi fácil demais remover a cabeça de seus ombros.

Eu pensei que teria que rapidamente cuidar de Alec, mas o som da carne de Jane rasgando roubou a atenção de sua tarefa. A distração me permitiu ler os pensamentos dele pela primeira vez e entender sua relação com Jane – Eu acabei de destruir a única pessoa que ele se importava.

A distração também permitiu que o nevoeiro se dispersasse, libertando suas vítimas, e antes mesmo que eu desse um passo, um lobo estava vindo em nossa direção – Seth Clearwater. Ele pegou Alec em suas mandíbulas grandes, e a irmã de Seth se juntou a ele para rasgar o vampiro em pedaços.

Apenas assim, uma batalha estava em andamento.

Toda a guarda Volturi se espalhou em movimento logo que Alec foi abatido. Eles entraram em choque direto com os lobisomens e outros vampiros. Aro, Marcus e Caius, ficaram para trás além da briga, satisfeitos em assistir. Evidentemente eles tinham fé em sua guarda, não importando que eles eram minoria.

Corri de volta para o lado de Bella. Ela olhou para mim e apertou minha mão com tanta força que quase doeu, mas ela estava sorrindo através de sua dor.

"Você é tão incrível, querida," eu disse a ela, pegando-a nos meus braços. Ela estava ficando mais pesada – a mudança estava no caminho certo.

Eu recuei com Bella, mantendo-a fora do caos na nossa frente. Eu assisti Jacob atacar o grandão chamado Felix e ficar preso ao chão, e vi Tanya saltar em sua defesa. Mais longe, Jasper brigava habilmente com uma mulher de cabelos escuros, e Alice lutava com outra mulher a poucos metros de distância, um borrão de movimento, enquanto ela se esquivava de cada ataque. Perto da linha das árvores, Emmett segurava um vampiro grande, enquanto Rosalie arrancava seus membros. Até mesmo doce Esme estava em ação, ferozmente tirando a cabeça de um vampiro que tinha tentado emboscar Carlisle. Eu olhei para o outro lado do campo para ver Kate usando um dom que eu não sabia que ela possuía, atirando um vampiro contra uma árvore com as mãos eletrificadas.

No meio de tudo isto, uma coisa era clara: estávamos ganhando.

"Edward," Bella sussurrou, puxando meu braço. Eu segui seu olhar para a borda da clareira onde Aro, Marcus e Caius estavam recuando lentamente apenas o suficiente para passar despercebidos pelos vampiros e lobisomens preocupados com a luta.

Eu gritei para Esme, depositando Bella em seus braços à espera, e decolei correndo em alta velocidade. Na minha visão periférica, eu vi a cabeça de Alice virar quando ela percebeu o que eu ia fazer, e Jasper estava imediatamente ao seu lado. Juntos, nos três partimos a toda velocidade em direção as figuras que se retiravam.

Caio foi o primeiro a nos ver chegando. Ele alertou os outros, e eles começaram a correr a sério. Eles eram mais lentos do que nós, talvez fora de forma por anos sentados em seus tronos e ter as suas refeições trazidas para eles. Não importa o motivo, nós os pegamos facilmente.

Fechei os braços em volta Aro, jogando-o de cara no chão. Vagamente eu estava ciente de Alice e Jasper pegando Caius e Marcus, respectivamente, mas toda a minha raiva estava focada em Aro.

Meu primeiro alvo era seu pescoço, mas assim que minhas mãos tocaram sua pele, eu congelei. Eu lhe permiti puxar em cada pensamento que eu já tive, em um século. Levou todas as minhas faculdades apenas para acompanhar, para ver o que ele estava vendo. Aro simplesmente riu com prazer por sua aquisição.

Quando chegamos as minhas memórias de Bella, eu tremi de raiva. Ele não tinha o direito de vê-la como eu a vi – nua e vulnerável, mal-humorada e selvagem com luxúria. Essas eram imagens só para mim.

Comecei a torcer o pescoço dele.

_Aaaah, Edward! __Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? __Aro pensou para mim. __Quando estivermos mortos, não haverá ninguém para gerir nosso mundo. __Vampiros selvagens descontrolados – é isso que você quer? __Eu sei que você sabe melhor._

Se ele tivesse feito esse argumento antes de ver todas as imagens que eu tinha na minha cabeça de Bella, eu poderia ter hesitado.

"Sempre haverá alguém para tomar seu lugar," eu rosnei. "Agora, o que eu quero é você morto."

Eu estava acostumado a conseguir o que eu queria.

Frágil com a idade, sua carne quebrou em cacos quando eu puxei seu pescoço. Eu arremessei sua cabeça em uma árvore próxima e vi a árvore e a cabeça se despedaçarem.

Eu ouvi uma risada e olhei em volta para ver Emmett ajudando Alice a desmantelar um Caius ainda lutando. Jasper estava perto dos restos de Marcus. "Legal, cara," Emmett disse. "Você é que vai pegar todas essas partes."

Eles estavam mortos, eu percebi – cada vampiro, que tinha acompanhado Aro de Volterra estava dilacerado e pronto para queimar. Os pensamentos na cena da batalha me mostrou que nós saímos praticamente incólume – apenas ferimentos leves.

"Pare de rir, Em," Jasper suspirou. "Nós apenas causamos um grande problema."

Nós tivemos que arrastar os restos de volta para a clareira para adicioná-los à fogueira crepitante de partes de corpos já em vigor. Eu ajudei os outros com o lento processo de desmontagem e logo, tudo o que restou foi uma coluna de fumaça à deriva na atmosfera.

"Vamos pra casa," Carlisle disse. "Temos muito o que discutir."

* * *

Todos os vampiros se reuniram na sala Cullen, um aperto para todos, mesmo com o grande espaço. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice todos se amontoaram no maior sofá enquanto Carmen e Eleazar dividiram a namoradeira. Esme se sentou em uma cadeira próxima com Carlisle de pé atrás dela. Kate e Irina cada uma encontraram cadeiras. Tanya estava sentado no chão contra Jacob, que ainda estava em forma de lobo, ele teve que atravessar a porta dupla dos fundos apenas para conseguir entrar na casa. O resto do bando permaneceu na floresta ao redor da casa, ouvindo através de Jacob.

Eu reivindiquei uma das grandes, bem recheadas poltronas e embalei Bella no meu colo. Ainda sob o domínio de sua transformação, Bella voltou ao silêncio, recusando-se a mostrar seu sofrimento. Eu sabia que ela estava ouvindo cada palavra dita, no entanto.

Nós todos esperamos Carlisle, o líder aceito, começar. Ele olhou em volta para todos nós, organizando seus pensamentos e, finalmente, parando seus olhos em mim.

"Edward, eu tenho certeza que você já sabe o que aconteceu conosco na clareira antes da sua chegada. O que não sabemos é o que aconteceu com você e Bella."

Eu me mexi, desconfortável com o tamanho da minha audiência, mas eu contei o acontecido, tão brevemente quanto possível – de que Victoria havia chegado para nós e foi despachada, que Aro tinha chegado pouco depois com Felix, e que ele insistiu para eu levar Bella para a clareira.

"Ele suspeitou, então, que ela tinha algum valor – valor para ele, eu deveria dizer," Carlisle supôs.

"Ele sabia que eu não podia ouvir seus pensamentos," Eu disse a ele. "Tenho certeza que ele queria saber se ele seria capaz de ouvi-la, mas eu nunca o deixei tocá-la."

"Claramente ela é muito talentosa," Carlisle meditou. "Ter tanto do seu poder se materializando antes da transformação completa... isso é extraordinário. Diga-me, o que aconteceu quando Alec usou seu dom pela primeira vez?"

"No começo, eu senti a mesma coisa que você," eu respondi, olhando para Bella. "Mas então eu senti a mão dela no meu rosto, e eu podia ouvir sua voz me chamando, e então – então era como se ela tivesse formado uma gaiola de proteção em torno de nós."

"Ela tem que tocar em você primeiro, então," Carlisle disse, neste momento mais fascinado com os aspectos técnicos do dom de Bella do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Não na segunda vez – e não com Jane," Eu disse a ele.

"Ela esta tão quieta," Esme murmurou. "Eu nunca vi isso antes."

"Eu acho que é por causa de seu dom, seu escudo," eu disse. "Ela esta quieta assim o tempo todo. E quando Victoria e eu estávamos lutando, ela bloqueou sua dor o suficiente para atirar um sapato nela."

"Um sapato?" Alice repetiu. "Que tipo de sapato?"

Emmett revirou os olhos. "Isso não é tão relevante. Vamos nos concentrar no quão durona Bella é. Um sapato? Isso é hilário."

"Ela é extraordinária em todos os sentidos," Carlisle concordou, com um sorriso puxando os lábios. "Mas nós temos alguns assuntos sérios para discutir."

Todos os rostos na sala ficaram sombrios, reconhecendo o rumo que a conversa estava prestes a tomar.

"Eu entendo a razão para o que aconteceu hoje. Eu não estou acusando. Mas a ausência dos Volturi causam um problema."

"E o resto da guarda?" Tanya disse. "Você acha que eles vão ficar no lugar?"

Jasper rosnou. "Sem uma liderança? Confie em mim, eles vão se espalhar logo que perceberem o que aconteceu."

"Temos algum tempo, eu acho, antes dos vampiros no mundo perceberem que os Volturi não estão mais monitorando seu comportamento. Não será prontamente óbvio até que uma ação drástica for necessária e não acontecer. Mas estou horrorizado ao pensar o que pode virar de vampiros e humanos, se os vampiros forem permitidos se alimentarem sem limites e sem critério."

"E os romenos?" Eleazar perguntou. "Eles estão morrendo de vontade de assumir. Talvez eles preencham o vazio."

"Mas eles não têm o tipo de exército necessário para fazer um trabalho como os Volturi fizeram. Eles não têm as armas."

Poderíamos fazê-lo, ouvi da voz de Jacob. Murmúrios de assentimento e alarme percorreu as mentes do bando.

"Isso não é uma má idéia," disse eu, atraindo olhares de todos na sala. Eu sorri timidamente. "Jacob teve um pensamento – que os lobos poderiam fazer."

O resto do grupo conseguia ouvir as reações agora, porque alguns dos lobos uivaram seu protesto. Eles foram projetados para proteger seu próprio território, e não ser caçadores de vampiros. Mas eles eram particularmente adequados para o trabalho. Suas habilidades de comunicação por si só seriam uma vantagem significativa.

"Talvez essa seja a razão que você teve a _impressão_," eu disse a Jacob. "Não fazia nenhum sentido em primeiro lugar – não iria ajudá-lo a continuar as linhagens tribais, não permitiria você a procriar em tudo. Mas talvez isso aconteceu para unir a nossa espécie – para lhe dar um aliado na proteção contra a ameaça de outros vampiros."

A sala ficou em silêncio, digerindo isso. Finalmente, Carlisle limpou a garganta.

"Concordo que não é uma má idéia os lobos tentarem esta tarefa – mas se ele não quiserem, nós precisamos estar preparados para avançar. Eu podia estar contente vivendo passivamente entre os seres humanos, enquanto nós estávamos trabalhando em direção a seu bem comum, mas eu não posso sentar e deixá-los ser abatidos em massa. Nós temos muita coisa para decidir nos próximos dias. Por enquanto, porém, acho que todos nós poderíamos usar um pouco de descanso."

Eu não poderia ter concordado mais.

"Eu vou levar Bella de volta para a cabana," eu disse para Carlisle e Esme conforme os outros saiam da sala. Havia talvez trinta e seis horas sobrando para sua transformação, se isso, e eu queria que ela fosse deixada em paz para o resto.

Esme assentiu, sorrindo amplamente. "Nós não podemos esperar para vê-la. Tome seu tempo, mas quando ela estiver pronta, traga ela para casa para nós."

Casa. Era um conceito tão estranho e ainda, eu sabia que era o que Bella e eu tínhamos encontrado aqui.

"Vamos ver você em poucos dias," eu prometi.

* * *

**N/T:** Eee! Mais um capítulo pra vocês menos de 3 dias depois de postar o anterior, pra compensar o tempo que fiquei sem postar. Meu começo de ano está uma correria e quando eu tenho tempo o ffnet não colabora ¬¬

Depois do carnaval meus horários vão se normalizar e vai ter post com mais frequência, em Beyond Time pelo menos, já que Bonne Foi só tenho mais um capítulo para traduzir e depois vou ter que esperar a autora postar...

Enquanto isso quero indicar pra vocês uma fic que eu colaborei na tradução, é pequena mais muito legal e vale a pena. Se chama _**Only You Can Save Me**_ e eu traduzi ela junto com a **Ju Martinhão. **(Tire os espaços):

http :/ www. fanfiction . net/ s/ 7789765/ 1/bONLY_b_bYOU_b_bCAN_b_bSAVE_b_bME_b_by_kyla713_in_Portuguese


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

Bella ficou em silêncio pelo resto de sua transformação. A segurei, desinteressado em nada ou ninguém por enquanto. Eu só queria Bella de volta.

Amanheceu no dia seguinte, quando ouvi seu coração acelerar, em sua agonia. Choramingo de dor de Bella não poderia competir com a cadência de trovões.

"Você está quase lá, baby," eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Sem mais dor depois disso, eu prometo."

Ela estava segurando meu braço que eu tinha colocado em torno de seu torso pelas últimas horas, e agora ela apertou mais forte, empurrando dolorosamente na minha pele. Seu corpo tinha crescido firme em meus braços, e ela claramente atingiu plena força. O coração era sempre o último a ser transformado.

Ela apertou os olhos fechados conforme uma forte batida final ecoou pelo quarto.

Seu coração parou. Tudo estava em silêncio. E eu esperei.

Bella sentou-se subitamente, em seguida, permaneceu imóvel.

"Edward?"

Sentei-me devagar, com medo de assusta-la. "Eu estou bem aqui, Bella."

Ela olhou para frente e respirou fundo. "Acabei de me mover muito rápido?" perguntou ela.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Sim, você fez."

"É estranho," ela sussurrou, inclinando-se para frente deixando seus cabelos cair sobre seu rosto. "Não _parecia_ rápido, mas eu sabia que era. Eu não deveria ter sido capaz de ir de deitada para sentada assim."

Eu não a toque ainda, embora eu quisesse. "Você vai se acostumar com isso. Eventualmente, você vai aprender a se mover em um ritmo humano, mas não há pressa. Você tem todo o tempo que você precisa para se ajustar."

"Ok." Assisti ela esticar os braços e flexionar os dedos, examinando seu novo corpo. Ela olhou para baixo de seu corpo e sorriu ao ver seu peito. "Será que eles parecem maiores para você?" perguntou ela maliciosamente.

Eu ri, mordendo a isca e olhando eles. Cheios e alegre. "Um pouco," admiti.

Ela pulou de pé ao lado da cama, olhou para baixo e mexeu os dedos do pé.

"Isto é meio que impressionante" ela sorriu. Ela viu o espelho comprido no canto do quarto e se aproximou dele em dois passos rápidos. Ela não parou a tempo e colidiu com o espelho, fazendo-o balançar antes que ela pegou. Um som de frustração deixou seus lábios antes dela voltar ao objetivo de olhar para seu novo corpo.

"Oh!" ela suspirou, olhando em seus próprios olhos vermelho-sangue. Ela levou a mão à boca e franziu as sobrancelhas.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei. Tanto quanto eu estava preocupado, ela parecia absolutamente perfeita.

Seus olhos permaneceram colados ao seu próprio rosto. "Meus olhos – eles são vermelhos. Eles não vão... continuar assim certo?"

"Oh." Deixei escapar um suspiro, aliviado de saber a fonte de sua ansiedade. "É a partir do sangue humano persistente em seu corpo. Uma vez que todo o sangue desaparecer, em cerca de um ano, seus olhos vão refletir o tipo de sangue que você beber. Por alguma razão que eu não entendo beber de animais irá transformá-los na cor dourada como o meu e os Cullens. Sangue humano iria mantê-los vermelhos."

Ela acenou em compreensão. Seus olhos percorrendo o reflexo do seu próprio rosto – drasticamente mudado e ainda de alguma forma o mesmo. Lentamente, ela olhou para baixo a imagem espelhada de seu corpo a partir dos seios mais cheios que ela achou tão fascinante para suas torneadas, pernas elegantes. Ela mexeu os dedos do pé novamente.

"Eu poderia correr agora, não é? Sem tropeçar em tudo, quero dizer."

Seu entusiasmo era contagiante, e eu me vi sorrindo para a promessa de correr livremente com Bella ao meu lado. "Sim, você será capaz de correr mais rápido do que eu, ouso dizer."

Bella tinha os dedos em seu rosto, empurrando as bochechas. "Sério? Mesmo você sendo mais rápido do que os outros?"

Eu inclinei minha cabeça. "Como você sabe que eu sou mais rápido?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Alice e Jasper falaram sobre isso."

Eu só balancei a cabeça. "Sim, você ainda vai ser mais rápida. Com seu sangue humano, pelo próximo ano ou mais, você vai ser mais rápida do que eu e mais forte do que Emmett."

"Hmm." Ela parecia nada incomodada com esse conhecimento. Com um passo rápido, ela girou longe do espelho e realmente olhou para mim pela primeira vez com seus novos olhos. Esperei pacientemente, sabendo que ela iria ver mais do que ela tinha visto antes.

Bella ficou completamente imóvel enquanto me examinava. Seus olhos percorreram de cima abaixo pelo meu corpo e permaneceu por um longo tempo no meu rosto. O exame me deixou nervoso. Eu não acho que a opinião dela sobre a minha aparência iria mudar drasticamente, mas eu queria que meu corpo fosse agradável para ela.

"Oh Deus," ela respirou finalmente. Ela não se moveu ainda.

"O que, Bella?" Eu perguntei. Meu corpo inteiro sentiu tenso. Não saber seus pensamentos estava me deixando louco.

"Eu só – eu sempre pensei que você fosse tão insanamente lindo antes, e agora... agora eu vejo que eu nem sabia da metade," disse ela, e eu vi agora o temor em seus olhos. "_Edward_," ela choramingou. Ela estava sem palavras, parecia.

"Bella," eu disse em troca enquanto estendi a mão, implorando com meu tom de voz, meus olhos e meu corpo para ela chegar mais perto, para ser real e tangível em minhas mãos mais uma vez. Neste momento, ela era adorável e absorvida por tudo o que era novo, mas eu precisava dela de volta para mim. Para ser minha Bella.

Ela estava em mim com um grande passo, acidentalmente me derrubando quando ela colidiu em meus braços. Rindo, eu caí no colchão com ela.

"Desculpe," ela murmurou, segurando seu peso de cima de mim. Nenhum rubor a entregou, mas a tensão ao redor dos seus olhos desmentiu seu embaraço.

"Está tudo bem," eu assegurei-lhe. "Estou muito feliz por estar te segurando novamente."

Eu coloquei sua face em minhas mãos. Ela soltou um gemido.

"É bom?" Perguntei como um palpite, na esperança de que era o caso e sabendo que ela seria capaz de sentir muito mais agora.

"Sim," ela suspirou. Eu esfreguei meu polegar sobre a bochecha lisa, macia, mas firme agora sob meu toque. Eu não sentia que eu podia quebrar seus ossos com um mero toque, e isso me permitiu explorar sua pele com liberdade.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a minha. "Você vai me beijar?"

Eu quase ri. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de beijá-la. Movi minha mão de seu rosto para enrolar em seu cabelo grosso, macio e puxei sua cabeça para minha. Fechei meus lábios em torno de seu lábio inferior, cheio e macio. Eu provei com minha língua e gemi. Ela ainda tinha gosto de Bella... mas estava melhor, como se ela tivesse sido reduzida a sua forma mais pura.

O leve toque de minha língua descontrolou Bella, e ela me atacou, gemendo à perfeição de nossas bocas se unindo. Seu gosto era como deveria ser – morangos com um tom de freesias. Bella me beijou de volta com um fervor que acalmou a dor no meu peito, puxando meu cabelo e dando uma mordida nos meus lábios em sua ânsia. Sua força a fez áspera, mas eu nunca iria reclamar. Suas mãos fortes me disseram que eu podia tocá-la sem restrição agora, ela poderia lidar com isso. Então eu lancei ela em suas costas e coloquei-a na cama.

Ela sorriu para mim com um brilho divertido em seus olhos. "Você não é o único que pode fazer isso agora," disse ela, e virou-nos de volta, escolhendo montar meus quadris. Eu ri, completamente contente de estar nesta posição – por agora.

"Você finalmente me tem a sua mercê," eu disse. "O que você vai fazer comigo?"

Ela inclinou-se e mordiscou minha orelha, sussurrando,_ "__Tudo__."_

Então ela se pressionou contra mim. Eu gemi e peguei suas roupas, pronto para ficar nu com ela. Bella teve a mesma ideia, mas quando ela agarrou a barra da minha camisa, ela a rasgou.

Observei a expressão em seu rosto com diversão quando ela percebeu que segurava um pedaço de tecido na mão. "Ops," ela riu e jogou-a de lado. "Eu acho que não conheço minha própria força." Suas mãos correram do meu abdômen ao meu peito, e ela mexeu os quadris novamente. Eu gemi pela pressão provocativa. Ela era tão adorável que eu tinha que enfiar minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos e puxá-la para baixo para um beijo profundo. Eu estava louco de fome por ela.

"Toque-me," ela choramingou contra meus lábios. Em questão de segundos, cada peça de roupa em seu corpo foi descartada em pedaços no chão – parte disso feito meu, um pouco dela. Minhas mãos voaram sobre sua pele, acariciando os quadris, as coxas, costas. Eu espalmei seus seios e ela gemeu, o som tornando-se um lamento conforme meus dedos brincavam com seus mamilos.

"Edward," ela ofegou. "Oh Deus, se sente incrível. Eu não tinha ideia."

"Você sabe agora," eu disse a ela com uma voz tensa. Meu pau estava dolorido por ela como nunca antes, mas eu não queria apressá-la.

"Diga-me o que fazer, Edward," disse ela um pouco impotente. "Eu quero tocar em você em todos os lugares – eu quero sentir você dentro de mim – eu não sei por onde começar."

Eu não consegui parar uma risada pela sua ânsia. "Você pode começar me despindo," sugeri. Ao contrário de Bella, eu ainda tinha minhas calças, e eu não estava gostando disso.

Ela acenou a cabeça e seus dedos se atrapalharam na minha calça jeans, mutilando o fecho de metal em sua urgência. Esse zíper nunca mais funcionaria. Os jeans e boxers saíram juntos, e então Bella estava em cima de mim, pressionando seu sexo úmido contra meu pau.

Nossos gemidos misturavam na sala silenciosa.

"Agora?" ela perguntou esperançosamente.

"Agora," eu implorei. "Por favor, agora."

Bella baixou seu corpo bonito, exuberante sobre o meu, e meus olhos rolaram quando ela me acolheu.

"Puta merda," eu assobiei.

A transformação alterou essa parte dela também. Onde uma vez as paredes internas de Bella tinham desistido facilmente contra minhas intromissões, agora seus músculos estavam tensos, segurando-me firmemente todo o caminho, me apertando como eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Ela ainda era macia, ainda quente, mas a nova pressão tinha me preparado para explodir.

"Oh," ela gemeu quando ela me levou até onde eu podia ir. "Me sinto tão cheia... oh meu _Deus_."

Eu empurrei meus quadris para cima, precisando de mais. Os últimos dias tinham sido caóticos, bizarros e estressantes, e eu não queria nada mais do que me abastecer dela. "_Bella__._"

Ela levantou-se lentamente e baixou em mim novamente. Era mais do que eu poderia aguentar e não o suficiente em tudo.

"Vai mais rápido ou me deixa conduzir," eu rosnei desesperadamente, empurrando de novo. Ela riu e isso fez seus músculos vibrarem em volta de mim.

"Eu acho que não," disse ela com outro movimento lento. "Eu estou no comando agora. E eu acho que eu quero provocar você."

"Não é legal de você," eu gemi.

Mais uma vez, ela riu. "Você não tem espaço para falar _não é legal_," ressaltou ela, e continuou a me provocar.

Resignado, deixei ela me torturar com seus movimentos lentos. Minhas pernas estavam tensas, meus quadris se esforçando contra o desejo de estocar, meu corpo inteiro formigando com prazer que não era o bastante. Pelo menos a vista era agradável.

Logo, as pernas de Bella começaram a tremer, e eu sabia que não era esforço tornando-a fraca.

Corri minhas mãos sobre seus quadris e segurei sua bunda. "Você está pronta para me deixar conduzir ou ainda não terminou?"

Ela hesitou, depois assentiu.

Sentei e a levantei comigo conforme eu saltei para meus pés, e a prendi contra a parede já danificada. Eu não fui gentil, e isso fez ela suspirar de prazer e surpresa.

"Eu estive esperando para fazer isso," eu disse a ela, dando meu primeiro impulso. Sua cabeça caiu para trás e amassou a parede, e ela gemeu. O tempo para falar acabou. Eu enrolei suas pernas sobre meus braços e a levei em impulsos rápidos e profundos. Foi tão bom deixar ir, tê-la sem me preocupar em machucá-la – me concentrar apenas no prazer lancinante que inundou minhas veias como eu deixava meu corpo fazer o que ele queria. Eu entrei dentro dela com abandono, descansando minha cabeça contra seu ombro suave, respirando seu perfume inebriante. O que mais eu podia precisar?

Gemidos de Bella se transformaram em sílabas ininteligíveis, e eu sabia que ela estava perto. Beijei-a profundamente, sugando sua língua e mordendo seus lábios conforme minha própria libertação construía. Eu estava lutando contra isso tão difícil que eu me preocupei que minhas pernas poderiam se cansar.

Bella tirou sua boca longe da minha e gritou quando seu orgasmo a alcançou. A quente, pressão de contração me instigou, e eu grunhiu descaradamente quando eu vim dentro dela.

* * *

"Minha garganta esta coçando," Bella reclamou. Estávamos amontoados no chão algumas horas depois que tínhamos começado. Depois da nossa primeira libertação, não havia razão para parar. Foi uma coisa boa, que quase não havia móveis no quarto, porque eles teriam sido despedaçados.

"Coçando?" Repeti, incrédulo, ainda que sem vontade de me mover. Eu estava trilhando meus dedos distraidamente para cima e para baixo em suas costas. "Estou surpreso que você tenha sido capaz de suportar isso por tanto tempo. Quando eu era um recém-nascido, parecia que minha garganta estava pegando fogo o tempo todo."

Ela encolheu os ombros contra mim e mudou a cabeça de meu ombro para o meu peito. "Só coça."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você tem habilidades extraordinárias, Bella. Que você pode bloquear essa sede por si mesmo... isso é um milagre."

Bella parecia preocupada. "É realmente assim tão mau?" Percebi que ela estava falando sobre a minha sede agora, as lutas que eu tinha atravessado.

"Não é mais tão ruim. Quer dizer, o instante em que eu cheirei seu sangue, eu sabia, no fundo, que nada seria tão bom. Isso me ajudou a resistir o sangue de outros seres humanos. E depois de _provar_... Eu sei que nada será tão bom. Mas é muito difícil resistir sangue humano em primeiro lugar, e eu sei que você nunca perdoaria a si mesma se você tirasse uma vida. Estou feliz que você é uma exceção à regra, que sua sede não te oprime. Espero que vá ajudar você a resistir, também."

Bella parecia apreensiva agora, e eu sabia que ela ia ficar agitada se não fizéssemos alguma coisa.

"Vamos," eu disse, estimulando ela a se sentar. "Vamos para a sua primeira caçada."

"Agora?" Ela parecia surpresa.

"Por que não agora?" Eu perguntei.

Reconhecendo o meu ponto, ela deu de ombros e pegou suas roupas. Então se lembrou que elas estavam em pedaços. Indiquei as bolsas que Alice e Jasper haviam trazido do apartamento, e nós dois vestimos roupas frescas. Bella rasgou uma das mangas no processo. Ela precisou de ajuda com seus botões, mas seus movimentos estavam ficando cada vez melhores.

Fora da cabana, Bella olhou nervosamente em direção à floresta.

"Não é tão ruim," eu assegurei-lhe. "Vamos só correr por agora. Quando você encontrar algo que vale a pena comer, você vai saber."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e então decolou como um tiro, provavelmente mais rápido do que ela pretendia. Corri atrás dela para dentro da floresta, milhas de distância de Forks, até que ela veio a uma parada abrupta.

Ela olhou para mim interrogativamente. Eu sabia o que ela cheirou, mas eu queria deixá-la descobrir.

"O que seus instintos estão dizendo para você fazer?" Eu perguntei em tom abafado.

"Para segui-lo," ela respondeu prontamente.

"Então faça isso," eu instiguei. "Eu estarei bem atrás de você, mas você saberá o que fazer."

"Ok," ela sussurrou, e correu em direção ao cheiro, as pernas fortes se movendo ferozmente, os pés batendo no chão da floresta. Foi incrivelmente sexy. Eu teria que passar mais tempo com suas pernas mais tarde.

Segui a uma distância, eu queria dar a ela o espaço e segurança que ela precisava para sua primeira caçada. Por sua vez, ela parecia alheia a minha existência, tão empenhada no perfume que havia lhe chamado à atenção.

O lobo estava bebendo em um pequeno riacho no fundo da floresta, sem saber do perigo que se aproximava. Bella pulou e acabou na frente da grande besta cinza na água. Ela lutou um pouco. O lobo não poderia machucá-la, é claro, mas um enorme animal se contorcendo poderia ser incomodo, e ela não tinha aprendido a lidar com garras ainda. Outro conjunto de roupa seria picado agora.

Eventualmente, suas mãos aparentemente delicadas, seguraram fortemente a criatura, e ela mergulhou os dentes através do pelo e da pele em sua jugular. Eu a vi bebendo avidamente, animalesco como qualquer vampiro, e senti uma satisfação inesperada. Fiquei aliviado, percebi, ao vê-la se adaptando bem a esta vida, e talvez um pouco aliviado ao descobrir que eu adorava vê-la se comportando de forma não humana. Eu nunca duvidei de sua capacidade de passar pelas lutas do inicio da vida de vampiro, nem o amor que eu sempre teria por ela, mas eu queria vê-la prosperar. Eu queria que ela amasse esta vida comigo, e eu queria amá-la mais como uma vampira que eu tinha como um ser humano.

Bella olhou para cima de sua refeição quando ela terminou. Ela tinha sangue por todo o queixo – adorável, de uma forma estranha. A selvageria da caça desapareceu de seus olhos e ela se levantou lentamente, voltando à realidade.

"Não é suposto ser tão bagunçado, não é?" ela perguntou, hesitante. O sangue escorria pelo seu pescoço também. Suas roupas estavam encharcadas onde não foram rasgados em pedaços. Ela podia muito bem estar nua.

"Eu diria que você é realmente menos confusa do que a maioria dos recém-nascidos," eu disse a ela quando me aproximei, resistindo à vontade de lamber o sangue de sua pele. Esse tipo de ato pode ser um pouco desconcertante para Bella nesse momento. "É preciso um pouco de prática para chegar ao ponto onde você pode beber sem derramar."

Ela olhou para o lobo morto e franziu a testa, um pouco de tristeza colorindo sua expressão. "O que você faz quando você termina?"

"Enterro," eu disse, simplesmente, chegando mais perto. "Deixa que eu faço."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu posso fazer isso."

"Eu sei que você pode," eu disse. "Eu quero fazer. Você se lembra que eu disse a você uma vez sobre cavalheirismo?"

Bella pensou por um momento, distraidamente esfregando o lábio. "Você quer dizer quando você perguntou se eu achava que estava morto ou se eu estava tentando matá-lo?"

Fiquei contente que ela conseguia se lembrar de um detalhe. "Sim. Você já tem uma resposta?"

Ela bufou. "Tudo bem, então. Enterre."

Eu levei a carcaça a um pedaço de terra suficientemente longe do fluxo e cavei um buraco rápido com as mãos. Enterrei rapidamente e coloquei a terra acima dele, fazendo com que parecer como se nada tivesse perturbado a terra ali.

Quando voltei para Bella, ela havia limpado o queixo e pescoço, utilizando água do riacho e tinha retornado à terra seca. "Sente-se melhor?" Perguntei a ela.

"Muito melhor," disse ela para mim. Excitação espreitava em seus olhos, e eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. Todo o sangue novo correndo através de suas veias, e seus músculos estavam tensos com a construção de energia.

"Pronta para correr um pouco mais?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

"_Sim," _disse ela prontamente.

Disparei sem aviso prévio, gritando por cima do meu ombro, "Corrida até o Canadá!"

Ouvi ela amaldiçoar atrás de mim.

* * *

_**N/T:**_Bonne Foi esta chegando ao final. Tem o capítulo quarenta que eu já comecei a traduzir e depois, segunda a autora, o epílogo que ela ainda não postou.

Deixem reviews se gostaram da Bella vampira!

Hoje tenho duas fics que eu ajudei/estou ajudando a traduzir para indicar pra vocês:

**Only You Can Save Me:** _A vida de Bella está em frangalhos. Casamento desfeito e agora uma moto quebrada também. Até que um mecânico sexy entra em sua vida, assim como a filha dele. Eles podem ser as soluções para os passados conturbados um do outro? Todos humanos. Escrita para o concurso do Ninapolitan D.I.L.F. _

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/ 7789765/1 /bONLY_b_bYOU_b_bCAN_b_bSAVE_b_bME _b_by_kyla713_ in_Portuguese

**Just One of the Boys: **_Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos._

http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/ s/7915754/ 1/ Just_One_of_the_Boys


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

"Você tem metade da floresta em seu cabelo," Bella riu, tirando folhas da minha cabeça. Estávamos no banheiro da nossa pequena cabana depois de horas na floresta. Nós dois precisávamos de um banho.

"De quem é a culpa?" Eu provoquei tirando minha camiseta. Que estava coberta de lama, assim como minhas costas por baixo. "Foi você que ficou me agarrando."

Bella olhou para sua frente enlameada e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"É, esta bem, teve agarramento dos dois lados," Eu admiti, lembrando com carinho o momento em que eu tinha a tomado por trás no chão úmido quase na fronteira canadense. Não preciso dizer, declaramos aquela corrida um empate.

"Agarrando... segurando... devastando," Bella disse enquanto se despia. "Eu acho que você fez sérios danos a alguns parques nacionais também."

"Eu não ouvi você reclamando," Eu disse enfaticamente tirando meus sapatos.

Ela sabiamente optou por não responder. Terminamos de nos despir e entramos no chuveiro fumegante. Bella deu risadinhas pela lama que cobria meu traseiro.

"Acho que eu deveria ter deixado você ficar vestido," Bella brincou. "Agora eu tenho que esfregar suas costas pra você."

Tinha um pressentimento que iriamos limpar muito um ao outro.

Foi quando eu estava lavando o cabelo de Bella que ela ficou pensativa, e depois de ela enxaguar, ela se virou para mim.

"O que esta acontecendo nessa sua cabecinha?" Eu perguntei porque vi alguma hesitação em seu olhar. Eu não conseguia imaginar o que ela tinha para se preocupar agora.

"Os Volturi estão acabados – realmente acabados?" Ela se distraiu com uma esponja, se preparando para trabalhar em minhas costas endurecidas com lama.

"Sim. Pode ter alguns retardatários na Itália, mas a autoridade se foi. Eles vão se espalhar."

"E agora, alguém mais vai assumir. Provavelmente alguém que está do nosso lado. As regras serão diferentes."

"Sim, suponho que haverá algumas diferenças," Eu concedi, incerto onde ela estava indo com isso. Seus olhos estavam cautelosos, e me incomodava que ela se sentia inconfortável para falar comigo sobre o que ela queria.

"Então...se um vampiro fosse dizer para um humano extremamente confiável, ou dois, o que ele realmente era, não teria necessariamente uma punição?"

Hesitei em dar-lhe uma resposta afirmativa. "Ainda temos que manter um perfil baixo, Bella."

"Eu sei," ela disse imediatamente, na defensiva. "Eu não estou pedindo para contar a todos que eu conheço. Eu nem preciso dizer para Angela. Apenas meus pais, Edward – eu apenas quero ser capaz de vê-los. Eu quero que eles saibam que estou bem."

"Isso...pode acontecer agora, eu acho. Mas você sabe que não é comigo. Essa é uma decisão que terá que ser feita pelos lobos, se eles decidirem ficar no comando, ou quem acabar ficando."

Bella acenou, insatisfeita. "Eu não quero assustá-los ou alguma coisa assim. Eu sei que meu pai não vai querer saber os detalhes. Minha mãe pode querer saber cada coisinha, mas eu também sei que ela pode manter o segredo."

"Sim, eu sei que ela pode," Eu concordo. Eu até poderia imaginar ela ficando animada sobre isso.

"Edward...você acha que eu deveria dizer a eles?" Ela finalmente perguntou, olhando para mim com olhos vulneráveis.

"Você os conhece melhor do que eu," Eu enfatizei. "Se você acha que eles podem lidar com isso, e que você vai ser mais feliz se eles souberem, então eu acho que você deve contar."

Bella finalmente pareceu relaxar e levantou a esponja ensaboada em suas mãos. "Vire-se," ela exigiu.

Fiz como instruído, deixando ela resolver a bagunça em minhas costas.

Então...foi um pouco inesperado, o jeito que você apenas atacou Aro. Porque você fez aquilo? Quero dizer, não me entenda mal, eu sei que não poderíamos só deixá-los irem...e eu não estou exatamente triste sobre isso, mais eu ainda não entendi."

Fiquei em silencio por um instante, pensando sobre a melhor forma de responder. "A coisa é, eles abusaram do poder. Eu costumava acreditar – todos nós costumávamos acreditar – que eles eram apenas rigorosos. Um monte de vampiros os respeitavam e eram gratos por eles, porque apesar de eles serem um perigo, eles nos mantinham salvos da exposição. Mas quando eles vieram aqui, estavam procurando por desculpas para fazer nós irmos com eles – ou se isso não funcionasse, se livrar da concorrência. Eles nunca nos deixariam em paz. Mesmo se tirássemos seu exercito e os deixássemos ir, eles construiriam outra guarda e voltariam para nós. Talvez não em um ano, uma década ou um século, mas eventualmente. Foi a única maneira de proteger esse clã. Mas...eu tive alguns motivos egoístas, também."

"Que motivos?" Bella perguntou. Suas mãos nunca vacilando em seu trabalho, relaxada e calma.

"Quando eu abordei Aro, eu toquei nele. Eu não estava necessariamente planejando em matá-lo. Eu só queria evitar que eles e os outros escapassem. Mas aquele toque permitiu que ele visse cada pensamento que eu já tive. Cada memória. Cada imagem de você. E eu poderia dizer como ele estava ganancioso por esses pensamentos, como ele estava ganancioso por _você_. Eu não poderia deixá-lo ir embora com tudo aquilo em sua cabeça por toda eternidade, e eu não poderia deixá-lo ir embora sabendo que ele estaria atrás de você enquanto vivesse."

Bella colocou seus braços ao meu redor por trás, pressionando sua bochecha no meu ombro. O conforto de pele contra pele teve um efeito imediato, e eu relaxei em seu toque.

"Sinto muito que você teve que compartilhar isso, mesmo que por um segundo," Bella disse suavemente.

Me virei e descansei minha cabeça no topo da dela, simplesmente permitindo a água correr sobre nós. "É egoísta eu nunca querer que ninguém mais veja todos os seus lados que você só mostrou para mim?"

Bella deu de ombros e apertou seus lábios contra meu ombro em um pequeno beijo. "Há uma razão pela qual você é o único que viu essas partes de mim. Talvez seja egoísta, mas eu entendo. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Eu sempre quero ser quem te conhece melhor."

"Você vai ser," Eu disse.Não havia dúvida. Mesmo que ficássemos com os Cullens por mil anos, eu sempre seria solitário no coração. Eu fiquei sozinho por muito tempo. Algumas coisas estavam simplesmente enraizadas. Apenas Bella tinha sido capaz de quebrar as barreiras que me mantinham sozinho.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Limpos e vestidos, Bella e eu nos sentamos no que agora era nossa cama.

"Você já está pronta para ver os outros?" Eu perguntei. Ela estava sentada de pernas cruzadas na minha frente. Eu observei suas sobrancelhas se juntarem enquanto ela considerava isso.

"Eu acho," ela disse. "Talvez vai fazer isso parecer real. Até agora, tem sido como um sonho realmente longo. Continuo esperando acordar e estar de volta em setembro, saindo da biblioteca tarde da noite.".

"Eu posso te beliscar se você quiser," eu ofereci.

Bella sorriu ironicamente. "Eu aposto que Alice esta morrendo. Devemos ir vê-los."

"Certo," eu suspirei. Talvez fosse eu que não estivesse pronto.

Juntos, nós saímos e atravessamos a faixa de floresta e o rio que separava a cabana da casa principal. Alice, com certeza, estava esperando na varanda dos fundos.

"Oh, Bella, olhe para você!" ela esguichou, e se apressou descendo os degraus para nos encontrar. Ela pegou Bella em um abraço que teria quebrado suas costelas alguns dias atrás.

Bella riu e abraçou Alice forte o suficiente para fazer a pequena vampira estremecer. "Eu passei a inspeção?" Bella perguntou.

"É claro," Alice disse em um tom de repreensão. "Eu não posso acreditar que você se afastou por tanto tempo. Eu sabia que você ia ser uma vampira incrível. Você sabe quanto tempo eu estava esperando para ver você com meus próprios olhos?"

"Desculpa, Alice," Bella disse, embora ela não parecesse muito arrependida. "Esta todo mundo aqui?"

"A maioria. Todos o lobos exceto por Jake foram pra casa. _Finalmente_.Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu não posso esperar Tanya ir embora. Nossa casa vai cheirar como cachorro molhado por meses. Rose fez Emmett ir caçar com ela só para se livrar do fedor por um tempo. Mas todos os outros estão aqui."

Seguimos Alice pelos degraus. Bella ficou um passo atrás e usava uma expressão tensa.

"Não tem nada para você se sentir nervosa," lembrei a ela silenciosamente. "São todos amigos aqui."

"Eu sei," ela murmurou, mas sua postura não relaxou.

Os únicos nesse andar eram Carlisle, Esme e Jasper. Eles estavam sentados ao redor da mesa na cozinha trabalhando em um quebra-cabeça de 10.000 peças. Quando nós entramos, Jasper estava reclamando que Carlisle não deveria começar o meio antes de terminar as bordas.

Todos os três foram rápidos para nos receber, puxando Bella em abraços apertados e oferecer elogios sobre sua aparência, suas habilidades e seu controle. Ela abaixou a cabeça em cada palavra de elogio, ainda genuinamente modesta.

"Edward," Carlisle me puxou de lado. "Podemos conversar em meu escritório?"

Eu acenei e fui com ele para o andar de cima. Seus pensamentos imediatamente se tornaram direcionados a mim. _Eu queria lhe dar uma atualização, mas eu estava __receoso que poderia sobrecarregar Bella neste momento. _

Acenei minha compreensão, se não minha concordância.

_Alguns dos lobos se ofereceram para realizar o policiamento do mundo dos vampiros. Na verdade, eles se dividiram por causa disso. Sam e seu bando vão ficar aqui para proteger o território Quileute. Jacob e seus seguidores têm a intenção de viajar o mundo e acabar com as indiscrições dos vampiros, para melhor ou pior._

Meu olhar de entendimento para Carlisle falava volumes. Isto foi basicamente o que já tínhamos discutido, mas nós sabíamos que não seria tão simples assim. Chegamos ao escritório de Carlisle e ele fez um gesto para eu me sentar na frente de sua mesa enquanto ele tomou seu próprio lugar atrás dela.

"Eu suponho que a única questão é como eles planejam fazer isso," eu disse.

Carlisle sorriu ironicamente com isso. _Bem, nossa família e a de Tanya vão estar fortemente envolvidas, especialmente no financiamento da operação. Seria __impossível__ para eles lidarem com as despesas de viagens_. _Quanto aos aspectos não financiáveis de suas responsabilidades, Jasper concordou em dar-lhes treinamento da melhor maneira de lidar com vampiros não cooperativos, e Alice ofereceu tanto sua habilidade psíquica quanto sua habilidade de pesquisa para identificar áreas problemáticas. Tanya e suas irmãs vão estar monitorando notícias em todo o mundo procurando por sinais de atividades de vampiros também. _

Tudo parecia muito razoável, mas eu não poderia imaginar que não haveria conflito. "E as regras? Qual é a sua opinião sobre comportamento aceitável?"

Carlisle se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira e entrelaçou as mãos juntas. _Inicialmente, eles planejavam eliminar qualquer vampiro que não vivesse como nó – que não compartilhasse nossa dieta, eu diria. Nós rapidamente os convencemos contra essa política. Você e eu sabemos o que aconteceria se vampiros percebessem que havia um bando de lobos tentando exterminá-los. Causaria mais dano do que qualquer outra coisa._

Acenei minha concordância.

_Então, os lobos decidiram permanecer mais ou menos com as regras antigas. Enquanto os vampiros forem discretos em sua alimentação e não tirarem um número excessivo de vidas, eles não vão interferir._

Eu me inclinei para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Carlisle," eu sussurrei, na esperança de não ser ouvido, "Bella quer contar aos pais o que ela é, pelo menos até certo ponto. Eles permitiriam isso?"

Carlisle considerou isso. "Eu acho, que pelo bem de Charlie, ele ficariam felizes em deixar essa passar."

Deixei escapar um suspiro. "Ela vai ficar feliz em ouvir isso."

"Eu assumo," Carlisle começou um pouco hesitante, "que Bella gostaria de permanecer perto de seu pai. Vocês pensaram na nossa oferta de permanecerem aqui conosco? A cabana é praticamente de você já."

"Nós não falamos sobre isso ainda. Acredito que Bella vai querer ficar. Quanto a mim...bem, eu vou para onde quer que ela vá, mas eu ficaria feliz de ficar aqui."

"Eu tenho uma palavra nesta decisão?" A voz de Bella perguntou atrás de mim. Ela deslizou na cadeira ao lado da minha e arqueou uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

"Eu só disse que não tínhamos falado sobre isso ainda," Eu defendi. "Não tem nenhuma decisão acontecendo."

"Bem, eu acho que devemos ficar," Bella disse. "Você vai ficar feliz com isso?"

"Por que eu não ficaria?" eu perguntei. "Vai ser...bom ficar entre amigos. E onde mais poderíamos ir?"

"Vocês podem ir a qualquer lugar que desejarem," Carlisle respondeu por Bella. "E é por isso que significaria tanto para essa família, se vocês decidirem ficar."

"Então nós vamos ficar," eu confirmei com um olhar para Bella. Ela sorriu brilhantemente.

"Eu sabia que vocês ficariam!" Era Alice, é claro, de pé na porta com Esme. Jasper, e os recém-chegados Emmett e Rosalie pairando atrás dela.

"Bem-vindos à família," Esme disse calorosamente.

Família Levaria algum tempo para se acostumar com isso.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Bella e eu ficamos na casa principal tempo suficiente para vermos o clã Denali e satisfazer Alice. Depois disso, nos retiramos para a cabana. Nós precisávamos de algum tempo para processar.

"Então," Bella disse quando nos enrolamos na cama, "O que Carlisle estava dizendo que você não queria que mais ninguém ouvisse?"

Eu franzi os lábios. "Ele estava me dizendo o que os lobos tinham decidido."

"Oh." Bella inspecionou suas unhas. "Então ele não queria que apenas eu ouvisse."

"Ele pensou que poderia te sobrecarregar agora," eu disse gentilmente. "Ele estava apenas tentando ser sensível às suas necessidades enquanto você se ajusta."

Bella rolou os olhos. "Eu sei. Ainda estou irritada, mas eu sei. Então o que foi que ele disse?"

Repeti para ela o que Carlisle havia me dito. E também o que o ele disse sobre ela se revelar para seus pais, no cado de ela não ter nos ouvido. Ela ouviu.

"Eu quero falar com meu pai amanhã."

Estremeci. "Você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?"

Bella se sentou eriçada. "Você acha que eu não devo dizer a ele?"

"Isso não é o que eu estou dizendo," respondi lentamente. "Minha preocupação é que você não ficou perto de um humano desde que você se transformou – ou pelo menos ninguém que não cheira completamente intragável," acrescentei, lembrando de sua reação nariz enrugado para Jacob. "Talvez devêssemos testar seus limites, antes de trazer seu pai para a situação."

Ela se deitou novamente bufando. "Odeio quando você é tão...razoável," se queixou.

"Desculpe. Vou tentar parar com isso," eu disse secamente.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

No dia seguinte, saímos para testar o controle de Bella. Pedi para Emmett vir conosco no caso de eu precisar de ajuda para contê-la fisicamente, apesar de eu duvidar que chegaria a isso. Ela não tinha mostrado muita reação a seu próprio aroma humano persistente na cabana.

Bella estava menos segura de si mesma. Uma vez que eu trouxe o potencial de desastre em evidencia, ela começou a se preocupar com isso, e agora ela estava nervosa. Eu me sentia mal por fazê-la duvidar de si mesma, mas eu sabia que seu próprio sucesso logo seria toda a confiança que ela precisava.

"Vamos apenas caminhar em direção a cidade," sugeri quando estávamos no jardim da frente. "Nos deixe saber quando você sentir que precisa parar ou ir mais devagar."

"Ok," Bella disse fracamente. Apertei sua mão, e nós começamos a nos mover.

"Então Bella," Emmett disse, fazendo conversa fiada. "Já quebrou algum móvel? A cama ainda esta inteira?"

Bella encarou ele. "Isso é da sua conta?"

Emmett riu. "Nem um pouco. Só estou curioso."

Rolei meus olhos, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu.

"Nós não quebramos a cama. Ainda," Bella disse. "A parede do banheiro não esta indo tão bem, no entanto."

Emmett gargalhou com isso. "Legal."

"Você e Rosalie quebraram muitas camas antigamente?" Bella perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Oh Bella," Emmett sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Nós ainda estamos quebrando camas."

Bella fez uma careta. "Ok, isso foi mais informação do que eu queria."

Emmett riu. "Seja cuidadosa brincando com fogo, menininha. Você pode se queimar."

Bella bufou. "É melhor você se cuidar, Emmett. Edward disse que eu vou ser mais forte que você pelo próximo ano ou mais. Eu posso ter que bater em sua bunda."

"Até parece!" Emmett zombou. "Queda de braço, assim que voltarmos. Vamos ver o quão durona você é então."

"E nós vamos ver quanto você –" Bella começou, mas parou e ficou tensa.

"O que foi?" Perguntei imediatamente.

Bella olhou para mim com olhos ansiosos. "Sinto um cheiro. Humano?"

Emmett e eu respiramos fundo. Com certeza, por baixo dos aromas de vegetação, solo e água da chuva, vestígios de cheiro humano permanecia. Emmett e eu não fomos sensíveis o suficiente para notar.

"Sim, humano," confirmei. "Como você se sente?"

Ela encolheu os ombros um pouco. "Minha garganta coça novamente. Eu realmente não quero perseguir ou alguma coisa assim, no entanto."

"Isso é bom," Emmett disse, sua voz inesperadamente suave. "Você está indo muito bem. Vamos continuar andando?" ele sugeriu, com um olhar para mim. "Apenas nos deixe saber se você começar a se sentir tensa, ok?"

Bella respirou fundo pelo nariz e assentiu. "Ok."

Nos aproximamos da estrada sem Bella fazer qualquer reclamação.

"Devemos continuar nos movendo em direção a cidade?" Emmett perguntou.

Olhei para Bella. "O que você acha? Você quer ir mais longe?"

Ela tomou seu tempo para pensar sobre isso. "Eu me sinto bem ainda. Vamos continuar."

Ficamos atrás da linha de árvores por precaução, com um ritmo um pouco mais lento em direção à cidade. Bella ainda não conseguia imitar sua velha velocidade humana, de modo que ela ainda estava se movendo muito rapidamente, mas isso estava bem desde que ninguém nos visse.

Estávamos nos aproximando da cidade, quando comecei a sentir os aromas de humanos. Olhei por cima da cabeça de Bella para Emmett e vi suas narinas inflarem. Bella, no entanto, não mostrou nenhuma reação. Eu parei ela na beira da estrada principal.

"Bella? Como você se sente? Ok?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim," ela disse como se fosse obvio. "O cheiro é um pouco nojento aqui, na verdade. Este cheiro é bom para vocês?"

"Descreva o cheiro que você esta sentindo," encorajei, ignorando sua pergunta. Eu não ficaria surpreso em descobrir que ela não se incomoda com o cheiro humano, mas ficar repugnada por ele era algo inesperado.

"Bem...é como se alguém fez uma refeição enorme e jogou fora todas as sobras, e individualmente, a comida provavelmente tinha um cheiro bom, mas tudo junto, só cheira como uma lata de lixo. Além disso, eu posso sentir o cheiro de lixo real...entre outras coisas."

Eu ri e Emmett ficou boquiaberto.

"O que?" ela perguntou, olhando entre nós.

"Você é anormal," Emmett disse.

"Você é extraordinária," Eu alterei. "O cheiro de sangue humano não domina qualquer outro cheiro para você. Não é assim para nós. Eu sinto o cheiro de todas as lixeiras, escapes de carros e gordura de fast food que você cheira, mas não ameniza o cheiro dos humanos nem um pouco."

Bella olhou para mim com olhos esperançosos. "Isso significa que eu posso ver meu pai?"

"Acho que você vai se sair bem," eu assegurei a ela.

"Sim, mas você pode querer adverti-lo a deixar o lixo para fora...apenas no caso," Emmett acrescentou, rindo consigo mesmo.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Na noite seguinte nós estávamos na frente da casa de Charlie. Sua viatura estava na garagem e a luz da TV podia ser vista através das cortinas da sala. Ainda dentro do carro, Bella usando óculos escuros mesmo estando tão escuro lá fora para eles serem plausíveis. Ela queria preparar Charlie para os olhos vermelhos antes de ele vê-los.

"Então, eu tenho uma pergunta. O que acontece se Charlie atirar em você por ter transformado sua única filha em uma vampira?"

Ponderei isso. "Sabe, eu nunca realmente fui atingido por uma bala, mas eu imagino que iria doer um pouco se me atingisse. Por outro lado, eu sou mais do que capaz de me esquivar dela. Nós nos movemos mais rápido do que balas."

Bella sorriu para mim. "Você é mais rápido que uma bala, hein? Isso me faz Lois Lane?"

Revirei os olhos, mas ela riu de sua própria piada estava sob muita pressão, depois de tudo.

"Você sabe, nós não temos que fazer isso hoje à noite," eu a lembrei quando ela ainda não estava saindo do carro.

"Não, eu quero fazer isso agora," Bella suspirou, e finalmente abriu a porta. "Eu nunca vou ser capaz de me preparar para isso, então eu posso muito bem improvisar."

"Ok, então. Eu estou bem atrás de você."

Nós fomos até a porta da frente e Bella bateu em vez de entrar direto.

"Estou indo," Charlie grunhiu, fazendo um grande esforço para sair de sua cadeira. Quando ela abriu a porta, Bella ficou tensa, preparando-se para alguma coisa – o cheiro dele, talvez, ou sua reação, ou ambos.

"Bells? O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou, olhando de seus óculos escuros até suas mãos inquietas. "Há algo de errado?"

"Não, não há nada de errado...mas eu preciso falar com você. Podemos entrar?"

Charlie rolou os olhos. "Essa ainda é sua casa, Bella. É claro que você pode entrar." Ele acenou para mim em saudação. "Olá de novo, Edward."

"Oi, Chefe Swan." Eu segui atrás de Bella quando ela passou por seu pai.

Nós todos nos sentamos na sala de estar. Charlie na nossa frente e sua poltrona, braços cruzados, a testa franzida porque Bella ainda não tinha retirado os óculos escuros.

"Bem? O que esta acontecendo? Se eu não soubesse melhor, Bells, eu pensaria que você estivesse aqui para me dizer que você ficou grávida."

Bella riu nervosamente. "Eu fiz, uhm...eu fiz uma grande mudança. Uma coisa boa, eu acho, mas é algo que eu realmente não posso esconder, então...eu queria falar sobre isso para que você não fique surpreso mais tarde."

"Ok," Charlie disse lentamente. Se ele estava confuso como o inferno, eu não poderia culpá-lo. Eu mesmo estava um pouco confuso com a divagação de Bella.

Bella estendeu sua mão e agarrou a minha, e eu apertei em apoio.

"A coisa é, pai, que um monte de coisas físicas sobre mim são diferentes agora. Eu ainda sou eu, mas...pai, eu não vou envelhecer mais. E eu não como comida. E minha pele é fria. E meus olhos vão ser muito estranhos por um tempo," acrescentou ela, lentamente, levantando os óculos de sol.

Charlie olhou e olhou fixamente. "Você esta usando lentes?" Ele perguntou um pouco esperançoso demais.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Meus olhos vão ser vermelhos assim provavelmente por um ano. Depois eles vão ser...mais normais."

Charlie esfregou o rosto com a mão direita. "Sus olhos são...vermelhos. Você não vai envelhecer, você diz. Você não vai mais comer comida. E você é gelada. Bella Marie Swan, o que você está tentando fazer?"

"Eu não estou tentando fazer nada. É sério, pai."

Charlie balançou a cabeça. "O que é isso, Bella?"

"Pai, eu estou...diferente. Em muitas maneiras. E eu achei que era melhor eu te dizer antes de você começar a perceber todas as coisas que são diferentes sobre mim agora."

Charlie se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. "Isso não é possível," ele murmurou. "O que você esta falando...não é humano."

Bella se levantou e estendeu o braço para ele. "Pai, apenas toque minha mão. Estou falando sério."

Suspirando, Charlie apertou a mão dela. Ele endureceu imediatamente. Eu só podia imaginar como ela se sentia para ele agora, gelada e muito dura.

"Bella...o que diabos aconteceu om você?" Charlie exalou.

Bella só podia encolher os ombros. "Você realmente quer saber?"

"Não," ele admitiu bruscamente. Ele se virou e foi para a cozinha sem dizer uma palavra. Bella olhou para mim, confusão e impotência escrito por todo seu rosto. Eu sorri ironicamente.

"Relaxe," eu sussurrei. "Ele esta pegando outra cerveja."

Ela fechou os olhos e soltou uma risada. "É claro que ele esta."

Ouvimos Charlie engolir metade de uma lata antes dele retornar para nós.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Então, você é um pouco diferente agora," Charlie disse. "Isto é algo que eu deveria me preocupar? Você está...em apuros?"

"Não, pai," ela disse, balançando a cabeça e apertando minha mão. "Eu estou ótima. Estou feliz. E minha vida vai mudar bastante agora, mas eu quero essa vida que eu escolhi."

Toda a expressão de Charlie se suavizou quando ele olhou para sua filha, e colocou a cerveja de lado. "Enquanto você estiver segura, saudável e feliz, isso é tudo que eu preciso saber. Eu te amo, Bells. Sempre amarei."

Bella se levantou para abraçá-lo. "Eu te amo, pai."

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Bella estava tonta d alivio no caminho para casa.

"Ele aceitou muito bem, você não acha? Ei, talvez agora os amigos dele da reserva vão deixá-lo por dentro da coisa toda de mudança de forma – embora eu não quero estar lá quando eles contarem essa novidade."

"Estou feliz que você foi capas de contar para ele," eu sorri. "Não é justo você ter cortar seus pais para fora da sua vida."

Ela assentiu, ainda sorrindo, e observando a paisagem passando pela janela.

"Você acha que devemos ajudá-los?" Bella perguntou eventualmente.

"Ajudar quem?" Perguntei. Tive uma sensação inquieta sobre a direção da conversa.

"Os lobos, Edward. O clã de Tanya. Quero dizer, nós meio que somos a razão que os Volturi vieram aqui. Nós somos a razão que eles estão acabados agora. Você não acha que temos alguma responsabilidade para assumir o papel deles?"

"Algumas, sim," relutantemente concordei. "Mas o que fizemos foi em legítima defesa. Não acho que isso necessariamente significa que precisamos estar na linha de frente pelo resto de nossas vidas. E eu tenho que dizer, eu não amo a ideia de você em perigo assim o tempo todo."

"Mas eu poderia ajudá-los, Edward. Meu escudo protegeu vocês nos campo. Eu poderia aprender a usar –"

"Vai ter muitas maneiras para você ajudar, Bella...mas não muitos vampiros são como Alec e Jane. Eles não terão os tipos de habilidades especiais que seu escudo pode defender. A maioria vai ser luta física. Você pode ser capaz de _não_ ajudar, mas você pode se machucar."

"Eles vão ter pensamentos, porém," Bella apontou. "Pensamentos que _você_ pode ler. Você seria uma vantagem enorme para eles."

Franzi os lábios. "Eu não me oponho a ajudar. Bella, mas agora? Agora minha única preocupação é você. Independentemente do que eu quero, você precisa de tempo para se ajustar nessa vida antes de sair lutando com vampiros, e se eu estou sendo honesto, eu só quero estar com você por um tempo. Isso é tão terrível?"

"Não," ela suavizou, cobrindo minhão mão que estava no câmbio com a dela. "Eu me sinto egoísta. Estou tendo tudo, e outras pessoas estão pagando o preço."

"Ninguém está pagando um preço muito alto. Bella, os lobos se envolveram no momento que Jacob teve um imprint com Tanya, a os Denali e os Cullens já te amam como um deles. Ninguém te culpa por nada. Só...seja egoísta comigo."

"Tudo bem," ela sussurrou. "Não posso resistir um pedido como esse. Mas me promete uma coisa?"

Acenei, esperando.

"Seja egoísta comigo também. Eu quero que você pegue tudo que eu tenho para dar."

Soltei uma gargalhada. "Bella, eu nunca fui nada _além_ de egoísta quando se trata de você. Você é minha."

"Eu sou sua," ela disse com um sorriso diabólico. "Agora o que você vai fazer comigo?"

Sorri e pressionei o acelerador. Era hora de voltar para casa.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

"Porra. _Porra, porra, porra._"

A cama atingiu a parede em conjunto com o gritos dela, em conjunto com meus impulsos frenéticos. Nós estávamos neste ritmo alucinante por uma hora, só porque podíamos. Bella já tinha gozado três vezes – eu, apenas uma vez. Apesar que isso estava prestes a mudar.

"Vire," eu ofeguei, puxando para fora. "Eu preciso ir mais fundo, Bella."

Com um pequeno gemido em reação, ela virou sob seu estômago, plantando seus joelhos no colchão, levantando sua bunda perfeitamente redonda no ar.

Eu gemi e mergulhei meu pau nela sem aviso. "Puta que pariu," gemi, tão profundo, tão cercado por ela.

"Oh," ela choramingou quando eu comecei a empurrar novamente, ainda mas forte do que antes. "Oh Deus, eu vou vir de novo."

Ouvi a cabeceira de orvalho solido começar a rachar.

"Vamos finalmente quebrar a cama," ofeguei, minhas pernas começaram a tremer – não por falta de energia mas pela construção de prazer em meus nervos.

"Então vai mais rápido," ela gemeu, pressionando de volta contra meus impulsos. "Eu estou tão perto..._Deus_, tão perto."

Senti meu próprio orgasmo construir até o ponto de ruptura e eu estendi minha mão desesperadamente esfregando seu clítoris com força. Ela apertou em volta de mim bem na hora, gritando mais alto do que eu já tinha ouvido ela gritar, e eu me soltei na alegria absoluta de um clímax irrestrito.

Deixei meu corpo cair pesadamente sobre o dela no colchão que agora estava no chão, rodeado pelos restos estilhaçados da cama.

Bella começou a rir. "Deus, eu amo sexo vampiro."


	41. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Um ano_

"Eu acho que finalmente consegui," Bella disse timidamente, pairando na porta de nossa sala de estar. Sentei em linha reta, um sorriso lento se espalhando por todo meu rosto.

"Sério?"

Ela assentiu e se deslocou mais perto. "Eu não fui capaz de testar com ninguém ainda, então não tenho certeza."

Inclinei a cabeça, observando a tensão em torno de seus olhos. "Por que você esta tão nervosa, amor?"

Ela deu de ombros, finalmente se juntando a mim no sofá. "Se isso funcionar, você deve ser capaz de ouvir meus pensamentos."

"E isso te incomoda?" Perguntei preocupado. Eu estava morrendo pelo dia que ela pudesse controlar seu escudo o suficiente para me deixar entrar. A única coisa que eu desejava além do que eu tinha agora era a experiencia da mente de Bella.

"Você só me conhece sem meus pensamentos. E se você não gostar do meu cérebro? E se eu...te irritar?"

Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente, suprimindo uma risada. "Bella, amor, não leve a mal, mas isso é completamente estúpido. Eu conheço você. Conheço suas falhas. Nada nessa sua cabecinha vai mudar o que sinto por você."

"Mas como você pode ter certeza?" ela pressionou.

"Eu tenho certeza, porque eu te amo," eu disse simplesmente, sabendo que apenas isso não iria aliviar seus temores. "Bella, tenha fé em mim. Acredite que meu amor é verdadeiro o suficiente para que nada possa alterá-lo."

"Amor não é amor se se altera quando encontra alterações," ela citou em um sussurro.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você pode discutir comigo, mas você não pode discutir com Shakespeare."

"O Bardo* sabe melhor," admitiu ela com um suspiro. Ela se virou para mim completamente, sentado de pernas cruzadas. Tudo bem. Vou tentar. Você está pronto?"_ *_

_O Bardo: The Bard (of Avon), é como William Shakespeare é chamado na Inglaterra._

"Muito pronto," eu disse ansiosamente.

Ela fechou os olhos e franziu o rosto em concentração. A observei com um sorriso, na esperança de ouvi-la, mas feliz apenas assistindo ela tentando. Ela era perfeitamente adorável.

Depois de alguns longos segundos, comecei a esperar ela desistir, mas ela não o fez. Eu abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes, ora querendo incentivá-la e tranquilizá-la que estava tudo bem se ela não conseguia fazer.

_Você pode me ouvir?_

Deixei escapar um suspiro, porque eu podia ouvi-la e tudo o que ela sentia nesse momento.

"Bella, _você __conseguiu_."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos ainda fechados em concentração, e então ela começou a me mostrar coisas. Suas lembranças de nossa primeira vez juntos. Sua incapacidade de ficar longe, uma vez que ela tinha começado a suspeitar o que eu era. O medo que ela sentia sempre que ela pensou que eu estava em perigo. A esperança que ela sentia do nosso futuro juntos.

"Oh, Bella..._Bella_..." Eu não consegui evitar cruzar o espaço entre nós. Ela tinha que saber que era o mesmo para mim. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia mostrar-lhe com tanta clareza o que eu sentia por ela, mas eu gostaria que tivesse.

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, e quando seus olhos se abriram para encontrar os meus, a abertura que eu tinha aos seus pensamentos desapareceu. Mas isso não importava, nós tínhamos uma eternidade para explorar essa conexão. Agora, eu tinha que dizer a ela. Eu tinha que mostrar a ela.

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e sorri. "Bella, você é tão bonita. Sua mente é bonita. E você me ama – tanto," eu disse com espanto absoluto.

"Eu faço," ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo como se ela iria chorar se ela pudesse. Eu senti o mesmo ardor nos meus olhos.

"Eu gostaria de poder mostrar o que você me mostrou," eu disse desesperadamente. "Eu gostaria de poder deixar você ver através dos meus olhos. Você nunca vai saber o que você significa para mim – mas você merece saber. Você merece tudo. Eu te amo, Bella. Eu te amo completamente."

Ela começou a rir vertiginosamente, cobrindo minhas mãos em suas bochechas com suas próprias mãos pequenas. "Edward, você pode se acalmar. Eu sei tudo o que eu preciso saber."

Eu balancei a cabeça e a beijei com firmeza. "Você não sabe. Mas vai saber."

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

_Cinco Anos_

"Nós vamos ter que partir logo, não vamos?" Bella disse tristemente enquanto observávamos os Cullen desaparecer pela entrada de carros.

"Só se você quiser," eu disse. "Nós podemos ser discretos com apenas nós dois. Eu sei que você não quer ficar longe de seu pai."

"Eu não quero...mas os Cullens estão indo tão longe," ela suspirou, e eu sabia que nós dois íamos sentir falta deles. Eles estavam indo para Quebec para viver fora de Montreal. Eu suspeitava Bella queria estar lá com eles, mas ela se sentia em conflito quando o assunto era deixar sua casa e família humana.

"Temos recursos praticamente ilimitados," eu lembrei ela. "E nós temos o tempo. Podemos ir onde você quiser, visite qualquer um sempre que você quiser."

"Eu sei," disse ela, virando-se para mim. Ela enrolou os braços em volta do meu tronco e apertou o rosto ao meu peito. "É que Charlie...ele só tem uma determinada quantidade de tempo, em relação a nós de qualquer maneira, e eu tenho tanto medo de não aproveitar esse tempo ao máximo."

Por alguma razão, a pergunta que estava me rondando escolheu esse momento para sair.

"Você quer se casar?"

Ela piscou. "O que?"

"Eu estou perguntando se você quer se casar comigo."

Sua testa franziu ceticamente. "Sério?"

Eu comecei a me sentir tenso sobre isso. Eu não esperava encontrar resistência. "Você sabe, é um pouco insultante que isso é tão surpreendente para você."

"Sinto muito," disse ela, suavizando. "Eu nunca pensei que você iria para algo tão convencional quanto o casamento. Eu não gastei muito tempo pensando sobre isso."

Dei de ombros, cada vez mais desconfortável. "Não é como se nós não fizemos o compromisso, não é? Eu pensei que você poderia querer ter um casamento. Algo que sua família poderia fazer parte."

"Essa é a única razão que você quer se casar agora?" Bella me perguntou, e se afastou de mim com cuidado. "É algo que você realmente quer?"

Peguei a caixa escondida no meu bolso e abri para ela. "Isto não é um capricho, Bella. Estive considerando por algum tempo."

Sua postura mudou completamente com a visão do anel, e ela olhou para mim com os olhos afetuosos. "Você quer se casar comigo," ela declarou em voz baixa.

"Eu quero," confirmei.

"Tudo bem," disse ela, e abriu um sorriso largo. "Vamos nos casar, então."

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

_Dez Anos_

A neve estava chegando até as soleiras das janelas da cabine que Bella e eu tínhamos alugado para a nossa pausa de inverno da McGill. Isto era apropriado para mim. Não havia necessidade de sair agora, o que significava que Bella e eu estávamos presos no interior, graças a Deus, sozinhos. Eu adicionei outro tronco para o fogo crepitante apenas pelo prazer do calor e o perfume caseiro de fumaça de lenha. Eu me virei e olhei para Bella. Ela estava enrolada em um canto do sofá folheando, através de _Anna Karenina_, completamente absorta. Deixei escapar um suspiro.

"Bella, amor?"

"Mmm?"

"Você sabe que este é supostamente um período de férias, certo?"

Ela olhou por cima de seu livro, franzindo a testa. "Sim..."

"E você passou os últimos cinco semestres lendo, lendo e lendo. Sua especialização é Inglês, lembra?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "O que, então eu não posso mais ler para me divertir?"

"O que eu estou sugerindo," eu comecei, sentado cautelosamente ao lado dela no sofá, "é que talvez possamos fazer esse tempo Edward e Bella em vez de tempo Bella e Tolstoy."

Ela colocou seu livro aberto virado para baixo sobre a mesa de centro. "Você age como se eu tenho negligenciado você. Toda noite é tempo Edward e Bella."

"É verdade," admiti, "Mas é frequentemente interrompido por tempo Alice e Bella ou tempo Emmett-sendo-bizarro ou tempo trabalho sobre existencialismo-na-literatura-Francesa. Eu estava realmente esperando por Bella integralmente durante a pausa."

Ela riu de mim. "Então, eu não posso nem ler?"

"Não quando isso significa que você não está prestando atenção em mim," eu insisti. "Não se lembra de você me pedindo para ser egoísta com você? Isso é tudo o que eu estou tentando fazer."

"Ok." Ela se jogou de volta contra o sofá e deixou os braços acima da cabeça. "Diga-me o que você quer que eu faça."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Nós conversamos sobre isso antes. Uma certa quantidade de domínio da minha parte sempre excitou Bella, e eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não gostava de tê-la a minha merce. Nós nunca tivemos uma grande oportunidade de realmente explorar o conceito, no entanto. Parecia exigir mais privacidade do que nossas atividades comuns, e a família sempre estava em torno de nós. Agora, porém...agora estávamos sozinhos durante semanas.

"O que, de repente você fica tímido, Sr. Masen?" Bella sorriu. "Não aja como se você não estava esperando por isso."

De repente, ela tirou seu escudo e me mostrou o quanto ela ansiava por palavras sujas e mãos ásperas, e eu senti meus lábios enrolarem em um sorriso de antecipação.

"É melhor você fechar essa sua boca atrevida antes que você fique em apuros," eu rosnei, pairando sobre ela em minhas mãos e joelhos. Inclinei-me e mordi seu pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer. "Agora levante-se e tire sua roupa para mim."

Sentei-me no sofá e ela levantou-se lentamente, entrando no pequeno espaço entre as minhas assisti descaradamente conforme ela levantou seu suéter sobre a cabeça, revelando a frágil blusinha branca por baixo. Ela não estava usando sutiã e eu podia ver seus mamilos pressionando contra o tecido. Seus dedos lentamente trabalharam abrindo os botões mantendo seu jeans fechado, e depois com um sorriso inocente nos lábios, ela se inclinou para deslizar as calças para o chão, dando-me uma excelente vista por baixo do seu top.

Ela fez um show deslizando as alças da blusa pelos ombros, segurando o top em seu peito uma vez que seus braços estavam livres. Comecei a ficar impaciente.

"Mais rápido," eu disse simplesmente. Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram, mas ela sabiamente não disse nada. Foi uma pena. Eu teria tido um motivo para espancá-la.

Ela jogou a blusa sobre a cabeça, revelando seus redondos, empinados, peitos maravilhosos e deixando-a apenas em uma calcinha roxa escura que faziam um contraste deslumbrante com sua pele.

Deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro. Minha esposa era tão bonita.

Finalmente, ela se afastou de mim para tirar sua calcinha, dando-me uma visão perfeita de sua bunda redonda conforme o tecido escorregou para o chão. Eu dei-lhe um tapinha leve, só porque eu podia, e ela olhou por cima do ombro para mim.

"Vire-se," eu instruí. Quando ela estava de frente para mim, eu tomei um momento para passar meus olhos sobre seu corpo, e então eu estava de pé, escovando contra ela. "Agora tire minhas roupas. Rápido."

"Sim, senhor," ela ronronou, o que me excitou mais do que um pouco. Ela rapidamente me despiu e logo eu estava nu diante dela, a cabeça do meu pau roçando a pele macia de seu abdômen.

Eu tinha que pensar rápido para decidir o que eu queria fazer com ela em seguida. Eu não tinha exatamente planejado isso, e havia tantas possibilidades. Talvez seria melhor manter simples para a primeira vez.

"Fique de joelhos no sofá e se incline nas costas dele," eu instruí, guiando-a desnecessariamente com as mãos apenas pela desculpa de tocá-la. Quando ela estava na posição, dei-lhe um aperto delicioso e me ajoelhei no chão atrás dela.

"Você não pode se virar," eu instruí. "E não pode falar a menos que você queira parar. Você pode fazer qualquer outros ruídos que você precisar," eu disse. "Gemidos, gritos, lamentos – apenas não fale a menos que eu lhe faça uma pergunta direta. Entendido?"

"Sim, senhor," ela disse, e eu podia ouvi-la sorrindo – melhor ainda, eu podia sentir o entusiasmo dela.

Eu corri meu dedo através de suas dobras, circulando ao redor de seu clitóris. Tão suave. Eu realmente só queria enterrar meu rosto lá e lamber por horas, mas não havia nada de particularmente novo e diferente sobre isso. Eu tinha que fazer isso excitante de alguma forma.

"Você não está autorizado a gozar até eu dizer que você pode," eu disse a ela quando coloquei meu dedo indicador dentro dela, acariciando levemente. Ela estremeceu. "Se você gozar sem a minha autorização, eu vou ter que te punir. Você entendeu?"

"Sim, senhor," ela ofegou, e eu adicionei um segundo dedo, pressionando contra seu ponto g. Ela gemeu e empurrou de para trás contra minha mão, que eu então retirei. Ela choramingou em protesto e foi silenciada quando eu coloquei minha boca contra ela e lambi avidamente contra suas dobras úmidas.

Eu tinha que me controlar. Se eu me perdesse nela como eu geralmente fazia, eu não seria capaz de dizer quando ela chegasse muito perto, e eu não estava tentando fazê-la falhar neste desafio. Eu esperava que ela tivesse sucesso para que eu pudesse encontrar uma maneira criativa para recompensá-la.

Mesmo assim, quando o gosto dela bateu na minha língua, foi impossível negar completamente minha fome. Eu a suguei como um louco até que as coxas dela começaram a tremer, e só então me afastei. Eu aproveitei o momento para passar minhas mãos sobre sua pele impecável até que eu senti que ela poderia ter mais, e então eu estava de volta. Continuei até seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo com a necessidade de liberação, e então eu decidi realmente testá-la.

"Só mais um pouco e você pode ter o que você precisa," eu prometi, bombeando meus dedos dentro dela mais uma vez. Eu deixei meu polegar encostar seu clitóris e ela fez um som revelador.

"Ainda não," eu rosnei em advertência, mas era tarde demais. Ela já estava convulsionando em torno de meus dedos. Retirei minha mão e sentei com um suspiro, observando a cabeça de Bella abaixar e sua forma tremer.

"Oh, Bella," Eu suspirei de novo, ficando de pé. "Mais dois segundos, e eu teria deixado você vir – e eu teria feito você gozar _tão __forte_, meu amor. O que você tem a dizer?"

"Sinto muito, senhor," ela sussurrou.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que você sente," eu murmurei, passando a mão sobre a curva suave de sua bunda. "Eu sinto muito, também. Eu estava planejando foder sua buceta linda, mas eu não posso recompensá-la com meu pau por esse tipo de comportamento."

Eu corri minha mão por suas costas e peguei o cabelo dela em meu punho. "Sente-se e vire-se, Bella," eu disse com um leve puxão. "Você vai ter que me fazer gozar com a boca."

Com obediência quieta, ela se ajoelhou no chão na minha frente, minha mão ainda em seu cabelo, e ela abriu a boca para me receber. Eu tracei com meu polegar seu lábio inferior.

"Por que você não confiou em mim para deixar você gozar quando precisasse? Você sabe que eu sempre vou cuidar de você...mas você não tem fé em mim para saber seus limites. Você está arrependida por isso?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos arregalados. "Muito arrependida, senhor."

Eu puxei ela para frente. "Mostre-me como você esta arrependida, querida."

Olhando para mim com olhos cheio de remorso, ela se inclinou e deu um beijo molhado na cabeça do meu pau. Deixei escapar um silvo e apertei minhas mãos em seu cabelo. Ela começou devagar, com lambidas longas e beijos pelo meu eixo. Eu estava dividido entre ordenar que ela se apresse e me chupe, ou implorar para ela fazer isso durar. No final, eu não disse nada, mas ela sabia instintivamente quando eu estava farto de provocações. A boca dela fechou em torno de mim em um abraço quente e apertado, e eu gemi quando ela me levou todo o caminho dentro.

Agora que Bella era uma vampira, seus boquetes me faziam desejar que eu tivesse a transformado no dia que nos conhecemos. Sem a necessidade de respirar, não tinha nenhum impedimento para ela continuar, continuar e continuar, e o domínio dela muito melhor do reflexo de engasgar significava que eu deslizava direto para o fundo.

Porra, isso era bom.

"Eu vou foder sua boca agora," eu rosnei entre dentes. "Eu preciso disso."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça levemente, apenas o suficiente para mostrar que estava tudo bem com minha intenção, e então eu tive sua cabeça aninhada em minhas mãos conforme eu empurrei meus quadris livremente.

E abençoada, ela não parou para me deixar ter meu caminho com ela. Ela fez questão de me dar um banho com sua língua em todo o caminho para dentro e chupar com força por todo o caminho para fora.

"Foda-se, eu te amo," eu gemi quando minhas bolas apertaram e minhas pernas começaram a tremer. Ela cantarolou em resposta, uma vibração que formigou por meu pau, e eu me perdi. Eu empurrei tão profundo quanto pude e atirei minha liberação em sua garganta. Eu senti como se meu coração estivesse batendo. Meus dedos começaram a acariciar através do cabelo dela por conta própria.

"Que boa garota," eu murmurei enquanto eu me acalmava, massageando o couro cabeludo dela onde eu puxei um pouco forte demais em seu cabelo. Eu sai de sua boca e passei os polegares sobre os lábios inchados. Deus, mas ela era linda. Eu queria ela de novo.

"Vá para o quarto," eu disse asperamente. "Fique sobre suas mãos e joelhos sobre a cama – nós ainda não terminamos."

Ela se mexeu obedecendo, e eu fiquei segurando a parte de trás do sofá, me recompondo. A boca dela não era suficiente. Eu precisava estar verdadeiramente dentro dela. Era hora de improvisar novamente.

Fui para o quarto e absorvi a visão dela. Ela estava sobre as mãos e joelhos, conforme as instruções, e ela se posicionou de costas para a porta, deixando sua bunda bonita no ar para me cumprimentar, pernas abertas me dando uma vista.

"Você cuidou muito bem de mim, querida," eu disse para ela, "mas isso só me fez querer te foder mais."

Eu estava perto o suficiente agora para tocá-la, e eu trilhei dois dedos até sua fenda molhada, desencadeando um tremor por seu corpo. "Você ainda foi uma menina má embora, então eu vou ter que puni-la antes de transar com você."

Ela ficou tensa enquanto esperava para ouvir o que eu iria fazer em seguida.

"Você está pronta para a sua surra, minha menina má?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Sim, senhor". Sua resposta gutural veio como um gemido, e isso me excitou ridiculamente de novo. Mas primeiras coisas primeiro – uma surra.

O primeira tapa fraquinho pousou no lado direito de sua bunda. O próximo desembarcou no esquerdo. Eu continuei esse padrão gradualmente aumentando a força. Eu escutei a respiração dela acelerar, uma reação reflexa a sua excitação, e eu senti meu pau endurecer com cada golpe. Sua pele estava de fato se tornando rosa pelos golpes, fazendo-a parecer quase humana novamente. O pensamento de fazer isso com Bella em seu estado delicado humano fazia coisas malucas para minha cabeça.

Finalmente, dei um leve tapa diretamente em sua buceta. Ela soltou um grito e arqueou as costas, uma reação de surpresa misturada com prazer, eu imaginei. Mais alguns tapas me contaram tudo. Ela ficou mais molhada com cada golpe.

Eu não aguentava mais. Me posicionei atrás dela e sem aviso, eu agarrei-a pelos quadris e me enterrei nela.

Ela soltou um barulho surpreso, mas seu corpo agarrou-me com boas-vindas. Um grunhido rasgou da minha garganta e foi isso – eu estava batendo nela como um louco, os sons de seu prazer crescente zumbido nos meus ouvidos.

"Você está perto?" Eu perguntei entre dentes. Foi retórico, na verdade. Eu podia sentir ela tremendo em torno de mim, bem no limite.

"Sim, senhor," respondeu ela com firmeza.

"Segure se apenas um pouco mais," Eu exigi, sentindo o calor subindo minha espinha. Eu fodi ela mas forte ainda, meu quadril batendo contra sua bunda. Naquele momento, eu era mais animal do que homem.

"Agora," resmunguei quando eu estava a segundos de distância. "Venha agora."

Ela gemeu, e duas estocadas depois, ela estava apertando em volta do meu pau, vindo como nunca antes, e eu enfiei de forma irregular conforme minha libertação irrompeu.

Eu me retirei dela com relutância e agarrei ela contra meu lado enquanto eu desabei sobre a cama.

"Você gostou disso, tanto quanto eu?" Eu perguntei fracamente. Este foi um daqueles momentos em que eu realmente desejava que nós pudéssemos dormir um pouco, só para completar a saciedade.

"Sim, senhor, eu gostei," respondeu ela.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "A cena acabou. Sem mais 'Senhor'. Como você se sentiu sobre isso?"

"Foi quente," disse ela com um sorriso. "Eu gosto de você todo...mandão. Embora na próxima vez, acho que eu gostaria de ser maltratada um pouco mais."

"Ah, é?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "E eu aqui pensando que poderia ter sido muito duro."

Ela riu. "De jeito nenhum. Você ainda não sabe quão indestrutível eu sou agora."

"Eu provavelmente nunca saberei," Eu reconheci. Ela sempre pareceria delicada para mim, de uma forma ou de outra.

Ela se arrastou em cima de mim, me segurando para baixo. "Eu acho que eu vou ter que convencendo você para sempre."

"Como você pretende fazer isso?" Eu tinha a sensação de que eu gostaria da resposta.

Ela se inclinou para frente e mordeu meus lábios. "Pela maneira mais difícil, é claro."

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

_Vinte e cinco anos_

O olhar no rosto de Alice conforme ela entrou em nosso quarto teria me deixado desconfortável por conta própria, mas o que eu li em sua mente me deixou incapaz de falar.

"O que foi, Alice?" Bella perguntou, facilmente sentindo o que pairava no ar.

"Seu pai," disse ela suavemente. "Ele não tem muito tempo de sobra."

Bella engoliu fortemente, desnecessariamente. "Quanto tempo?"

"Vinte e três dias," Alice murmurou.

Bella apertou minha mão com força suficiente para deixar rachaduras na minha pele. "Mas ele é saudável. Como...?"

"Ele vai ter um ataque cardíaco," Alice disse com pesar.

A boca de Bella abriu, fechou, abriu de novo. "Eu pensei...eu pensei que você pudesse ver as coisas com base em decisões. Como você poderia ver um ataque cardíaco."

Alice deu-lhe um olhar de pena porque nós sabíamos que ela estava tentando achar brechas. "Eu posso ver coisas que vão acontecer independentemente de decisões. Posso ver o tempo. Vi você se tornar uma vampira antes de Edward tomar essa decisão. Estou _tão _triste, Bella. Talvez eu deveria ter guardado para mim mesma."

Depois de um momento longo e silencioso, Bella respondeu, "Não...obrigada por me dizer, Alice." Ela se virou para mim. "Edward…"

"Você quer ir de avião ou de carro?" Eu perguntei, sem rodeios. Avião iria reduzir nosso tempo de viagem em algumas horas, talvez, mas dirigir seria infinitamente menos estressante. Ela me olhou com olhos em conflito. Eu sabia que ela preferia dirigir, mas ela se sentia culpada por perder um único segundo.

"É tarde de qualquer maneira, Bella. Nós vamos chegar lá muito cedo, se voarmos agora. Vamos dirigir, deixe ele dormir."

"Certo," ela concordou, aceitando o raciocínio. "Vamos fazer as malas então."

Assim que Bella se levantou, Alice estava sobre ela, abraçando-a com força. "Estou _tão _triste, Bella. Você quer que a gente vá com você? Toda a família iria."

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Obrigado, Alice, mas...essa deve ser uma visita tranquila, eu acho."

Alice assentiu em compreensão. "Tudo bem. Vou deixar vocês com isso."

Assim que arrumamos tudo, estávamos na estrada. Bella quis dirigir e, desta vez, eu não discuti. Eu sabia que ela precisava de alguma coisa que não fosse o futuro próximo para se focar, e a estrada era tão bom quanto qualquer outra coisa.

Charlie ficou surpreso quando aparecemos, e ainda mais surpreso quando dissemos que ficaríamos por um mês. Até onde ele sabia, no entanto, Bella estava de licença da universidade em que lhe dissemos que ela estava ensinando, e minha profissão de mentira era free-lance em escrita técnica, então ele não questionou como poderíamos ficar tanto tempo. Ele estava simplesmente feliz por nos ver – ou Bella, de qualquer forma. Ele me preferia em doses menores.

Na nossa primeira noite lá, Bella passou as horas que Charlie estava dormindo sufocando soluços secos, encolhida contra meu peito. Eu me senti impotente, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para tirar a dor dela. Depois de alguns dias de choro e falando sobre transformar seu pai e ela bater em mim quando eu disse que não era a melhor ideia, Bella finalmente encontrou seu caminho para um novo senso de equilíbrio, e ela decidiu aproveitar o máximo de seu tempo restante com seu pai. Ela cozinhou jantares elaborados cada noite, assistiu longos jogos de beisebol com ele, até mesmo saiu para pescar no tentei ficar fora do caminho deles pela maior parte.

Quando já tinha passado três semanas, Alice me ligou. Bella estava almoçando com o pai dela, e eu temia passar a notícia que eu poderia receber.

"Em breve?" Perguntei preventivamente.

"Amanhã à noite," disse Alice. "Pouco antes do jantar. Agora, eu vejo Bella cozinhando algo e Charlie se levanta para conferir. Você liga para a emergência, mas ele não chega vivo no hospital."

Fechei meus olhos. Charlie merecia melhor do que morrer na traseira de uma ambulância, e Bella não deveria ter que passar por isso. Tinha que ter algo que eu poderia fazer.

"Eu posso mudar isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei," foi a resposta dela. "Você teria que decidir sobre algo primeiro."

"Eu poderia dizer para Bella," eu sugeri, me imaginando fazendo isso.

"Não," disse Alice imediatamente. "Não vai mudar nada."

Eu fiz uma careta. Talvez eu pudesse -

"Não. Levar ele para o hospital não vai ajudar."

Fechei os olhos. Tinha que haver alguma forma.

"Não, Edward. Não se atreva a dizer para Charlie. Ele não deve saber – sei que seria mais fácil para Bella, mas ela não iria querer, e você sabe disso."

"Ele já sabe que Bella vai viver mais que ele. Ele iria querer tornar mais fácil para ela."

"É muita coisa para colocar nos ombros dele, Edward. E isso não faz muita diferença. Edward, vai machucar, não importa onde aconteça."

Eu suspirei. "Eu odeio isso."

"Eu sei," disse Alice. "É uma merda."

Naquela noite, Bella estava obviamente, no limite, sabendo que seu tempo com Charlie estava quase esgotado. Eu pensei que Charlie pudesse sentir a urgência também, embora eu esperava que Bella não notou a mudança nele. Ele estava simplesmente mais atento, disse obrigado mais vezes, fez mais perguntas para Bella sobre nossas vidas.

Eles ficaram até tarde conversando. Bella perguntou a ele sobre sua relação com a mãe dela, sobre seus avós, coisas que ela não seria capaz de fazer em breve. Charlie foi significativamente mais comunicativo do que o habitual. Eventualmente, eu deixei a casa, sai para caçar e dar privacidade para Bella com seu pai.

Depois que Charlie tinha ido para a cama, Bella veio a mim na floresta com toda a sua dor brilhando em seus olhos.

"É amanhã, não é? Dia 23? Alice ligou?"

"Sim, é amanhã," eu disse, desejando que ela chegasse perto o suficiente para eu tocá-la. "Alice ligou esta manhã. Você quer saber os detalhes?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e sentou-se contra o tronco de uma árvore coberta de musgo. "Eu já não vou ser capaz de agir normalmente amanhã. Se eu souber quando vai acontecer, eu vou estar contando os segundos."

Agachei-me ao lado dela. "Talvez teria sido melhor não saber nada."

"Não – não," ela disse rapidamente. "Eu não daria perderia a chance de dizer adeus. Eu odeio que tem que acontecer. Ainda é muito cedo..."

"Eu sinto muito," eu disse. Essas eram as únicas palavras que eu tinha para dizer.

Ela se arrastou para o meu colo e ficou lá até os pássaros anunciarem o nascer do sol.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

_Cinq__u__enta anos_

"Carlisle e a família vão se mudar mais uma vez já que o ano escolar terminou," eu disse para Bella. Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett estavam fingindo estar na escola novamente. Bella e eu tínhamos optado pela faculdade. Nenhum de nós podia tolerar a escola por muito tempo.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. Ela estava esperando isso. "Onde eles estão indo desta vez?" ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do seu livro.

"Maine," eu respondi.

"Hmm. Maine poderia ser legal," ela cantarolou, desinteressada por agora.

"Eu estava pensando que talvez devemos ir para outro lugar, na verdade."

Bella olhou para mim por cima do livro Os Irmãos Karamazov. "Outro lugar? Você quer deixar os Cullen?"

"Não permanentemente," apressei-me a dizer. "Mas por um tempo. Nós realmente não viajamos ainda," eu apontei. Eu não mencionei que adiamos por tanto tempo por causa dos pais dela. Renee tinha morrido quase dez anos atrás, e desde então nós continuamos à deriva junto com os Cullen.

Bella inclinou a cabeça, os olhos ilegíveis. "Para onde vamos?"

"Bem," comecei, "Eu pensei que nós poderíamos começar na Inglaterra e fazer nosso caminho para o leste."

Os lábios de Bella curvaram. "Europa?"

"Europa," eu confirmei.

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Quanto tempo?"

Revirei os olhos. "Bella, você sabe que nós vamos ficar pelo tempo que você quiser."

"Esse é o problema," ela riu. "Eu tenho medo que nunca mais vou querer sair." Ela finalmente lançou seu livro na mesa de café, totalmente dedicada a esta conversa. "Então, nós vamos ir para Paris?"

"É claro."

"Polônia?"

"Sim."

"Bucareste?"

"Se você quiser."

"Barcelona?"

"Se o clima permitir..."

Bella pulou em meus braços rindo. "Tudo bem. Vamos fazer isso."

E três semanas mais tarde, começamos o resto de nossas vidas juntos.

**Fim**


End file.
